Distance makes the heart grow fonder
by Grace Ryan
Summary: Kurt is back at McKinley. Klaine are trying to make things work despite the distance. Rated M for fluffiness and future physical contact. ; Not really great at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after Kurt returns to McKinley. It has some details from the show, but mostly it's from my head. I've never written one of these before so please review!

**Chapter 1**

Kurt inspected his new manicure as Mr. Sheuster droned on about the importance of chemistry in a duet. _Blah, blah, good marriage, blah, passion, blah,_ he thought. Mr. Sheuster was his favorite teacher at McKinley High, but his lessons were usually obvious and boring. He adored being back with New Direction more than he could say, but admittedly enjoyed the brotherly comfort of the Warblers at Dalton Academy.

Kurt had been back at McKinley for almost two months now and was happier than ever. Most of the bullying towards him stopped, the class load was easier, he had his New Direction family back, which were headed to Nationals in New York next month, and best of all, he still had Blaine. _Blaine_, he thought; the curly haired crooner who was the star of the Warblers. The thought of him brought a smile to Kurt's face. Blaine was handsome, talented, smart, caring, and to Kurt's utter amazement, even after these past three months, Blaine was all his. He thought back to Regionals when Blaine chose him to sing "Candles" with. _We had perfect chemistry_. He was never a Hey Monday fan, but since that was the song that brought them together he grew to love the band instantly. Kurt blushed at the thought of Blaine confessing his feelings for Kurt after explaining why he chose "Candles" and followed it up with a kiss.

Their relationship hadn't progressed much further than kissing, but that suited both boys just fine. Kurt wasn't anywhere near ready for much else, but Blaine was open about the want to take things slow because he didn't want to screw things up. Blaine was so perfect in Kurt's eyes that he couldn't fathom Blaine even being close to screwing up tying his shoes never mind a relationship.

"So, much like in the past," Mr. began, "we're going to have a little competition. Everyone's going to pick a name out of a hat and he or she will be your duet partner."

"What does the winner get?" Santana asked

"Since dinner for two at Breadsticks seemed to motivate all of you last time, we're going to reinstate that as the prize." Cheers erupted. Neither Finn or Kurt particularly cared because they both went there as a family often, but the competition was fun.

The line up went as follows: Brittany/Mike Chang, Artie/Sam, Tina/Rachel, Quinn/Lauren, Puck/Santana/Mercedes, Kurt/Finn. Kurt was thrilled to sing a duet with his brother, but his excitement was quickly squashed by his stepbrother's confusion and preference for a different partner.

"Mr. Shoo, how can Kurt and I have a marriage or passion? We're brother's. It's gross."

Finn's lack of understanding abstract concepts was nothing new. Kurt was surprised at how everyone continued to forget that Finn's head seemed to be filled with Sawdust. "Then it should be easy for you because you both already share a common connection."

Kurt shot Finn an embarrassed look and Finn mouthed the words "I'm sorry." This would be a topic that would go undiscussed because it didn't offend Kurt and it would only end up hurting Finn's feelings at the thought of people thinking he was dumb, which was true whether it was discussed or not. _At least he doesn't want to be my partner because I'm his family and not because I'm gay. That's ten steps in the right direction._ He shrugged his shoulders and made a "whatever" face to let his brother know there were no hard feelings.

"Spy!" Rachel yelled as she pointed toward the door.

Kurt was elated to see his too-handsome-to-not-be-a-model boyfriend standing in the doorway. He wanted to rush down to greet him, but he thought better of it so he wouldn't embarrass himself.

Blaine lifted his hands as if the surrender. "I come in peace."

"I thought Kurt's boyfriend went to Dalton," Brittany added, further perpetuating the idea that she had a child's brain.

Blaine quickly glanced up at Kurt, flashed a coy smile, and winked as Mr. Sheuster invited him in. Blaine was followed by David and Wes, two Warbler counsel members.

Kurt was confused, thinking Blaine would have told him that he was going to be making a surprise cameo during his rehearsal. David extracted a white envelope from his Dalton Academy blazer and handed it to Mr. Sheuster.

Wes took center stage and the three boys stood a familiar stance to Kurt: shoulders back, feet shoulder width apart, hands clasped in front. Wes reminded Kurt of a business man or lawyer. He always wore a smile that was both charming and saying he was trying to sell you something. "The Warbler counsel has come to extend an invitation to the Dalton Academy Arts Benefit." The room filled with excited smiles. "we're so thankful for all the encouragement and support the New Directions have given us that we would like to offer our charity guests a concert of combined talent."

"Wow, that's very kind and hospitable of Dalton. What do you say guys?" Mr. Sheuster gestured to his students and offered the decision to them.

"Yeah!" and "Definitely!" were among the many things shouted.

"All the information is in the envelope. We must be going. Thank you for your time," Wes concluded. "The three boys exited the room, but not before Blaine shot Kurt another flirtatious smile.

The room started buzzing with elated comments Kurt saw an opportunity to scoot out of the room undetected and took it. He headed toward the parking lot and caught up with the boys near the rest rooms. He silently snuck up behind Blaine, grasped his right hand, and pulled him in the men's room. Wes and David were none the wiser that their fellow Warbler was not longer at their side.

In the privacy of the lone bathroom Kurt pulled Blaine into an embrace. Both boys exhaled as if to say "at last."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Blaine loved being wrapped up with Kurt. He frequently thought that they fit together so nicely with Kurt's lean, slender body and his own muscular body that they were like two puzzle pieces made only for each other. "Mmm," he purred as Kurt tangled his fingertips in the back of Blaine's curls. That feeling was always calming and soothing for Blaine when Kurt played with his hair. Blaine was forbidden from touching Kurt's hair, but never made any motion to stop Kurt from grooming or petting his own dark tresses.

"I missed you," Kurt murmured.

"Not as much as I missed you," Blaine replied.

Kurt pulled away to gaze at his boyfriend's face, but their arms remained around each other. He swooned hardly believing this moment was real. After months of his love going unrequited, Blaine was here, in his arms, looking back at him with longing and adoration. "How did I get so lucky?" he asked.

"We're both lucky." Blaine reached up and cupped the side of Kurt's face. He smiled closed lipped and leaned in towards Kurt's face. He brushed Kurt's lips with his own and placed a chaste kiss upon them before he wrapped his arms around him tighter again. "I'm so happy that you're where you want to be and you're happy, but I miss seeing you everyday. I miss having you near me at all times."

"Distance and time will not change how I feel about you."

The two pulled apart again; this time far enough to be only holding hands. "Funny," Blaine began, "It's both of those things that made me realize that I was falling for you long before I thought I was." Kurt smiled as a blush crept up his cheeks. _God, it's so sexy when he blushes_, Blaine thought. He released Kurt's hands and captured his face gently in his hands and kissed Kurt sweetly. He was sure that Kurt could feel the longing Blaine felt for him. Nothing was ever enough; visits were too short; close wasn't close enough; his heart couldn't contain how much he felt for the sweet faced boy in front of him. He felt his heart would explode from feeling too much.

Kurt parted his lips and deepened their kiss, thankful that at this time of day not many people were on campus and the chances of people walking in on them, particularly in this wing of the building, were miniscule. Blaine released Kurt's face and dragged his hands down Kurt's body to wrap his arms around to his back.

A shiver ran through Kurt's body. He wanted more. More than kisses. More than hidden moments. More than adolescent fantasies of a future just out of reach. "I want you," he whispered on Blaine's lips.

Blaine shot his eyes open. "What?"

The realization of what Kurt just said set in. "Oh! No, not like that. I mean, I want to eventually, just not right now, or in this bathroom." He backtracked and talked quickly. "I mean that I want you for always."

Blaine sighed and smiled, partially in relief and partially in embarrassment. "You have me for always," he answered.

"No, I want to not have to say goodbye. I want to not have to miss you or feel lonely at night. I'm standing here with you and all I can think about is how you're already supposed to be gone with Wes and David." Blaine looked at Kurt genuinely feeling his pain and didn't know how to comfort him. "I don't know what's worse," he said, "being with you at Dalton and desperately wanting to be with the New Directions or being with the New Directions and aching to be near you 110% of the day."

Blaine thought for a moment. "Do you know what I think is worse?"

"What?"

"Not having you at all."

Kurt knew he was right and smiled halfheartedly. "Come on. I have to return you to Wes and David." They exited the bathroom and while it disheartened Kurt to have to let Blaine go again, it boosted his despair that they were walking hand in hand down the hallway, at McKinley no less. This was something that Kurt and his father discussed once before he met Blaine. An act as simple as holding hands with another boy without it being considered wrong was something that Burt wished for his son: a world where his son could be comfortable and happy.

They reached the parking lot and found Wes and David leaning against Wes's BMW, waiting for their missing Warbler. "There you are," hollered David. "When did we lose you?"

Blaine grinned and looked down. "Somewhere in the hallway. I got lost."

"I see you were found," added Wes. "Good to see you, Kurt."

"Nice to see you too, Wes."

David looked down at his watch. "We're either going to have to extend Warbler practice, or reschedule it because it'll be over by the time we get back."

"Sorry," Kurt said simply.

"Don't be sorry," Blaine encouraged. "We would have never made it back in time anyway; it's not your fault."

Wes was thumbing through his blackberry and made a face. "We could just call it off for the night and have an early morning rehearsal before classes tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me," said David. "Other clubs do it all the time, so why not us?"

"Okay I'll send out the texts to everyone to meet in the piano lounge at 6:00AM." He thumbed the keys of his blackberry very quickly some more.

"Six?" Blaine asked unenthused about the time change. Wes and David eyed one another and then eyed Blaine. Blaine only stared back at them. Without words being exchanged, Blaine knew there was no argument to be had. He rolled his eyes. "Alright, six." David and Wes smiled as they reveled in their power to make such decisions and made motions to get in the BMW. They wished Kurt well and asked him to visit soon.

Blaine turned to Kurt to say yet another unwanted goodbye, but Kurt interrupted. "When do I get to see you again?"

Realizing quickly that he had extra time tonight because Warbler practice was now canceled, Blaine jumped at an idea. "Come see me tonight!" Kurt stared at him pensively. He was never able to see Blaine on many week days because between homework and Warbler practice, Blaine was frequently swamped until 11 PM. Kurt was able to finish his homework while still at school most of the time and Glee Club only had three evening practices a week. The rest of the rehearsals were before school.

Kurt knew his father would never go for him driving the hour and fifteen minute drive to Dalton at night, but he felt alone time with Blaine was well overdue. I supposed I can convince my dad that I'm meeting you for dinner tonight."

"You shouldn't lie to your dad, Kurt."

"I won't be lying. We will be getting dinner at some point, right? I just won't be telling him that it's at Dalton."

"Sorry, Darling. That's a lie of omission. It's telling the truth, but not the whole truth." Blaine smiled, happy to be putting his law class to good use.

"So help me God." The boys laughed and hugged each other. Kurt released him and opened the back seat door for his boyfriend. "I'll text you when I know for sure when I will be there."

"Can't wait." Blaine kissed Kurt sweetly and dropped down into the backseat.

Kurt shut the door and watched the car pull away.

….


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the choir room for some N/D time.

_**Chapter 3**_

"_Where'd you go?" Finn asked when Kurt returned to the choir room._

_Kurt smiled. "I went to the bathroom."_

_Tina leaned backward and looked at Kurt. "You went to see Blaine."_

_He shrugged his shoulders. "Bathroom," he said._

_Rachel leaned toward Kurt and seized his right hand, placing it up to her face. "Then why do you still smell like the lotion in your bag. Wouldn't it have washed off when you washed you hands?"_

_Caught me,_ Kurt thought. He smiled and blushed slightly. "I was in the bathroom… I just wasn't alone." The girls smiled and Finn covered his ears. "And I wasn't in the restroom to use it."

"Really Kurt Hummel? On campus?" said Rachel.

Kurt flicked his eyes back at Finn who now had his eyes shut tight. He placed his hand on Finn's arm. Finn opened his eyes and saw he could lower his hands now too. "We didn't do anything- just wanted a moment alone is all. We seldom get them."

Finn loved his brother and he wanted him to be happy. He couldn't wrap his head around the concept of being attracted to another dude, but did know what the privacy between couples meant. And Kurt was right. If Blaine comes to visit, they're not allowed in Kurt's room, much like when girls come over for Finn; they're not allowed in Finn's room either. So at home they're not alone, when they go out together it's almost always in a group date and Finn never heard of them not going somewhere that wasn't surrounded by people. _Man, where did that leave time for affection?_ he thought. He knew Blaine and Kurt were very conservative in public because neither one enjoyed the looks some people gave them.

"Speaking of which, Finn can I have the car tonight? I'm going to Dalton to visit Blaine."

"Sure, but you know your dad would never go for that."

"I'm telling him that I'm meeting Blaine for dinner, which is still half true. Please?" he begged Finn. "I'll tell him as much as he needs to know, but please cover for me? I'll owe you one."

Finn saw the importance of this favor written on Kurt's face. "Yeah. You know I will." Kurt smiled and resisted the want to jump at Finn to hug him.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Best brother ever!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome. I will be redeeming that favor."

"Anytime. Anything you want." Kurt pulled out his Iphone and quickly punched in his father's contact information.

"Kurt, phone away during rehearsal," Mr. Sheuster reminded from the front of the class.

"It's my dad," he said as if it were a real excuse. "I'll be real quick, I promise."

Mr. Sheuster raised his eyebrows. "Real quick, then get back to work on your song with Finn. That goes for you too Ladies," he gestured toward Tina and Rachel and they quickly turned back to their own song work.

The phone rang twice before Burt Hummel answered the phone. "Hummel's Tires."

"Dad."

"Hey Kurt. What's up? Aren't you supposed to have Glee rehearsal or something?"

"I do. I'm at it now, but I wanted to let you know that I'll be home later than expected. I'm meeting Blaine for dinner." _That seemed well enough. It's better to tell him rather than ask permission._

"Ah I don't know, Kurt. It's a school night."

"You've let me have dinner with Mercedes plenty of times during the school nights. Besides, I already told him I'd go." Kurt heard a sigh on the other end of the line. He imagined his father covering his eyes with his free hand and pinching the bridge of his nose; something he did when he knew he should agree, but wasn't sure it was the best decision. "Yeah, I guess that's fine. Just don't be home too late."

"Thank you!"

"Yeah, have fun."

"I will. I gotta go. Mr. Sheuster is staring at me to put my phone away."

"Alright, I love you. Be good."

"Love you too, Dad." Kurt hung up and shook with gleefulness.

"Phone away, Kurt," called Mr. Sheuster.

"Got it!" Kurt chirped as he pushed his phone back into his pocket.

"Bought it?" Finn asked. Kurt nodded. "Man, if I asked my mom anything like you did, she gives me the third degree. 'Where you going?' 'When will you be back?' 'Who else will be there.' Blah. Blah. Blah."

"Yeah that's the great thing about Dad. He doesn't care about details. He only wants to know basics."

"Maybe I'll start asking you dad for permission to do things from now on."

By the end of practice every group had a song. The most interesting choices to Kurt were Brittany and Mike's idea to do a dance to Brittany singing Glitter In The Air by P!nk, Artie and Sam doing Long Skirt/Short Jacket, and Puck/Santana/Mercedes doing their version of Boom Boom Pow by the Black Eyed Peas. They got so into the idea that they were already working on the arrangement. Kurt was most excited to see Mercedes group do their number, but imagined Brittany and Mike to look amazing due to the fact they were the best dancers. Kurt decided to go with Finn's idea of a mash-up of Paint It Black by the Rolling Stones and Creep by Radiohead. They didn't have time to start an arrangement and it was completely out of Kurt's realm of music taste, but he liked the way the music fit together and decided to give it a try.

* * *

><p>If you missed Blaine, not to worry. The next chapter will be all about him. :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A little back story for Blaine as he gets ready for his date with Kurt. :)

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter 4**

Blaine returned to his dormitory knowing that Kurt would most likely be just leaving McKinley any minute now. That gave him a little over an hour to get ready. He looked around his room and became worried. Kurt had been in Blaine's room before, but Blaine felt he needed to at least make it look like he made an effort to look neater than it was.

There were a few items of clothes, undergarments and pajamas mostly, strewn on the floor, something Blaine only did when he was in a hurry; books were piled haphazardly everywhere, his bed was made, but not very neatly, and he noticed a small sheen of dust brewing in different places around his room. He sighed thinking that it wasn't a laboring effort to tidy up, but he also had to pick an outfit to wear because he didn't want to stay in his school uniform anymore than he had to; he needed a shower and styling his curly mop wasn't exactly a quick task. So, without taking too much time to think about much else he could do in an hours time he pulled out his Ipod and pressed play to a random playlist he had made recently and began disrobing his uniform so he wouldn't ruin it with cleaning products and dust.

He cleaned his room wearing nothing but his Calvin Klein boxer briefs. He vacuumed and dusted, straightened his books, threw his dirty laundry in his hamper in the closet, grabbed the flameless candles from the overhead shelf and put them on the window sill, and as he was making his bed he had an idea.

He took all his pillows and his duvet covered comforter off his bed and spread them out on the floor next to his bed. _It's not great, but he'll think it's cute_, Blaine thought. He had gotten things to a point where he felt they were about as good as they were going to get when his phone rang. It was a text from Kurt. It read: Sorry. Running late. Had 2go home 2change.

Blaine smiled and wrote him back. "U don't have 2change ur clothes 4me. I thought u looked great 2 hours ago."

"Rachel knocked Mr. Shoo's tea on my pants just before we left. I'm gonna kill her 4 making me L8."

"L Don't take 2 long picking an outfit. It'll cut into our limited amount of time."

"No worries. I'll wear what I picked out 4 2morrow."

"When will you be here?"

"6? Hopefully?"

Blaine did the math in his head. _Kurt's curfew is ten. If he leaves at nine he will be a little late, but that won't bother his dad. _"3 hrs… never enough is it?"

"Just be happy we have it at all. Now stop texting me. :-P Ur taking time away from me getting ready. C U 6. 3"

"Last one I promise. Drive safe 3 u 2"

Blaine put his phone down and tried to stay positive about his three hours. _Kurt's right,_ he thought. _Three hours is better than nothing. The day started off with none and now I'll have seen him twice today._ He held onto this thought as he grabbed his shower caddy and towel. He slipped on a pair of flip flops and walked down the dorm hallway in his underwear to the bathroom with the towel slung over his shoulder.

As Blaine passed by dorm rooms, some of which had open doors and music blaring, he head random whistles and humorous comments from the people in side. He lived in Crathern Hall, which was a popular dormitory for many of the Warblers. By the look of the rooms, it was apparent which families had the money to afford the full tuition without financial aid . Some rooms were bigger than others, some rooms were doubles, some were triples, some were the size of either one, but housed only one person like Blaine. _The perks of being bullied for being gay,_ he thought. His father came up with the idea for Blaine to live alone because while the school had an anti bullying rule, he knew that not every boy at Dalton would be as accepting. Blaine found that his father was wrong, but didn't say anything because he did enjoy the privacy and it came in handy for times such as tonight.

Most of the rooms contained what appeared to be the best of everything. Blaine didn't really care for money, but he grew up with it and knew the importance of having it. He had the latest hi-tech gadgets in his room and a shiny new mustang convertible that he refused to bring to campus with him. A car meant that his parents expected him to visit home. Wes let him borrow his BMW whenever he wanted to visit Kurt, so other than traveling to Lima, he had no need for a vehicle. And because of the dress code at Dalton, he had little need for many clothes so shopping wasn't a popular activity, but his closet held designer clothes like most the other boys in Dalton wore. Kurt had fit right in with his great taste, but no one got to see his spectacular fashion sense because he didn't live in the dorms and seldom came to campus on the weekends. When he first transferred, Blaine overheard a few people speculating what his parents must do for work. They thought he was from money because of his regal presence and knowledge of all things high end.

There may have been an anti-bullying rule at Dalton, but that didn't stop the snobs from gossiping. Blaine never commented because he didn't care about where Kurt came from. He always liked him just the way he was: beautiful and pure.

Blaine stepped under the hot water and as it snaked through his hair and down his body he thought of first meeting Kurt. Looking back he knew now that he'd wanted Kurt since the moment he saw him. He spoke to him on a staircase upon first glance he thought he looked like a porcelain doll because he had amazingly smooth features. He was beautiful even then. Then having coffee with him later and seeing his vulnerability when he teared up about a "Neanderthal who has made it his mission to make my life miserable. And no one seems to notice." Blaine hated thinking about Kurt being upset. He knew Kurt was drowning and felt it was his responsibility to save him. He started sending him encouraging texts throughout the days to help boost him back up and hung out with him here and there to give him an idea of what it was like to be around other gay men. Blaine enjoyed his company too. He had other gay friends, but Kurt was different. They had similarities and being around Kurt was simple and easy. He felt light hearted around Kurt. That should have been a warning sign that he wanted to be with him, but he was blinded by an older guy in his early twenties who flirted with him on a regular basis. Kurt was there to help him through when the man turned him down on Valentine's Day. Even though he unknowingly lead him into thinking that he was the one he was planning to serenade that day. Unselfish. That is another word he added to Kurt's list of attributes.

He washed up quickly and had another idea as he styled his hair. He walked back to his room with his towel wrapped around his waist and saw that he had half an hour left. He grabbed a pair of jeans that Kurt mentioned liking on him and a sweater that Kurt said balanced out his skin tone perfectly then jogged down to Wes's room.

Wes' door was open, but he looked like he was right about to leave. "Hey, can I borrow your car for fifteen minutes?" Blaine asked. "I just need to run to the store."

Wes raised his eyebrows in such a way that told Blaine he had an inner dialogue going on in his head. He caught on quickly. "Oh! No!" He chuckled. "Not for that-or those. I wanted to buy flowers."

Wes' eyes squinted a little, disbelieving Blaine's excuse, but he didn't want to ruin his friend's night so he pulled out his car keys from his desk drawer and handed them to Blaine. "Right. Flowers," he said. "While you're there-buying flowers- maybe you should pick up, I don't know, a couple other things that, you know, aren't flowers." Wes winked.

Blaine knew it was all in good fun, but the insinuation hit a nerve. "We're not having sex."

"I don't need to know, but sometimes these things aren't planned and it's important to be prepared." Blaine just stared him down. "Have a fun night. I'm going to dinner."

"Thanks for the car." Before Wes had a chance to say "you're welcome" Blaine was already in a full sprint to the student parking lot.

* * *

><p>Please bare with me :) Their date is coming. More adorable Blaine in the next chapter.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine being romantic and sweet.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

The store he wanted was only down the street, but walking might take too long and running all the way there and back would have defeated the purpose of him showering.

He hopped in the car and drove to the florist a half mile down the road. She was open for another five minutes. "Perfect timing," he said aloud. Blaine parked the car and ran in. The woman at the counter didn't look too happy to see someone so close to closing time. "Sorry. I promise I won't take long."

"It's fine. Take your time."

He could tell by her clip voice that it most certainly was not fine. He waltzed over to the rose section and selected half a dozen yellow roses and half a dozed peach ones. He also spotted rose petals in the clear fridge and grabbed a box of those. He brought them all over to the counter and laid them out for the woman to wrap them.

"You have good taste," she said being a bit more pleasant now that he lived up to his promise. He only took three minutes to grab everything. "You know, lavender would go great with the spread."

"Hmm," Blaine thought. "Sure. Sounds great."

"Did you want these wrapped or in a vase?"

Blaine saw the vast array of vases behind the woman and thought a vase would look better than being wrapped in paper. So he selected a carved glass one. He glanced down at his watch. He was already at his fifteen minute mark and with luck, he would make it back before Kurt arrived.

The woman was precise with her organizing, but worked quickly because she wanted to leave as much as Blaine. "You must have someone special to pamper her this well."

Blaine didn't miss the pronoun 'her' she used, but wasn't bothered. He also knew this was the woman's way of telling him that his choices were expensive. "Yeah," he answered with a smile. "He is pretty special. We've only been together a few months so we're still in the honeymoon stage."

He could tell that she picked up on his pronoun as he did hers. "Oh," she said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. A guy buying flowers for another guy isn't the most common thing, is it?"

She placed everything on the counter and rang up his sale. "It's going to come to $175." Blaine took out his wallet and as he pulled out his credit card the woman began to speak again.

"Oh, you know what? Here." She walked over to another fridge and pulled out a small white box, a clear plastic box, and green bottle. "On the house," she said.

"Thank you. What's in the box?" He could see the bottle was sparkling juice and the clear plastic had chocolate covered strawberries.

"Cheesecake. These things will hit their expiration date in a couple days, but they're still good, I promise. They'd go to waste if we didn't do anything with them."

Blaine smiled brightly. "Thank you! Thank you very much." He handed the woman his card and took out his phone as he heard it ring. Another text from Kurt. His heart pounded as he thought he had already arrived.

"Almost there. 15 minutes. Pruis in front of me is slower than death."

"Take ur time. I'm still getting ready."

":-D so excited!"

"C u soon."

The woman placed the deserts, the bottle, and the petals in paper bag, and tied a ribbon around the vase. "Was that him?" she asked. "You're blushing." She handed his card back to him.

He nodded his head with a grin. "You're so cute. Have a great night. I'm sure he'll love it."

"Hope so." He gathered everything in his arms. "Thank you again. It was very sweet of you." She followed him to the door and he heard the click of the lock behind him when he exited the shop. He gently put everything in the passenger side seat and drove back to campus with his right hand on the vase so it wouldn't tip over; all the while thinking of what the florist said: "You're blushing." He smiled. _Kurt made me blush._

* * *

><p>Ok readers. Next chapter is the date, I promise. Get ready for fluffiness. :) Please review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

The date begins.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Blaine knew he was cutting it close on time, but was confident he would make it back and be able to set up before Kurt arrived. He made it back to his room without spilling a single drop of water from the vase and placed the flowers on his desk, angling them towards the door. The desert went in his mini fridge and the petals he neatly scattered around the floor and on the surface around the vase. He looked around his room. _Something's missing_. He looked through his closet and grabbed a hot pink scarf. He draped it over his lamp, which subsequently not only dimmed the lit in the room, but turned the lighting pinkish. He grinned in satisfaction. He looked around again. "I deserve a medal." He had just turned on another playlist on his Ipod, this time it was one with a soft undertone feel to it, when he heard a knock on the door. "Yeah?"

"It's me." Blaine jumped to the door when he heard the sweet sound of Kurt's voice. He opened the door, trying to seem cool and calm, but he was excited and very happy.

"Sorry, I thought you were one of the guys. How'd you get in? The outside door is locked."

"Some guy was standing out there smoking. He let me in."

"Oh." Blaine leaned into Kurt and held him close, not patient enough to wait for him to come in yet.

"What's all this?" Kurt asked, seeing past him.

"Ahhh," he smiled and led him in by his hand. "I wanted to do something different. Last minute idea really."

Kurt marveled at the romantic tone Blaine had set in such a short time. Blaine watched him closely to gage his reaction. Then Kurt saw the roses on the desk.

"Oh my." He went over and smelled them as he looked them over.

"For you," Blaine said simply. As proud as he was of his accomplishment, he had never done this before for anyone and was very nervous to see if this was Kurt's thing. To Blaine, Kurt looked scared.

Kurt did another once over of the room with his eyes wide and began breathing heavily. He felt lightheaded.

"Is something wrong?" Blaine asked. Kurt blinked a couple times and shook his head in quick, short movements. Blaine didn't miss the fact that Kurt wasn't smiling. He actually looked like he was hyperventilating. Blaine moved behind Kurt, wrapped his arms around his waist, and rested his chin on Kurt's right shoulder. "Is it too much?" he asked as his confidence depleting rapidly.

Kurt spun around, leaving Blaine to drop his arms. He searched Blaine's eyes, not knowing what he was looking for. For lack of finding words, he kissed Blaine without warning, parting his lips and tasting his boyfriend's tongue. "It's wonderful," he said, finally smiling.

Blaine huffed. He hadn't realized that he was holding his breath. Suddenly, without thinking, he grabbed Kurt and crashed his lips against Kurt's. He ran his hands all over; Kurt's shoulders, his back, his neck, his hips and waist; Blaine's fingers clenched as he grasped feverishly. Their mouths parted. Blaine took the opportunity as an invitation to plunge his tongue in Kurt's mouth, massaging his boyfriend's tongue with his own and tasting Kurt's saliva.

Kurt's arms seemed to be pinned to his chest with Blaine pressed so closely. He pulled away slightly and stared into Blaine's eyes, once again not knowing what he what he was looking for. Blaine's eyes bored back at him, big and full of energy. Both boys breathed heavily. Kurt could feel Blaine's hot breath on his face.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now." Blaine chuckled lightly and brought his hand up to cup Kurt's face. He brushed Kurt's lips with his thumb and replaced his thumb with his mouth, gently capturing the soft pillows that were Kurt's lips. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked.

"No," Kurt enthused. "On the contrary. It was thrilling."

"Good." Blaine wrapped his arms around the waist of the slender dream in front of him. "I've missed you so much, Kurt."

Kurt rested his chin on Blaine's shoulder. "I've missed you too."

"Did we take for granted the time we had when we saw each other everyday?"

"I don't know. I know I didn't. I reveled each moment I was in the same room with you."

The two disentangled one another and to Kurt's surprise, Blaine's eyes were puffy and watery. "What's the matter?" Kurt asked.

"I just- I was oblivious to what I had when I had it. It's only when I was losing you that I truly paid attention."

"Lose me? You never lost me, Blaine. My location changed, but I never went away. It's always been you since I first saw you." Kurt cradled his face.

"I know. I know," he said with his eyes closed. He sighed and gazed up at his porcelain doll through his eyelashes, looking like a sad puppy. "I hate saying goodbye to you."

Kurt puckered his lower lip and embraced the love of his life. "Well how about we worry about goodbye at the end of the night? I don't want to spend the short time I have with you tonight talking about how much we wished we had more time."

Blaine smiled sheepishly. "You're right," he said. "I won't mention it again for the rest of the evening… all two hours and thirty minutes of our evening."

* * *

><p>Okay, the date gets better in the next chapter. No more tears. :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Here's a reward for sticking with this story ;) Klaine fluff and a little surpirse at the end :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

The night was going smoothly and both boys seemed to have forgotten all about the tearful episode that happened earlier and curled up on the petal covered duvet on the floor. They had broken out the chocolate covered strawberries and Kurt giggled at the cliché way Blaine tried to tease him with feeding him a strawberry then taking it away right before he had a chance to bite down.

"Tell me something," Kurt began.

"Anything."

"When you first told me that you wanted to be with me. You said it was my singing Blackbird that made you realize your feelings."

"Yeah."

"Was that it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've heard me sing tons of times. Why that time? There had to have been other things that made you think there was something here."

Blaine smiled and averted his eyes. He was a little embarrassed to admit his girlish crush was less than manly. "There were a lot of things actually. They're stupid though. You don't want to know them."

Kurt didn't miss the childish way Blaine tried to hide his face. This made him want to know the answers even more. "Spill it! Anything that forces you to make _that_ face is well worth the listening time."

Blaine rolled his eyes and sighed as he tried to muster up the courage and remember all the details. "Okay. Well, for starters, at first sight of you, my first thought was: Hello Beautiful. I was almost mortified at myself for having that reaction. Then, when the Warbler's sang Teenage Dream I wanted to kick my own ass when I realized I had been singing to you the entire time."

Kurt was shaking. He was trying to hold in laughter with every any and all strength he could find. The only thing he could manage as conversational non-comital noise was "Mmhmm."

"I felt that I needed to include you in everything I did when you transferred here. I explained that away as wanting to make you feel comfortable and welcomed, but really it was because I wanted you near me. It only amplified when I overheard Thad mention to Jerome that you were cute and wondered what it would take to get you back to his room."

Kurt didn't find this funny. He never told Blaine about the few instances he'd had where Thad had made him extremely uncomfortable. His facial expression changed dramatically.

"I have to admit that hearing that was kind of the last straw because I suddenly became angry with him and then I realized that I was jealous. I didn't want other people fantasizing about what was mine. Then you sang Blackbird and I saw all the passion come out of you through the song and I realized that you weren't mine. Not really anyway. I saw myself in the words you sang and I knew. I knew I could never be whole without you to complete me and I couldn't not say something and let some creeper like Thad try to seduce you-" he stopped himself when he saw Kurt's revealing expression. "-and now that you're stunned into silence and your eyes grew twice their size I can see that he already has tried something." Blaine was babbling.

"Not exactly. I mean, he's hit on me a couple of times-"

"A couple of times?"

"Or, you know, a few."

"A few?"

"Blaine, what do you want me to say? I turned him down and rejected him every time. You can't blame me for his taste."

"You're right. I'm sorry." He paused. "But I feel that I should point out that even though you would be considered high end as far as boyfriend's go, he doesn't have taste." Kurt made a face. He wasn't sure if he was being insulted. "He kind of goes for any guy with a pulse."

"Did he go for you?" Kurt asked shyly.

Blaine stayed quiet and just stared.

"What?" Kurt asked. It was a loaded question. It was one of those that Blaine understood to mean 'Tell me' and 'I'm about to get insanely jealous whether you tell me or not.'

"Shortly after I transferred here, Thad sort of took a liking to me. I hadn't had much experience being around other gay men and I certainly had never been hit on by one." He paused, staring blankly as if looking through the pillow to the left of Kurt. "I liked his attention. It made me feel desired, something I hadn't felt before. I wasn't sure how I felt about him. Looking back now I know that it was just the attention I liked and not him."

"What kind of attention?"

Blaine decided to just come out with it and not drag it out any longer. "We fooled around a bit, but I moved too slow for him, so he got bored and moved onto the next conquest. To be honest I was glad for him to find someone else." He looked back up at Kurt whose expression hadn't softened. If anything, it looked pained.

"Define 'fooled around,'" he said.

Now Blaine understood what was bothering him. It wasn't the kind of jealousy that came when you find you're not the only one, it was the kind that came when you realize that you hadn't gotten there first. "Um. Kissing mostly. Touching. That sort of thing. The touching thing only happened once and that was the last time. I wasn't comfortable."

"How did he touch you?" Kurt didn't bother asking if Blaine touched him back, he'd rather not know, but for some reason unbeknownst to himself, he felt that he needed to hear this. Even though he hated thinking that someone else experienced Blaine before him. Kurt's only other experience with men was Karofsky forcing a kiss onto him, but he didn't count that so much. As far as Blaine was concerned, Kurt was pure. That's how Kurt saw Blaine; too beautiful for anyone to touch so he must be as inexperienced as he was. Plus Blaine told Kurt that he'd never had a boyfriend. Kurt was naïve. He assumed no boyfriend meant no experience.

"Kurt I don't want to talk about this. You're getting upset and I'm uncomfortable with this topic."

"Please? How?"

Now, Kurt's face softened. It wasn't gentle or happy, really. It looked pleading. Blaine took a deep breath and stumbled through his words. "He put his hand down my pants and sort of, I don't know, felt around?" His face turned red with shame. "Can we change the subject now?"

"I'm sorry," Kurt said. "Thinking about you with someone else makes me self-conscious."

Blaine moved to sit next to Kurt. "Then don't think about it. You're perfect the way you are."

"That's not it. I worry that when we do get to that point of… physicality… my inexperience will show and you'll be turned off."

Blaine swiftly pulled Kurt onto his lap and locked his lips with Kurt hard. In a quick burst of confidence and want to squash Kurt's fear, he kissed his boyfriend feverishly, the kind of kiss he knew made his pants tighten.

Kurt responded just as Blaine had hoped. When he broke from the kiss he delicately brought one of Kurt's hands down to the crotch of his pants.

Kurt's eyes went wide with shock and excitement. Instead of a smile, his mouth lolled open. He could feel Blaine's semi hard erection and held his breath.

Blaine's breath was ragged and his vulnerability caught up with him as he held Kurt's hand on the bulge under his denim. "You couldn't turned me off if you tried," he whispered in his ear. He removed Kurt's hand. "Breathe," he cooed.

Kurt let out a deep exhale. "I believe you." He said it simply, not knowing what else to say.

* * *

><p>Is anyone else curious what happened with Thad and Kurt? Please review!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"So, Thad hit on you, huh?" Blaine asked after coming down from the high of kissing Kurt.

"Yeah." Kurt shook his head as if it were nothing, but he was really trying to hide is discomfort in the memory. "It started about a couple weeks after I transferred, but in the beginning it was harmless comments, or whatever."

"Like?"

"Like telling me I have really nice skin."

"And then?"

"And then after while he'd lace a comment with an opportunity to touch or get close. He told me he liked my cologne and practicly pressed himself to me to get a whiff. It was really weird."

"That's all?"

"Well no, but after Sectionals I told him that I wasn't interested."

"Why after Sectionals? And where was I?"

"You were playing beer pong with Wes."

"Oh! At the party. Didn't he leave the party with Cory?"

"Um. Yeah, but that was after the fact."

"What fact?"

Kurt giggled nervously. "Ah. Well." He tried to find the right words so he didn't feel so mortified by the story. "He sort of cornered me and gave me another one liner. Something like 'You look delicious.'"

Blaine smiled. "I'm not sure if this helps, but you really are delicious."

Kurt smiled and exhaled audibly through his nose. "He gave me the creeps. He's just so… predatory."

Blaine was well familiar with the sly way Thad had with unsuspecting victims, but the way it seemed to have bothered Kurt made him wonder. "Why don't you just tell me what happened? You'll feel better."

Kurt agreed that was probably best and began the recollection.

_Kurt had noticed Thad eyeing him the entire evening through curtains of people like he was hunting. Kurt definitely felt like prey. He didn't want Thad. He wanted the handsome, curly haired, brunette who was currently becoming very drunk during his fourth game of beer pong. He wondered what Blaine would say if he saw Kurt with Thad._

_It was during his day dreaming that Thad finally approached Kurt. He had him cornered between furniture. It made Kurt feel like a piece of meat seeing the way Thad's eyes looked him up and down. Dalton attire wasn't required at this party so Kurt was able to see what he looked like in casual clothes. He had good taste. Marc Jacobs from head to toe._

"_You look delicious," he said with the scent of alcohol in his words._

"_Thanks," Kurt replied cautiously. "Marc Jacobs." He gestured to Thad's outfit._

"_You too."_

"_Just the vest. The pants are Alexander Wang and the shirt is Michael Kors."_

"_Did Blaine notice how yummy you look?"_

"_We're not together." _I shouldn't have said that,_ Kurt thought._

"_Yay for me." He raked his eyes over Kurt's figure again. "I bet you're a tease."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I said, I bet you're a tease. Come on. You can't tell me that this," he gestured to Kurt's outfit, "wasn't premeditated to get people to look."_

"_Isn't that the point of fashion?"_

"_Not like this." He laughed. "You chose a pair of pants that show off all the best assets of a man, and a fitted shirt and vest to show off your slender body. Not to mention that it's the perfect color to accent your skin tone. You have creamy peach skin and cherry red lips. Your color choice makes both glow."_

_Kurt didn't know how to respond. "I think I'm going to go check out the Beer Pong table." He made motion to move, but Thad stopped him._

"_You mean, over to Blaine?" He paused. "He used to be on the swim team. He has an amazing body. He's even got that incredibly hot V muscle that Usher has."_

_This got Kurt's attention and he got annoyed. "Why are you doing this?"_

"_I'm trying to get in your pants." He was surprisingly clavier about everything. "Flattery isn't working, so I thought to try talking about a point of interest to you to get your attention. Has it worked?"_

_He didn't know what to address first: the part about Blaine or the part about getting in his pants. "Not in the least." He tried to push past him, but Thad caught him by the arm and moved to kiss Kurt. Kurt flailed his arm and cuffed Thad in the face by accident. "You're disgusting and couldn't get in my pants if I were unconscious. And why is talking about Blaine something that interests me?" His breath was huffing and his cheeks were flushed in anger._

_Thad chuckled. "I must admit that I envy Blaine for having something I want and he doesn't even know he has it."_

"_What's that?"_

"_You," he said rubbing his jaw. Kurt looked confused. "Oh come off it! You two have been eye-fucking each other since you got here. He looks at you like a lost puppy when you sing and smiles like a fucking clown when you walk in a room. You stare at him like if you blink he'll disappear and the whole God damn room really does disappear when you two lock eyes." Kurt knew only some of that to be true. He ignored the rest, but Thad didn't miss the look in Kurt's eyes. "You know I'm right. Look, Kurt. I like you. I'm not a relationship man, but I would give anything, and I mean anything, to lick you from head to toe. You want him? I can help."_

"_Get bent."_

_Thad smiled. "With pleasure. Wanna be the one bending me over?" He winked._

"_You're vile." _

"_Think about my offer." With that parting comment he moved on to the next object of his affection. _

"He didn't so much as look at me the rest of the night," Kurt concluded with a shrug.

"How come you never told me this?" Blaine asked. Kurt puckered his lips and raised his eyebrows as he thought, avoiding eye contact. "Wait," Blaine began. "I know that look. There's more to the story, isn't there? What don't you want to tell me?"

"I don't really want to get into it. It's nothing."

"If it's nothing then you should be able to tell me. If Thad exit's the story there, then who enters?"

Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He remembered perfectly, everything from that night. Moments passed and Kurt saw both the curiosity and worry in Blaine's eyes. "You really don't remember, do you?" he whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Exit Thad, Enter a very happy and drunk Blaine. Please review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

_Kurt felt eyes on him. Blaine was looking on from across the room. He looked concerned. Kurt saw the curly topped boy turn and say something to his table partner Wes and headed in Kurt's direction. He stumbled a couple times, but there were a lot of people around to bump into. He stomped his way up to Kurt and swung his arms around him, pressing his body close. "Don't fall for him," he slurred into Kurt's ear. "He's a player and you deserve better."_

_Kurt rolled his eyes and held onto Blaine. Holding him up was a more accurate description, but it was comforting to be so close to him, alcohol or not. "How are you feeling?" he asked._

"_Cloud nine now that I've got you where I want you. Jesus you smell fucking good."_

_Kurt's heart fluttered. _Maybe there was some truth to what Thad had said about Blaine._ "Are you having fun?"_

_Blaine gave Kurt a peck on the cheek. "Wanna get out of here?" Blaine's breath reeked of beer._

"_Where do you want to go?"_

"_Anywhere! C-Can we go somewhere alone? You're skin is so soft." He kissed his cheek again. "Did I tell you how amazing you look tonight?"_

_Kurt blushed wishing that this moment wasn't being created because of alcohol. _He'll regret this in the morning._ "How about I help you up to your room before I head home?"_

"_Home? No, you can't leave. I hate it when you leave. I'm happier when you're around."_

_Kurt ignored the words. "How 'bout that help to your room."_

"_You're awesome, Kurt. What would I ever do without you?"_

"_Lucky for you that you don't have to know the answer to that." Kurt held up Blaine for most of the way to his room. Blaine blathered on about Sectionals and Thad being gross and not the right guy for Kurt. He dropped compliments here and there and kissed Kurt on the cheek some more. They reached Blaine's door when Blaine pinned Kurt to his dorm room door. _

"_You're so beautiful, Kurt," Blaine cooed. His face looked pained._

"_How much have you had to drink?" Kurt wasn't afraid of Blaine hurting him, but he was afraid of letting Blaine do something he would regret in the morning and that would hurt Kurt more than any abuse Blaine could, but wouldn't dish out._

"_I don't know. I wasn't keeping track. I did do some shots…and I played beer pong twice or four times. I can't remember. Were you there when I played Waterfall or Flip Cup? I think I may have done a beer bong or two." He paused looking like he was deep in thought. "Haha. Wow I really drank a lot, didn't I?"_

_Kurt plastered on a fake smile to appease Blaine. He wasn't upset that Blaine drank so much at all. _He's a big boy and can make his own decisions._ He was more upset that Blaine was taking this time to hit on Kurt as if being drunk meant 'go find the nearest warm body that might concede and fuck it.' He put his hand in Blaine's pocket and fished out the drunkard's dorm keys._

"_Wait," Blaine interjected. Kurt stopped and looked intently at Blaine. "I'm sorry."_

_He didn't know what Blaine was apologizing for. "It's okay. Let's get you in the shower. Maybe that will help sober you up."_

"_Mmm. I love showers. Hot water is the best thing ever invented." Kurt opened the door and watched Blaine as he stumbled his way to the adjoining bathroom._

"_I'll be right in to help you, Blaine. I just need to make a phone call."_

"_Okay." He sounded sleepy._

_He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed his home number. His father picked up the phone sounding like he had been wide awake and waiting for his son's return from his first high school party. "Hello?"_

"_Dad."_

"_Hey, are you on your way home yet? You will miss curfew if you hadn't. Don't think I don't know what's going on at that party of yours."_

"_Yes, Dad, I know you know, but here's the thing…"_

"_Were you drinking? I'll pick you up."_

"_No Dad. I didn't have a drop like I promised, but it's Blaine. He drank WAY too much and I'm afraid to leave him. I can help get him in bed and make sure he's on his side, but Dad I've seen too many Lifetime movies to scare the crap out of me and make me think that he's going to roll over and choke on his own vomit."_

"_What are you asking, Kurt?"_

"_I can't leave him. Can I please stay the night and make sure he's going to be okay in the morning?"_

"_No! Absolutely not! You're not having a slumber party alone with another gay guy."_

"_Dad it's not like that! He's really messed up. Here I can prove it." Kurt hurried into the bathroom to find Blaine staring absently at the shower. He handed his phone to Blaine and told him to say hi to Burt._

"_Mr. Hummel! Hey! How's it going, Sir? Hey, you should know that Kurt is so sweet. He helped me up to my room and *burp* ah sorry." Kurt took the phone way._

"_See? He's wasted and he can't remember what he says. We had the same conversation three times on our way up here. I had to carry him, Dad." Kurt walked back into the bedroom._

"_I understand that you want to help, but how do I know he's not faking?"_

"_If you won't let me care for him here then let me take him home and you can see for yourself. I'll make sure he's ok from our house."_

_Burt thought for a minute and came to the realization that Kurt wasn't lying if he was offering to drive a drunk teen over an hour just to prove a point, then he had bigger things to worry about. "No, that's not necessary. I believe you. You can stay. Just… be safe. And I expect you home tomorrow afternoon."_

"_Thanks, Dad. Really."_

"_And Son?… I'm proud of you for keeping your promise to me and for being responsible."_

_This meant the world to Kurt. "Thanks for trusting me."_

"_I love you. See you tomorrow."_

"_Love you too, Dad." Kurt ended the call and tossed his phone on Blaine's desk. "Blaine!" he called. "You need to turn the water on." Kurt heard the shower turn on as he rummaged through Blaine's things to find a towel and his toiletries. He also took out a t-shirt and lounge pants for Blaine to change into later for bed. He stopped when he opened the drawer that contained his boxers and took a deep breath when he saw that Blaine wore tight fitting boxer briefs. The short ones that stop just below the cheek._

_His face flushed at his own embarrassment that now, of all times, he was getting turned on by the thought of Blaine in his underwear. _Now is definitely not the time,_ he thought and shook the goose bumps off. _

_Kurt turned and saw steam coming from the bathroom. He gathered Blaine's things and walked in the bathroom expecting Blaine to already be in the shower so Kurt could just hand him his toiletries. He was stunned to find Blaine standing in nothing, but a pair of black Calvin's like the ones he had just picked out._

* * *

><p>What should Kurt do next? Review to send me your ideas :)<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you so much for the review. Funny enough, when I read my only review for my last chapter, I had already written this. I guess we wanted the same things in this chapter... except maybe my version is a bit more about Klaine love than Klaine lust ;-P No worries though, Klaine lust is coming soon! Promise!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

_Blaine was standing in his boxer briefs waving his hand under the shower stream to test the temperature. He was swaying along with his hand movements._

_Kurt gulped at the sight of Blaine: rippling muscles from the neck down, defined everything, and the greatest shaped ass that always remained hidden under uniform trousers. Kurt had always thought that Blaine had gone tanning to give him the beautiful color his skin exhibited, but looking at him now, he saw it was natural and probably the sexiest thing he'd ever layed eyes on. He exhaled and there was a tremble in his breath. He cleared his throat. "Blaine. I brought these in for you." He tried his utmost to keep his eyes up and on Blaine's face. He gulped again when Blaine turned his way, completely showing off the front of his body. _Thad was right,_ he thought as he caught a glimpse of Blaine's hip muscles that formed the top of a V and disappeared into his boxers._

_Blaine stayed silent. He simply smiled. He made a move to retrieve the items Kurt brought him, but Kurt stepped towards him. "No, you're not that steady on your feet." Kurt approached him and Blaine placed his hands over Kurt's who was still holding everything._

"_Thank you," he said. Blaine looked tenderly into Kurt's eyes. _

"_You're welcome." Kurt's heart was pounding. This was the look that he'd catch Blaine giving every now and again. It's what gave him hope they would end up together one day. "I'll…I'll just be in your room. If you need anything… just holler." Blaine put everything in the sink to their right without so much as flinching away from Kurt's face. They were inches apart from each other and Blaine was almost naked. Kurt breathed heavily, still trying to keep his eyes up. "O-okay. I'll be going now."_

"_Wait." Blaine gently grabbed Kurt's hands. Then there is was, the pained face again. Kurt turned to puddy because of that face. He'd do anything to make it go away if it meant making Blaine happy again._

_Blaine brought Kurt's hands up to his mouth and kissed both of them. He opened one palm up and place it on his own cheek and nuzzled it with his eyes closed. Kurt closed his eyes too and sighed. His heart was sinking. Blaine was being so sweet and warm. He'd forget this all in the morning, Kurt was sure about that, and they'd go back to normal, Kurt's love going unrequited. "Blaine," he said, hushed._

"_Stay with me." He was pleading, but not asking._

"_I can't," Kurt replied with somberness in his voice._

"_Why not?" Blaine asked in the same tone._

_Kurt's eyes bored into Blaine's whose were not open, but had sadness to them. "You won't remember this in the morning, so it makes this easier to say." Blaine crinkled his forehead, but still retained the look in his eyes. Kurt swallowed hard. "I would give anything to have you asking me the stay, and looking at me the way you were when I walked in, and kissing me, but I would give much more than that to have you do it sober." He took his hand back from Blaine's face. "Take your shower, you'll feel better. I'll be in your room when you're done."_

"_Why don't you want me?" Blaine's eyes teared and Kurt's breath caught, wanting to cry himself._

"_You'll never know how much I do want you, Blaine." He started to turn. Blaine grabbed his hand again. _

"_I'm sorry."_

"_It's okay. Just take your shower."_

"_No, it's not okay. I'm hurting you. I can see it. Everyday I can see it. I don't know how stupid I am for not telling you a long time ago that it's taken every ounce of will power I have not to grab you, and hold you, and kiss you, and never let you go."_

_Tears dropped from Kurt's face freely. "What do you want from me?"_

"_Don't cry. Just don't cry." With that Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt with a passion he'd never felt. _

_Kurt gave in and let Blaine kiss him. It was warm and inviting. There was sense of electricity about the way Blaine held him and put pressure on his lips. Kurt opened his eyes for an instant and saw Blaine's shut tight._

_In an abrupt maneuver, Blaine pulled himself from Kurt's lips and tucked himself into Kurt so that no part of their bodies weren't wrapped up in each other. "I'm so sorry," he cried. "I've wanted to kiss you for so long. I'm sorry. Kurt, I'm so sorry."_

_Kurt remained silent as he listened to Blaine's sobs and apologies. As much as these moments should have brought him joy because he wanted them so badly, they only brought him pain. He felt like he did when Karofsky kissed him, cheated. _This wasn't supposed to happen this way, _he thought._ He's supposed to be sober and nervous to tell me how he feels, not sad. Our first kiss is supposed to be surrounded by happiness, not apologies._ Kurt waited until Blaine stopped shaking with gasping cries. Blaine's grasp on Kurt's body loosened some and Kurt pulled away, still looking at the tear stained face of the boy he loved and keeping him at arms length._

"_You look tired," he said._

_Blaine sniffled. His eyes were closed. He looked like he fell asleep on his feet. "I am. I'm so tired."_

"_Okay. Let's get you off to bed then." Kurt got under Blaine's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his body in two places. He took the stance he did when he was bringing Blaine up to his room and slowly walked him over to his bed. While still holding on, he managed to turn down Blaine's bed._

_Blaine slumped himself down on the mattress. "Lay on your side, Blaine." Blaine did as he was instructed. He was limp like a rag doll, but still capable to moving himself. Kurt took Blaine's body pillow and tucked it behind Blaine's back so he couldn't roll back. He pulled the covers up to Blaine's shoulder and just as he was about to move away Blaine grabbed his hand. "Stay," he said._

"_I'm not going anywhere," he meant it; in more ways than one._

"_Don't let me forget in the morning."_

"_Forget what?"_

"_What I told you in the bathroom." Kurt didn't answer. "Promise me," he said._

"_I promise." It was that moment that Kurt decided to lie. He wouldn't tell him what they shared that night or confess his feelings for him until Blaine came to terms with his own. He had resolved to keep the events of that night hidden until Blaine remembered. Kurt had little hope that Blaine would remember, but a little goes a long way._

_Blaine fell asleep almost instantly. Kurt walked back into the bathroom and turned the shower off. He grabbed a throw blanket that was on the foot of Blaine's bed and curled up on an armchair in the corner and fell asleep with the taste of Blaine still on his lips._

"I don't remember any of that," Blaine said barely audible.

"No, you wouldn't, would you? You woke up in the morning and the first thing you said when you saw me was 'what happened?' and 'how did I get here?'" There was a somberness to Kurt's voice, but there was a hint of matter-of-factness to it. He had come to terms with the disappointment he felt when he realized the kiss they shared the night before might be the only one they ever did and that Blaine might never know that Kurt knew how Blaine felt, but couldn't understand why he wouldn't end his suffering by letting himself fall for Kurt. Was Kurt so wrong to fall for?

Blaine's eyes welled with tears. "You held this memory in? Why didn't you tell me?"

Kurt lowered his face. He wasn't sure why, but he felt ashamed. "I was used to you rejecting me. I thought that if you didn't remember then it was one thing that I could have just for me, but if I told you and you disregarded it, then it would have ruined us." He looked back up. "I just wanted a piece of that night to be real so badly."

Blaine kneeled and offered his hands to Kurt. "Come here." Kurt kneeled and collapsed into Blaine's arms. "Just because I don't remember it, doesn't make what I said any less true." He held Kurt tighter. "That part I said about never wanting to let you go… I still feel that way. You walk into a room and all I want to do it grab you. When I know you have to leave, a lump starts to rise in my throat and all I can think is 'how am I doing this time after time?' It kills me to no end to think you held this inside, thinking I could only love you if I were drunk." He pushed the fragile boy far enough away so that he could see his face. Blaine made Kurt look him in the eyes. "You mean the world to me. I am empty without you. That is something I will never forget. Got it?" Kurt nodded and collapsed back into Blaine. "I'll never let you go," he said into Kurt's hair.

* * *

><p>I guess this is a really emotional date... Reviewing makes Kurt stop crying :)<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Yes, I am fully aware that I'm dragging bits of the night out and some of you are asking for some Klaine action. It's coming, I promise, they just need to get the kinks out first.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

After the tears dried, both boys lied side by side staring at one another, every now and then a hand would raise to touch the other boy lovingly, or a sentence or two would slip out in a whisper that would melt the recipient's heart.

Ten minutes pasted of this and Kurt excused himself to use the restroom. He pressed himself to Blaine and kissed him. Blaine started to wrap his arms around Kurt when he pushed himself away. "Bathroom, remember?" Blaine stuck his bottom lip out and pretended to pout. Kurt rolled his eyes playfully and stood up.

Blaine watched Kurt slink his way to the door, taking in the look of Kurt in his tight pants. Those pants fit like a dream on Kurt. They hugged his hips and perfectly round behind like they were made for the soul purpose of teasing Blaine. He held back a moan. _God, he looks so good._ His eyes raked over his boyfriend hungrily.

The door shut behind Kurt and Blaine plopped his head back down onto the pillow, breaking his trance on Kurt. _I just checked out my boyfriend's ass_, he thought. _I'm allowed to do that, right? It's not pervish to appreciate a loved one's body._ Blaine almost felt embarrassed going through this line of thinking. He'd been attracted to men for as long as he could remember, but he'd never wanted to touch another man as animalistic as he did Kurt, and his attractions certainly never involved pure emotions.

He stood and stretched. He felt it was important to try to calm the feeling that was pumping through his veins. He jumped a couple times and stretched some more, as if shaking out horny were possible. Before he had a chance to stop himself, he heard the doorknob click as it turned, and Blaine quickly opened it the rest of the way, pulled Kurt in by his hand, and backed Kurt up against the shutting door. He boxed Kurt in by placing both hands on either side of Kurt's head on the door.

Kurt looked startled as first, but quickly changed his facial expression to submissive and inviting. His heart was racing.

Blaine's first instinct was to crush Kurt's body with his own, but took in the look of the porcelain doll in front of him who looked as if he was trying not to ask for Blaine to do just as his first instinct told him to, and it softened his demeanor immediately. Kurt deserved more than lust.

Slowly, Blaine removed his right hand from the door and ran his fingertips gently from Kurt's cheek, down his neck, across his shoulders, down his arm, and linked Kurt's hand with his own. Kurt moved reflexively along with Blaine. Never leaving the gaze of Kurt's eyes, Blaine saw what he was looking for: the same emotion filled intensity that he felt; the need for more. He brought Kurt's perfect hand to rest on his shoulder and delicately brought his own to rest of the small of the other boy's back.

Kurt's breath hitched and he trembled at Blaine's touch. He leaned in and kissed Blaine with parted lips. "You taste like chocolate," he said breathily.

Blaine smiled, his eyes glazed and shiny with happiness. With his free hand, Blaine gently held Kurt's fingertips in his palm and edged backwards, pulling him towards the bed.

If it weren't for Blaine breaking eye contact to make sure he wasn't going to trip on his duvet over, Kurt would not have noticed the clock behind Blaine. "Thirty minutes," he said with a disappointment in his voice.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Thirty minutes. That's how long we have before I have to leave."

Blaine turned around and looked at the clock to see for himself. _8:30_, he thought. He looked back at Kurt, trying to stay positive, and saw his beautiful eyes turn downward, something he often did when he was about to try to hide tears. Blaine didn't want the evening to be sullied by crying "…again," he thought. He wanted to make the night happy and wonderful for Kurt. _He shouldn't be crying during such a perfect evening._ He hated the clock for breaking the moment. "Come here." He wrapped Kurt up in his arms and rubbed his back with one hand and caressed the back of his head with the other. "It's going to be okay. Don't be upset."

"This evening was so perfect that I don't want it to end. And now I'm ruining it, by being emotional... Again."

"No," Blaine soothed. "No, you didn't ruin anything. I don't want it to end either." Blaine could feel the strength Kurt had by how tightly he held onto him. "But it would be ruined if we spend the rest of the night depressed about how the night should have gone instead of making our time last."

This seemed to make sense to Kurt. He let go of his vice grip on Blaine and looked him in the eyes. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. Why don't we just put a movie on and we can curl up together."

"No movie, the music that's on now is fine." Kurt took a deep breath to try to calm himself. "But curling up would be great."

"Okay." Blaine smiled. It swelled his heart to know that he knew Kurt so well that he could calm him so quickly. It also gave him an overwhelming sense of warmth that he cared so much. He hadn't wanted to hold or comfort someone as much as he did Kurt. It genuinely bothered him to think that Kurt could ever be upset. _No one so beautiful should ever be anything less than happy_, he thought. Blaine turned toward the bed and lied down, angling himself slightly on his side. He looked up at Kurt and opened his arms.

* * *

><p>As I said in my last chapter :) Reviewing makes Kurt stop crying... ;-P<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

I had to upload this immediately after posting the last chapter because I didn't want anyone to get bored. So, as a reward for sticking with Kurt's tears, here's a a taste of what everyone's been asking for.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12<strong>_

No words needed to be exchanged for Kurt to automatically lie down next to him and nuzzle himself close as Blaine's arms closed around him. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder as Blaine rested his lips on Kurt's forehead. Minutes slipped by without words being said.

"Do you have a heart murmur?" Kurt asked.

Blaine didn't move. Instead he talked softly into Kurt's skin. "Yeah. How'd you know?" It was then he realized that one of Kurt's hands were pinned between them both and rested on Blaine's chest.

"I can feel it. Your heart is pounding, but if you count to seven, the fourth beat skips, then the third one after that beats an extra beat. The pattern repeats itself over and over." Kurt wasn't really explaining, it was more of a chatter to fill space.

Blaine smiled and pulled back to admire his boyfriend. "That's what you've been doing this whole time? Counting?"

Kurt grinned back. "What have you been doing?"

Blaine paused, trying to think of the suavest way to flirt with the boy in his arms. "Dreaming."

Kurt fell right for Blaine's trap. "Dreaming of what?"

Blaine brushed a lock of hair that fell into Kurt's eyes. He tucked it back with the rest of his soft tufts and turned his eyes to meets Kurt's. "Of doing this." He cupped the boy's face and brought his lips to meet Kurt's.

Kurt smiled into the kiss and met Blaine with equal affection. "Mmm," Blaine moaned lightly. "I love kissing you." His hand never left Kurt's face and he rubbed the porcelain skin of Kurt's temples delicately.

There was silence again as Kurt's expression changed. This was a face Blaine didn't recognize, but he could feel his heart beat racing. He was about to ask what was wrong, but Kurt spoke instead.

"I love you." There, he thought, I said it. It was barely audible, but he threw it out there for Blaine to take.

Blaine thought he heard Kurt say 'I love you,' but he wasn't sure. He didn't know if it was fear that made him think he might have said something else, or the shear want to. It came as a surprise to him. Wasn't this the goal? To have love? Isn't this what you wanted? He wasn't sure. He had never sat and made himself evaluate his feelings for Kurt. He knew he cared for him; he was certainly attracted, he was the only one who could make or break his day. When had I given that power to him? There were so many things that raced through his head. Love. Do I?

Blaine was quiet for too long, for Kurt to think he had heard him. In case he did, but didn't know what to say in return Kurt didn't repeat it. He didn't want to be rejected. Instead he just waited.

Blaine broke the silence. "I'm sorry," he said. "I know I should be saying it back, but…"

"Don't-" Kurt interrupted. "You don't have to. If you don't feel the same way, I don't want to hear it. We're happy as we are and I don't need a four letter word to become a problem."

Blaine stared, shocked. There was that feeling again, creeping up on him, the one that made him protective of Kurt when he seemed less than happy. The only problem was that it was him who made him that way. "Stop," he said with a slight pang in his chest. "Don't do that to yourself. You just said something very important and special. Don't downgrade that to just a four letter word because I'm an idiot."

"You're not an idiot."

"Yes, I am, Kurt. I'm scared. I have the most beautiful creature in my grasps telling me how he feels and I don't say anything. I don't know what to say." Blaine's eyes were wild. "I've never been in love, so I don't know what this is. I know that I hate being without you. I know that I came alive when I met you. I know that being with you is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and the worst part of my day is wondering when the next time I'll see you is because I don't have you with me at that moment. God, Kurt." He was breathing very heavily now. "I just- I want you, Kurt. I want all of you. I want you for always and I don't want to share."

Kurt saw the look of desperation in Blaine and crashed his lips and body to Blaine. The intensity grew quickly and soon both boys were grasping at one another as they did before, breaking apart for mere milliseconds to gasp for breath before plunging their tongues and massaging them together.

Giving Kurt a shove, he rolled Kurt onto his back. Kurt wound his arms around Blaine's back and pulled the curly haired dream to him, unintentionally making Blaine grind his crotch into Kurt's. "Ung," they both moaned.

Blaine caressed Kurt's face and hungrily nibbled on Kurt's neck. Kurt grasped at anything he could reach: Blaine's back, shoulder blades, hair, and arms. He curled his fingers in Blaine's curls and forcibly pulled Blaine's head away from Kurt's neck.

This made Blaine grind his hips again. A moan escaped him. "Ung. Kurt…" His breath was ragged. "You're… making me…" Kurt bucked his hips and captured Blaine's lips with his own; taking the quick opportunity of Blaine's open mouth, Kurt plunged his tongue into Blaine's mouth. Blaine met Kurt's enthusiasm, but broke the kiss quickly. "Ahh," he heaved. "Kurt, I'm so hard for you."

Kurt could feel Blaine's cock pressed up against him, trying to bust out of its pants. "I want you sooo bad. Fuck. Blaine."

There was something about Kurt swearing that made Blaine become even more turned on. Hearing Kurt moaning his name, Blaine ground his hips harder into Kurt's groin and felt how large he swelled. He suddenly found a new confidence knowing that he was the cause of it. "Ask me."

"Blaine."

"Tell me what you need."

"You. Shit. Ahh. Fuck. I need you."

Blaine's voice lowered and the ragged sound went away. "Beg me," he cooed into Kurt's lips.

"Touch me. Pleeeaaassse. Touch me. I neeeed you."

Blaine moaned, but kept his composure. "Louder."

"Ung. Fuck Blaine. Touch me!" Kurt practically yelled it. If Blaine's neighbor's were paying attention they could most likely hear them. This didn't deter Blaine from his task at all. "Do it! Pleeeaaassse, Blaine!"

Blaine crashed his lips to Kurt's and kissed him hard over and over while his left hand fumbled with Kurt's pant's button. This was new territory for Blaine, he'd never unbuttoned someone else's pants before. He gave up trying to unbutton Kurt's pants one handed and blind. He released Kurt's mouth with an audible smack and lifted himself to kneeling between his legs. Blaine was surprised that it took a mere second to unfasten the pants, but before he had a chance to reach his real destination, Kurt sat up and Blaine's first instinct was to pull Kurt to him.

This caused Kurt to be perched on Blaine's lap with his legs straddling his love's waist. Not being able to control himself, Kurt rocked his hips back and forth. There was an urgency to their movements. It wasn't because they felt rushed. It was more of a fear that if they stopped for one instant, the moment would disappear. They both needed to feel close for so long that they felt they'd die if they let go of one another.

Kurt reached down and made quick work of Blaine's jean button and zipper. He made motion to slip his hand into Blaine's pants when Blaine moved to lay Kurt back down. Kurt fell backwards with Blaine attached to his lips. Something about Blaine's kissing changed. It wasn't as urgent. It became gentle again, like when Kurt had just walked in. He became confused and that confusion quickly turned to disappointment. What happened? he thought. Did I do something wrong? Both boys lied there with their pants undone, kissing, touching, doing nothing more with their hips; their movements calm.

* * *

><p>This didn't go exactly where I originaly wanted it to. I originaly had this chapter oozing with smut, but after you read the next chapter, I hope you'll see that what happens instead is more important for the characters.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

I know everyone wants Klaine to just get it on already, but I hope people see the importance of the characters feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Blaine continued to caress and kiss Kurt, feeling warm all over as he did so. He was happy. He couldn't explain what happened that made his actions change from energetic to calm. He only knew that somewhere between the moaning and the grasping a flash popped in his head of Kurt smiling. Kurt smiling was a wonderful thing to Blaine. His favorite part of being with Kurt was seeing that beautiful face smiling in gleefulness. Thinking of this again Blaine backed his head away from his boyfriend and smiled as he caressed his cheek. It was then in that moment Blaine realized something. His urgency to stay close to Kurt, his need to be tender with him, the warmth he felt at the simple thought of him; it all was telling him one thing. He rolled off Kurt, off the bed, and stood with his back to him. He zipped his pants and buttoned them back up before he clasped his hands behind his head.

Kurt became self-conscious and buttoned his pants as well. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He waited in silence a few moments before forcing himself to look up at Blaine, who still had his back to him. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

Blaine dropped his arms as he spun on his heels. He looked upset. He stepped toward Kurt and dropped to his knees between Kurt's legs and settling his hands on Kurt's hips. "No," he replied comfortingly.

Kurt bowed his head, unable to look Blaine in the eyes. "What happened? Why'd you pull away?" He looked so sad. So helpless. This upset Blaine.

Blaine rose a hand and cupped the side of Kurt's face to make him look at his face. Kurt's head lolled like a doll and moved with Blaine's movements. "I realized something. It wasn't you; you're perfect. It was just something that I felt that suddenly became overwhelming."

Kurt brought his eyes up and look at Blaine through his eyelashes. He still looked sad. "And what was that?" he asked innocently.

Blaine smiled. He felt vulnerable, like a child. He exhaled through his nose and mustered his courage. He moved Kurt's face with his hand still cupping the porcelain skin, making sure Kurt was looking him in the eyes. "That I'm utterly, insanely, head over heels, in love with you." He left it at that. _How else could one describe a strong emotion? _he thought.

Kurt merely stared back, not expecting Blaine's confession. Up until now, Blaine's love for Kurt was something Kurt just knew about, but Blaine had never said it out loud. Although he felt and knew of Blaine's true feelings, he was still taken aback to actually hear them being expelled.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. "Kurt say something." He smiled wearily not sure how he'd be taken.

Finding words, "Say it again," Kurt asked.

"I love you. I'm in love with you. There is no part of you that I'm not crazy about," he said without hesitation. He knelt up so he'd be taller and closer to Kurt's face.

He'd waited so long to hear those words. Now that he has finally heard them, he didn't know how to respond. He felt high. He closed his eyes and grinned slightly; sighing in relief. "Say it again," he asked once more.

Blaine chuckled lightly and moved closer to his love. "I love you." He leaned in and kiss him gently. "I love you." Another kiss. He moved closer. "I love you." Kiss. He was standing now, leaning down to kiss Kurt and slowly lowering him back down on the bed. "I." Kiss. "Love." Kiss. "You." Kiss. "Kurt."

* * *

><p>So... Kurt has to go home in the next chapter... should he break curfew and stay? or should I save an encounter for another day? Post your opinions in a review please!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews! Okay so! One person really wanted Kurt to make curfew because "distance makes the heart grow fonder and the smut smuttier" lol I liked that comment alot :) BUT everyone else was screaming for Klaine action... so I came up with a compromise. Hope you like the next two chapters ;) I'm going to upload 15 later today JUST to make the cliffhanger worth the wait. :-P AND I LOVE REVIEWS!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Kurt walked into his house just two minutes shy of curfew and knew his dad would be awake waiting for him, despite probably being exhausted from work. "Kurt?" came his father's voice from the living room. He slipped his shoes off and poked his head into the living room to say goodnight.

"Hi, dad."

"Cutting it close aren't you?"

"Isn't that what curfews are for? Being back by a certain time? I'm two minutes early."

"You're right. Sorry." The two looked awkwardly at each other for a few seconds. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah."

"How's Blaine?"

"Blaine's good."

"Where'd he take you to eat?"

Kurt froze. "Oh. Um. Well."

"You did go out for dinner, right?"

"Please don't be mad at me."

"Ah. Jesus, Kurt. Just tell me you didn't have sex because it's really one thing I can't handle to think about. I don't want to start worrying about my son skirting around behind my back."

Kurt answered quickly. "No sex. Honest, Dad. Clothes stayed on the entire time." He looked at his father earnestly in hopes Burt would believe him. "Dinner was in the plans, but we really just wanted to spend some time together. It was nice to be able to spend time with someone who knows what I'm going through."

"Going through? Kurt are you having problems at school again? Cause if you are I swear to God I'll murder that Karofsky kid."

"No! Dad it's not that." Kurt sounded drained to Burt.

"Come on in here. Have a seat."

This wasn't a conversation Kurt wanted to be having, but felt that it might do him good to get it all out. Also, he was continually touched that his father cared so much. Kurt plopped himself on the couch and waited for his father to start the line of questioning. "What's buggin' you?"

"Nothing's really bugging me. It's just-" he thought for a moment. Did he really want to rehash a sex talk with his father? _Perhaps I'll edit,_ he thought. "It's Blaine."

"What about him?"

"It's not even him. I don't really know how to explain it. I miss him."

Burt smiled. Kurt didn't understand why. "Ah. The distance is getting to you."

"Yeah! It's getting to both of us. I mean, we see each other on weekends and stuff, but it just seems like we never get any time for just us. Then when we finally have a night to ourselves, and we spend most of the night complaining about how we wish we had more time instead of actually making good use of the time we do have."

"Define 'good use.'"

Kurt wasn't going to fall into his trap. He knew Burt was waiting for Kurt to mention something sexual so he could freak out about it, but Kurt knew what to say. "I don't know, Dad. I'm seventeen. How about anything other than crying?" He shook his head involuntary. "I was with him for less than three hours and spend a large chunk of that time wiping away tears and apologizing."

"Kurt, can I ask you something? It' s something I've been curious about, since Blaine started coming around here."

"Sure," he answered slowly.

"I know you're an emotional person. You wear your heart on your sleeve and that's cool and all. Most guys have a lot of trouble expressing, but how does Blaine react when you, you know, cry?"

Kurt didn't have to think about the answer to this question. "He's very supportive. He's generally a positive person so he's good at calming me. It doesn't seem to bother him. What does bother him is when I apologize for being emotional. He hates that. Blaine's not always strong though. He cries too." Flashes of Blaine sobbing in the bathroom after the Sectionals party popped into his mind.

"Well, that's good. I know I've said it before, but I'm really glad you have someone like him in your life. I've never seen you so happy than when he's around."

"Thanks Dad." Kurt smiled a genuine smile. He stood up and started to walk to the stairs.

"One last thing, Kurt." Kurt turned back around and looked cautiously at his father. "The next time you wanna go to Dalton, just ask, okay? I don't wanna be thinking that my son is alone with another seventeen year old. A good looking one at that." Kurt blushed. "I mean it. You nabbed a good looking kid."

"Okay Dad, I got it."

"My point is that if something went wrong and I had to come get you, I don't wanna be surprised that you weren't at Rachel's house when you said you'd be. I'm just asking for honesty."

"Alright."

"I'll warn you that I may not always say yes, but I understand that it's harder for you to have a public relationship than Finn so I promise to try my best to be understanding. I want you two to have as normal a relationship as everyone else's."

"Even if that means your son is alone in a dorm room with a very good looking seventeen year old boy who has feelings for you son?"

Burt chuckled. Half of his chuckle was uncomfortable and the other half was genuine laughter. "You really like this kid?"

_He wanted honesty_, Kurt thought. "I'm in love with him." He couldn't help, but smile. Burt pondered what that meant for his son. He was happy for him.

Kurt was once so miserable and hated who he was. Now he has no fear. "That's awesome, Kurt." He meant it. Kurt knew he meant it. "And Blaine? He uh-" Burt waved his fingers between himself and Kurt to signify some form of connection.

"Yeah, Dad. He actually told me tonight that he was in love with me too." He paused and made a face. "Hence more crying."

Burt didn't know what to say to his son. He was happy for him and felt all the love a parent could feel at the thought of their child's first love. "You know, I love you too, Kurt."

Kurt smiled awkwardly. "Does that mean I'm not grounded?" Both men laughed together and said their good nights. Kurt walked up to his room and heard his father's footsteps dragging their way to Burt and Carol's room. He would be asleep in ten minutes, Kurt was sure.

An hour had passed since he'd been home and he finished his moisturizing routine and texted Blaine to tell him he got home all right and his father wasn't mad that he drove to Dalton. Blaine responded by texting: I love you.

Kurt wasn't really tired, but laid down anyway. He could see the starry night outside his bedroom window and the moonlight illuminated his room brilliantly. He momentarily thought of Blaine kissing him earlier that night and trying to take off his pants. He thought about how they'd never done anything below the belt before and wondered, had Blaine not stopped to tell him he loved him, how far things would have gone. Kurt felt himself tense involuntarily. He flexed his groin and lower abdomen muscles to release the tension and felt the warm sensation of arousal course through his body.

He tried to shake off the horny feeling and decided that he couldn't sleep because the moonlight was too bright. He got out of bed, adjusting his dick when he stood and walked to close the curtains. He looked out the window and saw his car at the end of the drive way. He puckered his lips as a thought popped in his head of driving back to Dalton. He could hear his father snoring, and he was positive that even if Finn was awake, he was probably laying in bed with his ear buds in. Carol took Ambien to sleep so a bomb could go off and she wouldn't wake up. No one would know he left as long as he came back early enough in the morning.

Kurt adjusted himself again, feeling a longing for someone to touch him there other than himself. "Fuck, I'm going to get in so much trouble if I get caught." He decided to act quickly if he was going to do this before he convinced himself not to. He grabbed the pants he wore earlier to see Blaine and an under shirt from his drawer. Fashion was not really the goal for this trip. He tiptoed down the hallway and skipped over the steps on the stairs that creaked. He reached for the car keys in the key bowl and clutched them tightly so they wouldn't jingle. He slipped his feet into the shoes he wore earlier that were still at the door and took a deep breath exiting the door, not believing he was actually going through with his idea. He closed the door slowly and exhaled when the door was closed. He jumped when he heard a car door shut. He whipped around and illuminated by the moonlight, wearing a grin and arms crossed across the chest, was Blaine.

* * *

><p>Any ideas on what happens next? Is Blaine returning a forgotten jacket? or did he come for something else?<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

How sweet... Blaine came to visit... read on to find out why. ;-D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Kurt's heart started racing the more he took in the sight of his boyfriend illuminated in the blue moonlight and smiling coyly on the sidewalk. The two boys started walking slowly towards each other. "I guess we had the same idea," Kurt said in hushed tones.

"I hope you weren't planning on sneaking out to see some else."

"Just my boyfriend, but I guess you'll do."

Blaine chuckled flirtatiously. They reached one another and stood very still, inches apart. "What shall we do with our time?" he asked looking from Kurt's lips to his eyes.

Kurt could feel Blaine's breath on his face. It was hot; a contrast to the now chilled, spring, night air. Kurt was already closing the gap between them when he said, "I'm sure we can think of something."

Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth almost on impact of their lips meeting. He snaked his hands around Kurt's waist and dug his nails into his back running them up and down. His heart was pounding and his breathing heavy. He could smell Kurt's lotions that were applied to his face earlier and for reasons he didn't know, the scent turned him on more.

Their tongues entwined each other, massaging and prodding with fervor, while their heads tossed left and right wildly as they tried to find a way to gain deeper access and intensity. Kurt curled his fingertips in Blaine's thick curls. He clenched his fingers and pulled Blaine's head away from his own to catch a breath. "You taste amazing," he said, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"You smell so fucking good." Blaine crashed his lips back against Kurt's. He dragged the crook of his palm down the sides of Kurt's torso and stopped at his hips. Blaine dug his thumbs into the soft muscles of Kurt's hips and pulled him closer with a grunt.

A low sounding "Uhng" escaped Kurt's throat at the forceful touch that Blaine utilized. He could feel Blaine's erect member pressing against him when Blaine pulled him close, but quickly pulled away when he felt his boyfriend's cock twitch on his leg.

"What's the matter?" Blaine asked, more out of breath than before.

Kurt grabbed the collar of Blaine's t-shirt in his fist and pulled him in for a quick kiss and then grabbed his hand. "Come on." He dragged him behind the house into the flower garden he and Carol made and headed for the back of the shed.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked.

"Shut up." Kurt released his hand, turned and grabbed Blaine's face with both hands and pulled him to his lips.

Blaine shoved Kurt into the wall of the shed and pressed himself up against him. He growled as he palmed the side of Kurt's face with his left hand and forced Kurt's head to the side, exposing his neck. Blaine latched his teeth onto Kurt's perfect skin and dragged his pearly whites across his neck. "Ahh!" Kurt groaned.

"Did that hurt?" Blaine asked seductively. He ground his groin into Kurt's throbbingly hard dick.

"Shit!" Kurt blurted out.

"I'm sorry, my love." He plunged his mouth back into Kurt's neck and licked the line he made with his teeth before pressing his lips to the skin.

In a moment of blind lust, Kurt thrust his hands down the back of Blaine's sweatpants and grasped the perfectly shaped ass that he'd long to touch for so long. He pulled Blaine closer and ground his hips to Blaine's for much needed friction.

Blaine let go of Kurt's face. He was blind with ecstasy, but still did not want to hurt his beloved. His hips met Kurt's with the same verve Kurt showed him. "You like that?"

"Uhhhh, Yeah." Kurt's eyes were shut tight.

"I have something better." In a very quick movement, Blaine removed his hands from Kurt's hips and grasped his wrists, pinning them to the wall above Kurt's head and holding them there with one hand. His right hand made quick work of Kurt's pants button, pleased with himself that he didn't have any trouble this time. He plunged his hand into Kurt's boxers and extricated his rock hard cock, stroking it vigorously.

Kurt gasped at the feeling of Blaine's hand pumping his cock. "Oohhh…Aahh… Fuck, Blaine." Kurt could feel his stomach tightening. He was close. "Uhng. Blaine?"

"Yes, my love?" Kurt loved how Blaine kept calling him that.

"I'm- I'm close… I'm gonna-"

"Open your eyes. I wanna see the look in your eyes when I make you cum." Blaine pumped his hand harder and faster. "Open them!"

"I c-can't!" he exclaimed.

"Open them or I'm never touching you again."

Kurt forced his eyes open and met Blaine's firey gaze. He gasped again and struggled to keep his breathing under control. His knees were buckling.

"I love you," Blaine said. It wasn't seductive anymore. He said it so sweetly, it could have given you a toothache.

"Fuck, I love you so much." Kurt managed to get out. "Uuhh. I'm gonna… I'm c-" Kurt's eyes rolled behind his head for an instant as his ejaculation pooled onto the ground at their feet.

Blaine watched as the light in Kurt's eyes dimmed and then came back again as Kurt regained his post-climax faculties. He brushed the head of Kurt's now tender cock with his thumb and licked the semen off his thumb for Kurt to see.

Without hesitating or giving himself time to enjoy his orgasm, he ripped his wrists from Blaine's grasp and crouched down low, tugging Blaine's sweat pants down with him. As he took Blaine's very sizable dick into his hand he looked up at Blaine through his eyelashes.

_Ohmygod! I could cum right now just for that look._ he thought. He rested his hands on the wall in front of him and leaned onto it for support. Kurt licked the head of Blaine's dick and looked up at him again before taking him into his mouth. "Ahh" He shut his eyes tightly. He had intended to watch, but the feeling of his dick in Kurt's warm and wet mouth made Blaine re-evaluate his abilities. He wasn't going to last long if Kurt was this good at blowing him.

Kurt bobbed his head back and forth, swirling his tongue around the head and rolling it on the underside of the shaft. Blaine seemed to respond best to that so Kurt did it often to please him. He stroked with his hand what he couldn't fit in his mouth despite already fitting what he thought was a lot.

"Uhhh. Fuck Kurt. You feel so good. Don't stop. Oh God, I love you."

Kurt stroked Blaine faster into his mouth. He was mimicking his technice from what he'd seen in a porno once, but despite feeling like he didn't know what he was doing, he was glad to be the cause of the sounds Blaine was making. The moans, growls, and mentions of Kurt's name made him feel like he'd cum again just from the sounds.

Blaine gave one last grunt as he bucked his hips. "I- I'm gonna c-cum." Kurt mewed a simple "mmhmm" just before Blaine shot his warm seed down Kurt's throat.

Kurt continued to gently stroke until Blaine's ejaculatory vein stopped throbbing. As he softened, Kurt removed Blaine from his mouth and looked up at Blaine innocently and out of breath.

Blaine touched Kurt's chin with his thumb and for finger and guided him up to his lips. He kissed him gently and relaxed himself onto Kurt. Both boys were sweaty and out of breath. They remained there against the wall for several minutes in complete silence.

Kurt opened his eyes and look up towards the starry night sky. He smiled lazily, exhaled through his nose and closed his eyes again as he nuzzled closer to Blaine.

* * *

><p>The night could continue if you only review :) Please post comments or wants for what happens next. Do they get caught or should their late night meetings become a regular thing? Also, this was my first smut... I need positive reinforcement... or negative, whatever. :P<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

All your reviews are sooo awesome! I'm filled with joy! I actualy think two of my reviewers are fighting though haha. One says that my smut doesn't have enough detail and another says it was the best written one he/she ever read... so taking that into consideration... I'm working on it :)

ANYWAY! No worries, my loves, Blaine has not left yet, so the evening continues in this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Kurt and Blaine sat shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand, up against the back of the shed wall on the broken gravel that lined the building. Blaine had his head angled to Kurt giving a look that was completely blissed out. Kurt kept his head tilted toward the sky. The two sat in silence and Kurt was amazed at how un-awkward things were.

He'd always imagined the time between post intimacy and one person leaving to be weird. How could you go from complete ecstasy to normal and not have some form of oddity feeling between the two people involved? Kurt was happy to find that he was wrong. Instead, there was a calmness between them. They didn't need words; there were no thoughts of sadness because Blaine would be leaving eventually; there was no tension; only closeness and connectivity. Kurt thought of Avatar and how the blue people connect to everything through their braid, bonding them to that organism. He imagined this to feel like that.

Blaine stared at the beautiful creature to his right, taking in every detail of his profile. Kurt's skin was creamy and made to look like alabaster in the pale moonlight. He was overwhelmed with emotion for the boy next to him. _This is right_, he thought and started rubbing the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb. This roused Kurt's attention and he turned his head to look at Blaine with a smile.

"I love you," said Kurt, breaking the silence first.

"_I_ love _you_," Blaine replied.

"Can we stay here? In this moment? Just never leave?"

Blaine looked on lovingly. "Sure. Let me get the Greek Gods on the phone and ask them to make this night never end. The stars won't disappear, the sun won't rise, and no one will wake up to catch us." Both boys laughed breathily. "I mean that, you know. I would if I could." Kurt knew, he tone wasn't sarcastic.

"I don't think you'd have to call them. Aren't you one already?"

Blaine chuckled. "That is entirely too corny for me to be able to come up with a response."

Kurt's eyes sparkled. He was pleased with himself.

"Besides," Blaine continued, "I'm not Greek. I'm half Philippino."

"Don't knock it. You're so hot my dad even said you were good looking."

"Get out. Really?"

Kurt giggled. "Yeah, he said it earlier tonight." Kurt shifted his eyes in thought. "Come to think about it, he said it like he was shocked. I think my dad insulted me."

Both boys laughed and turned their bodies towards each other and sat cross-legged while still holding hands. "Maybe he was just shocked that there existed a couple as good looking as us."

"Wow, you're not self conscious at all."

"That's not true. I just know what I look like in a mirror. I don't think I'm the best looking person, but I don't think I'm ugly either. My looks may not be what I'm self-conscious about, but I am actually insecure about a lot of things."

"Really?" Kurt looked wide-eyed. "About what?"

Blaine bit his lip and glanced down at Kurt's lips before looking intently back in his eyes. He swallowed hard. "I was pretty unsure about tonight."

Kurt thought that if he stayed perfectly still and didn't move his face he wouldn't show the nerves now running through his body. "You were?" he asked, hoping that Blaine's response was not going to kill everything they experienced tonight.

"Yeah," Blaine said enthusiastically. He raised his eyebrows. "I never do anything without thinking about it first and I was coming here without any expectations. I didn't know what was going to happen. I had an idea that something could potentially happen because of how intense things got in my dorm, but I didn't know. I didn't even know how I was going to get your attention never mind get you to drag me in a garden and blow me." Kurt relaxed some. "You left and I stood there watching you drive off until I couldn't see your lights anymore. Even then I watched and waited, hoping you'd turn around and come back. I went back to my room and as I was cleaning up I couldn't concentrate, and my duvet smelled like you, then I thought the petals felt like your skin, and it felt weird to take my clothes off because you almost did it earlier." Blaine looked frantic.

"Blaine." Kurt snapped him out of his trance.

"Sorry. I'm rambling. I just felt like something was missing. Like I got one less hug than what I needed or something. So I took Wes' car and I came here. I couldn't believe it when I saw you sneaking out the door." Blaine scratched the back of his head and made a face. "I have to admit that my intentions sort of changed the second I saw you standing there." Kurt remained silent, but was calm again, knowing how Blaine felt.

"There's something about your skin in the moonlight." Blaine reached forward and brushed the back of his fingers down Kurt's cheek. "It makes me want to touch you more than normal."

Kurt blinked slowly and smiled. "Can I ask you a question? It may be a little weird, or whatever, but you said something to me just before I…um… you know."

Blaine chuckled. "Kurt, you can say it. If you did it, you can say it. You don't have to be embarrassed."

Kurt flushed, but put on a cocky face to show Blaine he wasn't embarrassed, even though he secretly was. "You mean, before you made me blow a load all over the ground over there?" he pointed in the general direction behind him.

"You have a dirty mouth, by the way." Blaine liked this line of conversation. He liked that they were able to talk to freely about their interactions.

"I do not!" Kurt gasped, denying completely.

"Oh please! You screamed 'fuck' and 'shit' more times than I've said in my entire life."

"Not true." Kurt grinned coyly. "And this coming from the guy who bit me. That actually hurt you know." Kurt wasn't being entirely truthful. It did hurt, but in some weird way it felt insanely good too.

Blaine flicked his eyes quickly at Kurt's neck. "Yeah, sorry about that. You might want to wear a scarf until that goes away."

"It's spring."

"Something with a collar then?"

_Two can play at this game_, Kurt thought. "I could have bitten you too, you know."

"And I love you that much more for not doing so." Blaine felt a warm sensation run through his body at the memory of being in Kurt's mouth. He shook his head to snap himself out of the day dream. "What was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh yeah. Why did you ask me to open my eyes?"

Blaine had to think about that. He wasn't thinking while the whole thing was going on, so he wasn't sure why he asked him to exactly, he just asked him to. "I'm not entirely sure, but when you did open your eyes I remember thinking that there was something I had to see. Your eyes are so expressive. I'm actually glad I did it because the look in your eyes when you let go was…life altering."

"Life altering?" Kurt questioned.

"Yeah. For those twenty seconds between you orgasming and then sucking me, which was also life altering, by the way," he winked. "I saw this light that I usually love about your eyes, go away and then return. And when it came back, you had this look of pure nirvana on your face. I was jealous. I wanted to feel that."

Kurt shifted his eyes, feeling self conscious again. "Did you?"

Blaine caught Kurt's gaze. He felt it was important for Kurt to believe what he was going to say. "If there is a place beyond utopia… I was there."

"Thanks." Kurt grinned appreciatively.

"I'm not comforting you, Kurt. You really were amazing and I know what doing that meant to you. You just need to know that it means the same to me." Looking at Kurt, Blaine thought he looked so innocent. His angelic face made Blaine's heart melt all over again. He rocked his body forward and crawled to close the gap between them. Kurt leaned back and put his hands on the ground behind him to balance himself. Blaine felt like a dog; on hands and knees trying to swell his master's heart with attention. He was hovering over Kurt's body. "Come here," he purred.

"Why?" Kurt asked, playing hard to get.

Blaine took one hand and wrapped it behind the small of Kurt's back. He pulled him an inch or two towards him. "I wouldn't play this game with me."

Kurt's breath caught upon hearing Blaine's voice turn to velvet again. His bravado was faltering. "W-Why's that?"

Blaine pulled Kurt to him completely. Their abdomen's were touching and their faces a mere two inches apart. Kurt could feel his arousal growing. "Because you'll lose, my love."

Kurt melted. _There's that name again._

Blaine dipped his head to kiss Kurt on his lips, but quickly slid his head to the side and pecked Kurt on the cheek. He released Kurt's body and leaned back to where he was sitting before, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Kurt's eyes were wide and his chest heaving from breathing heavily. He didn't know what just happened. He was turned on and not getting the attention he deserved. He didn't like it. "Uh-uh. No," Kurt declared. He pounced at Blaine and knocked him backwards. Kurt felt Blaine growing harder beneath him as he straddled Blaine's lap and pinned him down by his wrists. This pleased him. "Two things, Mr. Blaine Anderson."

Blaine writhed underneath him as Kurt ground down onto him, and tried to hold onto a moan that could only be described as sounding as "ahmn." He playfully didn't want Kurt to think he'd dominated him.

"Number one: I'm a spoiled brat. That means I always get what I want. And number two…" Kurt stood up and pulled Blaine with him.

Blaine pressed himself to Kurt's body and drove his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Kurt wound his fingers in his boyfriend's curls as Blaine moved his lips to Kurt's jaw and trailed kissed down his neck and surreptitiously grinding his dick into Kurt's. "Number two?" Blaine asked flirtatiously and continued kissing.

"Number two." Kurt grasped Blaine's hair tightly and pulled his head to face his. He bat his eyes coquettishly and smiled. "You owe me an apology." He squinted his eyes and puckered his lips in a devilish fashion.

_Dominator Kurt is actually hot. There's something about how he talks with this eyes that's incredibly sexy. _"I'm sorry?" he asked pretending to be confused.

"Hmm…Not good enough." And to Blaine's incredible astonishment, Kurt pushed him down to his knees by his shoulders. "My turn."

Blaine licked his lips and kept them parted as he looked up at Kurt with his puppy dog eyes. He knew Kurt swooned every time he made his eyes look pouty. "Forgive me?" he asked innocently.

"We'll see."

* * *

><p>Does anyone else like confident, dominating Kurt? I thought I'd try something different for him. ALSO, I kind of got stuck on this chapter with all their chatter, you might be able to tell by me suddenly throwing in horny Kurt, so it might be the only chapter I upload today. Sorry to those of you who return to my story multiple times a day and have gotten used to more than one chapter a day. I kind of got an idea for a chapter much later in the story and wrote that so I wouldn't forget it. It took up a lot of my time that could have been spent writing chapter 17... it's a great idea... but some readers, okay alot of readers, may be crushed. Don't worry! I'm not killing anyone off or throwing some long lost memory in the mix to ruin Klaine.<p>

PLEASE REVIEW! Your awesome reviews make me giddy and some give me really good ideas :) Also, since I'm so greatful, if you've got a story that isn't getting many reviews, post the url in a review of mine or send me a PM and I'll read it and review it for you :)


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning... did Blaine apologize? ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

Burt popped his head into his son's room at 6:00AM wondering why he hadn't been awake for a half hour already. "Kurt. Come on, buddy, time to get up. You're running late."

Kurt groaned and rolled onto his face.

"Don't make me regret letting you go out last night. If you can't make it to school on time, then I won't be able to let you go out on school nights." Burt heard Kurt's muffled voice from the pillow. It sounded like "I'm getting up" but he wasn't sure if that's what Kurt said or "I did enough."

Kurt lifted his head off the pillow and looked at the clock. "I'll be right down, okay?" Burt left and Kurt rolled himself out of bed, thankful that he didn't get bed head. _The perks of having silky straight hair,_ he thought. He might have gotten three hours of sleep at best since Blaine left at 3:00AM.

He smiled suddenly. _Blaine was here last night._ The memory roused his slumber immediately and he walked to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later he somehow found himself sauntering downstairs, almost ready for school.

"Want some coffee?" Burt asked when Kurt entered the kitchen.

"Uh. Yeah. I usually get some in the morning with Mercedes, but I won't have time today, so…" Kurt place two pieces of bread in the toaster and accepted the cup of coffee his dad made him.

"Hey were you outside last night?" Burt asked.

Kurt held his breath and looked at his father. He tried to read his expression. _He couldn't possibly know. He looks curious, not suspicious._ He tried to think quickly. "Uh… yeah…I mean- I think I was."

"What?"

"I must have sleep walked or something. I woke up this morning and the pants I wore last night were back on and kind of muddy." He stared his father down, hoping that he bought the quickly thought up story. "I should probably strip my sheets and clean them tonight. They smell like top soil." He giggled nervously.

Burt chewed on his cheek. "Sleep walked, huh?"

"Yeah… weird huh? Maybe I should take some of Carol's Ambien." He gulped a sip of his coffee.

"You haven't sleep walked in a couple years."

"Yeah, remember what the doctor said? Stress and all that." Another gulp.

"Hmm. Well if you want something, I think we may still have some of those sleep pills you used to take."

_Oh my God, he bought it! _"Sure dad, I'll think about it."

"Alright, I'm out. Have a good day Kurt."

"You too." Burt clapped his son on the back and headed for the front door. Kurt covered his mouth and coughed, almost choking on his own saliva. _I can't believe I just got away with that!_

Kurt took out his phone and started typing a text.

**K- My dad knew I was outside! I told him I was sleep walking and he believed me!**

It took all of thirty seconds for Blaine to text back. The ringtone that signified a text sent Kurt's heart into a flutter.

**B- What? How'd he know?**

Kurt looked down at the floor towards the back door that led to the garden.

**K- I'm going to go with the dirt I tracked in the kitchen from outside.** Kurt set his phone down and went to get the broom. A message was waiting for him when he returned.

**B- You need to be more careful! Maybe I shouldn't come back for a while in case he starts watching you.**

**K- You were planning on doing this again? **He froze as he waited for a response, abandoning the idea of sweeping momentarily.

**B- Planning? I was counting on it ;) I almost drove off the road thinking of you blowing me.**

Kurt blushed a furious red and beamed at the memory.

**B- By the way… Am I forgiven?** Kurt swallowed hard and breathed deep as he imagined Blaine's voice turn velvet if he said that last comment out loud.

Forgiven, he thought? His eyes zoned out as he thought about Blaine's "apology."

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sorry?" he asked pretending to be confused.<em>

"_Hmm…Not good enough." And to Blaine's incredible astonishment, Kurt pushed him down to his knees by his shoulders. "My turn."_

_Blaine licked his lips and kept them parted as he looked up at Kurt with his puppy dog eyes. He knew Kurt swooned every time he made his eyes look pouty. "Forgive me?" he asked innocently._

"_We'll see." _

_Blaine sat up off his heels and was happy seeing that he was the perfect height on his knees for sucking Kurt's dick. He kept his eyes and head tilted up, looking in Kurt's eyes, trying to look as innocent as possible. He slowly unbuttoned Kurt's pants, dragged the zipper down, and cuffed his fingers over the top of the luckiest pair of pants in the world. His eyes remained up. _

_Blaine tugged slightly, ever so slowly, and revealed Kurt's creamy hips. Still without breaking eye contact, he leaned forward and delicately kissed Kurt's left hip. He closed his eyes and kissed his hip again, this time harder, sucking on the skin and nibbling gently._

_Kurt was so turned on by Blaine's everything. His kisses were killing his bravado and his tantalizingly slow movements were making his body send shivers up his spine. _Shit, _he thought._ God, I wanna fuck that mouth._ His previous thought surprised him and quickly wondered where the freak in him came from._

_Blaine continued to suck the skin that covered Kurt's hips profusely, determined he'd leave a mark that would stay for more than a week; a reminder that Kurt belonged to HIM. He had gotten Kurt's jeans down to his knees when he grasped onto Kurt's dick that had reached it's maximum length. Blaine looked up again as he lowered himself so his face was at a lower level than Kurt's erection. He began pumping Kurt's swollen member very slowly and pressed his cheek to the inside of Kurt's leg, licking his inner thigh._

_Kurt gasped. "Fuck!" His knees buckled._

_Blaine opened his eyes and grinned up at Kurt with an open mouth. "Careful, my love."_

"_Unhg! Fuck, keep calling me that and I'll cum right now on your face."_

_Blaine stroked harder, with much more purpose. He raised his eyebrows and made a face, purposely teasing his boyfriend. "Call you what, my love?"_

_He hissed and his breathing hitched. "Shit! Fuck Blaine!"_

"_Yes, my love?" He continued stroking and used his other hand to wrap completely around Kurt's leg and extend his hand down the pant leg to cradle Kurt's calf. He was a tease, but Kurt's knees were shaking, he wasn't going to be mean._

"_God damn it, shut up! Put my dick in your mouth and fucking blow me!"_

_Blaine chuckled menacingly and did as he was told. He licked Kurt's perfectly shaped cock from base to tip and blew lightly on the tip to elicit a chilling sensation up Kurt's spine. He glanced up one more time as he licked his lips and fit them around Kurt. _

_Kurt was much bigger in size than Blaine ever imagined. He fought against his gag reflex and took in as much of Kurt as he could. He copied the tongue rolling motion that Kurt had done and it produced a large amount of moans on Kurt's part._

_This pleased Blaine greatly and he began bobbing his head back and forth faster, sucking harder and hollowing out his cheeks. He dragged his finger nails up and down Kurt's calf and dragged his teeth across the shaft, stopping at the head and swirling his tongue around it like it were a tootsie pop._

_He could hear Blaine's ragged breathing. "Gmm, yeah, oh fuck you feel so good." Blaine was encouraged further as Kurt tangled his fingers into Blaine's curls. He loved how forceful Kurt was with pulling at his hair._

_Unbeknownst to Kurt, he began slowly isolating Blaine's head and thrusting his dick into Blaine's warm mouth. Blaine was completely turned on by this and grabbed his own throbbingly hard cock and jerked it back and forth hard and fast. _Shit_! He thought. _I want to cum at the same time as him.

_Blaine kept stroking himself and brought the hand that was on Kurt's calf up to Kurt's base and held on. Kurt stopped thrusting and let Blaine finish what he started._

_Blaine sucked harder and harder and moaned into Kurt's cock. "Ahh. Unhg," Kurt moaned back. "Unhg. Oh. Yeah. I'm so cl- Ahh. Fuck, Blaine. I'm cum- Ahh" Kurt exploded into Blaine's mouth and deflated his body against the wall, dropping his eyelids and feeling completely done in. _

_Blaine moaned loudly once more before Kurt's sperm leaked down his throat. He tasted salty and not at all bitter. He jerked himself twice more and shot his second orgasm of the night on the rocks between Kurt's feet. He swallowed Kurt's cum and released him from his mouth. "Ahh," he moaned one last time as he let himself collapse backwards on the ground. He tucked himself back in his pants and looked up at Kurt who was already looking down at him._

"_Oh my God," Blaine said out of breath._

"_I know," Kurt replied equally out of breath._

"_That was…"_

"_I know."_

_Blaine studied Kurt's face. It was…_stunned_? Blaine thought._

"_Come here," Kurt ordered sweetly, his breath still trying to be caught._

"_Can't." Blaine said with a smile. He closed his eyes as if he were going to pass out right there. "I can't move."_

_Kurt laughed. "I know what you mean." He paused. "I friggen love you."_

* * *

><p>Kurt snapped out of his arousing trance by the sound of his phone. It was Blaine's ringtone. "Yes?"<p>

"You took too long to answer and I thought you were still not accepting my apology."

"Sorry, I was just remembering it."

"You mean you forgot about it?" Kurt could practically see Blaine pouting on the other end.

"On the contrary. I can't stop thinking about it."

"So am I forgiven?"

"Most definitely."

* * *

><p>I knew that if I didn't include Blaine's "apology" in the story then My Loves (my faithful reviewers who are awesome because they review multiples times and whom I love VERY much) would come find me and kill me. ;)<p>

Stay tuned for new characters to start showing up at McKinley and Dalton in the next few chapters!

Please Review! Was this smut better, worse, or just as good as the last one? OH! and what did everyone think of Kurt's "sleep walking" story? lol


	18. Chapter 18

Back at Mckinley... not the most exciting chapter, but it moves the story along...

I only got a few reviews on my last update :( Are you getting disinterested already, my loves?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Kurt had eaten his toast and decided to add a cup of Greek yogurt to the meal; cleaned up the dirt off the kitchen floor, and just to make his sleep walking story sound convincing, he stripped the sheets off his bed and put them in the hamper.

He looked at the clock. "Finn!" he hollered. "We're going to be late for Glee rehearsal!"

"Coming!" Finn met up with his stepbrother in the hallway and they ran out the door one after the other. Finn plopped himself into the drivers seat and Kurt threw both his messenger bag and Finn's backpack in the back seat before he buckled himself in the passenger side.

"How was your date?" Finn asked.

Kurt smirked, trying to show too much. "Good. I told Dad where I was when I got home, so it wasn't a big deal."

"What'd you guys do?" Finn had this idea of when two men have a date it must be like hanging with a buddy… until it turns sexual, but Kurt didn't strike Finn as a sexual person so he pushed the thought from his head.

"Listened to music and talked mostly. He got me roses!"

"I need to have a talk to that guy."

"Why?"

"He's making the rest of us look bad. The second you tell the girls how romantic he is, they're going to jump all over us about how we don't do that."

This made Kurt happy because he knew Blaine was a one and only. "Well, maybe you should do those things. It might get you laid."

Finn made a face and glanced over at Kurt. "Kurt, you and Blaine- I mean, you didn't go over there to- Are you-?"

Kurt interrupted Finn's uncomfortable babble. "I'm a virgin."

"You are?"

"Yes. And so is Blaine."

"Huh," Finn shrugged. "I know it's none of my business, but I'm still kind of confused on…things."

"Go on?"

"Well, you're a guy so you understand what other guys are thinking all the time."

"Not true. I don't know what you're thinking any more than you know what I'm thinking."

"Okay. Well other guys think about sex… a lot… and most of the time all a guy wants to do is have sex."

Kurt cringed. He wanted to have this conversation with Finn less than he did with his father. "Dad already had this conversation with me. I took his advice to not throw myself around."

"Oh. Well good for you. It must be hard though. When you both want to, you know."

"Why do you say that?" Kurt stifled a giggle and bit down on his lip.

"Well, it's just," Finn didn't know how to say what he wanted to. "Look, Blaine's a good looking guy."

"Why do people suddenly keep telling me that? Like I don't know." Kurt rolled his eyes, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well he is; and I guess, well."

"Oh my God!" Kurt rolled his eyes again as he realized what Finn was getting at. "Finn are you asking me what my mail man is?"

Kurt saw Finn's cheeks turn pink. "Kinda."

"Is nearly killing a civil servant not working for you anymore?"

"Man! No! I don't get it." Finn suddenly erupted into a story about him and Quinn and how nothing has been working to deflate himself. They arrived at McKinley just as he was explaining how Quinn is such a tease and then gets mad when Finn gets turned on and can't turn himself off.

"Wish I could help you. I've never needed a mailman. If the timing is…inappropriate… there usually has something happening around me that makes my head space change."

They got out of the car and collected their book bags. "Like what?" Finn asked.

Just then a blonde boy in what Kurt swore was a jacket from Valentino caught his eye. Kurt had never seen him before, never mind someone who wore designer close like he did. "Oh, you know," he said, distracted. He watched the boy disappear through the doors of the school.

Kurt's phone rang. It was another text from Blaine. _Warbler rehearsal must be done,_ he thought.

**B- We had a new kid join the Warblers today. James. New Directions should be scared. His voice is incredible.**

Kurt thought back to the mysterious blonde. _We have a new kid too._

**K-Good. You needed someone decent after you lost me. ;)**

**B- I don't ever want to read or hear the words "you lost me" come from you. I love you.**

**K- I love you. Have a good day. I have ND rehearsal now.**

**B- Besides, check your hip. I branded you for at least a few days if not a week. You're legally mine for at least that long.**

**K- Turning my phone off now. ;)**

**B-Wait! It's Friday. Will I see you tonight?**

**K- Of course. I'll call you later to make plans. Keep your pants on until then.**

**B- Only if they can come off when I see you next.**

**K- We'll see. ;) I'm really turning my ringer off now.**

Kurt chuckled silently as he walked into the choir room and shoved his phone in his pocket. He took his seat next to Mercedes and noticed she was giving him a questionable look. "What?" he asked.

"You look different."

_Shit, she can tell? Do I reek of semen?_ "I do?" he asked, putting on his best curiously interested face.

Mercedes squinted her eyes suspiciously. "Yeah. I've seen you walk in this room almost every day that you've been here and I've never seen you have that much pep in your step."

Kurt was holding his breath. He let it out. "Gah! Okay I have to tell you something. But not now and you have to swear that you'll never mention it to anyone ever because it's only my business and I'd probably be home-schooled and sent to live in a nunnery if Finn found out and squealed on me."

* * *

><p>Who are James and this mysterious blonde with good taste? Please review!<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Okay,, another chapter that's not AS exciting, but it has it's charms. short one :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

Kurt and Mercedes had first period together. French. This was a "bird" class for Kurt. He was pretty much fluent in the language as it already was so he flew right through the lessons without hardly paying attention. Mercedes sat next to him not only because she was is BFF, but he let her cheat off of him. The discussed the beginning of the date on their way to class and then selected a table in the back to whisper at.

"Wait," she began. "He bought you a dozen roses, finally told you he loved you, and then just as you were trying to sneak out to see him, he just shows up?"

"Yeah."

"And you two?" Mercedes raised her eyebrows and widened her eyes as she flattened her lips.

"Yeah. Oh my God, Mercedes! It was incredible. He is such a-"

"Hi!" Kurt and Mercedes turned their attention to a blonde boy in black bomber jacket standing at their table. They didn't answer. They just stared. "I'm Zach. I was told to take a seat back here with you two."

The two slid over and made gave him the seat at the end of the table. "Do you guys have names or…?"

"Mercedes," she said smiling, dumbstruck by how handsome this new guy looked.

"Nice to meet you." He flashed her a smile, his mouth filled with perfectly straight, pearly white teeth. He turned his eyes to Kurt. "And you?"

Kurt was leering at his jacket. "Valentino- um, I mean, Kurt. Sorry. Nice jacket."

Zach chuckled. "You like it? I got it last year in Italy. I need a new jacket. I've been wearing this too many times."

"You've been to Italy?" Mercedes asked.

"You've been to an actual Valentino Gallery?" exclaimed Kurt.

"Yes and yes. I just transferred here from boarding school. My dad's an interpreter and I got to live with him in Europe while I went to school. I was only in Italy for the World Cheerleading championships."

Kurt couldn't believe this guy. "Cheerleading? You should join the cheerios. Our school are five times national championship winners," explained Mercedes. She clearly found words to talk to this gorgeous blonde easier than Kurt.

"Yeah, I know. I think that's why my mother moved here… If I ever moved back in with her then I'd have this. I met Coach Sylvester this morning."

Kurt's phone vibrated in his pocket and he jumped.

**B- What are you wearing?**

Kurt smiled and glanced up at the front of the classroom so he wouldn't be caught texting in class. **K- Nothing… I'm in French class. It's mandatory to take your clothes off at the door.** He held in a laugh, but he face betrayed him. He looked excited.

"Blaine?" Mercedes asked. Kurt's face said it all.

"Who's Blaine?" Zach asked.

Before he could stop himself, Kurt slipped out: "My boyfriend." He flinched. _That was stupid. Maybe this guy's homophobic. It was none of his business to know. _Kurt caught a glimpse of Zach out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't make out the expression exactly. _Disappointment?_

**B-Can we make that a rule in my dorm room?**

**K- I require roses every time I take my clothes off for you.**

**B- I can do that** Kurt couldn't help his giggling.

"Kurt is there something funny about conjugation?" the teacher announced in front of the class.

"Non, Madame. Je suis dèsolé, je te prie de me pardonner. (I'm sorry, please forgive me.)"

The teacher went back to explaining verbs that Kurt already knew how to conjugate. "Wow!" Zach whispered. "Are you fluent?"

Kurt looked at him intrigued that he was still paying attention to him. "Pretty much. But I don't tutor. So, sorry if you might need one."

The blonde boy smiled. "Oh, I don't need a tutor. I went to school in Paris for a year."

**B- Did the teacher take your phone away?**

**K- No. Sorry. I was talking to the new kid who's sitting next to me. He transferred from Paris and he's wearing Valentino! How cool?**

**B- Gay?**

**K- Don't think so.**

**B- Wanna have coffee after school?**

**K-Yes!**

**B-Do you mind if James comes? I told him I'd bring him up to speed on a few things, but I want to see you.**

**K-Killing two birds with one stone?**

**B- I love you so much, Kurt.**

Kurt suddenly felt a surge of giult. He'd ignored a text from his boyfriend so he could whisper to a hot guy and admited it to the love of his life. He probably made Blaine jealous.

**K- Love you more than you'll ever know. :)**

The bell rang and Mercedes looped her arm around Kurt's so they can walk and talk privately some more.

"What class do you two have next?"Zach asked.

"I have English," said Mercedes.

"Chemistry," informed Kurt.

"Oh, we have chemistry together. Would you mind showing me where the class is?"

"Sure. See you at lunch Cedes."

"Bye boys."

Kurt watched her walk off and became uncomfortable being alone with Zach. The tranversed the hallways side by side as Kurt pointed out certain people and classrooms.

"I like your shoes."

"Thanks," Kurt beamed. "They're-"

"Armani," the two boys said together.

"Okay, I have to ask... How do you know designers so well?"

"I have a pair of shoes just like that. I bought them the same day I got this jacket." Zach smiled back.

"Oh." Something about this boy made Kurt nervous. He didn't know if he liked the attention this boy was giving him. "Theses are the labs." He gestured to the different classrooms. "Which room is yours?"

"207."

"Okay. It's this one. You're with me."

"What do you know? We really do have Chemistry together."

Kurt gulped, not knowing if he had just been hit on, and walked into the classroom first thinking, _You're gonna be trouble. I can tell._

* * *

><p>Please don't hate me, my loves, for adding Zach. *Pouts* He's really going to turn out as a great guy, and it's hard not to like him, once you get to know him, BUT this is a KLAINE story and it is about them and their struggles... so please don't hate me. Besides... we don't know anything about the attention he's giving Kurt...yet... PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR IDEAS! I only got a few last time. :(<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

: ) I have the BEST readers on this site! While my reviewers are few, they're loyal and have the nicest things to say. My loves, your reviews make me smile! :-D As for the reviews I got for the last chapter… everyone is concerned that Zach is going to be bad. I want to clear this up. HE IS NOT GOING TO BE EVIL. On the contrary, he is going to be very good. I'm working on how to write him because I want him to be portrayed as the best kind of person. I want him to be such a good guy that it's going to be hard to hate him if I decide his and Kurt's friendship causes problems. Don't forget… there's a new guy in the Warblers too… ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

Blaine walked into the second half of Warbler practice, still dead tired, and wondering how everyone else had enough energy to have a dance party. _They probably got a good night's sleep instead of driving home and sneaking into the dorms after curfew at 4:00AM. _Blaine mentaly went over his night. He grinned. _Mmm,_ he thought. _Totaly worth the exhaustion._ Blaine quickly decided to skip first and second period to sleep.

A circle had formed and the Warblers' best dancers were taking turns showing off in the center. He joined the group and saw the new guy that was introduced in the beginning of practice. He looked like he was about to jump in the circle. _Hope he can dance 'cause Bradley will crush his skills, _he thought. No sooner, did Blaine think that, the muscular teen, known as James, was jumping, popping, locking, and throwing down moves that elicited a lot of hoots and howls. _Uh-oh. He may be better than Bradley._

Wes and David came in and turned the music off just as Bradley slid into the center to battle James. They shook hands and had an immediate camaraderie. James had his jacket off during the dance party so Blaine was able to see that even though he had on a button up shirt and tie, and dress pants, he had a very muscular body. He was slender, like Kurt, but unlike Kurt, his appearance wasn't soft. He reminded Blaine of a young Colin Ferrell. His skin was free of imperfections, his hair was on the long side, falling in dark brown angles about in inch or two below his chin.

Without being told, everyone took a seat around the room and their attention turned to the Wes, David, and John. "Earlier we introduced a new Warbler, James, to our group. We've invited him to sing something for us to showcase his talent to the group." Wes continued on about while featured soloists are common, it is important for everyone to know the strengths of each Warbler so that they may play that strength to their greatest advantage. "James."

Everyone clapped as James approached the piano and took a seat at the keys. _He plays? _Blaine thought, impressed. There were only a few Warblers who could play the piano or any instrument for that matter. Blaine was one of them.

"I'm a Joshua Radin Fan so, I'm going to sing one of his songs called Streetlight."

James took a breath and put his hands on the keys, lightly pushing at first and then gradually increasing pressure on them as the song went a long.

**I wait for something under a streetlight**

**It won't be long because it's dark, it's cold**

**It's one of those nights where**

**Something out there keeps me alive**

**But I don't know where to go**

**So I think I'll sit and stay here for while**

'**Til I figure it out**

Blaine raised his eyebrows in surprise. Everyone in the Warblers were talented in some way, but this guy really could sing. He was a baritone, like Blaine, but was clearly comfortable in a higher key.

**So let the wind blow us to where ever it says**

**We are supposed to go.**

**When you want something but can't name it**

**It's under a streetlight**

**It's something you've never seen before**

**Open the door**

At this point James owned the crowd and everyone was moving some part of their body in beat to the song.

**It's something you've always been afraid of**

**It's under a streetlight**

**And now all you want is more**

**But I don't know where to go**

**So I think I'll sit and stay here for while**

'**Til I figure it out**

James voice emoted perfectly. He was sunny and carefree, like the song. It made everyone in the room smile along with him as he sang.

**So let the wind blow us to where ever it says**

**We are supposed to go.**

**I don't mind the wait it's fine**

**As long as you know**

**It's the wait that could mean there's something**

**But I don't know where to go**

**So I think I'll sit and stay here for while**

'**Til I figure it out**

**So let the wind blow us to where ever it says**

**We are supposed to go.**

**So let the wind blow us to where ever it says**

**We are supposed to go.**

James faded the piano keys out to end the song and grinned as he looked around the room, his expression read to Blaine that he wasn't looking for approval; instead he seemed to be looking for agreement for what he knew his performance to be: amazing. Everyone cheered and a few stood. Blaine had to admit that he was impressed. The boy could sing, dance, and play an instrument. He would be a fantastic addition to the group. _If only he'd lose the air of cockiness,_ he thought.

The rehearsal lasted a half hour longer and no one was happier than Blaine to leave the rehearsal room. He collected his things and decided to send a text to Kurt before leaving. **B- We had a new kid join the Warblers today. James. New Directions should be scared. His voice is incredible.**

**K-Good. You needed someone decent after you lost me. ;)**

**B- I don't ever want to read or hear the words "you lost me" come from you. I love you.**

**K- I love you. Have a good day. I have ND rehearsal now.**

**B- Besides, check your hip. I branded you for at least a few days if not a week. You're legally mine for at least that long. **Blaine grinned slyly as he remembered attaching his lips to Kurt's skin and feeling his body.

**K- Turning my phone off now. ;)**

**B-Wait! It's Friday. Will I see you tonight?**

**K- Of course. I'll call you later to make plans. Keep your pants on until then.**

**B- Only if they can come off when I see you next.** He meant it. After months and months of wanting to touch and be close to Kurt, and then last night happening; he was hoping for a week's vacation, alone in a room together, never leaving, and clothing optional. _Kurt has a beautiful body._

"Hey Blaine!" Wes called.

Blaine looked up from his phone, chuckling to himself after having sent the responding text to Kurt. He walked over to the piano where the council heads, Wes, David, and John were already crowded around the new Warbler. "What's up?" he greeted cheery.

"We wanted to introduce you to James personally," Wes informed.

"James, this is Blaine. He's our featured soloist," David said to James.

They exchanged 'nice to meet yous' and Blaine couldn't help but smile bigger when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, knowing Kurt sent him another text.

"We were actually hoping that you might take James under your wing and help him out a bit until he gets comfortable here," John explained. "Kind of like what you did for Kurt."

Blaine thought back to when Kurt first attended Dalton Academy. He did take him under his wing and helped acclimate him to Prep School life, but his intentions weren't exactly what John thinks they were. This was different. Kurt was gay, bullied at his previous school, beautiful, and precious to Blaine from the very beginning. James was… how would he describe him? Well, frankly he struck Blaine as a Hottie With A Body and someone who was overly proud of this fact. This was something that Blaine picked up on from just the way James carried himself. "Uh, sure," he said. He turned to speak to James. "Um, do you want to get a cup of coffee after classes? We can discuss what the Warblers are about and what we do."

"Sounds great. I'll meet you here at 3:30?" Blaine agreed and James left for his first class.

"Thanks for doing this, Blaine," said Wes.

"We would have asked Thad, but something told me that James wouldn't really learn anything expect gossip and Thad's pick up lines… maybe even Thad himself," explained David.

"Thad?" Blaine asked confused. Then he understood; why the council membersfelt they couldn't mentor him; why they originally thought of Thad, and now Blaine; James was gay. "Wait! James is gay?"

"You didn't already know? Aren't all you gays supposed to have gaydar or something?" David said sarcasticly.

Blaine brushed the comment off without thinking about it. "But he's so masculine. I never would have guessed."

"Because he's so different than Kurt?" Wes encouraged.

"Not exactly. I'm different than Kurt."

"Not by much. You may not seem stereotypical, but outside of Warblers and out of uniform…we knew before you told us."

"What? How?"

"The way you fussed over your hair and clothes," said John.

"How rigid you were before you came out to us. You weren't comfortable in your own skin and it showed," added David.

"Your posters on your wall," mused Wes.

"What? You guys have posters!"

"Not of cologne ads." Wes laughed as he said it.

Blaine pressed his lips together. "Fine. I'll mentor him. Although, based on James persona, Thad would have been the better choice."

* * *

><p>This took me a while to write. I'll admit to having a little trouble finding a song to fit James and then I had a bit of trouble writing him as well. Also, the song James sang is from Joshua Radin's album "The Rock and Tide" it's a great album if you're into Alternative rock.<p>

The next chapter will be in the coffee shop with James and Klaine… Blaine hasn't reacted well towards a first impression of James… so should Kurt be nervous when he walks in and sees a Hottie making his boyfriend laugh and lean in, hanging on his every word? PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to reach 50 reviews : )


	21. Chapter 21

Kurt spends more time with Zach and Blaine get's to know James... :-)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

**B- So coffee 4?**

Kurt was glad to be seated behind an easel in Art class. It was easy to not be seen by a teacher who didn't walk around the classroom. **K- of course. What are we doing after?**

"You know, you spend more time on the phone than you do paying attention," said Zach. Zach was sitting to Kurt's right for the third time that day. Four if you count lunch.

"That's because I don't have to pay attention to pass certain classes. Classes at Dalton were much harder."

"Dalton?"

"Oh, I went to a prep school for a portion of the year. That's where I met my b- um…that's where I met Blaine."

"Blaine's your boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then why don't you call him that? He's your significant other, you shouldn't edit because I may or may not approve, if that's what you're doing. But for the record, I think two people in love, same sex or not, is beautiful."

Kurt's phone vibrated. "Where did you come from?"

Zach chuckled quietly. Kurt thought he looked dazzling when he smiled or laughed. There was a glow to him that Kurt had never seen in anyone. "What do you mean?"

"You're so happy and positive. Are you like this all the time or are you putting on an act for your first day?" Kurt's phone vibrated again as a reminder to answer the text.

"I'm pretty much like this all the time. I'm happy and nothing really bothers me. It tends to bug people sometimes, though, because some people think I'm too nice."

Kurt blinked. _Was there such a thing?_ He moved his eyes away from Zach's and peered down. "I think that's what makes you likeable and easy to be around."

There was a pause between the boys. Zach spoke slowly as if treading lightly through water. "You like being around me?"

Kurt's phone vibrated again. _He's smiling again, I can tell. What are you doing, Kurt? Stop flirting!_ Kurt wanted to tell Zach that he enjoyed being around him very much; that he was surprisingly comfortable about him, but instead he cleared his throat. "I'm supposed to meet up with Blaine and some new guy in his glee club at four, do you want to come?"

"Sure! Your boyfriend won't mind?"

"No, he's bringing someone too."

"I won't start Cheerio practice until tomorrow so, I've got time."

"Great. Okay I'll meet you at my locker after school?"

Zach agreed with a smile. Kurt found himself smiling back and staring at his face. His phone buzzed again and he broke the moment.

**B- Anything you want.**

In between trying to paint a still life, Kurt and Blaine decided to attend Puck's bonfire party as long Kurt promised to find a dark corner for him and Blaine to hide in.

Zach couldn't help, but grin at the sight of Kurt's blush and shrugged his eyebrows before returning his attention to his painting.

**K- Oh! Do you mind if I bring someone to coffee with us? New kid. **

**B-The one you were ignoring me to talk to earlier?**

This sent a pang in Kurt's heart because he had done that very thing for the second time in one day. **K- Don't do that, it makes me feel bad. And yes, him.**

**B- I guess so. I'm bringing James after all.**

**K-Can't wait to see you. **

**B- I'm dying to kiss you.**

Kurt brushed off the comment even though he loved reading it. He wasn't going to let Blaine sext him while in class, possibly making his pants tighten in a room full of people. After years of being picked on, he really didn't need one more thing to be made fun of.

**K- How are you having time to text me all day?**

**B-I skipped. Too tired, but before you say anything, it was totally worth the exhaustion. **

**K-What did you do all day?**

**B- Slept and dreamed of you. Took a hot shower and thought of you. Then took a cold shower and tried not to think of you.**

_Okay, really?_ he thought. _Fine. I'll play along._ Kurt smirked as he typed out his text, thinking it was clever. **K-Getting dirty in the shower? Lol**

**B-Don't laugh! I couldn't stop thinking of your lips…and all the places they went.**

Kurt blushed for what seemed like the millionth time since he met Blaine. **K- I will kill you if the bell rings and I have to walk with a book in front of my pants. Don't think I won't.**

**B- After last night, I can now die happy.**

**K- Stop! I'm going back to my classwork now. I'll text you when I'm on my way.** He was just putting his phone back in his pocket when it vibrated again.

**B- I can't tell if your mad or not.**

**K- Not mad. I really have to look like I've done something so I'll text you later. I love you.**

**B-Love you more than you know.**

Kurt smiled and put his phone in his pocket. He turned back to his painting and hummed along to a tune in his head for the last fifteen minutes of class.

**Later at the coffee shop.**

Blaine and James sat across from each other at the coffee shop that the Warbler's frequented. "Can I ask you a question?" Blaine asked. "Why are you transferring so late in the year? There's only a few months left."

James thought about how to answer. "Um… I got into a lot of fights." He smiled after he said it, so it lead Blaine to think there was more to the story. Reading Blaine's facial expression, James decided to explain. "I'm gay." He shrugged like it was supposed to be obvious. "And a jock… apparently locker rooms aren't for homos."

Blaine understood. "I got into a lot of fights too." He paused. "But I bet you were the one giving the beatings more than receiving them."

"Not exactly. I started them, but about half way through I always found myself outnumbered by multiple men who were as big, if not bigger, than me."

Blaine winced. "Oh. I'm sorry."

James shrugged again. "No big. I'm here now… Can't exactly say I hate it here."

Blaine saw James' eyes look from his eyes to his lips and back again. "Oh my God!" Blaine laughed.

"What?" James asked with a light hearted tone.

"You just checked me out." Blaine was smiling, but he was baffled. "We were talking about being beat up because of our orientation and you found it an opportune moment to check me out." He laughed some more.

James smiled brightly. His eyes sparkled when he smiled. "I can't really help it, to be honest. I thought you were totally kissable the second I saw you this morning."

Blaine was flattered. He smiled slightly and thought of Kurt. "Yeah, I know what you mean." Blaine moved to lean forward a few inches, never taking his eyes off James.

James responded correspondingly and leaned in as well. "You do?"

Blaine licked his lips slowly, an action that caught James' attention and made him lean closer. Blaine's made his eyes appear innocent before he leaned so close he was a only a few inches from James' face. "I think the same thing about my boyfriend every time I see him." He stopped leaning and smiled.

James' expression fell and dropped back into his chair. "Boyfriend?"

Blaine couldn't help, but laugh. "Yep."

"You're a tease."

"You're a horn dog. We were having a serious conversation and you _check me out?_" He laughed again and shook his head. "You deserved it."

James eyed Blaine slyly with a grin. He'd been played and had to admit he found it humorous. If anything, it made him want to chase Blaine more. He was used to getting what he wanted and Blaine was definitely what he wanted. "Tell me about him; your boyfriend."

"His name is Kurt. He's going to be here any minute, actually, with a friend of his."

"Is he, how do I put this? A top or bottom?"

Blaine curled in his bottom lip and bit down on it only adding a little pressure. "I don't see where that's your business."

"Sorry. I meant, is he masculine or feminine?"

Blaine blinked. "Definitely feminine."

"Wow. Didn't picture you to be with a diva."

"He's not," Blaine responded immediately. He was reminded of the night before when Kurt seductively told him he was a spoiled brat and stifled a smile. He didn't like Kurt being talked about the way James disposed of the word 'diva.' He might as well have been straight calling Kurt a derogatory word with the way he said it. "He's really into fashion, as you'll see, and he's probably the most caring person I've ever met." His eyes drifted towards the door and saw Kurt walking in. In a daze, he said "He's actually quite beautiful."

James clenched down on his jaw and eyed his competition. _This will be a piece of cake_, he thought and smiled.

* * *

><p>Was anyone else nervous thinking that Blaine was going to kiss James? hehehe mwahaha my loves :) mwahaha PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for the great comments from my new readers too!<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

2 chapters today my loves :) GreatPretending totaly guessed this chapter when I was almost done with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

Blaine rose from his seat and signaled Kurt who was just entering the café. Zach caught the look on his face. _Eww,_ he thought. _How quickly he turns from man to mush. _

Kurt didn't seem nearly as happy to see Blaine as Blaine was to see Kurt, but he accepted Blaine's advances anyway. Blaine gave Kurt a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek, which surprised Kurt because he'd never done that in public before. He smiled in response and said 'hi.'

"Kurt this is James. James this is my Kurt."

_My Kurt?_ James thought. _This guy must really have Blaine by the short hairs._ James didn't stand or attempt to shake Kurt's hand. He just flicked a few of his fingers in a 'hello.'

Blaine was so happy to see Kurt he didn't notice the gorgeous blonde teen behind him. He was suddenly pissed. He didn't want him around Kurt. In Blaine's mind, everyone would want Kurt once they met him. Blaine was confident in trusting people around Kurt when Kurt was at Dalton, but now that he wasn't there to see him everyday, he forgot that there were other men in this world that would want Kurt for themselves. Then it hit him. _I'm jealous. Well, this is a really shitty feeling. _

"Blaine this is Zach. Zach, this is the guy I've been texting all day."

"Your boyfriend?" Zach smiled.

Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled with a small flush appearing. _Fantastic! They already have inside jokes. I fucking hate this guy._ "Blaine," he said, introducing himself and extending a hand.

Zach took it. "Nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you already."

Kurt took the chair next to Blaine and Zach sat next to James. Blaine sat through all of the conversations putting his arm around Kurt, holding his hand, stroking the back of his neck gently with a couple fingers. He made sure to always be touching him in some way to establish ownership. _Kurt's mine._

James stayed silent most of the time, smirking and imagining ways to get Blaine alone and out of his Dalton uniform. _It was be the icing on the cake if Lady Face walked in… hmm. _Kurt caught him licking his lips and ogling Blaine a few times. James never seemed apologetic either when he saw the Kurt catch him.

Blaine had no end of questions for Zach, except he never really seemed interested when the answer came. _This is a disaster,_ Kurt thought.

Zach was the perfect gentleman and answered everything with his positive personality. He also had a lot of questions for Blaine. How did you two meet? Where are you from? Apparently one of Zach's distant cousins goes to Blaine's old school. This didn't spark an excitement in Blaine's voice because he hated that school.

"So, James," Kurt began, sick of watching him stare at Blaine. "Blaine says that you have a good voice. What did you sing for your feature?"

"Streetlight. Joshua Radin. What did you sing?"

"Don't cry for me Argentina."

James smiled. "I'm not a fan of musicals."

"Way to break the stereo-type," Kurt said blandly.

"Kurt," Blaine interrupted. Kurt looked at Blaine shocked and annoyed. "Maybe we should get going before we're late for dinner with your family.

"Oh that sounds like fun!" Zach chimed.

Blaine eyed the blonde boy. "Yeah, we have family dinners every Friday."

"Blaine," Kurt said sternly.

"Are you guys going to Puck's party tonight?" Zach asked carefully, finally picking up on Blaine's feelings toward him. "I know you and him are tight with Glee and all, Kurt."

"Yes we are," he answered with a smile. "I think," he said to Blaine. "How'd you know about it?"

"He sort of invited everyone from Phys Ed class and added 'you too new kid.'"

"Oh! So are you going?"

"I was thinking about it. I probably will… meet some more people and all."

"Cool. Well, maybe we'll see you there."

James stood up without warning. "I'm going to head out. See you around the dorms, Blaine."

"It was nice meeting you, Blaine," Zach said uncomfortably as he stood. Both boys walked away from the table at the same time.

Kurt and Blaine sat not looking at each other, both silent and seething. Kurt slid himself over and sat where James was sitting and looked at Blaine. Blaine wasn't looking at him yet, so Kurt waited.

* * *

><p>James opened the door and let Zach pass by him. They shook hands on the sidewalk and exchanged "nice meeting yous." James watched Zach walking away when He jogged to catch up to him. "Zach, wait."<p>

Zach turned and smiled, trying to be friendly.

"You're into Kurt, right?"

Zach looked at James suspiciously, but said nothing.

"If Blaine weren't in the picture, he'd available for the taking."

Zach grinned and shook his head. "I'm not going to help you break them up."

"I doubt you'd even have to do much. Just keep fawning on him the way you were today and that train will derail itself."

"And _I_ doubt that you breaking them up would send Blaine into your arms, or bed, or whatever it is you want from him."

"You don't have to worry about that. Only about Kurt needing a friend to comfort him. Do whatever you want with him."

"I'm not going to help you."

"Why not?"

"First because it's wrong and second because I'm not gay."

"HA! Then you are the most closeted gay ever because you all, but giggled and pouted your way into his lap."

"You don't have to believe me, but it's true. I'm not gay."

James glared at Zach and huffed. "Fine."

Zach didn't wait for James to say goodbye before he turned back around and headed for his car. "Prick," he said under his breath.

**Back in the café **

"So… Zach…"

Kurt looked at Blaine curiously. "Yeah?" he asked, elongating the word.

"He's… I don't like him."

"Blaine, he was nothing, but nice."

"Yeah, his eyes were nicely attached to you."

"Oh please!"

"Kurt, I love you, but you're kind of naïve to flirtatious attention. How could you have noticed his subtlety?"

"Naïve? Thanks, but I'm disinclined to believe you, seeing as how _you _didn't even know that you'd been flirting and leading me on for months before I brought it to your attention on Valentines day."

"Sorry, but I can't respect someone who checks out MY boyfriend right in front of me. So, again, I'm sorry, but I don't like him."

"Well, I don't like your new BFF either."

Blaine smirked and shrugged his eyebrows. "I wouldn't exactly call James a friend. James is so turned on by James that he'd probably marry himself if he could."

"Oh you wouldn't?" Kurt opened his eyes and fluttered his eyes. "Because that little scene I saw before I walked in here tells me otherwise." He pursed his lips and licked the inside of his teeth.

"What?" Blaine squinted his eyes and gaped his mouth.

"You were leaning in so close you could suck out his pores! I might have thought you were kissing him if I wasn't at the right angle."

"He hit on me and I played a trick on him! _I_ told him I was with _you!_ That's why he backed up!" Blaine paused and softened his tone. He was disappointed in himself for making Kurt even think he was messing with another guy. " Kurt, I don't like James. He repulses me. He reminds me of Thad."

Kurt stared at Blaine with furrowed eyebrows, not knowing what to say. Blaine slid his hand across the table and took Kurt's hands in his. "Why would I do that? To you? To us? Especially after last night. Kurt, I love you."

"I love _you._ I'm sorry you don't like the way Zach looks at me, but you can't get mad at me for what he does."

Blaine nodded his head, his eyes rimmed red. "You're right. I'm sorry. I just got jealous that he got your attention today and I didn't."

"Look, there's something we say all the time, and that's 'I miss you,' but there's something that we don't say that I think we need to: 'We can overcome this and I trust you.'"

"I do trust you. It's him I don't trust. You're beautiful and why wouldn't he want you?"

Kurt laughed. "I don't think he's even gay. Metro sexual maybe, but definitely not gay."

"Kurt, he made you giggle when you first walked in."

"I saw him flirting with a couple cheerio's in the hallway."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He had them wrapped actually. I think he's just friendly." They looked into each other's eyes and smiled at one another for the first time since Kurt walked in.

"We just had a fight, right?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, I would say this was a fight."

"It wasn't so bad. We can overcome this."

Kurt smiled wider. "That's my man that I love so much." He paused. "By the way, You are incredibly sexy when you're jealous."

Blaine gave Kurt his puppy dog eyes. "I'm hideous when I'm jealous. You're just plain sexy. Can we go somewhere so we can have a make-up make-out?"

Kurt went wide eyed and gave Blaine a shocked looked. "Well, yeah…that's a given." The boys laughed and walked out of the café quickly.

* * *

><p>Thoughts? Please review! I'd love to know your take on this chapter.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

I'm soooo sorry this took so long, my loves :( I was away at a wedding from Thursday-Sunday and I wrote this last night. I hope you like it!

OH! and special thanks to RChaha for my 50th review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

Friday night dinners were a main staple in the Hummel household. They had started after Kurt's mother died as a kind of family connection time. They were used for talking, bonding, and catching up. They continues when Carol and Finn joined the family and Blaine had been invited to come every Friday since Kurt told his dad about their friendship. Finn's girlfriends were also invited and often came.

Kurt especially enjoyed his father's comfort ability around Blaine and talked to him like he was another one of his sons. Kurt got the impression that Blaine really liked it when Burt gave him advice or talked to him sternly because it was like being a part of a family away from him own. He seldom talked about his own, but Kurt sensed there were tensions that the Hummel home did not have.

Kurt and Blaine held hands under the table during dinner; he rested his arm on the back of Blaine's chair and played with the curls on the nape of his neck during the table chatter; Blaine kissed the back of Kurt's hand before their entwined fingers let go when Kurt stood to help Carol serve desert. Their behaviors were accepted and in fact encouraged by the way Carol "awwed" at their actions and how Burt would poke fun at the "ones making googly eyes at each other." Friday nights were everything that the boys looked forward to each week.

"Kurt, have you thought about what you want to do about last night?" asked Burt as he took a bite of ice cream.

Kurt froze, then remembered his dad thought he's been sleepwalking, "Um… I'm going to just wait and see if it was a one time thing."

"What happened last night?" Finn asked.

Blaine coughed as he choked on a piece of his pie. Kurt shot him a look as he shoved Blaine's water in his hands. He accepted the water and smiled into the glass when he drank. "Sorry. I'm fine," he said when Carol asked if he was okay.

"Kurt's sleep walking again. Tracked half the garden in with him," Burt explained.

"Again?" Blaine asked. "You sleep walk often?" Kurt put his head down and made an embarrassed face.

"He's been doing it on and off since he was a kid."

"Really?" Blaine asked the question like the word had five e's and three y's. Kurt knew a story was coming and his blushed.

Burt chuckled. "I used to walk around the house every morning and see what was different." He gestured to the table. "I'd wake up to a fully set table for six, he'd be asleep in the bathtub with all his bedding, the furniture would be Feng Shuied, he re-wrapped all his Christmas gifts one year." Everyone was laughing except Kurt. He was embarrassed.

"Thanks Dad," he said trying to be a good sport.

"Kurt, you're my son and it's my right as a father to do this to you when you bring someone home."

"I think it's cute," Blaine added. "Those are all things you'd do anyway. Except sleep in a tub…I think." He rubbed Kurt's back and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Do you guys have plans this evening?" Carol asked addressing everyone.

"Yeah," Finn replied. "We're going to Puck's."

"His mom is letting him have another bonfire. Everyone from Glee club is going," Kurt added, knowing Carol would ask.

"I'd prefer no drinking from all three of you," Burt began, "but if you do, you'd better call here for a ride. I'd rather ground you than pay for medical bills." He took another bite of pie and Finn eyed Kurt. They'd be flipping a coin later to see who'd be the designated driver. "That goes for you too, Blaine," Burt continued. "You're not my kid, but I'll ground you from this house for a month." Blaine smiled. He felt like part of the family.

"Dad!" Kurt exclaimed.

"I mean it, Kurt. He's dating my son and sleeps at my house; he can follow my rules."

"No, it's fine, Mr. Hummel. You're right. You just want to know Kurt's with a responsible guy."

"I don't want to see you being scraped off the side of the road either, Blaine."

"Thanks." Blaine smiled again as he took the last bite of his ice cream and pie. Kurt saw the expression on Blaine's face. He felt included.

"Kurt, I'm pretty sure I have a pair of jeans in my car," he said turning to his boyfriend, "but can I borrow a shirt or something? I'd really like to not show up to a party in a Dalton uniform."

"Of course! Dad is it okay if Blaine comes up to my room this one time?"

Burt eyes the two boys suspiciously. "Fine, but don't take too long and, Kurt, you better not be in there when he's changing."

"Outstanding!" Kurt beamed. "Yay! I get to dress you!"

"Kurt, I mean it," Burt said sternly. "No funny business."

"I don't mean physically dress him. To dress someone also means to style them or pick out their clothes." Blaine and a very giddy Kurt stood up from the table.

"Don't take too long. I'll be up there to check on you if you do."

"Dad! You can NOT rush fashion." He said this seriously. Carol and Finn laughed. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him from the dining room. They made it to the staircase when Blaine stopped.

"I have to get my pants from my car." Kurt was way too excited he forgot. Blaine hadn't been in his room since before they started dating.

The curly topped brunette leaned in with warmness and kissed Kurt on the cheek tenderly. "Go on up. I'll be right behind you." Kurt made a face that read: "did you actually say you'd be behind me?" Blaine winked. Kurt released his hand and watched Blaine walk out the door. He did as Blaine told him to do and went up to his room.

Blaine made his way to his car and popped open his trunk. He grinned wildly as he looked at the array of clothing items and stifled the want to laugh that he tricked his way into Kurt's bedroom.

He selected Dalton Academy labeled pajama bottoms for later, a gray v-neck t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and thought he'd give the pleasure of completing his outfit with a sweater and/or scarf to Kurt, He placed everything in a backpack and swung it over his shoulder before closing the trunk of the car. He returned through the front door only to face Burt who was just entering the room.

"You're spending the night tonight, right?" Burt asked.

"Yes, Sir. If that's alright?"

"It always is. I'll make sure Carol sets up the futon in the office for you."

"Thank you." Burt nodded and Blaine took that as a sign that he could go.

"Oh, Blaine," Burt called as Blaine started on the stairs. Blaine stopped and looked his way. "I give you and Kurt a hard time about being alone in his room and all that, but I wanted you to know that it's only because I'm not ready to know that my son is…you know… active." He struggled to find the ability to say "sexually" to his son's boyfriend. "I love my son and while I don't understand your lifestyle, I support it fully."

Blaine felt his heart start to pound heavier. "I know you love him. I wish my father loved me the way you love Kurt. I wish he cared whether or not I was alone with a boy." He winced. "For the record…" he paused. "I love Kurt too."

Burt exhaled a deep breath. "Yeah he mentioned that last night."

"He did?" Blaine asked looking excited. Burt nodded. "If it makes you feel better, Kurt and I haven't even discussed being…active." Burt stared not knowing what to say. "I know that being gay seems like it might be all about sex to someone who doesn't understand," Blaine say Burt's expression twitch when he said the word sex," but Kurt and I really enjoy being together. He's the warmest person I ever met. I'm content enough to just be in his presence."

Burt thought for a second, proud that Kurt had fallen in love with some who clearly love him. "So if I walk up there, I won't catch you two sucking each other's face off?" he asked trying to sound comfortable.

Blaine blushed and couldn't help the smile spreading across his face. "Well, maybe. We may not be having sex, but affectionately, I really like kissing him." Blaine saw the expression on Burt's face change when Burt broke eye contact. "I'm sorry. Too much information."

"No. No. I appreciate your honesty. Kurt would never be this open. I appreciate you telling me your intentions are honorable. So, thank you."

"I've never been able to talk to my father about anything never mind being gay. I tried, but he pretty much swept it under the carpet with everything else. It's a shame really because they'll never know how Kurt is so much better than any girl that could come into my life." His eyes glossed over and he smiled. "I love Kurt… and he makes me feel like any injustice I receive from my family is okay because I'd rather have all that if it means I get to keep Kurt too."

Burt smiled slightly back at the innocent boy on the stairs and felt an overwhelming push to hug him like he'd hug Kurt, but he didn't. He had to remind himself that this was not his son. "I try really hard with Kurt, but if you ever need to talk to someone- an older type guy… you can, well- I'm here, Blaine."

Blaine nodded his head in gratitude. "Thanks, Mr. Hummel." They stared at one another for a few moments before Blaine continued up the stairs.

He walked to Kurt's room in a daze, thankful for the conversation he had with Burt. It had been a while since he'd been in Kurt's room, but it smelled the same: lotions and fabric softener. He loved how clean it smelled.

He didn't see Kurt when he walked into the room. He put his back down on a chair and felt hands slide up his back and over his shoulders. He could feel Kurt's breath on the back of his neck.

Kurt slid his hands around to the front of Blaine's chest and curled his fingers over his blazer. "Can I help you with this?" he asked.

Blaine closed his eyes and breathed in the moment. "Yes," he said simply.

Kurt tugged at the jacket and guided it off Blaine's shoulders and down his arms until he was free of it completely. Kurt slung it over the back of the chair that held Blaine's back pack.

Blaine turned to face Kurt and the two looked deep into each other's eyes. Blaine flicked his eyes down to Kurt's lips and swallowed hard. In an instant, he captured Kurt's face between his hands and pulled the taller boy to him anxiously. Their lips met with a passionate crash. A moan quickly left Blaine's mouth when he felt Kurt's fingers pulling at his shirt, untucking his white button up shirt from his pants. Blaine grabbed Kurt by the waist, still kissing him feverishly, and pulled him forcefully against his body.

Kurt's tongue massaged Blaine's intruding tongue and bit down gently on his lower lip. Blaine moaned once more as his tongue licked the roof of Kurt's mouth and dug his fingers into the tender skin around his love's hips. He swallowed a growl as he pulled Kurt closer.

Kurt pulled his head bad just long enough to speak. "Say it," he said before Blaine crushed his lips again. "Tell me you love me." He parted his lips and allowed Blaine entry. He felt his boyfriend's fingers digging into his skin. The pain sent waves of arousal through him. "Uhng. Tell me."

"Mmm. I love you." He said it quickly, feeling the need to taste him again. "I love you so much." Blaine plunged his tongue back into Kurt's mouth, sliding it along the edges of his teeth.

Kurt pulled back and looked into Blaine's wild eyes. They were both breathing heavily. Kurt reached out and cupped Blaine's cheek. Blaine nuzzled into it and kissed his palm. Kurt brushed Blaine's lips with his thumb.

Looking at Blaine intently, he extracted his hand and reached for his tie. He untied the strip of fabric slowly. Blaine tried to help unbutton his shirt, but Kurt gently removed his hands and put them back down at his sides. He worked each button carefully as Blaine placed small, chaste kisses on Kurt's face. Kurt picked up Blaine's left hand and then his right, unbuttoning his cuffs. Once finished, he kissed his boyfriend tenderly on the lips and watched in awe as he spread the shirt horizontally across his chest and over his shoulders.

Blaine's body was perfection. All his muscles were visible. His back was smooth; his chest sprouted dark curls that matched the hair under his navel. Blaine's eyes followed Kurt's gaze and back again. He watched as Kurt's ice blue orbs raked over his bare chest and cheeks flushed pink. Blaine took Kurt's left hand and placed it on his chest. He covered it with his own hand and Kurt felt the heart beating beneath. Blaine's heart was pounding. He uncovered Kurt's hand and let him decide what to do on his own.

Kurt fanned out his fingers and slid his outstretched hand up. He traced Blaine's collar bone with his index and middle finger slowly and moved his hand downward grazing every chest hair. He added his other hand and felt Blaine's abs with both.

The gentle touch tickled and sent a shiver up Blaine's spine. "Say it," he whispered barely audible.

Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes as his hands traveled lower to Blaine's pants button. "I love you." It was louder than a whisper, but said simply with no inflection.

Blaine inhaled, his breath ragged. He felt his pants fall to his feet. "I love you," Kurt said again.

"Forever?"

"Forever."

Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt. Right as their lips touched they heard the distinct sound of Kurt's father clearing his throat from the bottom of the staircase. They achingly pulled apart from each other and smiled. "I'll be down in a minute."

"I knew you had a trunk full of clothes in your car." Kurt smiled and gave Blaine a quick kiss.

"Did this surfice as a make-up?"

Kurt's eyes raked over Blaine's body again. "Mmhmm," was all he could muster. "Can we finish making up later?"

Blaine gave him one last lingering kiss. "Most definitely."

Kurt sighed and turned to the door pouting. "You're too good looking for your own good. One of these days I'm going to take advantage of you and you're not going see it coming." He reached the door and was half way out when Blaine stopped him. "Don't tempt me with a good time." He winked. "'Cause if you don't follow through, I may just cry and we'll have to do this again to make up."

"Hmm. I'll keep that in mind." Kurt took one last look at his boyfriend's body and swooned before being shutting the door.

* * *

><p>Darn Burt for interupting.<p>

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

Okay, so this is a long one... Party time Klaine style made fluffy and smutty. Just the way you like it, my loves.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

"Okay, I'll flip and you call it in the air," Finn stated as he pulled a coin from his pocket. Finn set the quarter on his thumbnail and flicked it in the air.

"Heads," called Kurt.

The coin landed on the ground and flipped a couple times before it settled flat on the pavement. "Tails," Finn said, reading the top face of the coin. "Sorry, Dude." He was being sarcastic.

"Damn," Kurt said under his breath and the three boys got into Finn's car.

"Do you ever get to drink?" Blaine asked.

"No," Kurt answered remembering the few parties he'd been to. "I took care of you at Rachel's party and the Sectionals after party, and the couple other parties I went to at Dalton I was sober because I had to go home afterward."

"That doesn't seem very fair." Blaine thought for a minute. "Tell you what. I'll drive and take care of you for once."

Kurt stared at his boyfriend stunned. "No, Blaine. That's okay. I flipped and lost and these are my friends anyway."

"All the more reason for you to enjoy yourself with _your_ friends." He looked at Kurt encouragingly. He had an ulterior motive, but didn't want to say it out loud. He'd never seen Kurt drunk and wondered what it would be like. "Don't say no. I won't drink, so if you don't either then it will be a waste of a chance for you." Kurt returned Blaine's look with a guilty expression. "Really. I want you to have fun."

Kurt huffed. "Okay, but don't let me drink too much. Projectile vomiting is so not hot."

Blaine smiled excitedly. "You got it. No alcohol poisoning for you."

"Kurt I just got a text from Puck," Finn said from the back seat. "He said Karafsky was there, but he made him leave."

"He said he wants you to make sure that if you see him to tell Puck immediately so he can get rid of him again."

Kurt sighed. "I will. I don't foresee tonight going badly though."

It only took twenty minutes to get across town to Lima Heights Adjacent, a section of town across the train tracks that was heavily wooded. More things seemed to happen there than any other part of town because it was so secluded. It was the perfect place for an outdoor party because the houses were so far apart.

Puck's house was at the end of a dead end road and surrounded by trees. By the time Finn, Kurt, and Blaine arrived, there were already tons of people there and a roaring bonfire that people were throwing stuff into. There was a bar that looked at as if Puck paid some guy to monitor the kegs and act as bartender.

The boys got out of the car and Kurt immediately spotted Tina and Mercedes near the fire with solo cups in hand. Finn walked off to find Puck and Kurt headed for the two girls with Blaine in tow. He hated that he felt they couldn't hold hands, but this was their public life and they knew better than to ask for looks and unwanted attention by stupid people who couldn't mind their own business.

"Kurt!" Tina called as she waved.

"Wow! You're dressed down," Mercedes said, commenting on Kurt's outfit.

Considering his usual attire, he was dressed very down. He wore a pair of blue jeans that had various frays here and there, burn and rust marks, and bleach spots randomly place around the fabric; paired with a simple black crew neck and black zip-up hoodie with thin white horizontal stripes. Simply put, he looked like a normal, everyday boy, with an average sense of style. "Yeah, most my other clothes are flammable, so I settled for this."

"You look good," Tina remarked. "I don't think I've ever seen you with normal non-designer clothes on."

"Oh, the pants are D Squared."

Blaine chuckled. _Leave it to my boyfriend to think up some what to slip in a designer name. _"Kurt do you want to get a drink?"

"Um. Sure. I don't know what to get though."

"I don't take you for a beer drinker, so a mix drink, but…" he trailed off thinking.

"Here try this," Mercedes said, handing him her cup.

Kurt put the cup to his lips and took the tiniest of sips. He didn't taste much so he took another sip and another; each sip getting bigger than the last. "Is there anything in this?"

Mercedes giggled. "Yes! It's cranberry juice and coconut rum. They're dangerous because you can't taste the alcohol. So you can drink a lot of them and not realize that you're wasted until you've had WAY too many."

"Okay. Blaine I want one of those. They taste good."

Blaine smiled. "You stay here. I'll get it." He touched the small of Kurt's back and headed toward the bar.

"I can't believe you're tapping that," Mercedes said as she watched Blaine walk away.

"What?" Tina exclaimed. "Kurt, are you-?"

"No! Mercedes! You weren't supposed to say anything."

"Sorry. Slipped out." She was still watching Blaine's smooth walk.

Kurt snapped his fingers in front of her eyes. "Hey! Mine." He chuckled. He turned his attention to Tina. _I should probably explain that before everyone thinks I'm fucking a Warbler._ "I'm not sleeping with Blaine, Tina. We fooled around, but that's it. Please don't tell anyone. I don't really want my personal business getting around."

"No problem. But… fooled around? That could mean a lot of things."

Kurt looked around quickly. "I don't really want to talk about it." Tina raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I blew him and it was so fucking awesome," he blurted out. "And before you ask, yes he returned the favor. I don't know what was better, give or receiving, because both were effing incredible." Tina and Mercedes were stunned into silence. He blushed and averted eye contact wishing he could take his word vomit back. "I'm done talking about it."

"So, Mike's our DD," Tina said not knowing how else to change the subject.

Blaine returned with two red solo cups and handed one to Kurt. "What's the other one for? I thought you weren't drinking."

"I'm not. This one's yours too. It just saves a trip and I figured since you liked that so much, you'd finish it quickly."

He took a good sized drink. "This really is good. I can't believe you can't taste anything in it." He took another drink. Blaine looked on with a grin. "What?" Kurt asked him.

"Nothing." He grinned wider. "I've just never seen you drink before. This is going to be fun."

Kurt took another drink, thought for a second, and quickly downed the rest of the drink. He handed the cup to Blaine and took the other cup from him.

"Oh, I saw that Zach friend of yours. He works fast. Wasn't today his first day?"

"Yeah. What do you mean?"

"He was sitting with his arm around some girl."

"See, I told you. You have nothing to worry about."

"Wait," Mercedes began. "Zach is straight? I totally got the vibe that he was into you. He was way too overly friendly with you and kind of ignored everyone else whenever you were around." Kurt had widened his eyes and began shaking his head at her to stop talking.

Blaine bit down on his bottom lip. He was obviously holding a comment or two back.

The night progressed and Blaine continued to feed Kurt drink after drink. He saw Zach and caught his gaze a few times, but knew better than to say hello or talk to him.

Kurt was sitting with Blaine on a bench about fifteen feet from the bonfire. He had just finished what he thought was his sixth _or was it eighth?_ drink. He threw the cup in the direction of the fire, but it fell short and he settled for watching it shrivel and melt in front of him from the heat. "I'm hot," he said.

Blaine smirked and put his arm on the back of the bench behind Kurt. "Yep. Can't disagree with you."

Kurt giggled. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure." Blaine stood first and caught Kurt as he stood up second and stumbled. "Careful," he warned with a smile. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and hoisted his boyfriend's arm over his head to rest on Blain's shoulders.

Kurt took his arm back and stepped two wobbly steps away from Blaine. "No. We can't."

"Can't what?"

"We can't be all PDA in front of the idiots at my school who think you can catch gay." He said it very loudly, unknowingly attracting a lot of looks.

Blaine met the eyes of several girls who looked at him flirtatiously. He smiled sweetly and turned his attention back to Kurt. "Come on. It'll be okay." He was encouraging. He stepped toward him and wrapped his arm back around his waist. "Let's walk, my love."

Kurt giggled and forgot about the people around him. "Do you know how much I love it when you call me that? I friggen love it. I love it even more because I know that it's true. It's true right?" Kurt stumbled a couple times as the two boys walked in the direction of the woods. "Where are we going?"

"No where in particular. Just away from the fire. You probably didn't need any more heat radiating on you. I think you need some food in your stomach. Kurt, do you have anything to eat in your car?"

Kurt stopped walking. He couldn't walk and think at the same time. "I think Finn keeps snacks in the car for football. Let's go look!"

The two walked back over to where the cars were and Blaine leaned Kurt up against the driver side door while he fished around the back seat. _Aha! _he thought. He found an unopened box of chocolate Ring Dings. He picked up the box and found two unopened bottles of water. _Perfect._ He grabbed one bottle and two packets of the snacks and put the box back where he found it. He crawled back out of the car and unwrapped one package. "Here," he said, offering a single Ring Ding to Kurt.

Kurt looked at Blaine dazed with heavy eyes. His back was flushed completely on the door. He reached out a hand and pulled Blaine to him. "Kiss me."

"Eat first."

"No. Kiss me first."

"I will gladly make out with you, for as long as you can stand it, for every one of these four Ring Dings you eat."

"Mmm. Okay."

Blaine fed him with his fingers until Kurt took the last bite of the first one and swallowed. Blaine kiss him on the lips and tasted the chocolate. He uncapped the water and put it up to Kurt's lips. "Drink, my love." Blaine felt that coddling would work best. Not that he didn't like coddling Kurt, he actually liked caring for him this way. He got a chance to be sweet and loving and as cute as he pleased and didn't have to feel embarrassed.

Kurt took a few sips before shutting his mouth when Blaine brought the bottle back up to his lips. "Mm-mm," he protested quietly. "Kiss, please."

Blaine chuckled and did as promised. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and kissed his boyfriend with parted lips. Kurt's lips were cold from the water, but his face was warm.

Kurt ended the kiss first because he forgot to breath through his nose and had to catch his breath. He leaned for another kiss, but Blaine held up another Ring Ding.

"One more." He fed this one to Kurt a bit faster than the last one. Kurt finished the second treat and drank half the bottle. Blaine didn't have the chance to recap the bottle before Kurt pulled Blaine in by the waist.

"I love bribery," Kurt said lazily. He was slurring less so Blaine knew his plan was working. He rewarded Kurt with his promised kiss. Kurt was a little less sloppy than his last kiss and remembered to breath through his nose this time. This kiss grew in intensity and Blaine found himself opening his mouth to allow Kurt's tongue to enter.

Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth and Blaine closed his mouth to trail kisses along his jaw. Blaine sneakily wrapped his arms around Kurt for a hug, but unwrapped the second package of Ring Dings behind Kurt's back and pulled away from the hug with yet another treat for Kurt to eat.

Kurt ate this one in three bites and drank the rest of the water. He was a bit more coordinated when trying to grab Blaine, but Blaine stopped him momentarily. "There's another bottle of water in the car." He handed Kurt the last Ring Ding and opened the door to the back seat. He crawled in and retrieved the water.

Blaine hadn't heard Kurt move from the car and was surprised when Kurt was right there to shut the car door for him and pulled him in by the waist. Blaine figured that he must have eaten the last snack because he could taste the chocolate cake and frosting that made up the Ring Ding.

Kurt massaged Blaine's tongue gently with his own in a tender and romantic kiss. Blaine wrapped his arms Kurt's neck and caressed the hair at the nape of his neck. Kurt moaned softly.

Blaine heard footsteps, but didn't break the kiss. He felt a warm sensation rush through him.

"Fuck, Hummel. Really? God damn it, get a room."

Kurt slowly released Blaine's lips and peered behind his boyfriend. A very large football player that Kurt recognized as Finn's right tackle was looking at the two boys uncomfortably. They were parked next to his car. He was one of the nicer football players, but clearly still didn't approve. Kurt looked at him with an intensity that he never would have had if there weren't alcohol in his system. He wasn't mad, if anything he looked fiercely flirtatious. He spoke calmly with a hint of romanticism. "My boyfriend is hot. I'll kiss him if I please."

Blaine was frozen with his arms around Kurt. He was happy that they weren't being beaten up at that moment. He decided that it would be better if he gave Kurt the last bottle of water. He pulled back slowly and kept his eyes on Kurt with a smile. He uncapped the bottle and handed it to him. "Drink, please."

Kurt did as he was told. Blaine turned to the broad-shouldered football player that rounded to the driver side of his car. The boy was purposefully trying not to look. "Sorry, man," Blaine said to the boy. The boy looked at him and shrugged. "Whatever," he said.

"No really. Sorry. He's kind of drunk and doesn't really know better at the moment."

"Whatever," he said again and got into his car.

Kurt downed the rest of the water and looked at Blaine with a raised eyebrow. "I do too know better." He pouted.

"How do you feel?" Blaine asked, changing the subject.

"Better." He grabbed Blaine again and pulled his waist to his own. "Horny actually."

Blaine smiled flirtatiously as he felt Kurt's slight bulge in his pants. "I think I can take care of that.," he said, his voice becoming lower and more seductive. Kurt leaned forward and grasped at Blaine's back as he crushed his lips and body to Blaine's.

Blaine quickly pushed Kurt away. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. I didn't mean here."

Kurt pouted. "Where?"

Blaine looked around and quickly came up with an idea. "The woods?"

"Now?"

"If you'd like."

"I'd very much like."

Blaine took Kurt by the hand and headed towards the woods, which were to the right of the parked cars. They scooted along behind the cars so no one would see them and entered the forest.

Kurt was walking much better now so, Blaine didn't have to hold him up. He was also much more coherent and didn't feel so light headed. They walked and walked until they were so deep in the wooded area that no one could see them, but close enough that they could still see some remnants of the party and wouldn't get lost when they wanted to go back.

It was Blaine who decided when they'd gone in far enough and Kurt saw a bit of the fire in his eyes that he saw the night before and it excited him. Blaine pulled Kurt in by the hand he was holding and kissed him feverishly. He reached his hands up Kurt's shirt and felt his skin. He was amazingly soft and lean. Blaine unbuckled Kurt's belt and unbuttoned his jeans quickly.

Blaine's touch was a very sobering feeling for Kurt because it was giving him something else to be drunk on. He moaned into Blaine's mouth when he felt him take hold of his hips. "I love these," Blaine rasped into Kurt's ear. He pressed his entire body up against the fragile boy and ground his growing arousal into Kurt's. "What do you want me to do, My love?"

"Uhng," Kurt moaned. "Uhng. Shit." Blaine was sucking and nibbling on Kurt's neck and ear lobe, while grasping his firm, round ass.

"What was that, my love?"

"Fuck. Touch me. I want- Ahh. I want you to touch me."

Blaine shoved a hand down Kurt's pants and palmed him through his underwear. He rubbed firmly in up and down motions. "Is this all?" he growled breathily.

"Fuck, Blaine. Ahh. Ohmygod I fucking love you."

"I love you. Is this all you want?" He continued his motions. Kurt moaned some more, finding words hard to find. He did want more, but wasn't sure how to ask. "Say it." His voice was calm and like liquid velvet. "All you have to do is ask." He grasped Kurt's cock hard. "Ask me…. I'll do it."

"Gah. Fuck. I want to be in your mouth."

"What was that my love?"

Kurt's eyes were shut tight. "Shit. Mmnn. Blow me."

"You want me to suck your dick?"

He licked his lips then clenched his teeth. "Mmhmm."

"Say it." He grasped harder.

"Ahh. I want. Fuck. Blaine, suck my dick."

"Now?" Blaine extricated Kurt's painfully hard cock and started pumping it from base to tip.

Kurt was overwhelmed with arousal and could barely form words. He put his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "Yes. God yes. Suck my dick now." He pushed Blaine down.

Blaine knew how badly he teased Kurt and dragged his arousal out. He wasted no time licking the pre-cum from the tip of Kurt's cock and Kurt's knees buckled. "Oh fuck," Kurt groaned. He kissed Kurt's length from base to head before fully enveloping him with his lips. "Uhng! Shit!"

He started slowly, taking in as much of Kurt's engorged cock as he could and dragging his lips back to release him.

Kurt's breathing was broken and jagged. He was so in love with the boy who could one moment be sweet enough to care for him as a child, then in another moment be the sexiest man who could make every part of him come undone.

In a moment of ecstasy, Kurt suddenly felt off. He heard a high pitched giggling and quickly opened his eyes. He saw Zach and one of the cheerios making out against a tree directly ahead of him. He wanted to stop Blaine so they wouldn't be seen, but didn't have the ability to do much else than what he was doing right at that moment. He was surprised that Blaine didn't hear any of the things he did. Instead, Blaine kept his hands grasping onto Kurt's ass and thrust his head back and forth along the inebriated boy's length.

Kurt was trying not to moan or make any noise for that matter, but Blaine was so fucking good at what he was doing that Kurt failed in his attempts a few times. The more silent Kurt became, the more Blaine tried to hear the precious sounds that told him he was doing a good job.

Kurt covered his face and ran his fingers through his hair as his breathing became heavier and heavier. He tried keeping his eyes open as much as possible to keep a look out, but was failing miserably. "Fuck, Blaine. You're fucking incredible." Thinking he said that a little too loud, he opened his eyes quickly to see another pair of eyes on him. He inhaled quickly and his breath caught. He held it in.

Zach was pressed up against a tree just like he was and the perky brunette he had entered the forest with was now sucking on Zach's neck. His arms were wrapped round her and he stood staring at Kurt.

Kurt was trying to place the facial expression. It wasn't disgust or even curiosity. He looked… _aroused?_ Kurt thought. _Entertained?_

The girl moved back to kissing Zach's mouth and Kurt noticed Zach never closed his eyes. He kept them on Kurt.

Blaine dragged his teeth down Kurt's shaft, adding a different kind of pressure and Kurt remembered he'd been holding his breath. He exhaled a moan and wound his fingers through Blaine's curls and couldn't help bucking his hips a few times. "Oh God Blaine. I fucking love you." He made sure this was a whisper.

He looked towards Zach again in time to see him pushing the girl down to her knees and staring hungrily as the cheerio sucked his cock. Kurt became very nervous, thinking that this was wrong. Blaine was blowing him out of an act of love and lust, and another guy, whom Blaine was very jealous of, was looking in on their moment while he had his own._ What happened to sweet, overly cheery Zach? This guy is different. This guy can't take his eyes off me as if he's picturing me pleasuring him instead of the girl._

Blaine picked up his speed and sucked harder until his cheeks hollowed out. He swirled his tongue and rolled it on the bottom of Kurt's ejaculatory vein the way he had the night before and he got the reward he was waiting for. Kurt moaned very loudly and his knees began to shake. "Uhng! Shit. Ahh. Fuck that's amazing." He was beginning to fold in on himself against the tree.

Kurt reach one arm above his head and around the tree as far as he could reach, hoping for more stability. "Uhng! Uhng! Blaine!" he cried out. _How is it no one can hear me?_ "Blaine I'm- Uhng. My-Fuck-I'm gonna-" He involuntarily looked toward Zach again. His eyes hadn't moved. Zach was breathing heavy now and looked like he was about to come undone. Kurt shut his eyes tight and pitched himself forward. He let out one last moan as his warm cum shot into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine held Kurt in his mouth, softly rolling his tongue until Kurt's dick stopped throbbing and pushing out his seed. He swallowed every last drop and smiled up at Kurt as he tucked him gently back into his pants.

Kurt breathed deep to catch his breath. He cupped Blaine's face with both hands and encouraged him to stand. Instead of kissing him, he pulled him in for a hug. He held him tight, tucked his chin in the crook of Blaine's neck and looked over his shoulder. Zach must have finished around the same time Kurt did because he was already hand in hand with the cheerleader and walking back toward the party. Zach turned for a moment and looked back at Kurt. His face read something Kurt didn't recognize. It wasn't an emotion. It was a message. Kurt suddenly knew: "I won't tell if you don't."

Kurt didn't feel right. He didn't feel the electric feeling he had last night with Blaine. Instead he felt dirty. He was mad. Zach intruded on something very special. Part of him felt like it was his own fault for allowing it to happen. They were out in the open after all. He blinked back tears.

Blaine pulled back immediately, knowing something was different. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Kurt batted his eyes some more to keep from crying. "Sorry. I just- um." He threw his arms around Blaine again. "I'm really sorry."

Blaine hugged him back and rubbed his back, shushing him in an attempt to calm him. "Hey, it's okay. Just tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know! I don't feel right."

Blaine pulled back again suddenly looking nervous. "Wait, it wasn't… bad?"

"Oh no! No! It was amazing. It's me. Really, it's me. I don't know what this is. I just don't feel right. I feel… I don't know. Uncomfortable? Like I can unzip my skin and walk out of it."

"Oh, Kurt. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have made you do this out in the open. You're anxious. That's what you're feeling." He brushed his fingers through the hair around Kurt's left ear and tucked the hair back. "I'm sorry, baby. What can I do to make this better?"

He grabbed Blaine and pulled him close. Blaine kissed him on the cheek before cradling the back of Kurt's cheek. "Just hold me, please."

"Kurt this is my fault. I'm so sorry. I love you so much. Please don't feel bad."

Kurt wanted to tell him the truth, but couldn't bring himself to admit what happened between him and Zach. He knew from the beginning it was wrong, but couldn't stop looking. He wasn't turned on by Zach's looking in on them. He was uncomfortable about it from the start. _Was I uncomfortable because he was watching or because he looked like he was longing for me?_ He didn't know. He didn't want Zach to want him. He didn't want anyone to want him, but Blaine. He'd waited so long for Blaine and now that he was his, he hated that someone comes into his life and in one day, causes a wedge between them. _He ruined this… I hate him._

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts? anyone? <em>


	25. Chapter 25

Short-ish chapter...

Please don't hate me for what you're about to read...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

The three boys creeped back in the house around three in the morning. Finn wasn't in bad shape, so he was able to put himself to bed. Kurt didn't seem drunk at all anymore, so Blaine didn't need to care for him like he had earlier in the night. All three of them took their shoes off and tip-toed up the staircase. Kurt's room was the first on the right and Blaine entered the bedroom with Kurt in toe.

"Psst!" Finn whispered. Kurt and Finn turned to see what he wanted. Finn merely shook his head to signify 'no.' Kurt knew what he meant. Blaine was not supposed to be in there and Finn didn't want anyone of them caught doing something wrong.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's back pack and indicated that he was in there to get his things. Finn was satisfied with this and headed to the next bedroom on the left. Their parents' room was at the end of the hall and the office, where Blaine would sleeping, was next to Finn's.

Kurt put Blaine's back pack down when Finn left and felt Blaine's hands snake around his waist and he rested the side of his face on Kurt's shoulder blade.

"I love you," Blaine cooed into Kurt's back.

"_I_ love _you_," Kurt responded. The two boy stood in silence wrapped up in each other for minutes before Kurt began speaking again. "I have to go to the bathroom."

Blaine un raveled his arms and turned Kurt. He placed a lingering kiss on his lips. "Hurry back."

Kurt smiled, making an 'mmm' sound, and left the room.

Blaine was putting his clothes from the party into his back pack when he heard Kurt's phone vibrate on the desk in front of him. _Who's calling at this time of night?_ he picked up the phone to look. It was a text from Zach. Blaine tucked in his bottom lip and thought about how wrong it would be to read the text without Kurt's permission. There was something different about this guy that Blaine couldn't pin point. _Screw it,_ he thought and opened the text.

**Z- Can we keep what happened between us…between us?**

Blaine stared down at the words on the screen, trying to decipher them. He began to shake with anger. Kurt was his. What could have happened that made him want to keep it a secret? His mind wondered to various awful scenarios that he didn't want to be true, but couldn't have possibly prepared himself for the truth.

Kurt walked in while Blaine still had the phone in his hand. "What are you doing?" he asked with a smile. His lips relaxed out of the upturn when he saw Blaine's pained face.

"Do you have something to tell me?"

"Huh?"

"What is it that Zach wants you to keep quiet about?"

"Blaine, what are you talking about?" Kurt was confused, but slowly putting the pieces together. _How could he have known?_

Blaine tossed the phone at Kurt. Then he saw the words. He quickly looked up at Blaine who was clearly holding back choice words and tears.

"Just tell me it isn't what I think," Blaine asked wearily.

Kurt inhaled deeply and his breath caught. "Zach was in the woods… he saw us. He saw everything."

"What else? What does he mean "between us?""

"He wasn't just watching… he was getting off on it… I think. He was staring at me the whole time."

Blaine clenched his teeth and swallowed audibly. His eyes were on fire. "And you didn't… you didn't think to stop me, or say something, or even correct me when I said it was my fault that you felt wrong about what we did?" He was seething.

"I did," he whispered, trying to swallow the rising lump in his throat.

"What?" Blaine asked, unable to hear him.

Kurt couldn't look him in the eyes. His face was angled down and he stared at the floor. "I said I did. I did think about it, and I tried, but nothing came out whenever I did." He remembered Zach's eyes on him and he could feel Blaine's boiling honey ones on him now. "He was with some girl and I saw them after you and I started and when I realized he was watching I tried to shut my eyes, but whenever I opened them, his were still there."

"You knew how I felt about him around you. We argued about it earlier today! And you said nothing. You did nothing. He entered _our_ private life and you let it happen. For Christ sake it only took him a day!"

Kurt's eyes burned from holding back tears. He couldn't hold on anymore. His eyes welled. "I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm so sorry! Please, I didn't know what I was doing. I'm so sorry."

Blaine paused and his body shook, only becoming more angry with every word Kurt said. "You didn't know? _I_ can't do this right now, so you know what _you're_ doing now?" He paused again. "You're watching me leave."

Kurt got in his way. "Wait, please, no, don't. Blaine please! Please don't leave. I'm sorry." He was sobbing. "I'm so freaking sorry. Please don't leave me."

Blaine stood before Kurt, not rushing to hold him or comfort him. His eyes were pointed up so he didn't have to see the mess in front of him. He calmed slightly. "I'm not leaving you. I'm just leaving the house. I'm going back to Dalton and sleeping there. I can't do this right now, Kurt."

Kurt still didn't budge. He tried to touch Blaine, but Blaine only stepped back and said, "not now."

"Kurt, please let me go?" Blaine asked.

"I'm sorry. I love you. Please stay."

"I can't. I need time alone to think."

"Can we talk about this?"

Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes and saw his agony. He decided to be honest. "I need to think about this on my own for now."

"Why?"

"Because if I stay, you won't like my answer."

Kurt froze, knowing what he meant. _If I make him stay, he'll leave me. I can't lose him._ He breathed in and out and, finally, feeling like he had nothing left, he stepped aside. He watched Blaine walk out the door, heard the front door shut, and watched Blaine's car drive off from his window.

He touched his lips with his fingertips. Less than twenty minutes ago, they were up against Blaine's. Now he wondered if that was the last time they ever would be again.

* * *

><p>I've already started the next chapter. If there's one thing I can say about what's in store for our favorite couple in future chapters: there's a BIG clue in one of Finn's lines. I got a review a while ago about if this was going to be a angsty story about them breaking up... I can't promise that won't happen because I haven't written it yet, but keep in mind that the title is called Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder. By it's very definition, it is about Klaine working through the obstacles they face. YES, you may hate James and Zach, but so do they. Please trust me see them through their problems with them. Oh, and don't forget to review, my loves. :)<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Another short one. For those of you who are hating Zach, you'll like this. Pay close attention to what Finn tells Kurt. That's the going to be the feel for the next few chapters. Our favorite couple is being tested. Remember, distance makes the heart grow fonder.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

Blaine didn't call on Saturday or Sunday despite Kurt's attempts at contacting him. Monday morning came and Kurt was awoken by his phone telling him he had a text.

**B- I'm still not ready to talk yet, but I want you to know that I don't hate you. Please try to have a good day.**

Kurt typed and retyped different messages, not knowing what to say in reply. He wanted to send a reply just so Blaine knew he understood the message. He settled for:

**K- You too. I'm sorry. I love you.**

Blaine didn't respond.

Kurt and Finn arrived early for Glee rehearsal. Finn had given Kurt a copy of Paint It Black to listen to and get a general gist of what the sound will be. Considering his weekend, the somberness of the beginning of the song resonated with Kurt.

He sat at the piano and started plunking the beginning of the song. He'd spent his weekend away from Blaine, throwing himself into music to distract himself.

**I see a red door and I want it painted black**

**No colors anymore, I want them to turn black**

**I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes**

**I have to turn my head until my darkness goes.**

Finn sat at the drums and played along with him, feeling awful that this was his song choice. He heard the whole argument Friday night and didn't know what to say to Kurt to help him.

**I see a line of cars and their all painted black**

**With flowers and my love both never to come back**

**I see people turn their heads and quickly look away**

**Like a newborn baby it just happens every day**

**I look inside myself and see my heart is black**

**I see my red door and must have it painted black.**

**Maybe then I'll fade away and I'll have to face the facts.**

**It's not easy facing love when your whole world is black.**

Kurt stopped playing. He sat there and stared at the keys. "Kurt," Finn said comfortingly. Kurt looked up at his step-brother. "I know." Kurt stayed silent and sullen. "I heard you guys arguing and I want you to know that I know what you're feeling. You're not alone. I'm not going to tell you that it sucks because you already know that. What I will tell you is that it's not over, you and Blaine."

This wasn't making Kurt feel better. It wasn't making him feel worse, but it was nice of his brother to care so much. It was nice to know he's not alone, even though he felt it.

Finn continued talking. "Relationships are hard. Long distance ones are harder. You let the other person consume you and when they're not there it kills you. Missing them eats at you and eats at you until you break." His voice was getting passionate in tone now. He believed what he was saying. "You fight, you cry, you get jealous, you love as hard as you can, you break-up, you get back together, and you do it all over again until you get it right or give up."

Kurt swallowed what little saliva he had in his mouth and managed a fake looking half smile for Finn.

The room crowded in with people within the next minute and Mr. Shuester walked in hurriedly with a stack of sheet music. "Okay guys, change of plans this afternoon. I was contacted by the Warbler council over the weekend and they want us to join them for practice at 5:00. Does this interfere with anyone's schedules?"

Kurt had never felt like he didn't want to see Blaine until this moment. He was supposed to give him space and his fellow Warblers were forcing them together. He looked down at the music that was handed to him. _Well, this is fucking perfect. Just fucking kill me. _They'd be singing "I Won't" by Colbie Callait with the Warblers this evening.

Glee practiced the new song before school started and Kurt dragged his feet as Mercedes chatted his ear off about the rest of the party. She'd yet to notice he was soulless.

He reached French class with Mercedes still gabbing away when he heard the only voice that could kill his spirit more.

"Kurt?" Zach asked behind him as he gently touched his arm to get his attention. Kurt shrugged free of it immediately and faced the blonde life ruiner. "Can we talk for a second?"

"Mercedes I'll be right in," Kurt dismissed her. Mercedes looked from one boy to the other confused. Kurt insisted he'd be right in and she left after a 'fine.'

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," Zach said guiltily.

"You're sorry?"

"Yeah. I don't know what was going through my head. I'm kind of going through something. I'm really sorry and I hope we can get past this one day."

"Get past this?" Kurt repeated. His cheeks flushed and his blood pressure ran high. "You can't even begin to know what you did. Blaine saw your text and I haven't heard from him since after he yelled at me for what _you_ did and took off in the middle of the night. Don't talk to me, don't come near me, I want nothing to do with you."

"Oh my God, I am so sorry. Maybe I can talk to him. I need to fix this."

"No, you've done enough. You don't understand what I've been through this year. Blaine made my life worth living. We worked so hard to get to where we were yesterday morning and you somehow found a way to destroy all of that in less than 24 hours."

"Kurt, I-"

"No. We're done talking. Just don't come near me." Kurt stomped away into the classroom without another word.

Zach listened to Kurt's request and sat far away from him. He did this for every class they had together and worked very hard not to look his way when he passed him in the hallway.

* * *

><p>Not my best, but I'm hate writing Klaine feuding. I, like all of you, want them together and happy and fluffy. I want them to find happiness. It'll take some work. Review please!<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Okay my loves! Sorry this took so long! I had a couple days off from work and did nothing but sleep. BUT here is the much asked for Warbler/ND rehearsal...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

Finn drove with Kurt in his passenger seat to Dalton. No one dared get in the car with them for hear Kurt would pass on whatever depressed mojo he had to everyone else. He had been silent for most of the ride in thought, With fifteen minutes left to the drive, Finn broke the silence.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes."

"Do you think he'll be mad that you're there?"

Yes."

"He can't be mad at you for this. All of New Directions, and that includes you, were invited to be there. Besides, it's just a practice. Everything will turn out fine."

"I don't believe that, but thanks for saying it."

"The way I'm thinking of it is this: If he doesn't want anything to do with you, then you'll know what to do; if he wants to talk to you, then you'll get closure, no matter if it's good news or not."

"Thank you, Finn." He meant it because Finn was right. Kurt was just afraid.

They arrived at Dalton Academy at the same time as the other New Directions members and because Kurt had been the only other person who stepped foot in that school, Kurt lead everyone to the Warbler rehearsal room. His heart pounded with every step he took.

The doors opened and Wes welcomed the New Directions in. Kurt purposefully inserted himself in the middle of the group so when they entered, he would not be the first or last thing people saw; however, the boys in this room were his peers not too long ago, so he wasn't sure if his plan would work.

Kurt walked over the thresh hold and looked up for a mere moment to see where an empty seat would be and the instant he did, he spotted Blaine, whose honey eyes sought him out. He gulped and averted his eyes as he followed Tina and Mercedes to a row of fold out chairs the Warblers had put out for them.

James was in the back of the room sitting with what must have been his new friends, taking in this discourse. The Warblers knew the New Directions would be joining them and James found it odd that Blaine not only didn't save a seat for his dainty boyfriend, but made no move to greet him. Kurt wouldn't look at him and wore of look of fear on his face. James smiled at his findings. _Looks like I didn't need Zach after all. They're going to ruin themselves. Hmm._ He looked to the boy in the Dalton Blazer and thought about how long it would take him, now that the couple was already crumbling, to get the curly haired one alone.

Wes took his seat at the head of the room as David welcomed their guests and made particular mention of welcoming Kurt back. "You had to have known we'd get you back somehow." A few people chuckled. Kurt pretended to smile in gratitude, but once the light was taken off of him his mouth turned downward once more.

"So, Mr. Sheuster, we are under the impression that you've already been rehearsing the song we sent you?"

"Yes, David. We rehearsed it this morning. You chose a great song."

"Thank you. We've been talking it over throughout the day and have come to the conclusion that we'd like to turn this into a duet using one of our Warblers and one of your Dew Directions singers."

"That sounds like a great idea. We love collaborating."

Rachel sat up straight assuming it would be her to take the New Direction solo, but wondered if auditions were needed. Kurt sank low in his chair, knowing Blaine would be the one getting the Warbler solo and Kurt was hoping he would disappear so that he didn't have to sit through one more awkward moment in this room.

"If it's all right with you, we're well acquainted with your singers and have selected the soloists ourselves."

"That's fine. Takes time away from auditions."

"We thought so as well. Blaine, if you'll come up as the Warbler representative." Everyone clapped and Blaine slowly meandered his way up front. Kurt kept his eyes down. "And we've selected Kurt from the New Directions."

Kurt flicked his eyes up in horror and his jaw dropped. "That doesn't seem fair because he went here and Blaine's his boyfriend. I think it would be more appropriate for someone else to be chosen," Rachel whispered to Finn.

"Rachel, shut up." Finn had never spoke to her like that before, but he was preoccupied with his brother at the moment. This was about him and not Rachel.

Kurt hadn't budged. Tina and Mercedes practically pushed him up and forward to the front of the room. He made his way over to the table where Blaine was standing and he took his place next to him without looking at him. They both faced the room instead of each other. Just before the music started Kurt heard a quiet, somber, "Hi."

"Hi," Kurt answered without looking back.

Kurt listened to the Warblers start their vocal orchestra that he always admired and counted out the beats before he would enter in with the opening verse. He refused to look at anyone, least of all Blaine, because he knew how uncomfortable this must be for anyone who knew something was amiss between them. He also knew that Blaine must be hating this as much, if not more, than Kurt. The beats passed and he rolled his eyes, took a breath, and began.

_**Kurt: **__I won't do what you told me_

_I won't do what you said (no)_

_I'm not gonna stop feeling_

_I'm not gonna forget it_

_I don't wanna start over_

_I don't wanna pretend that_

_You are not my lover_

_That you're only my friend_

_Fight it!_ Kurt thought to himself. _Don't look at him!_ He was fighting a losing battle. The words resonated with him so much that he felt he needed to perform this as best he could to show Blaine that this was exactly how he felt.

So he mustered up all his courage in a split second and looked to Blaine. He was stunned to see that Blaine had already been looking at him with red rimmed eyes. Kurt continued singing.

_Cause when you took my heart, you took it allWhen you gave it back, I fell apart_

_**Blaine: **__So..._

Blaine had been fighting back tears since he saw the New Directions walk into the room. He couldn't help, but keep his eyes on Kurt the whole time and notice that Kurt hadn't looked at him once since their eyes met when he walked in. Here there were, finally face to face since that awful night, and like most everything in their relationship, they had to share their everything with everyone else watching.

_**Kurt: **__I won't do what you told me_

_**Blaine: **__I won't do what you said, no_

_**Kurt: **__I'm not gonna stop feeling_

_**Blaine: **__I'm not gonna forget it_

_**Kurt: **__I don't wanna start over_

_**Blaine: **__I don't wanna pretend that_

_**Both: **__You are not my lover_

_**Blaine: **__That you're only my friend My friend_

_**Kurt: **__I won't..._

Blaine swallowed hard and averted his eyes momentarily for the first line of his verse because he didn't want Kurt to know that his solo verse was exactly what Blaine had been struggling with the past few days.

_**Blaine: **__Well, maybe you're not right for me_

He looked back to Kurt and stepped forward to be within touching distance.

_Maybe it's just hard to see_

He reached out a hand and stroked Kurt's cheek with the back of his fingertips.

_I get lost in your beauty_

He had a slight half smile at the shear beauty Kurt did have and let himself swoon once more. Kurt closed his eyes in defeat and turned slightly into Blaine's hand.

_And I just stop questioning_

He took his hand back and covered his own heart with it.

_Cause when you took my heartYou took it all_

Kurt opened his eyes. Blaine wasn't smiling anymore. He looked pained instead.

_When you gave it backI fell apart  
><em>_**Kurt: **__So...__I won't do what you told me_

_**Blaine: **__I won't do what you said, no_

_**Kurt: **__I'm not gonna stop feeling_

_**Blaine: **__I'm not gonna forget it_

_**Kurt: **__I don't wanna start over_

_**Blaine: **__I don't wanna pretend that_

_**Both: **__You are not my lover_

_**Blaine: **__That you're only my friend...Friend_

_**Kurt: **__I won't..._

Suddenly, in a split moment, Blaine knew what he had to do, what he had to say. In this moment of clarity, he realized a simple truth: things with Kurt were not going to go away. They were either going to get better or get worse, but they certainly were not going to disappear. If he broke up with Kurt, he'd hate himself for giving up and the loss of throwing away his first love would haunt him for the rest of his life. If he stayed with Kurt he would probably continue to be jealous of any guy who showed him the slightest attention. He would always be thinking if Kurt wanted something more than what Blaine could offer him because he couldn't always be there. They might be in a constant flux of fighting to make their relationship work until they graduated and could actually be together permanently, but at least, until then, he'd still have Kurt. They'd still have each other. BUT, and this was a very big key point for Blaine, he felt he still needed time to come to terms with the magnitude of what had happened in a two day time. A song may have brought them together again, but a song was not going to fix what happened.

**Blaine: **You say it's easier to burn than to buildYou say it's easier to hurt than to healBut I say you lose when you give up what you love

Kurt felt he was begging Blaine in his next line.

**Kurt: **And I've lived my life without you long enoughSo...

I won't do what you told me

**Blaine: **I won't do what you said, no

**Kurt: **I'm not gonna stop feeling

**Blaine: **I'm not gonna forget it

**Kurt: **I don't wanna start over

**Blaine: **I don't wanna pretend that

**Both: **You are not my lover

**Blaine: **That you're only my friend...Friend

**Kurt: **I won't...

**Both: **No, I won't...

At first there was no sound when the song ended. No one cheered or clapped. Everyone knew there was something more going on than the words in a song and the tension in the room was thick.

Without waiting or looking around at the room, Kurt dropped his eyes from Blaine's and rushed out of the room. Blaine stood unmoving, watching him leave.

"Blaine," Finn broke the silence. The curly haired boy turned his head and looked at the tall stepbrother of the boy he loved. "Go," was all he said. Blaine nodded and hastened through the door.

He raced through hallways, taking guess after guess of which way, Kurt could have gone and found him sitting on a stairwell. He felt that he should have known and may have subconsciously known all along that this staircase was where he would find him because this is the place where they first met. Blaine stared at the boy on the stairs, his chest heaving and out of breath.

Kurt had his face in his hands, but knew Blaine had found him. He felt so strongly about how awful their situation was that he was sure Blaine was there to break-up with him. "Say it," he said looking up finally, his face flushed and eyes heavy. "Tell me you don't want me anymore." There was a lump in his throat that he couldn't swallow down.

Blaine didn't think it were possible, but his heart sunk further. "I love you," was all he could say.

Kurt's eyes widened and his expression changed to stunned. His mouth gaped open. He hadn't expected that to be what fell from Blaine's lips.

Blaine held out his hand. Kurt took it immediately and stood as Blaine backed down the stairs, pulling Kurt with him until they reached even floor. They stood looking into the other's eyes for a few seconds, still holding hands, before Blaine pulled Kurt to him and held him tightly. "I love you," Blaine whispered. "I love you. I love you. I love you." He kept saying it over and over again.

Kurt sniffled feeling the lump subsiding, but tears still welling in his eyes. "I love you," he whimpered.

"I'll always love you. I'll always want you."

There was a tone in the way he said it, that made Kurt pull away and look at his face. "But?"

"But I need more time." There, he said it.

Kurt thought carefully and spoke slowly. "How much more time?"

"I don't know. I can't begin to know how to get over how much pain I felt because of…_HIM_. But I don't want you out of my life. We need to work through this because I can't let you go, but for now…" He paused and breathed despite how heavy his chest felt. He couldn't believe he was about to say what he was about to do, but knew it was something that had to happen in order for them to get better; in order for him to be better for Kurt. "I think we need to take a break from each other."

Kurt let this news sink in and tried not to fall apart. He kept his head level and held back his tears without twisting his face. "You're breaking up with me?"

"No!" Blaine said quickly. "No. I'm not. Kurt, that song we just sang had a lot of truth to it. I've lived my life for too long without you and I won't let you go; not until you tell me to. I just need some time to myself. I'm not going to date anyone else or even look at anyone else for that matter because you're the one I want, and what I need, but I need this time alone to let things quiet down and wrap my head around what everything means." He looked to Kurt for reassurance and acceptance.

It took some time of really processing what Blaine was saying before he put his brave face on and nodded his head. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. If this is what you need for us to move forward… together, then this is the way it has to be."

"I promise this will work out." Blaine held Kurt's face in his hands looking scared and confident at the same time. "It will be you and me."

Kurt's voice was shaking. His bravery was faltering. "For always?"

"For always." Blaine brushed his hand through the hair on the side of Kurt's face and leaned toward him. He licked his lips and captured Kurt's upper lip between his. _This is right,_ Blaine thought. _Kurt and I are right._

* * *

><p>Thoughts? :)<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

What happened after the kiss...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

The Warbler/New Directions rehearsal had finished and neither Kurt nor Blaine had returned to the room. Finn was worried about his brother and wanted to make sure he was alright, so he pulled out his phone and sent him a text.

**F- Where are you? Practice is done. If you're busy I'll wait.**

**K- I'm in the car waiting for you. **

Finn kissed Rachel goodbye and rushed to the parking lot. Just as Kurt had said, he was in the car already. He wasn't doing anything, just sitting alone in silence. Finn ran to the driver's side and got into the car. He looked at his brother and took in his general appearance. He'd been crying, but by the looks of it, not for a while. He didn't look as troubled as he did when they were on their way to the academy so he saw that as a positive. "Ready to go?" Finn asked.

Kurt took a deep breath. "Uh, yeah. I guess."

Finn started the car and while he was fiddling his Ipod he turned the car off. "Can I ask what happened?"

Kurt puckered his lips and chewed on his cheek while he thought of what to say. "He didn't break up with me." He said it with a positive inflection in his voice. "He told me he loved me, said we needed a break to think things through, kissed me, and that was pretty much it."

Finn was silent for a minute to see if there was anything else Kurt was going to explain. "So you're on a break?"

"Yeah."

"For how long?"

"I'm not entirely sure."

"Are there terms to this break?"

_Maybe I hadn't been giving Finn enough credit in the intelligence department,_ Kurt thought. _He hasn't missed one thing since this whole Blaine and me fighting thing started._ He thought back to Blaine kissing him and licked his lips, not being able to, but hoping he could still taste the coffee flavor Blaine carried when he kissed him.

**2 hours earlier.**

_Blaine wanted to stay in this moment; with his lips attached to Kurt's and his arms around him, but he knew this moment would be fleeting. There was a tension in Kurt's lips that Blaine knew only happened when Kurt was crying or holding something back. He knew immediately what was happening inside the countertenor's head and fell even deeper in love with him. Kurt was dying inside at the thought that they needed a break from each other, but was going along with it because it was what Blaine wanted._

_Kurt pulled back first paying careful attention to each detail of the kiss in case it were their last. He took in everything from the coffee taste Blaine frequently had, the smell of his aftershave that he put behind his ears, even the sound of their lips pulling apart. _

_Unwilling to let Kurt go, he pulled him closer and held him. "I don't want to let you go," he said._

_As if on instinct, Kurt stepped back and unwrapped himself from Blaine. "Don't say that." Blaine looked at him confused. "You can't say that you need space, but then tell me you don't want to let me go. That's only setting me up for hope that may end up false."_

_That hurt Blaine, but Kurt was right. It stung Blaine's heart to realize that he couldn't have both space and a romantic relationship with Kurt at the same time. He could only have one or the other. A romantic relationship with Kurt would mean returning to the same old grind of last week, except with Zach in the picture. "I'm sorry," he said. "You're right. I suppose…" Then it hit him in a sudden wave, he was overwhelmed. "Ah!" he yelled. "Why does this have to be so goddamned hard?" he grabbed his hair and released it. "I just want us to be okay. I want you and only you. I want for this fucking mess to never have happened. I want to forgive you and forget it happened." _

_Kurt knew he didn't understand how Blaine felt. His simple answer to the whole thing to NOT have a break. If he wanted to forgive Kurt, then why didn't he do it? But since he knew he didn't understand, he remained silent and let Blaine rant._

"_I want to hold you, and take you up to my room, and fucking touch every part of your body because I miss you so fucking much." Blaine had tears in his eyes now. "I want to grab your hair and keep you in my face so I can do nothing but kiss you. I want Thursday night all over again." His chest was heaving. "But now, whenever I think about being intimate with you, all I can see is HIM looking in on OUR moment, OUR fucking pleasure, OUR happiness. OURS, not his; not yours, mine, and his; OURS."_

_Kurt was beginning to become frustrated because he really was not understanding what this proposed break was for. He knew that he was in the wrong and really had no place to argue how Blaine feels, but he truly did not understand. "I know that this is the kind of thing that we need to talk about in order for this to work, and I appreciate you opening up about all this, but now I'm more confused than ever." Blaine stared at him with his puppy eyes. Kurt clearly snapped him out of his trance. "If this is what you want, if you want space; I hate to point it out to you that all we have is space. I already told off and dismissed Zach from my life this morning. I didn't cheat on you, I withheld information from you. You want to be with me, but you don't want me around. You don't want me around, but you don't want to let me go. You want to be intimate with me, you just kissed me, but all you can think about is Zach. I just don't understand, Blaine. It seems like a "break" is a really shitty way to go about this. I was going to go along with this because I believed what you said when you brought up taking a break, but now I… I don't know. I want to be with you; you want to be with me. Can't we figure this all out together? Why put more distance between us than there already is?"_

_Blaine froze. He hadn't expected Kurt to turn this into an argument. Not to mention Kurt had never spoken to him like this before. He didn't blame Kurt, he had a point and had every right to be confused. "I don't know." Blaine started to cry again. "I don't know. I don't know. I don't know! Fuck! Kurt, I'm so sorry. I don't know what the hell I' m doing anymore." Blaine brought his fist up to his mouth and his breath caught as he inhaled. It took exactly three seconds before he crumbled to his knees and his face went to the floor. His sobs were loud and ragged. "Oh god!" He sobbed._

_Kurt's knee jerk reaction was to get down on the ground with Blaine and comfort him. He didn't go to him immediately, though he wanted to. Instead, he took a look at the boy on the floor and suddenly saw the weekend Blaine had versus the weekend Kurt had. Kurt wallowed while Blaine pulled himself apart between what he wanted and what reality was. Kurt called and texted Blaine knowing what he wanted to say. Blaine struggled to not answer the phone because he didn't know what to say. Kurt was afraid to see him because he was afraid of being rejected. Blaine desperately wanted to see Kurt because Kurt was all he could think about. Simply put, Kurt was dying; Blaine was tortured. Kurt felt Blaine had it worse._

_He kneeled down and put his hand on Blaine's back, rubbing it gently. Blaine sat up and looked at Kurt's smooth face. Blaine's eyes were puffy and red, his cheeks were blotchy and tear stained, his face was soaked with tears. "I'm so sorry," he said between heaving breaths. "This is the kind of shit that you don't need to deal with. I don't know what I'm doing and I don't know what I'm supposed to think or how I'm supposed to act. I love you so much, but I hate how I've become the jealous boyfriend. You make me feel so good about myself because I'm loved by you and because I allow myself to love someone as wonderful and beautiful as you, but I hate what my love for you has done to me. I'm jealous and obsessive and-"_

"_-and normal," Kurt finished. Blaine stayed quiet and bore his eyes into Kurt's. "Do you love me?"_

"_Yes." Blaine got the answer out of his mouth before Kurt finished the question._

"_Do you trust me?"_

_This took Blaine longer to answer because his mind went to Zach again. "I trust you. I don't trust everyone else around you, but I trust you."_

_Kurt accepted that. "Do you think I didn't tell you about Zach because I enjoyed having him watch us?"_

"_No."_

"_Do you think I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you?"_

"_Yes. It took me a while to figure it out, but yes, I do think that."_

"_What do you think I felt while it was happening?"_

"_I don't know. You were so… encouraging towards me."_

"_Was I? I remember trying to stay silent."_

_Blaine thought back and really thought hard. Kurt was right. Blaine had merely misinterpreted his silence for boredom and felt he had to work harder for the moans he loved so much. _

"_Maybe you need to ask me about that night. I know how you feel, but you don't know anything about what happened on my side. Maybe it would give you piece of mind to know."_

_Blaine tried really hard to catch his breath and even it out as possible, but couldn't get his question out fast enough. "Was there ever a moment, even the smallest of seconds where you wished it was him on his knees instead of me?"_

"_No." Kurt said it solidly and truthfully. "I've never wanted Zach. Even with his overly nice attention. I never wanted it more than yours."_

"_What went through your head when you first saw him?"_

"_I had to stay silent so he wouldn't hear me. I did want to stop you, but I didn't exactly have the blood flowing through my head long enough to figure out how to say 'We need to stop.'" He smiled a little at the insinuated compliment to Blaine. Blaine did seem like his eyes danced for a second._

"_What did it feel like while he stared at you?"_

"_I was scared. I felt like He had this power over me and I'd close my eyes tight to make him disappear, but then you'd do something amazing and my eyes would blow open. Whenever I opened my eyes, he was right there. I was happy that you kind of demanded my attention, so that helped a bit, but by the very end, actually ejaculating made me feel disgusting. I felt cheated and used until I saw your face. I felt awful for you because you were so happy and I felt disgusting. I didn't want you to think it was you and I didn't want you to feel like you do now."_

"_Kurt I don't want to be away from you. I don't actually want a break. Can we skip all this?"_

_Kurt really thought through the question. He saw how broken Blaine was. As great as the conversation they were having was, Blaine still had some demons to deal with and that was evident now. "No, Blaine. We can't." Blaine looked at Kurt wearing a face of many emotions: confusion, desperation, want, need, love, sorrow. "I'll give you a week; seven days. You really have some things you need to sort through and think of." He cupped the side of Blaine's face, loving how Blaine instinctually closed his eyes and nuzzled into it. "At the end of the seven days, if you need more time, I'll give you another week. If you come to a realization at the end of the seven days, good or bad, I'll accept it because I'll know you really took time to think about it."_

"_Can I talk to you during these seven days?"_

"_Oh my god, of course!"_

"_And we won't see anyone else in any sense?"_

"_Even if there were people for me to see, I wouldn't, but yes, we will remain faithful to each other. We'll just take our time and become the best that we could be for one another."_

"_So we're more or less taking a step back as opposed to a break?"_

"_Yes, I guess you could look at it that way."_

"_Okay. I like that." He let Kurt wipe his face with his hand and he was able to breath normally, but still needed to take deep breaths. "Does this step back include taking you out for coffee or dinner?"_

_Kurt chuckled slightly. "Maybe. That depends on how much of a good boy you are."_

Kurt smiled slightly and returned his attention to the present with Finn. "We promised not to see other people and to still talk, but not spend so much effort into spending time together when we didn't have the time to spare."

"Why didn't you come back into rehearsal?"

"Are you kidding? I ran out crying in front of numerous people! There was no way I was going back in there to face that kind of embarrassment. I'll be back in there the next time we have practice. Did they say when the next time was?"

"Wednesday. They're going to come to our choir room though. I guess they want to work on feature solos."

"Oh," was all Kurt thought to say. For the first time, he didn't want a solo. He just wanted to be part of the group.

"I hope you're not too bummed about this, but I don't think they're going to use "I won't" after all.

Kurt looked at Finn through the corner of his eyes. "I'm not upset in the slightest."

"Good." He turned the car back on. "So you're good then?"

Kurt thought about this before answering. "Um. Yeah. I'm good, Finn. Thanks."

Finn smiled. "Alright then." He fiddled with is Ipod and decided on REO Speedwagon before putting his car in Drive.

* * *

><p>It takes a lot of indecision to make a decision. :) It looks like Kurt and Blaine are headed for a positive reconciliation. BUT we still have the matter of Zach and James... any ideas? ;-) I've got a couple twists for our Klaine couple. Let's hope they survive them!<p>

Review Please! I'm almost to 100


	29. Chapter 29

I'm kinda sad that I only got a few reviews from my last chapter My readers jumped 1,000 more since I posted the last chapter, but less than 10 reviewed… and no one mentioned my favorite line in the whole thing : _"I want to hold you, and take you up to my room, and fucking touch every part of your body because I miss you so fucking much. I want to grab your hair and keep you in my face so I can do nothing but kiss you. I want Thursday night all over again." _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

The following couple of days went surprisingly smooth for Kurt. He was pleasantly awoken Tuesday and Wednesday morning by texts from Blaine that went as follows:

Tuesday: **B-Good morning. I had the first good night's sleep in days. Have a great day, my love.**

Wednesday: **B- Just woke up from an amazing dream of you. I prefer the real thing though. I can taste you in real life.** Kurt blushed at this one and gasped as his hand flew to cover his lips.

The texts kept coming through the day, varying in degrees of sexual nature and sweet words mixed in-between. Kurt was truly beginning to believe that they were on the mend and was happy with the sexy flirting he was getting.

8:00AM- **Teenage Dream came on the radio when I was in the shower this morning. Will you let me put my hands on you in those skin tight jeans?**

8:02AM- **Are you smiling? I'm picturing you smiling and your cheeks blushing that pink color I love so much on you.**

**K- Yes I'm smiling.**

**B-*sigh* I love you so much**

10:30AM- **I'm looking at renaissance paintings in Art History and all I see are angel faces and how you look like every single one of them.**

10:35AM- **And now I'm looking at naked men and you naked is so much better than these guys.**

10:36AM- **…and your dick is bigger.** Kurt's face turned beet red in the middle of Algebra II. Sam looked over at him and made a questioning face. Kurt was contorting his face, trying not to smile and shook his head to tell Sam that it was nothing.

12:30- **Lunch with Wes is torture. He's talking about banging his girlfriend**

**K-Having a hard time eating? LOL**

**B-I'd rather be eating you ; )**

**K-Can't wait to see you later.**

**B-Can I take you out for dinner tonight?**

**K- Blaine Anderson, are you asking me out on a date?**

**B-Please say yes. I don't do well with rejection. haha**

**K-I don't know. I'm sort of waiting for Monday to roll around for this really hot guy to tell me if he wants to be my boyfriend again. : P**

**B-That's what I want to talk to you about tonight over dinner.**

Kurt's heart stopped. _Had he decided so quickly?_ **K-I'll ask my dad and get back to you.**

The afternoon classes came and went quickly. Blaine hadn't sent another text which was both a blessing and a curse. He was beginning to fall back into the pattern of missing him too much, but was thankful for an afternoon free of unexplainable blushing. In truth, he was nervous about Blaine's decision. He felt that it should be obvious what he wants based on the flirtatious texts, but a very small part of him wondered if Blaine was only playing nice. _He's not that kind of person,_ he thought. _He'd never do that._ So, he settled for being nervous for how Blaine would re-initiate them being a couple again.

He called his dad and asked if Blaine and him could go out for dinner, this time promising that they really were going to dinner in Lima after glee rehearsal. Burt suggested Blaine come over and have dinner with them. Kurt didn't argue and thanked his dad for the invitation.

**K-Want to have dinner with my family instead of going out?** he text at 3:00PM.

**B-I'd love that.**

**K-Great. See you at 4:30 then : )**

**B-Can't wait.**

Glee practice wasn't until 5:00 so Kurt had some time to kill and didn't feel like going home so he decided to work on some songs in the choir room. As he was approaching he heard someone singing to a beautiful cello accompaniment. This was not a voice he recognized.

It was a smooth baritone voice in the lower register singing Across the Universe.

**Words are flowing out**

**Like endless rain into a paper cup**

**They slither while they pass**

**They slip away across the Universe**

Kurt poked his head in the classroom and to his amazement and disappointment, there was a boy with blonde hair holding a cello between his legs and singing along as he dragged the bow across the strings.

**Pools of sorrow waves of joy**

**Are drifting through my open mind**

**Possessing and caressing me**

**Jai guru deva, om**

**Nothing's going to change my world**

**Nothing's going to change my world**

He really wanted to leave, but the song was so beautiful he ended up moving and standing completely in the classroom, holding onto the strap that draped across his chest from his messenger bag.

**Images of broken light**

**Which dance before me like a million eyes**

**They call me on and on across the Universe**

**Thoughts meander like a restless wind**

**Inside a letter box**

**They tumble blindly as they make their way**

**Across the Universe**

_Of course, _Kurt thought. _This kid has to go ahead and be able to play one of the prettiest sounding instruments on the planet. AND! Just to make things better, he has to have a near pitch perfect voice_. Zach really did have a beautiful voice. Kurt thought Blaine's voice was perfect, but listening to Zach, he blew Blaine out of the water.

**Nothing's going to change my world**

**Jai guru deva, om**

The song ended and Kurt remained standing in front of the door way. He clapped slowly with an expressionless face. "If I knew you played an instrument I would have guessed piano."

Zach looked up startled. He was happy that Kurt was speaking to him, but was nervous for some reason he didn't understand. Maybe it was because he didn't think anyone could hear him. He gulped. "I can play the piano too."

Kurt chuckled. "Of course you can." He rolled his eyes. "How come you never said you could sing?"

"It never came up." Zach looked weary.

Kurt didn't know why he was talking to Zach. Just two days ago he was yelling at him to stay away and now Kurt was going to him to talk. Part of him felt that he could move past his annoyance because Blaine and him were happy again and maybe they could be civil around each other.

Kurt bit his bottom lip and looked at Zach in the eyes for a few seconds. "So, you like the Beatles?"

"I like a lot of music." Zach stood up and carried the cello back to where he found it. He turned back to look at Kurt. "I thought you didn't want anything to do with me."

"I didn't, but I tend to have a flare for the dramatic… Blaine and I are working through things."

Zach looked pleased, which Kurt found odd. "I'm glad. I really am sorry, Kurt. I know what I did was wrong and I don't really have an explanation for it."

"I don't want one," Kurt said flatly.

"I don't blame you and Blaine for hating me."

"I don't hate you. Blaine does, but I don't. I hate what you did, what it caused."

"Can I make it up to you somehow?"

"Yeah, don't ever do that again and never bring it up. That penance would suffice I suppose."

"So, forget it happened?"

"Exactly."

Zach looked at the floor and nodded his head. He looked back up. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. This doesn't mean we're going to be friends or anything, but this way we can be civil to each other and you wouldn't have to purposely avoid me now."

"Again. Thank you."

There was a pause and an awkward silence. "So how many instruments do you play?"

"Um…" Zach thought. "Including my voice, too many. So many are similar that it's hard to go through and think of every instrument in that family."

"Oh I get it. Like, if you can play the clarinet, you can play the saxophone."

"Yeah," Zach mused. "I prefer the piano though. It's more versatile as far as varying types of music you can play on it."

Another awkward silence. "Hey aren't you supposed to be at cheerio practice?"

"My physical hasn't cleared yet."

Kurt thought this was odd, but didn't pry. Kurt put his bag down and pulled out his binder of sheet music. He had a thought. "So you don't have anything to do right now?" he asked.

"No. I saw the lights off in the choir room so I thought to blow some time in here, but if you need the room, I'll leave."

"This may be the dumbest thing I do today, but could you help me?"

"Uh, sure. What do you need?" Zach was happy to help, but was having a hard time being comfortable around Kurt. He still felt guilty.

"You can play the guitar right?"

"Yeah. It's not so far off the cello or violin."

"I wanted to prepare a duet and it's acoustic. I don't play."

"Oh!" Zach said a little too excitedly. "I'd love to help. What is it?"

Kurt took a deep breath, thinking that this was a bad idea and pulled out his sheet music. "Come On Get Higher." He made a face.

"I know that one by heart already! I heard it a couple years ago and loved it so much that I had to learn it." Zach didn't care what the song was. He was more excited that he knew it and was being given another chance by Kurt.

"Oh. Um. Okay. I'll take the Tenor part."

"Okay." Zach took one of the guitars from their stands and took a seat on the piano bench, resting the guitar on his right thigh. He began strumming away slowly, closing his eyes and loving he sound that came out of the instrument.

Kurt sat in a chair on the risers and listened to Zach play perfectly. He was happy that the sound was right.

Both boys went through the song, trading off where Kurt had marked the breaks in solos. Kurt found that their voices actually meshed quite nicely. Almost as nice as his and Blaine's did.

The song ended with Kurt singing the final word alone: "arms."

No one was more shocked than Kurt to find that they were both smiling at each other. Kurt's phone rang.

"That was fun," Zach enthused.

**B-I remember the drive to you last time being a lot quicker… but then again it was midnight and I was speeding. See you soon, my love.**

Kurt dropped his smile. _You're not Zach's friend, _he reminded himself mentally. _This was probably a bad idea._ "Yeah, I think that'll work as is. Thanks for your help."

Zach's eyes shifted. He took Kurt's last sentence as an invitation to leave. "Uh, you're welcome. Let me know if you need any more help in the future." He got up off the bench and returned the guitar to it's stand. "If you're all set, I think I'm gonna leave."

"Sure. Thanks again. I'll see you around." Kurt looked down at his sheet music and pretended to be analyzing as a way to dismiss the baritone.

"Bye, Kurt."

* * *

><p>I know a lot of you hate Zach because he caused the Klaine problems in the first place, but as promised from the first time I mentioned him, he is a good guy and he's not going away. Also, I didn't include them actually singing because I figured it was unnecessary just to list lyrics when they're doing nothing but sitting and singing and there wasn't anything going on between them. Please review! I want to hit 100!<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

I'm really loving the reviewers who write novels for reviews. : ) Those make me happy. AH! I love my reviewers! All of you are so awesome and I'm so grateful. Send me a message/review of songs you think would be cool to hear any of the characters do.

Enjoy chapter 30 my loves!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

Kurt was back at his locker at 4:25PM. He knew the Warblers would be at the school any minute so he wanted to get what he needed for after practice and put whatever he no longer needed away. He had spent the past hour and a half going through some music after his run through with Zach and did homework. He was surprised that he could even concentrate on anything because he was so anxiously awaiting his talk with Blaine.

He took his time placing everything just so, as he dreamily thought of seeing Blaine again for the first time since Monday. He shut his locker and made motion to walk back down the hallway, when he heard someone clear their throat. He turned around and saw leaning up against the lockers across the hallway from his, was Blaine in his Dalton uniform, with one foot perched on the lockers behind him. _How did I not notice him?_

Kurt smiled brightly at the boy smirking back at him. _His eyes are sparkling, _Blaine thought. _They haven't done that in a while._ Without either boy saying a word, Blaine strutted over to Kurt and when their faces were about a foot apart, like magic, Blaine presented a single peach rose to Kurt.

Kurt, without his eyes leaving Blaine's, took the rose gently, smelled it, and put his hand back down to his side. Blaine tilted his head to the left and inched closer to Kurt's face. He parted his lips and inched closer. Kurt remained still. Blaine licked his lips and moved a little closer. Kurt parted his lips and leaned in a miniscule amount. They paused, still looking at each other, their eyes boring into one another. Kurt could feel Blaine's hot breath on his lips. His mouth began to water.

Blaine broke first. He closed his eyes and quickly closed the gap, breathing in through his nose as his lips entwined with Kurt's. He slipped one hand behind Kurt's head and the other took hold at the small of Kurt's back. His heart fluttered at the familiar feeling of closeness and passion as he deepened the kiss by pressing his body closer and closing his mouth before quickly opening it again to capture Kurt's lips once more.

Kurt exhaled as his lips trembled. It had been a while since they kissed like this without tears, alcohol, or desperation involved, Now, at this moment, it was out of sheer love. He opened his mouth wider and slipped his tongue through his lips, gently grazing across Blaine lower lip.

Kurt's tongue was warm and smooth as Blaine's met Kurt's. It almost tickled as Blaine dragged his tongue against the roof of Kurt's palate. Kurt moaned a high pitched whimper and quickly opened his eyes, realizing where they were. He gasped and pulled his head back.

"What?" Blaine asked surprised.

"Not, that I didn't love that or utterly crave that for almost a week, but we're in the middle of the hallway in my school. The boy's locker-room is right down the hall and baseball practice is almost over."

"Oh! Kurt, I'm sorry. I'm just so used to us being able to hold hands, and hug, and me be able to kiss you on the cheek before class at Dalton." Blaine backed away and cupped Kurt's cheek with his hand.

"Don't be sorry. It's not like I was about to stop you." He paused and stared at Blaine's pouty lips. "It's not like I don't want you to do that again."

Blaine smiled and turned his head down bashfully. He looked up with his puppy dog eyes and grinned wider. He reached for Kurt's hand and linked his finger with the delicate ones of the other boy's hand. "Come on. I have something for you."

"There's more?" Kurt smiled.

"Mmhmm." Hand in hand, Kurt and Blaine headed toward the choir room.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"Something I've been working on since Monday night."

"Ooo! A song?" Kurt's eyes lit up.

"Is that all I have to do to get you excited? Sing?" he chuckled.

Kurt put his rose up to his nose and inhaled. "Seasonal colored flowers help." He smirked and peered over the petals at Blaine.

After arriving at the choir room, they found the Warblers were already there and dispersed among the New Direction members. James and the other Warblers whose dance abilities were inclined crowded around Mike Chang, the jocks around Sam, Finn, Lauren, and Puck, Wes and David around Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes, and the ladies men around the former cheerleaders.

Both groups did vocal warm-ups together and discussed the time slots for feature solos. Kurt had no interest in this as he sat hand in hand with Blaine. He was surprised that he hadn't changed his mind on wanting a solo. He still didn't want one. There were more New Direction members who wanted slots than Warblers. Rachel annoyingly suggested she either be the opener or the closer because of her "star quality."

Kurt and the other New Direction members wanted to some form of bodily harm to her for being so bold, but Wes was very kind and articulate about how there will be a group number as an opener and a closer. Kurt overheard James whisper to Thad that "not to mention that we're only inviting them to join us and are not the stars of the show." He kind of agreed with him, but thought Thad was way out of line when he heard him say "Fucking diva." Not that it wasn't true, but it was rude of him to say. Rachel was a diva, but she was a nice person and, hell, she was their diva. Kurt rolled his eyes and dismissed it.

Kurt looked to Blaine and gestured his head over to James and Thad sitting oddly close to each other. Blaine shrugged his shoulders and shook his head to signify that he didn't know anything on the topic.

Wes asked if the auditorium was available for feature auditions and Mr. Sheuster stood up while saying yes. Everyone filed out and followed Mr. Sheuster to the auditorium. Brittany, Quinn, and Santana did a rendition of Boots and Boys by Ke$ha, which was awesome and had the crowd roaring in cheers during the whole performance.

Mercedes sang Radio by Beyonce; it brought the house down.

Bradley, James, and three other Warblers did an Usher Medley while showing off their dance skills. Kurt still didn't like James. His first impression wasn't the best and with his cockiness on stage, along with how rude he was about Rachel, wasn't leaving room for improvement. He was talented, Kurt would give him that, but he was just so… Kurt couldn't think of how to explain him, except maybe that he was a douche bag. _Yeah, Douche Bag covers it,_ Kurt thought to himself.

The features kept coming, none of them being from Blaine or Kurt. James, a little too nicely, asked Kurt why he wasn't doing one since he sang so well last time. Kurt officialy hated this guy.

"Thanks, I know I'm good, but I didn't feel like doing a feature. The New Directions are, after all, only the ones invited, not the stars of the show." He smiled hoping his comment made James realize that he heard what he said about Rachel and that his attempts at an insult were not going to effect him.

"How come you're not doing one?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"I don't have one ready yet."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure you don't have to audition to get one anyway." He smiled.

Blaine grinned blushingly, knowing he didn't have to try hard to get what he wanted with the Warblers. "Yeah, but I still like to perform it for them to get an idea if it's good or not. You know, brotherhood of the Warblers and all that."

"So when do I get to hear my present?"

No sooner did Kurt ask that, Wes announced that the Warblers had a song that they'd like to try out on the New Directions. Blaine smiled, kissed Kurt on the cheek, and stood. "That's my cue."

Kurt blushed a little and waited patiently for the Warblers to take the stage.

Mercedes, who was to Kurt's left, leaned close to Kurt to whisper something. "Is it weird to see your boyfriend up there with another group?"

Kurt swooned and sighed. "On the contrary actually. I am never more proud or attracted to that gorgeous piece of art, than when I get to see him perform." Kurt turned his head slightly without tearing his eyes away from the stage. "My boyfriend is so fucking hot." He smiled again realizing that he had called Blaine his boyfriend before they made it official again. _He's my boyfriend,_ he thought and smiled bigger.

Kurt looked at the semi-circle the Warbler had made and realized Blaine wasn't with the group. He was confused, but decided it was probably a performance move they were trying with their lead singer. The boys started singing their percussions and melodies as only they could, sounding like a complete electronic orchestra. A few seconds went by and their volume got louder. Then they split down the middle and shifted. Blaine emerged through the center and walked through the walkway the Warblers created.

Blaine spotted Kurt immediately and made his crooner face as he began to sing.

**I am in love with what we are**

**Not what we should be**

**And I am, I am star struck**

**With every part of this whole story**

The boys in the background started bopping to the beat they were making. Kurt didn't recognize the song, but overheard Brittany saying, "They're doing Ke$sha too."

**So if it's just tonight **

**The animal inside**

**Let it live and die, like it's the end of time**

**Like everything inside, let it live and die**

They spun in place and slid on their feet in time with the music.

**This is our last chance. Give me you hand**

**Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light**

The Warblers' best dancers had situated themselves on each side of Blaine and did some choreography that resembled house dancing. The New Direction boys went nuts over this, thinking their dance moves were better than theirs. Not as good as Mike Chang's, but as a whole, better than the New Directions.

**The night is fading, heart is racing**

**Now just come and love me like we're gonna die**

**I'm not asleep **

**I'm up for the fight, Into the magic, **

**And I don't want the concrete**

**I am alive **

**comes with the tragic**

**So if it's just tonight **

**The animal inside**

**Let it live and die**

The Warblers started singing and Oh Oh sound that somehow sounded like a synthesizer and it came from alternating different sides of the stage so it had a jumping effect. While Blaine really was the best part about the song, Kurt was amazed at how much the Warblers could top themselves with every performance.

**This is our last chance. Give me you hand**

**Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light**

**The night is fading, heart is racing**

**Now just come and love me like we're gonna die**

**This is our last chance. Give me you hand**

**Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light**

**The night is fading, heart is racing**

**Now just come and love me like we're gonna die**

**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.**

The song faded out and the New Directions were on their feet clapping and cheering. Kurt stood clapping at a normal speed and smirking at Blaine knowing that this song was for him.

Blaine smiled and nodded at this fellow Warblers as a "thank you" because he knew the council only agreed to do the song as a favor.

Practice had ended and before meeting back up with the Warblers, Kurt told Finn that he'd be riding in the car with Blaine back to their house. Back in the choir room, everyone had returned except Blaine. Wes told Kurt he had gone to the bathroom when Kurt asked where he went.

Blaine was washing his hands grinning with pride at how well the song went and how he loved the look on Kurt's face through the whole performance. The bathroom door opened and when he saw who walked in, his smile dropped and he paused his movements for a few seconds. He realized he was scowling into the mirror at Zach ,who was also unmoving, when he resumed his actions and looked down.

"H-h-hi, B-Blaine."

Blaine looked back up in the mirror with the same anger-filled expression. "Hi." He turned the water off and contemplated whether or not to just walk out of the bathroom with wet hands or stick the awkward minute out and use the hand, air dryer; he was very against wiping his hands on his uniform.

He was about to walk out when Zach's voice stopped him. "I'm sorry," he quickly said. Blaine turned and looked at the blonde, but said nothing. "I-I know you probably don't believe me, but I am sorry. And you don't have to believe me, or forgive me-"

"Don't worry, I won't."

Blaine's voice scared him. "Yeah. Um. But I just wanted you to know that I was- you know- sorry… for…everything." Zach was trembling in fear. "If I can make it up to you s-somehow-"

Blaine's mouth went crooked and he sauntered over to Zach. Zach was so nervous that he backed himself against the wall. Blaine got as close to Zach as he could without touching him. "Stay away from him. I don't care if you're gay, straight, bisexual, or asexual… stay away from my boyfriend. He and I have been through way too much to have some pervert waltz in and fuck things up for us." He paused, his eyes shifting from one of Zach's eyes to the other. "Got it?"

Zach couldn't form words. He nodded his head profusely. Without another word, Blaine backed up and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Zach alone.

* * *

><p>Dinner at the Hummel house next chapter! Please review! Any new thoughts on Zach? Oh! And wouldn't it be awesome to see the ex-cheerleaders do Boots and Boys for real on Glee? I have chapter 31 outlined and started already… it's pretty awesome : ) A lot of you will be VERY happy.<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

I am so glad that some people are starting to come around on Zach. I've always liked him, but you all knew that from my notes. I originally didn't make him the guy he is now. Originally he was a guy that Blaine hated because he was too nice. He was perfect and seemed to be supportive of Klaine, but then I realized that that was boring… so I gave him the pervert scene and now I'm getting back to the nice guy with a lapse in judgment idea because it fits for what comes later.

OH! And to answer a comment in my reviews (some of you guy/gals miss nothing. I love it!)… There is a reason Thad and James are seen together and Kurt was right to be suspicious of them sitting so close. Dun-dun-DUN!

But all that comes later. For now, enjoy a dinner at the Hummel residence…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31<strong>

"Dad! I'm home!" Kurt yelled when he walked through the door with Blaine. The house was silent, but smelled of Carol's spaghetti sauce. No one answered him. Kurt and Blaine kicked off their shoes on the mat at the door and Kurt hung his book bag on the coat hanger above the shoes.

"You're dad doesn't know anything about last weekend does he?" Blaine asked.

"I never said anything." Kurt shrugged. "Why?"

"I feel a little out of place because I don't want him to regret being too accepting of me only to hate me for making his son cry."

Kurt rested his forearms on Blaine shoulders and stood close to him. He looked deeply into his eyes. "You don't have anything to worry about. If he acts weird, I'll talk to him and makes sure he behaves himself." He slid closer and kissed Blaine to reassure him.

Blaine sighed into Kurt's kiss, feeling the comfortablness he missed so much the past week, and caressed Kurt's bottom lip with his tongue.

Kurt opened his mouth, moaning quietly at the touch of Blaine's tongue. He moved his hands back and palmed Blaine's neck with both hands, tracing his jaw line with his thumbs. Blaine held Kurt close, pressing his body to the taller boy, fanning his tense fingers out across Kurt's back. They're heads moved to and fro in unison enjoying the pleasure of one another's taste and vigor.

Kurt moaned once more before invade Blaine's mouth with his tongue.

"Ahem," Burt faked. The boys separated immediately, both of their faces turning beat red. Blaine kept wiping his mouth while Kurt turned his lips inside his mouth and bit down. "Sorry to make you detach yourselves from each other, but dinner's ready." The boy remained silent and unmoving. "Nice to see you, Blaine."

A simple hello was all he could manage. Burt turned to walk out of the hallway and Just before he left, he looked back at his son. "Oh, and Kurt? We're eating spaghetti tonight, not Blaine."

"Yep. Got it." Burt walked out and Kurt turned to Blaine and laughed once his shock died down. Blaine did the same and removed his blazer, hanging it on the coat rack. "Come on," Kurt said, still giggling a little. They both walked into the dining room and avoided eye contact with Burt.

Blaine pulled out Kurt's chair for him and pushed it in, trying to be a gentleman, and took his seat next to Kurt.

Dinner was a bit more quiet than Friday night dinners are, but comments and conversations were had here and there.

"Kurt, Carol showed me the plot of the sunflowers that you two made this weekend." Kurt smiled encouragingly at his father, whom he knew had no interest whatsoever in gardening, or how amazing their back yard looked, but was trying to be supportive of not only his son, but his new wife. "It looks like it's going to be great. Really nice."

"Thanks, Dad. I'm honestly surprised we haven't run out of room with all the planting we've done this season."

"It really does look great, Mom," added Finn. "It doesn't even look like a backyard. It looks like something out of the Secret Garden or something."

Carol beamed. "Well, chalk that one up to Kurt. He plotted everything out very nicely and perfectly." Kurt smiled, feeling loved and appreciated.

Blaine looked on adoringly at the porcelin skinned boy as Kurt took a long sip from his water.

"Blaine, have you seen our garden?" Carol asked.

Kurt coughed, spitting half the water in his mouth back into the glass then choking for air. Blaine smirked as he patted Kurt's back. "Went down the wrong pipe," he said when he was able to catch his breath and everyone was looking at him oddly.

"Not really, no," Blaine said. He flicked his eyes over to Kurt for a moment as he smirked again. "You can smell everything from the sidewalk out front though. It's lovely."

"Kurt will have to show you everything sometime. He really worked hard on mapping everything out for us to plant various things."

"I'm not surprised. He usually does work every hard at everything he does." Blaine stole a wink at Kurt when no one was looking.

Kurt looked at him blankly while thinking, _Really? You have to make sexual innuendos about me to my parents? You suck!_

"Sweetheart? What's for dessert?" Burt asked after no one added to the conversation.

"Oh! It's a surprise. Kurt will you help me?"

Without saying anything, Kurt stood and collected his dishes along with Blaine's and followed Carol into the kitchen.

The remaining boys in at the table talked about Spring Training in the MLB and the possibilities of the teams after trades had been made.

Carol and Kurt returned from the kitchen, Kurt with a bowl in each hand, Carol with two in one hand, one in the other. "Ice cream sundaes!" she exclaimed.

Kurt place the bowl in his left hand in front of Blaine. "Can Blaine and I eat our ice cream outside in the Garden?" Blaine looked up at Kurt with raised eyebrows.

"I don't see why not," Burt answered. Kurt smiled nervously and looked down at Blaine as he gestured with his head in the direction of the kitchen.

Blaine stood up with his bowl and followed Kurt out of the dining room through the kitchen to the garden in the back yard. He shut the door behind him when they reached the outside and took a seat next to Kurt on what Kurt called the "love swing."

"It's a love seat, but it's a swing. Although, I haven't seen two people sitting on this since I was little." The two boys sat unspeaking on the swing, for a few minutes taking a bite here and there from their sundaes. Blaine's mouth watered when he watched Kurt slowly pick up a cherry with his fingers and put it into his mouth. Kurt wasn't titillating Blaine on purpose, he had no idea that Blaine was watching him.

Blaine abandoned his sundae after a few bites and put it under the swing and out of the way, leaving it to melt. Kurt eyed Blaine carefully and did the same.

Cautiously, Blaine looked at Kurt as he put one arm around Kurt's shoulders and held Kurt's hand with his other. His movements were unsure, as if doing them for the first time. Kurt got the idea that Blaine was nervous because of this.

"Your backyard looks different in the light," Blaine stated with a grin.

"You mean, you actually looked?"

"What can I say?" he leaned sideways and bumped into Kurt's shoulder. "I'm attracted to beauty."

Kurt flushed a soft pink and smiled. _I remember this feeling,_ he thought. _This is happiness._ He felt like he did the first time him and Blaine got together before Regional's. He was feeling that completely calm feeling where you're content with sitting in silence and nothing running through your head.

"I saw Zach today," Blaine said with his head down.

Kurt turned his head abruptly with wide eyes toward Blaine. "You did?"

Blaine nodded. "I sort of threatened him." Kurt stayed silent, feeling it was inappropriate to defend Zach. Blaine breathed deep and exhaled in a sigh before speaking again. "I miss this." He lifted their entwined fingers and gestured to their connection. "I saw him and it reminded me of when _**this**_was broken. He'll always be that for me: the one thing that separated our unity. What happened really made me realize that you and me aren't a fairy tale. Even if we ride off into the sunset together, there will always be another morning; another day with obstacles for us to hurdle over just to get to another sunset."

Kurt was getting nervous. He didn't know quite where Blaine was headed with his discourse. He started slowly. "So… what are you trying to say?" Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and Kurt's heart jumped. _No! Please don't do this! _Then Blaine did something that triggered a memory.

He got up off the swing and knelt down in front of Kurt and placed his hands on Kurt's knees. This was the same position he put himself in when he told Kurt he loved him for the first time. He looked up at him not meaning to show Kurt his puppy dog eyes, but did so inadvertently. "Seeing Zach today got me thinking. Before this afternoon I dismissed everything that happened because of what you said on Monday. You were right on all counts. So I tried to let it go and focused on just you; on how badly I'd hate life without you. Then I saw him and I realized that I can't dismiss what happened, how it made me feel. And it brought me back to the thought that we aren't a fairytale. And if we're not, then that means we're real. We'll fight and cry, but we'll also laugh and love." He paused. "And that's way better than living in a story with a beginning and an end because our love isn't like that. We don't have an end."

"We're forever?"

"And ever."

Kurt slowly let out the breath he was holding. "You scared me for a minute." Blaine cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy, his face serene. "I couldn't tell from what you were saying if you'd changed your mind."

Blaine chuckled breathily and stretched up towards Kurt, puckering his lips. Kurt leaned down and softly touched his lips to Blaine's. They pulled back and Blaine stood up, bringing Kurt to stand with him. "So, is it safe to assume that you want to be with me too?"

Kurt smiled as if to say _'don't be silly.'_ He rested his forearms on Blaine's shoulders and twirled his fingertips in the curls on the nape of his neck. "Last Fall I fell in love with a boy at Dalton Academy. He took my hand and walked down a hallway with me before even knowing my name. He made it okay for me to be me. He showed me that I could have pride in what I am and that happiness is something that I could actually have. I couldn't let him go." Kurt stared lovingly, his eyes glazed over, into Blaine's honey orbs.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and held him close, tucking his chin in the crook of Kurt's neck. "You are talking about me, right?"

Kurt giggled. "I love you, Blaine," he said with a heartfelt tone.

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine pulled away and palmed the side of Kurt's neck, stroking Kurt's jaw line with his thumb. "You're so beautiful."

"You say that so often and it never gets old," he laughed playfully.

Blaine felt eyes on him and flicked his eyes over Kurt's left shoulder and then back to gaze upon Kurt's baby blues. "I really want to kiss you."

Kurt made motion to lean in and kiss Blaine.

Blaine curved his head to dodge Kurt's advances and brought his lips very close to Kurt's ear. "We have an audience," he whispered.

Kurt whipped himself around and saw his father in the window. He wasn't looking at them, he had his head looking down. "Stay here," Kurt ordered as he stomped back in the house. "Dad!" Kurt hollered when he slammed the door behind him.

"What?" Burt asked innocently.

"Get an eyeful?"

"What? I'm soaking the dishes."

"No! You're spying. You haven't soaked a dish since Carol and Finn moved in."

"You guys are really touchy feely."

"That's none of your concern!"

"It's not?"

"No, it's not!"

"Kurt, first of all, quit yelling, I can hear you. And second, I was only looking in on you because after this past weekend, quite frankly I'm surprised you asked him over. I wanted to make sure you were all right."

"All right?"

"Yes, I'm not blind, Kurt. He left in the middle of the night, you mope around everyday after that, and then suddenly he's over for dinner and you guys are all over each other again. I may not know too much about a lot of things, but I'm not stupid, Son. I know you two got into a fight and based on how you were acting this past weekend, it was pretty bad; so, yeah, I was concerned."

Kurt made a grumpy face, but paused to think about what to say next. "Well, we're fine. _I'm_ fine. Can you please leave us alone now? Enough people stare at us as it is while we're having a private moment," he winced at just how true his statement was, especially after last weekend, " I'd like to think that I can escape from prying eyes in my own home."

Burt thought for a minute and knew Kurt was right. "Okay, Kurt. I'll leave, but you're sure you're fine?"

"Did it look like I was trying to get away from him in any way, shape, or form?"

Burt chortled. "Uh, no." He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Just behave yourself."

"I'm only going to show him the garden and then we'll be back inside."

"Okay." Burt rolled his eyes again and walked out of the kitchen.

Kurt huffed and went back outside to see Blaine examining the greenery on their archway. Kurt's anxiety went away and he smiled. "It's ivy. It's kind of great actually because you water it, and it grows itself. We bought a little string of it and it's grown up and around the archway without us having to place it."

"Everything okay with your dad?"

Kurt huffed again. "Yeah, he's just being overprotective. I got him to leave the kitchen, but he told us to behave."

Blaine smirked and linked his fingers with Kurt's. "Behave? Does he think we'll act foolishly?"

"No, I think he doesn't want to know that we might be fooling around."

Blaine started backing up, pulling Kurt with him towards the shed. "Now, why is that so bad?"

Kurt grinned and stole a glance back towards the kitchen windows. No one was there. He let go of Blaine's hand and covers his eyes. "1,2,3,4."

"Kurt what are you doing?"

"5,6. Counting. 7,8,9,10."

"You want to play Hide and Seek?" Blaine laughed, his eyes sparkling.

"11,12,13." He uncovered his eyes. "Better run." He covered them again. "14,15,16..." He counted all the way up to fifty before uncovering his eyes again. He looked around. Blaine was nowhere to be seen. Kurt smiled to himself, happy that Blaine was playing along. "Ready or not, here I come," he announced.

He immediately headed for the shed, thinking Blaine would be hiding behind it. To Kurt's surprise, he wasn't there. Next he looked behind the wooden fence that separated the flowers from the vegetables. He wasn't there either. At the far edge of the yard was a section of Rose bushes in a U shape around a fountain. There was a bench over there that was hidden by the height of the bushes, Kurt smiled. _Roses,_ he thought. He made his way over to the bushes, traversing through different rows of flowers and plant life. He loved how big and vast the yard was.

He rounded the corner of the hedges and there Blaine was, lying on the bench with his hands behind his head, pretending to sleep. Kurt smiled and approached him. He put his index finger delicately on Blaine's forehead.

Blaine opened his eyes and smiled up at the porcelain skinned cherub above him.

"Found you," Kurt said sweetly.

Blaine grabbed Kurt and pulled him prostrate on top of him. "I guess that means I'm 'it.'" He pecked Kurt on the lips.

Kurt looked deeply into Blaine's eyes. "You are most definitely it…" he paused and looked away coquettishly, "…for me." He looked back.

Blaine licked his lips and arched his neck up to meet Kurt's lips. Kurt leaned his head down, his lips already parted and blended his lips with Blaine's. Blaine kissed him softly.

Kurt could feel Blaine's tongue caressing his bottom lip, asking permission to enter Kurt's mouth. He opened his mouth wider and Blaine took the opportunity to deepen his kiss.

Blaine loved kissing Kurt. He was such a romantic kisser. He loved the way his tongue felt when they tangled them together. He loved how smooth his teeth and lips were. He loved how he tasted. He loved how his skin smelled when he was that close to him.

He felt Kurt shiver above him and he wrapped his arms around Kurt's back tighter, running them up and down repetitively to warm Kurt's body. He realized that Kurt didn't shiver because he was cold when he felt Kurt's growing arousal on his thigh. His own member twitched and their kissing intensified.

Kurt traced kisses along Blaine's jaw and down his neck. Blaine moaned, his breathing becoming heavy. "Kurt, you're turning me on." Kurt smiled into Blaine's skin and continued kissing sucking his lower neck. "Maybe- ah," he moaned. "We're supposed to be behaving." Another moaned escaped him. "Maybe we should slow down?"

Kurt stopped and looked back at Blaine, confused. "Misbehaving implies that we're doing something wrong." He ground his groin into Blaine's, elicited a low sounding "Mmnn" from Blaine. "Does this feel wrong, Darling?" He gyrated his hips slowly a few times.

Blaine's eyes rolled behind his head for a second as he replied, "Mm-mm." He licked his lips and took a deep breath.

"And I don't fool around with bad boys. You're not a bad boy are you?" Kurt teased. He leaned his head down and place a chaste kiss of Blaine's lips.

"No," Blaine whispered. He could feel his erection in his pants pleading to be released from its fabric encased prison.

"What was that?" He gyrated his hips again slowly with more pressure.

"Uhgn. N-no. G-good boy. I'm a good boy." _How is Kurt not having the same reaction I am? _Blaine thought. _He's rubbing his cock up against mine._

"Good." He captured Blaine's earlobe in his mouth and sucked gently. "I like good boys. Good boys deserve rewards." Kurt sucked on his earlobe again. Blaine could feel Kurt's breath in his ear. It made him shiver and it turned him on more.

"Ahh," Blaine moaned. "Mmnn, Kurt?"

Kurt slowed his movements, interested in Blaine's questioning tone. "Yes?" He looked at his love and played with his hair.

"I'd hate to, Mmnn, disrupt you, but unless you are going to do something about the growing problem in my pants, I'm going to cum in my pants from just you humping the shit out of me." He was breathing heavily and was surprised he got all that out.

"Oh," Kurt replied, concerned and happy. He snaked himself down the bench and began massaging Blaine's groin through his pants. "I wouldn't exactly call this a problem." Kurt peered up through his eyelashes seductively at Blaine as he undid the button and zipper to Blaine's trousers. He wasted no time in extracting Blaine's swollen dick and ran his tongue up its length. He dipped his head down onto Blaine and filled his mouth as best he could.

Blaine's eyes rolled behind his head again. He covered his mouth with one hand and practicly yelled: "Shit-ohmygoddamnit." It came out sounding muffled and like one word. This pleased Kurt as he dragged his teeth on Blaine's length on his way up. Blaine couldn't keep his hands still and didn't know what to hold onto. He covered his eyes and ran his fingers through his curls. The feeling of Kurt pulling his lips back over his dick and stroking the base caused Blaine to softly yell out another four letter word followed by a gasping moan.

Kurt picked up his speed, swirling his tongue and massaging different areas of his cock. He decided to try something a little different and kept his head still as he pumped Blaine's dick into his mouth and rolling his tongue. Blaine was in sheer ecstasy, but knew he couldn't last long, not with how good Kurt was at sucking his dick. He couldn't help himself as he grabbed at Kurt's head and thrust into his mouth. It took a lot of effort to make sure he wasn't being too rough or gagging him.

He thrust up again and again into Kurt's mouth, releasing moan after moan, praying no one would catch them or hear them. "Ah, Uhgn. Fuck. Kurt I'm gonna-" He felt Kurt's lips tighten around his dick and he let Kurt finish him off. He exploded down Kurt's throat and Kurt gently bobbed his head, riding out the orgasm until Blaine began to soften. He swallowed every bit of Blaine, and gently removed him from his mouth and tucked his tender cock back into Blaine's pants. He pulled himself back up Blaine and Blaine captured Kurt's lips with his own. Kurt noticed Blaine was a little sweaty.

Blaine reached his hand down and cupped Kurt through his pants. He stopped kissing him and looked at him confused, still a little out of breath. "You're not…" He trailed off, concerned at what he was feeling. Kurt was completely soft. Somewhere between kissing and now, his erect cock deflated.

Kurt smiled. "No, sorry. I didn't want to stay hidden for too long unless someone came looking." He was pleased with himself.

"But, I-" he wasn't sure how to phrase what he wanted to say. "I want to return the favor." He pouted.

Kurt kissed Blaine's pouted lips. "Later," he cooed. He kissed his flustered boyfriend and stood up. Blaine sat up in the same motion as Kurt. He grabbed Kurt by his hips and pulled him close. He realized his face was at a perfect height to give Kurt a blow job.

"Please?" He begged sweetly.

"You must go nuts on Christmas because you LOVE giving gifts."

"Just to you." He smiled and ran his hands down Kurt's legs. "I love pleasing you. I love being the one that makes you come undone. And the sounds that come out of your mouth are incredibly sexy."

"Kurt!" yelled Finn from the house.

Kurt turned his head to the house. "What?"

"Your dad says it's getting dark and you two should come inside."

"Be right in." Finn disappeared back into the house. "See. Someone came looking." He leaned down and kissed Blaine's forehead gently. Blaine stood and the two walked back in the house hand in hand after retrieving the bowls from under the swing.

**A half hour later.**

Burt and Carol were in the Kitchen after having finished the dishes together when Burt headed toward the door that lead to the living room. "Where are you going?" Carol asked.

"I was going to watch TV."

"No, you can't. Blaine and Kurt are watching a movie in there."

"Okay, then I'll watch TV in our room." He headed toward the door again.

"Wait! You can't go in there."

"Why?"

"Because they're seventeen year old boys and need privacy. They're not allowed in Kurt's room, so give them the living room."

"If they're seventeen year old boys, then that's all the more reason for me to walk through the living room. To strike fear in their minds that they might get caught doing…" he paused uncomfortably at the thought that his son might be sexually active. "…stuff"

Carol walked over to the swinging door and propped it open slightly. "Burt. Look. Does it look like they're about to do anything?" Burt peered through gap Carol had created and smiled sweetly as he exhaled.

Blaine was lounging on the couch while Kurt lay with his head on Blaine's chest. One of Kurt's hands where intertwined his Blaine's while other was tuck under his own chin. Blaine's free hand was unconsciously playing with Kurt's hair. Every now and again, they'd both look at each other lovingly and then turn back to the TV screen. Burt continued to watch, but Carol finally let the door swing shut.

"And you want to ruin that by making them fearful?"

Burt made a face. "Fine I'll use the hallway door."

"Burt?" She stopped him again. Burt turned to look at his wife. "How does it make you feel when you see Kurt and Blaine like that?"

Burt's face immediately softened. It usually did when he thought of his only born son, this time there was a peacefulness to it. "You know I'm not very good at talking about my feelings." he paused. "But to see my son love someone who loves him back; to see him so happy, and proud, and comfortable; it makes me proud and it makes me think that his mom would say that I did something right. Kurt's lot in life hasn't been easy and I don't know if it will ever be easy, but seeing the way he is with Blaine, it gives me hope that he can at least be happy."

Carol smiled and walked to her husband. She kissed him on the lips and then held him tightly. "You're a wonderful father."

* * *

><p>Am I right in assuming everyone is pleased by the end of this chapter?<p>

OMG! I came up with an awesome idea while I was writing this chapter for a later chapter. Getting to that point will be a struggle, but it will be worth it in the end. HINT: It involves an Adele song… NOT going to give you anymore info on that. Hehehe (I'm laughing evilly) PLEASE REVIEW!

Oh! I just scored Glee Live Tickets! Is anyone else going? I'm psyched to go!


	32. Chapter 32

Last night I re-read all of my reviews and decided to reward those who continuously asked for Burt to walk in on Kurt and Blaine. Some asked for him to catch them having sex, but since they're not in that stage yet, I went with the ones who asked for Burt to catch them making out. I hope you like it. I was laughing whenever I wrote a scene with Burt in the same room as them.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

"Kurt! Come in here!" Burt yelled out from the kitchen.

Kurt lifted his head from Blaine's chest and they looked at one another curiously. "Coming!" he yelled back. "Be right back," he said to Blaine. He stood up and Blaine held Kurt's hand, letting it go slowly as Kurt walked away from him.

Kurt became very suspicious when he entered the kitchen and saw both his dad and Carol sitting at the island. "Yeah?" he asked slowly.

"Have a seat. We need to talk to you," Burt said sternly.

Kurt quickly began playing the days events in his head, trying to see if he did something wrong. They wouldn't have known about Blaine and him in the garden because they couldn't see them and Blaine was being somewhat quiet in his moans, his dad was uncomfortable with seeing Blaine and him kissing, but it wasn't NOT allowed, and he'd been well behaved enough to be suspicious of getting a stern talking to. He took a seat on a stool across the island from his parents and looked at them questioningly.

There was silence for a minute and Kurt realized that Carol was only sitting there as support for her husband. His suspicions went away and turned into nervousness.

Burt scratched his head and rubbed his neck before speaking. He was obviously trying to choose his words carefully. "Carol and I were talking." He paused. "There's a game on TV and you know I hate watching sports in bed."

"Okay," Kurt said slowly, hoping to figure out what Burt was getting at.

Burt sighed uncomfortably, adjusting how he sat on his stool. He decided to go with another approach. "You and Blaine… and Rachel and Finn… You're seventeen, almost adults…" He paused again.

Carol looked at her husband and stifled a laugh. "We're letting you and Finn have people in your rooms," she got out quickly.

Kurt sat up straight and raised his eyebrows, stunned. "What?" He asked to make sure he heard right.

"You and Blaine can be alone in your room."

"Really?" The corners of his lips were tickling at a smile, but he was trying to hold back how happy this news made him incase they'd renege on the idea.

"Yes," Burt said. "But if that door is closed and music is blaring from your room to block out sound, I'm walking in without knocking," Burt quickly added. "I don't wanna see you, him, Finn, or Rachel naked, so please be weary that is my house too."

"We act a certain way around the house," Carol began, "for you and Finn's consideration and we expect the same of the two of you."

"So, he's allowed in my room and the door can be closed."

"Yes," answered Carol.

"What made you two change your minds?"

"I told you," Burt stated. "I hate watching sports in bed. Whenever Rachel or Blaine comes over, there's no where else for you guys to go except the living room. You hate sports so, your musicals or romantic comedy movies take over the screen. Do you know how many times I've seen The Sound of Music?"

Kurt laughed. "When does this go into effect?"

Burt chortled. "Uh-now. I want to watch the game so get out."

Kurt laughed again and walked out of the kitchen saying a happy "Thank you" on his way out.

Kurt bounce back into the living room and giddily grabbed Blaine's hand. "Let's go," he mused as he pulled Blaine up off the couch.

Blaine smiled at how happy Kurt was and followed him with no effort. "Where are we going?" he asked when they entered the hallway.

"Upstairs," he said trying to contain his want to do a happy dance and squeal.

"Really?"

"Yep, don't question it. You might jinx it. Just go with it. Let's go."

Kurt pulled Blaine upstairs and into his bedroom, hopping as he shut the door in excitement. It was 8:30 in the evening and Blaine had to be gone by 9:00 to make his dorm curfew. Wes had been nice enough to lend Blaine his BMW again.

Kurt spent the last half hour with Blaine purposely denying Blaine's advances just to torture him and also because it made him laugh. He'd swat Blaine's hand away when he tried to undo Kurt's pants, he backed away when Blaine kissed his too fervently, he'd press his body to Blaine's then move across the room, he'd look at Blaine flirtatiously, in the way that drove Blaine crazy with lust, and then turn his head away and giggle. By 9:00 Blaine was aching and he grabbed him by the waist and pulled Kurt to him. Kurt struggled to get out of Blaine's arms, but they had a vice grip around him and no amount of wiggling could get him free.

He stared at Blaine pouting because he had been beat and watched Blaine's smile creep across his face. "Kiss me."

"No," Kurt said like a child and tucked his lips inward.

"Come on," he prodded sweetly. "Kiss me."

"Mm-mm."

Blaine put his lips to Kurt's tucked in ones and stuck his tongue out, hoping it would get Kurt to open his mouth. To no avail, Kurt didn't budge from his little game. "Fine," he said, pretending he was giving up. Kurt untucked his lips and smiled. "I love you," Blaine admitted.

"I-" Blaine cut Kurt off the second his mouth opened and lunged at his face. He was so hungry to kiss his boyfriend that he immediately tried to slide his tongue into Kurt's mouth to massage his.

"Ow!" Blaine pulled back in pain.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry," Kurt exclaimed trying not to laugh.

"You bit me!"

Kurt's laughter won out and he stepped toward Blaine, putting his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "I didn't mean to. You stuck your tongue out in the middle of me talking." He continued to laugh. Blaine was making an adorable pain face and moving his tongue around in his mouth. "Here, open up. Let me see."

"No."

"I promise I'm done playing. Let me see."

Blaine made another adorable childish face and stuck his tongue out. Kurt looked at it to see if he drew blood. "No blood; you'll live." Blaine slid his tongue back in his mouth. "Come on. I'll walk you out."

The two boys walked downstairs hand in hand. Burt and Finn said goodnight to Finn. Carol was already in bed. Kurt opened the door and let Blaine walk out before him after he put his shoes and blazer on. He shut the door behind him and looked at his boyfriend who was still making childish pout faces. He wrapped his arms around his neck and held him. "Thanks for coming over."

Dropping the kiddy act, Blaine hugged him back and spoke towards the night air as he nuzzled his chin into the crook of Kurt's neck. "Me too. I love taking you out, but I do love spending time at your house more."

"Are you coming over for dinner Friday?"

Blaine pulled back and sighed. "I can't." He was disappointed over having to miss Friday night dinner at the Hummel house. He hadn't missed one in a long time. "After Warbler practice my parents are picking me up. They want me to spend my weekend with them because I haven't been home since before New Years."

"Four months, Blaine? Really?"

Blaine averted his eyes. "My house isn't as fun as yours is. Put it that way."

"It can't be that bad."

"They parade me around their country club with my brother and sister. I'm not completely out there because my parents asked me not to say anything, but a lot of the kids my age know. The girls who hit on me certainly do and my brother doesn't say anything so the guys don't really ask. I'm good at sports so the guys are confused thinking that gay means effeminate. I'm kind of tired of parents coming up to me with their daughters and saying 'Oh, Blaine, this is so-and-so. You two have a lot in common.'"

"Do you have a lot in common?"

"Yeah, most the time we do, including the same attraction to men. I'm a popular date when it comes to the dances." Kurt laughed, but Blaine was a little annoyed.

"Is that all?"

"No. My parents aren't open like yours are. They care about me, that's obvious, but I always get this feeling from them that they're disappointed."

"Do they know about us being together?"

"Not really. They know you exist and they know who you are because they've seen you from being at our concerts and such, but I don't think they really know much more than that I befriended you. I think they have an idea that I care about you, because of how I talked about you once, but I never said that you were my boyfriend. At least not to my parents. My brother, Jared knows because he asked. I think they have an idea that I care about you, but I never said that you were my boyfriend. I'm sorry if that bothers you. It bothers me that I haven't said anything."

Kurt looked at him endearingly. "It doesn't bother me. I knew there was some turmoil at your house due to how much you care about what my dad thinks of you. Besides, I know you haven't told them because you're ashamed of me. You parade me around all the time, so that's not it. When you're ready you'll tell them and we'll meet officially."

"I love you." He was truly amazed at how wonderful Kurt was and that he was all his.

"I love you," Kurt replied.

Blaine smoothly slid his arms around Kurt's waist and touched his lips to the taller boy's lips. Kurt parted his lips and deepened the kiss sweetly. He loved being in love with Blaine.

The door opened and the boys separated quickly. Burt was standing in the doorway. "Really, Kurt? This is the second time in three hours that I catch you sucking the lips of this kid." Kurt flushed crimson while Blaine fixed his wide eyes to the floor. "Good night, Blaine." Burt emphasized the 'goodnight' part to let him know it was time for him to leave.

"Good night, Mr. Hummel."

"You've got a curfew to make." The door shut slowly with Burt eying the boys carefully. Kurt turned his head up towards the sky and laughed.

Blaine looked to Kurt, mortified for the umpteenth time that day, and started laughing along with Kurt. "I'll text you tomorrow."

"Love you."

"Love you." Blaine pecked Kurt on the cheek and stopped midway to his car. "Don't forget that I owe you. I intend for you to demand and collect payment for services rendered."

Kurt blushed and giggled. "Oh, don't worry. I won't forget." They winked at each other and Kurt watched Blaine drive off. This was the first time he ever smiled while Blaine left his side. _Things will be okay,_ he thought and walked into the house to have a chat with his dad.

* * *

><p>Please review! You're amazing comments are like crack to me… and once in a while, I listen to your requests and plug them in. oh! And thanks so much for helping me reach 100 reviews! I'll have to look and give a shout out to see who my 100th reviewer is. I have one thing planned with Kurt and his dad for next chapter, but I think I'm going to move the story along to the weekend and give people a look into Blaine's family life… and he's going to see a familiar face at the country club. Who could it be? *wink*<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

Blaine's Saturday... It's pretty eventful at the country club :)

Oh! Thank you sooooo much to the person who told me that I could give Ryan Murphy a run for his money. I'm so flattered. You're wrong, but I'm very flattered nonetheless. lol mwah!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33<strong>

The week passed by too quickly and Blaine found himself waking up in his bedroom at his parents' house Saturday morning. The smell of bacon wafted through the house and he knew his mother would be coming up shortly to announce breakfast. He rolled himself out of bed and rubbed his eyes.

He looked at the clock. 8:00AM. _So much for sleeping in,_ he thought. Blaine grabbed his phone off the charger and sent Kurt a text.

**B- Sorry if this wakes you. I'm being dragged to my parents country club, but I'll call you when I get home. Love you.**

**K- Best way to wake up ever! A text from you : ) Are country clubs even a little bit fun?**

Blaine smiled at the immediate response. **B- Not for me. Things are better when you're around. **

**K- I miss you. When will you be back at Dalton?**

**B- I miss you too. A lot. Sunday evening. Why don't you join us for dinner?**

**K- Aww you want to introduce your effeminate friend to your parents? Lol**

**B- No, I want to introduce my boyfriend to my idiot and closed minded parents. I'm telling them tonight.**

**K- Really? You really don't have to.**

**B-Yes I do. I love you and I'm not ashamed. They have to know sometime and I think after a day at the country club is perfect timing. ; )**

**K- Because I would LOVE to meet your family the day after they find out that their perfect son, who has a single bedroom, is now dating. They'll think I'm a deviant.**

**B- I'm not the perfect son. Jared is. And I'll make sure to tell them not to judge you because I'm the pitcher and you're the catcher. LOL**

**K- Blaine! **

Blaine pictured Kurt blushing a bright red and wished he were there to touch it. **B-Kidding : ) I wouldn't do that. Please think about dinner at Dalton with me?**

**K- I'll think about it. I miss you.**

Blaine's mother walked in his room without knocking and caught him smiling at his phone. "Oh! You're up." She smiled. "What are you smiling at?"

"Someone sent me a funny text." He quickly typed in "I miss you. Love you lots" into his phone and followed his mother downstairs for breakfast.

**At the Country Club**

Blaine's favorite activity at the Country Club was to swim because he didn't have to interact with anyone if he didn't want to and it wasn't considered rude. Also, he could take as long as he wanted in the pool house and avoid more people. He'd been at the pool doing laps for almost two hours when he was getting tired and thought to take a shower in the pool house before finding an old friend to have lunch with. He thought he saw Mindy, the first person he ever told he was gay to, earlier with a tennis racket in her hand. _Maybe I'll go find her._

Blaine had just accepted a towel from the towel boy and wiped his face and hair when he heard his mother calling his name. He turned to look and acknowledge that he heard her with the towel to his chest. There was another woman and a muscular teen standing with her. The teen looked familiar, but he couldn't tell from this distance. His mother was waving him over. He nodded his head and hurried to where he left his clothes.

Blaine quickly towel dried himself, took his goggles off of his neck and threw his polo shirt and tennis shorts over his black speedo shorts. He grabbed his tennis shoes and socks and decided to wait to put them on because he didn't want to keep his mother waiting too long.

The closer he got, he realized he did know who the teen was. The muscular, model like figure, the dark brown hair that made him look like Collin Ferrell; it was James. _Why is he here?_ he thought. He wanted to groan or roll his eyes, or better yet, he wanted to walk the other direction, but knew that would be rude and couldn't upset or embarrass his mother. So, he walked over with his shoes hanging from one hand and smiled like a good boy.

"Blaine, Sweetheart, this is Mrs. Ackerman and her son James. I believe you too go to school together."

"Uh, yes we do. Actually we're both in the Warblers together as well. Good to see you, James." _Ugh. I want to throw up._ "Nice to meet you Mrs. Ackerman. That's a beautiful necklace. Tiffany's, right?" He stole a glance at his mother and smirked when he saw her stiffen a little. Blaine thought of Kurt. He only recognized the necklace as Tiffany's because two weeks ago Kurt was looking at the catalogue and he pointed out how tacky it looked for a Tiffany's piece.

"Yes!" Mrs. Ackerman beamed. "My husband gave it to me for my birthday last month."

"Well, happy birthday! Twenty-nine right?" Blaine mused.

Mrs. Ackerman giggled and her cheeks flushed. "Oh please! Twenty-five. I'm not that old!"

Blaine chuckled along with her, wanting to kick his own ass for acting so fake.

"Mom," he said turning to her. "I told Jared I'd meet him for lunch. Would you like me to order anything for you to be brought out?"

"Oh, no sweetie, but thank you for asking." His mother turned to the others. "Jared is out oldest son." Blaine was sure that she added that bit in there just incase Mrs. Ackerman thought Jared was a boy Blaine had been dating, but after his necklace comment and her knowing her own son was a homosexual, he was sure she knew he was a fan of men.

"It was really nice meeting you, Mrs. Ackerman. James, I'll see you at school." He made motion to leave and find Jared because now he'd have to actually have lunch with him. "Blaine, the Ackerman's are new to the club. Why don't you take James with you and introduce him around?"

_Shit! Fuck! No! Bad idea!_ "Uh, sh-sure," he stammered. "Oh, um, Mom can I talk to you for a second?" He smiled to pretend it wasn't anything.

"Of course, honey. Excuse us for a minute."

Blaine escorted his mother out of ear distance and kept his back to the Ackerman's in case they could see him. He glared at his mother. "Why would you do that? I can't fucking stand that guy."

"Blaine, watch your mouth!" she whispered sternly.

"I hope you know that you just set me up on a lunch date with a homo."

"Blaine!" she shifted her eyes around to see if anyone had heard her son.

"What? I've played nice. I've been the model son, but James is horrid. He can't keep his eyes off me and I've been really lucky up until now, no thanks to you, to keep a distance from him."

"I think you're wrong about him. He's charming and doesn't seem _gay_ at all." She mouthed the word gay as if her tongue would burn if she actually said it.

"Mom, he hit on me and tried to kiss me in public the first day I met him. He's gay."

"Shh! Don't say things like that here. I already invited him to go with you, so now you have to take him so his mother doesn't think anything. Just surround yourself with people if you don't want to be alone with him. Oh! And don't go swimming again around him; you in your speedo attracts too much attention."

Blaine twisted his mouth in anger, his lips taught. _Is she really that stupid? Does she really think that me in less clothing is really going to stop him from staring. _"You owe me," was all he said. "Tell him I'll be right back. I'm going to change my clothes in the pool house." He stomped off, trying to relax his face. _Just wait, _he thought. _She'll love finding out tonight that her youngest son is in love with that beautiful boy her husband referred to as "that queen." _

Blaine walked as calmly into the pool house as he could manage. His old friend Mindy was in there surrounded by an array of giggling girls. "Hi, Blaine," they all chirped in unison.

"Ladies," he greeted smoothly. He gave Mindy a hug and a kiss on the cheek, to the jealousy of the other girls. She asked him what was new in his life. His expression looked like it was weighing between telling her the goodness of having a boyfriend and the unpleasantness of having to escort James around, but he settled for: "I'll call you later. There's a lot to say."

He waved to the other girls and waltzed into the men's bathroom to take a quick shower and change his clothes back into the khaki dress pants, white polo shirt, and members only blazer that he wore to the club.

The shower stalls were equipped with designer shampoos and conditioners. Blaine lagged in the shower for only five minutes before finishing in the shower and draped the towel that hung on the stall door around his waist. He jumped, startled, when he opened the door. James was waiting outside the stall for him, sitting on a bench.

He glowered at James as he watched his eyes rake over his half naked body, dripping with water; a small grin plastered across his face.

"Do people actually respond to being looked at like that? Because it's not flattering, it's creepy."

"See, that's your problem. Can't take a compliment. I was just thinking about licking every last water droplet off your body and all you can think is how that wouldn't be copasetic."

"I have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, I know. To what's-her-face."

"Kurt. His name is Kurt."

"Are you a prude with Kurt too, or just me?"

"I'm not a prude, I just don't believe in cheating and if I did, it wouldn't be with you." Blaine made his way over to his locker that contained his clothes, James followed.

"Why?"

"_Why?_" Blaine emphasized. James looked at him unbelieving and nodded his head. "You're not my type. You're too forward and-" he thought of Thad and how Kurt called him predatory. "-and I like being pursued and not stampeded."

James got a little closer. "Why not? Stampeding you could be fun."

Blaine took a large step back. "Can you please wait in the other room? I'd prefer you not watch me get dressed."

James took one more look at Blaine's damp body and nodded. "Don't know what you're missing," he hollered on his way out.

Blaine had changed and, as promised, escorted James around, introducing him to other people their age. He watched as James charmed the pants off every girl and guy, straight or not, and was stunned to find that when the focus was not hitting on Blaine, James was actually fun to be around.

By mid afternoon, he found himself laughing and chatting about random stuff in a deserted lounge room with just James.

"I have to say that you look so different out of your Dalton Uniform," James mused.

"I don't normally wear this either," Blaine gestured to his outfit. "Khaki and polo shirts aren't exactly my thing."

"You don't like country club life, do you?"

Blaine thought before answering. "I'm sure it has it's perks, but not really. I'm not pro anything that doesn't let you act accordingly to who you are."

"But isn't that what being part of a Country Club is about?"

"Hardly, but I'll bite. What's your take?"

"People here; I can't speak for all clubs, but this one at least- people are filthy rich and they act accordingly."

"You mean, stuck up and fake?"

"Who says it's fake? Maybe plastic is who they are. And I think you play the gay card too much. Acting gay is just a stereotype. These people don't act straight, they're just them. And, for the record, being gay isn't who you are; it's what you are. Acting like you isn't going to change anything. They're straight and they're not having sex in the middle of the patio. You're gay, if you came out to all of them, would you fuck some dude in front of them just to 'act gay'?"

Blaine narrowed his eyes. He didn't want to admit out loud that James was right. "I think this is the first real conversation we've had."

"I'm not a complete jerk."

"I never said you were."

"I think I overheard some guys say they were headed to the tennis courts, wanna go?"

Blaine sighed. "Sure. Why not. It's not like I have anything else to do."

James flashed a smile. "Alight, let's go." James put his arm around Blaine's shoulders and guided him to walk.

Blaine quickly removed himself from James' arm. "Um. No. Don't do that."

James gave him a _what the hell_ look. "Why? I was being friendly."

"No. Friendly is patting someone on the back and you've hit on me before. Don't confuse us getting along with me accepting your advances. I'm still with Kurt."

"For now," James said under his breath.

"What was that?" Blaine said, getting annoyed. He did hear what James said and was pissed, but wanted to see if James had the balls to repeat himself.

He did. "I said: For now."

Blaine glared at him incredulously. "You're an asshole. Why would you say something like that? You don't know anything about my relationship with Kurt."

"I know enough to know that teen relationships don't last. The term "high-school sweetheart" is a dying one."

Blaine had no rebuttal. _Why did he have to make comments that no one could argue with?_ "Why do you have be like that? You cut my relationship down whenever I reject you. This isn't a way to win me over, if that's what you're trying to do. What's it to you if Kurt and I last or not? You don't know him and you barely know me."

"What do you even see in him? I thought you were into guys. Kurt might as well be a chick with a dick."

Blaine's anger rose faster than he could think and with a clenched fist, Blaine swung and connected his fist with James' jaw. James stumbled back and tripped over his own feet, landing with his back on the floor. Blaine quickly stood above him and grabbed onto his shirt, pulling James close to his face. "You listen good, James. I effing love that guy and your opinions of him are wrong. Believe me when I say he is all man and my favorite part of the day is when his cum explodes down my throat. It's the sweetest thing you will never taste. You get between me and Kurt and I will end you." He released James' shirt and shoved him back to the floor. Blaine stomped over to retrieve his members only blazer and threw the handkerchief from the breast pocket at James. "Wipe your mouth. Your lip is bleeding." Without another word, he huffed out of the room, thankful that no one was around to see their discourse.

* * *

><p>GreatPretending asked for someone to get punched in the face... I originaly had it planned for someone else, but I like this too :) See, you ask and I listen. :) PLEASE REVIEW!<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

Thank you so much for the comments I recieved last chapter. Arora, I desperatly want to send you a PM because of your comments in my reviews, but I can't find you. I love them. I send PMs to a lot of my reviewers and I can't send you one... that makes me pout a little :)

For now... Dinner with the Andersons... Will Blaine confess his love for Kurt to his family?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 34<span>**

Dinner that night with Blaine's family was pretty much the same as any other meal with them. Blaine chatted with his siblings, while his parents only asked him questions about school. Though, tonight he wasn't in a chatting mood. He was preoccupied with what happened with James earlier. He didn't regret punching him. He felt James had it coming to him, but he couldn't shake what he said about Kurt. He couldn't understand why anyone would be so cruel towards him. Kurt was kind, and pure, and never did anything to hurt anyone. How could James be so blind to how wonderful Kurt is?

Jared broke his train of thought. "So, who was that guy I saw you carting around all afternoon?" he asked during a quiet moment.

Blaine looked up from his food and saw his entire family eyeing him. He didn't miss the vice grip his father suddenly had on his fork. "We know each other from school. He's in the Warblers."

"His name's James Ackerman; I met his mother. She's lovely; does a lot of charity work." His mother added.

Jared took a sip of his drink. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself. Is he a nice guy?" _Are you interested in him_, is what Blaine was getting out of his last question.

"I had a momentary laps in judgment. He's impossible." Blaine looked back down at his plate and speared a carrot before popping it in his mouth.

"This boy, James… Is he…?" His father made a small gesture towards Blaine.

"Gay?" he asked, filling in the blanks. His father grunted. "Yeah, Dad. He's gay."

There was an awkward silence. "And are you two…?"

"Together?" Blaine waited to answer before his father confirmed his thoughts and nodded tersely. "Hell no!"

"Blaine, watch you mouth at the table." His mother commanded. "You've been using bad language all day. I can't tolerate it. You used to be so polite."

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "James sort of has that effect on me." Again, everyone stared at him. "He's rude, impossible to deal with, full of himself, extremely forward, and has a lack of respect for personal privacy."

"Is that all?" Jared laughed.

"What do you mean: 'forward?'" his father asked, ignoring Jared's comment and gripping his fork again.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Hey! Didn't I see him leave with a split lip?" Jared cut in.

"Yes, his mother said he got hit with a tennis racket by accident." Blaine looked at her as he held his breath. _He lied?_ Blaine thought. "Were you there when it happened?" she asked directly to Blaine.

His heart started pounding. Tell them! "He didn't split his lip on a tennis racket." There was a silence in the room. There wasn't even the sound of utensils moving around on plates. He gathered a bit more courage. He had to say something to the questioning faces looking at him. "I punched him." He zoned out and thought of Kurt while his mother went on and on about acting appropriately.

Blaine felt telling his family about Kurt was like coming out all over again. It was one thing to tell them that he has feelings for boys; it was another to tell them he was now acting on them.

"Blaine, what would possess you to put your hands on someone at all, never mind at the country club?"

He took a deep breath and kept the thought of Kurt burning in him. "Because he insulted my boyfriend."

Silence fell again. He waited for someone else to react. "Blaine," his mother whispered.

"You're dating now?" his father asked.

Blaine looked up at him, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He felt lighter, regardless of his parents' shock and tone of voice. "His name is Kurt. We've been together a few months now."

"A few months? Blaine, why didn't you tell us?" Jared asked encouragingly.

"Kurt…" his mother began while thinking. "Isn't that the boy you sang that solo with at Regional's?"

"Yes," Blaine said, gaining a little more confidence.

"Him? You're dating him?" his father stated for clarification with venom in his voice. He made a face that Blaine didn't like. It wasn't very approving. "But he's so-"

"-DON'T finish that sentence. I refuse to listen to anything anyone says about him that doesn't reflect who he actually is. His eyes bore into his father's. "Yes he effeminate, but I wish people would stop using that as a negative. He's so much more. Kurt's… He's wonderful." His face softened at the thought of his porcelain skinned boyfriend.

"If he acts like a girl then he brings it upon himself."

Blaine's face hardened again. "No he doesn't! He's into fashion and he's compassionate. What about that warrants hate? People get on him about his voice all the time and it's something he can't control because he was born with a high voice."

"Do you always spend this much time defending him?"

Blaine looked at his father questioningly, unsure of where his line of questions were going. "Only to prejudice people."

"Wouldn't you rather be with someone easier?"

Then it dawned on Blaine what he meant. "You mean, like a girl. Because being with a girl would be easier for YOU." He licked his teeth and put his utensils down, not hungry anymore. "I know you don't approve of me being gay because you still think it's something I'm choosing, but I, at least, thought you accepted it."

"It just seems Blaine, that if this Kurt kid is as girly as everyone thinks, then would being with a girl be so different? If effeminate is your thing then how do you know this isn't a phase?"

Blaine huffed, almost choking on the air he exhaled. He could believe they were back to this conversation after years of it not coming up. His father hadn't said anything like this since he came out. "Anatomy Dad! That's the difference! I enjoy male anatomy. This isn't a phase. I am attracted to boys. I like boys," his voice was raising in volume, "and I LOVE Kurt. Nothing you or anyone says or thinks is going to change that."

"You know what, Blaine?" his father began, his voice stern and full of judgment. "You're seventeen years old-"

"Dad stop!" Jared yelled. "Don't tell him how he feels or what he does or doesn't understand."

"Stay out of this!"

"No! If I have to listen to this then I get a voice in it." Blaine swallowed hard as he listened to his brother. Something about Jared's stern tone moved him. He felt loved. "He lives in a world where people constantly tell him he's wrong, yet he continues to be the same person he's always been. He's kind, caring, exceedingly bright, and hard working. How is that wrong? He finds happiness with another boy and falls in love with him. Who the fuck cares? He deserves that much. He deserves people who care about him because of the amazing person he is, not people who forget all that because he's gay."

Silence fell. Blaine's father's face was red with rage. His mother went white and bother parents stared down at the table. Blaine's eyes were welling. He never knew his brother felt this way. "Nothing?" Jared asked. "Nothing to say? There was a long pause. "Blaine are you finished with dinner?" He nodded his head. "Get your things, you're coming home with me."

Blaine stood immediately. "He's not going anywhere." His father demanded. Blaine sat back down.

"Yes he is. If you don't want him exactly as he is, then you should have any of him. I can't stand coming over here and listen to you say how much you miss him and love him and how proud of him you are, but the second he gets here, all you do it disregard who he is and how he feels. He's not a child anymore. He can make his own decisions and he knows what he wants."

Blaine loved his brother for what he was doing, but hated that Jared and his father were talking about him like he wasn't there. He looked to his mother for something, anything, to make this all go away. She remained silent and unmoving. Blaine gave up and he stood up from the table again and left the table.

"Where are you going?" his father asked.

"I'm taking my car and I'm driving back to Dalton."

"Oh no you're not!"

"Yes I am. You all see fit to talk about me like I'm not here, so I'm just aiding the process." He looked at his brother. "Thank you, Jared. I love you for trying, but Dad isn't going to change." Without another word, his entire family let Blaine leave the house without so much as a goodbye.

As soon as he got in on the road, the tears began to fall. His breath continued to catch over and over again and his nose ran. Blaine ended up pulling over to the side of the road because the tears had clouded his eyes. When he began to calm, he pulled out his phone.

**B- I love you so much. Don't ever change**

**K- I love you too. Is everything okay?**

**B- Not really. I'm driving back to Dalton. I told my parents I was in love with you. It didn't go well.**

There was a long pause that Blaine didn't anticipate. He expected an immediate response telling him everything would be okay. Then his phone rang. Kurt's home number flashed on the screen. "Kurt?" his voice was ragged. You could hear the lump in his throat being pushed down.

"Blaine?" It wasn't Kurt's sweet voice on the other line. It was Burt's. "How far away are you?"

"I'm two hours from Dalton."

"Come to our house. You shouldn't be alone."

"Okay," was all Blaine could manage.

"It's gonna be alright. Just get here."

"Thank you."

"Try to drive safe."

"I will." Both men hung up the phone and Kurt was able to breath. He realized he was shaking, so he kept taking deep breaths. He blew his nose on the tissues in his glove compartment and wiped his face.

Blaine closed his eyes and breathed in and out through his nose. Three hours, he thought. Only three and I'll be safe in Kurt's arms. He thought of Kurt and the Hummel family and how he wished he had what Kurt did.

He drove in silence and reflected back on his entire relationship with Kurt. Things were easier in the safety of a zero tolerance school, but having distance between them had really taught him a lesson or two in faith. Even if they didn't see each other everyday, as long as they had each other, he and Kurt would somehow be okay. Going through hardships together, coming out the other end of a problem, no matter how big or small, he knew he loved him more now than he did yesterday. That was true of the day before as well. Today, he will always love him less than he will tomorrow. This was giant truth that he was now loving that he realized. It calmed him to think that as long as he and Kurt were together, they would always be growing more and more in love with each other with each passing day.

Three hours passed and he pulled up in front of the Hummel house. He got out of his car and when he looked up at the house, Kurt was already standing in the open doorway. They stared at each other for a second and then ran into one another's arms. Blaine wasn't crying, but felt hot tears run from his eyes.

Kurt held Blaine tighter than he ever held anyone and cradled the back of his head with his hand. He kissed Blaine's head sporadically and whispered "it's going to be alright," and "I love you," and "You're with me now, it'll be okay."

Kurt let Blaine go when he felt his father's hand on his shoulder. He moved out of the way and let Burt look at Blaine.

Blaine was afraid to make eye contact at first. He was ashamed of his tears. Burt was so strong and Blaine was acting like a baby. Then, in a simple gesture that meant the world to Blaine, Burt opened his arms and let Blaine fall into them, giving him the hug and permission to love Kurt that his own father should have done a long time ago.

* * *

><p>This won't be the last time we see his parents or Jared. After all the drama drama with James and Zach, I wanted there to be another side of problems to the Klaine relationship that didn't involve people trying to get in the middle to take one away from the other because anyone who's been in a teen relationship, parents weigh heavily in them.<p>

PLEASE REVIEW! I adore my loves, who come back again and again to review.


	35. Chapter 35

It's a short one, but intense.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35<strong>

The Hummel men brought Blaine inside. "Dad?" Kurt asked, standing at the staircase.

"Yeah. Take him upstairs, Kurt. We'll talk about everything in the morning."

Kurt nodded. "Thank you, Dad." He escorted Blaine upstairs and into his bedroom. He shut the door and the moment he turned around, Blaine was inches from Kurt's face.

His eyes were tired and glossy; his hair was tousled; his skin was blotchy, yet there he was, standing before Kurt with pleading eyes. Blaine brushed the side of Kurt's head and stopped his hand at his neck. He traced Kurt's jaw with his thumb and Kurt watched as Blaine's eyes stared longingly at his lips.

With Blaine's free hand, he brought it up to touch Kurt's lips gently with his fingertips. Kurt inhaled and exhaled softly, letting him do as he wished. Blaine grazed the sensitive part of his fingers across Kurt's lips and curled them down as he brought his hand down to Kurt's chest. "Blaine," Kurt whispered.

Blaine leaned in, ignoring his boyfriend's call, and touched his lips to Kurt's. This is where Blaine felt safe, with Kurt. This is where he could burry his pain and fear and just be.

"Kurt," Blaine said between kisses.

"Mmm?" Kurt asked in response.

"I want to make love to you."

Kurt pulled back and looked at Blaine wide eyed. "I…"

Blaine closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around Kurt. "Please don't say no." He kissed his neck. "I want you." He trailed light kissed along Kurt's jaw and stopped when he reached his mouth and realized Kurt didn't kiss him back. He looked into Kurt's eyes, searching for a reason.

Kurt's face held an expression of guilt and confliction. He saw Blaine's face reflect all of his innocence. Blaine knew he was being rejected and it showed. "Don't you want me?"

Kurt wanted to cry for disappointing Blaine. "Of course I do. I love you. I always want you…but not like this." Blaine lowered his head and shut his eyes like a child, feeling stupid for bringing the subject up. "No, Blaine. Don't do that. Come here." He wrapped Blaine up in his arms and kissed him like he had earlier when they were outside. "Our first time together should be a happy moment, not brought on by sadness."

"I love you," he said.

"I love you."

"I need this. I need you. Please?"

Kurt wanted to give Blaine everything he wanted. He wanted to take his pain away. He shut his eyes tight as he heard Blaine sniffling and felt his heavy tears drop onto Kurt's shirt. I can't take advantage of him. He's upset and just needs to feel close to someone. This can't be our first time; not like this. God, I want to make him feel okay again. He let Blaine kiss him.

Blaine's hands roamed Kurt's body as he kissed him feverishly. He grasped his shoulders, his supple backside, his waist, face, hips, hands, anything he could reach. He touched Kurt with such emphasis that Kurt thought Blaine was afraid of Kurt disappearing. Blaine needed Kurt's touch. He needed to be close to the fair skinned beauty before him.

He trailed his hands down Kurt's sides to his waist and tugged his sweater to pull it over Kurt's head. Blaine crashed his lips back to Kurt's and when Kurt parted his lips Blaine's tongue entered his mouth, intertwining the muscle in his mouth with Kurt's. With his eyes shut and mouth careening to find a way to kiss Kurt deeper, he reached his hands around and untucked the white t-shit the slender boy was wearing.

Kurt wondered how long he'd let Blaine do this for. He felt like he was being pulled in different directions. He wanted to make Blaine's pain go away and the growing arousal in his pants was telling him to not stop the gorgeous boy's actions, but he wanted their first time to be perfect and he wanted them both to be ready. He wasn't sure he was. Kurt felt Blaine was only doing this because he was over-compensating for being rejected by his family. Yet, he still let Blaine undress him and touch him where and how he pleased. Kurt struggled hard with the incredible want to tare Blaine's clothes off as Blaine was doing to him. "Blaine," he whispered in between kisses.

"Kurt," Blaine responded. "I need you." He began sucking on Kurt's neck. "Let me love you." Kurt moaned at the feeling of Blaine's tongue on the hollow part of his neck. Blaine began to pull at his own shirt when Kurt stopped him. They both paused momentarily hand in hand, both holding onto Blaine's shirt and breathing heavily. Then gently, Kurt removed the polo shirt from Blaine's body.

He leaned in slowly at an angle and touched his lips to Blaine's, trying to get him to slow down. "There's no rush," he said softly. "We have all night." He looked upon the chiseled god in front of him and swallowed nervously. "I love you." He moved slowly closer to Blaine and enveloped his shoulders with his arms. Kurt held Blaine tenderly.

"I'll never love anyone more than I love you." Blaine didn't know what to do with this moment. He wanted Kurt so badly. He wanted to be inside him. He wanted Kurt feel the ultimate pleasure of passion and he wanted to be the one to make it so. Instead, Kurt's agonizingly slow and gentle touch was making him feel guilt. He knew this isn't what Kurt wanted. Kurt wanted to comfort Blaine when Blaine wanted to forget.

The lump in his throat returned and the tears ran hot once more. He started choking on his breath and held tight to Kurt, grasping so hard that it was pinching Kurt's skin. "I'm so sorry," he sobbed into Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt tried what he could to soothe Blaine. "Don't be sorry. We'll get through this. It's you and me, remember? Forever."

Blaine wasn't listening to the meaning behind Kurt's words. Instead he only heard 'no.' He backed away, out of Kurt's arms. "Why don't you want me?" He backed further away and sat on the bed, his hands covered his face. "Why doesn't anybody want me?" His face twisted into an ugly shape as the tears ran down and he struggled to breath.

Kurt watched Blaine beat himself up with words and tears, but he stayed silent. Instead he took slid his pants off and went to Blaine, clad only in his boxers. He stood Blaine up and removed his pants for him as well. He was gentle, not trying to put off a sexy vibe. He turned down his bed and crawled in, opening his arms up for Blaine to enter in with him.

Blaine crawled in and nuzzled up to Kurt's chest. Kurt held him, and kissed him, and whispered things to him, then finally, he sang a lullaby to him softly until he couldn't hear Blaine's cries anymore.

* * *

><p>Review Please! I actually had a really hard time writing this one because 1) I was distracted at work and 2) I couldn't decide if Kurt was going to let Blaine have sex with him, but then I decided that since Kurt didn't feel right about it, I didn't want it to cause a problem in the morning. I have other plans for the nightmorning with Klaine.


	36. Chapter 36

SOOO much love for my reviewers! I remember last week wanting to hit 100 reviews and now I'm almost at 200 eek! I love you all!

here's a reward...I get asked for stuff like this to happen for them all the time!

oh! and RedCrayon.. I friggen adore your reviews to me :) they're long and supportive, and once in a while they give me great ideas.

Don't hate on RedCrayon, my loves. I love you all equaly and I don't think I've given a shout out to Red yet and he/she (sorry I don't know) reviews almost every chapter. Much love!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36<strong>

It was 11:00 PM and Blaine lay sleeping in Kurt's arms. His breathing was heavy as he inhaled and exhaled through his nose. Every now and then he's stir and Kurt would start singing softly to lull him back to sleep. Now, he was singing Smile, by Charlie Chaplin. Blaine was huddled close with his head on Kurt's chest and his right hand curled up to his face, resting on Kurt's breast bone.

Kurt cupped Blaine's right hand with his left and surreptitiously played with his curls with the fingers on his right hand. He began singing. He wasn't sure of all the words, but he sang anyway because he knew it was helping.

**Smile, though your heart is aching**  
><strong>Smile, even though it's breaking<strong>  
><strong>When there are clouds in the sky<strong>  
><strong>you'll get by<strong>  
><strong>If you smile through your fear and sorrow<strong>  
><strong>Smile and maybe tomorrow<strong>  
><strong>You'll see the sun come shining through<strong>  
><strong>for you<strong>

**Light up your face with gladness**  
><strong>Hide every trace of sadness <strong>

**Although a tear may be ever so near**  
><strong>That's the time you must keep on trying<strong>  
><strong>Smile what's the use of crying<strong>  
><strong>You'll find that life is still worthwhile<strong>  
><strong>If you'll just<strong>  
><strong>Smile<strong>

There was a tap on the door and his father peeked his head in. He spotted the shirtless boys in Kurt's bed and Kurt made a face to tell Burt that Blaine was not good, but not bad. Burt looked at the floor, clearly thinking about something. Kurt read it as his father was weighing the pros and cons of letting his son and his son's boyfriend sleep in the same bed together, but he wasn't sure if that's really what his dad was thinking. Just in case, he mouth the word "please."

Burt gave him a half smile and nodded his head. "He needs you," he whispered softly.

"Thank you," Kurt mouthed. Burt nodded again and shut the door. Kurt felt he was able to sigh in relief now.

Blaine began making a sort of mmm sound and Kurt knew he was stirring again. He trailed his hand down to Kurt's waist and pulled himself closer. He draped his right leg over Kurt's and entwined their legs together. He inhaled deeply and nuzzled his face against Kurt's smooth skin. Kurt could feel Blaine's stubble scratch his chest, but ignored the tickling feeling.

He inhaled and exhaled a few more times before turning his head up towards Kurt and fluttered his eyes open. He looked at his fair skinned boyfriend groggily and grinned sleepily. "You're still here."

Kurt smiled back, happy that Blaine was now comfortable. "I'm not going anywhere. Not tonight at least."

"You're dad won't be mad?"

"No, he knows how important it is that I stay with you."

Blaine smiled a genuine smile and blinked, his eyes heavy. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. For tonight, for being you, for loving me." His eyes were closed now.

Kurt placed an innocent kiss on Blaine's forehead. "Thank you for letting me." He ran his fingers through Blaine's curls again and watched Blaine fall back asleep. Kurt wasn't far behind him and drifted off into a deep slumber, happy that Blaine was content enough to smile.

Kurt was roused from his dreamless sleep around 4:30 AM. Blaine was moving around and Kurt woke instinctually to make sure he was okay. He was a little out of it at first and took the moans Blaine was making as him crying. He brought his left arm around Blaine and held him tighter. He rubbed Blaine's arm softly and turned into him a bit more.

Blaine continued to moan a low guttural sound and just as he had done before, he began moving. His chest expanded as he pushed his shoulders back, his foot repeatedly ran itself up a part of Kurt's leg, and his hips rolled when his foot trailed down again.

Kurt was beginning to wake up more and snapped fully awake when he felt not only Blaine's lips trailing kisses on the hollow of his neck, but also, Blaine's arousal being grind into his hip. He gasped and then moaned shortly after at the feel of Blaine's hands caressing him while his lips kissed the sensitive part of his neck. "Mmnn," he moaned again. Blaine was now at full length and Kurt desperately wanted to turn into him to feel Blaine's arousal frictioning on his growing member. "Mmnn." The longer he waited, the harder it was getting to find the will to stop Blaine's actions. _This is wrong, _he thought._ He's sleeping!_ Kurt gathered all his strength to push himself to gently shake Blaine. "Blaine wake up. Blaine. Blaine stop, you need to wake up."

Blaine woke with his face buried in Kurt's neck, not understanding what was happening or why Kurt was waking him. He was having such a nice dream. It was a great escape compared to the fiasco that was yesterday evening. He looked up at Kurt's flushed face. _Does he really have to look so sexy when he blushes? Now is sort of an inconvenient time to be turned on. He already pretty much told me no earlier. _"What's wrong?" he asked, a little out of breath.

"You were dreaming," was all Kurt could come up with. He didn't want to embarrass Blaine. "I'm sorry, for waking you up- What?" he noticed Blaine looking disappointed.

"I was dreaming of you." He paused, feeling a blush of his own rising to his face. "Naked… in my arms…" He breath became hot and his voice became velvet. "Moaning beneath me as I…" his chest rose and fell heavily and his gaze changed from Kurt's eyes to his lips and back again in longing, "…fulfilled your every need."

Kurt stifled a whimper. _Any other time. ANY OTHER TIME! _He screamed in his head. He wished this wasn't turning him on. The look in Blaine's eyes as he stared at his lips would be his undoing.

"It was so real," Blaine continued. "The feel of your skin," he dragged his fingertips, lighter than air, up from Kurt's lower belly to his neck, "like satin." Kurt shivered. He was faltering. "I'm sorry, my love. I know you said no, but I can't help myself." He paused. "I'll stop."

The moment Blaine's voice disappeared and he removed his hand from Kurt's neck, Kurt felt further away from him than if he were at Dalton. He crashed his lips to Blaine's. "Don't," he pleaded.

"Don't what?"

"Don't stop."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, searching for any sense of doubt that Kurt might have and found none. He grabbed Kurt and pulled him close. He was able to feel Kurt's hardened cock against his thigh and it excited him.

Blaine rolled on top of Kurt, positioning himself between Kurt's legs. His arms wound around Kurt and he kissed him hungrily, grinding his groin into Kurt's. "Uhng," Kurt moaned.

"This is almost like my dream."

Kurt dug his nails into Blaine's back and raked them across his skin. He slid his hands down and palmed Blaine's ass. Kurt pushed his hands down and forced their loins together.

Blaine began gyrating his cock against Kurt's dick as Kurt's hands pushed Blaine's ass in rhythm. "Fuck. That feels so good," Blaine said.

"Uhng! Uhng! Fuck Blaine. Shit." Their pace quickened. Kurt could feel his stomach tightening.

Blaine locked his lips with Kurt's and moaned into his mouth as he felt Kurt pulling at his curls. He pulled his head away and moaned harder. "Say it," he commanded out of breath. "Tell me you want me."

"I want you."

"Tell me, how good it feels right now." He was gyrating harder, but slower now.

"Uhng. Mm. Fuck you're dick feels so good on mine." Before Blaine had a chance to continue his torturous line of questions, Kurt popped out with, "Fuck, Blaine. You're gonna make me cum. Uhng! Make me cum, Blaine. Make me cum."

Without hesitating, Blaine took one of his hands from behind Kurt's back and reached into Kurt's boxer's grabbing hold of his throbbingly hard dick. He pumped his hand and gyrated his hips in unison. Faster and faster he stroked. The sounds coming from Kurt's mouth were enough to send himself over the edge and he rode out his orgasm, thrusting onto Kurt and dampening his boxers.

Kurt was curling inward. He could feel the coil in his stomach aching to be released. It was too much to hold on. "Shit. Blaine I'm gonna-"

"Do it. Do it for me, my love."

The sound of Blaine's velvet voice calling him his love was Kurt's undoing. His inner coil snapped and he spilled his seed, ejaculating on Blaine's fingers.

Blaine felt Kurt's body become limp beneath him and Kurt began to tremble. Blaine reached for a toilette off of the bedside table and wiped his hand. He grabbed the blankets that had somehow slipped down to the back of his thighs and pulled them up over their shoulders. He wound his arm back around Kurt and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder.

They were sweating and out of breath. Kurt could feel the spot on Blaine's boxers that had become damp with semen, but it didn't bother him. He kissed Blaine's head and relaxed. "I love you," Blaine whispered.

"I love you too."

"Thank you," Blaine said sleepily.

"What for?" Kurt asked equally sleepy.

"Being you."

"I'm sorry about your parents."

Blaine looked up at Kurt, making him stare deep into his beloved's blue orbs. "They still think I'm choosing this." He paused. "The thing is, that even if I had a choice, I'd still choose you."

Kurt smiled, falling even more in love with Blaine than he thought possible. He jutted his head forward and touched his lips to Blaine's. "I'd choose you too." Blaine and Kurt rested their heads down once more, closed their eyes, happy in that moment, feeling completely blissed out, and fell asleep for the umpteenth time that night.

* * *

><p>Still emotional, but happy :) Thanks for most people being on board with them not having sex in the last chapter. There will be no regrets in the morning now :) Blaine got the closeness he needed without making Kurt feel guilty and Kurt got the release he needed without feeling like he was taking advantage of his gorgeous boyfriend.<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

**Sorry this took a few days to get written, my loves. I usually write my chapters while working 3rd shift at work, but I had the last few days off because I went to Glee Live… eeee! It was amazing! I never really considered myself a fangirl before… then I realized I was in the same room, yards away, from Chris Colfer (I was feet away from Darren Criss at one point!) and I screamed like I was twelve. LOL**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37<strong>

Blaine awoke to the feeling of his shoulder slightly rising and falling. With his eyes still shut, he took in the feeling of his cheek on soft skin, his legs wrapped up with other legs, a delicate hand draped down his back, his arm extended down a lean bodice, and his hand cuffing around a hip. _Kurt's hip_, Blaine thought. _Kurt's everything. _It made him grin. Even after a night like they had, Kurt still smelled to die for in the morning. Blaine inhaled the deep scent of lotions Kurt must have used before he arrived the night before. These were the very scents that often turned Blaine on when he caught a whiff of them during intimate times.

"I know you're not sleeping," cooed Kurt as he began rubbing his hand across Blain's shirtless back.

Blaine responded by moaning and rolling his body against Kurt as he pulled the countertenor closer, pretending to stretch. "Good morning." He fluttered his eyes open and kissed Kurt on the pulse point of his neck. He relaxed back down and inhaled another intoxicating scent. "Remember that story you told me about Thad hitting on you?"

"Yeah. I try to block that memory out, but yes I remember telling you."

"What was it he said to you at the party? The pick up line?"

"Um- Something like 'you look delicious.' Why?"

"Just something made me think of it. I really wanted to say that you smelled delicious, but I didn't know how that'd sound."

"It's morning, Blaine. I smell delicious?" Kurt looked at Blaine with a pleasant, disbelieving expression.

Blaine smiled wide and gave a quick nibble to Kurt's neck. "Good enough to eat."

Kurt's eyes rolled behind his head and he forced them back to where they belonged. "Tempting," he said flirtatiously and pecked Blaine on the forehead. "No, actually, you owe me. On Wednesday you said that I should demand payment for services rendered." He paused. "I'm demanding." Kurt tried to keep a serious face, but couldn't and ended up giggling.

Blaine laughed along with him and somehow managed to scoot himself on top of Kurt completely, while burying his face in the curve of Kurt's neck. He tangled his arms around Kurt in such a way that when he lifted his head, Blaine was able to comfortably keep his back arched to look Kurt in the face. He gazed into Kurt's eyes and swooned. "You below me gives me the most incredible feeling inside. Last night, when you came, I felt you tremble beneath me and I felt so powerful. I wanted to hold you and keep you in my arms like that for as long as I could."

"I think it's a protection thing. You've got that whole territorial vibe about you."

"Only when it comes to you."

"I love you on top of me. You're smaller, but because you're strong and the dominant type, you can give off the feeling like you're completely covering me."

Blaine smirked. "Be my lover and I'll cover you."

Kurt giggled at the Rent reference and thought that he walked right into that one without even trying. "About that demand…" He looked at Blaine slyly.

"Now?" Blaine asked, his anticipation building.

"Now, please."

Blaine took no time in capturing Kurt's lips with his own, smiling into it like he was a child devouring a cookie dipped in milk. He eagerly careened his head this way and that, darting his tongue out and into Kurt's mouth. Blaine released Kurt's lips and sucked his earlobe into his mouth, letting it go through his teeth.

Kurt let out a quiet, ragged, 'aahh' sound and Blaine continued his kisses to Kurt's neck, nibbling and sucking the whole of the curve, then finally choosing the spot just below Kurt's collar bone to mark his territory and suck Kurt's skin until he thought he tasted a metal taste and looked to see a dark purple mark on the now imperfect skin. He "hmm-ed" in satisfaction.

"Mmnn." An almost silent moan escaped Kurt's mouth at the feeling of Blaine's lips trailing wet and audible kisses down his chest. "Hhaahh!" Kurt gasped breathily and grabbed Blaine to stop his ministrations.

Blaine looked up at Kurt with an expression that could only be explained as _why did you stop me?_ Kurt put on finger up to his mouth to signify: quiet and then put that same finger to his ear to say: listen. Another second went by and both boys heard a very audible stomp of footsteps in the hallway. Kurt quickly pulled Blaine upward and rolled away from him. "It's my dad," he whispered. "We're sleeping." With that he closed his eyes and pretended to be dead to the world. Blaine did the same, but instead lied his arm across Kurt because that was a likely thing to walk in on.

Just as Kurt predicted, Burt tapped on the door and opened it when there was no answer. He took in the site of his son in bed with another boy. He only saw two bare upper bodies and hoped for his own sake that they were both clothed underneath the covers. Burt "hmpf-ed" thinking he could have sworn he thought he heard something come from Kurt's room and now thought maybe it was just the sound of the floorboards or the sound of the Kurt's bed creaking when either one of them turned over in their sleep. Burt backed away and shut the door with a quiet _click_.

Kurt counted to ten as he listened for his father's footsteps walking downstairs before opening his eyes and turning over to face Blaine. Blaine kept his eyes open, waiting for instruction. Kurt stroked his fingers across Blaine's un-gelled curls and Blaine "mm-ed."

"I love mornings with you. Why can't I wake up every morning with you?"

Kurt sighed. "I love waking up to you too."

Blaine leaned toward Kurt and kissed his forehead, then between the eyes, then each cheekbone, then both sides of his jaw, then finally, Kurt's waiting lips. He looked into Kurt's eyes with his own smoldering ones and asked, "More?"

Kurt got butterflies. "Yes, please." Blaine rocked his body into Kurt's and snaked his hand around to Kurt's firm backside and pulled the porcelain skinned beauty to him. He rolled his hips into Kurt's groin as he inhaled through his nose and deepened his kiss.

It pained Kurt to do so, but he put one hand on Blaine's chest and gently pushed. "Mm, not that much more," he said pulling his lips away.

Blaine looked like a lost puppy. "Why not?"

Kurt spoke gently. "Because I'm pretty sure my dad heard our first round and we narrowly fooled him. I'd really like to not get caught with your lips around my dick the first time you're allowed to spend the night in my bed."

Blaine smiled. "You make it sound so cheap." He paused looking like he was deep in thought. "I'd like to think I work a lot harder than just putting my lips on you. There's usually a lot of seducing involved and begging, which I am a huge fan of."

Kurt grinned as he blushed and fluttered his eyelashes in disbelief. "Am I really that different during?"

"Yes. Very. You're sexy and demanding. And I've already told you that you have a dirty mouth. You swear an awful lot, but I actually like it because for some reason it's kind of encouraging."

"Hmm. You're kind of different too."

He cheshired. "Am I?"

"You're voice gets lower and when you talk to me, command me is more like it, your eyes do this smolder thing that makes my heart race. Sometimes you growl."

"I growl?"

"Yes, you're very animalistic. When you get really hands-ee you tend to end up grabbing me really hard and growling at me."

"That's okay right?"

Kurt's eyes went wide and his mouth watered just thinking about it. "It doesn't particularly matter what you're doing because everything you do is that much more of a turn on than the last. You have no idea the appeal you have." He paused. "Sometimes I swear that I could jizz in my calvin's just from looking at you." Kurt raked his eyes down his boyfriend's chest. "You're so fucking sexy." He put his hand behind Blaine's head and smushed their faces together for a short, but passionate kiss.

"You're no baby penguin, you know."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Please. You don't see the looks we get sometimes. I know I'm fabulous, but I don't miss the _why is HE with HIM_ looks."

"I doubt that's what they're thinking and if they are, it's probably them looking at me wondering how I got so lucky to have you. Seriously! The scent of you alone gets me hard and I can't help myself." Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine looked at him incredulously. "Ugh." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pushed it against his erection. Kurt gasped. "See?" Blaine chuckled.

"Yeah, but you were hard before."

"Love, I was hard the second I woke up and caught a whiff of those lotions you used last night." He rolled on top of Kurt and sat up, straddling him. "I begged you this past week to let me blow you and you denied me; I begged you last night to let me make love to you and you denied me; I practically jumped for joy when you wanted me to blow you this morning; don't tell me that you're doubting your ability to turn me on by not having to do anything, but be in my presence."

"Okay. A: Two out of the three of those things involved me saying no because someone could catch us and B: you were crying as you begged me last night. Somehow, taking your virginity as you're crying seemed wrong." Blaine's smile went away. Kurt immediately regretted the last statement once he saw Blaine's face. "No no no. I take it back. Don't frown. The whole world cries when you're not smiling."

In a fluid movement, Blaine brought Kurt in a sitting position and hugged him to his chest. He tucked his head down and held Kurt tightly. "Thank you. You were right to tell me no. I don't know what I was thinking, asking you something like that before we even discussed that being a possibility."

Kurt pulled back slightly and looked deep into Blaine's eyes, wanting him to understand that he understood. "You were thinking that I might be able to fill a void."

Blaine thought on that for a moment. "That's just it. There isn't one. You filled any void I might have had in my heart just by existing." He peeled himself off Kurt and sat cross legged in front of him. Kurt mirrored his actions, looking at him intently and with care-filled emotion. "Aren't parents supposed to love their child in spite of any and everything? Mine seem to love me only because they feel they have to. But you…" Blaine's eyes wondered, trying to find the right words. His eyes welled a little. "You don't have to love me, but you do for reasons my parents can't even understand. They're married and are supposed to be in love, but I feel like what they have can't even touch what we do have. Kurt, their lack of affection and respect for me is minuscule compared to the respect, love, affection, friendship, honesty, and faithfulness that you and I both have. I feel like they'll never know what real love is like because they're too busy thinking of themselves as individuals, when you and I think about each other as a whole. You make me whole, Kurt. You're the best part of my life and I feel so vulnerable giving you the power over me that I have. I love you with everything I am and I know that I've been getting jealous and over protective lately, but that's only because I'm so scared of having to live without you."

A couple tears escaped Kurt's eyes and Kurt couldn't stop himself from lunging himself at Blaine. Blaine fell backwards and Kurt planted his lips on Blaine's hard. "If there was a word stronger than love. I'd use it about how I feel for you." He leaned down to place another kiss on Blaine's lips when he heard the dreaded tap on his door. He scowled.

"Kurt, if I open this door am I going to see something that would make me regret letting him sleep in your bed last night?" Burt called through the door.

Kurt rolled his eyes and leapt for the door. He opened it.

Burt took in the sight of his son and decided Kurt's underwear was on before he knocked on the door. He cleared his throat. "Ah. Um. Breakfast is ready. Put some clothes- um, more clothes on- and come downstairs." He made motion to leave before Kurt could say anything, but then turned back and looked at Kurt. "You know, sometimes your walls are like paper. I should be applauding your choices because I don't think I could handle knowing that my kid is having sex, but…well, I've said this before and I think it applies now: We're having eggs for breakfast, not Blaine." He turned back around and walked downstairs, leaving Kurt uncomfortable and flushed from head to toe.

Kurt shut his door and turned to see Blaine with his pants already on and trying to unlatch his window to jump out. "Oh no!" he hollered and dragged Blaine back by his waist. "If I have to go downstairs, then you are going with me!"

"What? No. Your father, who has a very big gun, by the way; he's shown it to me; overheard me saying that I begged you to let do all those things. You're a saint for saying no. I'm a perv for begging."

"You're seventeen."

"I'm dating his son. It doesn't matter how old I am. His bullets don't care how old I am."

Kurt began to laugh. "Baby, he's not going to shoot you. Glare at you for a week, maybe, but he doesn't even remotely dislike you. He would have kicked you out already if he did." He continued to laugh.

"This isn't funny. I'm going to end up on a milk carton and no one will come looking for me."

"Nonsense. Just come downstairs with me, avoid eye contact with him, and eat breakfast. I'll be right beside you the entire time."

"Kurt! Blaine! Breakfast!" Burt yelled from the bottom of the staircase.

Kurt smiled, finding all of this hilarious. "See, he still wants you around."

Blaine shook his head, disbelieving this was happening. "You're lucky I JUST told you that I can't imagine my life without you. Otherwise, I'd be out that window already."

"That, and I am a spoiled brat. I always get what I want." Kurt kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, grabbed a pair of pajama pants and a T-shirt from his drawers and took Blaine by the hand towards the smell of breakfast. "Courage, my love. You taught me that once."

Blaine gave a disbelieving laugh and let his beloved pull him into the dining room. _God, I love this boy. If only he weren't so adorable, I might have the strength to say no to him and mean it._

* * *

><p><strong>I was sooooo tired while trying to pound out this chapter. See, all of you thought this chapter was going to be the beginning of a storm : ) haha fooled you! It was cute and funny and honest and warm all wrapped up into one. I actually enjoy this one, despite how long it took me to write. Please Review!<strong>


	38. Chapter 38

So, Blaine didn't jump out the window… Here's breakfast with a spot of humor. Enjoy! : )

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38<strong>

Breakfast on this particular morning was nothing less than laughable to Kurt. He kept glancing at Blaine trying not to laugh harder than he ever laughed before because Burt wouldn't stop staring at the two of them with eyes that spoke volumes. Blaine mostly kept his face pointed at his food or making faces at Kurt to let him know that the faces he was making were not funny or entertaining in the least.

Breakfast consisted of scrambled eggs, fresh cut fruit, home fries, turkey bacon (requested by Kurt due to his father's heart attack), and toast. Blaine was amazed at how thin Kurt was based on how well they always ate here. One week's worth of eating here and Blaine was sure he would be leaving the house with a small Buddha-belly.

"So, Blaine. I take it you recovered after what happened last night?" Burt asked before forking some eggs into his mouth.

Blaine froze. _Yup, this is actually happening_, he thought. "Um. Well, coming here tends to get me to forget about a lot."

"I can see that."

Blaine looked up and finally looked in Burt's eyes. He wore and expression that told him he was uncomfortable himself, but trying to make the mood lighter. Blaine hadn't expected that. He thought before speaking again. "What I mean is, things at my parents' house don't work the same way they do here. Coming here is more like a vacation compared to their house."

Burt put his fork down and listened, as did Carol, Finn, and Kurt. Burt knew what Blaine was talking about. He purposely made this house a safe haven for his son when the outside world could be so cruel.

"Going home reminds me that not everyone is going to be as accepting as all of you have been. So, coming here and talking to you and being with Kurt makes me forget how telling my parents anything about my life or Kurt and hoping for understanding is something that will never happen." He looked back down to his food and took a bite of pineapple. Kurt put his hand on Blaine's back.

"Kurt told us you told your parents about having a boyfriend," Carol informed with a comforting voice.

Blaine swallowed. "I told them I was in love with Kurt. They know who he is," he specified.

"They do?" Kurt asked.

"They saw you at Regional's."

"Oh!" Kurt made an uh-oh face and his eyebrows raised.

"What?" Burt asked.

"Blaine and I sang a duet together there."

"It was kind of flirty," Finn added.

"Only slightly. We could have passed as friends or something."

"No you couldn't. Sorry dude, but no."

"But what does that matter?" Burt asked Blaine. "They knew you were gay. That's why they sent you to Dalton, right?"

"Yeah, but they see this as a phase, like I'll grow out of being attracted to guys. Knowing I was actually acting on it by having a boyfriend just made my dad, well, I don't even know. No different than how he normally is, so I don't know what I was expecting."

"Did he say anything about Kurt?"

Blaine looked at Kurt apologetically. "It's okay," said Kurt.

"He didn't really say anything about him. I stopped him before he had a chance. But he inadvertently called him girlie when he said that if effeminate is my thing then how hard would it be for me to be with a real girl." He looked at Kurt again. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Kurt mused. "Don't apologize for him. Besides, I am kind of femme sometimes, so that doesn't even bother me."

"It bothers me," Blaine enthused. "It wasn't you he was trying to get at, but I hate that he took one look at you and wrote you off. He's not going to change and I can see what kind of future relationship I'm going to have with them based on that."

"Are you sure he won't come around some day?" Finn asked.

He nodded his head then looked at Burt. "Thank you for letting me come over last night. I know you know how I feel about Kurt. I love him. But I think you should know how much I love all of you too. You've done more for me than my parents have and I'm blown away with how much you've treated me like I belong here when you didn't have to."

"Well, we like you, Blaine," said Finn with ease. "If Kurt brought over from douche then we'd probably act differently."

"Do you think I'd let you anywhere near my son alone if I didn't like you?" Burt asked with a sarcastic expression.

Blaine blushed. _And we're back to that_. "Thank you."

"Just, next time, try to whisper if you're going to be saying stuff like that." Blaine blushed again, brighter this time.

"Things like what?" Finn asked. Kurt laughed.

"Nothing. Finish your breakfast, dear," Carol cajoled.

Blaine had forgotten that he left his cell phone in his pocket and jumped when he heard it ring. He apologized to the table and looked at Kurt apprehensively when he saw that that "Dad" had lit up the screen.

"Go on. Answer it. We'll be here when it's over," Kurt encouraged.

"Hello?" he answered after the fourth ring. "Hold on." Blaine looked to Burt and Carol. "Excuse me." He got up from the table and walked into the kitchen. "Sorry, I had to go into another room."

"Where are you? You're mother and I are at Dalton and you're not."

"I'm at Kurt's house with his family. Why are you at Dalton?"

"We came to bring you your stuff. You got up from the table and left without taking anything you brought with you."

"Yeah, I know, Dad. I was there. But thank you, I needed my book bag."

"How far away are you? We need to talk."

"I'm a little over an hour away and no, I don't think we do. You made yourself perfectly clear last night how you felt and there really isn't anything I can say to you." Burt walked into the kitchen with Kurt in tow.

"Blaine," his father said sternly. "You're mother and I drove two hours to bring you your things. I'm sure you can manage to drive back here and talk to us." Blaine imagined his father turning red. Burt gestured to ask for the phone. Blaine cautiously gave it to him.

"Hi, this is Burt Hummel. Blaine spent the night at my house."

"I'm sorry he drove to you house so late last night, but I'd like him to come back to Dalton to meet with his mother and I."

"It's no problem that he's here. He called my son upset and I invited him over for the night. Look, I'll make sure he goes back to Dalton, but do you mind if I go with him? I'd really like to talk to you and I think it's important that we meet now that our kids are together." Blaine was in shock. Burt was firm, but calm.

"Yes, well. Blaine needs to be here as soon as possible."

"So, that's a yes to you and I having a chat."

"I'm sorry, but I'd really just like to talk to my son. I don't see where you need to enter the conversation."

Burt smiled. Kurt knew his father was masking his chuckle for anger. He was going to let Mr. Anderson have it and Kurt knew it. "Okay, well you need to see because your son showed up on my doorstep in tears because of you and I hear that you have a problem with him being with my son. If you've got a problem with my son or Blaine being with him then you've got a problem with me. Is that clear?" There was silence on the other end. "I can guarantee Blaine is on the road back to Dalton in the next few minutes, but I don't see where coffee with me would be so hard."

"Fine."

"Great. Looking forward to it. I'm going to give the phone back to Blaine now." He hand the cell phone to Blaine.

"Dad."

"What in holy hell did you tell him, Blaine? Good job airing out our dirty laundry."

"I only told them what you said to me. Don't get mad at me for something you did. I gotta go. See you in an hour or so. Oh! And I'm bringing Kurt with me. You're going to meet him properly."

"Blaine." There was a warning tone to his voice.

"What? All you had to do this weekend was keep you opinions to yourself and you wouldn't have to go through this. Welcome to my world, Dad. Now you get to be as uncomfortable as you and mom make me whenever I go see you." There was silence again. "I'll be there soon." Blaine ended the call and froze for a second before looking up at the father and son pair in front of him. He didn't know what to say to them.

"Kurt, you should get dressed if your coming. Make it quick," Burt instructed. Kurt nodded and gave a reassuring smiled to his boyfriend. As he left, Burt called out, "Please choose a boring outfit."

"Got it!" Kurt yelled from the hallway.

Burt put his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "It's going to be fine. It may not be easy now, but this will bet better. Hey, if nothing else, you may get to see your old man get yelled at. That might count for something."

Blaine forced a smile. "Thank you," he said.

"I'd go send you upstairs to make sure Kurt hurries, but after this morning, I'm pretty sure that'd make us run later."

Blaine blushed a crimson red and realized that Burt was joking. Cautiously, he said back, "Yeah, probably."

Burt cocked his head to the side and grinned. "If I ever walk in on you two doing more than kissing, I can't be responsible for what I'd do to you. Just a warning."

"If you ever walk in on us doing more than kissing I'll lay down in front of your cars for you because then I could die a happy person because that would mean we actually did more than kissing." He couldn't believe he was having this conversation with Kurt's dad of all people. _It's all in good fun,_ he thought…and hoped.

To Blaine's surprise, Burt laughed. "You beg? Really?"

Blaine laughed back. "Yeah. Kurt is paranoid about getting caught."

"And you're not?"

"It's not that. Kurt has more of a stream of consciousness on him than I do when we're…alone." _Nice word choice, Anderson._

"You know, I had the talk with him because you asked me to."

"Yeah he told me."

"Kind of ironic that you're the one who asked me to talk with him and now you're the one trying to get with him."

"Yeah, funny how things work out, huh?" They chuckled a little. "I didn't know I was interested in him back then."

"What changed you mind?"

"Kurt did, actually. He sang 'Blackbird' by the Beatles and something in the lyrics made me realize what I already knew." The joking stopped.

"You're a good guy, Blaine. I like you and him together a lot. Don't make me hate you because you hurt him."

"Yes, Sir."

"Is this boring enough?" Kurt waltzed back into the kitchen with a simple pair of blue jeans and a blue, plaid, snap front shirt. He had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a silver men's wrist watch. His hair looked like it was meant to be fashionably tousled. To say the least, Kurt looked like every other seventeen year old boy in Ohio. Blaine smiled and gave him a warm hug. "You could never be boring." He took another look as he made Kurt spin for him. "Handsome, but never boring."

"Handsome? That's a word you've never said to me before," Kurt mused.

"You look different today. Handsome fits. Would you like another word?"

"Mmm," he thought. "Am I too dressed down for dapper?"

"Dapper is reserved for Dalton attire. You could wear your old uniform if you'd like."

"No he can't. We're leaving," Burt cut in. The boys had forgotten he was even there. There were smiles headed out to the cars and Blaine felt that maybe things wouldn't be as bad as he thought as long as he had the Hummel men on his side.

* * *

><p>I love the Hummel men! I'm on the fence about the next chapter. I'm going to put their future in your hands. when Blaine, Kurt, and Burt arrive, Should the Anderson's have already left? Burt may have scared Blaine's dad away. If they leave, Kurt gets to spend the day at Dalton. If they stay, Burt gets to do some yelling. Personally, I'd like to see Kurt spend the day with his Dalton boys. Oh! And Please Review!<p> 


	39. Chapter 39

So, the poll didn't work; it kept showing every one errors and I don't know what happened. Sorry to all those who tried to vote. I'm going to apologize if it seems like I'm disregarding most of the reviewers want for both options to happen, but there really was an either/or reason behind it. I will explain in my end of chapter's Author's notes.

And I realized that I may have invented a new word. I've used it once before, but haven't seen anyone else use it. **Cheshired** I was trying to explain "smile" in another way and I used the noun Cheshire and turned it into a verb meaning: **to smile widely and/or mischievously like a Cheshire cat.** I just got bored with saying "he grinned like a Cheshire cat" or "he grinned a Cheshire-like smile." I like it, so it works. : )

But… for now, here's Dalton.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39<strong>

Blaine was a good driver without Burt following behind him, but seemed to be extra cautious now, not wanting the father of his boyfriend to think a maniac was driving around his son.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt asked after ten minutes of silence.

Blaine smiled with an expression of ease on his face. _This is going to sound so cheesy,_ he thought. "Cargo."

Kurt laughed. "What? Why?"

"Your dad is driving behind us, probably judging my driving like a cop, and I couldn't help, but think how I was carting precious cargo." He took his eyes off the road long enough to find Kurt's hand and lace his fingers through the delicate fingers of Kurt's. He winked and turned his eyes back to the road.

"Are you nervous? About today?" Kurt inquired.

"I'm always nervous. Anything that involves you I get nervous. Or maybe anxious would be a better word."

Kurt's eyes narrowed in curiosity. "Always? For everything?" He was beginning to feel like this would turn into a conversation he would regret having.

"Most everything, yes." He said it so matter-of-factly that Blaine had Kurt more confused than ever. Blaine glanced over when Kurt became silent and saw the apprehensive expression. "Oh! It's nothing you have to worry about. I just over think a lot. Everything with you is new to me and I know it is new to you too, so I take a lot of things to heart and internalize them. Like when people say things about you or us. I fly off the handle easily because we are none of anyone's business, but our own." He gave Kurt a reassuring smile.

"Do you get nervous when we're alone?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

Blaine turned his head fully, glancing at the road every few seconds. "Don't think that. Not for one second, okay?" He squeezed his love's hand. "When I say nervous or anxious I don't mean it in a negative way. I'm cautious. I'm thinking of you; always you. I don't want you to feel pressured or uncomfortable. I want you to be happy."

"I am happy. I'm happier with you than I ever have been. My biggest fear is you not feeling the way I do."

"You don't have to be afraid of that, my love." He squeezed Kurt's hand again. "I don't tell you how I feel, just to say something. I tell you I love you because I actually feel overwhelmed with emotion when I look at you or even think about you."

"I keep expecting to wake up and still be back in time wishing for someone to come into my life and care about me half as much as you appear to."

"Damn it. I wish I could pull over. It'd be easier to have this conversation if I could look at you."

"Sorry."

"No, don't apologize. This is probably something we should have talked about sooner. I don't ever want you to think that you don't deserve this. Like being loved is something you're not supposed have. If anyone deserves nothing less than the best it's you."

"Why? You always talk about me like I'm something special. Why is it that I deserve something that someone else doesn't?"

"Because you are special. You're the most moral and pure soul I've ever met. No one has ever made me feel like this. I see you one way and have a hard time with people not seeing what I see. I _**love**_ you, Kurt. Isn't that part of what love is? Seeing that person as the most precious thing in the world?"

Kurt smiled appreciatively. "I guess so."

"Don't doubt how I feel about you because whatever you think I feel for you, I guarantee that it's a million times stronger than that. You're everything to me. I swear I'd lose it if I didn't have you." He paused. "Like today. I'm so lucky to have you with me on this. I'm scared shitless of facing my dad after the way I spoke to him last night and on the phone today, but I know I'll get through it because I have you with me."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand back and told him, "You'll always have me, Blaine. I love you."

They arrived at the school and Blaine took a deep breath before entering his dorm house. Kurt held his hand tight and assured him that it would be okay. Burt assured him of the same, looking very determined to give Mr. Anderson a piece of his mind.

They reached Blaine's room and there was a folded piece of paper taped to the door. It had his name written on it. Confused, he took it off the door and opened it.

_Dear Blaine,_

_We left your bag with you Residential Advisor. Your father had enough and couldn't handle things right now. We will talk, but right now isn't the time. We will revisit this when everyone has cooled off. Please apologize to Kurt's father for driving all this way for nothing._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Blaine breathed deeply, not sure how he felt at that moment and took out his keys. He opened his door and let the Hummel men in.

"They not here?" Burt asked.

Blaine handed him the letter. "No."

Burt read the letter and handed it back to Blaine, examining his face in search of feeling. He found it. "Kurt, would you mind stepping out for a minute? I'd like to talk to Blaine alone."

Kurt eyed Blaine carefully silently asking if he's okay with Burt's request. Blaine give a quick nod of his head. "I'll be just outside," he said to Blaine and exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

Blaine went over to his bed and sat down on the perfectly made mattress and thumbed the note from his parents in his hands. Even though Burt requested to talk to Blaine, he stayed silent, feeling it was important to let Blaine speak when he was ready.

After a minute, he finally did. His knee bounced quickly and it was clear to see that he was holding a lot of emotions inside. "You know," he began, "I keep thinking 'When?' When am I going to stop being a disappointment for them? When are they going to stop being embarrassed that their youngest son is gay?" He chewed on his lower lip while he thought and still didn't look up at Burt. He seemed to be looking off into nothing in particular. "But then something like this happens and whether I tell Kurt about it or not, I still have him to lean on and things come into perspective for me. Then all the 'when am I going to stop being a disappointment to them' questions turn into 'when are they going to stop being a disappointment to me?'" He looked up at Burt now. "That's all they do is let me down. The one great thing they did for me was send me here. Everything else has just been about a checkbook."

Burt pulled out Blaine's desk chair and sat backwards on it in front of the curly haired boy. "You're amazing. You and Kurt… I'm in constant awe of how strong you both are and how you're able to spin a real piece of crap situation into something to learn or grow from. For a very long time, I felt that I had to keep Kurt from situations like this and feelings like this, but it dawned on me that it's times like this that you and him shine as people. I mean, yeah, your dad not bein' a man and standing by you, it sucks. It sucks a lot, but are you sitting here in hysterics? No, you're not wallowing in pain. You're taking that pain and turning it into something that'll work for you." Burt reached out and put his hand on Blaine's upper arm, grasping it and looking in his eyes, meaning every word.

Blaine smiled faintly and for the first time in a long time, felt proud of himself for just being himself. "I'm sorry you drove all the way here for nothing."

Burt shrugged his shoulders. "Nah. It wasn't for nothing. You helped my son through a hard time. The least I can do is try to do the same for you." He paused, knowing Blaine needed a father figure. "And I care about you. I kind of feel weird saying so because you're not my son, but I think you need to know that; that someone other than Kurt, like an adult type person, cares about your well-being."

"Thank you. I feel like that's all I'm saying these days to you, but if it's all the same to you… Thank you."

Burt stood up and smiled. "You're welcome, kiddo." He began to walk toward the door to let Kurt back in.

"Burt? Can Kurt stay? He can drive my car back whenever you want him home. I'm okay, but I'd really like some company. The guys here wouldn't really understand."

Burt inhaled deeply and appeared to be thinking. He was mentally weighing the pros and cons of the situation. "Aaahhhh," he dragged out as he came to his final decision. "Yeah, sure. I want him back by curfew. No later."

Blaine knew he was serious. "Thank you… again." He smiled.

Burt opened the door. Kurt was standing at the door already. He had obviously been ease dropping. He smiled brightly up at his father and jumped at him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah," Burt said patting his son's back. "Behave." He released him and reminded Kurt of his curfew before exiting and closing the door.

Still beaming, Kurt hopped up and down, clenching his hands and squealing. This made Blaine laugh through his nose. He approached Kurt and gently held his hands.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Kurt asked sweetly.

It didn't take Blaine long to think of an answer. "Well, I officially did the walk of shame and came home in the same clothes that I wore yesterday." He looked down and appraised himself. "So, I'd like to start with a shower, if you don't mind."

"Oh. Yeah. Hygiene is definitely a good thing to include in a day."

Blaine looked down and pressed his lips. "D-Do you wanna join me?" He peered through his eye lashes.

Kurt looked at him disbelieving and batted his eyelids. He had known what Blaine looked like without his clothes on collectively from their various interactions, but they had never been completely without clothing in front of one another before. His breath hitched when he went to answer. "O-okay."

Blaine's face appeared stunned. He was almost sure Kurt would say no. _Hell, I'm surprised I asked as it is because I'm nervous as shit. _"Yeah?" He wanted to make sure Kurt didn't feel pressured into something they may not be ready for.

Kurt nodded, his face visibly nervous. "Yeah."

"Are you sure? Because you look terrified."

"A little nervous because this is something new, but I'm not uncomfortable with the idea."

Blaine leaned in and touched his lips to Kurt's softly. "I'll be right back." He left Kurt standing there and went into the adjoining bathroom. He was thankful that this time his neighbor didn't forget to unlock his bathroom door. He turned the water on in the shower and locked his neighbor's door to prevent intrusion. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and stopped.

Blaine looked himself in the eyes, really looked at himself, something he hadn't done in a long time. His heart was fluttering. He smiled and looked away because all he saw was Kurt. Kurt was his world and he was ready for this step they were taking. He wondered if Kurt was thinking the same thing. Being completely naked with someone was one of the ultimate vulnerabilities and he wanted that with Kurt. He wanted to show Kurt that as much as he wanted to be that for him.

When he returned Kurt has already brought out two towels and Blaine's shower caddy. Blaine gulped silently. He noticed that Kurt's shoes and watch had already been discarded.

Kurt looked to Blaine wordlessly and inhaled deeply. He was nervous. That was obvious. He gulped just as Blaine had.

The curly haired dream sauntered over to the slender boy and cupped his face, slowly leaning in and kissing him gently. He took his time carefully unclasping each snap on Kurt's shirt, then sliding the cloth off his shoulders and down his arms. He neatly placed it on his bed beside them. Next came the black t-shirt he wore underneath. He untucked that and pulled it over Kurt's head. Blaine touched Kurt's chest and torso gently with his fingertips as if he'd never done so before and reveled in his glowing skin.

Kurt's breath hitched and he pulled Blaine's polo shirt off with ease. He tossed it in the direction of Blaine's closet where he knew his dirty laundry was. He unbuckled Blaine's belt and drew it out of the belt loops.

Blaine did the same with Kurt's belt and unbuttoned his pants. He realized that Kurt was wearing button fly pants and said the first thing between them in minutes. "Of course this couldn't be easy," he joked, breaking the tension.

Kurt chuckled. "What? They're Dior. They worked with the shirt." They both smiled and exhaled. Kurt realized that Blaine was really asking for help and he obliged. Because of his slender hips, the second he let go of his pants, they fell to the floor. He stepped out of them and slid his ankle socks off by sliding his feet back.

Blaine was about to unbutton his own pants when Kurt replaced Blaine's fingers with his own. He guided Blaine's khaki's down his legs and took off his socks gently when he crouched down. He looked up at Blaine sweetly when both of them were in nothing but their boxers. Kurt swallowed hard and continued to look up at Blaine as he curled his finger tips over Blaine's boxer briefs.

Blaine appeared innocent and untouched as Kurt watched him. He pulled the shorts down slowly. Blaine stepped out of them and Kurt tossed them in the direction of the shirt. He stared up at him momentarily and amiably kissed Blaine's inner thigh.

Blaine's organ swelled slightly. He held Kurt's hands and raised him to stand. He slid his hands down Kurt's hips and into the sides of the paler boy's boxers. The lower he brought his hands, running them down Kurt's thighs and then his calves, the lower the shorts went. When he got them down to his ankles, he nuzzled the side of his head against the outside of Kurt's right thigh, kissing it gently as Kurt had done to him.

When he stood, they boys looked at each other from head to toe, taking in the moment. Blaine took Kurt by the waist, but instead of kissing him, he pulled him in for an embrace. Being the shorter one, he tucked his face into the crook of Kurt's neck and held him close. They could both feel every part of the other's body against their own. To Kurt's surprise it wasn't erotic or sensual in any way; it was romantic. They were experiencing each other for what seemed to be the first time all over again. "I love you," Blaine whispered.

"I love you," Kurt replied. "So much."

Blaine backed away, still holding Kurt's hand and walked them both to the bathroom.

The bathroom was warm and steamy. Blaine slid the shower door back for Kurt to step in. He followed in after him. There was complete silence as both boys lathered the other's hair and rinsed it out, then conditioned and repeated the process.

Kurt thought Blaine looked incredibly sexy when water streamed down his body. When Blaine's eyes were closed, Kurt stole glances at his entire figure and his heart would skip a beat. _How did I get so lucky to get to __**this**__ as a boyfriend,_ he thought as he ran his fingers through Blaine's wet curls.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's loofa and poured an ample amount of body wash on it. He began to wash Blaine's body and the more he ran it over Blaine's skin the more sudsy the loofa became. As a joke, Kurt blew the bubbles at Blaine's face.

Blaine scrunched his face up and wiped the bubbles from his face and hair. He smiled sarcastically at his boyfriend who was looking very proud of himself. He grabbed the loofa from him. "Gimme that," he said with a smile. He took the bottle of soap and poured some over each of Kurt's shoulders, caused him to shudder from the coldness of the liquid. He began rubbing the loofa all over his chest, stomach, arms, back, legs, everywhere. When he was finished he squeezed the loofa above Kurt's head, which caused a stream of bubbles to fall. "There," he said like he had just completed a project. "And now you're a frosted cupcake." They both began laughing and Kurt stuck his head under the water before shaking the water and run off at Blaine.

Blaine covered his face to block the water from getting in his eyes. When he had enough he grabbed Kurt and pushed him back, running his hands around his waist, replacing the laughter that fell from Kurt's mouth with his lips. His hands traveled lower and he stood staring at the love of his life during a tender moment.

Their laughter was dwindling and suddenly there was an electricity between them. Whether it was the air around the shower or the electricity erupting Kurt wasn't sure, but he was getting goose bumps all over his body. He was a soapy mess and Blaine's hands were holding onto the bottom of Kurt's ass.

Blaine's fingers were so close to Kurt's entrance. Kurt trembled as he breathed in and saw the look in Blaine's eyes. They bore into his with want and hesitation, a combination that left Kurt wanting him more. He took one last breath. "Do it," he said breathily, trying to sound confident.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, the look in his eyes never changing.

"I want you to. I want to do this with you."

Waiting a few beats, Blaine licked his lips, inhaled, and kissed Kurt tenderly, exhaling though his nose. His hands remained unmoving. If anything, Blaine's hands inadvertently tightened on Kurt's smooth skin.

Kurt was trying not to stiffen his body. He knew he had to keep relaxed, but he was nervous and the shower wall, which Blaine had now backed him onto, was cold to the touch. He decided that if he just focused on kissing Blaine, then he might be able to relax. Kissing Blaine intensely usually caused Kurt's body to go limp or weak anyway. So he concentrated on the feel of Blaine's tongue snaking past his lips and massaging against his own. His heart fluttered and he bit down on Blaine's lower lip, letting it go through his teeth.

A deep moan escaped Blaine's throat and his fingers wandered closer to Kurt's puckered entrance. He touched it lightly with his index finger and was able to feel the heat being emitted from it. He began circling his index and middle finger around it. Kurt's chest contracted for a second and Blaine shot his eyes open to check Kurt's facial expression. _Innocent,_ that's how Kurt looked.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." It was impossible for Kurt to sound convincing when he was under Blaine's spell. Blaine continued his finger ministrations.

"We can stop if you want."

"N-no." A ragged moan leapt from his throat. It was the sexiest thing Blaine ever heard. "Please, pa-please don't s-stop. Mmnn." Kurt's mind went blank and was unable to describe to himself how good what Blaine was doing felt. Without warning, he felt Blaine's index finger enter into him and his breath caught. He gasped and his eyes shut tight. It didn't hurt per say, it was just a new feeling. It was something that he knew was supposed to eventually feel good, but for now, it was just awkward.

Blaine swallowed hard and watched Kurt's eye lids squeeze shut. He kept his finger still and brought his other hand around to stroke Kurt's face. "Relax, my love," he cooed. If Kurt's eyes were open he would have seen Blaine's face betraying his tone of voice. The tender tone was purely for Kurt, but Blaine was really worried about hurting Kurt.

Kurt hadn't known until Blaine told him to relax that he had clenched his muscles around Blaine's finger. "Breathe," Blaine encouraged. So, Kurt did what he was told and inhaled slowly. His natural instinct was to hold his breath and continue clenching, but he forced out the air through his nose in short breaths. The more he exhaled, the more he relaxed.

Blaine readjusted his footing and stance and dragged his free hand from Kurt's face down his chest, back round to the small of his back. When Kurt finally relaxed enough, Blaine pushed his index finger in as far as it would go, reaching deeper inside Kurt.

Kurt gasped again, but this time focused on breathing and it became easier to relax. "Just tell me when, my love," Blaine said lovingly in Kurt's ear.

Kurt took one more breath to relax his muscles. "Okay." He exhaled. Blaine watched as his eye lids relaxed down and weren't shut as tight. Also, the muscles around his finger weren't encasing him. "I'm ready."

Before Blaine did anything, he softly put his lips to Kurt's . "I love you." Kurt parted his lips and welcomed Blaine's tongue as it grazed across his lips. Blaine slowly pulled his finger almost all the way out and pushed it back to the hilt again. He did it again and again as slowly as need be until Kurt stopped clenching as hard. He picked up his pace and smiled when he finally heard the noise he'd been longing to hear.

"Mmnn," Kurt moaned. "Another."

"More?"

Kurt kept his eyes closed, but the way his bit his own lip and contorted his face made Blaine want to ditch his fingers and take Kurt right there himself. "More," was all he said.

Blaine did as he was told once more and pushed in his index and middle finger in and out together. It wasn't long before he had Kurt moaning again and he couldn't help himself as he pressed his body to Kurt and began grinding his erect cock against Kurt's. Blaine slightly curled the tips of his fingers and felt something different. The second he touched it, Kurt jumped.

Blaine stopped immediately. "Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

Kurt opened his eyes and bit his lip again. "Don't stop. Do it again."

Blaine smiled wide and let the breath he was holding go as he guessed he just found Kurt's prostate. He pushed his fingers in again this time with more force and made sure to hit that special spot that made Kurt jump.

"Aahh!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine giggled, proud of his new discovery. "Sh-sh. Not so loud." He latched his lips onto Kurt's neck.

"Mmnn. Sorry… So good." Kurt's words were jagged and elongated.

Blaine continued fingering Kurt faster and faster, making sure to hit Kurt's prostate every time, grinding his hard dick into Kurt's, eliciting titillating moan after sensuous moan.

"B-Blaine-Uhgn- Baby, I'm gonna- Oh fuck!- I'm gonna cum." No sooner did Kurt say that, he was exploding warm semen onto both his and Blaine's stomachs.

Blaine watched Kurt's eyes roll behind his head when he extracted his fingers and Blaine helped guide Kurt down as his knees buckled and slide down the wall to the floor.

Kurt looked up at Blaine, lazily and more out of breath than he had ever been. Blaine was now on his knees cheshiring down on the wet porcelain skinned boy before him. "You're. Fucking. Amazing. I fucking. Love you. Blaine Anderson." He said it between breaths.

Blaine chuckled mischievously, feeling very proud of himself.

"Would you like some help?" Kurt asked, not able to control his breathing.

Blaine followed Kurt's line of vision and was surprised that he had almost forgotten his solid hard member because he was so proud of himself. He realized that it had been hard for so long that now it was beginning to be uncomfortable. "Yes, please."

Kurt wasted no time in tackling Blaine to the other side of the shower and shoving Blaine's dick as far back in his mouth as he could.

"Whoa. Uhng! Fuck."

Kurt wasn't sure how he figured this out, but he found that if he stuck his tongue out underneath Blaine's shaft, then he could fit the entirety of Blaine's cock in his mouth without gagging. The effect drove Blaine crazy and was visibly unable to control himself.

Blaine kept switching between palming the back of Kurt's head to covering his face with both hands and dropping his head back. Blaine didn't care that every time he did drop his head back, he hit his head a little too hard on the shower wall.

Kurt kept with his pace, twisting his head as he went down and untwisting it on the way up. He rubbed Blaine's abs with one hand and the other fiddled with his testicles. "Fuck, Kurt. Fuck. Uhng. Your mouth is fucking amazing." Another minute went by. Kurt quickened his pace slightly. "Shit! Mmnn. F-fuck. Uhng-Kurt." Hearing his own name never ceased to be a major turn on for Kurt.

"K-Kurt. Oh fuck, Kurt. I'm gonna cum." Kurt lifted his head off of Blaine and continued to stroke him quickly with pressure as he lowered his head to the inside of Blaine's thigh and sucked the skin, turning it purple. Kurt watched as Blaine's face tightened and relaxed when his cum squirted out of the head and onto Blaine's stomach. Kurt jerked Blaine, growing in gentleness until all of his semen was pushed out. When Blaine opened his eyes, Kurt made sure Blaine watched as he dragged his tongue across Blaine's six pack, lapping up some of the thick white fluid.

Kurt swallowed what was in his mouth and snaked his way up Blaine's slouched body and kissed him hard on the mouth. Kurt pulled back, feeling the water hitting his back. He smiled seductively at Blaine.

Blaine was the first one to speak, though both were out of breath. "Okay, officially the sexiest thing you've ever done."

* * *

><p>Okay, so here's what happened with the other storyline that I didn't go with: I wrote the scene with Blaine's dad and Burt multiple times (hence why this took two days to get to you) and each time, it ended with Burt getting so angry that he punched Blaine's dad and ended up in jail because someone called the cops due to an aggravated scene that they were causing and Mr. Anderson pressed charges. I love Burt too much to let that happen to him. So, I had Blaine's mom write the letter instead. Don't worry my loves, the fathers will meet when Burt is calmer and Burt will get his point across without handcuffs.<p>

Also, Kurt would not have stayed behind and the above shower scene would not have happened. So… was this an okay compromise? If I ever give you a choice again between story lines… please don't say both LOL Please review! I love you all!


	40. Chapter 40

I really hate not having a chapter up for all of you every day, so as an apology, my chapters have tended to be longer. Hopefully I'll get back into the groove of every day chapters for all my loves : )

Dalton continues…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40<strong>

Kurt and Blaine sat in the shower together for about ten more minutes before deciding together that their fingers were starting to look too much like prunes and they washed their abdomens off.

Blaine laid in his bed with his towel wrapped around his waist and his hands behind his head watching Kurt sift through his clothes. He told Kurt that he could pick him out an outfit if he wanted to and Kurt responded like he was just given a golden egg. Blaine was smiling as Kurt pulled different items and compared them. He always wondered how Kurt chose an outfit and he wanted to laugh at how meticulous Kurt was.

In the end Kurt chose a pair of dark navy jeans, straight-legged because they would hug Blaine's butt nicely and it made Kurt smile at the thought. A white oxford, button-up shirt and a robin's egg blue sweater to go over the button-up was selected, then he looked at the color of his own plaid shirt and put the sweater back. He didn't want them to be too matchee-matchee. Blaine had the same sweater in Black; so, he went with that one instead. He walked the outfit over to Blaine. "Dress, please," he commanded sweetly.

Blaine could hear the proudness in his voice. "Yes, Sir," Blaine answered with a smile and a silly salute. When he got up to walk to his dresser to get a pair of Calvin's, Kurt giggled menacingly and snatched the towel away from Blaine. "Nice ass," he joked. He was serious about the compliment because Blaine did have a nice ass. It was round, muscular, and smooth; like looking at the backside of a Greek statue, only with olive skin. But his joke was with the towel being taken away.

Unphased, Blaine answered with, "Thanks, my boyfriend thinks so too."

Kurt had a desire to snap him with the aforementioned towel, but thought better of it. He didn't want to see any marks made on that perfect skin unless it was from his nails being dragged across it, then he almost felt bad when he saw the dark purple mark on Blaine's inner thigh. He pressed his lips together when he stared.

"What?" Blaine asked, hoping Kurt wasn't going to insist that his color choice of boxer briefs were wrong. They were white. Kurt walked up to him and put his index and middle finger on the spot. "Does this hurt?" he asked flirtatiously.

"No. Why?"

"Just checking." Kurt kissed Blaine warmly and walked to the bathroom to style his hair.

Blaine bent at his waist and turned his leg out to see where Kurt touched. He laughed when he stood up and called out to Kurt in the bathroom, "You marked me!"

"Get used to it!" Kurt called back before the sound of a hair drier was heard. He returned ten minutes later with the same tousled coif he had earlier. "I used some of your gel; hope that's okay."

"That's fine," Blaine said in a daze. He was looking over his agenda book for the week. Most of it was filled with Warbler practice, but Thursday night was a nursing home performance and next week was spring midterms. Two essays were due this week: one in American Literature and another in Psychology. He had a lab report due for Chemistry on Tuesday and he still had to fine tune his arrangement for his Warbler feature.

Kurt saw the worried expression on his boyfriends face and walked behind Blaine, who was sitting at his desk. Kurt bent over and slid his hands down his chest and hugged him gently as he rested his chin on Blaine's shoulder. "What's wrong?" He felt the extraordinary pull to use a pet name with Babe or Honey, but really the only time he had used one was while he was riding high before an orgasm and felt incredibly awkward using one otherwise.

Blaine sighed, putting one hand one of Kurt's arms and caressing it lovingly. "Oh, just a busy week is all. I don't think I'll get to see you until Wednesday at our glee practice and I won't be able to spend time with you afterward. I can come for Friday night dinner and maybe spend the night, but my weekend has to be spent studying. I have midterms next week."

Kurt kissed his cheek. "What about your feature?"

"One more thing to add to the list." He raised his eyebrows. "I'm pretty much done with it, I think, but if it's not going to work with the show or have the right sound then I have to work on a new one." He started rambling, more for himself than to Kurt. "It can take a backseat, obviously, because my studies are more important, but that's the fun one, so it's really what I want to work on the most."

"Do you have anything started yet?"

"American Lit essay is about three fourths done, Lab report hasn't been started, but I have all my notes and data so that should only take me an hour at most to type up. I can do that this evening and get it out of the way. Psychology essay isn't started yet. Oh yeah, and I have a test in pretty much every class this week."

"Don't you have midterms next week?"

"Yeah, but they're cumulative, these tests are just the end of the unit."

"Well, you're a good student, Blaine, so it shouldn't be that hard for you."

Blaine sighed again and nuzzled his cheek on one of Kurt's arms that he was still holding onto. He was about to say something more about his schedule, but then he smiled at the realization of something.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"We're acting like a newlywed couple." He chuckled.

Kurt took his arms back, happily curious about why that thought came to Blaine's mind. Blaine pushed his chair out and pulled Kurt into his lap. "Think about it. We spent the night together, woke up cuddling and all affectionate, we ate breakfast together, took a shower together, went all 'what do you want to do together, honey?' and now you're comforting me as a grumble about my work schedule."

Kurt smiled slightly and searched Blaine's eyes for something he didn't know he was looking for. He was at a loss for words. It was cute, what Blaine was saying, but didn't know how to broach the topic. Marriage was not something he thought about as a seventeen year old boy.

"Oh my god!" Blaine laughed. Kurt changed his expression to confused. "You're nervous. I just scared you. Wow!" He laughed some more. "Kurt, I wasn't proposing, don't worry. It was just a figure of speech." His laughing was quieting.

"Please stop laughing. Seriously. Please stop."

"Why? What's wrong Kurt?" Blaine was still acting jovially.

Kurt had tried to get up, but Blaine wouldn't let him. He kept his hands around Kurt's waist tightly. "I know we talk about ourselves in terms of forever, but I'm seventeen and the thought of marriage scares me."

"Kurt, you're blushing." Blaine smiled brighter and kissed Kurt's cheek. "Don't worry. No more talk about that then. I was just merely pointing out how comfortable we were together. I love waking up to you, I loved meals with your family, I definitely love being intimate with you, and I love this too; the part when we're doing nothing, but talking. Newly Weds are gross to look at because of how cute they are. You're not only my boyfriend and the man I'm in love with, but you're my best friend too. What's more disgustingly cute than that?"

Kurt decided to not make a big deal out of it and exhaled deeply. "We are pretty awesome together, aren't we?" He asked rhetorically trying to get over the topic. Blaine stretched his fingers out between Kurt's shoulder blades and pulled him to his lips. "So what's next? Do you want to get some homework done? 'Cause I can just hang out while you do that."

"Lunch?" Blaine asked.

"It's always food with you, isn't it?" Kurt smiled into another kiss.

"We could always stay behind and I could eat you instead."

"You whore!" Kurt laughed incredulously.

Blaine chuckled and lifted Kurt from his lap and carried him across the room to the bed. He laid Kurt down gently lengthwise down the mattress and cuddled close, facing him. They both had their heads on Blaine's pillow and lay there unspeaking and feeling the bliss of utter happiness and love.

A half hour later found them crowded among people in the dinning hall. Old classmates were surprised to see Kurt around campus, Warblers were happy to have their witty countertenor around, Blaine was happy to see his boyfriend smile so much.

When the crowd died down and the dinning hall monitors yelled at the Warblers to put the tables back they way they were, Kurt was left at a table with Blaine, Wes, and David.

"Since you're back then you'll be coming to Warbler practice then?" Wes assumed.

"Um," Blaine started as he looked to Kurt for answers to questions he never asked.

"Kurt can come," David stated a little too quickly. "It's not like he's spying this time." Kurt made a face at him.

"It's okay, Blaine. If you have practice, you have practice. It'd be no different if I had Glee rehearsal." Blaine was happy that Kurt was being so supportive.

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Okay, good cause we're working on something and if you weren't going to be there to sing it, then we were going to have James do it. I don't want to get his new Warbler head too used to thinking he can take your spot."

Blaine froze at the mention of James' name, an action that Kurt didn't miss noticing. "What?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later." He looked to Kurt and half smiled.

After forty five minutes, a crowd had formed again and Blaine took the opportunity to slip away with Kurt. Warbler rehearsal wasn't for another half hour, but hand in hand, he headed with Kurt to their practice room anyway. "You really don't miss this?" He asked Kurt when they reached the room.

Kurt lounged himself on one of the couches. "I miss the comradery of the guys. Most of the people here like me and consider me a friend just because I went here. I miss seeing **you **every day and being able to walk down the halls holding your hand without the word 'fag' being yelled at us." He rolled his eyes. "It's safe here; it's like my house. It was a nice vacation from reality, but I missed being an individual. I missed my friends, and my brother, and-"

Blaine lowered himself onto Kurt and kissed him mid sentence. "It's okay if you like McKinley more."

Kurt kissed Blaine hard and pulled the baritone's waist to his, rolling his body up to meet Blaine's. A low moan escaped Blaine's throat and he put his hand behind Kurt's neck to support him.

"Ahem."

The boys pulled their heads apart quickly and saw James standing in the doorway. Kurt grinned and looked apologetic because he had forgotten they weren't in the privacy of Blaine's bedroom and Blaine looked at James annoyingly. Blaine slid himself off Kurt and slouched against the back of the couch. Kurt sat up and comfortably crossed his legs.

"Sorry to interrupt," James didn't sound sorry at all, "but I was hoping to practice before rehearsal. Granted it was a different kind of practice than what you two had in mind."

Kurt blushed. He felt cocky because he had some idea that James had a thing for Blaine. _Who wouldn't?_ he thought. He noticed James had a split lip and a bluish hue to the left side of his jaw.

"Go right ahead," Blaine insisted as he grabbed Kurt's hand. "We'll leave you alone." They both stood.

"What happened to your face?" Kurt asked genuinely interested in what happened.

Blaine stared at Kurt, stunned that he was actually paying notice to James.

James grinned slightly as he looked at Blaine, ignoring Kurt completely, but not his question. "I got hit with a racket."

There was a pause. Blaine was planning on telling Kurt about what happened, but this wasn't how he planned to do it. Blaine glowered at James in disbelief. "You don't have to lie, James. I'm right here. You didn't get hit with a racket; you got hit with my fist."

"Wait, what?" Kurt exclaimed incredulously.

"Right." James reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, identical to the one Blaine threw at James after he punched him. "Here, I bloodied up yours a bit. I figured I owed you one."

"Keep it. You may need it again," Blaine warned.

"Whatever. I'm over it." James rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.

Blaine averted his eyes, knowing Kurt was staring at him. Glaring at him would have been a better description. He walked over to the piano and started plunking different keys randomly.

Kurt went back over to the couch and sat upright with his legs crossed. "So, are you waiting for me to ask what happened, or are you just going to tell me?"

Blaine looked up, but still not at Kurt. "James' family now goes to the same country club as my family. Our parents sort of forced me into being his tour guide and chaperone for the afternoon."

"And…? He just sort of fell on your fist?"

"No. I got mad and punched him… Got him really good actually. He tripped over his feet and fell." He felt himself smiling. "The whole thing was sort of epic." Blaine finally looked at Kurt and instantly regretted it because he that meant that he was committed to the conversation and couldn't look away.

Kurt was looking at him with narrowed eyes. "Wait. You only get mad enough to put your hands on someone when it involves me. I've seen that first hand. What happened?"

Blaine's smile went away quickly. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

Blaine took a breath, trying to choose his words carefully and exhaled audibly. He shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing the right way to say what happened. "Because it does involve you and I know that **you're **used to hearing people say negative things about you to your face, but I don't want them to come from me. I'm not going to repeat what he said because it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter what he said, only that he said something he shouldn't have." He stared Kurt down, willing him to believe that he was hiding the conversation for a good purpose. "Yes, I punched him because of it. Yes, I know that punching him wasn't the best idea, but damn it, it felt good and he had it coming to him. I'm sure he'll have it coming to him again. He needs to learn to leave people alone." He was rambling again. He wished Kurt would shut him up with his lips the way he always does when Blaine rambles, but Kurt remained unmoving on the couch. Blaine went over to Kurt and set next to him, putting his hands on top of Kurt's. "Are you mad at me?"

Kurt turned his head to the other direction. Blaine narrowed his eyes and got the idea that this was one of Kurt's games. He tried to get Kurt's attention by leaning in front of him and smiling. "Babe?"

Kurt whipped his head back around. "Babe?"

"Ha! Got you!"

Kurt gasped, made a face, and then resumed his hard exterior by looking away again. "Well are you?" Blaine asked.

"Am I what?" Kurt still had his head turned when he asked.

"Mad at me." Blaine put is head on Kurt's shoulder.

"I haven't decided."

Blaine moved his head slightly and turned his gaze to Kurt's exposed neck. "Forgive me." He brushed his lips against Kurt's skin without kissing him.

"No."

"Please?" He kissed Kurt's neck lightly.

"No."

Blaine heard the slightly waver in Kurt's voice. He knew Kurt would be losing this game momentarily. He gave Kurt an even lighter kiss a little higher on his neck. "Please?" Kiss. "Forgive me." Kiss. He made his way up Kurt's slender neck to the hollow below Kurt's jaw. "Forgive me." It wasn't a question, but it was said sweetly.

He wasn't sure if Kurt was trying to say 'no' or moan because he made this very sweet "Nnn" noise that made Blaine smile into another kiss on Kurt's neck.

"Okay, stop!" Kurt said snapping out of his Blaine induced trance. "I forgive you; I'm not mad at you; all that." He was flustered, but happy. "But if you make me hard right before the rest of the Warblers come in, I **will **be royally pissed." Blaine laughed and slid down to the other end of the couch.

For the next hour Kurt watched the Warblers file in and discuss their set list for the benefit concert as it stood for the time being. The council asked certain people to sing their auditions for features and just before they were about to start choreography for one of their group numbers Wes got an idea.

"Hey, Blaine? Isn't that song you had us working on, for Kurt?" asked Wes.

"Duh!" exclaimed Nick. "They're all for Kurt." David smacked the back of Nick's head.

Kurt blushed and smirked as he looked at the floor. Blaine eyed Kurt cautiously. "Anyway!" Wes emphasized, overlooking Nick's comment. "I think we've got it pretty good. Do you want to show him?"

"Yeah!" Blaine enthused. "Kurt, you should like this. We're trying something different."

"You mean, Blaine's not singing lead?" Kurt joked. The Warblers laughed.

"Pft! No!" David chuckled. "We're using instruments."

"You guys play? I didn't know."

"Yeah," Wes began. "Blaine plays just about everything under the sun, but I'm sure you knew that already. And between the rest of us, we play enough instruments to form a pretty good set."

Kurt knew that Blaine could play the guitar, but had never seen him do it, and he'd seen him play the piano plenty of times to be impressed at his skills. He didn't know he could play more than those instruments. "Do you really play more than the guitar and piano?" he asked silently as the Warblers took up different instruments around the room.

Blaine nodded. "All the strings, any kind of drum, a lot of the woodwinds , piano, and a little o a few others.." He lowered his volume so only the two of the could hear. "I'm really good with a flute, but…"

Kurt eyed him suspiciously. Blaine was smirking and winked at Kurt. "Is this your idea of an innuendo?"

"Yes."

Kurt narrowed his eyes playfully. "I'm not going to comment." He turned his head away. Blaine chuckled and kissed Kurt's cheek.

"Come on. It was funny."

"Mmhmm."

"Blaine?" David asked.

"Excuse me," he told Kurt with a smile. He made Kurt sit down and walked to an empty chair after selecting a shiny black guitar. He counted in a four count and started singing as soon as he began strumming.

**Every time I see your face**

**My heart takes off on a high speed chase**

**Don't be scared it's only love that we falling in**

Wes, on bass, and Nick, on drums, joined in at a steady pace and low volume.

**I can't wait till tomorrow**

**This feeling has swallowed me whole**

**And I know that I've lost control**

**This heart that I have followed**

**Has left me so hollow**

**That was then this is now**

**Yeah you have changed everything**

A few more Warblers joined in. Another drummer was added, along with a tambourine and guitarist.

**Every time I see your face**

**My heart takes off on a high speed chase**

**Don't be scared it's only love that we're falling in**

**I would never do you wrong**

**Or let you down or lead you on**

**Don't look down it's only love Baby that we're falling in**

Blaine was staring right at Kurt the entire time, making his usual facial expressions: puppy dog, crooner, eyes closed lost in the words, those sort of faces; but every once in a while Blaine would look like normal Blaine and smile with a shine in his eye.

**I'm standing in your driveway**

**It's midnight and I'm sideways**

**I have to find out if you feel the same**

Kurt's heart skipped, remembering that evening in the garden. Then he blushed when he realized Blaine was singing it.

**Won't be easy have my doubts too**

**But it's over without you**

**I'm just lost incomplete**

**Yeah you feel like home, home to me**

Kurt was in awe. _How does he keep finding these songs that pretty much play out like reality in our life?_

James, with an odd expression on his face joined in on a keyboard. He looked bored, but bopped along with the music anyway.

**Every time I see your face**

**My heart takes off on a high speed chase.**

**Don't be scare it's only love that we're falling in**

**I would never do you wrong**

**Or let you down or lead you on**

**Don't look down it's only love baby that we're falling in.**

The rest of the Warblers joined in as background singers. The effect of everything was quite moving. Kurt couldn't help the smiling that spread across his face. _Blaine did this for me?_ he thought.

**Falling in**

**All those night I stayed away**

**Thinking of all the ways to make you mine**

**All of those smiles were never faked**

**You never run out of ways to blow my mind**

Blaine sang truthfully, remembering the moment he knew he was in love with Kurt and how he had no idea how to tell him or if he even should, in case Kurt didn't have feelings for him anymore.

**Every time I see your face**

**My heart takes off on a high speed chase**

**Don't be scared it's only love that we're falling in**

He closed his eyes, belting out the next two lines and then backing his volume down again.

**I would never do you wrong**

**Or let you down or lead you on**

**Don't look down it's only love Baby that we're falling in**

**Don't be scared it's only love Baby that we're falling in.**

Kurt hopped up to his feet joyfully and clapped. "Why you guys don't do something like that at competitions is beyond me. You would have won Regional's with a number like that."

"Don't you mean 'we?' You were one of us when we lost," David reminded.

Kurt made an "oh yeah" face, but kept his thought of _I was always a New Directions member at heart_, to himself. He watched Blaine make his way back to the group after putting his guitar back on it's stand. He wanted to run up to him and wrap his arms around him.

Without warning, Nick got behind Kurt and shoved him against Blaine. Blaine caught him and gave him a quick kiss behind his ear. Wes grabbed Nick and pulled him back. "What?" asked Nick. "It's what he wanted to do anyway. I just helped him."

"Thank you," Kurt said quietly to Blaine.

"You're welcome."

Kurt flicked his eyes up and saw to his right, James standing off to the side, once again, oddly close to Thad. James was rubbing his jaw and looking on at them with a problematic expression. _Mine_, was the only thing that came to Kurt's mind and hugged Blaine tighter.

* * *

><p>I'm always surprised that I enjoy writing James, but I effing hate him. All of you have known since I introduced him into the story that he's going to be a problem… trust me… it's going to be HUGE. I hate that I'm smiling when I say that because I already wrote it (it's going to happen a bit later I think... I'm not sure if I want this to happen sooner or later because the sooner this happens, the sooner the story will end because James is the catalyst to what will eventualy make or break Klaine), but he's so deliciously evil that as a writer, I can't help but enjoy my villain.<p> 


	41. Chapter 41

I got a lot of questions about what the song was in the previous chapter. It was calling Falling In by: Lifehouse. Awesome band for those who haven't heard of them. Okay, so for those of you who've caught on to what happens whenever James pops into the story… there's usually a little to a lot of reverb after he exit's a scene. Here's the aftermath…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41<strong>

Warbler practice had finished around 3:00 PM. Kurt had scooted back to Blaine's room shortly after they started choreography on a number and Kurt looked up sheet music on Blaine's computer. He had an idea and wanted to try it out.

Kurt rejoined the other boys at the tail end of their rehearsal and took a seat in the back to wait for Blaine He was one seat over from James. The only thing separating them was another empty seat. The Warblers were discussing, arguing rather, whether it would be okay to take their blazers off during the number as a choreography move. Wes wasn't agreeing.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt saw James slide over to sit directly next to him. "Did he tell you why he hit me?" James whispered without looking at the fair-skinned boy.

"You said something about me that he didn't like, but I knew that before he said it. He only gets physical when it comes to me."

"I called you a chick with a dick." Kurt sat straighter and clenched his jaw. He wasn't looking, but it sounded like James was smiling while he said his last comment. "He looks great coming out of the shower and he's got this James Bond body thing going for him. I was disappointed when he turned me down." Kurt turned his head and looked at James intensely. James still didn't look at Kurt, but Kurt was able to see that James was, in fact, smiling. This made Kurt want to grab James' longer locks of hair and drag him to the floor. "Man, the things I would do to that boy. Have you ever seen him in a speedo? Christ, he's got the cutest ass. Mm-mm-mm."

The more James spoke, the more Kurt became bothered, but realized that James was only doing this to get a rise out of him. James might have seen Blaine half naked by a pool, but he was talking in wishful thinking. Kurt had seen and experienced the real thing many times; all of it, that very morning. He raised an eyebrow and made a face. He debated giving in and letting him have it with one of his legendary comebacks, but wasn't sure if the effort was worth it.

He waited until it seemed James was done talking. "It must suck." James appeared to be ignoring Kurt. "You're not used to losing are you?"

This got James' attention. He looked at Kurt. "I haven't lost yet."

Kurt gave him a look that could only be described as "bitch please" and laughed. "Yeah, I can see where it'd be hard to see it that way when you spend all your time in Lala Land and experiencing wishful thinking to see that I already have what you want. Not to mention, what you want, has openly made it known many times, that he does not want you. So, I'm sorry, but the blue ribbon's already been claimed and there is no second place." He smiled matter-of-factly. "Oh wait. I'm **not **sorry." He gave another "bitch please" look and moved himself to the empty spot on a couch between Blaine and Jeff. Blaine instinctually took hold of Kurt's hand when he sat down.

Wes finally slammed his gavel and Kurt watched the Warblers file out to go about the rest of their weekend. He paid close attention to James and Thad walking out together, talking inaudibly. Something about the two of them together make Kurt uncomfortable, but figured that of anyone was to befriend James perfectly, Thad would be the perfect match.

"So, what now?" Blaine asked happily. He was always amped up after performing.

"Are Thad and James always attached at the hip?" Kurt asked.

Blaine made a noise close to a chuckle. "You caught that, huh?"

"It's weird. I always get this feeling like their plotting, or something."

"Well, they probably are. Thad is always after someone and James is kind of magnetic, so I can see where James would be a perfect lackey for him."

"Magnetic?" Kurt didn't like the sound of Blaine complimenting that vial creature.

"Yeah. I mean, I like him less than you do-"

"I doubt that."

Blaine paused when Kurt interrupted him. _Was there something happening between them that I missed somehow?_ Blaine thought. "-but you have to see how people naturally flock to him." Kurt was beginning to get very annoyed very quickly. He couldn't help it, but knew that if Blaine didn't stop talking soon, he was going to snap at him. "At the country club, he somehow charmed the pants off of everyone."

"Including you?" _Oops._

Blaine made a face and shook his head. "What? No! You know how I feel about him. He repulses me. How could you say that?"

"Then why did he see you coming out of the shower?"

"I got out of the pool and went to the pool house to wash the chlorine off. He was waiting when I got out. I had a towel on and I asked him to leave before I got dressed. God, Kurt. You know, you pick the oddest times to get jealous."

"Excuse me?"

"The last time you snapped at me about him, nothing happened and I was rejecting him. This time nothing happened and I rejected him again. I punched the guy for Christ sakes and it's still not good enough for you. You seem to get mad at me whenever I reject him. Should I not? Would you not get mad at me then?"

Kurt clenched his teeth and began grinding them. He didn't know what to say. Blaine had a point and he couldn't blame him for snapping. He licked his lips and sighed, trying to calm himself.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said that last part," Blaine confessed, looking down at the floor.

Kurt looked down at the floor too, his hand still held tightly in Blaine's. "No. I'm sorry. It's not you I'm mad at." Blaine looked up at him and Kurt felt Blaine's eyes on his face. "He just knows how to push my buttons."

"He. Meaning, James?"

"Yeah." Kurt paused and rubbed his hand behind his neck. "When I came back in I took a seat in the back near the door so I wouldn't interrupt. I hadn't noticed that it was next to James. He went on about what he said to you to make you punch him and how he was disappointed that you keep rejecting him."

Blaine switched the hand he was holding Kurt's with and put his free hand on the countertenor's shoulder, comforting him. "Is that how you know he saw me getting out of the shower?"

"Yes. I didn't particularly enjoy hearing that he thought you had a nice ass or how he had thought of what he would do to you if you let him." Kurt was sounding sullen and withdrawn.

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders tighter. "Now you know how I felt when I saw how Zach looked at you in the coffee shop and then when you told me about the…well, the woods."

Kurt looked into Blaine's liquid honey eyes and sighed. _Will this ever get easier?_ he thought.

"Can this not ruin our day?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded in reply. "Good. Now, why were you gone for so long?" Kurt handed him the papers in his lap. "Guitar tabs?" He thumbed through more of the papers. "And piano sheet music? Stay With Me by Colbie Calait," Blaine read aloud.

"I liked the duet we sang a couple weeks ago so I looked into the album. I really liked this song and I wanted to sing it with you. Before today, I'd never heard you play the guitar and this one is a guitar/piano duet."

Blaine looked at his boyfriend with a reassuring expression. He kissed him on the cheek. "Sure, I'd love to." He got an idea to cheer the mood up. "But, can I show you my feature first? I play the guitar for that one too."

Kurt's chest felt heavy. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Hey. Kurt, come here." He pulled Kurt in and embraced him. Blaine kissed his hair and rubbed the back of his head and shoulder blades.

Kurt felt weepy. He wasn't really crying, but a couple tears escaped his eyes, rolling off his cheek and onto Blaine's black sweater. "I love you so much."

Blaine kissed Kurt's hair again. "I love **you** so much. Can I sing for you… again?"

Kurt nodded his head and swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat. He sat up and let Blaine kiss the corner of his mouth. Blaine gave him another smile to reassure him and let Kurt's hand go to retrieve the shiny black guitar that he was playing earlier.

He sat back down in the same spot he was in before he got up and placed his fingers on the appropriate strings. He began strumming, long, slow strums and sang just the same. Kurt recognized the song from Juno as Sea of Love.

**Come with me, my love**

**To the sea, the sea of love**

**I want to tell you **

**How much I love you**

**Do you remember when we met?**

**That's the day I knew you were my pet.**

**I want to tell you**

**How much I love you**

**Come with me, my love**

**To the sea, the sea of love**

**I want to tell you**

**How much I love you**

**Ooo, ooo**

It was a short song, but it was full of feeling and emotion. By the end of it, Kurt was in tears. Blaine did something he never thought he'd ever do in his life.

He dropped his guitar.

He didn't care that it went crashing to the floor. He only cared about the fair skinned boy in his arms. He was kissing his hair and cradling him and rocking back and forth. Blaine had tears rolling from his eyes as well.

"Fuck, Kurt. I love you so much," Blaine said through his teeth. Kurt cried harder. Blaine pulled him into his lap and Kurt held onto Blaine for dear life.

Kurt was gasping for breath and coughing out groans. Blaine finally pulled away slightly and held tight of Kurt's face, willing him to breathe. They stared at each other's tear stained faces and breathed together, Kurt calming Blaine and Blaine calming Kurt. In the end it was two boys staring into one another's eyes, holding tight, hoping the other would never let go.

* * *

><p>Any thoughts as to why Thad and James are spending so much time together? I'll spill the secret as a prize to whoever can guess it right ; ) The song in this chapter is called Sea of Love by Cat Power.<p> 


	42. Chapter 42

Yes, Thad wants Kurt, but that was said a long time ago. Yes, James wants Blaine, but that's not a secret either. As of right now, two people know my spoiler and I hope I've sworn them to secrecy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42<strong>

**Outside the Warbler Rehearsal room after practice.**

"Aren't you coming?" James asked.

"No. I want to see how this plays out," Thad said peeking around the corner of the Warblers rehearsal room.

"Really? They're so boring."

"Are you kidding? This is better than Days of Our Lives."

"Soap operas… really? That's your thing?"

"Other than boys like Kurt, yeah. Don't judge."

James leaned against the wall, disinterested in what was going on the other room, room, although he was sure they were arguing. "What is it about Kurt? He's not particularly hot. Cute maybe, but that's overshadowed by his overly dramatic personality. I swear, between you, Blaine, and some of the other guys, all of you fawn all over him."

Thad stopped peering and turned his attention to James. "You just don't like him because he was able to get what you can't."

"Yet."

"And FYI, his personality is all part of his appeal. You're right about the cute part. He's adorable because he's a like a doll. Everyone, but you, just wants to play with him; **no one **more than me." Thad looked back into the room. "Only the idiots want him because he has the ability to charm anyone into falling in love with him. The best part is that he has no clue that anyone is even interested or attracted to him besides Blaine. Who, by the way, isn't that exciting." He was getting animated with his hands as he spoke. "Boring in bed would be an accurate description. It took me forever to get my hands down his pants."

James laughed. "Maybe it was you. I walked in there earlier and Blaine was all over that pretty princess like he'd done it a million times. I bet he's got a bit more experienced than when he was with you." He swallowed as his mouth began to salivate at the thought of being with Blaine. "You're really attracted his Kurt's personality?" He asked incredulously. "His personality is what turns me off. He's too much of a queen for me."

"He's innocent. That's my thing. He could be the biggest slut, but as long as he keeps that naïve attitude… I'd come running back time after time to teach him a lesson or two."

James peeked into the room. The arguing had stopped and music was playing. "Ugh! Tears. I hate it when people cry." He saw Blaine let the guitar fall to the ground and cradle Kurt. "They gross me out." He leaned back against the wall and let Thad continue watching.

"I don't see how you don't want a piece of that. He's perfect."

"He's a porcelain doll."

"Exactly." Thad looked back at James and smiled deviously. "I just want to play with it until it breaks."

"Okay. Then how do we separate them?"

**Back inside the Warblers Rehearsal room**

The tears had disappeared, yet the two boys continued to look deep into one another. "I can't handle it when you cry," Blaine said.

"I'm sorry," replied Kurt, his voice still a little shaky.

"No. It's not you. You're allowed to cry. It's me." He inhaled and exhaled hard, closing his eyes to center his feelings and thoughts. "I meant that whenever you cry, I fall apart because it breaks my heart." Blaine cupped the side of Kurt's face with his hand and Kurt nuzzled into it instinctually, kissing the heel of Blaine's hand.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"I forgive you. I'm sorry I said that part about giving in to _him_."

"It's okay. Thank you for the song. It was beautiful."

"Like you."

Kurt let the corners of his mouth tug upwards into a simple smile. He was willing to let himself feel better. "Can we sing my song now?"

Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt's forehead. "Of course." He picked up the guitar that had fallen on the floor. "I'll warn you though that I don't know that song so I might not sound that great."

Without warning, Kurt propelled himself at Blaine and crushed his lips to Blaine's. "I love you."

"I love you."

"We'll be okay, right?"

Blaine put his guitar down properly and he held a concerned expression. He wrapped Kurt up in his arms once more and rubbed his back. "Of course we will. We **are **okay." He kissed Kurt tenderly. "I know it sounds terribly cliché, but we can get through all of this, anything, because we love each other."

Kurt chuckled. "That is terribly cliché… but you're right."

Blaine rested his forehead on Kurt's and breathed him in, still able to smell his salty tears that dried under his eyes. He rubbed Kurt's nose with his own gently before Kurt stopped him by parting his lips and blending their mouths together.

"Can we sing now?" Blaine asked.

"Duh."

_There it is,_ Blaine thought. It was a face that Kurt made. It was a glimmer of hope that the sad moment was passing. He picked up his guitar again and dragged a chair and a music stand over to the piano. Kurt took a seat at the piano bench.

Kurt began first on the ivories and Blaine joined in shortly after with the guitar.

**Kurt: **We simply fit together like a piece of apple pie

I will be vanilla ice cream and I'll sing you lullabies

I will love you in the moonlight and I'll love you in the day

Always

**Blaine: **I love the time we spend

like a watch from an old friend

I will help you keep your smile

promise me you'll stay a while

I will come to you in need and I will help you when I can

When I can

**Both: **Stay with me

**Kurt: **Promise me you're never gonna leave

**Both: **Stay with me

**Blaine: **Let's try to be the best that can be

**Both: **Take our time

Ooo

**Blaine: **We always joke together laugh till we're rolling on the floor

I like the way you dance around when you're running for the door

I will come to visit you even when we're old and gray

Always

**Kurt: **I love the way you make me feel

When you're asleep I'll take the wheel

Make sure you call when you get home

When you driving on the road

I will come to you in need and I will help you when I can

When I can

**Both: **Stay with me

**Blaine: **Promise me you're never gonna leave

**Both: **Stay with me

**Kurt: **Let's try to be the best that we can be

**Both: **Take our time

Ooo Da Da duh-da duh-da

The song drew to a close and both boys were smiling. "Stay there," Blaine said to Kurt. He ran his guitar back over to it's stand and rushed back to the piano. He straddled the bench, the same way Kurt was and sat knee to knee. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's hips and looked at him starry eyed. "You know what my favorite line was?"

"What?" Kurt said curiously.

"Promise me you're never gonna leave."

"Hmm," Kurt mused. "Yeah. When we first got together, I used to think that all the time. Like you were too good to be true and I used to think that I'd lose you at any second. Now that I know we're real, I want more than anything for us to never end."

"I don't want to hear that anymore. I love you so much and I'm not going anywhere and if you're not going anywhere either then let's not talk about our relationship ending. Instead, I think we should focus on the second part of the chorus. 'let's try to be the best that we can be, take our time.'" Blaine gripped Kurt tighter to reassure him. "I know we can make it past all this. High school is just a road block and we only have one more year. We just have to be patient. Then it really will be just us."

Kurt nodded his head. "You're right." He sighed, letting the feeling go. "So, let's change the subject."

"Fine by me. What do you want to do now?"

"Public or Private?"

"What's are my options for either one?"

"Public: coffee. Private: Movie in your room."

"Hmm." Blaine thought. "We haven't gone out for coffee in a while, but movie in my room means I can make out with you whenever I want."

"A very valid point."

"Can we walk to get coffee and then bring it back to my room?"

"That's something we've never done. We always sit down in the café with our coffee."

"I know, but then I get to taste the mocha on your tongue when I make out with you during the movie."

"You're all about making the most of things, aren't you?" Kurt asked giving Blaine an impish grin.

"Well, yeah." Blaine smiled and in one motion, slipped Kurt's calves over his thighs and pulled him close so he was straddling Blaine's lap. "Like right now. We're talking and while you respond to what I'm saying now, I'm going to make the most of you straddling me by assaulting your neck."

Kurt laughed and just as he was beginning to say something, Blaine parted his lips and tenderly nipped at Kurt's skin.

**Outside the Rehearsal room**

"Ugh! Eww," said Thad.

"I told you," added James with an eyebrow raised.

"I swear to God they're like puppies. They have like a five minute rebound after something bad happens to their toy and then they're on to the next annoying thing."

"So what do we do?"

"I have an idea." Thad cheshired and put his arm around James' shoulders while they walked away.

* * *

><p>The song was called Stay With Me by Colbie Calait.<p>

Naughty, naughty school boys. : (

At least Klaine has coffee and a private movie to look forward to ; )

Please review!


	43. Chapter 43

I just want everyone to know that I wrote a chapter earlier today that is going to show up later in the story… it's EPIC… so epic it had to be in capitol letters LOL. So stay tuned because I'm so happy with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43<strong>

Blaine and Kurt walked the half mile, hand in hand, that it took to get to the coffee shop and Blaine insisted on paying, calling him "dummy" the way he used to when they were just friends and Kurt tried to pay. On their way back to Dalton, Blaine pointed out the flower shop that he frequented to buy Kurt the peach roses and then smiled as he pulled him into the store.

The usual cashier was there plucking petals from flowers. At this point, Blaine had been there enough times and spent enough money to be on a first name basis with the woman and she greeted him with a smile and "Hello, Blaine!"

She smiled when she saw a person attached to his hand and said "Oh! So this is the man you keep buying flowers for?"

Blaine proudly brought Kurt up to the counter. "Kurt, this is Amy," he introduced as if the cashier were his friend. "Amy, this is my Kurt."

Kurt blushed. "Nice to meet you."

"Your boyfriend has great taste," Amy said to Kurt.

"I'm afraid he's the one with the great taste," Blaine interjected complimentary. "I'm just hoping some of it rubs off on me." He winked playfully at Kurt. "Can I have one of the peach roses, please?"

"Of course." Amy disappeared to retrieve a long stemmed peach rose and returned to the counter to snip the stem shorter

"Blaine…" Kurt said. The tone in his voice was telling Blaine 'you don't have to."

"Don't even, Dummy. I like giving them, you like getting them, it's a win-win."

"Sweetheart," Amy began, addressing Kurt. If there's three things that you should never deny your boyfriend paying for when he offers, it's dinner, flowers, and jewelry." She grinned.

Kurt looked at Blaine and stifled a giggle. "You know how I feel about Tiffany's," he joked.

"I think Tiffany's will have to wait until after our six month anniversary."

"It's weird we're not there yet. It feels like we've been together a lot longer than that."

"Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" Blaine asked with a smile as he handed his credit card over to Amy before she had a chance to say the total.

Kurt looked like he was thinking. "Mmm, I'll let you know," he replied with a breathy laugh. Amy handed him the rose. He said thank you to both Amy and Blaine and put the full bloomed rose up to his nose, feeling the petals on his face.

Blaine looked on adoringly. "Thanks, Amy. See you soon."

"It was nice to meet you, Kurt."

The two teens walked back to Dalton side by side because now both of Kurt's hands were occupied with things bought by Blaine. By the time they arrived back at the Blaine's dorm, they had already agreed on watching Titanic because not only was it long, but Celine Dion was singing in the movie and both boys had a thing for Leonardo Dicaprio.

In the months that Blaine and Kurt had been together, Kurt had found that Blaine was a bit of a cuddle bug. He was clingy in the best way. He always seemed to need to be touching Kurt at all times. Kurt sat upright on the bed, while Blaine lye lengthwise on the bed, his head in Kurt's lap, to watch the movie. Kurt twirled his fingers in Blaine's curls

"Kurt?" Blaine asked after about an hour of silence.

"Hmm?"

"What did it feel like? Earlier in the shower."

"You mean, when you…" he trailed off.

Blaine flipped himself over so that he could look up at Kurt. "When I fingered you." He said it innocently, but honestly, like it was nothing to be embarrassed about. "What did it feel like?"

Kurt picked up on Blaine's genuine curiosity and decided to try not to be uncomfortable with the topic for him. "Emotionally, or physically?"

"Both, I guess."

"Um. At first, it was a little uncomfortable and painful, but then when I got used to it, it felt better. Then when you hit that spot, it felt much better."

"And emotionally?"

Kurt rested his head against the wall and really thought about it. He wanted to give Blaine and accurate description. "Powerless." He looked down at Blaine's caring expression and decided to explain. "It was a little different than anything else we've done. Maybe because you were inside of me without me controlling any part of it. And I'd never experience anything that felt," he closed his eyes and emphasized, dreamily, the rest of the sentence, "_so good_." Kurt shivered at the memory. He looked back down at Blaine's serene face. "It's just… giving myself like that to you, being that vulnerable. It's hard to explain. See, you had all of the power in that moment. I felt everything I felt because you were making me feel it."

"Do you ever think we're moving too fast? A little more than two weeks ago we hadn't done anything more than kissing and now..."

"I don't know. I've never felt like we were doing anything wrong and I've been comfortable with everything we've done. I asked for what happened today; I wanted it, really wanted it." He paused, suddenly feeling shy. "Do you think we're moving too fast?"

Blaine looked like he was deep in thought, "Sometimes I wonder if I'm pressuring you. That first time in the garden I just- _man,_" he said 'man' almost as a whisper. "Something took me over and I just wanted you _so bad_. I needed you. I needed you kissing me, and touching me, and putting your hands on me."

"And now?"

"With the exception of today, everything else has become like an addiction. I love pleasuring you. I get a high from getting you off. I love watching and feeling you tremble and breath hot air because I know that **I** did that."

"What was the difference today?"

"I was nervous. I didn't want to hurt you. You have this appeal that you don't even know you have. Your skin is so soft and it smells so good. You taste incredible. I can't even describe it." Blaine sat up and flipped over onto his knees, facing Kurt. "It's not even a horny thing. When I'm alone with you, sometimes I get so overwhelmed with what I'm feeling that close is never close enough."

Kurt got an excited expression on his face, moving to his knees too. "I know what you mean. I feel that way all the time. Like nothing is enough, no matter what you do, until we're both completely out of breath and sweaty after having pleasured each other."

"Exactly! I mean, I know teenage guys are supposed to think about sex all the time, but all I think about is you coming in my mouth. I don't even care if you return the favor. I just want to please **you**."

Kurt was surprised that a brilliant red didn't creep up his face. "Do you ever think about us going all the way?" he asked shyly.

Blaine took in a few breaths before answering. "I dream about it. Like, literally dream about it, but before today I hadn't really had a thought about actually having sex."

"Before today?"

Blaine turned his eyes to the side, embarrassed that he let that part slip out. But since he said it, he was now obligated to explain. "When I was fingering you, the sounds you were making were," Blaine's eyes rolled behind his head momentarily, "I can't even describe them. That was the first time the thought popped in my head that I suddenly wanted to take you myself." He brushed Kurt's cheek with his hand. "You're so fucking sexy and you don't even know it." He was staring at Kurt's lips now.

"D-do you want to n-know what being f-fingered f-feels like?" Kurt stammered out innocently.

Blaine's mouth opened many times, and closed it just as many, not knowing how to answer the offer given to him. He felt his jeans become a little tighter. Kurt stared at him nervously, in anticipation. "N-not yet," Blaine stammered out just as Kurt had.

Kurt kept his eyes up, but felt confused about how he was supposed to feel about being rejected.

"I'm more than happy to give, but I'm not completely ready to be on the receiving end." He read Kurt's expression. "I'm sorry."

Finally, Kurt looked down. "N-no. Don't be sorry. If you're not ready, you're not ready."

Blaine lifted Kurt's chin with two fingers. "I saw how amazing it was for you, but I was so scared I'd hurt you. Getting through the initial barrier was hard to watch because I could tell how uncomfortable you were. I'm just not ready for that yet."

"So, it's not that you aren't ready for it with me. It's that you aren't ready in general?"

"Oh God yes. Kurt. I want to experience everything with you and only you, but we don't need to be in any rush. Even if this morning didn't happen, I'd still be just as happy and in love with you as I am now." He cupped Kurt's cheek and kissed his forehead. "I swear. You're it for me, love." Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's hand and smiled when Blaine kissed the corner of his mouth.

_Simple._ Kurt thought. _No rush. Just us. In love. I like that._

* * *

><p>Lots of dialogue, I know, but it was a welcome change to the arguing and crying. Plus, this was a conversation they needed to have. I'm glad that Blaine is vocal about not being ready yet. Lots of love! Please review! I haven't been getting very many per chapter now and I'm starting to think that people are getting bored with my story. : (<p> 


	44. Chapter 44

OMG! Thank you so much for all of your support! All of you just bumped up my reviews by 30 this past chapter to reach 281! I have the best reviewers!

No angst in this chapter. Just a filler to get the story moving along. Love! Xoxo

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44<strong>

It wasn't long after the movie ended that Kurt and Blaine decided that Blaine had a lot of work to do and Kurt should go home. Blaine walked his boyfriend to his car and kissed him goodbye lovingly. It didn't seem like a goodbye kiss to Kurt. It wasn't even a 'see you later' kiss. It was more of a let's stay and fool around in the back seat kind of a kiss. Kurt would have been happy to oblige if it weren't daylight and they weren't in an open parking lot.

So they said goodbye after an insanely long hug and kiss that Kurt was sure left bruises on his lower back and ass from Blaine grabbing too hard. He drove away satisfied, but halfway home Kurt felt sad because he had to leave.

Kurt shut the floor shut and kicked off his shoes as he called out to his family to let them know that he was home.

"You're home early," Burt called out from his recliner in the living room.

Kurt walked in the room to sit with his father. "Yeah, Blaine had homework and studying to do. He has midterms next week and I didn't want to be a distraction for him."

"Wow. He's responsible," Burt huffed, stunned. "When I was you guys' age, I did anything to get out of anything related to school."

Kurt wore a pleasant expression, feeling very proud of his choice in a boyfriend. "Hey, whose car is that outside?"

"The Prius? Finn has a kid from school over helping him with his math class."

"Who?"

"Um. Zach, I think. Nice kid. You know him?"

"I don't know. There are a bunch of Zachs at McKinley."

"Well, he's staying for dinner. How was it driving that Mustang?"

_Cars,_ Kurt laughed in his head. _Of course he'd care how it drove._ "It's a car, Dad. It drove when I put my foot on the gas and stopped when I put my foot on the brake."

Burt laughed. "Who are you? Clearly not my son."

Kurt chuckled with him. "Mom's remember? She had the patience to deal with you and still look fabulous."

Burt laughed harder and dropped his head back. "Right."

Carol walked in at the tail end of their laughter. "What's so funny?" She smiled and kissed Burt's cheek before sitting down next to Kurt. "How was Dalton?"

"Good. I went with Blaine to his Warbler practice and had lunch with the Warblers too. It was really nice hanging out with them."

"I'm glad you had a good time. You'll have to invite some of them over for dinner soon." Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Kurt would you mind getting me another beer out of the fridge?" Kurt made a face at his father. "It's light beer. The doctor said I can have a few once in a while."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine." Kurt stood up and walked into the kitchen. Once he got in he was shocked to see a familiar blonde haired boy grabbing a soda can out of the refrigerator. "What are you doing here?" he asked, then immediately put two and two together, realizing that the 'Zach' that was tutoring Finn was the 'Zach' he was looking at now.

"Hi," Zach said cheerily. "I'm tutoring Finn. I'm getting us soda, do you want one?"

"No thanks. I was just getting my dad a drink." He felt weird saying he was getting a beer. "When did you start tutoring?"

"Today." Zach was rocking back and forth on his feet. "Mr. Turner asked me." Kurt mouth an 'Oh' and nodded, not knowing what else to say. "So, Finn's your brother. I didn't know that. I felt like a tool asking when I saw the photos. If you weren't family it would have been weird that they have an insane amount of photos of you." Zach chuckled nervously.

Kurt smiled closed mouth, still not knowing what to say. "Okay, well I should get my dad that drink. I'll see you at dinner." He moved around Zach to the fridge and peeked out of the corner of his eye at the blonde haired boy. Zach was looking at him, still not having left the kitchen. "Can I help you with something?" he asked awkwardly.

"You were just with Blaine, right?" Zach's chipper tone turned weary.

"Yeah…" he said slowly.

"So, he's not going to be here for dinner?"

Kurt squinted his eyes and cocked his head a little. _That's a weird question to ask, _he thought. "No, he's at his school."

"Oh," he started nodding his head, looking relieved. "Okay."

"Why do you ask?" Kurt took the beer out of the fridge and shut the refrigerator door, putting the can on the island counter when he stepped toward Zach. His eyes were still squinting.

"N-no reason. Just thought it would be weird with the three of us in the same room."

"Zach, you're one of the most confident people I've ever seen and you just stuttered nervously. What's going on?"

Zach stared in Kurt's eyes, looking like his heart would beat out of his chest. "Um…" he paused. "If I tell you, do you promise not to be mad?" Kurt nodded slowly. "Blaine told me to stay away from you."

To his own surprise, Kurt wasn't mad. He felt like this was something he already knew. Blaine told him that he saw Zach, but didn't say more than 'I sort of threatened him.' He rolled his eyes and made a face. "That sounds like something he would have done." He composed his face. "I'm not mad." _Nothing could make me mad at Blaine after today._ "Don't worry. He'll be nice from now on." He thought about what he said. "Well, maybe not nice, but civil." He laughed at his own comment. "You don't have to worry."

"So, you two patched things up then?"

Kurt didn't want to be discussing Blaine with Zach any further. "Uh, yeah. Officially since last Wednesday."

"I am sorry… for ruining things."

"Stop apologizing. You agreed to never bring it up again, remember? I'd really like to get back to not having to think about it." His phone rang in his pocket, signaling a text massage. He plucked his phone out of his pocket and smiled wide when he saw a picture of Blaine flashing on the screen.

"Blaine?" Zach asked.

"Mmhmm." He was still smiling.

"It's really sweet how you light up like that over him."

**B- Did you make it home okay? The car didn't give you any trouble?**

"Mmm." Kurt had stopped paying attention the second he saw the screen on his phone. Zach picked up on that and scooted out of the kitchen to rejoin Finn.

**K- Just got home fifteen minutes ago. Car was fine. The gas pedal is touchy. One tap sends it flying.**

**B-Yup : ) that's why I wanted it.**

**K- Cause it makes a dramatic getaway from your parents? Lol**

**B- Ouch! A little too soon for that joke, but I'll forgive you if you promise to make it up to me. *wink***

**K- Isn't sex supposed to be a stress reliever? I bet I can keep you nice and calm for your exams.** He smirked devilishly at his sexting skills. He didn't even blush this time, which he was somewhat proud of.

**B- Um… I really don't know how to reply to that…**

Kurt couldn't tell from the words typed out on the screen, but he felt that he made Blaine uncomfortable. **K- Relax, darling. I meant oral… cause I know how weak in the knees I make you.**

**B- You shouldn't have left. I'm weak right now.**

**K- No, you're horny right now. **Kurt giggled and tucked his phone back in his pocket. He grabbed the beer and brought out to his dad.

"Thanks, Kurt."

"Welcome." He turned and headed to the hallway.

"Hey! Um. Wait a second." Kurt looked back to his dad. "I have something I need to talk to you about."

He cautiously stepped toward the couch next to Burt's chair. "Am I in trouble?"

"No. I…" Kurt saw the lines creasing in Burt's forehead.

_Damn it,_ Kurt thought. _He's going to have an uncomfortable conversation with me._

"Did you ever look at those pamphlets I gave you?"

Kurt was stunned. He decided to answer quickly. "Oh! Dad, I don't think right now is a good time to talk about this. We have company in the dining room right now." He was mortified.

"Don't worry, this will be quick and they're not coming out of there anytime soon."

It was at this point Kurt noticed a plastic bag sitting next to Burt's chair and Burt tossed it at Kurt. Kurt caught it and looked in side. He looked inside the bag and quickly dropped it on the floor. His eyes went wide and his entire body flushed a brilliant shade of red. "Why did you get me those?"

Burt stood up and extracted a box of condoms from the plastic bag. He took Kurt's hands and shoved the box in his son's palm. "I want you to take these to your room and keep them."

"We're not having sex, Dad." He got out the words quickly, his eyes still wide.

"I believe you, but I don't need to know that. I don't want to know. But if and when you do start having sex; whether it is with Blaine or not, I'd prefer to know that you're being safe. After this morning and the increase in catching you sucking his face off, I'm proned to thinking that the chances of you moving your relationship forward with him could happen anytime." Kurt opened his mouth to interject, but Burt stopped him. "And before you tell me again about how you aren't having sex, I want to remind you that I don't want to know and these are just a way to keep you prepared for… just incase."

Kurt gulped. There was so much he wanted to say in protest, but couldn't find the words. "Okay."

"Okay?" Burt looked at his son for clarity.

"Yeah. Thanks, Dad." He felt his hands burning around the box. "Can I go now?" He got up and ran to the staircase before his father could come up with something else to make him listen to.

He rushed to his room and threw the box of condoms in his nightstand.

**B- I finished my lab report and did a rough outline for my psych paper. Can I come over?**

**K- I have your car.**

**B- I can take Wes'**

**K- You don't want to be here right now.**

**B- Why?**

**K- Zach is here. Before you get mad, he's tutoring Finn.**

There was a delay between his text and Blaine's response.

**B- Well, that pretty much killed my happy place.**

**K- Don't let it ruin today for you. He's staying away from me, just like you told him to.**

**B- I don't know how to respond to that… so I'll just say I love you.**

**K- I love you.**

**B- I still want to come over… later? ; )**

**K- Finish your homework and then we'll talk. : p**

* * *

><p>Please review! I'm working on getting the story through the week to reach Friday. I finished a chapter for later… I'm really excited about it and really want to upload it as soon as possible, but there are a few things that need to happen before I can release it… gah it's so awesome!<p> 


	45. Chapter 45

Some more stuff with Zach before he leaves... and some more Klaine texting. I was pleasantly surprised to find out that many of you love their texts. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45<strong>

Dinner was much its usual with the chatter and jokes and a particular attention was paid to Zach because he was a new face and the guest. It was no surprise to Kurt that Zach was an instant hit with his family. He was charming and his personality was attractive to people. He was complimentary to Finn, who probably didn't absorb more than twenty percent of what was being explained to him.

"Kurt, you're being quiet," Carol stated sounding concerned.

Kurt smiled a convincing fake smile. "I'm enjoying listening… and I'm thinking."

"What did you do with your Warbler friends today?"

Now Kurt's smile was genuine. "Lunch and they invited me to sit in on their rehearsal for the Benefit… then they sang to me." He looked giddy, but was trying not to be.

"They sang to you?" Burt asked awkwardly. "Do you two really live in a musical?" He gestured to both of his sons.

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome. Although Kurt gets more musical play than I do because he has two groups to sing to him."

"Cough. Rachel Berry. Cough."

Finn laughed. "Yeah she kind of does sing every song about me, doesn't she?"

"Zach are you in New Directions too?" Carol asked.

"No. I'm in cheerios though."

"Kurt used to be a cheerio," Burt added.

"Really?" Zach looked at Kurt both shocked and interested.

"Yeah, I was their headliner for a little while with Mercedes."

"And he was a kicker last year for the football team."

"Really?"

"Don't sound so shocked," Kurt laughed. "I'm multidimensional."

"I gather that." Zach was happy to find that Kurt and himself were smiling at each other.

"Why didn't you do either one this year?"

"Oh. That's an easy answer. Three words: Sylvester and Karofsky."

"David Karofsky?" Kurt nodded. "Why him?"

Finn joined the conversation. "He isn't the nicest to Kurt."

"We don't need to get into it, Finn," Burt added.

Dinner was over shortly and Kurt took his desert into the garden. He sat on the love-swing and swung back and forth with his eyes closed, enjoying the breeze on his face. He hadn't heard the door shut to the house when Zach came out to join him.

"The garden is beautiful."

Kurt opened his eyes. The way the setting sun bounced off Zach's blonde hair made him look like he had a halo. Kurt wanted to laugh at the irony. "You enjoy gardening too?"

"Not gardening. Just gardens. There was one at my last school that was really pretty nifty. There were really tall hedges that were designed to make a maze and in the center was a really amazing flower and water garden. It was a really peaceful place to go sit and study if you knew how to find your way in and out."

"You really are the weirdest straight man I've met. You like gardens and flowers, cheerleading, classical music, and fashion."

"I'm multidimensional." The two laughed. Kurt moved over and let Zach sit beside him.

They sat in silence for a minute before Zach broke the ice. "So, Finn said that you set your dad and his mom up. Is that true?"

"Yeah. I stuck them together at a PTA meeting. It was love ever since," he laughed. "It wasn't the ending I originally had in mind, but this is so much better. I love Carol and Finn is an amazing brother."

"What did you have in mind originally?"

Kurt stopped talking freely and remembered that Zach is not his friend. "Nope."

"Not something I can ask?"

Kurt stood up and fumbled with his hands. "No."

"Sorry."

"It's fine." He blink a few times and averted eye contact. "Being around you is exhausting." He froze, realizing that he said that out loud.

Instead of being alarmed, Zach laughed. "Is it?" He looked oddly relaxed in the love-swing.

Kurt had opened the door, he might as well walk through it. "Yes. You're so easy to talk to and I want to have a friendly conversation with you, but I have to keep reminding myself that you and I are not friends. It's fine in the beginning of a conversation, but then you jump across the line I drew and ask a personal question like it was something okay for you to ask."

"Why can't we be friends, Kurt? You clearly want to be." He paused. "And I want to be friends with you. You're an interesting person and I like talking to you, but you seem hell bent on keeping me behind a sliding glass door. You shut me out whenever it's convenient for you."

"You know why."

"Because of Blaine?" He got up from the swing and stood eye to eye with the Kurt. "Does he control who your friends are and aren't?"

Kurt became very annoyed at Zach's combative tone and didn't like what he was saying about Blaine. "No, he is just a little uncomfortable with the idea of his boyfriend being friends with someone who appeared to be fantasizing about me while he watched me get a blowjob." His voice was raising. He went to walk away from Zach, but them turned back to him, speaking calmly. "I know you have all kinds of confidence. I see you with people around school and you don't seem to have a lack of friends. You're constantly surrounded by girls and the only person who doesn't think of you as highly as you do is me. Why do you care if I'm your friend or not?"

"Because I like you. You're not like everyone else at school. They're fun, but their boring. They're predictable. Frankly, I've never had anyone yell at me and feel so strongly against being my friend that it makes wanting to be around you and get your approval that much more prominent in my head."

"Why do you like me? I've been nothing, but mean."

"That's not true. You were the first person to befriend me and took me out for coffee when you didn't have to. You were still civil to me after you told me to stay away from you. You were really nice to me when you saw me singing in the choir room. You've been more nice than mean and you yelling at me was warranted. So, I wouldn't say it was mean. You're not mean, Kurt; just guarded."

Kurt didn't know how to argue after Zach's last statement. He evened out his tone and thought about what to say. Nothing came to him. "Befriending the only gay kid at McKinley isn't going to add cool points to your meter."

"You're not the only gay kid. You're just the only out one… and I don't care about popularity."

"Everyone cares about popularity."

"Not true. I don't."

Kurt's phone rang from his pocket, signaling a text. He pulled it out and was thankful to see Blaine's face so that he could get out of this conversation.

"Blaine?" Kurt nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt. I've got to get going anyway."

Kurt wore an expression that was vaguely apologetic. "See you tomorrow."

**B- You have my dorm keys.**

**K- Do I?**

**B- I put them on my key chain with my car keys and since you have my car keys… Can I come get them? I'll get demerits for every time I call my RA or security to let me in. Wes said he'd drive me to get my car too.**

Kurt ran inside the house to the bowl of keys in the living room and sure enough, Blaine was right.

"What's up, Kurt?" Burt asked when he saw Kurt run into the room.

"I took Blaine's dorm keys by accident. He's going to get in trouble for not having them. Can he come get them?"

"Yeah, sure."

Kurt thought for a quick second. "Can he spend the night?"

"It's a school night."

"I know, but he'll be gone early. It's just that he's driving all this way and it'd probably suck for him to have to drive over an hour to get here just to get keys and turn right around to drive over and hour back."

"Kurt, I just gave you condoms and you're asking for your boyfriend to sleep over."

"Dad!"

Burt laughed. "I know. I know! You and Blaine aren't having sex." He looked at his son and Kurt knew he had already won. He was going to, once again, get exactly what he wanted. "How is he getting here if you have his car?"

"Wes. He's letting him use his car and when the Warblers come down on Wednesday for rehearsal at McKinley, he's going to drive his car back with him." He knew this was techinicaly a lie, but Burt didn't need to know that.

Burt scratched his head. "Ahhh."

"You won't hear whatever it is you heard this morning again, I promise!" Kurt begged, bouncing up and down. "Plllleeeeaaassse?"

"You already know my answer."

"Thank you!" He launched himself at his father and wrapped his arms around him.

**K- Pack a bag! You're sleeping over : )**

Blaine's response was immediate. **B- Seriously? You're dad's awesome!**

**K- I know! Now get over here! **

* * *

><p>Anyone else excited for another Klaine sleepover? ; ) I really like the interactions between Kurt and Zach. I know most if not all of you hate him, but he's really not so bad... I honestly think, if Klaine didn't exist, Zach would be good for Kurt because of how honest they are. They aren't afraid to hurt each other's feelings. (yes that's a wonderful reference from the Notebook.) BUT since Klaine does exist and they're the best couple ever, there will be another chapter up soon detailing their sleepover :) Please review!<p> 


	46. Chapter 46

Sorry for the delay, my loves. Emmgie asked me for some gratuitous fluff due to me waiting 2 days before updating… well, I hope this suffices… : P Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46<strong>

Blaine arrived just before Burt headed up to bed and the two stayed downstairs and watched a movie on TV while sharing a bowl of popcorn. Burt warned them to behave and went up to bed.

Their time during the movie was spent cuddling close and inhaling popcorn. Every now and then a kiss would find its way to one of the boys and the other would smile. When the movie was done, they retired to Kurt's bedroom. "Do you think you're dad would be mad if I spent the night in here again?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know. I'm sure we'll find out in the morning though." Kurt giggled thinking that any scolding he'd get for his boyfriend spending the night in his bed without permission was well worth it.

Both boys brushed their teeth in the bathroom together and washed their faces. Back in the room, Kurt went to sit at his vanity to moisturize his face while Blaine situated his things.

"Babe?" Blaine called out.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any chap stick?"

"Uh, yeah. It should be in my nightstand if you want to use some." The second he said it, he went running. He was too late. Kurt stood at the foot of his bed, alarmed as he saw Blaine handling the box of condoms.

"When did you get these?" Blaine was nervous and couldn't look up from the box.

Kurt's skin had turned an even paler white and his heart was pounding out of his chest. After his conversation with Blaine today about not being ready, he hadn't wanted him to know that he had them. "Today. I mean- I came home and my dad gave them to me because of what he heard this morning. I didn't buy them or anything."

"Oh," he said innocently. Blaine turned back to the nightstand and placed the box back in the drawer like it would break if he dropped it.

Kurt paid careful attention to Blaine's body language and facial expressions to gage what to do next. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Blaine answered after a few seconds. "I never held a single condom before, never mind an entire box of them."

Kurt wanted to move closer to Blaine to hug his obviously nervous boyfriend, but wasn't sure if now was a good time to leap over the awkward gap at that time. "I kind of did the same thing, if it makes you feel better. My dad handed me a bag and the second I saw what was inside it, I dropped it. He had to force me to hold them." He chuckled nervously.

Blaine finally looked up at him. "So, I'm not the only one weirded out?"

"I guess I was weirded out when I was holding them, but my dad had a point. He said he wanted us to have them for 'just in case.' I mean, last night you were begging me to let you make love to me. What if I said yes?"

Blaine took a deep breath. "Yeah, I wasn't really thinking, was I?"

"Don't be embarrassed," Kurt encouraged, closing the gap between them. "You were distraught and wanted to feel close to someone."

"I wanted to feel close to _you_."

Kurt paused, holding Blaine's hands by their sides. "Do you wish I said yes?"

Blaine had to think about it. "No. I'm glad we had what we did, and I told you earlier I wasn't ready, but part of me wonders if I am ready, but just too nervous."

"You really go back and forth on the concept a lot."

"I know! I'm sorry if it's confusing. How are you so sure all the time?"

"Because I'm not worried about it."

"But doesn't it make you nervous?"

"Sure it does, but I know that when it does happen we'll have been prepared for it because we talked about it and we love each other so it wouldn't have been a mistake. That's the only thing that worries me; it being thought of as a mistake."

"Making love to you would never be a mistake to me. I make up a lot of excuses about it, but when I really think about it, I don't really know why I'm so nervous. It's not the vulnerability aspect of it because that's one of the best parts about being intimate with you. I feel like we're sharing something special."

"You said this morning it was the pain part."

"There's that, but it's unavoidable."

"Well, maybe we just need to do it to get the initial uncomfortably and nerves part out of the way." Blaine's eyes went wide and Kurt began to laugh. "I didn't mean right now."

"Oh thank god!" he breathed and put one hand over his chest.

Kurt began to turn his eyes away and his face looked coquettish and aloof. He slid his hands around Blaine's waist and down his ass, cupping the roundness tightly. "But maybe…" His voice was flirtatious in tone. Their bodies flushed against one another. "You would let me show you how great it feels to be touched…" he fanned his fingers out and reached lower. Blaine could feel Kurt's fingers near his opening on the outside of his jeans. "…here." He clenched his hands.

"Nngh." Blaine let out a guttural moan.

Kurt kissed him tenderly. "You know, the first time we fooled around in the garden. I told myself that morning that I wasn't ready for more than kissing. I didn't know I was ready for the next step until it was happening and I realized it was just nerves and not that I wasn't ready."

"Mmm." Blaine leaned in and crushed his lips to Kurt's. He could feel Kurt's growing arousal against his own increasing intensity. He brought his hands up to Kurt's neck and traced his boyfriend's jaw line with his thumbs. Blaine kissed Kurt with parted lips, able to taste the toothpaste he just used to brush his teeth. He slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth softly, tasting his teeth and tongue as he brushed against them.

Kurt was kissing Blaine back with a tenderness that contrasted the intensity his hands were exuding. He touched his tongue to Blaine's and pulled it back, closing his mouth and then opening it again, repeating the process tantalizingly slow. He crept his hands around to Blaine's belt buckle and undid it slowly, giving the curly haired boy a chance to stop him.

He didn't.

Blaine's heart beat faster and his breathing was heavy. He grasped on to Kurt's hair, forcing his lips to press hard against Blaine's. He heard the zipper to his jeans being pulled down and felt his pants slacken around his waist. He moaned into Kurt's mouth when Kurt palmed Blaine over his boxer briefs, his fingers trickling over the underside of Blaine's testicles.

Kurt's touch was as light as a feather and it made Blaine's breath hitch feeling Kurt's minute kneading. Blaine gasped when Kurt pushed down harder to give him more friction and he sucked in Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt brought his hands round back to hold on Blaine's behind and pulled his pelvis to his own. He rested his forehead against Blaine's. "Can I? Please let me?" He laced his fingered underneath Blaine's boxer briefs and held the bottom of Blaine's ass tightly, in effect slightly spreading his cheeks apart.

"I-Kurt. I don't. I c-" Blaine stammered.

Kurt kissed Blaine softly on the lips and went back to resting their foreheads together. "I'll be gentle. I want you to feel what I felt." Kiss. "I want to do this for you." Kiss.

"Kurt. I…"

"Peer pressure- everyone's doing it," Kurt joked softly. This elicited a smile and a breathy laugh from Blaine.

"And your father was worried I might be pressuring you…"

"The less he knows about how I can't resist your body the better." Kiss. "I know you want it." He rolled his hips forward and Blaine moaned. "Let me give you what you want."

"Ngh. K-kurt."

"Are you really going to deny yourself what you want?" Kiss. Roll.

"Ngh." Blaine had enough of the teasing. He crashed his lips to Kurt's again and pushed him down onto the bed. He wasted no time in crawling on top of the slender boy and straddled him, grinding his cock down hard onto Kurt's arousal. Round and round Blaine's hips twisted. Up and down his groin thrusted.

"Ahhg. Blaine!" Kurt groaned. "Fuck."

"Fuck?" Blaine asked coyly. "That can be arranged." Blaine made quick work of Kurt's jean button and fly and pushed up Kurt's shirt as well. He didn't have the patience to argue with shirt buttons and was relieved when Kurt slipped both his t shirt and button up shirt over his own head. He trailed kisses up Kurt's midsection and after licking each pink nipple, Blaine blew cold air on to each one. He watched them raise to peaks and proceeded to lick and nibble, causing Kurt to gasp in pleasure.

When he slithered himself back, Blaine took Kurt's pants with him. Kurt lifted his legs and helped kick them off. He sat up and pulled Blaine's sweater off, suddenly pissed off that he chose so many layers for Blaine to wear that morning. Blaine let Kurt get three buttons undone on shit oxford shirt before pushing him down again and plunging his face down onto Kurt's left hip bone. He curled his fingers over the top of Kurt's boxer briefs and tugged a little to expose the smooth skin over the bone and dragged his teeth and lips across it.

Kurt thought he heard a growl from Blaine, but his heart was beating so loud that he wasn't sure he could tell for certain if he did. He ran his fingers into Blaine's un-gelled curls and scrunched his hands in them. This got Blaine's attention and looked through his eyelashes at Kurt's hungry eyes. He slid back up Kurt's near naked body and crashed their lips together.

Blaine was positioned between Kurt's legs and he gyrated his hips fervently. His mind wandered for a mere second as he thought about how nervous he was a few minutes ago and now he was dominating Kurt so passionately. _He has that effect on me,_ he thought and his mind went back to kissing and feeling the slender boy. His hand sashayed south and he gripped the cotton fabric encasing what he wanted. Blaine broke out of Kurt's kiss and looked down. "These have to come off," he said between breaths.

"By all means."

Blaine sat up on his heels and pulled the offending article of clothing off. Before he had a chance to lean back down to kiss Kurt again, Kurt put a hand up to stop him. "You're still fully clothed… Strip."

Blaine smiled wide and stood up off the bed. He took in the sight of his creamy skinned boyfriend, completely bare and free of any blemishes. His body was perfect. Blaine saw the radio on the wall and pressed play, not caring what song came on. It was a slow song. Kurt had been last listening to Amy Winehouse. He made sure the volume was soft so that if anyone were to walk by or wake up, they wouldn't suspect they were trying to cover up sounds.

Kurt folded his arms back behind himself and leaned up on his forearms. Blaine unbuttoned the remainder of his buttons very slowly, never leaving Kurt's gaze. He shrugged off the shirt, letting it fall to the ground. When he stepped out of his pants Kurt noticed a shuffle thing he did with his feet to take his socks off without having to bend over and use his hands. _Cute_, Kurt thought.

When Blaine had himself down to just his boxer briefs Kurt sat up, his feet dangling over the bed and pulled himself to Blaine. He looked up at him through heavy lidded eyes and ran his hands, flat, up Blaine's torso. The rippling on his abs tickled Kurt's palms and he leaned forward to kiss each ripple with an open mouth.

Blaine closed his eyes and focused on his breathing because the wetness from Kurt's mouth was making his cock twitch. He didn't want to cum early; he had plans. Kurt, ever so slowly, pulled down Blaine's boxers, dragging his finger nails with them and leaving red lines in their wake. The welcomed sensation made Blaine's head drop back and he stifled a moan.

"Ah. The things I want to do to you," groaned Kurt.

_He just talked dirty to me… That's new. Two can play at this._ Blaine grabbed Kurt's jaw with the space between his thumb and forefinger, forcing him to look up. He crouched down to his eye level and looked into Kurt's icey blue orbs with as much seriousness as he could. "That perfect skin of yours, I'm going to ruin you." He could see the flames ignite in Kurt's eyes.

Blaine scooped Kurt up and dropped him down, back first, higher up on the bed. He kept hold of Kurt's left leg and had it extended onto his shoulder, letting the other one wrap around his waist as he knelt before Kurt. Blaine closed his eyes and swallowed hard before reopening them again when he felt his cock touching Kurt's bare skin. It would take nothing for him to enter Kurt like this, but Blaine had to muster up all the strength he could, not to. He had plans. Instead he turned his face into Kurt's leg and rubbed the side of his face on Kurt's ankle. His legs were really the only things on Kurt's body that had hair. Kurt had kept the rest of his body extremely well groomed.

Kurt felt Blaine's slight stubble press against his bare ankle and with the combination of Blaine's hot breath, it made him shiver. His mouth salivated when he watched Blaine drag his lips down the entire length of the inside of his leg, ending his trail with a hard, open mouth kiss on the underside of Kurt's erection. He brought his head round and up to Kurt's right hip and sucked the soft skin in the mouth, turning it purple. Blaine bit down on the mark that branded his beloved and slowly released the skin through his teeth.

Whether the act was hurting Kurt or not, he wasn't sure, but Kurt clenched his teeth together and hissed inward. Blaine brought his face center, just below Kurt's navel and marked him again. He put his hands flat on Kurt's abs and pushed them upwards and spread them across his chest to the side of his ribcage, just below his underarms. He clenched his fingers and raked his nails down Kurt's ribs, down the side of his waist, stopping at his hips and dug his fingers in leaving claw marks as he held tight.

Without warning Kurt himself being pulled very quickly to Blaine. Their genitals were now completely flushed against one another and the friction caused him to moan. Blaine was now completely on top of him, his legs wrapped tightly around Blaine's waist. His only hope was that Blaine wasn't planning on marking his neck anywhere visible.

Blaine, uncharacteristicly, licked Kurt from the crook of his neck up to his ear, capturing the lobe in his mouth, sucking it as if it were the sweetest candy he'd ever tasted. He released it through his teeth when he heard Kurt moan the sexiest sound he ever heard. Blaine realized he'd been humping and thrusting against Kurt in forceful motions, an action he hadn't known he was doing, he was so focused on ravishing Kurt's body that all concentration had flown out the window.

Blaine kissed Kurt hard on the mouth. Their heads twisted and bobbed, trying to find a way to kiss each other deeper. Their tongues battled each other; the taste of their saliva mingled together; their teeth crashed together every so often when one pushed their face into the other's too hard. When Kurt dragged his nails up Blaine's back, scratching so hard, Blaine could have sworn the boy drew blood, Blaine arched his body up, grabbed both of Kurt's hands and pinned them above Kurt's head, crashing their lips together once more.

Kurt struggled against Blaine and eventually he was able to flip Blaine over onto his back and he straddled his boyfriend, grinding relentlessly against him. Thinking he knew what was to come next, Kurt looked at the nightstand and got off of Blaine to retrieve the drawer contents. He grabbed the box of condoms and a bottle of lubrication that he already had.

Blaine panicked. _That _was not what he had in mind. He was serious when he told Kurt that he wasn't sure. He had to think quickly because he wanted to continue their act, but didn't want to have to explain at that second that intercourse wasn't on the menu for tonight. Ruining the mood and potentially making Kurt cry wasn't part of his plans. Instead, he bolted off the bed in an instant and spun Kurt around. He grabbed the box from Kurt and flicked it behind him, hearing it drop and then slide across the floor, he hoped no one would come looking for the source of the sound. They were already be as quiet as could be. He doubted anyone could hear them as it was. Burt would have come running if he did.

"We don't need these tonight," he said sexily and crashed his lips to Kurt, making him forget the last two seconds ever happened. Kurt kissed him back with anxious energy and Blaine extracted the bottle from Kurt's fingers. _This we can use,_ he thought and backed Kurt back onto the bed.

They were both kneeling on the mattress now. Behind Kurt's back Blaine popped the top of the bottle open and coated his fingers with the slick substance. He didn't wait before placing his index and middle finger onto Kurt's puckered entrance and swirling his fingers around the heat.

Kurt flexed his gluteus muscles and released quickly, pressing his body harder to Blaine and moaning into his mouth. Blaine laid him down gently and brought his hands round front and continued his anal play laying down. He moaned in unison with Kurt and the smiled at the action.

"You want me?" Blaine asked seductively.

"Mmnn. Uh-huh." Kurt licked his lips.

"Say it. Tell me you want me."

"Nhg. I want you. I want you so fucking bad, Blaine."

"You want me to fuck you with my fingers?"

"Uhng! Yes! Fuck me."

"Say my name again."

Kurt was shaking in erotic pleasure now. "Blaine. Ah fuck, Blaine. I love you so fucking much." He groaned out his name one last time and Blaine leaned down, stopping his swirling fingers, and cupped Kurt's face gently with his spare hand. Kurt opened his eyes in confusion and agony, already feeling like he was missing Blaine even though he was still touching him. He met Blaine's honey eyes and saw the tenderness in them. He melted. "I love _you too_, Kurt Hummel." He slid his index finger slowly into Kurt at the same time as gently capturing Kurt's lips in his.

Kurt didn't clench as much as he did that morning and reminded himself to breath. He whimpered under Blaine's touch and Blaine took that as a sign to start moving his finger. He added another before long and to show Kurt that teasing him was over, he curled his fingers slightly and stroked Kurt's pleasure center.

Kurt bucked his hips at the sensation of Blaine touching him and began rolling his hips unconsciously against Blaine, impaling himself onto Blaine's fingers.

This turned Blaine on more and he gyrated his hips feeling the much needed friction in his loins. His lips never left Kurt's and between the friction his dick was getting, and the sound of Kurt's moans, and the sensual kissing on his tongue and sensitive lips, he felt his inner coil tighten. It was begging for release.

Almost as if Kurt could read Blaine's mind, Blaine felt Kurt's hand clasp onto Blaine's cock and pump it in unison with his own gyration. It was like the two had choreographed the whole thing perfectly. Blaine barely extracted his fingers at all now and pushed up as high as he could and just stroked Kurt's prostrate gently over and over, eliciting moan after tantalizing moan.

The boys moaned and groaned hungrily into each other, aching for release and they found it together. Once again, as if choreographed perfectly, the two climaxed together, their cum exploding onto one another.

Their chests heaved as they panted and looked into the other's eyes. Each one wanted to say "I love you" to the other, but this wasn't a moment for words. They were both able to see it in the other's eyes.

Blaine slid his fingers out of Kurt once he felt his entrance stop throbbing and the sensitivity Kurt felt made his breath hitch when he felt Blaine's fingers exit him. "A-a-ah," he stuttered before a smile. He kissed Kurt's sweaty forehead before bringing his eyes back to down to meet Kurt's blue ones. He saw so much in them: Love, relaxation, pleasure, a future, a life with him after a year just out of reach.

Kurt didn't want to move, but he also didn't want semen drying onto his skin or dripping onto his sheets. _We'll still have this moment thirty seconds from now,_ he thought. He broke himself from his reverie and leaned over to his bedside table to grab his container of moist towelettes. Blaine smirked and took two when they were offered to him. He swatted Kurt's hands away gently and wiped his boyfriend's abdomen up himself.

Kurt melted. In the same gesture, he cleaned Blaine's hip and waist of his own semen and took the towelettes from him to throw them in the trash.

He didn't hear Blaine get up from the bed until Blaine was right behind him, still naked, wrapped his arms around to his front and resting his head on Kurt's back. Kurt could feel Blaine's hot face on his own heated skin. The moment was so tender that he felt like he might shed a tear, but didn't. He loved this boy more than he ever thought love could be. His heart still pounded inside his chest. "I love you," his whispered.

"You're my everything," Blaine responded.

Kurt turned around and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. "Forever?"

"Forever." Blaine touched his lips to Kurt's and the two breathed a collective breath hoping to whatever higher power there was that the last statement would remain true for the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p>So, did I reward you well for making you wait, my loves? : ) This was definitely the steamiest they've gotten : ) Please review!<p> 


	47. Chapter 47

I had a really great review from iluvblondes44 telling me that she was listening to Do You Think I'm Sexy while reading chapter 46... I told her I was listening to Amy Winehouse, Back to Black while writing it. If you want a more steamy read of chapter 46, Re-read the chapter listening to that song... it changes a bit and makes it a little more rauchny because there's a certain timeing to the song that makes Klaine's pace erotic. :)

But for now... It's kind of choppy and jumpy, but...

There's got to be a morning after...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47<strong>

Kurt woke up to the sound of Blaine's alarm going off on his phone at 5:00 AM. He was cuddled close to Blaine's chest. Kurt reached across Blaine to the bedside table and grabbed the phone. He turned off the alarm and collapsed back onto Blaine. He groggily, but lightly kissed Blaine's chest, the hair tickling his face. "Blaine. Babe. Come on, Hon, wake up." He kissed his chest more and lightly stroked down Blaine's arm.

Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt and groaned. "Mmm," he moaned as he stretched. "I don't wanna."

Kurt stretched too and yawned. "I know, but if you don't get up and go now, you'll never be able to spend a school night again." He paused, thinking. "And you need to leave before my dad gets up because I still don't know if you sleeping in here was okay. Some part of me thinks that it was a no-no."

Blaine smiled and chuckled breathily. "A no-no?"

"Shush! It's too early for me to edit." He yawned again then kissed Blaine's cheek before standing up and stretching. He turned to drag Blaine out of bed and saw the panicked look on his boyfriend's face. "What's the matter?" he asked.

Blaine's eyes were wide. "I may have gotten a little carried away last night."

"What?" Kurt looked down at his body and gasped. He ran to the mirror to inspect his body. He had a hickey on his collar bone from yesterday morning, a hickey on his hip, another under his navel, bruises around his waist line the size of finger prints, and scratch marks down his sides. "Oh my god!"

Blaine got up and ran to Kurt, running his hands over every mark. "I am so sorry." He truly felt awful. He flexed his back, it felt sore. He quickly turned his head around over his shoulder and looked in the mirror. He had claw marks down his back. Kurt gasped again.

"Holy shit!"

Blaine smirked remember the moment Kurt dragged his nails down Blaine back and. He remembered thinking that Kurt's actions would leave a mark. "We really beat each other up last night."

Kurt jumped into Blaine's arms, suddenly feeling how sore he really was. "How did this happen?"

Blaine chuckled. "Um… you tried to pressure me into having sex with you and I deflected."

Kurt kind of felt guilty. "I'm sorry… about all that." He looked at his back again. "And all that."

He smiled. "It's okay. It'll heal. I'm more worried about you… I ruined you."

Kurt thought for a minute and smiled. "Didn't you say you would?"

"Yes, but I didn't anticipate _actually_ ripping you apart."

"Wait. I'm confused… are we arguing?"

Blaine thought. "I don't know. Are we?"

"I hope not because this would be the dumbest argument ever. I'm not mad at you for what you did and you're not mad at me for what I did, but we both feel guilty. How about we just get dressed?"

The boys dressed quickly. Kurt grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms and snatched the t-shirt Blaine was going to wear to bed the night before from his bag. He pulled it over his head and grinned at Blaine as Blaine smiled adoringly back at him. Kurt all but shoved him out the door and escorted him to Wes' car. "If you don't hurry you'll miss Warbler practice."

Blaine kissed Kurt hard on the mouth, pulling Kurt's head to him by cupping the back of his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too. Drive safe."

"See you Wednesday." They kissed again and Kurt shoved him into the car.

"Go."

Blaine puckered his lips. "One more."

Kurt giggled and leaned into the car, pressing his lips to Blaine's. "Love you. Go."

"Love you too. I'll call you later."

Kurt shut Blaine's car door and blew him a kiss as he watched the BMW drive down the street.

**A few hours later in the car, on their way to school**

Kurt and Finn were driving to school in silence. This was awkward to Kurt because Finn always insisted on music unless he wanted to talk about something. He examined Finn's face. "What's your problem?" he asked.

"You get whatever you want. Burt treats you differently."

"I'm his son, Finn."

"Yeah, I know, but Blaine gets to spend the night in your bed. If I tried that with Rachel, both our parents would flip and give me a lecture on teen pregnancy."

"You would have to actually be having sex together in order for that to happen."

"That's besides the point. It isn't fair."

"Blaine was allowed to spend the night in my bed because he was distraught and shouldn't have been alone."

"Not last night." Kurt stared blankly, hoping Finn hadn't heard anything. _We were quiet, right?_ he thought. "The office door was open this morning and it looked like it hadn't been touched. He didn't sleep there. He slept with you."

Kurt immediately thought of the condoms in his room. "Relax. If it makes you feel better, we did the exact same thing you and Rachel would have done had she slept in your bed."

Finn squinted his eyes, confused. "I'm not following."

"Slept, Finn. We slept. We didn't have sex just like you and Rachel would not be having sex."

"You don't know that."

"No. I do know that. She's a wait until marriage person because she's selfish, even though I love her."

"So you guys sleep in the same bed and actually sleep?"

"Yes."

"I couldn't do that."

"And that is why Blaine is allowed to sleep in my bed."

"That must take an enormous amount of control."

Kurt stayed silent and thought of the night before. _It's not without difficulty._

The ride was silent for the remaining few miles to the school.

**At school before classes began**

Kurt was hanging out at his locker with Tina and Mercedes before first period, not really paying attention to what they were saying. Something about Mike and Tina's date. His mind was too busy wandering back to the shower with Blaine and why his body was going to be achy for the day. He grinned, trying not to smile bigger and give his thoughts away.

**B- Do people always clap me on the back or do I only notice it today because my back was ripped apart last night? Xoxo**

**K- Mercedes gave me a hug and a swear I almost cried from the pain. Xoxo**

**B- Are we in trouble for having a slumber party?**

**K- Only with Finn. He's jealous because Rachel can't sleep in his bed if she slept over. But I honestly don't think my dad knew. You left before he got out of bed.** Kurt glanced up and saw that the girls' attention was held by something going on down the hall.

"Where's you're uniform?" Sue Sylvester asked Zach, who was standing at his locker surrounded by a few cheerios. "You know it's a cheerio regulation to wear your uniform during school hours."

Zach flashed Sue a smile. "Uh, yeah- it's in my locker."

"Your locker isn't your adolescent back, so unless you want to be banned from the next few performances I'd suggest changing your clothes." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Zach, still smiling, wasn't threatened. "See, I would, but polyester doesn't really go with Prada." People were now looking on and their interaction was causing an audience. "And I did have intentions of wearing it this morning, but Marc Jacobs and Calvin Klein were screaming at me from my closet."

"Listen you little Euro implant, I can ruin you," Sue whispers. She raised her voice for the rest of the crowd to hear. "Your back talk has just bought you two practices worth of nothing but laps in those pretty little shoes of yours."

Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes stood watching with mouths gaping.

"What is he doing?" Mercedes asked rhetorically.

"He's, like, so confident. Kids are usually crying by now," added Tina.

"Did he say Prada?" Kurt asked ignoring the other two.

Mercedes and Tina carried on their conversation about how Sue Sylvester could eat Zach alive right now if she wanted and probably get away with it. Kurt interrupted with "I swear I heard him say Marc Jacobs."

Zach laughed. "Unless you want to replace these shoes- and they're prada by the way- they're worth more than all the Cheerio uniforms put together, I won't be doing laps in them."

"You'll run in them or you'll hand in your uniform."

Zach didn't hesitate. He opened his locker and took out a red garment bad. He handed it to a very confused Sue. "Here you go," he said pleasantly.

"Have fun going back to being just the new kid. You just kissed you're chance at greatness away."

Sue was on her way to turn around and storm away, when Zach's voice stopped her. "You know, I think I won't lose any sleep over this because why would I want to train with a National Champion when I've trained with the World Champion? Sorry, but I'm pretty sure you just kissed you're chance away, not me."

"Enjoy unpopularity"

"Enjoy world wide failure."

Sue huffed and stomped off angrily, taking the time to toss a few students into lockers. Zach merely turned back to his group and continued talking like what just happened was nothing.

"Did he just stand up to Sue Sylvester?" Tina asked.

Kurt had to remind himself to not drool from keeping his mouth open for so long. "This is a moment in history. Should we clap?" **K- I think I just witnessed a once in a lifetime event. People Magazine will be sure to be here to get the scoop. **

**B- What happened?**

**K- Your least favorite person just stood up to Sue Sylvester with a smile and didn't bat an eye.**

**B- I'm going to be a good boy and refrain from whatever comments I really want to say.**

**K- I like good boys.**

**B- ; ) I know. My back proves how much you don't like it when I'm a very Very bad boy.**

**K- What does that say about you and my body?** Kurt flicked his eyes up and saw Mercedes trying to peek at his text conversation. He angled himself so she couldn't without letting her know that he did it on purpose. The last thing he wanted was for her to know that something juicy was being discussed.

**B- That I really REALLY like fucking your ass with my fingers and can't be held responsible for the dirty things the sounds that come out of you mouth make me do.**

He felt his skin becoming hot with a blush, but stifled a gasp. **K- So, this is all my fault? Lol**

**B- Yes. 100% your fault.**

**B- And I expect a full apology with your mouth around my dick the next time we're alone.**

He looked up again. The girls were getting suspicious. **K- That can be arranged. I look forward to begging for your forgiveness. **The bell rang just then and he was relieved for more than one reason. The girls weren't going to be able to spend more time trying to peek at his sexts and Blaine couldn't go on more and make him get hard before walking to class.

**K- Oops, bell rang. Text me later. Gotta get to class.**

**B- French right?**

**K- Yes.**

**B- You've got an A+ in the kissing chapter.**

**K- Turning my phone off now. Love you xoxo**

* * *

><p>Thoughts? Please review :) I love them so :) Thanks to anonymous244 for giving me the idea for Finn complaining. I think it's fair for him to wine about this topic.<p>

oh! and why does everyone want Burt to walk in on or overhear Klaine doing the nasty together? Do all of you dislike my smut so much that you want Burt to make sure it never happens again? lol I love all of you so much!


	48. Chapter 48

LauGS asked me to do a whole chapter of Klaine texts… I'm happy to oblige. : ) enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48<strong>

"Can I sit here?"

Kurt looked up from his notebook to see Zach standing at the head of the table before the final bell rang for French class. Zach was smirking as he saw that Kurt was stenciling "Blaine + Kurt" inside a heart. "Uh, sure." Kurt closed his notebook and shifted his things over to make room for Zach to sit.

"So Glee Club is going to New York next week?"

"Not this weekend, but the following weekend."

"Are you guys ready?"

"Not yet, but we will be. Oddly enough, every time we've won, we weren't prepared. We work better under pressure."

"I'm really glad we're talking again."

**B- Did you turn your phone off yet?**

**K- Thanks for reminding me that I didn't turn my ringer off. You're so thoughtful lol**

**B- Sorry, I know you're in class, but I can't stop thinking about you. **

**DALTON**

Blaine returned to his dorm by 6:30 and rushed around his room, making things ready for his day. He laid out his uniform and grabbed a towel and his toiletries to take a short shower. He heard his neighbor already taking up the shower in their shared bathroom so he stripped off his clothes and wrapped the towel around his waist, running to the communal bathroom down the hall. He raced Trent to the last open shower and laughed after he yelled "Mine!" He told Trent to wait because he'd only be a few minutes. The shower next to him became free almost instantly after he started the water and Trent went in that one.

"You missed curfew!" Trent yelled from over the barrier.

"Yeah, Kurt had my dorm keys so I just spent the night at his house."

"Aw! How cute! Anderson and Hummel are playing house." Blaine recognized the voice as Jeff's. "Must make it easier to get some when his parents let you spend the night."

Blaine didn't answer, but behind the safety of the curtain, he smiled. "You didn't answer," called Trent. "Does that mean you are tapping that?" No answer. "Good for you! Not that anyone else had a shot in hell at getting him besides you, but you are one lucky mother fucker to land him."

"I know I am!" Blaine called out. "What do you mean, anyone else? Were there more guys into him than Thad?"

"Are you kidding? I don't think there's a homo at this school that didn't want some part of him. The boys friggen love him."

Blaine rubbed shampoo in his hair and pondered that thought. _How did I miss the Kurt Hummel fan club? _

The chatter died down and once one boy started singing in the shower, they all did. _Go figure,_ Blaine thought. _They __**had **__to start singing Teenage Dream._ Blaine always thought of Kurt when he heard this song. No one else knew that this was their song and since he couldn't get Kurt out of his head, he wasn't surprised to see that his dick was getting harder by the second.

He lathered himself up with soap and closed his eyes, imagining his hand was Kurt's from last night. He grasped himself hard, stroking base to tip. He saw himself laying flat on top on Kurt, gyrating his hips, holding his body tight, and kissing Kurt like it would be their last. Then, letting his mind do as it pleased, he saw himself thrusting into Kurt slowing, looking into his eyes and stroking his face in a tender moment, breaking the barrier between them that had kept them innocent. He kept thrusting his hips forward and back, in and out, over and over, sometimes quickly and sometimes slowly. He could swear he heard Kurt's moans and screams of "I love you" and curse words, and Blaine's name dropping from his lips many times over. Blaine opened his eyes and came back to reality when he let himself go, spilling his ejaculation onto the shower floor. He was breathing heavily, never once letting himself moan in fear someone would know what he'd been doing in his shower stall behind the curtain.

"Holy shit, Anderson!" exclaimed Jeff when Blaine was brushing his teeth at the sink.

"What?"

"What the fuck happened to your back?"

Blaine had almost forgotten. He turned around and saw that the heat of the shower had turned everything bright red. "Oh," he said with the toothbrush in his mouth. "I don't know," was all he could think up.

"Really?" Jeff didn't believe him. "Some animal claws up your back and you somehow didn't notice?"

Blaine blushed. He wanted Jeff to drop it so he turned it into a joke to get him to go away. "Okay, I have a confession. Kurt's been abusing me for months now and I didn't know how to tell someone. He's an animal I tell you!" He pretended to cry. "Save me Jeff! I can't take it anymore!" He collapsed himself onto Jeff and pretended to wail. Jeff just pushed him away.

The two began to laugh. "That's awful. I can't picture Kurt doing anything to hurt anyone. Seriously, what happened?"

Blaine spit the last bit of toothpaste in his mouth and gargled his mouth wash. "I told you," he said, gathering his things. He headed for the door, "Kurt did it," and he walked out.

An hour later found him at Warbler practice before classes were to begin and after a few songs, he was really beginning to feel the repercussions of having his back the way it was. He pulled out his phone in between songs during a time when the council was picking apart certain parts of the performance.

**B- Do people always clap me on the back or do I only notice it today because my back was ripped apart last night? Xoxo**

**K- Mercedes gave me a hug and a swear I almost cried from the pain. Xoxo**

**B- Are we in trouble for having a slumber party?**

**K- Only with Finn. He's jealous because Rachel can't sleep in his bed if she slept over. But I honestly don't think my dad knew. You left before he got out of bed.**

The Warblers did one more song before Wes had closing remarks. Blaine ignored them when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket.

**K- I think I just witnessed a once in a lifetime event. People Magazine will be sure to be here to get the scoop. **

**B- What happened?**

**K- Your least favorite person just stood up to Sue Sylvester with a smile and didn't bat an eye.**

He groaned inwardly at the thought of the blonde haired boy around his boyfriend, but then forced himself to remember that Zach hadn't caused any trouble since the one incident and Kurt insisted that the boy was straight. He took a deep breath and decided to overlook the fact that Kurt mentioned him and try to stay positive. He couldn't control who was in the same hallways at Kurt. **B- I'm going to be a good boy and refrain from whatever comments I really want to say.**

**K- I like good boys.**

Blaine stifled a chuckle. **B- ; ) I know. My back proves how much you don't like it when I'm a very Very bad boy.** He was making a flirty face at the phone. Nick nudged him and Blaine quickly pressed send, scooting over a couple inches, hoping Nick wasn't trying to read the texts.

**K- What does that say about you and my body?**

Blaine really thought about it. How did he really feel about Kurt's delicate and creamy body? How did touching Kurt transform his persona from perfect schoolboy and gentleman to ravenous sex hungry man? He suddenly missed the feel of Kurt's touch. He wanted to be kissing him and pressing his body to Kurt's right now. **B- That I really REALLY like fucking your ass with my fingers and can't be held responsible for the dirty things the sounds that come out of you mouth make me do.** He surprised himself with his boldness of word choice.

**K- So, this is all my fault? Lol**

**B- Yes. 100% your fault.** He came up with an idea to make Kurt laugh and quickly typed out another message before Kurt had a chance to respond.

**B- And I expect a full apology with your mouth around my dick the next time we're alone.** He shivered at the thought of Kurt hollowing out his cheeks, sucking his throbbing cock until every last drop of cum was eradicated.

**K- That can be arranged. I look forward to begging for your forgiveness. **

**K- Oops, bell rang. Text me later. Gotta get to class.**

**B- French right?**

**K- Yes.**

**B- You've got an A+ in the kissing chapter.**

**K- Turning my phone off now. Love you xoxo**

Blaine went to his first period class, Biology. He looked at the syllabus to see what they'd be reviewing for the day: Anatomy. His mind immediately wandered to Kurt and the slender boy's body makeup. Kurt's soft hair, his smooth and perfect skin, his delicate hands and features, his soft pout… _So beautiful,_ he thought and took out his phone. **B- Did you turn your phone off yet?**

**K- Thanks for reminding me that I didn't turn my ringer off. You're so thoughtful lol** He smiled when he got the immediate text back.

**B- Sorry, I know you're in class, but I can't stop thinking about you. **He felt goose bumps raising all over his body. Blaine's mouth began to salivate. _Shit! One night of abusive passion and now I can't friggen concentrate._

**K- I know what you mean.**

**B- I don't think you do. I'm in Biology, we'll be reviewing our Anatomy section and all I can think about is wanting to study **_**your **_**anatomy.**

**K- I think you did a good job of it last night ; )**

He absentmindedly began typing his text, not thinking about whether it was the right thing to send because his mind was replaying the film reel in his head of last night. **B- I want to do it again right now.**

**K- Blaine Anderson, if you make me hard during class you'll be in big trouble.**

He could hear Kurt's hard breathing and erotic moans in his head and it made his trousers tighten. **B- I'm sorry, I don't mean to. Shit my heart is beating fast and my skin is tingling all over.**

**K- Are you okay?**

Blaine began thinking about himself thrusting against Kurt and then Kurt jerking him off the rest of the way. He suddenly wished that he'd taken Kurt up on his offer to have sex. He crossed his legs underneath the classroom table and he was very aware of the amount of people around him. They had no idea of what was going on, but Blaine was beginning to feel his face heat up.

He imagined abandoning his fingers inside of Kurt and rubbing the lubrication oil all over his dick. Then after a reassuring look from Kurt asking him if this was really what he wanted, Blaine would tell him "I want you so bad, Kurt" and let the "I love yous" pour from him as he entered Kurt and thrust into him repeatedly. **B- I think I'm ready**

There was a five minute pause before Kurt sent his reply. It was the longest five minutes of Blaine's life. **K- Ready for what?**

**B- I want to make love to you. I want to fuck you until your eyes roll behind your head and scream my name from releasing the hardest orgasm you've ever had.**

Kurt's reply came after three minutes this time. **K- Friday? After everyone's gone to sleep?**

**B- Friday. Fuck I love you.**

**K- No more than I love you.**

**B- What am I going to do now? I'm in class with a raging hard on and can't think of anything except taking your v-card and ripping it to shreds**

**K- That's a really funny visual. Lol all I'm picturing is you stealing a business card from my wallet and ripping it up childishly.**

**B- I think I'm going to try to pay attention to class… maybe it'll turn me off.**

**K- Good luck**

**B- Thanks, I'll need it.**

* * *

><p>EMSmith also thought it would be funny if Blaine would start thinking about sex and not be able to stop... so I stuck it into this chapter too :) I think it turned out pretty good. :) Please review!<p> 


	49. Chapter 49

And here's what many of you have been waiting over a month for… I've edited this story 3 times, so I'm sorry if there's a bunch wrong with it. : (

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 49<strong>

Monday and Tuesday came and went quickly. By Wednesday, the day of the Warbler/New Directions practice, Blaine felt that he must have masturbated one hundred times. No matter what he did, he couldn't get the thought of Kurt, in various states of undress, out of his head.

**B-I can't wait to see you.** Blaine sent the text when he and the other Warblers were almost at McKinley. Blaine rode in Wes' car with Nick and David.

**K- Meet me at my locker instead of going to the choir room.** Blaine agreed and became very fidgety.

"Did you tell Kurt about the party on Friday, Blaine?" asked Nick from the backseat.

"Party?" Blaine asked confused.

"Beginning of Midterm week… Party hard, study harder… Crathern Hall tradition… any of this ringing a bell?" Wes chimed in.

"Dude, don't tell me you forgot," said David. "You put up such a stink about Kurt not being able to go."

"Yeah sorry about that, by the way," added Wes. "Crathern tradition rules, no outsiders."

"Shit. I did forget. I told Kurt I'd be at his house for dinner."

Nick raised his eyebrows. "I wouldn't skip out, man. Missing out on Crathern tradition is like going against a fraternity. There are consequences."

"Yeah, I know. I'd rather not get whatever all of you decide to dish out for me not going. Man, this sucks. I was really looking forward to hanging out with Kurt." He was hiding his disappointment that Friday was the day Kurt and Blaine planned on having sex for the first time.

"You know," started Nick. "If it weren't for the whole dick thing, I think I could be gay."

Blaine laughed. "That's kind of the point, Nick. Dicks are pretty important to gay guys."

"Yeah, but I mean, you hang with Kurt, right?"

"Yeah."

"You're not always hooking up, right?"

"No, not always."

"Well that's my point. Your boyfriend is your boy. He's your best friend. You just chill with him and then when you're feeling an itch you can't scratch, you get it over with, then go back to chillin."

"It's a bit more than that, Nick." The other boys laughed. "You're so straight you could never be gay. You try doing what you just said with a boyfriend and you'll find yourself being left with that itch you can't scratch for a long time."

"Man, really?"

"I like romancing Kurt. I'm not a get in, get off, and get out, kinda guy. I enjoy taking care of my man."

"Dude, romance? You're such a chick."

Blaine laughed again. "What? You thought that we'd be playing halo, finish a mission, blow each other randomly, and go back to the game without a word?"

"Something like that."

"Dude, I'm straight and even I know that's not how it works," Wes' concluded. The topic changed to Wes and his girlfriend shortly after Nick's embarrassment.

When they arrived at McKinley Blaine did as he was asked and traversed the hallways to get to Kurt's locker while the other Warblers went to the choir room. He rounded the last corner and saw Kurt leaning up against the metal, his arms folded across his chest. He let out a quick whistle to get his boyfriend's attention. Kurt looked up at Blaine and Blaine knew what that look in his eyes meant.

Blaine hurried over and met Kurt with anxiousness. Kurt grabbed Blaine by the shoulders and pressed his lips to Blaine's, parting them and sliding his tongue past the curly haired boy's smooth lips and rolling it around inside his mouth. In one instant Blaine knew what Kurt wanted, why he asked to meet him away from everyone else. "Where?" Blaine asked out of breath, pulling away franticly and then letting Kurt pull him back in.

"I want you so bad," Kurt groaned before latching his lips back onto Blaine's.

"Mmnn. I love you so much." Kiss.

"Wanna get out of here?" Kiss

"Skip?" Kiss.

"No one'll be at my house until six." Kiss.

"Everyone will know we're gone."

Kurt stopping kissing Blaine and looked at him worriedly. "Don't you want me?"

Blaine looked at him nervously and searched Kurt's eyes. Making a quick decision, he pushed away the fear that was creeping up on him. "Was that my car I saw in the parking lot?" He said finally.

Kurt knew what Blaine was really saying: _"I'm nervous, but I want to take this next step with you." _"You sure?" Kurt asked for clarification.

"Definitely. Let's go."

The boys ran to the parking lot and Kurt got in the driver's seat. They sped the whole way to the Hummel residence. Once the door to the house was shut, Kurt slammed Blaine against the door and crushed himself to Blaine's lips. Blaine pushed back and lowered Kurt down onto the stairs. Kurt inched his way up the stairs while beneath the shorter boy.

Blaine moved along with Kurt up and up, stair by stair. They reached the top step and Blaine let Kurt stand. Kurt pulled Blaine down the hall to his bedroom and Blaine shut the door behind him. Kurt was already slipping his shoes off.

Blaine took off his blazer, discarding it on the floor with his loafers. Kurt moved to be near Blaine and began untying his tie while Blaine unbuttoned his cuffs. He got halfway down Blaine's shirt when he heard his phone start ringing. He tried to ignore it, but it was Finn's ringtone. "Gah. Damnit. He's a cock block," Kurt fumed. He shoved his hand in his pocket and took out his phone. He handed it to Blaine. "I'm throwing up. You took me home. He doesn't have to worry. You're staying with me until Dad and Carol get home."

Blaine took the phone and opened the call. "Hi Finn." Kurt continued unbuttoning Blaine's shirt. "Yeah. Sorry. Kurt's not feeling well; he's throwing up." Kurt faked coughing very loudly. "Yeah I took him home. Tell Dave and Wes that I won't be returning with them and I'm sorry." Kurt pushed Blaine's shirt off one side and then the other when Blaine switched sides with the phone.

Not being able to help himself, Kurt trailed kisses down Blaine's neck and began sucking when he reached his boyfriend's sensitive point. Blaine was doing his best to ignore what Kurt was doing, but chuckled slightly when Kurt's lips tickled his neck and he tried to mask it by faking a cough. "No, I'm fine. Allergies." He slipped off Kurt's sweater, tucking the phone between his ear and his shoulder. "No. You should stay. I'll take care of him. Your mom and Burt should be home soon anyway." He tugged Kurt's shirt over his head. Kurt unbuckled Blaine's belt and undid his trousers. Blaine's pants fell to the floor and Kurt palmed Blaine's bulge over his boxer briefs. Blaine's body flinched and he smiled, trying not to laugh again. He suddenly began talking quickly. "Okay. Yup, I will. Bye Finn." He threw the phone onto the desk to his side and looked back at a smiling Kurt. "You're in so much trouble for that."

"Mmm, I hope so." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and planted his lips to the other boy's. What was once frantic movements was now slow and careful, like each one was afraid the other would brake.

"Um, Kurt?" Blaine asked between gentle kisses, once they were both completely naked before each other. "I, um," Blaine gulped. "I know you think I know more about this than you do…" Kurt listened, but remained kissing Blaine softly. "… but I don't really know how-" Kiss. "I mean, I know how to-" Kiss. "I just don't know what-" Kiss. Blaine grabbed Kurt and forced him to look him in the eyes. "How are you so calm? I'm freaking out here."

Kurt saw Blaine's flushed face. Blaine's heart was racing. "I'm hiding it really well. I'm not thinking about how this is the biggest step a teen could take. I'm thinking about how I'm happy to be taking it with you. I'm not thinking about this needs to be perfect. I'm thinking about how much I love you and the motions will just come to us. Even if fumbling is part of the motions."

Blaine took a breath. "You're right." He took another breath, feeling a little calmer. "I love you so much."

Kurt gave him a reassuring smile. "I love _you_ so much." He kissed him tenderly. "What were you trying to ask me before?" He saw a blush creep up Blaine's cheeks.

Blaine took a deep breath, trying not to feel embarrassed by his question. "What position did you want to be in? I know it'd be easier if I was behind you, but this is- kind of, you know- special, and I want to see your face."

"I want to see your face too." Kurt smiled, feeling very content in the moment.

"I always knew you were stronger than me. I crumble."

"You over think. You don't crumble. Remember, this is new to me too, Blaine."

That one little statement melted Blaine's nerves away. Even through Blaine's freak out, Kurt had complete confidence in his boyfriend and that meant the world to Blaine. _This is right,_ Blaine thought. _I'm making the right choice. _

Kurt took out a condom and his bottle of lubrication and put them on the bedside table. Blaine was patient in waiting while he watched Kurt do this before slowly leaning himself against Kurt and puckered his lips softly behind his love's left ear. He trailed kisses along his jaw and then finally entwined his lips with Kurt's parted ones.

Kurt crouched down, something Blaine wasn't expecting, and took hold of Blaine's fully erect cock. He held it tightly and licked the head tantalizingly slow, looking up at Blaine's face through his eyelashes. _When did he become an expert at seduction?_ Blaine thought.

Kurt enveloped Blaine completely and unsheathed after one thrust of his head. A moan escaped Blaine's throat. "Am I forgiven?" Kurt asked.

"Forgiven?" Blaine was confused.

"On Monday you said I owed you an apology." Kurt was acting coy. He sucked him once more. "And this was how I was to apologize." He licked Blaine from base to tip on the underside of Blaine's cock. "So am I forgiven?"

Blaine made Kurt stand. "I think you've just gotten a pass for the next ten times you need to say you're sorry." He cupped Kurt's neck with both hands and pulled his face to his own, kissing him feverishly. He wasn't paying much attention to what Kurt was doing with his hands, until he felt the sensation of Kurt rolling the condom onto Blaine's erection. His breath hitched and the feeling that they were actually going to make love to each other became a very real thing.

"So we don't have to stop when we're ready," he said.

_Did he plan this?_ Blaine thought. _He seems to have thought about it._ He discarded the thought and starting kissing Kurt again while they made their way onto the mattress and under the covers. Blaine grabbed a pillow and put it under Kurt's hips.

Blaine started at Kurt's lips, kissing softly, knowing this would probably hurt his beloved and wanted to make the rest as pleasurable as possible. He reached for the lubrication and held it in his hand as he kissed open mouthed down his neck, down his chest, down, down, down, hiding his head beneath the covers. Blaine slicked his fingers with the liquid and kissed Kurt's hip tenderly before he slowly pushed in his index finger.

He slid his face over and took Kurt into his mouth, adding another finger quicker than normal. Kurt pushed the blankets over Blaine's head and watched his lover head bob up and down, his head twisting on it's way down. His back arched and he dropped his head back, shutting his eyes tight. "Uhng! Oh Fuck." Blaine could feel it whenever Kurt tensed his stomach and released it. The noises being emitted from Kurt was turning him on more and he added a third finger. He moved his fingers slowly, knowing that Kurt had never been stretched this much, but was sure to hit Kurt's spot that forced him to moan again and again.

This was an unusual feeling for Kurt. He couldn't help but moan and scream profanities and Blaine's name and whatever else came out without being able to think first. Kurt felt the burn of three fingers stretching him further than he ever had, but also felt the amazing pleasure of Blaine's mouth sucking his dick and his fingers hitting his prostate. It was both intoxicating and… he didn't know what… painful? Pleasurable? Uncomfortable? Whatever the word, it was more than tolerable.

He laced his fingers in Blaine's curls and tugged on his hair the way he knew turned Blaine on. His stomach was tightening more frequently now and he knew what that meant. Kurt wanted to make this feeling last, so he got Blaine's attention to stop. "Blaine. Baby."

Blaine opened his eyes, looking up at Kurt and releasing him with an audible smack of his lips. Kurt looked so innocent. Blaine smiled closed mouthed, lovingly, his honey eyes melting any and all of Kurt's nerves. He loved the way Blaine could do that with his puppy dog eyes.

Blaine slid his fingers out of Kurt, and lifted his body up to kiss Kurt on the lips. "You're so beautiful." He positioned himself between Kurt's legs. "I love you."

"I love you," Kurt replied.

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked innocently.

"I'm ready," Kurt replied, looking deep into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine waited a beat before using his left hand as a guide to Kurt's puckered entrance and rubbing the excess lube over his cock. He kissed Kurt gently and looked back into his eyes. He inhaled and pushed his sensitive member slowly into Kurt all the way to the hilt, exhaling as he did so. He saw Kurt's eyes go wide and then shut quickly, so Blaine crashed his lips to Kurt's, not knowing any other way to comfort him.

"Mmnn," Kurt moaned. He knew Blaine could sense the amount of pain he was in at the moment, but once again, he felt a conflicting feeling. Blaine was long enough to be already touching his pleasure center, but thick enough to be causing his overstretched skin to burn.

"Tell me when, baby. I don't want to hurt you." It pained Blaine to see Kurt's face and know that he was in pain while Blaine was feeling the most amazing feeling he'd ever felt. He kissed Kurt's cheek and nuzzled his neck.

"S-slow. Fuck me slow."

He kissed him again. "Even in pain, you say the sexiest things."

Kurt tried to giggle, but ended up breathing heavily and smiling. "N-not t-too painful." Blaine felt Kurt move his hips, in effect grinding himself up and down Blaine's shaft.

"Uhng! Oh Fuck you feel so good." Blaine started slowly, trying desperately to hold on to this feeling and not cum early. He wanted this just as much for himself as he wanted it for Kurt. Then he heard it, a different kind of moan from Kurt. A pleasurable one.

"Uh-fuck, Mmnn! Shit. Harder."

Blaine did as he was told. He picked up his speed a bit and thrust harder. "Ahh! Shit, Kurt. Oh fuck you feel amazing." He gyrated his hips with purpose. Burying himself as deep into Kurt as he could, moaning with each thrust. He grew more and more certain he'd lose his fight with holding on with each screaming moan that came from Kurt's mouth. "Oh fuck. Kurt, baby, shit I'm gonna-"

"Uhng! Me too. Faster, Blaine. Make me cum, baby."

Blaine picked up his pace and began pushing his hips against Kurt fast and faster, feeling his skin heating and his stomach tighten to the point it was almost painful.

Kurt screamed and Blaine felt Kurt's warmth spread between their stomachs.

Blaine gave one last thrust and he too exploded. He collapsed onto the tender body of his beloved and they breathed together, riding out the most amazing orgasms of their lives. When Blaine finally softened, he pulled himself out and let Kurt cradle him in his slender arms before moving to clean themselves up.

Those moments between them were better than anything Blaine had ever experienced. No words needed to be said. They were safe in each other's arms. Feelings were sated. No one could ruin this moment for them.

"I love you," cooed Kurt, his breath finally even.

"I love you," Blaine responded. "Always."

"Forever?"

"And ever."

They waited another five minutes before getting up to clean themselves. Kurt dressed in lounge clothes and grabbed his comforter. He tossed a pair of Blaine's own sweatpants that he had stolen from him and a t-shirt. "We'll tell them that I puked on your uniform."

They went downstairs to the living room to wait for his parents to come home and curled up on the couch together, under the comforter. Blaine popped Inception into the DVD player, insisting that it was a great movie on the soul purpose that Leonardo Dicaprio was in it and Kurt didn't argue.

Kurt went to the kitchen and got a glass of water and a glass of ginger ale to make the "I'm sick" scenario look somewhat believable. He grabbed a sleeve of saltines at the last second, hoping it would really be the icing on the cake. He returned to the living room with the items and found Blaine laying on the couch looking completely relaxed. He put everything on the coffee table and joined him on the couch, cuddling up to his chest while Blaine fluffed the comforter around them.

"You look happy," Kurt said with a grin.

"I am happy."

"Was it everything you hoped for?"

"Mmhmm. And more."

"Me too." Kurt put his head back down on Blaine's chest. The movie started and Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. "I'm glad we waited, but I have to say, that if I knew that it felt that good, I would have begged you sooner."

"You did beg me… Last weekend." Kurt giggled.

"Yes, but I meant back in October when I met you."

Kurt giggled more. "Hi, I'm Blaine. These are the Warblers. Want to have sex with me?"

Blaine laughed back at Kurt's impression of him. "See? And you would have said no, and it would have been a disaster." He rubbed Kurt's back. "So I'm glad we waited."

Kurt kept giggling. "I love you."

"No more than I love you." Blaine held Kurt tighter and they remained silent for another twenty minutes before they heard the sounds of car doors shutting outside the house.

"I really hope they believe that I was sick."

"Well, they believe the sleep walking story. That seemed WAY less plausable to me."

"Good point."

"Now shush and look sick."

Kurt gave Blaine a quick peck on the lips and then cudded himself in again just before the front door opened.

* * *

><p>Haha, my loves, I tricked you. You all thought this was going to happen Friday. I hope this turned out okay. Please review!<p> 


	50. Chapter 50

And the afternoon continues... Did they fool Kurt's parents?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50<strong>

"What are you two doing here?" Burt asked, looking curiously at the boys on the couch. "I thought you had glee club."

"He did, Burt," Blaine said pleasantly and stroking Kurt's hair. Kurt was going for a weary look and didn't answer his father. "We had glee practice together today. The Warblers and the New Directions. Kurt wasn't feeling well. I took him home."

"Sorry I threw up on your uniform," Kurt added.

Blaine smiled at Kurt. "It's okay. I can get it dry cleaned."

"Oh. Well, thanks Blaine for bringing Kurt home," Burt said.

"Kurt, why don't I make you some soup?"

"Uh-uh." Kurt shook his head lazily. "No food. Ugh."

"Sorry, Carol. I've been trying to get him to eat these Saltines for the past half hour. He won't budge." Blaine gestured to the coffee table. "Kurt, how about we go outside in the garden? Maybe the fresh air will do you good."

"How come Finn didn't bring you home? As I understand it, are you their star, Blaine?" Burt asked. His eyes were narrowed suspiciously.

Kurt mumbled something indecipherable. Blaine used this moment to think something up. "Finn was already in the choir room. I saw Kurt in the hallway and he didn't look to good. I brought him to the bathroom and he threw up. I told him I'd bring him home and he threw up again. I explained it to Finn when we got here and told him to stay there. He did offer to come home and stay with him though." That was about as close to the truth as it was going to get in Blaine's eyes.

"That's well thoughtful of you, sweetheart." Carol smiled. "You'll be staying for dinner, right?" It wasn't a question. Carol was insisting.

Blaine looked like he was thinking. "I hadn't planned on it because I have a lot of studying to do."

"Nonsense," Burt joined in, his face looking like he'd bought the lie. "You have to eat. Better food here than institution food."

"Stay," Kurt mumbled.

Blaine chuckled as he looked down at Kurt and made a face before looking back up at Burt and Carol. "Thank you. I'll stay, but I'll probably be leaving shortly afterward."

"That's fine. Whenever you feel you have to. Kurt, why don't you go outside with Blaine. He's right. Maybe the fresh air will help you. Burt, you go clean up. You smell like the tire shop."

Burt laughed. "That's 'cause I spent almost ten hours there today wrestling with car grease."

"Kurt, I'm going to get you a sweater. Please try to drink something," Blaine encouraged as if Kurt were actually sick.

Burt watched carefully as the boys got up from the couch. _Okay, they're both fully clothed and Kurt really is moving like he's tired and weak. Maybe they're telling the truth. Plus, I don't think either one would choose to skip glee practice._ He shrugged his shoulders and Blaine followed him upstairs.

Blaine lagged behind slightly, realizing that if Burt looked into Kurt's room as he opened the door, he'd see Kurt's bed unmade, something Kurt only did to get in it, and their clothes strewn across the floor, something Kurt would also never do. _Shit,_ Blaine thought. _We need to be more careful._ Burt walked past Kurt's door without pausing and into the bathroom. Blaine went in Kurt's room and quickly tidied things up their way they were before they arrived. Blaine also tossed his uniform in a bag that Kurt had in his closet to go along with the "I had to change because Kurt threw up on me" story. He looked threw Kurt's drawers and found one sweatshirt, a blue and white Dalton sweatshirt that Blaine recognized as his own. _When did he start taking all of my clothes?_ he laughed to himself as he kept looking and found that the entire drawer he was searching through was entirely made of up of his clothes: T-shirts, a pair of jeans, the sweatshirt, a pair of his pajama bottoms, they all filled the drawer. _My boyfriend, the kleptomaniac._

Blaine took the sweatshirt and looked around the room for more evidence that would prove they were ravishing each other earlier. Blaine remembered taking the bottle of lube with him down the to bottom of the bed and found that down by the foot of the mattress. A strip of one condom and what was left of the wrapper from the one they used were visible just under the bed frame and he picked those up as well. The box was still in the nightstand. He had just made it to the trashcan and dropped the wrapper in the bag when he heard Carol's voice in the hallway. He hid the lube and the condom under the sweatshirt and watched Carol walk past the door.

Carol quickly back tracked her steps and poked her head in, nearly startling Blaine. "Oh, good. You found something. I swear I could never find anything in his wardrobe. There's so many things." Blaine laughed nervously, feeling like a tool for just standing there. "Thank you for bringing him home. That was very thoughtful of you."

"It wasn't anything, really. I was just worried about him."

"He drank the ginger ale downstairs. Thank you for that too. He's waiting for you in the kitchen."

Blaine stood there, not knowing what to do. He couldn't put the items away without Carol seeing him and standing there would give suspicions away so he just walked out into the hallway with the bottle and condom in his hand under the sweatshirt.

His heart was racing as he walked downstairs. Blaine met up with Kurt in the kitchen. Kurt was wearing a devilish expression, feeling very happy with himself for having fooled his parents. He did a pitiful fake cough when he saw Blaine and smiled.

"We have to be more careful next time," Blaine insisted.

"Why?" Kurt asked. "We just got away with it."

"Because we forgot to make your room look like we hadn't even been in it and when I was cleaning it, Carol popped her head in and almost caught me with these in my hand." Blaine removed the sweatshirt to reveal the condom and bottle.

Kurt gasped quietly. "Oh my god! Why do you still have them?"

"Because she was staring at me! I couldn't put them away while she was looking so I just walked out."

Kurt laughed. He couldn't help himself. He held his stomach and giggled. Blaine didn't find it nearly as funny as Kurt. Seeing this, Kurt took Blaine's hand and lead him outside. They sat on the love swing and Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder as Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt.

They swung back and forth in the mid-afternoon/early evening air, smelling the many scents that wafted their way. "How are you feeling?" Blaine finally asked.

"Fine."

"You're not in any pain?"

Kurt thought for a moment and shook his head. "No. I definitely have a feeling that I was stretched to capacity, but it's not painful. Weird, but not painful. I think it has it's own adjective that I don't know yet." He laughed breathily without looking at Blaine. "Do you feel different?"

"Not really. Closer to you, yes, but as a person I don't feel different. I don't know, maybe I thought that losing my virginity meant that I'd feel like I knew something that I didn't before. They always describe being physical with someone for the first time as 'losing your innocence.' I don't feel like I've lost anything."

"Do you feel like you know something that you didn't before?"

Blaine blushed and smiled largely. He tried not to chuckle. "That fucking someone is the most amazing feeling ever."

Kurt smirked. "You should try it the other way around." He looked up at Blaine's eyes. "It's pretty amazing too." He couldn't help the smile that spread wider across his face.

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead. "How long did it hurt for?"

"I don't know really. Not that long. Once it went away, you forget about it instantly. I honestly can't remember what the pain felt like. The pleasure part overshadowed it completely. I almost don't believe I was the first person you did all this stuff with. You really seem to know what you're doing."

"I'm just very observant. If I do something and you react favorably, I store that information and do it again."

Kurt's face seemed to go blank as he stared off. He felt a tingling sensation travel through his body. "Those things, you brought with you…" They were still in Blaine's hand under the sweatshirt in his lap.

"Yeah?" He elongated the word.

"Since you have them." He paused. "It seems a waste not to take advantage of our situation."

Catching on slightly, "Situation?"

"Yeah. My dad will be in the shower for a while scrubbing the grease off him. He usually is in the bathroom for almost an hour after he gets home from work. Carol is probably in the basement doing laundry."

Blaine now understood what Kurt was getting at. "Again?"

Kurt smiled sweetly. "Mmhmm."

Blaine swallowed hard, feeling the familiar feeling in his pants. "Are you kidding? Babe, I'm all for doing it again, but your room is literally next to the bathroom."

"No, I meant out here. No one will see us because we have fences. And no one will hear us."

"Except your neighbors."

"We'll be quiet," Kurt urged. "Why do I feel like you've been fighting me on this? I feel like I'm stealing your innocence because suddenly it's me trying to convince you to take advantage of me, when all you ever do is send me sexy text messages about how you want to be blowing me." Blaine scrunch his face, mentally weighing the pros and cons. "Don't you know by now that I always get what I want?"

Five minutes later found Kurt's chest pressed against the back of the shed. Blaine was positioned behind Kurt gyrating his hips at a steady pace as he pressed the rest of his body tightly to Kurt's back. One arm was wrapped tightly around Kurt's upper torso while the other grasped Kurt's dick, stroking it in motion with his thrusting. One had to keep reminding the other to quiet down because their combined moans would occasionally grow too loud.

"Nnngg." Blaine straighten his poster a bit and the hand holding Kurt's torso fell to his hip, now pushing and pulling Kurt to and fro. "Fuck, Kurt you feel so good."

"Ah! Mmm. I love how you feel inside me."

"You're so- mmnn- tight."

Kurt pressed his palms to the shed wall and began pushing himself harder onto Blaine's full member. "Mm-mm-mm," he moaned uncontrollably.

Blaine's knees were buckling. He felt his stomach tighten more with each plunge of his cock into Kurt, the coil in his core begging to be released. His chest was heaving and a sheen of sweat crossed his forehead. "Fuck, Kurt. Nngg. Shit. Ahh. Baby, I'm- I'm close."

Kurt was shushing Blaine even though he was moaning louder than the curly haired boy behind him. "Mmnn! Me too. Oh fuck, don't stop. Don't stop, I'm right there. Mmnn."

Blaine was out of breath, but sped up his pace. He leaned back against Kurt for support, who in turn collapsed against the wall, and Blaine stroked Kurt faster and faster. It took only a minute for Kurt to come undone and his body slumped inward as his orgasm shot itself to the ground beneath their feet. Blaine had his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist to keep him upright, but then guided Kurt down to his knees as he let himself slide out of his love. Kurt was heaving his breath, but otherwise looked sated. Blaine ripped the condom off and dropped it on the ground. "Come here," he commanded lovingly.

It took Kurt only a second to respond and he immediately impaled his mouth with Blaine's purpling cock. He knew Blaine was close and it wouldn't take very long, not that it mattered. He was still riding high off of his second orgasm in two hours. He could taste the condom on Blaine's skin, but he ignored it, knowing the coming prize would taste so much better.

Blaine twisted his fingers in Kurt's hair as Kurt sucked, hollowing his cheeks out and rolling his tongue on Blaine's ejaculatory vein. Almost two minutes later, Blaine was cumming hard down Kurt's throat. He collapsed in front of Kurt on the ground, not caring that his pants were still at his ankles. They leaned against each other, catching their breaths. Kurt and Blaine finally opened their eyes and looked at one another. They both wore the same expression: lazy in the face, but intense in the eyes.

Blaine huffed out a single laugh. "You're incredible."

Kurt blinked slowly. "I fucking love you."

"Likewise." They smiled into a kiss and slowly stood up to pull their pants up.

They inspected each other for evidence that they might have had a roll in the soil, but found nothing. The lazily tiptoed, hand in hand back to the love swing and cuddled close, happy that they'd just gotten away with round two.

* * *

><p>I figured that I might as well add another smut chapter... Afterall, what else were they going to do? lol Everyone okay with this decision? lol<p>

Please review!


	51. Chapter 51

Okay my loves, this is as good a time as any to let you all know how much I adore each and every one of you. I have now surpassed 50 chapters and I still have kept your interest. I owe a lot of gratitude to all of you for returning time and time again to read my updates. I especially owe a HUGE thank you to those of you who have been reading since day one, this story may not be where it is now had I not been given your support by your consistent reviews. So, 50 chapters and almost 400 reviews later… the story continues. :D

Thank you!-Grace

**Chapter 51**

**The next morning**

Kurt sat in the choir room for their early morning rehearsal bouncing his foot and holding his phone in his hands, waiting for two things: 1) New Directions rehearsal to start and 2) a reply text from Blaine. He was hoping for option two more than the latter.

"You're in a good mood," Mercedes said, breaking Kurt's reverie. "You feeling better? Finn said you were throwing up yesterday."

Kurt couldn't hide his glee from his best friend. "Oh! I'm feeling much better."

"Okay, what's going on? Whenever you use that tone, it means that something else is happening that you're not telling."

Kurt pursed his lips, still not able to smooth out his features. His phone buzzed.

**B-Tell me again why you HAD to go back to McKinley. You could be skipping classes with me and fucking like rabbits in my dorm room at all hours.**

Kurt quickly typed a response. **K- That'd be the life… making love to each other around the clock and flunking out of high school… good plan. :D kidding. Xoxo**

"I'm going to take your phone and flush it if you don't spill the beans," Mercedes insisted.

Kurt looked around him, taking note of the proximity of other people around him. "Okay, but you have to swear not to say anything."

"Ooo! Juicy news! I'm your diary. Spill."

Kurt took a breath and leaned in, cupping his hand to the outside of his mouth and Mercedes' ear. He whispered as gently as he could without screaming in gleefulness. "I'm not a virgin any more." He leaned back and smiled into his fist. That was the first time he said that statement out loud.

"What?"

"Shh!" A couple of faces looked at them and turned back to what they were doing.

"When?" Mercedes covered her mouth in awe with her hand.

"Yesterday. I wasn't actually sick, sorry for ditching the group, but the moment kind of raised itself and we took it… twice."

"Oh my god!" The faces looked back again.

"Cedes, stop, you're attracting attention to the conversation."

**B- I think you should come over after school.**

**K- Don't you have a test tomorrow?**

**B- Nope. All done. Tomorrow's classes are all review for midterms next week. I can study you if you'll let me.**

"Wow," she said quieter. "For real? You two…"

"Mmhmm," he mused, still smiling. **K- I hope you know studying and screwing me blind are two completely different things.**

"What was it like?"

Kurt glanced around again. "Effing amazing. So much better than I ever imagined. My dad had the talk with me months ago, before Blaine and I got together, and he said 'once you start doing this, you not gonna wanna stop.'" He paused for a second and made a face. "Honey, he was right." Mercedes giggled. "I can't get enough of him. We freaking did it twice yesterday. If I didn't think we'd get caught, I would have been begging for more."

**B- Call it what you want. Either way I want you in my bed, naked, by 4:30. Any chance of that being a reality?**

**K- I'll ask Finn for the car and ask my dad if I can go.**

"Oh my…"

"I know!"

"Was it, like, weird after?"

"No. Not at all. We were able to talk about it comfortably and everything. Mainly we cuddled a lot."

**B- You can always not ask and tell him that you were sleeping walking. I hear that works like a charm for you. Lol**

**K- Hey it worked didn't it? Would you rather I told him the truth? Sorry I tracked in half the soil in the garden Dad, I was too busy sucking my boyfriend's dick at 2 AM to notice. Yeah, that'd go over well.**

**B- Please come? You're all I can think about. I need to be inside you.**

**K- Are you going to make me beg for it again? I'll punch you in the balls if you do.**

**B- I give you permission to do so if I in any way try to stop you.**

"Kurt, phone away. Rehearsal is starting," Mr. Shuester urged.

**K- Rehearsal's starting. Talk to you later. Love you! Xoxo** Kurt turned the ringer off his phone and put his phone in his pocket. He tuned in to what Mr. Sheuster was saying at the point of him saying that a new member was joining.

"Normally, I'd be a little apt to deny an audition so late in the season. Especially since the end of our competition season will be in a week, but I heard this guy sing and I really think that he can do nothing, but help our odds. New Directions, meet your new Baritone: Zach Jefferson."

Zach waltzed in, smiling his perfect pearly white teeth. Everyone looked happy to have him there. Kurt didn't know if he was indifferent or something else. He'd heard him sing before and knew that he was talented, but he imagined Blaine to be less than enthused having Zach in the same room when they have Warbler/New Direction practice.

"Zach," Mr Sheuster clapped the blonde haired boy on the shoulder, "tradition here is to sing for the group once you join. Got something in your back pocket?"

"Sure." Zach smiled again. Half the girls swooned. Zach walked over to the guitars and selected one. He pulled the strap over his head and stood front and center in the room. "This is called Can't Stand It by Never Shout Never."

**Baby I love you. I never want to let you go**

**The more I think about**

**The more I want to let you know**

**That everything you do it super duper cute**

**And I can't stand it**

He began strutting toward the seated choir members and stopped in front of Quinn and Santana.

**I've been searching for a girl that's just like you**

**Cause I know that your heart is true**

Zach winked at them and moved on to Tina, who sat in the second row.

**Baby I love you. I never want to let you go**

**The more I think about**

**The more I want to let you know**

**That everything you do it super duper cute**

**And I can't stand it**

She blushed and averted eye contact. This made Zach smile and he nodded to Mike. He returned to the front of the room.

**Let's sell all our stuff and run away**

**To sail the ocean blue**

**Then you'll know **

**That my heart is true Yeah**

**Baby I love you. I never want to let you go**

**The more I think about**

**The more I want to let you know**

**That everything you do it super duper cute**

**And I can't stand it**

He slowed his tempo down and looked in Kurt and Mercedes direction.

**You, you got me where you want me**

**Cause I'll do anything to please you**

**Just to make it through another year**

**You, I saw you across the room**

**And I knew that this was going to blossom**

**Into something beautiful**

**You're beautiful.**

He stopped playing and began doing a series of finger snaps and hand claps while singing the next verse.

**Baby I love you. I never want to let you go**

**The more I think about**

**The more I want to let you know**

**That everything you do it super duper cute**

**And I can't stand it**

Zach started strumming again with enthusiasm. He had the run of the room, everyone bopping along to the song in some form.

**Baby I love you. I never want to let you go**

**The more I think about**

**The more I want to let you know**

**That everything you do it super duper cute**

**And I can't stand it**

**And I can't stand it**

**No I can't stand it.**

He strummed his last chord and smiled brightly at the site of all the New Direction members on their feet and clapping. He looked up at Kurt, who was also standing, but not clapping nearly as fervently as everyone else. He didn't look impressed, but merely satisfied. _You really are stubborn aren't you?_ He thought.

Zach took a seat next to Quinn. When rehearsal was over he caught up with Kurt in the hallway. "You're not easy to impress are you?"

"I've already heard you sing, remember? I know what you sound like. Singing a cutesy song isn't going to bring tears to my eyes." Kurt started walking to his locker with Zach in tow. "Maybe you should stop trying to impress me. I'm starting to get the impression that you're a closet case." He laughed at his joke.

"I'm not closeted. I'm 100% comfortable in my sexuality. I just can't get over you and I not being able to have a conversation that doesn't include you looking annoyed." They reached Kurt's locker. "I aim to please and it bothers me that there's no pleasing you."

"That's because you bug me." Kurt continued to have a big smile on his face.

Zach laughed audibly. "What do I do that bugs you?"

Kurt thought and laughed harder. "You know, I don't even know anymore."

"I must have caught you at the right time because you're in a really good mood. You're usually borderline pissed whenever you see me."

"Well, seeing you is what makes me borderline pissed. I can't help it; it's a knee jerk reaction by now."

"And today?"

"I'm in a good mood today. I could get slammed into a locker and probably not even notice." Both boys started walking towards their first period class together. "So you got a thing for Quinn?" He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket and his mind automatically started tuning Zach out.

**B- Is it 4:30 yet?**

**K- Mmm skipping sounds really good right about now.**

**B- Talk dirty to me**

**K- I'm in a hallway, headed to French class, where I sit next to your BFF**

**B- Don't care. I want dirty sexts.**

**K- I think you've forgotten that I'm that one who gets what he wants. You get to suffer.**

**B- Baby, I'm gonna make you feel so good later. Mmnn! I can cum in my pants now just remembering you pounding your ass onto me in the garden.**

**K- Blaine! What the hell have you done with my boyfriend? **

**B- I swallowed him whole. Just like I'm going to do to your perfect cock before I fuck you so hard, Baby.**

**K- asdfghjkl I want you to be fucking me now so hard and deep that I can't stand straight.**

**K- Was that good enough? Cause that's all you're getting. I'm sitting in class, shaking because I'm trying to think of dead kittens so I won't have a hard on between Zach and Mercedes.**

**B- Go to the bathroom. I'll totally have phone sex with you.**

**K- Blaine, please. I'm asking you to stop. I love what you're doing. Really I do, but I am really uncomfortable right now with people around me.**

**B- : (**

**K- I'm really sorry. You can talk like that all you want when I'm around, but I'd rather not have someone looking over my shoulder and see the words "fuck, sex, or hard," on my screen.**

**B- Are you really sitting next to Zach?**

**K- Yes.**

**B- Are you two becoming friends?**

**K- I don't know. We talk now, but our conversations are usually two minutes long total.**

**B- Do you want to be his friend?**

**K- I don't know.**

**B- Think about it and let me know. I'd rather be prepared to hear about him in your life if you told me, than to be surprised.**

**K- I'll keep you posted.**

**B- See you at 4:30? X^D**

**K- We'll see.**

**B- Love you.**

**K- I love you.**

* * *

><p>Before you say that Blaine is acting OOC, he's not... Kurt just created a monster :P and he was only playing a game. He quickly went back to himself when Kurt asked him to stop. :)<p>

I'm still tetering on if I want Kurt to go to Dalton tonight because I feel like I've had a lot of smut chapters recently... I don't want it to seem too smutty in a short cluster... what do you think, my loves? One more saucy, raunchy, sexy session in Dalton? Or should I make them cool off for a night? Please let me know!


	52. Chapter 52

Sorry this took so long, my loves. I've spent the last few days working on a later chapter that really needed a lot of attention and not a one night once over. Then I heard a song and got another idea for a chapter coming after that and I wrote a few pages for that. No sex in this chapter, sorry, but I am rewarding your patience and love with what you ALL insisted happen :D Kurt's going to Dalton this afternoon. Here's the long overdue chapter 52... :D oh! And much thanks to SkittishKitten for giving me review 400. ~LOVE!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 52<strong>

The end of Thursday classes came and Kurt found himself running to Finn's locker. "Hey Finn!" he called out.

Finn was loading his schoolbag up with his school books and laughing to something Puck had said. He looked over his left shoulder toward where Kurt was.

"Finn, do you need the car?"

"Uh, kinda. Puck's coming over for some Halo, then Zach's coming over for the math tutor thing for both of us. I need it to bring Puck over and drive him home."

"If I drove you guys home and arranged for Zach to bring Puck back to his house after tutoring, can I take the car?"

"You going to Dalton again?"

"Yes."

"That's so not fair. Burt lets you do anything you want with no question."

"I get straight A's and help him in the shop from time to time."

"Does he know Blaine spent the night in your bed last Sunday?"

"Dude!" Puck encouraged. "Not that it's something I want to know or anything, but way to go. At least one of us is getting some, cause everyone knows Rachel ain't given up it up until her wedding day and Lauren is holding out on me."

"I'm not… getting some," Kurt lied._ I'm getting a lot._ "Finn, it's nothing against, you, but Carol can't exactly tell me what to do cause I'm seventeen and I'm not her kid, and my Dad doesn't tell you yes or no on anything more than the rules of the house. It's your mom that tells you what you can and can't do. It sucks that your mom is so strict." Kurt squinted his eyes. "Which is weird because she's so sweet."

"I know," Finn added. "It's weird how you don't notice she tells you no until after she leaves the room."

"So can I?"

"What?"

"Take the car. Please Finn? I'll owe you one, I swear."

"What are you so desperate to go do there anyway?" Finn asked without assumption.

Kurt blushed before thinking up something to say that didn't closely resemble 'I want to fuck my boyfriend's brains out.' "Do I need a reason to want to see my boyfriend that I don't have the luxury of seeing everyday before, during, and after school?"

"Dude, don't be a cock block," Puck advised Finn, putting his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Give him the car and let him get his wick dipped."

"Man, I don't need to know that about my brother."

"Then hand over the keys and I'll stop saying things about Kurt going to Dalton to go balls deep in some curly headed Warbler."

"Puckerman, I swear to God, I will kill you." Finn took the keys out of his pocket and handed them to Kurt. "Zach better be okay with driving Puck home."

"Got it. I'll meet you both at the car in five minutes." Kurt ran through the hallways, hoping to catch Zach still in the classroom of their last class. _God, I'm freakin lucky,_ he thought to himself when he saw Zach talking to their teacher. He waited for the conversation to be finished and overlooked the big smile on Zach's face when he saw Kurt.

"You waited for me?" Zach asked curiously.

"No. Well, kinda. I mean, I left, but then I came back because I have a question. It's more of a favor."

Zach continued to smile closed mouth through Kurt's rambling. "Alright, shoot."

"Okay, so you'll be at my house later tutoring Puck and Finn, right?"

"Yeah."

"I really want to take the car that Finn and I share to Dalton tonight, but I can only do that if Finn doesn't need it to take Puckerman home."

"Kurt, are you asking me to take Noah home when I leave?"

"Yes. Please? I'll owe you one big time. Oh! And I wouldn't call him Noah if you want to keep your legs."

Zach chuckled. "Sure, I'll drive him home and thanks for the tip."

"Great thanks! Sorry, I gotta go. See you tomorrow. I really do owe you one." Before Zach had a chance to reply, Kurt was running to the parking lot.

Kurt dropped Finn and Puck off at his house and ran to his bedroom to grab a few condoms and his bottle of lubrication because he didn't know if Blaine had either at his dorm. He shoved them in is shoulder bag and raced back out to the car, calling "Thanks Finn!" and "See you guys later!" on his way out.

He drove to Burt's shop and rushed into the garage, finding his father bent under the hood of a car. "Dad!" he yelled, hoping his father would hear his voice over the loud sound of the power tools he was using. He yelled a couple more times and Burt finally looked up.

"Hey kiddo, what are you doin' here? I could use your help if you want some extra cash." Burt greeted his son with a smile.

"Oh," Kurt immediately felt bad for asking to go somewhere now that his father told him he could use his help. "I'm really sorry, Dad. I actually wanted to ask you if I could skip out on dinner tonight and go see Blaine. I can help you tomorrow, if you still want it."

Burt looked slightly disappointed, but said Kurt could go anyway. "Oh and Kurt!" Kurt was already halfway to the door but turned back immediately. "I'll extend your curfew an hour if you make me a cup of coffee and promise me that you'll work here from right after school until six."

"Ohmygodyeah." It came out sounding like one word. Kurt began brewing the coffee and pulled his phone out.

**K- I'm leaving for Dalton in 5 minutes. Dad is giving me an extra hour with you! I don't have to be home until 11. Now we have more time for sexy times ; )**

Blaine sent an immediate text back. **B- Actually I have something different in mind tonight. I wouldn't plan on spending the whole afternoon and evening in my bed.** Blaine was chuckling on his end and continued the text in a second send. **B- and on my floor, in my shower, on my desk, up against the wall, on the hood of my car, behind a curtain in the common room, on different parts of the piano in the Warbler room…**

Kurt jumped on his first text immediately, smiling and blushing at, but trying to overlook the second text. **K-What? No! you said if you in any way said no to me, I get to punch you in the balls. I will be arriving and greeting you with a clenched fist.**

**B- Yes, I know. I'm telling you no. I have a surprise for you first. I know I demanded you naked in my bed by 4:30 but I want something better.**

**K- There's better? Pretty sure you shoving me chest and face first onto my shed wall and impaling me with your enormous dick over and over tops everything right now. **

**B- I wish you could see my face right now ; )**

**B- It's been a while since we've had a date. I feel like I should show you how much I love being with you as Kurt before showing you how much I love being with your body.**

**K- So you're going to take me out and butter me up before expecting I put out?**

**B- Pretty much**

**K- What if I said I'm not that kind of girl? I don't pop my cork for every guy I see.**

**B- I got you flowers**

**K- I don't put out for money, honey**

**B- There's also a gift**

**K- Okay so clearly I am NOW that kind of girl. If the gift comes in a robin's egg blue box, I will be your slave.**

Blaine looked over to the box wrapped in a white bow, sitting on his desk and smiled. **B- Don't go trying to guess because if the gift isn't from tiffany's then you'll feel bad for feeing disappointed and I'll feel like crap for not getting you something you really wanted. I put thought into this.**

**K- You're right. I'm sorry. I won't punch you in the balls now. Okay, Dad's got his coffee now, so I'm leaving. See you in an hour! Xoxo**

**B- Can't wait! Drive safe! Love you so much xoxo**

* * *

><p>The next chapter won't take me as long to get out, I PROMISE! Hopefully you'll either have it later today or tomorrow morning. I would have included the date and post date, but this chapter would have been mega long. Nothing but Klainebows for the next twoish chapters<p>

OH! And can I express how jealous I am of Dublin Ireland for getting to see a Klaine kiss on stage? That would have been amazing to see live. Who gets to see that? Dublin, that's who. I am uber jealous because that skit was both adorable and awesome.


	53. Chapter 53

Date night part 2... Good times ensue… don't forget to review.

Haha I'm a poet!

**Chapter 53**

Kurt froze once he stepped fully into the room. The sound of the door closing didn't break his stare at the ribbon wrapped box on Blaine's desk. Blaine smiled, knowing what had caught his boyfriend's eye. "See something you like?" Blaine asked coyly.

Kurt brought his fingers up to his lips, pointed at the box, then brought them back to his smiling mouth. "Th-the box." He smiled wider. "It's robin's egg blue."

Blaine slid past the giddy body and gently put the square box in his palm. It was big enough to cover the square of his hand. He turned and presented it to Kurt exactly as it was. "I ordered it after our date three weeks ago. It just came in today."

"What- What is it?"

Blaine chuckled and placed the box in Kurt's palm. "It's yours is what it is. Now open it."

Kurt squealed and untied the bow very carefully. He paused before taking the lid off of the box and took a gasped breath, smiling again.

"Open it!" Blaine exclaimed happily. "I'm excited too, you know."

"Okay. One. Two. Three. Oh, Blaine." Out of the box he extracted a white gold rectangle linked bracelet. The design of the metal made it look like the gold links were braided. "Blaine, it's beautiful."

Blaine took the jewelry from his lover's equally delicate fingers and clasped it around Kurt's left wrist. "A beautiful design for a beautiful future designer." When he worked the clasp shut Blaine kept hold of Kurt's hand and kissed the back of it at the knuckles. He looked up into Kurt's glistening eyes. "You like it?"

"I love it."

"I wanted it in rose gold, to match that blush that I love so much, but it didn't come in that color and I know yellow gold doesn't go with your skin tone."

Kurt touched the metal with his right hand then grabbed Blaine's face. He pulled the olive skinned boy to his lips and pressed his body to Blaine's.

Blaine, against his better judgment, let Kurt back him up against his desk, careening his head back the forth, his tongue begging for entrance. _God, his skin smells so good,_ Blaine thought. He felt the familiar feeling of arousal course through his body and he pushed his face forward to pull it back again and break Kurt's kiss. "Babe. Kurt. Baby, stop."

Kurt kissed under Blaine's ear, which sent a shiver down Blaine's body. "No," Kurt answered to Blaine's demand and kissed open mouth again.

"Yes. Please stop. Let me romance you first."

"You did." Kurt traced the outline of Blaine's ear with his tongue. "Bracelet. Very romantic." He sucked Blaine's earlobe in his mouth and nibbled, licked, and sucked a moan out of Blaine.

"Mmnn. Kurt. More."

"You want more?" Kurt asked, releasing Blaine's ear and focusing back onto his lips.

"Yes. No." Blaine was finding it hard to concentrate when Kurt knew his weaknesses so well.

"Well, which is it? Yes or no?" Kurt kissed Blaine in the soft spot under his jaw hard, nibbling at the skin gently.

"S-st. Mmnn." Blaine didn't have the strength to push Kurt away.

"Stay? Stop? Stick my tongue down your throat? I'd be happy with two out of the three options."

"D-Date."

"Today is Thursday."

"D-Date f-first."

Kurt pulled away from his tortuous kisses and pouted. "Make love to me first."

Blaine found his bearings again and breathed. He gave Kurt a peck on the lips. "Date first. Let me love you right this time."

Kurt made a 'hmrf' noise and crossed his arms across his chest, still pouting. "So where we going out to?"

"Well, I have desert here, but if your hungry we can eat at out next stop."

"Where's that?"

"Whirlwind."

"The salad place? Not that I'm against salad, but why? That doesn't seem like your kind of place."

"Wes' girlfriend's band is playing there. I thought it would be fun to spend some time with our friends while listening to live music, or we can sit at a table alone in the corner and make moon eyes at each other while listening to live music."

"As long as I can admire my new bracelet, I'll go anywhere."

Blaine and Kurt walked hand in hand to the student parking lot. Kurt kept wiggling is wrist to see the shine of his new item that was sure to be the only thing he would repeatedly wear with every outfit. They reached Blaine's mustang and Blaine opened the passenger side door for Kurt.

They arrived at the hippy looking, multi colored lit restaurant. The dining room was filled with out of uniform Dalton Academy and Crawford Country Day students dancing on the dance floor and eating at the tables. Blaine chose a table for two in the corner, mostly because it was one of the only tables left. Kurt mentioned being hungry so the two of them ordered food.

The waitress mentioned that, even though it was a salad and it shouldn't normally take long to make or get out to them, they were backed up with orders because they couldn't find the people the orders belonged to, the kids had moved the dining room around, and their orders would hopefully be out in twenty minutes. Blaine assured the waitress that they wouldn't move their table and if they weren't sitting then to just leave the food on the table. He apologized for his classmates and promised big tips from at least the male customers.

The waitress left the table, thanking Blaine for being so sweet, and Blaine caught Kurt playing with his new bracelet. "You really like it?" Blaine asked, raising his voice above the music.

Kurt looked up and smiled. "It's perfect. I love it. Not too girly, but it doesn't scream tough guy."

"Wanna dance?" It dawned on Blaine that he had never seen Kurt dance outside of showchoir choreography. Kurt looked at him awkwardly. "Can you dance?"

"Um… I can, but not in the sense that it looks like I'm dancing. He guestered with his head over to the crowd. "Not like them."

Blaine turned around and saw three camps of dancers. One camp was a group of girls, not all of them could dance well, but they were enjoying themselves and some looked like they were birds of prey trying to attract a mate. Another camp was of all boys do thing the same thing, except with much more effect. The last group were of Dalton boys with their girlfriend, most of whom where Crawford girls and they were pressed together, having dance floor sex completely clothed. Blaine stood up and extended his hand out to Kurt. "Come on," he said with a smile.

Kurt took his boyfriend's hand and obliged his request. Just before they reached the floor, the music slowed down and the band began playing Ingrid Michaelson's The Way I Am. Without hesitating, Blaine pulled Kurt to him close and wrapped his hands around Kurt's waist. He tucked his chin into the crook of Kurt's neck. Kurt stiffened and enveloped Blaine's shoulders.

"What's the matter?" Blaine asked.

"I've never slow danced with a boy before. Finn, at my Dad's wedding doesn't count because we were barely touching and he's my brother."

"It's just like slow dancing with a girl."

"Haven't done that either."

"It's easy. Just hold me and sway with the music. I won't change it up on you, so no worries. Just relax and enjoy the closeness of being held by someone."

**If you were falling, then I would catch you**

**You need a light, I'd find a match.**

"I can do that." Kurt eased the tension in his body and rested the side of his face against the side of Blaine's head.

**Cause I love the way you say good morning**

**And you take me the way I am.**

The boys shifted this weight from foot to foot, in effect turning in a circle slightly. Blaine caught the sight of Thad and James huddle together, looking like they were deep in conversation, and he closed his eyes, breathing Kurt in. He could remember this smell forever.

**If you are chilly, here take my sweater.**

**Your head is aching, I'll make it better.**

Kurt loved this song. He started to hum the melody and ended up singing softly to Blaine.

**Cause I love the way you call me baby.**

**And you take me the way I am.**

Kurt cuddled closer when he felt Blaine's arms tighten around him while one hand slid up to the middle of his back.

**I'd buy you Rogaine when you start losing all your hair **

**Sew on patches to all you tear.**

Blaine took over the song and sang into Kurt's shoulder.

**Cause I love you more than I could ever promise.**

**And you take me the way I am.**

**You take me the way I am.**

**You take me the way I am.**

The song ended and Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much."

The band announced they'd be taking a break and the music picked back up via playlist. A hip hop song came on and everyone pretty much went nuts, gyrating on the dance floor.

Blaine didn't let go of Kurt, but repositioned himself with one leg between Kurt's. Kurt felt Blaine's hips roll against his and Kurt stiffened again. "What are you doing?" he asked hurriedly.

"Um. Dancing with you?"

"We can't dance like that."

"We're not at a regular dance, Kurt. We're not going to get beat up."

"We're un public."

"At a private school function. Can't I dance with my boyfriend?" Kurt stepped away from Blaine and looked at him. Blaine saw the worried expression on Kurt's face. He took his hands and looked at him comfortingly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm just not used to being able to be as PDA as we have been as of late."

"Look around." Blaine gestured to the other teens. "I want to dance with you as care free as they are."

"You want to have clothed sex on the dance floor?"

Blaine thought about Kurt's last question. "Hmm. Yep."

"Oh-mygod!" a girl squealed.

The boys directed their attention to a gorgeous brunette who was staring at Kurt and Blaine. She was standing with two other girls. "Can I help you?" Blaine asked cautiously.

"That's the bracelet that my brother was looking at. May I?" she asked, directing her question at Kurt.

"Uh, sure?" he held his hand out to her and she took it, inspecting the bauble around his wrist without touching.

"Tiffany's right?"

Kurt got excited again. "Yeah."

"My mom gets stuff from there all the time from my dad and my brother was just looking at that same bracelet. He wants it so bad. I think he's too butch to pull it off, but it's beautiful on you though."

"My boyfriend picked it out." He flicked his eyes over to Blaine.

"See, why can't I find someone to lavish me like this?" the girl said, now allowing herself to drop Kurt's hand. "I'm Candy."

"Kurt. This is Blaine."

"These are Lola, and Amber."

"You go to Crawford?"

"Yup. You guys are Warblers with my brother."

"Oh! Who's your brother?" Blaine asked.

"James. He's right over there with his… well, Thad. He told me that he wasn't his boyfriend, but they're together all the time and I caught them making out a couple times. I wish I didn't think of my brother as a whore."

"I'm sorry for your lineage," Kurt said, making it sound a little more than a whisper.

Candy giggled. "Sometimes, I say the same thing. Oo! Our food's out finally. Thanks for letting me look. Bye guys!"

The girls left and Blaine mentioned something to Kurt about "food on the table" and led him back to their table.

"Do you think Thad and James are an item?" Kurt asked before spearing salad in him mouth.

"No. They're probably just friend's with benefits."

"They're always together though. It makes me nervous. Two people as creepy as them shouldn't occupy the same space."

"I try not to worry about it. What's the worst that could happen? They gossip and get jealous? Thad can't have you and James can't have me even if he wanted me."

"He does want you."

"Not gonna happen, Baby."

They finished their salads while dropping the subject and laughing about different things between bites.

**Across the room:**

The whole site of the two brunettes made James and Thad want to puke.

"What was your sister doing talking to them?" Thad asked.

"No idea."

"Remind me why we're here again."

"Because I'm keeping an eye on Candy and you want to get laid tonight."

"Is she still calling me your boyfriend?"

"No. I told her we had an arrangement and nothing more than friendship." James took a sip of his diet coke.

"Good, cause the last thing I need is for people to think I'm taken. I'm a player, but not a cheater."

James laughed. "Gee, wouldn't want to sully your reputation."

"Just shut up and stop staring at Blaine if you're really watching your sister."

"Trying. She's surrounding herself with girls and he should be surrounded by me."

"Still don't know why it's him you want because I guarantee you he's a lousy lay."

"You can't guarantee because you never did anything but feel him up."

"If there's one thing going for him, it's the size of his dick. I'll give him that much. Kurt on the other hand, I'm curious about. He keeps himself so well covered that I have no guesses what he looks like under those designer clothes."

"Ugh, who cares?" James groaned.

"I care. I told you, I want to break that porcelain doll into a million pieces and see how bendable it is. Imagine how creamy his skin would feel holding onto it and pounding yourself into him as he's bent completely over."

"I'd rather not."

"As opposed to?"

"If I could just fuck Blaine's face once… mm-mm. Those puppy eyes of his. I'd kill someone to see him look at me while I fucked him or jerked him off."

"You've thought about this."

"Every night."

"Even with me?"

"Sometimes, but only since you came up with that idea last week."

"We're still on, right?"

"Hell yeah."

**Back at Kurt and Blaine's table:**

Kurt checked his phone really quick.

"Expecting to hear from someone?" Blaine asked, smiling into his water class.

"No, just checking the time."

"Are you bored?" Blaine put his glass down after taking the last sip from the glass.

"No. Not at all." Kurt covered Blaine's hand with his own. "Force of habit when you're on a time schedule."

"I almost forgot. It's been so long since we've had to worry about time or missing each other. That benefit concert was the best thing to happen to our relationship as far as time goes." They paused and stared at each other before Wes and his girlfriend Kate approached their table.

"Hey guys!" Kate greeted happily.

"Hi!" Both Kurt and Blaine said at the same time.

"Blaine you coming?"

"Oh yeah!" He turned to Kurt. "I'll be back. I have another gift for you." He looked up at Wes. "Will you keep him company?"

"Sure."

Blaine leaned forward and gave Kurt a peck on the lips before disappearing with Kate. "Do you know what he's up to?"

"Yup."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Nope." Wes knew Kurt would be able to pull it out of him so he remained silent until Kurt saw Blaine on stage with Kate and her band.

He smiled brightly and sat up straight. He glance at Wes and saw the proud look on his face. Wes felt the same thing about Kate performing as Kurt did about Blaine.

The music began. Kate was playing the piano while Blaine stood center stage, holding the microphone on it's stand. It was a song Kurt didn't recognize. Blaine looked directly at Kurt.

**When I saw your face**

**It was like a space**

**In my heart was filled**

**It's like I knew**

**From the very start**

**That you were every other part of me**

**It's like I have loved you since**

**From the moment when**

**Since time began**

**You fill my heart**

**Oh, love of mine**

**Why did it take so long to find**

**Your touch**

**Hope was never gone**

**Even though it took so long**

**To find you**

**Because I have loved you since**

**From the moment when**

**Since time began**

**And I have loved you since**

**From the moment when**

**Since time began**

**You fill my heart**

**And I have loved you since**

**From the moment when**

**Since time began**

**And I have loved you since**

**From the moment when**

**Since time began**

**And I have loved you since**

**From the moment when**

**Since time began**

**You fill my heart**

The crowd of teens clapped and cheered. The Warblers hooted and hollered for their fellow mate. Blaine turned and hugged Kate before hopping off the stage and heading for Kurt. He walked through the crowd of people, who clapped him on the shoulders and back. Girls swooned and failed at their attempts to get his attention. He made his way to Kurt and swept him up in a hug. Wes took this opportunity to leave them alone.

"That was amazing. Thank you so much." Kurt was gushing.

"I love you."

"I love you."

"Do you want to get out of here?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

"What's next?"

"Dessert."

"Where are we going for dessert?"

"Back to the dorms."

"What's for dessert?"

"I'm looking at it." Blaine paid the check and made sure he tipped the waitress generously.

Two sets of eyes watched the two boys exit the building from the across the room. "Gross. I hate feelings," James spat out.

"Then Blaine isn't the one for you because that's all he's about." Thad was inspecting his nails and glancing up to watch Kurt's ass on it's way out of sight.

"We'll see."

"You sure you want to go through with it? If it's a huge let down and you get caught, it'll ruin you and you'll end up with nothing," Thad warned.

"Oh I'm sure."

"He's a bit of an obsession for you, isn't he?" Thad asked with a grin, knowing all about obsession.

"Without a doubt. I will have him, believe me when I say that. And there's nothing that twinkling fairy can do about it." Thad went back to inspecting his nails, not caring either way if James got what he wanted.

**Outside the restaurant**

Holding Kurt's hand tightly they hopped in the car and drove off back towards Dalton. They arrived in the fifteen minutes it took to drive back and Blaine parked his car, feeling lucky that he got a good parking spot since a lot of other people were still at the restaurant. Blaine hopped out of the car and ran to the other side to open the door for Kurt. He was feeling chivalrous.

Kurt watched the car door open, but didn't move to get out. Instead he looked up at Blaine with en expression that Blaine knew to be Kurt's "Can I have a kiss?" face. Blaine was happy to oblige and leaned his head in to give Kurt a sweet, brush of his lips, but the fair skinned boy laced his fingers in Blaine's curls and kept Blaine's face to his own. Their lips parted instinctually and Kurt felt Blaine's tongue lightly grazing his bottom lip. He opened his mouth, Blaine immediately followed along and slid his tongue into Kurt's mouth, touching Kurt's tongue and sliding it back into his own mouth.

Over and over Blaine twisted his head, opening and closing his mouth, slipping his tongue in and taking it back. Not willing to let Blaine go, Kurt kept his fingers in Blaine's hair. "Mmnn. Come inside the car," Kurt commanded between kisses.

Without leaving Kurt's lips, Blaine dipped his body into the car and pressed a button to the right side of Kurt's legs, dropping the back of the seat completely. He broke away from Kurt's mouth for only a moment and shut the car door. When he returned to kissing Kurt, he felt the excitement growing in Kurt's pants and he rewarded it with a slow, deliberate, gyration.

Kurt began mewling beneath Blaine, into his mouth. Blaine would be smiling if he could because this was a particular favorite of his. Being on top of Kurt and feeling him tremble beneath him. Kurt finally let go of Blaine's hair and brought his hands down to Blaine's ass grabbing it tightly and moving his hands along with Blaine's thrusts, as if guiding him the way he wished.

"Uhng! Blaine!" The feeling of Blaine's erect cock on his thigh, busting to get out of it's cloth prison was too much for Kurt. He could feel his stomach tightening and loosening again and again to the point of it getting painful. He moaned out for release.

"Fuck Blaine. Oh, Blaine. Uhng! Blaine I want you inside me."

Blaine loved hearing his name being called out by Kurt. He rewarded him with a slow, hard push of his hips.

"Honey, I'm going to cum in my pants. Uhng! Don't stop. Mmnn, you feel so good."

No sooner than Kurt finished saying that, their movement stopped to the sound of tapping on the window. David, Trent, and Jeff were standing outside the car. Blaine groaned and buried his face so they others wouldn't see his skin turn scarlet.

"Hey love birds," David called through the window. "We were on our way in and were wondering if you were going to come, but it looks like you're already on your way."

Kurt saw the smirk on David's face. He was teasing his friend on purpose. Trent was looking on with a raised eyebrow as if he were enjoying the show and Jeff just looked stunned to be seeing two guys go at it the way Kurt and Blaine were. Kurt wasn't amused. He was very much annoyed. He made a face and flipped up his middle finger at David, vowing that he'd get back at him for ruining his almost orgasm.

The boys left, chuckling to themselves as the headed toward David's car. Kurt dropped his head all the way back. Blaine turned his head to face Kurt and brought his left hand up to stroke the side of Kurt's face. "I guess voyeurism is a bad idea in a school parking lot," Blaine said with a giggle in his voice.

"I'm going to kill David."

"Baby, no. It's fine. He's just being a boy."

"We should probably get up before anyone else sees us, shouldn't we?"

"Can we wait a few minutes?"

"I don't wanna wait to start undressing you."

"I don't want to walk through hallways with a raging hard-on."

Blaine expected Kurt to rebuttal with a witty comeback, but instead he kissed Blaine tenderly, opening and closing his mouth, tasting the salad dressing in his saliva, and moaning quietly.

Blaine responded by kissing him back with equal tenderness and couldn't stop his hips from moving his groin against Kurt again. He worked his hips slow and gracefully, not as dramatic as his usual pushes and pulls.

"Mmnn. What I wouldn't give for you to be wearing a kilt right now."

"Ng. Why?"

"I could fuck you with our clothes and no one would know."

"Uhng. That's so hot. I'll have to keep that in mind."

"I fucking love you. I want to make love to you so hard." Blaine's gyrations became more deliberate and he added more pressure. "Mmnn." He licked his lips and began nibbling Kurt's neck. "Imagine me screwing you right now." Blaine trust against Kurt's enclosed cock hard, his pace quickening. Kurt responded with a loud moan, his breathing becoming ragged and mewling. "Imagine my dick inside you, filling you completely. Fulfilling your every need. Tell me how much you need it."

"Uhng!"

"Say it. Tell me you need it."

"Ohh! Blaine I fucking needed your cock. I'm empty with out you."

"Keep going. Talk dirty to me." Blaine began grunting as he worked his mouth expertly around Kurt's ears and neck and gyrated his hips, making sure this feeling would last.

"Oh-Ohh. I can't wait to get inside to impale myself on your gorgeous dick. You're fucking huge dick. Uhng I want it in my mouth."

"Yeah."

"In my ass. I fucking need your dick. Cum for me, Baby Uhgn! Mmnn! I want your cum."

In a weird moment, but in the sexiest voice Kurt ever heard Blaine make, Blaine asked, "Can I call you names?"

Kurt didn't care what Blaine called him, as long as he didn't stop what he was doing. He just wanted the release that he knew was soon to come. "Yes. Anything, Baby."

"You want me to cum?" He thrust excruciatingly hard for Kurt and the slamming sensation sent his moans into a tizzy.

"Shit. Yes. I want your cum so bad."

"You're such a slut, aren't you, you little cum slut."

"Uhng. Fuck me harder! I want it so bad."

Blaine wasn't sure what came over him, or why he wanted to use such an awful word to describe his lover, but it sounded sexy coming out of his mouth and Kurt played along. Blaine thrust harder against Kurt and he knew a few more of those would send him over the edge. "Like this?" he asked grinding harder than he ever had. "Fuck you like this, my fucking slut?" He tried as hard as he could to hold himself together so that he wouldn't climax before Kurt.

"Ahhh. Yes. Oh Fuck yes. Like that. Shit! Mmnn. Ahh Fuck Blaine I'm- uhng I'm- Fuck I'm cumming."

_Thank God_! Blaine thought because he couldn't hold it in any longer and his pants dampened at the feel of Kurt's throbbing cock beneath his. He ground down and rode out his own throbbing orgasm.

Kurt held onto Blaine tightly and couldn't stop himself from dropping Blaine's name from his lips throughout his entire orgasm. Blaine eyes rolled behind his head at the sound of "Fuck Blaine" and "Oh Blaine." He couldn't get enough of hearing Kurt say his name.

When their breathing returned to normal and Blaine went back to smiling lazily and stroking Kurt's hair, Kurt smiled back at Blaine and said, "I hope that was just the dish that the real dessert gets served on."

"Not full yet?" Blaine asked with a smirk.

"No. Definitely not full."

"Good." Blaine placed a tiny kiss on Kurt's nose. "Because this wasn't even planned. I know you like arts and crafts so dessert has a bit of an art feel to it."

"Should I even ask?"

"No. But you'll like it. It's delicious."

"Do we need to wash up before dessert?" Kurt asked hinting toward a round in the shower.

"No, but we will after."

"What do you have planned Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine popped the door open and began scooting out of the car. "Come on." He held out his hand. "I'll show you."

* * *

><p>So the one planned chapter turned into three. This was a very involved date : ) Up next: part three of date night… any ideas on what should go down? :p one thing's for sure, thanks to a suggestion by ilovebookshowboutyou but there's room more ;p<p>

Oh the song was Fill My Heart by Jason Walker. So pretty!


	54. Chapter 54

Sorry for the delay :( Please forgive me?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 54<strong>

"So what's for dessert?" Kurt asked once they had settled themselves in Blaine's dorm.

Blaine cheshired and went to his mini fridge. He pulled out a tray of what looked like paint containers and put them on his desk. He then went to his closet and grabbed an old sheet and laid it out on the floor. In his desk drawers were paint brushes of different sizes and a couple of child sized tooth brushes. Kurt was confused as he watched his boyfriend set these items up on the floor.

"You're not so bored with our love life already that we're role playing now, are you?" Kurt asked.

Blaine continued to grin, not giving anything away from his plan. "No." He waltz up to his boyfriend and in a very comfortable move, like it was nothing, unbuttoned Kurt's vest and slid it off his shoulders. Then he pulled Kurt's white T-shirt over his head, leaving his beloved bare-chested.

"Okay, can you please explain what you're doing 'cause peeling my clothes off without seducing me is really confusing me. I don't know if I'm supposed to be hard, soft, turned on, or indifferent."

"I'm setting my artwork station up." Blaine grabbed Kurt's belt in the same fashion as when taking off the other items. He smiled at the clinking sound the belt made.

Kurt took a step back, not smiling, but exuding bedroom eyes. Blaine stepped forward and Kurt took another step back. This pattern continued until Kurt couldn't back up anymore and Blaine took the final step to close the distance between them with a seductive expression.

Blaine finished unbuckling the belt and he unbuttoned Kurt's black skinny jeans. He pulled his own shirt over his head and undid his belt buckle and pants. He pushed his pants down and kicked them to the side before pulling Kurt's jeans down. He kissed the hollow of Kurt's neck and looked up at him with smiling eyes.

It was looks and moments like this that made Kurt positive that Blaine loved him and no one else. "Don't move," Blaine sweetly commanded.

Kurt did as he was asked. He stayed leaning against the wall, following Blaine's every movement with his eyes. The entire tray went into Blaine's microwave for a short amount of seconds. Blaine selected a paint brush, that appeared to never have been used and a red paint bottle and returned to Kurt, still standing very close and dipped the tip of the brush in the paint.

Kurt stayed silent, but watched Blaine very carefully. He had no idea what was going on, and wasn't sure if he should be turn on or nervous.

Blaine began speaking in a low voice, his eyes focusing on his actions, trying to act aloof and seductive at the same time. "I found this set of paints online a little bit ago and they came in the mail at the same time as your bracelet." He took the brush and started drawing it across the front of Kurt's left shoulder. He re-dipped the brushed and went back to the pattern he was making. "They're flavored and edible."

Kurt's lips were parted and realized that whatever Blaine was doing was extremely sexy. The feel of the brush was making his skin tingle, the intimacy of how close Blaine was to him was making his heart race, and the smell of Blaine's skin so close along with the sound of his voice was making him become very aroused. He tried to turn his head to look at what Blaine was painting on him, but Blaine stopped him by taking the bristles of the brush and tapping them to Kurt's lips. It startled Kurt and he put his head back the way it was.

He licked his lips. "Strawberry," Kurt said.

Blaine smiled. "Mmhmm. My favorite." He had an idea and re-dipped the brush lightly and turned his attention to Kurt's face. "Open please?" Kurt parted his lips again slightly. Blaine touched the brush to Kurt's lips and painted them red. He blew on the paint for a moment to make it dry, but caught Kurt's eyes. He hesitated for a mere second before bringing his mouth to Kurt's.

Still wet with paint, Kurt's mouth was slippery and utterly delicious. The combination of knowing the lips he was kissing were Kurt's, the taste of Kurt's saliva, and the taste of the paint was enough to swell Blaine's loins a little. He pulled back, seeing the faint red color smudged around his mouth. He wanted to lick the paint away, but thought better of it because he didn't know if it would be weird. Instead, he took Kurt by the hand and guided him to the sheet on the floor.

Kurt followed without problem and knelt down onto the white fabric. Blaine reached over to his bedside table and pressed play on a remote control. His ipod dock turned on and began playing what Blaine called his Boyfriend Mix. "It's a playlist of songs and artists we both like along with some songs that reminded me of you," he told him once. He put the remote back where it was and he began looking through the rest of the paints.

Kurt did the same. He inspected each one. There was a Blueberry, Vanilla, Orange, Strawberry, Banana, Grape, Chocolate, a green one that was labeled Watermelon, and a light teal colored one that read Cotton Candy. When he was done, he went for the Watermelon paint and started swirling a brush in the container.

After a half hour, Kurt had a vanilla, white paint on his face from Blaine drawing lines all over it to make him look like a tribal member, tiny green dots all down one arm from Blaine spraying it on him using the toothbrush, and various designs and marks all over his legs and body. Blaine had more smudge marks than designs because he wouldn't stop touching things or pressing his body to Kurt's. He was very proud of his tribal marks on Kurt's face so he tried to be very careful when he kissed Kurt on the lips.

The whole experience of being a human canvas was very relaxing and exciting at the same time for both boys. They stayed silent for most of the time and the tension broke whenever they caught eyes with one other. _Who knew painting could be so sexy and intimate?_ Kurt thought happily.

At one point Kurt made Blaine lay down on his back so he could paint his stomach. In, what Blaine found to be the most adorable thing ever, Kurt took the grape paint and drew a single line from Blaine's mouth, down his jaw and neck, down his chest and abdomen, and stopping at his waist band line. When Blaine asked what it was, Kurt replied, "It's a happy trail. It's a path that leads to the happiest place on Earth."

Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt on top of him, smudging and meshing whatever wet paint was on both of their bodies. "Nope. Pretty sure this is the happiest place on Earth. This right here." Kurt leaned his head down and gently kissed Blaine on the lips.

**Outside Blaine's room**

While Kurt and Blaine were having their paint filled bliss in Blaine's dorm room, Thad and James were hanging around Blaine's room outside the door.

"I'm bored," James announced.

"I'm not," said James, who was doing the main part of the loitering. He was listening intently for what might be going on inside the room. So far all he mostly heard was music and a few comments here and there that didn't make sense.

"Is this really all you do? Spy on them and hope that Kurt is going to magically leave his arm candy and go for a one night stand with you?"

"I see it more as an extra studies class. I try to see things from all angles so when the time comes that I can make my move, I'll know exactly what to do. Bedding him isn't like everyone else. I can make a straight guy question his sexuality without batting an eye, but Kurt- he's an entirely different breed."

"You mean that you already tried everything else and nothing worked."

"You could put it that way."

"I'm still bored. I'm going back to my room. You can come if you want."

"Nah. I'm going to listen in some more. I'll come over later."

"Ugh! Seriously. I'm not sure what I see in you. You're pathetic. You're either coming with me now and I'll overlook this one last time or don't come over later. I don't wait around for ass; ass waits around for me."

"Excuse me?" Thad flashed James an annoyed look. "Bitch, please. I'm pathetic? Who gave you the idea on how to split them up? Who pretty much set the entire thing up for you to the point all you have to do is show up? I'm pathetic? Fuck you, I'm resourceful." He got in James' face. "I'm the mother fucking brain to any plan any meddling fuck in this school wants to pull off smoothly. You may think you're the shit with your wannabe Collin Ferrell looks, but don't forget that you wouldn't mean shit at this school if I didn't put you where you are."

James backed down. "Sorry." He looked Thad in the face and took a step back. "Of course I know that nothing we're going to do would be possible without you. I'm just bored, stressed, and a little jealous."

"Don't go getting jealous. What you and I have works without feelings."

"I don't have feelings for you. I'm just saying that I want you in my room without that fucking uniform on and you'd rather listen behind a closed door. So yeah, it makes me re-evaluate my rank. What's better: my bedroom skills or Kurt not knowing you exist right now?"

"Well, you just annoyed the fuck out of me with the pathetic comment, so right now listening behind a closed door ranks higher than you."

"Come on. You know you want me fucking you senseless."

"Not tonight. I'll see you in the morning."

James looked at Thad for a minute, unmoving, making sure Thad was being serious. He was. He swallowed all the spit his mouth, making it dry, and sighed. "Fine."

Thad remained in the same position, watching James walk away. _I made that bitch. He needs a reality check every now and then._ He turned back to the door and got an idea. He glance back down the hall and James was already out of site. Thad knocked on the door.

**Inside the room**

Kurt was giggling at the feeling of Blaine gently dragging the paintbrush across his skin. Blaine had taken to sitting behind Kurt and painting designs on his back. Right now he was focusing on tracing his hand in strawberry paint on Kurt's right shoulder blade and then filling it in with the other colors. Kurt kept squirming at how ticklish the brush was making him.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Both boys looked up at the door. "Go away," Blaine called out, thinking it would be one of his dorm mates.

"Blaine, I need to talk to you."

"Thad?" Kurt asked quietly to Blaine.

"Really. Go away," Blaine said looking down at the mess the near naked boys were making.

"It's important."

"I'm busy and I'm sure it can wait a few hours."

"There's something I need to tell you. I'm being nice enough to come to you in person. The least you can do is listen. If you don't want to hear it now, I won't care to say it later."

"Ugh." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and grabbed his pants off the floor. "Wait a second. I'll be right there." He slipped his pants on and opened the door once his belt was fastened.

Blaine opened the door and stood in the doorway, blocking Kurt from view. "What?" he asked.

Thad was staring at Blaine's half naked form, covered in nearly every paint color of the rainbow, most of it smudged. It only annoyed Blaine more that Thad took the time to rake his eyes over Blaine's body even after he said that he was busy. "Wow," Thad gushed. "Talk about art imitating life." His eyes were wide.

"I'm busy. What. Do. You. Want?"

Thad put on a caring face. He shook his head like he was shaking the horny feeling out. "Sorry for interrupting you. I know you're in there with Kurt, but I wanted to tell you about James."

"What about him?" Blaine looked like this was definitely a topic that could have waited.

"I've been spending a lot of time with him lately and I gotta say, Blaine, that you should really be careful when it comes to him."

"I'm pretty sure I can handle myself. I've taken him down before." He crossed his arms across his chest.

"Yeah. You punched him. I know. What I mean is: he's obsessed with you. Like, unhealthy obsessed and I'm just afraid that he might try something again. I just wanted to warn you."

Blaine shifted his eyes back and forth with one eyebrow raised in a disbelieving expression. "Why are you telling me this? Aren't you two like BFFs or something? His sister seems to think that you're an item. Why do you care?"

"I care because his obsession with you is freaky. He won't stop staring at you, he doesn't shut up about you, he's got this vendetta against Kurt, and, as a friend, I'm worried about him and what he might do."

"Thanks for the tip. Are we done?"

Thad could tell that Blaine didn't believe him. "Um. Yeah. That's all. Just be really careful around James okay?"

'Uh-huh." He went back into his room and shut the door with a wigged out expression. "That was useless and annoying," Blaine said to Kurt as he took his pants back off.

Outside the door, Thad was smiling. _Good. Now when James breaks them up, Kurt will see me in a positive light because I tried to help._ He grinned wildly as he slid his feet down the hall. _Pathetic my ass. Let's see how easy it is when Blaine won't be spending time near you, James. That's what you get for crossing me, Fucker._

Kurt was still sitting on the floor with his knees tucked up to his chest. He looked up at his boyfriend as Blaine peeled his pants off his legs and listened to him rant about how talking to Thad was a waste of time. Blaine finally stopped complaining when he heard Kurt laughing quietly. "What's so funny?" he asked looking at Kurt's painted face, smudged arms, and paint spackled neck.

Kurt giggled some more. "You," he laughed, rubbing a tear from under his eye, smudging some of the paint. "It's impossible to take you seriously with all that paint on your body." Kurt stood up and scooted over to a newly half naked Blaine. He leaned down as if to kiss Blaine, but quickly shifted his head over to the side of Blaine's face and licked his cheek. "Mmm. Chocolate."

Blaine scrunched his face at the feeling of Kurt's wet tongue on his cheek. He glanced over at the clock on his bedside table. "It's 8:30. Do you want to paint more or clean up?"

Kurt made a noise like he was thinking. "Just to clarify, clean up means shower, right?"

"Of course. I'm sure you'd never subject your clothes to the pain of being put over paint covered skin."

"You know me so well." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him with parted lips. He darted his tongue out and grazed Blaine's tongue and roof of his mouth. He could taste a trace of yellow paint. "You taste like banana."

"You taste like vanilla." They chuckled together. "Shower?"

"Yes please." Kurt smiled.

Five minutes later found them staring at each other's face as the warm water turned hot and steam enveloped them both. Blaine tugged Kurt towards him to pull him under the water and watched as the white paint ran off from his face almost instantly.

Blaine took his loofa and covered it in his body wash. Without a word being said between by either boy, Blaine meticulously scrubbed Kurt all over as gently as he could. When he was finished with the loofa, Blaine used his hands and rubbed the soap in, it wasn't necessary, but it made his heart race to touch Kurt like that.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's bottle of shampoo and squirted some in his hand. While Blaine rubbed Kurt's soapy body, Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's curls and washed his hair. He made Blaine step under the water stream and rinsed it out for him.

When Blaine opened his eyes, he saw Kurt making motion for the loofa. A feeling rushed through him and he cupped Kurt's neck and pulled Kurt to him. He opened his mouth and Kurt followed with the same action. He plunged his tongue into Kurt's mouth, massaging Kurt's tongue with his own. He took it back into his mouth when he would close his mouth and reopen it again.

Kurt fought Blaine's tongue for dominance as if the feeling would go away if he were to surrender. Blaine held Kurt close by his waist with his other arm and both boys were able to feel the other's bodily reaction to their steamy kiss. Kurt moaned quietly into Blaine's mouth and he returned the sound with a low groan. He dipped his hips and raised them up again, causing friction between his and Kurt's groins.

Another moan came from Kurt. This one was less sweet and more animalistic. He pulled himself away. "We should finish up in the shower," Kurt said innocently.

"Okay," Blaine said equally as innocent.

Kurt washed and conditioned his hair quickly while Blaine washed his body and conditioned his curls. It took two minutes for both boys to be finished and Kurt to be pressed up against the shower wall, his lips and neck being devoured by Blaine.

Blaine crouched down, dragging his lips down Kurt's body with him. He spread Kurt's knees apart slightly and licked up the inside of Kurt's thigh. He felt Kurt's entire body shiver and he did it again to the other leg. He grasped Kurt's smooth erection in his hand and drew his lips to Kurt's testicles. He moaned and sucked one into his mouth as he began pumping Kurt's dick in his hand.

Kurt's reaction to Blaine sucking the sensitive body part was priceless to Blaine, as Kurt nearly screamed "oh my god" before a series of curse words and moans. It only encouraged him more to continue in his movements. He leaned his head back slightly and let Kurt fall out of his mouth. He knelt up and leveled his face with Kurt's pulsatingly hard dick. Blaine wasted no time in taking Kurt back into his mouth and in one motion, Blaine took all of Kurt's cock into his mouth and Kurt writhed at the feeling of Blaine's teeth dragging the length of his manhood when Blaine pulled out. "Fuck," Kurt groaned. "Oh God fuck."

Blaine, without warning, plunged his head all the way down again and slipped one finger up into Kurt. Kurt elicited multiple moans and curses as Blaine added a second finger.

Kurt could feel the coil in his stomach tightening after five minutes of Blaine sucking and swirling his tongue while fingering his ass rapidly. He forcefully grasped Blaine's hair when he felt he was close. "Oh fuck. B-Blaine. Ahh. I- Oh shit. Blaine s-stop. Fuck Blaine. We need to stop." Blaine didn't stop so Kurt pulled Blaine's head back by his wet curls. "S-stop, baby."

Blaine looked up with a concerned expression and took his fingers out of Kurt, the feeling of which made Kurt tremble and moan. "Come here," Kurt commanded using his hand to help gesture his order. Blaine stood and crashed his lips to Kurt's.

"Why didn't you let me finish?" Blaine asked between kisses.

"I didn't want your fingers to make me cum."

Blaine understood the message and wrapped his arms around Kurt, latching his lips onto Kurt's neck. He stopped and looked back up the Kurt's face. "Do you want to continue this in my room?"

"I brought condoms."

"I have some."

"You do?"

"I bought some earlier today." He crushed himself to Kurt again and Kurt reached to turn the water off. They exited the shower and Kurt was walked out of the bathroom backwards by Blaine who was still kissing him. Blaine guided Kurt to his bed and let him fall back onto it, not caring that both of them were dripping wet.

Blaine reached into his bedside table while Kurt meandered his way up the bed on his back. He took out a single condom and ripped the wrapper open with the help of his teeth because his fingers were too slippery. He waited no time in rolling the encasing onto his hard cock and when he went to grab his bottle of lubrication he saw Kurt already sitting up and holding it. Blaine watched hungrily as Kurt pooled the oil on his hand and tossed it back into the drawer before reaching forward and rubbing it onto Blaine by jerking him off. "I fucking love you." Thinking that Kurt was both sexy and generous by that one act, he tackled him down to the mattress by crashing his lips to Kurt's.

Blaine hitched Kurt's legs around his hips without letting go of Kurt's mouth. "I want you so bad," Blaine groaned.

"Take me. Uhng Take me. I need you inside me now."

Blaine reached a hand between them and used it to guide his dick to Kurt's puckered entrance. He could feel the heat radiating from it. He inhaled a few times; the act of making love still made him nervous, but he loved having this connecting act with the man he loved. For a short while, they were one and that is what calmed Blaine's nerves. That even though it felt amazing, the physical feeling felt like nothing compared to the emotional feeling of going through it together. He opened his eyes and looked into Kurt's pleading face before pushing himself in.

Kurt gasped and moaned in both pain and pleasure. He was getting used to the initial feeling, but he was still new to it, only having been stretched to capacity twice before. "Are you okay, my love?" Blaine asked tenderly and breathing heavily.

Kurt exhaled hard. "Mmnn. Yes." He opened his eyes and saw Blaine's face above him looking for reasurrance to start moving. Blaine brought one hand up to Kurt's face and cupped his cheek before kissing Kurt gently on the lips once.

"I love you," Kurt said.

Blaine pulled out a little and pushed back in, watching Kurt's facial features. "I love you." He was shaking from pleasure and being cold from wetness. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"Keep going, Blaine. Mmnn. You feel so good inside me."

Blaine began slow, pulling out only a few inches and then pushing back in as deep as he could, knowing he'd be hitting Kurt's pleasure spot with every thrust. "You're so sexy when you talk like that."

"Mmnn! Come here." Blaine leaned all the way forward, pulling out all the way to his head and then pushing back in as he did what Kurt asked. "Oh fuck! Hunhg. Shit you feel so good." Blaine continued his motions until he felt Kurt pushing him to his side. "Roll with me. I want to try top."

"Okay." He said it simply because he didn't have the ability to think clearly and come up with a different answer. Blaine allowed Kurt to push him to the side and Kurt scrambled to settle himself enough to sit up while straddling Blaine and still being completely filled by Blaine.

Kurt eventually sat upright and felt Blaine's dick completely against his prostate. He moaned loudly and his eyes rolled behind his head momentarily. "Holy fuck!" he screamed.

Blaine's eyes rolled as well. "Nngg! I know, my love. Fuck you feel amazing." Blaine opened his eyes again when he felt Kurt grabbing Blaine's hands and interlocking their fingers. "You're so beautiful," Blaine said as calm as he could, but still out of breath.

"I love you."

"I love you."

Kurt used their laced hands as leverage and he pushed himself up, almost sitting completely off of Blaine's dick and he dropped himself down back onto it. They both screamed out in pleasure. Kurt kept doing this over and over until Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He was in so much pleasure that it was becoming painful. Instead, he grabbed Kurt by the hips, and bucked his own hips up. He fucked Kurt rapidly, thrusting up and slamming into his beloved hard. "Oh fuck!" he moaned. "Oh fuck! Kurt you're so fucking tight. I fucking love you so much. Ahh! Shit you feel so fucking good!"

Kurt could barely contain his pleasure. He was practically screaming curse words and moans at the top of his lungs. "Nngg! Uhng-Uhng-Uhng. Ah! Fuck me! Shit just like that. Right there. Ahh right there, Blaine. Ooohh! Ahh!"

Blaine let out one last moan before feeling a pool of warmth on his abdomen and chest and Kurt's cries of release was enough to send him into his own pleasure spiral. His tight coil in his stomach snapped and he was able to release himself.

Kurt was out of breath and went limp to Blaine's side after Blaine removed himself from Kurt. Blaine grabbed the sheet that was in reaching distance on the floor and used it to wipe his stomach before turned to his side and cradling the porcelain doll next to him.

Kurt kept a close look on the clock and saw that they wouldn't have time for much pillow talk. They laid in Blaine bed for fifteen minutes, saying sweet things to each other and touching the other's face and body.

When Kurt finally stood up, he walked to the door to retrieve the majority of his clothing. He laughed when he looked at the floor.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"I think people are sending us a message… that or we need to be quieter from now on."

"Why?" Blaine sat up on his arms. Kurt bent over and picked up a condom in it's wrapper and tossed it over to Blaine.

"Seriously? Someone put that under the door?"

"Um…" Kurt picked up another and tossed it at Blaine. "Not **one**…" He picked up another and tossed it.

Blaine swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up. He saw what Kurt was looking at and couldn't help holding his stomach because he was laughing so hard. There had to be a least fifteen condoms on the floor all wrapped and many of them were different brands, colors, flavors, and textures. "I don't know if I should be annoyed or thankful."

When Kurt returned home later that night he was exhausted. His father was waiting up for him.

"11:01 Kurt. You're late."

"Uh. I would have been walking through the door at 10:58, but I'm kind of limping right now. Sorry Dad." Kurt turned toward the staircase and headed for them to go to his room.

"Why are you limping?" Burt asked.

Kurt blushed, but his father didn't see, to Kurt's thankfulness. "I, uh, I fell at the restaurant. We were dancing and I tripped over my own feet. You know me, I have your feet, not mom's. Anyway, I fell really hard. I'll be fine in the morning."

"Oh. Well, do you need something? Tylenol? Water?"

"No, but thank you. I'm just going to go to bed. We're still on for working tomorrow right?"

"If you're feeling alright, absolutely, but if not we can delay the agreement."

"I should be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah Dad. I love working in the shop with you."

"I know what you mean. There's something about getting dirty that just makes a man feel like a man."

Kurt smiled and blinked a bunch of times, taking his father's comment WAY out of context. "Yup. Getting dirty…" He laughed nervously. "I'm going to go to bed."

"Good night, Kurt."

Kurt went upstairs and immediately took out his phone. **K-Thanks for a great date. : ) It was so good I can't walk right. ; D**

**B- David came over after you left and handed me a playboy magazine with all the pages stuck together. He said that being forced to listen to us kept him busy for a while. I'm pretty sure he glued the paged together, but it was funny.**

**K- Too bad we can't have a repeat performance tomorrow.**

**B- I'll make it up to you. Brunch on Saturday morning? I'll take you shopping too.**

**K- Deal.**

**B- I love you.**

**K- So this will be a no sex date?**

**B- Well, I don't want you to think that's the only reason I'm taking you out. LOL**

**K- But it is the only reason you're taking me out**

**B- But I don't want you to think that.**

**K- LOL And that's why I love you :D I had a really great day.**

**B- I love you too. I'll text you in the morning.**

**K- Good night Blaine**

**B- Sweet dreams, my love.**

**B- P.S. You are such a great fuck. **

**K- AND the sweet moment is ruined. LOL **

**B- Sorry. : )**

**K- Greatest thing in the world = cumming on your chest while getting fucked up the ass by your enormous dick.**

**B- Thanks now I won't be able to sleep because I'll be jerking off to that thought.**

**K- You welcome. I'm going to pass out. Hope it's not too hard of a night for you.**

**B- *can't stop smiling* Love you so much**

**K- Forever?**

**B- And always. Xoxo **

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it... I almost had someone like David walk in on them, but the moment was so sweet that I didn't want to ruin it, so I added the whole floor slipping condoms under the door...<p>

Okay, so here's what important that you should know... something big is coming our boys' way. like HUGE and you all know it involves Thad and James. I'm going to take a few days to write the next few chapters so this will be my first official hiatus from uploading. I promise there will be something by Monday, but for now, I feel that a few days will give me the time to write some really great chapters for all of you full of emotion and angst and love and all the stuff that you loved in the begining of this story.

MUCH LOVE! -Grace


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

**B- I don't think I'll stay too long or drink too much. I have a headache from all the studying anyway.**

**K- I want you to have fun, so do whatever you feel like, but without trying to sound like a controlling boyfriend… PLEASE don't drink so much you black out.**

**B- Promise.**

**K- Thank you. I'm just worried that since I'm not there to take care of you, something bad could happen to you.**

**B- Been watching lifetime again?**

**K- haha very funny… dork… you don't function very well drunk. Less so when you black out. AND I'd like for you to not have a dick tattooed on your face with permanent marker **

**K- I don't want you to die from choking on your own vomit and I don't want you to get gang raped.**

**K- Okay the last one was a bit lifetime channel, but I still don't want it to happen.**

**B- Who are you trying to convince? Lol I'd also like for none of those things to happen. **

**B-No more than a few beers I promise. Besides, I have a headache anyway. **

**B-I might sneak out early. I really only have to be seen with a drink in hand in order to not be hazed by "the fraternity." lol**

**K- So much for zero tolerance**

**B- It's a tradition and it's acceptable hazing. Nothing too bad. Remember when they duct taped that freshman to the wall halfway into the night because he didn't perform his freshman duties at one of these things?**

**K- Oh yeah… that was a weird thing to walk past the next morning.**

**B- Definitely don't want that to happen to me.**

**K- Okay I gotta go. I still have grossness on my hands from the tire shop today. I've washed a hundred times and it's still not off.**

**B- I'll be picturing that tonight in my dreams… you covered in oil telling me how dirty you are.**

Kurt laughed on his end. **K- I'm dirty… Please make me clean? ; )**

**B- I'm afraid I'd only make you more dirty, Beautiful.**

**K- Have fun tonight. Can't wait to see you in the morning.**

**B- Love you. Can't wait to see you too. Xoxo**

An hour later Blaine was sitting on a couch, clutching a half drunk beer that he'd been nursing a while and surreptitiously alternating between clenching his jaw and rubbing his temples. He was surrounded by some of the upperclassmen, trying to sound interested in their conversations about girls and hooking up around campus. Every now and then the topic of sports would come up and Blaine would enter in the conversation. A freshman brought around a plate of brownies that the guys, Blaine included, gobbled up instantly.

"Man," the nameless freshman complained. "Those went quick."

"Shouldn't have brought them around to the big boys first, kiddo," one of the bigger Crathern boys said as nicely as a taunt could sound.

"Dude, are you alright?" Bradley asked.

"Uh, yeah. I got a splitting headache. I might bounce outta here early." Blaine always found that he spoke differently around straight men than gay ones. Particularly the straight men who walked and talked tough.

"I got some Advil in my room if you want some."

"You, know what? I don't have anything in the realm of headache meds, so that'd be awesome."

"Hey, my room's closer," James inserted.

_When did he join us?_ Blaine thought. Then he remembered that James and Bradley had been chummy since James' first day and figured James had joined the group of boys when Bradley did and Blaine didn't notice.

"I got something for your head. Besides," he said turning his attention to Bradley. "Brad, you're up next at the pong table. You miss your slot, you're waiting for a long time."

Blaine didn't have the energy to say no thanks and find someone else's med cabinet to raid, so he stayed silent and watched James clap Bradley on the shoulder on his way out of the Warbler room door.

He got into a conversation with Jeff about American football and five minute past before he felt a tap on his shoulder. James had returned and was sitting on the couch next to him holding his hand out, palm up. A single blue tablet was in the center.

"What is that?" Blaine asked. "Isn't Advil brown?"

"_Bradley _said he had Advil. I said I had _something._ Relax. It's Aleve."

"Isn't the dosage two pills?" Blaine asked, trying not to sound ungrateful.

"Bottle said one," James replied. Blaine went to take the pill from James' hand when James closed his fist around it. "Truce?"

"What?"

"Truce. I won't say anything about Kurt if you promise not to punch me again. You pack a whole lot of weight behind that fist for a short guy."

Blaine looked in James' eyes searching for some kind of authenticity to his words, but saw nothing. James was a hard person to read. His head was pounding along with the sound of the music.

"You promise to leave Kurt alone?"

"I promise." James put his free hand over his heart and smiled.

"This doesn't make us friends, but, fine. Truce."

James opened his palm back up.

Blaine took the tablet and swallowed it, downing it with the beer in his hand. "Thanks," he said.

"No problem." James smiling peacefully and walked away.

Blaine heard his name being called from the flip cup table. He walked over and declined the invitation to play this round, but he'd take the place of the freshman who was refereeing so he could play. He refereed three games before Nick convinced him to play at least one game. One game gave him the equivalent of two drinks.

It took twenty minutes for whatever it was that James gave Blaine to kick in because his headache was now gone. "I don't think I should have taken that pill with alcohol," he told James at the beer pong table."

"Why not?" James asked looking at Blaine with sleepy eyes and a dreamy smile.

"I've only had three beers and I feel buzzed already. I usually can drink a lot before I feel like this."

"Try drinking some water and eating," he suggested.

Blaine shuffled his feet over to the snack table and grabbed a tortilla chip. He remembered holding it and putting it in his mouth, tasting the saltiness of the chip and the crunchy texture. That was the last thing he remembered.

**Saturday morning**

Blaine vaguely remembered getting a text message from Kurt at 9:00AM telling him he was on his way and would be at Dalton in about an hour, but he wasn't sure if texting Kurt back was a dream or not. At 10:15 AM he was awoken by another text from Kurt saying he was downstairs and needed to be let in to the building.

**B- I'll be right down. Love you. **Blaine felt like his head was going to burst. His skin was tingling like all his limbs had gone numb and were just getting feeling back and his mouth felt unbelievably dry, but his skin and mouth issues were overpowered by the amount of thumping going on in his skull.

He felt so bad for being in the state he was in. He swore to himself that he wouldn't drink that much- but, _wait_… _Did I drink that much? I didn't think I did._ He took his blankets off his body and when he stepped his feet to the floor, Blaine realized that he was without a stitch of clothing on. _Wouldn't be the first time I was too drunk to put clothes on for bed_, he thought. He grabbed a pair of boxers and just as he was grabbing a pair of lounge pants he heard a knock on the door.

He was too lazy to put the pants on, so he just swung them over his shoulder and opened the door. Kurt had somehow found a way in. "Good morning," Kurt whispered.

Kurt had a cup holder of two coffee cups, what looks like a smoothie, and a bag with the label Lima Bean on it. "After your text message this morning I got the impression that going out was out of the question so I brought brunch to us. Also, I have the perfect cure for a hangover."

Blaine sighed and looked at Kurt unbelievingly. He shook his head. "I love you," he said, opening the door further for him to come in.

Kurt smiled and brought everything into the room, resting it all on Blaine's desk. I bought you scrambled eggs because those will settle pretty good in your stomach. They're not too heavy so they won't threaten to come back up. I also got you a banana smoothie. The dairy calms your stomach while the banana and ice are good for your head. When you're done…" He tapped the cover of one of the coffee cups. "…Medium drip."

Blaine collapsed onto Kurt. "You are the greatest boyfriend ever. I love you so much." He backed up slightly and placed a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips.

Kurt let Blaine kiss him, but couldn't stop himself from wiping his mouth after Blaine backed away. "You know I love you, but you really need to brush you teeth. You taste like stale saliva." Kurt laughed while he said the last part.

Blaine covered his mouth. "I'm sorry."

Kurt laughed breathily through his nose. "You know, every time I've woken up next to you, you've never had morning breath. You've always tasted the same."

"Sorry," Blaine said again.

Kurt handed Blaine the plastic container with the smoothie in it. Blaine immediately put the straw to his lips and sucked. "What happened last night? I thought you said you weren't going to drink much." He saw Blaine's expression and read it as another apology. "I'm not mad. I trust you. I just know how wild those parties can get and I was wondering what made you change your mind."

Blaine went over to his bed and sat at the head of it with his eggs and smoothie. Kurt followed his actions and sat at the foot of the bed with his coffee and fruit parfait. "To be honest, I don't remember. I had three beers and then it goes fuzzy. Last thing I remember is James telling me to eat something."

"James?" Kurt asked as if to say: _Why were you around him?_

"Yeah, um." He squinted his eyes shut, trying to remember. "We were standing at the beer pong table. I wasn't hanging out with him. I walked up and he was there." He opened his eyes. "I said something to him. I can't remember. He told me to drink water and eat something. I remember eating a chip or something and then…nothing."

Kurt reminded himself that he wasn't mad at Blaine, but he was bothered. "Blaine do you know how dangerous that is? I've seen how you are when you're black-out drunk. How did you get up here? What if you choked on your vomit? I would have walked in your room to a corpse."

Blaine tilted his head down, he felt embarrassed and ashamed. "I know. I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I swear I only remember having three. Obviously I had more, but I just can't remember it."

Kurt sighed and took Blaine's chin between his thumb and index finger, tilting it up to look him in the eyes. "I'm not mad. I'm concerned, but what's done is done and you look fine now. So, let's agree to let it go and not let it ruin our morning."

Blaine was giving Kurt his puppy dog look, but didn't mean to. He really did feel guilty. "If it makes you feel better, when I woke up, my entire body felt like it had fallen asleep."

"I don't understand. Isn't that the point of sleeping?"

"No. I mean, you know when, like, a limb falls asleep or something? It goes numb and then when it wakes up it's all tingly? My body felt like that."

"Cause that's not weird or anything." Kurt paused. "I'm sorry," he said after shaking his head.

"For what?"

"I'm coming off as judgmental. I don't mean to be. I just get worried because every time you've been drunk since we've met, I've been there to help you and take care of you. I hate thinking that you blacked out and I wasn't there. I know our friends are great and all, but I don't know how much they partied and if they were just as bad as you. I just get worried about what COULD have happened." He paused again to take in Blaine's expression. He still looked ashamed, but he was more concerned than anything. "Okay, I've said my peace and I can see that nothing bad happened to you, so if there's anything else you'd like to say, then you say it and we'll be done with the whole thing."

Blaine took a minute to think. There was a lot he wanted to say. "Okay. I've said it a million times already, but first, I'm sorry. Second, thank you for being so nice about it because you have every right to be mad and attack me. And third, I promise to try my best to never make you look at me like that again."

"Look at you like how?"

Blaine puckered his lips and softened his eyes. "Like you're disappointed in me and I've let you down." Kurt's face took on an angelic and apologetic form. Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "You used to cry all the time and you haven't shed a tear in the past couple weeks… All I want is to make you happy and if you do cry, I don't want to be the cause of it. I want to be the solution that stops the tears and makes a smile."

The two ate their breakfast in a friendly fashion, discussing Kurt's afternoon in Burt's tire shop and then dinner with Puck as their guest. When the last drop of coffee was finished, Blaine licked the front of his teeth. "I need to take a shower and brush my teeth." He licked right to left again under his top lip. "My teeth are wearing sweaters."

Kurt made a face that signified 'ew,' but smiled anyway. "Do you wanna come?" Blaine asked innocently.

Kurt batted his eyes and smiled flirtatiously. "No. I don't think so."

Blaine stuck his bottom lip out and pouted.

"Since your head is pounding harder than you ever could me, I don't think me screaming in ecstasy in a room with great acoustics would help."

Blaine leaned forward and crawled over to Kurt, making Kurt lean backwards. "But what if I promised to keep you quiet?" Blaine asked seductively against Kurt's lips.

"Ugh, um, gross." Kurt laughed, turning his head away from Blaine's face. "I'm sorry," he giggled out. "Your breath smells so bad. I swear you could be telling me I'd get another gift from Tiffany's if I kissed you right now and I'd say no."

"Aww," Blaine pouted and rolled off of Kurt. He got up and headed for his bathroom. Kurt heard the shower start and he looked over to the bathroom with a smile. Blaine popped his head back out. "Do you want to pick out an outfit for me?" His head disappeared back into the bathroom.

"We're still going shopping?" Kurt yelled.

"Yeah. I promised both brunch and shopping, but you brought brunch. Is there something else you'd rather do?"

Kurt walked over to the bathroom door and watched Blaine brush his teeth as he leaned up against the doorframe. _There is no way to make brushing teeth sexy_, Kurt thought with a smile. He quickly changed his mind as he forgot about the foam coming from Blaine's mouth and focused on the olive skinned boys body. His skin was free from any imperfections and his back was rippling with muscles. Kurt's eyes traveled down the sides of Blaine legs and stopped at his calves. Again, muscular, like a runner's calf. He snapped back into reality when he saw those calves turn in his direction.

Blaine had wiped his mouth with a towel when he realized Kurt was watching him. He enjoyed the way Kurt looked at his body. Kurt had seen Blaine's body plenty of times to be comfortable with it by now, but Blaine's ego only grew when he'd catch Kurt staring at him like that. Kurt always seemed to take in Blaine's body as if he were seeing it for the first time. Blaine tossed the towel in the sink and turned his body towards Kurt.

Blaine stood leaning against the sink with a hand on his hip. He gave Kurt a 'come hither' look and licked his lips. Kurt nibbled a little on the left side of his bottom lip and stayed leaning against the doorframe. The slender boy's breath caught.

Blaine swallowed hard and stripped his boxers off. He looked deep at Kurt's face, while Kurt's eyes were having a hard time staying up. Blaine swaggered over to Kurt and stopped mere inches from his face. Kurt's mouth watered at the sight of seeing Blaine's muscles moving and Blaine's arousal swelling. "This is what turns you on? Onlookers?"

"Close," replied Blaine. "I'm turned on by YOU looking on. The look on your face swells my ego."

"That's no the only thing that swells."

Blaine chuckled softly and ran a hand over Kurt's hip and around to cup his ass. "You should feel proud because it's YOU that's making it swell."

"YOU should feel proud because it's so big it probably has it's own ego."

"Maybe you should knock it down a few pegs." Kurt rolled his eyes and grasped Blaine's dick at the same time. He began to slide himself down when Blaine caught him. "Uh-uh," Blaine began, "I want you to look at me eye to eye."

Kurt gasped Blaine harder and began to pull and push the skin back and forth as he looked Blaine in the eyes. His lips were just brushing Blaine's, but they weren't kissing. Blaine was still recovering from his skin waking up and the electric feel he was getting from Kurt touching him was beyond incredible.

Kurt stroked and pumped Blaine, letting his free hand come up to stroke the side of Blaine's face while Blaine moaned quietly and nuzzled into Kurt's touch.

"Oh Kurt," Blaine moaned breathily.

The sound of Blaine's voice sounded off to Kurt. It wasn't sexy or pleading like it normally was during intimate moments. It sounded sweet, romantic even, like an 'I love you' shortened to the sound of his name. A wave of emotion hit Kurt and looking into Blaine's eyes, he was sure Blaine felt it too. I was a feeling with no words; it was bigger than love, bigger than any emotion they've felt for one another combined.

Kurt let go of Blaine's member and grabbed his face with both hands. He pushed Blaine backwards into the opposite side of the doorway and kissed him feverishly. Blaine knew what this was. It wasn't erotic or sexy, it was need and love.

Blaine kissed Kurt open mouthed, his tongue massaging Kurt's gently. Kurt tasted the lingering toothpaste in Blaine's mouth and sucked Blaine's top lip in his mouth, licking it before letting it go.

Blaine lifted Kurt off the ground and the taller boy wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist. Blaine shuffled his way, unable to see what was in front of him, over to his bed. Kurt unwrapped himself and touched his feet to the floor. They both curled onto the bed, their lips still entwining themselves.

When they finally let the other go, they stayed silent and stared at one another while they caught their breath. Here and there Blaine would run a finger or two through a lock of Kurt's hair and Kurt would trace Blaine's face, neck, and arms with his index finger. They did this for a half hour, lulling Kurt to sleep.

When Kurt woke up an hour and a half later, he was cuddled up against Blaine chest, but something was different now than from when Kurt had fallen asleep. Blaine was now fully clothed. He looked up and Blaine was awake, watching the beginning of a movie while cuddling with Kurt.

"When did you get dressed?" Kurt asked groggily.

"After I showered," he answered with a smile.

"When did you shower?"

Blaine chuckled. "While you slept. I waited until you were seemingly fast asleep and I slipped into the shower, took care of the problem you created earlier, washed up, and got dressed."

"Did you just admit to masturbating in the shower?"

"Yes. I had to. It would have hurt otherwise and I thought it would have been selfish and rude of me to wake you up just to finish the job you started. Plus, I loved what happened instead of you finishing it so I'm not complaining."

"Good." Kurt snuggled closer. "What are you watching?"

"Stranger Than Fiction."

"I've never seen that movie, but it's about a guy who's life is being written about in a book, right?"

"Close. He hears a voice narrating his life and the rest of the movie is about him appreciating the life he has in a round about way. It's really pretty poetic and romantic in a carpe diem way."

Kurt and Blaine laid there, cuddled close for the remainder of the movie. They laughed at all the funny parts and Kurt teared up at the moving parts while Blaine kissed his head and rubbed his arm. By the time it ended, Blaine felt healthy again and wished they had time to go out. By the time three o'clock rolled around they were standing hand in hand and looking from one another to the clock and back.

"You have to study," Kurt pouted.

"I want you to stay," Blaine whined.

"I'm a distraction."

"You're a motivator."

"You're impossible."

"I am impossible." Blaine licked his lips and the two boys chuckled into an embrace. "We just have to get past this week and next weekend. Then I'll have all the time in the world for you because I won't have to worry about exams and you won't have to worry about nationals. It'll just be the benefit concert to work on together and that'll be awesome."

"I won't have all those excuses to come running here or for you to drive over to my house and spend the night like you have been."

"Then…" he said dragging out the word, "I'll just have to start coming over late at night again. I'm quite fond of that shed."

"Mmm, it is nice isn't it?" Kurt grinned into Blaine's lips.

Blaine's lips parted and he reached up to cups Kurt's face between both hands. He twisted his head and snaked his tongue between Kurt's lips.

"Walk me to my car?" Kurt asked when they pulled back.

"Of course."

Blaine returned to his dorm, happy with how the morning and afternoon turned out. This would be a long week and an even longer weekend to follow, with Kurt in New York, but Blaine knew Kurt's return would be the sweetest gift of the year. He missed him already. _Wow, I'm such a dork. I'll see him Monday afternoon. I can miss him Tuesday. _He laughed to himself. He opened his dorm room door and as he stepped in he saw a white square on the floor that had been slipped under his door. He picked it up and stepped into his room completely.

Upon examining it, he saw that it was a hand made envelope out of printer paper. There was a disc inside. He looked at it curiously because it didn't have a label.

Blaine walked it over to his laptop and popped it in the disc player. He thought it must be pictures from the night before or perhaps a CD one of the boys made him of a new band. That happened from time to time. But when the window popped up, he found it was a movie. Still curious, he opened the file and the second the movie started playing he froze. The timeline of the video said it was forty-five minutes long; just long enough to send his entire world crashing down.

The video on the screen showed two people kissing…two people Blaine knew…

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER! Thoughts anyone? I worked really hard on this chapter. I think I got it right. I'm happy with Kurt and Blaine's moment of perfection before Blaine's "world comes crashing down." I really wanted them to find happiness before something big came along… what do you think Blaine is looking at? Please review! I'm dying to know your thoughts and ideas.<p>

***NOT DATE RAPED* you'll find out why… **


	56. Chapter 56

Okay my loves, this chapter is A LOT different than the other chapters. Please bare through it with me. It's also very long. 20 typed pages, I've been working on it for five days; changing things, adding explanations, taking out OOC things, I just couldn't get it right, but I think this suffices. It's not a happy chapter, but… most of you knew something was coming based on how happy Klaine has been the past bunch of chapters.

**The only thing different in this chapter is how James reacts towards Blaine**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 56<strong>

**Saturday afternoon**

He couldn't move. Blaine sat straight up. His mouth was open, emitting shaking breaths. His eyes stayed fixed on the screen watching two people kissing; two people he knew; one was James, the other was himself.

At the five minute mark, Blaine had his hands in his hair, watching James begin to take movie Blaine's clothes off. "You should keep your hair gel free all the time. It's so curly and awesome. You're clothes are so soft," James stated dreamily."

He begged for movie Blaine to stop James, but it didn't happen. Movie Blaine didn't stop James; movie Blaine kept kissing the Collin Ferrell look-a-like.

At ten minutes Blaine could feel tears rolling down his eyes as both boys in the movie were completely naked, James backing movie Blaine onto the bed, Blaine's bed. He watched James kiss and lick his way down movie Blaine's body until he stopped at the curly haired boy's erect cock and took him into his mouth. Blaine was feeling light headed. He thought he was going to pass out.

At seventeen minutes movie Blaine stopped James momentarily and they appeared to be talking. Blaine realized he had the mute button turned on and he turned it off. He turned the volume up slightly and heard his own voice saying "Wait. We can't. I can't. This it wrong. I love Kurt."

"And what do you think Kurt is going to say or do when he finds out that you cheated on him?" James said calmly.

"But I didn't mean to. I didn't know it was you."

"How is that even possible?"

"I don't know. I don't know. I don't know how I even got up here. Shit my skin's on fire."

James laughed deviously and lowered his head back down onto movie Blaine. Movie Blaine moaned in pleasure, clearly unable to control himself. "You feel soo good against my skin." James sucked some more.

"No. Stop." James lifted his head off of Blaine at his command.

"Blaine. The second Kurt find's out, he's going to leave you. You're already doing it, why stop? It's not like it could get worse. You might as well enjoy yourself." He lowered his head again and after a few plunges of his head, he removed movie Blaine from his mouth. "Doesn't this make your skin feel better anyway?" He ran his hands down Blaine's entire frame. "To be touched? It takes the needing feeling away, doesn't it?" Movie Blaine closed his eyes and nodded. "It feels good doesn't it?" Movie Blaine nodded again. "Wouldn't it hurt for me to stop?" James stopped rubbing and movie Blaine's entire body flinched.

"Mmhmm." Movie Blaine licked his lips and started rubbing his own chest. It didn't look like it was serving his intended purpose because he looked anxious.

James stood up and took a step back. Movie Blaine looked up at James, he was trembling. Blaine looked at his own face on the screen carefully, hating what he was seeing. He saw movie Blaine's face weighing the options in his head as if there were more options than _Stop, think of what you're doing to Kurt_. With twenty minutes left to the movie, Blaine lost hope that this would end the way he wanted: movie Blaine to beat the shit out of James and throw him out the window for destroying any and all trust Kurt might have had for him. He knew what movie Blaine's choice was.

"Please," Movie Blaine begged.

"Please what?" asked James with a cheshiring grin.

Movie Blaine stood up and moved to James. The two were mere inches apart. "Please let me fuck you."

James grinned wider. "Would that make you feel better?"

Movie Blaine breathed hard a couple times, feeling James' hand cup his neck, almost in a romantic fashion. "Yes."

Blaine was able to tear his eyes away in time to see his trash can next to his desk. He heard the two boys in the movie crashing down onto the bed. He threw up in the trash while he listened to the mingled sounds of James and movie Blaine's moans.

The movie had ended and Blaine was still dry heaving into the trash can. The smell of vomit filled his room. He curled himself on the floor and balled his eyes out. "How?" He cried. "I don't understand. How could I do that? Why?"

It took exactly five minutes of him being on the floor like that to go from crying mess to angry. He took the disc out of his laptop and barged out of his room. He ran upstairs to the third floor and started pounding on James' door. "James. Open."

"Come in!" James yelled from inside the room.

Blaine slammed the door open, causing it to crash against the wall loudly. "Why did you do this?" he demanded, holding the disc up.

James smiled. _He's smiling?_ "Hello, Lover."

Blaine threw the disc at him. "God fucking damn it, James! Tell me! Why?"

"Well, gee, Blaine. If you watch the movie again, you'll see that I didn't do all that much. You did quite a lot; you're very enthusiastic."

"Fuck you!"

"Again?" he raised and eye brow and grinned.

"Ahhh!" Blaine screamed. He made a motion to move, his fists clenched.

James put his hands up in a surrendering move. "If you hit me, I'll get you expelled." His voice was surprisingly calm.

"I'll tell the cops you're in possession of child porn. We're both minors, you know."

"That won't stop Kurt from knowing what his perfect boyfriend did."

Blaine froze. This is where he knew James had the upper hand. He had knowledge and proof. All he had to do was show it to Kurt. Blaine imagined the look on Kurt's face if he were to find out. He couldn't handle that face. Kurt doesn't deserve to ever have to make that face. He sighed and calmed his voice. "What do I have to do in order for you to not tell Kurt or anyone else, but especially Kurt."

"Oh! That's simple. I've already thought of it. I would like for you to break up with Kurt."

"What? No."

"Then I'm telling him."

"No. Isn't there anything else?"

"There is no way for you to win, Blaine. I tell Kurt and he dumps you. He somehow finds out, days, months, years later, he dumps you. Your fantasy romance with him won't last now that you've done what you did. You'll feel too guilty and tell him yourself. Can you guess what the outcome to that will be?" He paused to let Blaine process the information coming to him. "It's better for Kurt to be in the dark. If you break up with him now, he may never know. He'll never have to be in that much pain."

Blaine wanted so badly for James' words to be untrue. He wished that he believed that he could tell Kurt himself and somehow convince Kurt that he didn't remember it, he wasn't himself, he was more sorry than anyone could ever be, and if Kurt didn't leave him, he'd promise to spend the rest of his life proving how sorry he was. But devastatingly, he knew that's not how it would go. He'd tell Kurt, and Kurt would leave, hating him forever. James was right. "How do I know you'll keep your promise?" Blaine asked.

"Because I know that if I don't you'll run me right to the police."

"Okay. How long do I have?"

"Monday."

**Sunday**

Blaine tossed and turned all night, unable to sleep. All he could picture was the movie, James' conditions to not telling Kurt what happened, and how on earth he could ever think up a way to break up with Kurt. He couldn't imagine a life without Kurt now that he was in it. In order for him to go through with it, he had to keep reminding himself that breaking Kurt's heart was better than shattering it. He was doing this for the sake of Kurt. At least, that's what he was telling himself.

By morning, he was going over in his head how he could possibly make a break-up speech believable. They were so happy the morning before and there was nothing about Kurt that bothered him to use as an excuse. He couldn't be mean because he couldn't add one more thing on top of hurting Kurt, but he couldn't be weepy either because he knew Kurt would try to talk him out of it, and Kurt always got what he wanted. _Maybe I __**have **__to be mean._ Blaine thought. Being mean meant that he could say anything and Kurt would have to accept it. He'd have to think up something so hard hitting that Kurt couldn't respond quick enough and he could make his get away.

Blaine stopped his thinking. His acting skills weren't good. If he wasn't playing romantic or crooner, he felt his acting abilities were useless. How could he keep a straight enough face to say anything, let alone think something up. _I can't break up with him. He won't buy it because I'll fall apart before I get the chance._

James stopped by before lunch and asked Blaine to join him in the café down the street. Blaine went, hoping that James would tell him that he changed his mind and he didn't have to break up with Kurt.

That wasn't what happened.

Instead, James wanted to discuss how Blaine was going to break up with Kurt and make it believable enough to make sure Kurt doesn't stalk him to try to get them to reconcile. Blaine insisted that Kurt wouldn't do that, but James went on talking anyway.

"You could always tell him that you and I are together and if he doesn't believe you, come find me and make out with me in front of him. That would do the trick nicely."

"Yeah, if you want me to throw up in your mouth."

"You weren't complaining the other night. Before the camera started rolling, you told me how great a kisser I was."

"I detest you. Let's get that straight. You're lucky I haven't murdered you yet. Jail would be a better sentence than this."

"Come on. You saw the movie. That was one of the hottest fucks I've ever had. I should tell you that I'm clean, by the way. I assume you are as well, having been only with Kurt, the virgin fairy."

"Clean?" Then it dawned on Blaine what he meant and it had nothing to do with a shower. He hadn't seen that part of the movie, he only heard it.

"Yeah. I don't have any STDs or anything."

"Don't tell me I wasn't wearing a condom."

James chuckled. "Didn't you see that part?"

"No. I was too busy heaving my guts out into the trash."

"You should watch it. It's hotter than porn."

"You filmed us having sex… it is porn."

"Still. You should watch it though."

"I'm all set. I'd rather not have that in my head. I'm good with just knowing" He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I take that back. I wish I didn't know."

They sat in silence while Blaine broke his bagel into a million pieces, not able to eat anything, and James ate a Panini.

"Can I ask you a question and get an honest answer back?"

"Sure, Lover."

"Please don't call me that. How did we get to my room?"

James wiped his hands and mouth after putting his sandwich down and grinned. "You told people you were headed to your room, but you were so messed up that you were headed in the wrong direction. I followed you and when I asked where you were going, you said to Kurt. I told you Kurt was in your room just to get you from not getting in your car and before you made it to your room, you were all over me. Though you kept calling me Kurt, which was gross."

"That's impossible. I would never mistake you for Kurt."

"Just like you would never cheat on him?" Blaine's heart sunk deeper. "You know, the part that worries me the most is that you are so worried about HOW it happened and not the WHY."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't remember you telling me that your skin was burning? You didn't pay attention to anything, did you? I think you must have been high or something. You were acting like you were on a bad trip. You touched me like you were sucking my soul out of my skin with your body and you freaked the fuck out when I stopped touching you. I only left when you finally fell asleep. You're lucky. I'm usually not a cuddler. I think cuddling is gross, but I wasn't going to complain because you let me suck your dick again and you jerked me off while I did it. You have really sweet cum. Most of the guys I've been with have really bitter semen, but yours was really worth the mouthful."

"There was more?"

"Well, yeah. The camera stopped rolling, but we didn't. I have to say that my only disappointment of the night was that you wouldn't let me fuck or finger you. I think you might have said something like "Not yet." I kept thinking that you were just playing with me to torture me, but you kept saying it over and over and seemed to be getting madder every time I tried or brought it up. Man, I lost track of how many orgasms I had that night. We were at it for hours."

"Why did you do it? You know I don't have feelings for you. I don't even like you as a person. If you knew something was up, then why do it?"

James chuckled again. "You're such a girl. Kurt must have rubbed his vagina off on you."

"Okay, you can stop with cutting him down now. You already have me breaking up with the only person I've ever loved, call him Kurt and nothing else from now on. You owe me that much."

"Fine. My point is that I never wanted to be your boyfriend. I'm not a _feelings_ type of person. I just wanted to get in your pants. It was so worth it. Now I can move on with my life because nailing you was all I could think about since I saw you."

"Do you not think about other people? You used me and you're torturing Kurt for it."

"Do **you**? You teased me the first day we met, making me think I could have you, then rub Kurt," James emphasized Kurt's name, "in my face. Not to mention you busted my lip and he acts like he's better than me."

"That's because he IS better than you and you deserved to be punched in the face for what you said about him."

"They're just words. I'm sure he gets things like that all the time and is used to them."

"You're disgusting."

"Then why are you here, huh? Why'd you come out with me if you hate me so much?"

Blaine really thought about how to answer his question. "Because I can't face my friends right now and when I'm alone, all I want to do is go to Kurt, but I can't do that. I don't know, maybe because the person I feel the most comfortable around is the only person who is as awful and dirty as I feel."

"Ouch."

"Is there anything, **anything** I can do to make this go away? I know you don't care about feelings, but I don't know how to live without him. I always make everything about him, but the truth is, I'm only happy when I'm making him happy. I love him, and I don't care if it's some teenage thing. I just need him by my side. Please. Please don't make me do this."

James stuck his bottom lip out. "Aw. Tears." Blaine wiped his eyes with his fingers. "I'll tell you what. I'll let you keep Kurt and I promise to never say a word to him or anyone else, if you come back to my room and fuck me like you did Friday night. Wait! I take that back. I would very much like to fuck you instead."

"I- I haven't. I can't."

James picked up on the meaning behind the stutter immediately. "You've never- nothing? Ever?"

"No. That's probably why I kept saying 'not yet.' I hadn't even let Kurt do it, though he's tried to seduce his way into fingering me." Blaine immediately wished he hadn't said the last part.

"I haven't had virgin ass in a while. I think I would like that as my new condition. You can keep you secret and the video will go away, if I can fuck you." Blaine couldn't find the words the answer. His mind went blank. "It's a conundrum, isn't it? Having sex with me just to keep your boyfriend from knowing you're having sex with me."

Now Blaine understood why movie Blaine was having a hard time weighing his options. He was choosing between two evils. He didn't want to lose Kurt, he couldn't, but he couldn't force himself to lose his last shred of virginity to James. That was supposed to be meant for Kurt. Then he heard a little voice in his head; a voice of reason. _He's going to find out eventually, somehow. _His conscience was right. Kurt would know one day. This is the kind of secret that never stays hidden. He couldn't do this to himself to hide something that he was sure wouldn't stay hidden for very long.

Blaine stood up from his chair and eyed the café exit. "Are we leaving?" James asked, his voice full of assumption.

"No," Blaine said curtly. "I'm leaving; you're staying."

"Will I be seeing you later?"

"If you do, it will only be in passing."

"You know what this means, right?" James asked with his eyebrows up.

"Yeah I do," Blaine replied with his eyes down. "I'm breaking up with Kurt tomorrow." He sniffled once, put his hands in his pockets and walked out.

Blaine got back to his dorm and looked at his phone. He'd had it on silent since last night. The missed call list was at three. They were all from Kurt. He also had four texts. They were also from Kurt.

**8:00 AM: K- Good morning. I miss waking up next to you. I woke up with wood this morning and you weren't here to take care of it : ( Thanks for a great afternoon yesterday. Love you xoxo**

**9:50 AM: K- You must be in the library with your ringer off. Call me when you get a minute. I have a question for you.**

**11:00 AM: K- Okay, I can't wait. Dad's taking Carol out for dinner tonight so that leaves Finn and I to fend for ourselves. How about I take you out for dinner to rest your brain?**

The last one came while he was out with James.

**1:15 PM: K- Wow. I don't think we've ever gone this long without speaking since we met. Everything okay? Love you**

_Love you._ Blaine thought. He practically heard the high pitched voice saying it as if he were in the room. "I love you too." He hit reply on the last text and slowly punched the keys with his thumbs, dragging out the moment. **B- No matter what happens, just know that I love you very much. I always will.**

**K- Is that a yes or no to dinner?**

**B- It's a no. I'm sorry.**

**K- Don't be sorry. You're busy. I understand. I love you.**

Blaine closed his eyes, feeling the tears slide down his cheeks. He opened them and hit reply a final time. **B- I love you**. He sent the message and squeezed his phone in his hand as he held back a scream. Blaine couldn't contain it anymore. He collapsed on his bed and shrieked into his pillow. He punched his mattress over and over. Only moments later Blaine began stripping his bed of everything, suddenly being able to smell Kurt on every blanket and sheet.

When he was finished, he continued on to ripping his clothes off, leaving him standing in his boxer briefs. He stopped moving. He stared down at his pile of clothes and bedding looking broken. He felt broken. Blaine sighed and laid down in the pile of Kurt scents. He rolled himself up and breathed in through his nose. He wasn't ready to let him go. "I'm sorry," he cried before taking in another breath. "I'm so sorry." Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Sleep finally found him wrapped up in Kurt's scent.

**Monday**

Kurt sat anxiously in his chair Monday afternoon in the choir room, waiting for the Warblers to arrive so and rehearsal could start. He kept staring at the door for Blaine to walk through it and take the seat next to him, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek and that smile that always made him melt.

"Are you cold, Kurt?" Brittany asked.

"No. Why?"

"You're shaking and you keep rubbing your hands together. I do that when I'm cold. I also put a sweater on, or burrow myself in a sleeping bag. I pretend I'm in the belly of a whale when I do that."

He looked at the blonde oddly, a face he was used to giving her after three years of knowing her. "Thanks Brittany. I'll try that next time." He looked back to the door.

After a weird day on Sunday, he was apprehensive about seeing Blaine. Saturday was fantastic, but Sunday was filled with ignored calls and text messages on Blaine's end. Kurt was hoping his feelings were all in his head, but a gut feeling was telling him something was wrong.

The Warblers filed in shortly after his conversation with Brittany. Blaine walked in talking with Jeff and took a seat next to the tall blonde boy without stopping their dialogue or looking up at Kurt.

Kurt narrowed his eyes in confusion as he continued to look at the back of Blaine's head. Wes and David, who were standing at the front of the classroom with Mr. Sheuster, looked from Blaine to Kurt and back again a few times, wearing a similar perplexed expression.

"Kurt are you okay?" Mercedes asked after Mr. Sheuster can Wes gave their closing remarks to signify the end of rehearsal.

"I don't know. Something's wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Something's wrong with Blaine. He didn't sit next to me, like he always does, he barely looked at me at all, and there's something about his demeanor that isn't him. He's not himself."

"You said that you had a good weekend, right?"

"Yes. We had a great time on Saturday. I mean, he did send me a cryptic text message on Sunday and then didn't return any of my calls, but…" Kurt wasn't looking at Mercedes. He was preoccupied with watching what Blaine was doing.

"What did the text say?"

Kurt opened up the text message from his inbox on his phone. **B- No matter what happens, just know that I love you very much. I always will.**

"What were you talking about before it?" She asked, handing the phone back.

"Nothing. I sent texts and called him a few times, but he didn't answer any of my texts or calls until this one." He looked back to the group of Warblers and turned the conversation back to Blaine's current actions. "See, even now, he's not coming to say hello. He's corralled with that group over there."

"Those are his friends, Kurt."

"Correction. Those are OUR friends. And that's besides the point. You know Blaine. He ignores everyone else on the planet when he sees me. Right now he's flat out pretending I don't exist."

"Maybe you're reading too much into this. Just go talk to him. He's probably just playing hard to get."

"I hope your right." Kurt was confused. This was so out of character for Blaine. Blaine was peppy and exuberant. He was consumed by Kurt. The Blaine that Kurt was seeing right now was stuck up and reserved. "Here goes nothing."

Kurt got up from his chair and walked over to the group of Warblers by the piano. "Hey guys."

"Hi Kurt," Wes said cheerily.

"Dude," started Nick. "You need to spend more time at Dalton. It's not the same when you're not around."

Kurt eyed Blaine who looked down and seemed unaffected by what was being said. "Sorry, I tend to keep Blaine all to myself. You're right though. I do need to spend more time there." He bumped his hip with Blaine's. "As long as this guy let's me." He laughed nervously. "Blaine, can I talk to you?"

Blaine looked up at him with an expression that could only be described as an arrogant 'why?'. "Sure."

_What is wrong with him? _Kurt screamed in his head, feeling very confused. He walked him over to an empty corner of the choir room. "Are you okay? You're acting strangely."

"I'm fine. A little stressed maybe, but otherwise I'm fine." He said it like there really was nothing wrong. He was acting carefree, but to Kurt, there seemed like there was a disconnect.

"Is there anything I can do to help with your stress?" Kurt wished he could have made it sound more flirtatious because that's what he always does, but there was still something nagging him. Blaine was acting like nothing was bothering him, but this wasn't the Blaine he knew and loved. His heart was beating very fast now from nerves. He was worried about the curly haired boy in front of him.

Blaine licked his lips and rubbed the back of his neck, looking like he was thinking. "Uh, yeah. I think there's something you can do."

"Great. Anything. What can I do for you?"

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, his face holding what looked like a resolved face, a stone cold, serious expression. "You can stay away from me."

It took Kurt a few seconds to register what he was hearing. "What?" he asked for clarification. His eyes narrowing and his brow furrowed.

"You can stay away from me," Blaine repeated. "And if you want something else to do, you could stop calling me too."

Kurt stared at Blaine's face searching for any sign that this whole thing was a cruel joke that they'd be fighting about in five minutes. The corner of Blaine's mouth twitched slightly in an odd moment, but there was nothing else to Blaine's expression. He was serious. He was emotionless and matter-of-fact.

The tears weren't coming yet, but Kurt could feel them. "W-Why?" His voice was soft.

"I've been spending a lot of time wondering about a lot of things: Why do I miss out on a lot of things with my friends? Why does my father hate me? Why am I always so tired and just barely getting things done at the last minute? There's only one common denominator: you. I've gotten in more fights because of you than any other reason in my life. More recently, I spend more time in classes texting you than paying attention. It would only have been a matter of time before my grades started slipping. I've become so soft being under your spell that it's exhausting. This relationship is all about you and I need to spend sometime with me."

"I don't understand. We were so happy this weekend. You told me you loved me. You said it yesterday! And now you're…" He couldn't say the words.

Blaine filled in the blanks. "Breaking up with you." His mouth twitched again before his face went back to emotionless.

"But we love each other. I love you." He was becoming angry. He wasn't understanding any part of what Blaine was saying.

Blaine's face finally showed a crack. He flatted his lips and made his jaw crooked. There was a pause, for what Kurt didn't know, before Blaine straightened his jaw out again and spoke. "I don't care."

Kurt's heart was pounding out of his chest. _He doesn't care? What the fuck happened to him? This isn't Blaine!_ He could feel his skin heating up and he was getting a little light headed. "You don't care? But we… you and I… what we did…" Kurt couldn't bring himself to say that they made love because the term included the word love and clearly Blaine no longer cared for that.

In a cool tone, almost happy, Blaine said, "Yeah, thanks for that. It was nice." Kurt wanted to slap him. "Come on. Who are we kidding? Kurt we're seventeen years old. Graduation is going to come and we're going to ride off into the sunset?"

The tall, slender boy gulped, trying to keep his body from shaking. He didn't know what to say. He was speechless. "It was fun while it lasted," Blaine concluded. When Kurt didn't respond, Blaine turned and started to walk to the door.

"Hey!" Kurt yelled, running back up to him. He had moved on to being furious. Blaine looked back to him. "What the fuck is wrong with you? This isn't who you are. Talk to me! Even if you don't want to be with me, you still owe me the truth." There was silence in the choir room. The remaining room of people had turned their attention to the two boys having a shouting match.

Blaine stayed silent, he was caught off guard. "Even if those reasons are true, this isn't my fault and you know it. Those are your problems and to blame me is the most cowardly thing you could ever do. You made your choices. And don't you DARE dismiss what we did as nothing more than _fun_. It was so much more. It ran deeper. I did nothing to deserve this and you're an asshole for thinking otherwise."

"What do you want from me?" Blaine's stone cold austere was beginning to falter.

"The truth."

Blaine took a deep breath and looked away before boring his eyes into Kurt's. "The truth is that I don't want you to look at me, to come near me, or speak to me. I don't want anything to do with you past this concert. As of right now, we're done."

"Blaine!" Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm as he tried to walk away.

"Stay away from me!" Blaine took his arm back and stormed out of the room, leaving Kurt standing among the open mouthed New Directions and Warbler members.

* * *

><p>Please tell me if this is better now?<p>

**I hope you've caught to the fact that there was something different about James than in my last draft of this chapter. Now his affectionate cupping of Blaine's face makes a bit more sense. In the café, he is still cold and cruel, but that's just who he is. I still have the secret being played out for now… But you all know the thing about secrets… they're never a secret for long**

Okay, so who's mad at me? Before everyone decides to stop reading, I want to explain something very important about this story. When I first started writing this, I knew I wanted a break-up to happen. Not because I wanted them apart, but because I wanted to see them work through it. They're clearly a power couple and they are what completes one another. I want to remind my readers that this is called Distance Makes the Heart Grow FONDER. Fond is not a way to describe an ending, it's a word that describes the climb up. Klaine is not over, they are just on a hiatus until Blaine can figure something out. Where there is a will there is a way, and as all of you know, even though Kurt was told to, he can never stay away. I never reveal an ending, BUT I feel, based on a lot of messages (one in particular that told me they would stop reading if I broke them up) I should tell you that this story will have a happy ending, my title alone should give that away. If there are any concerns or questions please feel free to PM me. I would much rather explain things than lose readers.


	57. Chapter 57

I stopped answering messages on the topic because I'm answering a lot of questions in this chapter. I think it goes with out saying that there's always two sides to a story and nothing is ever revealed all at once. A story always unravels itself in due time... I unraveled a bit more of the story a little faster than I anticipated, but here is the rest of the day Monday.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 57<strong>

The car ride home with Finn and Kurt was incredibly awkward for Finn. He didn't know how to consol Kurt. He knew Kurt was hurting, but in a non-Kurt fashion, he wasn't crying. Instead, he kept shaking his head and staring blankly in different directions and ranting about how there was something wrong because that wasn't Blaine and that wasn't how Blaine spoke to anyone, never mind him.

When they got home, Kurt bypassed everyone and ran up to his room, slamming his door shut and putting the sad songs playlist he created for his ipod, after their first big fight, on loop. He laid down in his bed and covered himself completely with blankets, trying to block everything out.

Kurt could hear the muffled hollering from his father downstairs. He kept hearing the word "kid" followed by a few curse words. Kurt assumed Finn told Burt about Blaine. In the middle of all of it, there was a rapping on his door. He didn't answer it. He simply stared at the door.

When there was no answer and three separate taps, the door opened and Carol poked her head in. Kurt stared at her blankly. She pulled his desk chair very closely over to his bed. "I made you a plate for dinner and put it in the fridge, but I doubt that you want to eat anything right now." Her voice was friendly, yet conversational and apologetic at the same time. Kurt liked the tone of Carol's voice. It was soothing to him right now. He looked up at her, shifting only his eyes.

"You know, when Finn's father dies I didn't eat for days, I also didn't shower for almost a week after the funeral." Kurt kept his eyes on her face as she talked. "A break up- especially from your first love, I imagine it to feel a lot like something inside of you died."

That struck a chord in Kurt's heart. He lifted his head and the tears finally came. "I don't understand!" he cried.

Taking advantage of Kurt's actions, Carol rushed across the distance from the chair to the bed and sat, letting Kurt rest his head on her lap. She stroked his hair and face with one hand while the other rested length wise on his side. "Sometimes, things don't make sense right away, but in time, they start to have meaning."

"He said it's my fault!" he sobbed. "How can he say that? I loved him so much! Wasn't that enough?" Kurt began choking on the oxygen going in and out of his lungs.

Carol knew that telling Kurt 'everything would be alright' would be a waste of time. She figured in the spectrum of stages of death, Kurt was at stage one: denial. She played along with this notion and decided that keeping Kurt talking was best. The more he was out of his head, the less he could let his thoughts and feelings stew. "Tell me about the first time you two met," she asked.

"Puck told me to go spy on the Warblers," Kurt began immediately. "I saw a handsome boy with curly hair pass by me and I asked him for help. He accepted me immediately. He held my hand, pulling me down hallways; inviting me; including me; and he barely knew my name. That had never happened to me. Then when he sang. He seemed to be singing right to me. He was perfect. I made myself think that it was Dalton that was perfect with their zero tolerance policy and their rock star glee club, but it wasn't it at all. It was Blaine. Blaine with his perfect features and liquid smooth voice. Blaine, who had all the right things to say and the smile to go with it. He gave me courage when I had none. How am I supposed to have courage now?"

"Maybe courage isn't what you need now," Carol advised. "Maybe what you need now is faith. Faith that one day you'll feel strong again. Faith that love will find your way again." She stroked his hair gently some more.

Kurt started sniffling again and his chest was heaving in broke gasps of air. "I love him so much, Carol. I don't understand. Yesterday he told me be loved me and today everything is all my fault and he's leaving me. Why?" Kurt began sobbing again. "Why? Why?"

**At Dalton**

Blaine had kept it together all day. A tear or two fell here and there, but nothing noticeable. Now, in the comfort of a hot shower, Blaine sat on the shower floor. His knees were up to his chin and the water was hitting him in the face.

What was he to do now? He couldn't remember life without Kurt. How was he supposed to move on from someone he felt whole with? He hated James for making him break up with Kurt. He hated himself for knowing he chose wrongly.

Blaine thought back to the movie. About how badly it appeared he wanted James. Did he? Somewhere in his subconscious? _How could I?_ he thought. _How could I want anyone else when I have Kurt?_ He lost it again when he realized he was wrong. He _had_ Kurt. He doesn't anymore. "Oh my god!" he gushed. "What the fuck did I do?" He went over and over in his head different ways the night could have played out. Ways that didn't include James. Ways that had Blaine telling James to screw himself and telling Kurt the truth. Ways that didn't end in Kurt hating Blaine or Blaine leaving Kurt.

He got out of the shower and walked back to his bedroom. The bed sheets and blankets still lay in a pile on the floor from Saturday. He stepped over them careful as if the Kurt scented cloths were really Kurt. He went over to his dresser, grabbed a random pair of boxers and put them on.

Blaine was just about to settle on the floor in the pile of Kurt when he heard a hard banging on his door. "Blaine, open up." The sound of the door startled him and made him jump. It was past curfew by now and no one would be roaming the halls, so he didn't expect the loud noise coming from behind the door. He opened it and saw his Residential Advisor staring at him, looking very tired. "Blaine, get dressed and go to the infirmary. We'll explain everything there."

"We?" he asked.

"Principal Hendrick and I- Just go."

Blaine watched Chad, his Advisor, walk to the next door over and do the same thing.

"Blaine, come on," Nick and David were already dressed and walking down the hall. He left his door open and walked to his dresser. He grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and was pulling them on while his two friends stood in his doorway.

"Woah, what happened to your room?" Nick asked.

"Long story. Do you two know what's going on?" Blaine said blankly.

"David does, but he won't say anything."

"It's not that I won't," David explained. "It's that I can't. I was questioned and so was Wes. Wes is already at the infirmary getting his hair pulled."

Nick and Blaine looked at David stunned and quizzically. David sighed, rolled his eyes, and looked around before pushing Nick to step in the room and shutting the door behind him. "Okay, you have to swear that you won't say anything and if you do, you didn't hear it from me." Both boys agreed, still wide eyed. "Some freshman was caught with Ecstasy and it came out that he made brownies with them for the party and gave them out without telling people what was in them. Everyone's be sent to the infirmary to get hair follicle samples to see who was drugged."

All color drained from Blaine's face. "Oh my god," he whispered barely audible. The realization hit him and James' voice rang in his head. _"I actually think you were high. You acted like you were on a bad trip or something."_

"What's the matter?" Nick asked.

"Wait, you didn't eat them, did you?" David said it more as a statement than a question.

"I did. I was in a group… we all did."

"Any Warblers?" David asked.

"Um," Blaine closed his eyes and though back to that night hard. "Besides me, yeah. Uh, Jeff, Max, Riley, Bradley," he paused remembering the last name on the warbler list, "and James." His pitch changed when the realization hit that James had been drugged too.

"Oh, shit!" David exclaimed.

"What does that mean for all of them?" Nick asked.

"Nothing. They'll be questioned, but that kid who did it admitted to everything in exchange for just his expulsion and a slap on the wrist from the cops."

"But that isn't fair!" Blaine yelled.

"Dude, are you alright?" Nick asked.

"No! I'm not fucking alright!" Blaine kicked his dresser and the tears came back.

"Did something happen Friday night?" David questioned.

Blaine wiped his face quickly and sucked in a deep breath, making the tears stop. "I don't want to talk about it." Blaine grabbed a pair of shoes and slipped them on. "Let's go."

"Dude, you're acting off. You broke up with Kurt and now-" Nick was cut off by the look on Blaine's face.

"DON'T! I'm not. Fucking. Talking about it. Let's. Go." Blaine practically pushed past his two friends to the door and held it open for them to walk out first.

They walked to the infirmary in silence, along with close to seventy five other Crathern boys. He stood in line with his friends, once they got there, grinding his teeth when he felt a hand touch his lower arm. Blaine turned his head and saw the hand belonged to James. Blaine's eyes lit up red and he grabbed James by his arm and dragged him down the hall before anyone had a chance to say something.

"Blaine, we need to talk," James insisted, somehow the venom usually in his voice was gone.

Blaine ignored him and dragged James into the nearest empty room and shut the door after turning the lights on. "What did you do?" Blaine yelled.

"I didn't do anything."

"No! I know you had something to do with this. What did you do?"

"Blaine! I swear! I didn't know anything about any of it."

"You wanted this to happen. You told me you couldn't think of anything, but me and you expect me to believe you."

"No I don't expect you to believe me, but I'm not lying when I say that I didn't know anything about those brownies. Shit! Blaine, don't forget that I ate those too."

"Stop lying!"

"I'm not!" James yelled back.

Blaine leaned against a table and put his head in his hands. "How did this all get so fucked up?"

James resisted the urge to get closer. "I lied." Blaine looked up. "The other day in the coffee shop… I lied, about most of it. The truth is, I don't remember how we got there, what happened before, during, or after the camera started rolling, or how or when I left. I made all of that up. I woke up with a copy of the disc taped to my door. I'd seen it a few times before you came in because I was trying to figure out what was going on. That's why I knew so many details. If I were watching it just to get off on it, I wouldn't have noticed the thing about your skin."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"No… just hoping. I'm a lot of things. I lie, and cheat, and do whatever it takes to get what I want, but I swear, I didn't set this us with you and me. It just happened."

"And a camera just happened to show up?"

"Did you notice that the camera moved while we were… you know? Didn't it dawn on you that maybe someone else was in the room, filming it? Wow, Blaine, you are so naïve."

"What are you talking about?"

James paused, thinking and making his jaw crooked. "Okay. Please sit down. I'll tell you everything… start to finish."

Blaine looked down from James and thought about whether or not he should trust James enough to listen. If Blaine was being honest with himself, something was different about James. He wasn't his cool, calm, and collected self. He looked almost, guilty and panicked, not as defensive as one would be if they had done something terribly wrong. After a minute Blaine finally walked over to a desk and sat down. James took a seat at the desk next to him and faced Blaine.

"Thad and I have been planning to split you and Kurt up for a while. It wasn't until last weekend what we decided to actually do something, but I promise, it wasn't this. Thad had bought a video camera and planned to somehow kiss Kurt and I would show up and film it."

"Thad filmed us?"

"Yes." Blaine looked down again. "But I didn't ask him to. That's why the video starts with us already doing something. Thad ran to his room and grabbed it. He was following us. The truth is, Thad and I were fighting and I didn't spend any time with him before or during the party at all."

"Thad told me Thursday night to stay away from you. He said that you were obsessed with me and I shouldn't trust you."

"I know. I mean, I know that now. That wants Kurt."

"That's not a secret."

"I said something that made him mad and his response to that was to get even and make sure that I didn't have a shot at getting you. He's been spying on you and Kurt for months, longer than I've been here even."

"So Thad did this?"

"No. That freshman did. I acted appallingly in the video, but I didn't set this up. I swear, Blaine. I didn't have anything to do with this. Even if Thad wasn't there with the camera, you and I would have happened that night. The only difference, is that I would have woken up in bed with you instead of you waking up alone. Thad took me back to my room. Or that's what he says at least."

"Why should I believe you?"

James licked his lips and shook his head slightly. "For all intents and purposes, if I were you, I wouldn't believe me either. I've never been nice to you. The nicest thing I did for you was give you Aleve for your headache the other night. But thinking back, that's probably what made you worse than me."

Blaine remembered the agony Movie Blaine looked like he was in. James wasn't as needy. "How did you know I was having a bad trip?"

"I didn't. Not until I watched the video. I've been on Ecstasy before and I know what a bad trip looks like."

"If you knew something was wrong when I came to you, why did you play it up? Why did you go along with it?" Blaine's heart was pounding out of his chest. He felt the sweat starting to bead on his forehead.

"Because I wanted you so bad. I'm not a nice person. I know that. When I met you, I saw how you were with Kurt and I was jealous. I acted like I always do, like I'm better than all of it and I can have what I want simply because I want it. You're so sweet and selfless with him, and I wanted that. I wanted to be someone different than the man-whore I am." He paused. "I thought that if I had you, I could be different and I could have happiness with someone who thought of me as more than just a piece of ass." James bit his lip. "I was wrong. I did everything wrong… I'm sorry. I can't make it up to you, but I can promise I'll stay out of your life. I'll leave Kurt alone and I won't get in the way of you getting him back. I'll also make sure Thad doesn't interfere either."

"The video will go away?"

"The video will go away."

"Why should I trust you?"

James thought about this hard. "You probably shouldn't. I haven't proven myself to be very trustworthy. I want to be different. I want to be better. And I know that I can't be better unless I make this go away. I can't reverse what I made you do to Kurt today, but I can at least try to make Thad see what he did was wrong and what you and I did was a mistake and that if he doesn't fix what he did then he could go to jail."

"If it comes to that… jail… would you testify against him?"

"Yes."

"Swear it."

"I do. I promise. I swear, I'll make this right."

"I will never be right, James. It will always have been wrong. Everything that freshman did, what you and I did, what Thad did, the way you manipulated me into breaking up with," Blaine swallowed hard before saying the name, "Kurt. None of it will ever be made right. But if you swear to make that video go away and to stay out of my and Kurt's way, I'll believe you."

James blinked a bunch and gulped. Blaine swore he could see James' eyes welling, but no tears came out of his eyes, which were now rimmed red. "I swear. I'll stay away. I won't mention the other night ever to anyone and I'll work on Thad to get rid of the video, every bit of it."

Blaine shook his head and stood up. He made his way to the door and turned back to James who hadn't moved.

James heard the shuffle in Blaine's feet as he turned around. "I don't know if you remember when I asked for a truce. I meant it then. I really did. I really am sorry."

Blaine didn't answer and walked out of the room to go stand back in line with his friends.

* * *

><p>I'm going to be blunt and tell you that James is telling the truth.<p>

I apologize to those of you who notice a change in my usual light hearted A/N, but a few people really got me down and made judgements before thinking that maybe there was more to the story that I wasn't telling them.

A couple of readers quite literally attacked me via PM... I've really enjoyed talking to most of you over PMs over the past couple months and some of you really have become my fanfiction friends, but if I slow down in the communication end, (I'm not slowing down on the writing. I need to see this through more so than all of you do) I hope you'll understand why...


	58. Chapter 58

And the sun will set and the sun with rise to another day… Will it be a beautiful day?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 58<strong>

The next day, Blaine had bombarded Kurt's phone with text messages, phone calls, and voicemails. Anything to get his attention. He didn't know what he was going to say or how he was going to go about getting him back. He was so mean and cruel to Kurt yesterday what could he say? _And how am I supposed to bring up the fact that not only was I drugged, but I had sex with James, and, oh yeah, sorry for making it sound like everything was your fault?_ "Man, I really screwed this up."

"Screwed what up?" David asked in the library.

"Oh. Sorry. I thought I said that in my head."

"Do you need help with Math or something?"

"Uh, no. Thanks, I already had my Calculus exam yesterday."

"Then what did you screw up?"

Blaine licked his lips and thought about whether or not he should talk to his friend about what is going through his head. "This thing with Kurt."

When David really looked at Blaine's face, he saw that his eyes were red like he'd barely slept in days.

"I fucked up so bad. I finally have a hold on it, I think, but now I have to figure out a way to get Kurt back."

"Why did you break up with him in the first place? You were really mean to him."

"Truth? I was blackmailed, but I got out of it."

"Blackmailed? With what?"

"I- I don't really want to talk about it."

"Dude, you already are. I know it has something to do with James because of how you took off with him last night and I know it has something to do with the party because of how you freaked out in your room. So-" he gasped. "Oh my god! Holy shit!" David was much smarter than he let on. He was able to put the pieces of the puzzle together really quickly.

"Shh!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Dude, tell me you didn't." Blaine stayed silent. "With James?" Still silent. "How could you cheat on Kurt?"

"It's not exactly a point of pride, David. As I said, I don't want to talk about it. I'm not even sure I really understand what happened completely. I haven't let myself have time to process much other than I cheated on Kurt. My main concern is figuring out a way to get Kurt's attention long enough to explain."

"And then?"

"Beg and beg some more."

"He's a reasonable guy, Blaine. He'll understand it wasn't your fault when you tell him you were drugged. You'll have the tox-screen to prove it, for Christ-sakes."

"I have to be able to talk to him first. He's been ignoring my calls and texts all day."

"Why don't you just go to his school?"

"What if he doesn't want to see me?"

"What if he does?"

Blaine buried his head in his hands and talked into his palms. "Good god, what if he does. Gah!" He brushed his hand over his gelled comb over. "David, where do I even start?"

"The beginning?" David suggested.

"Start with what you remember and then what you don't remember. Then fill in the blanks with the truth. You can't hide all this from him. What's that saying? The truth will set you free?"

**McKinley **

The final bell rang at McKinley to signify the end of another day. Kurt gathered his things and walked to the door in a haze. He had been sitting next to Zach in class, but completely ignored everyone the entire day. He didn't do it on purpose. He just couldn't concentrate on anything.

"Kurt!" a voice came from behind him in the hallway. "Kurt! Kurt wait up! Kurt!"

Kurt jumped when he felt a gentle hand touching his own. He turned to see Zach still touching his hand when he got Kurt's attention. "Careful. People get slushied and tossed in the dumpster for much less than holding my hand," Kurt blandly said and took his hand back.

"I don't care."

Kurt was about to snap at him, but Zach cut him off. "Come to the choir room with me. I have something for you."

"Why?"

"Because you're hurting and I want to help, but I don't know how to. So, I want us to play music together. Is that okay?"

"Thanks, but I'm going home before glee rehearsal today."

"To do what? Sit alone in your room and listen to sad songs?" Kurt ignored Zach's concern and began to walk away. Zach took his hand again. "Come sit in the choir room with me. We can listen to all the sad songs you want. I'll give you a live performance of anything song you want on any instrument you want. Even the ones I don't know."

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. We've been friends for almost a week now." Zach was smiling. He was trying his best to get Kurt to lighten his mood. He really was concerned for the fragile boy in front of him. Whatever Kurt needed, Zach thought being alone wasn't it.

"Okay, fine. I'll stay."

"Good!" he said still smiling. "Come on." Zach was still holding onto Kurt's hand. He wasn't sure why. Maybe because he felt that if he let go, Kurt would run away. So he kept holding on all the way to the choir room where he let go.

"I think today is the first time I didn't see you glued to your phone," Zach said as he went over to grab a guitar.

"I left it in my locker. Not really much of a reason to keep it on me during school hours now."

"Because you and Blaine broke up?"

"No, it's not bothering me at all. Let's just keep saying 'Blaine dumped me' out loud."

"I'm not trying to bother you or make you upset, but if it happened, you need to get used to the idea of it. Unless you want to stay miserable."

"Tell me again why you're my friend again? Because really you're just annoying me like any other time."

"Because I'm honest and I don't mind you berating me and because I do things like this…" Zach took a seat near Kurt and began strumming the guitar softly.

**Have you lost your way?**

**Living in the shadow of the messes that you made**

**And so it goes**

**Everything inside your circle starts to overflow**

**Take a step before you leap**

**Into the colors that you seek**

**You get back what you give away**

**So don't look back on yesterday**

**Wanna scream out**

**No more hiding**

**Don't be afraid of what's inside**

**Wanna tell ya**

**You'll be all right**

**In the aftermath**

Kurt recognized the song. Aftermath, by Adam Lambert. Kurt was a fan. It was a particularly moving song and he didn't know if he should be mad at Zach for singing something that is telling him to be strong and work through the pain, or be thankful that someone is telling him more than "I'm sorry, this sucks."

**Anytime anybody pulls you down**

**Anytime anybody says you're not allowed**

**Just remember you're not alone**

**In the aftermath**

**Have you felt the weight**

**Of lies and contradictions that you live with everyday**

**Well it's not too late**

**Just think of what could be**

**If you re-write the role you play**

Zach was looking Kurt right in the eyes, not closing his eyes for dramatic effect once because he really wanted Kurt to believe what he was singing. He felt that he should feel it odd that he wants to help the only person in this school that openly says that he's annoying and at times yells at him. Somehow that always made Kurt all the more appealing to him, enough to want to be his friend.

**Take a step before you leap**

**Into the colors that you seek**

**You get back what you give away**

**So don't look back on yesterday**

**Wanna scream out**

**No more hiding**

**Don't be afraid of what's inside**

**Wanna tell ya**

**You'll be all right**

**In the aftermath**

Kurt was everything Zach was looking for. Kurt was honest and good. He had all the best qualities of a person. Sitting there, watching Kurt try to keep himself together, it broke Zach's heart and he felt that he needed someone equally as honest to help support him in his time of need.

**Anytime anybody pulls you down**

**Anytime anybody says you're not allowed**

**Just remember you're not alone**

**In the aftermath**

**Oh in the aftermath**

**Before you break you have to shed that armor**

**Take a trip and fall into the glitter**

**Tell a stranger that their beautiful**

**So all you'd feel is love**

**All you feel is love**

Kurt felt a single tear roll down his cheek. There were many more that by all means should have followed, but Kurt was trying his best to hold them in. He didn't want to start blubbering in front of someone he'd only just become friends with. Kurt reminded himself that when the song was over, to be kinder to Zach.

**Wanna scream out**

**No more hiding**

**Don't be afraid of what's inside**

**Wanna tell ya**

**You'll be all right**

**In the aftermath**

**Anytime anybody pulls you down**

**Anytime anybody says you're not allowed**

**Just remember you're not alone**

**No. In the aftermath**

**Oh, in the aftermath**

Zach's strumming slowed and he spoke the final lines of the song in a sing-songy voice that held all the strength that the song was about.

**You are not alone**

**You are not alone**

**Wanna scream out**

**No more hiding**

**Wanna scream out**

**No more hiding**

"Thank you," Kurt said when it was over.

"Anytime," Zach replied. Zach kept eye contact with Kurt and stared into his oceanic blues like he was trying to tell him something telepathically. "It's okay for you to cry, you know. I can see you need to."

In in an instant, Kurt was scrunching his face up and the tears fell. Zach moved next to Kurt and put his arm around him, but that didn't seem to be as comforting as Zach had intended it to be, so he moved down to kneel in front of Kurt and he put his hands in Kurt's lap, rubbing the outter sides of Kurt's legs gently.

Kurt opened his eyes momentarily and saw the familiar pose that Blaine had done the first time he told him he loved him and it only made him cry harder. He couldn't get away from memories of Blaine. Everything reminded Kurt of him. He stood up, almost knocking Zach over, and tried to rush himself to the door, but Zach stopped him quickly and enveloped the broken hearted boy in his arms.

Zach stroked the hair at the nape of Kurt's neck and rubbed his back. He could feel Kurt's heart beat. It was erratic and loud. "Just let go. Let me be here for you," he lulled.

Unbeknownst to both boys, there were a pair of honey eyes, looking in on them with deep guilt, regret, hesitation, and with a loss for words or know-how on what to do next, other than watch the boy he loved and the boy he couldn't stand in each other's arms. Blaine had gotten out of his exams early for the day and took David up on his advice. His immediate thought was that Zach was taking advantage of the situation and trying to steal Kurt for himself, but immediately took the thought back because now was not the time for jealousy. He kept watching as Kurt shook and sobbed into Zach's shoulder until he backed himself away and was able to breath.

When Kurt stepped back, Zach kept hold on Kurt's arm just to show that he was still going to be there for him if he needed to collapse back onto him again. Kurt sniffled and rubbed his nose with the back of his hand. He wiped his tears and looked down at the floor. "Did that help?" Zach asked.

Kurt took a deep breath and let it out. "For now."

"Well, hey," Zach smiled closed mouthed. "I promised you any song you wanted whether I knew it or not. Is there a song that explains how you're feeling right now?"

Kurt nodded his head. "I keep thinking about the last time I kissed him. I didn't see this coming at all. We kissed goodbye like there'd be a million goodbyes after that one. After our first big fight, when he left in the middle of the night, I was so sure that THAT kiss was going to be our last. It just goes to show you that things never turn out the way you plan or hope."

"What song do you have in mind? Any song, we'll play it together if the sheet music is around here."

"Last kiss by Taylor Swift."

"You like country music?"

"Not really, but I like her. And we have her music in the cabinet over there. Rachel bought the music to her entire Speak Now album?"

"Why?"

"I think she wanted to sing Sparks Fly to Finn and she tried to get us to use Mean as a song at a competition." Kurt walked tentatively, purposely shaking his hands and arms doing a little wiggle move to shake out whatever was left of the sobs in his body. Blaine backed up a little so that he wouldn't be seen. Kurt took out the piano and guitar arrangements to Last Kiss and handed the guitar tabs to Zach.

"She's kind of intense about Finn, isn't she?"

"Yeah, but she's good to him, for the most part. He's not the smartest guy so I think he just smiles and zones out for seventy five percent of her talking."

"That's not nice," Zach laughed.

"Well wouldn't you?" Kurt felt the corner of his right side of his mouth tugging up. _I'm trying to smile? When did that happen_? Kurt realized that Zach had successfully turned Kurt's mind away from his problems and was able to get him out of his shell enough to talk like a normal person.

He sat down at the piano and Zach started the guitar part first then Kurt joined in slow with the piano. He took a breath and began singing.

**I still remember the look on your face **

**lit through the darkness at 1:58 **

**the words that you whispered for just us to know **

**you told me you loved me **

**so why did you go **

**away **

**away **

Blaine's eyes welled and he swallowed hard, trying to shove the lump in his throat down. _I have to tell him everything. How am I going to do that? He's so broken already._

**I do recall now, the smell of the rain **

**fresh on the pavement **

**I ran off the plane **

**that July ninth, the beat of your heart **

**it jumps through your shirt **

**I can still feel your arms **

**but now I'll go, sit on the floor **

**wearing your clothes **

**all that I know is I don't know **

**how to be something you miss **

**I never thought we'd have a last kiss **

**never imagined we'd end like this **

**your name, forever the name on my lips **

Kurt started to zone out at this point of the song and smiled at the words he was singing, remembering all of the things the lyrics signified for them.

**I do remember the swing of your step **

**the life of the party, you're showing off again **

**and I'd roll my eyes and then you'd pull me in **

**I'm not much for dancing, but for you I did **

**because I love your handshake, meeting my father **

**I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets**

**how you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something **

**there's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions **

He shook his head and frowned again. Blaine let the tears roll down his face freely.

**and I'll go sit on the floor**

**Wearing your clothes **

**all that I know is I don't know **

**how to be something you miss **

**I never thought we'd have a last kiss **

**never imagined we'd end like this **

**Your name, forever the name on my lips **

**so I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep **

**and I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe**

**and I'll keep up with our old friends **

**just to ask them how you are **

Kurt spoke the next line.

**hope it's nice where you are **

The boys played the instrumentals, staring into the sheet music.

**and I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day **

**And something reminds you you wish you had stayed **

**you can plan for a change in the weather and time **

**but I never planned on you changing your mind **

**so I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes **

**all that I know is I don't know how to be something you miss **

**I never thought we'd have a last kiss **

**never imagined we'd end like this **

**your name, forever the name on my lips**

**just like our last kiss **

**forever the name on my lips **

**forever the name on my lips **

**just like our last **

"Blaine?" Blaine turned around and saw Mr. Sheuster walking toward him. He quickly wiped his face. "What are you doing here?" he asked and then saw the young man's face.

"I was just here to talk to Kurt, but I can see that that was a bad decision. Please don't tell him I was here."

"It looks like you made a mistake somewhere. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Um, no." Blaine's eyes were threatening to release a whole new batch of tears. _I have to get out of here._

"Look, Blaine. I don't know what happened, but if it's important to you, then you should tell him. If you love each other, then you owe it to one another to try to make it work."

"Thanks, Mr. Shoo, but Kurt won't take me back. I know it." He sniffled. "I screwed everything up and I lost my chance."

"Has he told you this?"

"I have to go. Please don't tell him I was here." Blaine ran off without another word, leaving Mr. Sheuster staring at him questioningly.

Inside the classroom, Zach had moved over to the piano bench with Kurt and was holding him close. "If he came to you, right now, and asked to take him back with no explanation, would you?"

"Yes," Kurt answered immediately.

"What if he told you that he did something bad?"

"Define bad."

"I don't know… was two timing and had another boyfriend at the same time?"

"I don't know."

"What about if he cheated on you?"

"I don't want to think about it."

"With a girl?"

"I don't know… probably."

"With a guy?"

Kurt thought really hard. His first thought was to say no, but there was doubt there. "Maybe..."

Blaine got back to his car and he banged his head on the steering wheel. "Coward! Fucking coward! Ahhhh," he screamed. "Just tell him. Tell him the truth. Tell him your sorry and you love him. Got Damn it Blaine!" he berated himself. No matter how much he screamed at himself, he couldn't bring himself to get out of his car and face Kurt. He was so sure that from the song Kurt sang that Blaine was permanently out of the picture. "Damn it… I'm so sorry, Kurt. I love you." He turned the keys in his ignition and drove off.

* * *

><p>Burt and Mr. Anderson in the next chapter… I think… no promises though.<p> 


	59. Chapter 59

I really want to thank everyone for their support in the matter of people attacking me via PM. It's much appreciated. BUT onward and upward. I made promises I have to keep and here is the result. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 59<strong>

"Kurt, come in here, please!" Burt called out from the living room.

"H-hi, Dad," Kurt stammered out.

"Son, I gotta talk to you. I'm sure you're hurting right now and I'm sure the last thing you want to talk about is Blaine-" Kurt's face flinched at the sound of his name. "-but I talked to his father today."

**Burt goes to see Mr. Anderson**

Burt walked into the Christopher Columbus Diner at noon, in Columbus, Ohio. His buddy Nico said that Henry Anderson frequented this diner every work day on his lunch break at noon like clockwork. He always sat in the same seat: fourth stool in from the right at the counter. Burt didn't need a picture to see which man in a business suit was Blaine's father. Even from behind, he could tell.

Henry Anderson had the same black curly hair that Blaine had, combed over right to left with plenty of gel. Blaine obviously got his skin color from his father as well. The olive tint was very prominent in the warm diner. Burt counted his lucky stars that the stool next to Henry was empty. He had a plan to allude this man into talking to him about Blaine before he dropped the bomb that he already knew who he was.

He took a seat next to Henry and the waitress greeted him immediately. "Coffee please. Black," he asked.

Henry glanced over to the man next to him, thinking the voice sounded familiar. Burt caught his eye and said a friendly, yet manly, "Hey how ya doin?" and turned his face back to a menu. Henry was looking at a newspaper. "Hey, you got the sports section? I mean, if you're done with it."

"Yeah, sure," Henry said conversationally and thumbed through the pages, pulling out the entire section.

"Thanks, man."

"No problem."

The waitress came back and asked if Burt was ready to order. "Turkey on rye, no fries. Can I have a salad instead, please?" Burt hated skipping out on his french fries, but knew this would catch anyone's attention. The waitress went away to place the order with the kitchen.

"That's a first," Henry commented still looking at his newspaper. "I've never seen anyone turn down their fries here. They make them themselves."

Burt smiled, knowing he had an in. "Yeah, my son has me on a strict diet. I had a heart attack this past year and he'd kill me if he found out I cheated." Henry made a face. Burt pretended to be looking at the articles pertaining to baseball. "You know. That kid. He's so fast and in shape. I practically begged him to go out for his school's baseball team and he said he'd rather do _glee club_. Can you believe it? What kind of guy would rather sing and dance than have a bunch of girls rooting for you in the stands?" Burt hated pretending that he didn't support Kurt, but knew this had to be done.

Henry coughed. "Uh, my son's in his school's glee club too."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's fine. The glee club at his school is a bit prestigious, so…"

"Your boy play sports?"

"He used to do swim team, but quit to focus more on his studies. He goes to a private school."

"Nice. Which one?"

"Dalton Academy."

"Oh no kidding! My son used to go there."

Henry perked up, suddenly very interested in the conversation. "It's my alma matter." He held out his hand. "Name's Anderson. Henry Anderson."

Burt took his hand and shook it. "Burt Hummel." He smiled pleasantly, but there was an obvious 'got ya' twist behind it. The smile on Henry's face fell and he slipped his hand out of Burt's grasp. "I'm Kurt's father." He waited, knowing Henry had put the pieces together, but didn't know what to say. "Kurt and your boy-"

"I know who you are," Henry interjected, trying not to yell. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Blaine."

"What about him?"

"Well, your son is great. A little troubled right now, but otherwise a real great kid. He's done a lot for my son." Burt eyed the curly haired man carefully. It was obvious there was something there that showed that he cared, but it was masked by the fact he was bothered.

"What do you mean, troubled?"

"Well, he just broke up with Kurt yesterday completely out of the blue with some bogus reason about how Kurt's the reason you hate him."

"I don't hate- I don't hate my son," he said in a hushed tone, glancing around.

"What are you looking around for? No one is paying attention and I'm sure no one cares that you have a son that's-"

"Don't say it."

"Say what? Gay? Why not? My son's gay. Hell, my son's gayer than Christmas. But, you know what? I love him anyway. He has an amazingly big heart, he doesn't throw himself around, he doesn't push his ways on anyone else, and he doesn't ask for anything." He paused to give the man time to process what he was saying.

Mr. Anderson looked like he'd been caught in a lie. "You don't care that Kurt is…"

"I gotta tell you, I learned a long time ago that life is short. Kurt lost his mother and I lost my wife when he was eight and up until last year, it's been just the two of us. If I let him down and treated him the way some other parents treat their out of the closet kids, I would be alone. I'm married with a step-son now because Kurt introduced me to the woman I am now married too. Kurt took care of me when I had a heart attack and continues to take care of me. He doesn't try to change me and I don't try to change him. He doesn't want anything from anyone. He only wants to be happy and what parent doesn't want that for their kid?"

"I think you and I have gotten the wrong idea about one another."

"I think you're right. If you don't mind, I'd like to buy you a cup of coffee and talk about Blaine. It's clear that you love your son. I don't disagree with you on that one, but I think you've lost sight of what his life is like."

Over the next hour, Burt and Henry drank several cups of coffee and talked about their sons: their relationship through the eyes of Burt, Blaine's struggles, Kurt's struggles, their friendship, nothing went left unsaid.

"I owe a lot to Blaine. Kurt was getting it so bad at his school and said nothing to no one about any of it. The second he met Blaine, Blaine took him under his wing with no questions asked. I'm not nearly as smart a man as Kurt already is, but I tried really hard to understand anything and everything I could to be there for him. Blaine just knew what to say and how to handle Kurt. I thought this kid was a savior sent from god knows where to help me deal with the shock that I had a gay son. I knew something was wrong though the second Kurt started bringing him around to our family dinners. Blaine never really wanted to seem to leave, even before they got together. You'd get this feeling that he was hanging onto the family aspect of it."

"Kurt and Blaine… are they…sleeping together." Henry was cautious when talking. He wasn't sure what words to say.

"Uh… I don't know, to be honest. I've caught them making out a few times and I've overheard a couple of their conversations, but I don't know if they're having sex."

"How do you deal with all that? Seeing your son being intimate with another guy."

Burt took a deep breath and thought about his words carefully. "Well, by now, it's normal, but at first it was almost like I had to get used to the idea that the hope he'd be with a woman wasn't a reality and was never going to be a reality. When I caught them kissing I'd make a joke about it because they were just as embarrassed as I was and if we all laughed about it, then it made it easier."

"How did you deal with everyone else's opinions?"

"To be honest, I didn't. I got angry. I still do. It's hard for a parent to see their child being shunned or treated like less of a person. Kurt's just a really good kid. The best kind of person. And Blaine… Blaine is like a whole different breed of person. He's got a great sense of humor, incredibly selfless, great taste in football and basketball teams, he's patient and protective of the ones he loves. He's driven and never fails to succeed. It wasn't until recently that he did something I didn't understand."

"What did he do?"

"He broke up with Kurt."

"You mentioned that."

"My step-son, Finn said that Blaine didn't seem like himself. They had a date last Saturday. Kurt came home happy, then Blaine ignored him for two days and broke up with him on the second day. I haven't heard anything from Kurt yet, but Finn told me that Kurt kept saying 'tell me the truth.' I really want to say my son didn't do anything, but I can't know that for sure."

Henry glanced at his watch. His lunch break had long been over. "What should I do?"

"Call him. Invite him home and instead of parading him around the country club, talk with him. Give the kid a hug. He needs it. It will be hard and uncomfortable, but you really need to meet your son. He's an amazing kid, despite what he's been through, and I think you'd be really proud. The fact that he's gay has nothing to do with it. He's attracted to other guys, so what? That doesn't change who he is as a person. I think you'll like the kid you meet."

"Thanks, Burt."

"You're welcome."

**Back at the house with Kurt**

"Why did you do that?" Kurt asked like he sounded guilty.

"Because I owed Blaine a favor. I don't know what's going on with you two, but he helped you when I didn't know how and I owed it to him be someone he could count on at least once.'

"How did you find him?"

"I do a guy's tires. My buddy Nico, is a private investigator. I worked in trade to find Mr. Anderson." He took a good look at his son. "How you hangin in there?"

"I've definitely been better, but Zach really helped me today."

"You guys definitely over?"

"I guess. I'm confused though. He told me to not contact him. He wanted me to stop calling him and all that, but today, I check my phone and he left a whole slew of calls and text messages asking me to call him. Dad, what should I do?"

"Call him. What's the harm in it?"

"You think? I don't know if I could handle anything else from him at the moment."

"Then let him know that."

"Yeah?"

'Yeah."

"Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>Don't we all love Burt? I told you all I promised to have them meet and I like this one better because now Burt gets to act more as a mentor than a screaming lunatic. Blaine is going to go home this weekend while the New Directions is in NYC at nationals... oh! you all know that this is AU and completly out of of cannon, so I'm taking advantage of that at nationals. different songs and all that. stay tuned to see if Kurt actually takes his dad's advice and calls Blaine back.<p> 


	60. Chapter 60

I think this may be the shortest one I've written, but it works. This takes place at the end of the day from the past two chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 60<strong>

**Hummel House**

Kurt sat on his bed, his sad song playlist playing quietly in the background. His text books were splayed out on his duvet cover, some of them opened, and his phone sat in reaching distance. He grabbed it, unable to focus on homework. He opened up the text message screen and went through all the messages Blaine sent him that day.

**B- I tried calling you. I don't know if you're ignoring me. I'd understand if you did. Please call me.**

**B- I really need to talk to you. Please call me.**

**B- I can't even begin to explain how awful I was to you yesterday. Please please call me.**

**B- I'm an asshole. I know. Call me please?**

**B- I'm begging you. Please pick up the phone.**

There were voicemails too.

Blaine: Hi. Uh, Kurt? It's me. I'm um, I really need to explain myself. I know I don't deserve for you to listen, but can you please call me when you get a chance?

Blaine: Hey. It's me again. You're probably really busy, but can you please call me?

Blaine: Kurt, I was out of line yesterday. None of it was true. We need to talk.

Blaine: I don't know if you've gotten any of my messages, but I'm a little desperate right now. I'm thinking about going to McKinley. Please call me?

And then one final text:

**B- I'm sorry… I'll leave you alone now.**

Kurt took a deep breath and dialed Blaine's number. _What am I supposed to say to him?_ he thought and hung up the phone after the first ring. _Maybe I don't have to say anything. He's the one who asked me to call him. He sounded like he knew what he had to say._ He dialed the number again, but ended the call before letting it ring again. _What if he's testing me? He told me to not call him._ He resolved that his last thought was idiotic and Blaine would never taunt someone just to prove a point. Kurt finally decided that he didn't have to do anything, but listen and he owed it to himself to find out why. So, he took another deep breath and dialed his number once more. It rang and rang and ended up going to Blaine's voice mail. Not knowing what to say, Kurt hung up.

**Dalton**

Blaine had been on his phone with his father for a very long time. He hadn't spoken to him since the morning after he left for Kurt's house. Now, here he was his heart pounding as he listened to his father apologizing and inviting him home for the coming weekend.

"There's a lot we have to talk about, Son." Blaine heard his phone beeping to signify a call waiting.

"I'm not going to the country club." He pulled the phone away from his ear and saw Kurt's name scrawled across the screen. He froze just long enough to let his father finish what he was saying.

"No country club. I promise." Beep. "Your sister will be here and Jared too." Beep. He didn't know what to do: ask his dad, who was having the revelation Blaine always wished he'd have, to wait? Or let Kurt, whom he'd been trying to get a hold of all day and lost hope that he'd wanted to talk to him, wait for Blaine to finish his conversation and call him back when he was finished. "We're going to have a big family meeting and dinner, just us and then you and I will talk." Beep. "I'm not going to let you down anymore, Blaine." The beeping stopped.

"Okay, Dad. I'll be there. I'll leave right after my last exam."

"Looking forward to seeing you, Son."

"You are?" Blaine's voice sounded like a hopeful child.

"Yes. I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too, Dad." He hung up the phone, smiling, feeling happy for the first time in days. Then he remembered Kurt had tried to call him. He breathed deep and pressed the callback button. Kurt's phone went directly to voicemail. He tried again and once more, his call went straight to voicemail. He called one more time and for the third time in a row, he got Kurt's voicemail. Whether Kurt was ignoring Blaine's calls immediately, or his phone was turned off, Blaine couldn't be sure, but because he was so anxious, he was sure that Kurt was ignoring him for wasting a call earlier.

To take his mind off things, he went down to the Warbler room and picked up a guitar. Wes joined him a few minutes later in a bland mood. When Blaine asked what happened, Wes confessed that his girlfriend Kate broke up with him. Blaine apologized and asked if he wanted to work on a song with him for the next practice.

The two worked on the song with Wes playing the drums and singing one verse and then back up for the rest of the song. By the time curfew came around, they had the song down pretty good. Blaine retired to his room and laid in his bed for another restless night.

**Hummel House**

After so many tries, Kurt gave upon trying to call Blaine and figured it was fate telling him that calling Blaine wouldn't have been a good idea anyway. So he turned his phone off and went back to trying to concentrate on his homework.

* * *

><p>I think it's always interesting to see the two different mind sets versus what is actually happening. Like Blaine thinking Kurt is ignoring him, when Kurt actually just had his phone in his locker, and Kurt thinking Blaine is just testing him by asking him to call when he told him not to. It's sad, but it's really accurate in terms of teenagers, I think. :) Comments?<p> 


	61. Chapter 61

Another short one, but it shows what I wanted it to. I changed the line-up for Nationals for the ND and I also made up silly requirements because I like two of the songs and they'll fit nicely with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 61<strong>

Wednesday came and Mr. Sheuster told the New Directions that as a last minute change in rehearsal, they'd be going to Dalton Academy after school. As Kurt's face gave away how he felt about the situation, Mr. Sheuster explained it away, saying "Think of it as a way to practice our National's line up for an audience."

"Tell me again why we're doing two Leona Lewis songs?" Zach asked Kurt on the drive to Dalton. "What happened to you guys writing your own songs?"

"Every competition has requirements. I keep forgetting that you've only just joined and have never done this before. Nationals has a theme this year: Billboard Top 40. Both of the performed songs must be from a Billboard top 40 singer, past or present, one of those songs must be a chart number and the other can be any from the artist's repertoire."

"How did you guys decide on Leona Lewis? It seems the obvious choice would have been Michael Jackson. He's the most popular, most accessible, and has more to choose from."

"Exactly. Which would make him already taken by at least one other group. Believe me, the king of pop was everyone's first choice, but then we all realized that if he was **our** first choice then he had to be everyone else's first choice too. So we went with a powerhouse singer who had a song message that related to our group. Hence the song choice."

"I really like them. Happy and I Got You are great songs. I really like the arrangements too."

"We're lucky to have Brittany and Mike to help with choreography."

"Are you nervous?"

"No, but I'm sure I'll get nervous once we get to the airport. I've never been on a plane."

"No, I meant about today."

Kurt stared ahead at the road and blinked, no thoughts coming to his head at the moment. "He called me a bunch of times yesterday. I called him back and he didn't pick up."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I don't know."

"Do you have any thoughts on the matter?"

"I have a lot of thoughts on the matter. I haven't figured out which ones are true and which ones I made up in my head."

"Either way. If you need someone to talk to you can always call me."

Kurt suppressed the want to ask why Zach cared so much because that was his knee jerk reaction to ask that, but ended up smiling pitifully and saying "Thanks."

Zach and Kurt arrived at Dalton long before everyone else did because they chose not to meet up with everyone else in the choir room first. Finn was riding with Rachel in Mercedes' new car with Sam.

They heard music coming from the Warbler room and Kurt stopped just before entering in because he felt a sudden surge of nerves and fear. If all the Warblers were in there, he didn't want to walk in without the support of all his friends. All eyes on him, was not what he wanted right now. Zach didn't catch onto this fact and stepped into the room. He quickly retreated and pushed Kurt back. "We should have came in with everyone else."

"Why?" Kurt asked quickly, his facial expression giving away his emotions. Zach widened his eyes and made a face while he motioned his head to the Warbler room. "He's in there?" Zach flattened his lips. "He's the one playing?" A head nod. "Alone?"

"Bingo."

Kurt sighed. "Hoooh-kay." He leaned back against the wall, resolving to stay in this spot until more people showed up.

Blaine's voice rasped out of the empty room.

**I have to block out thoughts of you, so I don't lose my head**

**They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed**

**Dropping little reels of tape, to remind me that I'm alone**

**Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home**

**There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain**

**An ounce of peace is all I want for you, **

**Will you never call again?**

**and will you never say that you love me **

**just to put it in my face? **

**and will you never try to reach me, it is I that wanted space**

**Hate me today **

**Hate me tomorrow**

**Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you**

**Hate me in ways, yeah ways hard to swallow **

**Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you **

The music went by as Kurt started contemplating Blaine's reason for calling him so many times. He was so distracted the he admittedly wasn't really listening to the lyrics. He went in and out of paying attention and just happened to hear 'I have to block out thoughts of you,' 'Will you never call again,' and 'never try to reach me."

**So I'll drive so fucking far away that I'll never cross your mind **

**And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind**

**Hate me today **

**Hate me tomorrow**

**Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you**

**Hate me in ways, yeah ways hard to swallow **

**Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you **

"Kurt, are you okay?" Zach asked, reading Kurt's facial expressions.

Kurt was trying to hold back tears. "He hates me."

"No!" Zach exclaimed quietly. "The opposite actually."

"Listen to the song!" Kurt pushed, positive that he was right and after what Blaine said on Monday, why wouldn't Kurt be right?.

"I am. I'm well acquainted with it. Hate Me by Blue October. If he's singing about you, since he's alone I'm assuming he is, he doesn't hate YOU. He wants YOU to hate HIM. Listen."

Kurt stopped his musings in his head and really paid attention.

**And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave **

**Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made **

**And like a baby boy I never was a man**

**Until I saw your blue eyes cry and I held your face in my hands**

**And then I fell down yelling "make it go away" **

**just make a smile **

**Come back and shine just like it used to be**

**And then she whispered "How could you do this to me?"**

Zach's tone changed. It was softer, gentler. "He did something wrong. He feels guilty about something."

**Hate me today **

**Hate me tomorrow**

**Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you**

**Hate me in ways, yeah ways hard to swallow **

**Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you **

**For you**

**For you**

**For you**

The song ended and Kurt had a single tear run down his cheek. "You think that he broke up with me to hide something he did?"

"It's possible. It's also possible that he broke up with you because he felt so guilty that he couldn't face telling you the truth."

Kurt left Zach standing there and rushed into the Warbler room. He froze when he saw Blaine. He stood there, in the middle of the room, waiting for Blaine to notice his existence.

Blaine gasped. "Kurt!"

"H-hi."

"You called."

Kurt's eyes shifted away from Blaine's pained face and then back. "You didn't pick up."

"I was on the phone with my father. I tried calling back."

This was awkward. Kurt and Blaine had never had an awkward conversation since they met. "You're talking to your dad again? Good for you."

"Thanks. He wants me to come home this weekend." Warblers started to file in and their eye contact was broken. Blaine closed the gap between them as the Warblers tried to pretend they weren't paying attention and stood a couple feet from Kurt. "Can you stay behind after practice?" He asked tentatively. "I really need to talk to you."

The New Direction members arrived and Kurt gulped. "Sure." He paused. "I can do that."

Wes banged his gavel and Kurt and Blaine took seats away from one another. Neither one being able to go too long without glancing back at the other.

* * *

><p>Thoughts? Please review : )<p>

Artist: Blue October

Song: Hate Me


	62. Chapter 62

Remember a while ago, when I wrote in an A/N that I was working on an EPIC chapter? This is it…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 62<strong>

Blaine had a hard time concentrating. He kept stealing glances at Kurt. A half hour into rehearsal, Blaine realized that Kurt was sitting next to Zach. _When did that happen?_ he thought, then immediately felt a combination of guilt and jealousy. They looked so comfortable next to each other like they'd spent a lot of time that close together.

"He's straight, you know," James whispered from behind Blaine.

Blaine turned around and looked at James, not knowing how he was supposed to be feeling about James talking to him. "When I met him, he said he wasn't gay."

Blaine turned his eyes down and looked forward._ I don't have a right to be jealous anyway._

The New Directions were invited to perform the first of their two numbers before the halfway break.

The Warblers moved the furniture around to make room as a stage for the New Directions and they took their places.

The fourteen boys and girls started off facing backwards when the music started. When a line came, the singer turned around and stood front in center, the front of the stage accumulating sings as the beginning of the song went by.

**Mercedes: Someone once told me that you have to choose**

**What you win or lose, you can't have everything**

**Rachel: Don't you take chances, you might feel the pain**

**Don't you love in vain 'cause love won't set you free**

**Kurt: I could stand by the side and watch this life pass me by**

**So unhappy, but safe as could be**

**Santana: So what if it hurts me?**

**So what if I break down?**

**So what if this world just throws me off the edge**

**My feet run out of ground?**

**Mercedes: I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound**

**Don't care about all the pain in front of me**

**'Cause I'm just trying to be happy,**

**Rachel: Just wanna be happy,**

**Finn: Holding on tightly, just can't let it go**

**Just trying to play my role, slowly disappear, oh**

**Zach: But all these days, they feel like they're the same**

**Just different faces, different names, get me out of here**

**Sam: But I can't stand by your side, oh no**

**And watch this life pass me by, pass me by**

**Puck: So what if it hurts me?**

**So what if I break down?**

**So what if this world just throws me off the edge**

**My feet run out of ground?**

**Rachel: I gotta find my place, **

**Mercedes: I wanna hear my sound**

**Kurt: Don't care about all the pain in front of me**

**Cause I'm just trying to be happy, oh, happy, oh**

**Artie: So any turns that I can't see**

**Like I'm a stranger on this road**

**But don't say victim, don't say anything**

**Kurt: So what if it hurts me?**

**So what if I break down?**

**So what if this world just throws me off the edge**

**My feet run out of ground?**

**Mercedes: I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound**

**Don't care about all the pain in front of me**

**I just wanna be happy, **

**Rachel: happy, **

**Santana: happy**

**Artie: I just wanna be, oh, I just wanna be happy**

**Kurt: Oh, happy**

Kurt had locked eyes with Blaine at the last note of the song and everyone was dismissed for a ten minute break. Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina went out into the hallway.

After a few minutes, Nick walked up to the three teens and reached out to hug Kurt. Kurt accepted the hug and patted him on the back in a manly fashion.

"How are you holding up?" Nick asked, putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm just- you know," Kurt responded, trying to sound like he was doing more than just surviving.

"Yeah… I know." Nick put his hands in his pockets and looked down at the floor, shuffling his feet awkwardly. "You know," he paused. "I really hope that you don't stop talking to the rest of us because Blaine was an idiot." Nick knew nothing about James and Blaine, only that he very meanly, and publicly broke Kurt's heart.

Kurt gave him a half smile. "I won't. We've still got a benefit to put on, right? You'll see me around."

"Yes, but I mean after. You and I aren't close, but I'd like to think that we're friends."

"Me too."

Nick smiled. "Okay. Good. Then you won't make strangers out of us?"

Kurt chuckled slightly. "No." He heard his phone ring in his pocket. He had a text message. "I won't be a stranger." Kurt pulled his phone out of his pocket and listened to Nick change the subject to Quinn while he saw that the text was from Thad. He opened up the text. It was a video. _Strange,_ he thought. He looked up at Nick while the video loaded itself to let Nick know he was still listening. It began playing before he looked back down at the screen. Kurt's attention was averted when he began hearing pornographic breathing and moans. He stared into the screen and froze when he saw who the subject of the video was.

It was like a train wreck. He couldn't stop staring despite seeing his entire world crash down deeper than he thought it already had.

"What is that?" Mercedes asked, moving to look over Kurt's shoulder. He didn't make any motion to move and she saw what Kurt saw.

Tina moved in to look. "Oh my god!" She saw too. James was sucking Blaine's dick while Blaine writhed in pleasure.

Something in Kurt snapped. He was shaking. Now he knew why Blaine broke up with him: because he cheated… with James. He tapped the screen to stop or pause the video. He didn't care which one. He plowed past Nick and left the two girls standing in the hallway with gaping mouths.

Kurt stormed into the practice room and up to Blaine who was standing with Wes and David by the council table. Blaine saw him coming and his mind went blank, not knowing why Kurt was walking up to him and why he looked so angry, when only minutes ago Kurt looked so strong. Kurt raised his hand quickly and slapped Blaine across the face hard, leaving a bright red mark in its wake. "Why?" he screamed.

The room went silent and all eyes went looking around the room for the noise and then to Kurt and Blaine, when they quickly found its source.

In that one action, Blaine knew. _Kurt knows._ His face twisted in pain. This was why he broke up with Kurt, so that he'd never know. So that Kurt would never have to look at him that way he is now. Blaine didn't know what to say. He didn't cover his face, though it hurt, or retaliate, or doing anything. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out and he closed it again. _What do you say for something like this?_ he thought.

"You said he repulsed you!" he yelled, refusing to let the tears well up in his eyes.

"Kurt, what's going on?" Mr. Sheuster asked sternly, approaching the boys.

Kurt ignored him and went to run from the room. "Kurt, wait!" Blaine finally called and caught him by the arm at the door. "I'm sorry," he begged.

"Sorry?" Kurt screamed, flinching and flailing himself away from Blaine's touch. He tapped the screen of his phone that was still in his left hand and held it up in front of Blaine's face. "This doesn't look like sorry!"

Kurt tried to run again, but Blaine caught him once more before he reached the door. "Please, let me explain!"

Without pausing, Kurt whipped himself out of Blaine's grasp and with a clenched fist, punched Blaine, connecting his knuckles perfectly with Blaine's cheek bone.

Blaine stumbled back a couple steps, but was on such an adrenaline rush he was able to ignore the pain and attempt to go after Kurt again. What seemed to be out of no where, Puck stood in his way and shoved him backwards, guiding him to a couch. "Sit!" he commanded. "Stay." A group of people: Wes, David, Puck, Sam, and bunch of other Warblers stood guard to make sure Blaine didn't move. No one knew what was happening, but they were all on whatever side it was to give Kurt space.

Blaine wasn't looking, but he could feel James' eyes on him, a few yards to his right, on the other side of the wall of people. He could feel Thad smiling from the back of the room, practically hear him screeching "I won" in his head.

Finn ran out into the hallway after Kurt. He caught up with him pacing a little ways down the hall, just outside the practice room doors. "Kurt," Finn said. "You've got a wicked right hook, but what the hell happened?"

"He fucking hooked up with James! He cheated on me with that fucking creep show, Collin Ferrell, wannabe!" Kurt's hand flew up and gestured back toward to doors.

If there was one thing that Finn knew about and hated the most, it was cheating. He'd been cheated on by the only two girlfriends he'd ever had. "Seriously?" Kurt tossed his phone at Finn. Not knowing what he was supposed to be looking at, he heard the moans and then he made out the figures on the screen. He dropped the phone, and let it fall to the floor, repulsed by what he was seeing. He didn't say anything to Kurt before running back into the room.

Blaine stood up when he saw the abnormally tall teen and prayed that Finn was planning on hitting him. That's all he wanted. He wanted to be beaten until he couldn't see or feel anymore. Mr. Sheuster saw the look on Finn's face and moved to stand near the group of boys. Instead of going for Blaine, Finn waltzed up to James who was still sitting in a chair and he dragged him out of it by his blazer.

This caught James by surprise, but none more than when Finn straddled him and began repeatedly punching him in the face. It felt like when Finn did the same thing to Puck for knocking up Quinn. "What gives you the right?" Punch. "He didn't belong to you." Punch. "Fucking." Punch. "Asshole." Punch. Finn felt hands dragging him up and out the back door. James was pulled up and sat down, his face a bloody mess.

Blaine sat back down, his head in his hands. _This is my fault. I did this_. _I'm nothing. I deserve nothing. Nothing good. Ever._

**Outside the practice room after Finn ran back inside**

"Kurt." Thad was standing a few feet from Kurt, watching him pace. "Kurt, he was drunk. They all were."

"Don't!" Kurt shouted. "Of all the people in that room to tell me that alcohol is to blame, I'd believe it least coming from you. People still have consciences when their drunk. They just care about consequences less." He continued pacing and then suddenly stopped. "And why the fuck do you care? You're the one who sent the video to me."

"You had a right to know what kind of guy you were pining for."

"Wait. In order for you to send it to me, you had to have had a copy of it on your phone. How many people have seen this?"

"Other than Blaine and James, just me and you."

"How'd you get it?"

"I filmed it."

"What?"

"I filmed it."

"I heard you! I meant why? You whip out your camera and start recording instead of stopping it? Why would you do that?"

"I told you already."

"What? Told me what already? We haven't spoken in a very long time."

"At the party after sectional's. I told you that I would do **anything** to lick you from head to toe."

"And THIS is how to go about that?"

"It got Blaine out of the picture."

"So, getting me to hate Blaine would make me jump in bed with you?"

"It was worth a shot. Hey, I didn't put the two of them together. Me filming what I saw doesn't make what Blaine did any less real. He knew what he was doing and as you can see, he did nothing to stop himself. In fact, it looks like he enjoyed himself. I only sent you a fraction of what actually happened. The whole video is actually forty five minutes long. Just think of all the things that two people can do in that amount of time."

"Ugh. I think I'm going to be sick." Kurt ran as fast as he could to the nearest bathroom, which happened to be two corridors away and busted through a stall to get to the toilet. He dropped to his knees immediately and vomited the entire contents of his stomach into the toilet bowl.

Kurt coughed and hiccupped; he gasped for breath as he clutched his chest; he could feel his heart beating hard as if it would escape through his ribs; he was feeling dizzy and couldn't stop himself from slamming the back of his head against the wall of the bathroom stall. "God damn it!" he yelled as loud as he could. "Fuck." It came out sounding broken as he began to sob.

He felt a pair of hands drag him out of the stall and cradle him inside long arms. Kurt opened his eyes and through blurry tears, he saw Finn. "Let it out," Finn soothed. Kurt was shaking and cried harder into his brother's shoulder as he gripped him tighter. "Why? Fuck. Why?" Finn wanted to cry himself, but held it back because he was supposed to be strong. His heart broke for his brother. "What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything. None of this is your fault."

"Then why? Why couldn't I be happy? We were so god damn happy, Finn. Why?" Kurt was gasping for air again and he coughed out more sobs. He was getting Finn's shoulder drenched with his tears and maybe even some of the snot he was trying to keep from running out of his nose, but Finn didn't budge. He wasn't going to let go for anything.

A half hour went by of this before Kurt was sitting against the bathroom wall with his brother by his side. They weren't talking, just sitting together and staring into nothing. Mr. Sheuster came in shortly afterward and broke them from their unhappy reverie.

"Guys, I don't know all the details of what happened or what caused this, but I do know that the both of you are the luckiest kids on the planet."

Kurt looked up at his favorite teacher angrily. How dare he call him lucky after his entire world just fell through a gaping hole. "Especially you, Finn. That James kid's nose may not be broken, but you definitely did enough damage to get put in the back of a cop car and Blaine convinced him to leave it alone." The sound of Blaine's name stung as it traveled in Kurt's ears and he winced.

"So, what happens?" Finn asked.

"Nothing. I'll hear back from their counsel on a couple days to see if we're still invited to sing with them at their benefit, but you two are getting off scot-free. Frankly, I'm quite stunned and stuck because I'm supposed to report you to Principal Figgins and you'd both get suspended for fighting, but I know I can't do that and still be able to have the numbers to take us to Nationals. And Blaine begged me not to do anything about it. He said it was his fault."

_He's right. It is his fault,_ Kurt thought.

"So, if you two are ready, we're going to get going."

Finn looked to Kurt for a ready signal. "Yeah. I want to go home."

The three men walked out of the bathroom together and made their way to the exit with Mr. Sheuster in the lead. Kurt and Finn walked closely side by side.

"Kurt, keep looking straight," Finn commanded.

Kurt regretted not listening, but saying something like that is like saying "don't touch the red button;" it only makes you want to touch it more, so he looked. Blaine was standing outside the Warbler rehearsal room looking ahead at Kurt. For a moment, they locked eyes and Kurt saw the bruise forming on his cheek. He saw the dark red circles rimmed around Blaine's eyes and he sees how pale his skin looks. _He hasn't been sleeping,_ he he remembered he wasn't supposed to feel bad for the curly haired boy and let Finn shove him out the door. The last thing he saw was Blaine mouthing the words, "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Thoughts? Please review!<p> 


	63. Chapter 63

So, here's the rest of the day from the point of view of a lot of characters. Also, a little something for people who thought it was a long time coming for a certain character… Thanks to Klaineforthewin for being my 700th reviewer, I promised her I'd use a suggestion of hers as a reward. (If you're a 100th reviewer I off that as a gift) It's not EXACTLY as she asked, but it's pretty good I think.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 63<strong>

When Kurt, Finn, and Mr. Sheuster made it to the parking lot, Kurt saw that all the other New Direction members had left except Zach. Zach was leaning against the front of Kurt and Finn's car.

"I thought I'd wait in case you wanted someone else to drive."

"Thanks, but I'll drive. I need something else to concentrate on," said Finn. "I'll drive you back to the school to get your car."

"Rachel said that she'd call you later after dinner and she's sorry she left, but Mercedes convinced her to leave you two alone right now. Do you still want me to come over tonight? We can skip tutoring if you want."

"No. Come over. Again, I need something else to concentrate on."

At this point Kurt had already gotten into the back seat and laid down, his eyes open, red, and tearless. Mr. Sheuster warned the boys to say nothing about this at school because if it got out then he might indeed have to suspend Kurt and Finn. Finn got in the driver's side and Zach was about to take the front seat when he glance in the back and saw Kurt. He made a quick decision and got into the back, lifting Kurt's head and resting it on his left thigh. He put his own left arm on Kurt's shoulder and left it there until they reached the school.

The drive was completely silent the whole way from Dalton to McKinley. Zach got out, being gentle with Kurt's head, and told Finn he's meet them back at their house.

**Dalton**

James' face was swollen, already showing bruising, but the bleeding from his nose had stopped and the cuts on his lip and cheekbone were beginning to scab by the time James left the infirmary. James went straight to Thad's room, which he shared with Trent.

He lightly tapped on the door and Thad answered with slight grin and a stunned expression. "Hi," Thad said trying not to smile.

"Hi," James answered disdainly and jabbed Thad in the groin with every ounce of power he had left. Thad fell backwards into his room. James was glad Trent wasn't there to see what just happened because he would be duty bound to report him. James stepped into the room and shut the door.

"What the fuck!" Thad managed to moan from his fetal position on the floor.

"Don't think you get to get off scot-free from this. I warned you that if you didn't make that video disappear then something bad would happen."

"The only thing you can prove is that I have a copy of it. You can't prove that I filmed it."

"You told me!"

"Hear say. Your dad's a lawyer too, you should know that term," Thad grunted.

"You're the only one with a copy of it uploaded onto your computer. Blaine and I only have discs."

"Kurt has it on his phone."

"Distribution of pornographic material involving a minor… doesn't make you look too good." James knew he had Thad on that one.

"Get out."

James headed for the door. "You might want to ice those." He gestured to Thad's crotch.

"Get out!"

James left, walking back to his room down the hall, grateful that he didn't have a room mate to explain his face to.

**Hummel House**

Kurt, Finn, and Zach all arrived at the same time. No one said anything when they opened the door. The usual holler through the house of "Mom" or "Dad, I'm home" wasn't heard. All three walked into the living room where Burt was watching the news and Carol was trying to get his attention.

Kurt mindlessly shuffled over to the couch where his father was sitting and laid down, putting his head in his father's lap. "Kurt, what's wrong?" Burt asked immediately putting his arm around his son.

"Finn, your hands! Why are they covered in blood?" Carol screeched. Burt instantly turned and saw his bruising knuckles with dried blood on them.

"Do I have to explain or can I just let you ground me?" Finn asked, sounding a little pissed, but more permission seeking. He didn't know how to explain beating up a Warbler without giving away that it was because Blaine cheated on Kurt that he messed up a guy's face.

"I'd rather you explain."

"I'd rather not. I don't really have one other than I hit something a lot."

"Some_thing_?"

"Or someone… but he's not pressing charges and Mr. Sheuster isn't telling Principal Figgins so I won't be suspended."

"I still want to know why you think it's okay to hit another person."

"It's not okay, but I'm sorry, I don't regret it and this guy deserved it. I'm not going to say why."

"You're grounded for two weeks after you come back from New York." Finn nodded his head. "Now go clean up, dinner is almost ready." Finn left the room and did as he was told. "I'm sorry. Hi Zach."

"Hello Mrs. Hummel. Hi Burt." Zach greeted them both tentatively.

"Call me Carol, dear. You like chicken pot pie right?"

"Yes ma'am," he said with a smile. Carol smiled back and left the room for the kitchen.

"Zach, do you know what's wrong with Kurt?" Burt asked.

"Um." Zach looked down at Kurt, not knowing what to say or how much he was allowed to give away. "We were at Dalton today for rehearsal."

"Oh." That was enough. It was all Burt needed to hear to think that Kurt was acting this way because he saw Blaine.

Kurt didn't join his family and Zach for dinner. Instead he went up to the bathroom and drew himself a hot bubble bath. He still hadn't spoken or made a noise since sobbing in the Dalton Bathroom with Finn.

By the time dinner was finished and desert was about to be served, Zach had excused himself saying that he wanted to check on Kurt. Kurt was still laying unmoving in the tub. The water was no longer hot and he didn't move. Zach tapped on the bathroom door and Kurt didn't answer him. He tapped again and still no answer. He knocked hard a third time and when Kurt still didn't answer he opened the door.

Kurt looked over to the ajar door to see Zach standing in the doorway. "Jesus, you were beginning to scare me," Zach said, touching is chest. "Next time answer a person when they came to check on you in a bathroom."

"Why are you checking on me?" Kurt asked his voice sounding raspy.

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't drown yourself." Zach stepped fully into the bathroom, shut the door, and grabbed a large looking towel. He could see that Kurt's face had gained a little bit of it's color back. He also notice that almost all of the bubbles were gone so he looked away. Zach walked over to the claw-foot tub and held the towel out lengthwise. "Come on," he said. Kurt looked at him like he was both sad and shy. "I won't look," Zach insisted with his eyes wide and a smile tugging at his lips.

Kurt chewed on his bottom lip and finally pulled the drain plug with his toes. He stood up and stepped out of the tub, his skin glistening with bath water. He was standing very close to Zach and Zach noticed there was a different look in his eyes. Kurt licked his lips, staring at Zach's. "I wouldn't mind if you did look," he said as he brought his eyes up to meet the blonde haired boy.

Zach inhaled deeply and wrapped the towel in his hands around Kurt's waist, still keeping his word that he wouldn't look, and trying to be as objective as possible. His head was brought back up by the sudden touch of Kurt's hand against his face. Kurt blinked a bunch of times and slowly started to lean his head down. When Kurt had gotten to be a few inches from Zach's face, Zach shied away and stepped back.

Kurt looked hurt, his face returned to it's previous crushed expression. "You're hurting and want to feel close to someone. I'm sorry. Kissing me won't make what happened today better."

Kurt leaned back against the tub and put his face in his hands. Zach moved back over to Kurt and leaned on the tub next to him. He put his arm around Kurt's shoulders and stayed that way for a few minutes before suggesting he help Kurt to his room and get into bed.

Zach had never been in Kurt's room before so Kurt steered the way. Zach watched Kurt pick out a pair of boxers, sweats that said Dalton on them, and a white t-shirt that looked too big. "I never took you for a sweatpants person."

"I'm not," Kurt answered. It was then that Zach realized that Kurt wasn't wearing his own clothes. Those were Blaine's clothes.

"Do you want to watch a movie? Finn told me that he didn't feel like studying anymore. I remember him telling me about his collection of scary movies. Wanna watch one?"

"You're annoying."

Zach licked his lips and laughed. "On your way back to normal, I see."

"You're so god damn perfect. Always the right things to say, always the right things to do."

"I'm pretty sure spying on you getting a blow job was NOT the perfect thing to do, but we don't have to get into that again."

"No, you did exactly as I asked after that whole thing blew up in my face. You knew when to back off when we started talking again. You knew to not say anything to me today in the car on the way home. You haven't once said: things are going to be all right. You didn't let me kiss you-"

"I should point out that I didn't want you to kiss me."

"-and now you come to me like I shouldn't be alone and suggest a scary movie so I don't have to look at two idiots falling in love with each other. Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're my friend and your needs are greater than mine. Right now I don't have any, so your needs really are much greater than mine." Kurt remained silent and crawled into bed. He moved all the way over to one side and looked at Zach.

"You pick the movie. I promise not to come onto you again if you watch it with me in my room."

Zach chuckled. "I wouldn't hate you if you did, but I'd remind you that it would be misguided and you'd only regret it later."

Zach left and returned with a handful of movies all labeled Saw. He popped in the first one and kept looking over at Kurt who didn't flinch at all during the movie. The second one went in the DVD player and Carol had brought up a glass of water for both boys and some toast for Kurt. Kurt ate the toast at Zach's prodding and by the end of the second movie, was almost ten o'clock and Kurt had fallen asleep. Zach slipped himself out of the bed and covered Kurt up, tucking him in like he was a child.

He turned all of Kurt's electronics off and exited the room. He ran into Burt and Carol downstairs when he told them he was leaving. It was abnormal for either of them to be up at this time, but Zach didn't know that. Carol said good night and went upstairs. Burt said he wanted to walk Zach out to his car.

They got outside and Burt looked at Zach like he had a lot he wanted to say, but didn't know which one to ask first. He stood straight up with his hands in his pockets.

"Are straight or gay?" His voice wasn't demanding, it was more like he needed to know the answer to that question before choosing what to ask next.

"I'm not gay," Zach answered. He was beginning to get tired of saying that, but figured that when you hang around with other gay guys and their friends and family, the question was a common one.

"So you going into the bathroom while my son was naked wasn't your way of taking advantage of a vulnerable boy?"

"No sir." Zach meant it. "I was just trying to help. I originally went in because he wasn't answering and I got worried." He left out the part about Kurt coming onto him and trying to kiss him.

"You're good to him. Thanks. Really. Sometimes I just don't know what to say. His heart is broken and I like Blaine, so I don't know what to say to Kurt. I also don't know what happened so that makes it difficult."

"Believe me, you probably don't want to know. I care about Kurt. He's the most interesting person I've ever met and I know what he's going through, so I just want to be there for him."

"You're all right, kid." Burt clapped Zach on the shoulder. "You're welcome here anytime."

"Thanks Burt."

"Now get outta here before your parents worry."

Zach got in his car and waved at Burt before glancing up at Kurt's bedroom window and then driving off.

**Dalton**

David, Wes, and Nick forced it on Blaine that they were spending the night with him in his room because they didn't trust him being alone. Blaine finally agreed and ignored that at least one of them followed him wherever he went. Nick stood outside the shower while Blaine was in the bathroom down the hall from his room. All three of them went to dinner with him, David stayed in the room with Blaine while the others got ready for bed in their rooms.

"How did Kurt find out?" David asked.

"I don't know," Blaine answered curling inward at the sound of Kurt's name.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

David waited a few minutes, looking at Blaine as his face was buried in his notebook, studying for tomorrow morning's midterm exam. "He's going to forgive you." Blaine looked up.

"No he's not."

"Then you don't know Kurt."

"I know him better than you do."

"You fucked up. Royally. I don't dispute that. But does he know all the details? He was gone a few minutes before he came storming back in. There is no way you can look me in the eye, tell me that he would not consider forgiving you if he knew the whole story."

"How am I going to get the chance to explain it?" Blaine's voice was raising. He was getting angry and didn't want to be having this conversation.

"Give him a day or two and call him, text him, kidnap him… something, anything. He'll listen if you talk."

"I think you're wrong, but maybe I'll try calling him in a couple days." He thought for a second. "What if he doesn't pick up. Chances of that happening are 100%.

"Then explain as much as you can in the voicemail. Put the information out there. See what happens."

"You know I hate you guys for not leaving me alone."

"Why? So we'd leave you to mope and cry and think about jumping out the window? Fat chance. If you want to mope and cry that's fine. You can do it in front of us."

"I don't feel like crying."

"Why? We couldn't call you too much of a sissy if you do."

"I just don't feel like crying. I'd cried a lot since Saturday and I don't think I have any tears left."

"Biologically that isn't possible. It's a glandular thing."

"Shut up David."

David smiled, happy that he got his friend to think about something else.

* * *

><p>Blaine is certainly not okay. I think he's in a state of shock right now where he's just going through the motions. Also, his guy friends are trying to keep him distracted. What does every one think of James and Zach now? : P Please review!<p>

So I finally caved after so many of you asked me to get a tumblr account. my url name is grace-ryan follow me, message me, all that LOL I think I'll blog about my writing process of this story... it'd be a funny read because I write while I'm at work and because I have so many chapters, if I bring something back up from another chaper I get to go on a scavenger hunt for the smallest detail. lol


	64. Chapter 64

I've had a very busy odd schedule this past week that included work 3rd shift Monday-Wednesday, seeing a midnight premiere of Harry Potter 7 part 2, spending the day in the sun on my boyfriend and my boat, and working another 3rd shift tonight… I somehow found time to write chapters. I'm dead tired, but still have another 3 and a half hours of work… I think I'll work on another chapter for the morning : ) You know how much I love you all. Lol

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 64<strong>

**New York**

Thursday came and went with Zach only leaving Kurt's side when he had to. Friday arrived and Finn, Puck, Kurt, and Zach found themselves rooming in a two bedroom hotel room together. Puck walked in first and chose the bed directly in front of the television. Kurt put a bag down on the bed next to Puck's and laid down. Zach and Finn looked at each other in a silent conversation over who was going to sleep where.

"Dibs on the couch," Finn finally said.

"I'm not sharing a bed, dude," Puck added before being acknowledged.

"Kurt?" Zach asked.

"I'll share, but I'm not cuddling with you," Kurt answered, trying to be funny in his bland voice.

Zach put his stuff down near the bed and whispered for only the two of them to hear, "Says the person who tried to kiss me the other night." Kurt smirked and turned his head back to looking up at the ceiling. Zach helped Finn pull the bed out from the couch and then laid down next to Kurt.

Kurt looked down at his pants when he heard his phone ringing from his pocket. With the ringtone Teenage Dream, he knew exactly who was calling him. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and immediately pressed ignore. Zach turned his head and looked at Kurt, but said nothing.

Finn looked to Kurt and was about to say something when the room was filled with the same ringtone for the second time. Kurt ignored that at once too. "You're not going to talk to him?" Finn asked.

"I have nothing to say."

"Well, he called you; obviously he does have something to say."

"I don't need to hear 'I'm sorry.'"

"Maybe there's a piece of the puzzle that's missing," Zach added.

The only thing Kurt thought of was Thad's remark of how the real video was forty five minutes long. The phone rang one more time. Kurt was angry. Taking Finn and Zach's advice he answered the phone, but in a not so nice voice. "Did you fuck him?" he asked furiously into the speaker.

"Kurt, please let me explain," Blaine begged into the phone, a little startled at the way Kurt's voice struck him upon answering the phone.

"Yes or no? Did you fuck him?" Kurt bit back.

"There's something I need to tell you."

Kurt overlooked the pleading in Blaine's voice as if it were a life and death situation. "Yes or no? I don't care about the rest."

_Tell him!_ Blaine screamed in his head. _Spit it out!_

Kurt heard Blaine breathing raggedly on the other end.

_He doesn't care about the rest…_ He took a breath and gave up. _David was wrong._

"Well?" Kurt heard Blaine exhale.

"Yes." He said it simply, his breath shaking.

There was silence on both ends and then Kurt hung up.

**Blaine's house**

Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat; he was sick of crying. He decided to text David.

**B- I called Kurt. It lasted all of three minutes at most.**

**D- Did you tell him?**

**B- He didn't want to listen**

**D- So what! Blaine you're a coward. **

**D-He doesn't know what he wants because he has no clue what happened. He only sees that you cheated on him, and then tried to cover it up.**

**B- Maybe it's over, David. Maybe it doesn't matter what I do or say.**

**B-Maybe it's just over.**

**D- Don't do that! Don't say that! I get it. You're tired of fighting, tired of losing, but don't give up.**

**B- Why do you care so much about Kurt and I being together?**

**D- Because Kurt is my friend too. I don't want two miserable friends who can't get out of their own way to see that you two are perfect for one another.**

**B- I do see that, but I can't make him see things differently.**

**D- Give him time. He'll come around. **

**B- I doubt that, but just to make this argument stop, I'll hope that you're right.**

Blaine heard a knock on his door. "Come in!" he called absentmindedly, as if he were in his own dorm room. His bedroom door opened and he remembered why he was at his parents house to begin with. He looked toward the doorway to see his father standing in it. "Dad," he said wide eyed.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Henry stated.

Blaine felt the child like rush to run into his father's arms and he held just to feel like all his problems would go away, but didn't because he still didn't know where they stood. "It's okay. You're a judge, trials run long; lawyers and paperwork and such. I understand."

There was a moment of silence between them and Blaine watched his father step into the room completely and shut the door. When he turned back to Blaine, he only saw a child. _He looks so sad,_ Henry thought. In a an action he hadn't done for Blaine since he was little, he opened his arms up and coddled, "Come here."

Blaine did as he was told instantly, allowing himself to be swept up in his father's arms.

**New York**

"Are you ever going to talk to him?" Finn asked Kurt after he hung up on Blaine.

"I just did."

"No. I meant: are you ever going to let him speak? Really listen to him?"

"Why are you taking his side? I'm your brother. He's the one who cheated."

"I'm not taking his side. It's just, well, he seems so desperate to say something to you. Do you have any idea what it could be?" Kurt remained silent, scowling at his brother. "I didn't think so. You're so stubborn, Kurt. You're my brother and I love you, but you're only thinking of yourself right now. A relationship takes two people."

"Yeah, and I haven't got one of those anymore, have I? You're forgetting that he entered a third person into our 'it takes two' relationship."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do! Not only did I see it, but he just told me!"

"Kurt," Puck began, inserting himself into the conversation. "I know a lot about cheating. I've often been the cause of it, but here's the thing with cheaters, they usually don't go looking to cheat. They have to be convinced or coerced into it. Judging by the way Blaine was into you, there probably really is a damn good reason."

Kurt looked over to Zach, who was sitting with his back against the headboard. Zach decided to stay quiet because he wasn't going to say anything different than what Puck and Finn already said. "Can we just not talk about it the rest of the weekend? I'd really like for this not to ruin New York City for me. I feel like I should be concentrating on Nationals and not my broken relationship."

"Fair enough," said Puck.

"Finn?" asked Kurt

"Got it. We're not mentioning Blaine until Monday."

**Blaine's house**

Blaine sat on his bed while Henry sat in a chair across from him, their knees just barely apart from each other. They'd been talking for almost an hour. Their time was mostly spent discussing Dalton and how it changed Blaine's life.

"I'm glad it's had a positive effect on your, but I have to come clean, Blaine, and tell you that I got a call last night from your school." Blaine froze, he knew what the call was about. "I was told you tested positive for Ecstasy and that you didn't take it willingly; some kid drugged a group of you without your knowledge?"

Blaine's eyes down. Here's what he didn't want to discuss. Anything that gave his father an excuse to think that he wasn't in control on himself, that he wasn't strong like a man should be.

"Blaine, is that true?"

"Yes."

"This happened one week ago today?"

"Yes, Sir."

"And you feel fine now?"

Blaine assumed his father was referring to how he felt physically. "Yes."

"Then why do you look like you've died?"

It took everything Blaine had not to burst into tears at that moment. He hadn't given his father enough credit. _He's right_, Blaine thought. His eyes welled, but didn't spout tears. His breath became shaky. "I messed up, Dad." Blaine sniffled. "I messed up so bad."

"I take it that this is about the Hummel kid." He sniffled again, turned his eyes down, and nodded his head. Henry sighed. He'd never discussed boys with Blaine before. He'd never been open to discussing it before now. "What happened?"

"I… I cheated on Kurt then broke up with him to hide it."

"You're seventeen, Blaine. What did you do, hold some other guy's hand?"

Blaine gulped. He knew he had to make a decision. _Should I tell my father that I slept with a boy who's family belongs to their country club?_ "I," he said shakily. "The same night that I was drugged, while I was high, I had a bad trip and…" he took a deep breath. He could easily feel the sweat starting to bead on his forehead and the back of his neck. "…that guy I told you I punched the last time I was here…" Another deep breath. "I slept with him."

Henry leaned back and waited a beat before talking, hoping that he heard wrong. "You mean, you fell asleep next to each other?"

"No. I slept alone." Henry pursed his lips, tightening them. "I had sex with another guy." Blaine saw that his father was fidgeting.

Henry leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees and covered his face with his hands, then leaned back again, blowing out his breath slowly. His face was flushed. "Hoh." Another breath. "Okay." He began blinking his eyes quickly. "Okay. Um." Henry kept repeating 'okay.' Blaine gave him time to adjust to the knowledge that his gay son, whom he is now giving a chance at a relationship, is having sex.

"Have you-uh- had," Henry closed his eyes, "sex with a lot of guys?"

"No!" Blaine answered quickly. "This is actually a new development. Kurt was my first and that wasn't until a few weeks ago. James was my second, though I wish **that** never happened."

"And you're being, you know… safe?"

Blaine decided to not mention his lack of safety with James. "Of course. Every time."

"Okay." Henry had progressed to nodding his head and being able to sit somewhat relaxed. "So, you slept with this James kid and tried to hide it from Kurt?" he asked trying to make the story continue.

"Something like that."

"That's an awful way to hide something."

"It's complicated."

"Is it a gay thing that I wouldn't understand?"

Blaine laughed because he saw his dad's expression and realized that he was serious. "Ah, no. It's not. It actually has nothing to do with being gay. It's just complicated, but I should have just told Kurt. He would have left me anyway, but- I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I wasn't thinking."

"I know we've been over this before when you first came out, but how do you know you're gay? And don't take that the wrong way because this time I'm actually curious."

Blaine really thought. "When I was little and the boys started looking at girls, I was still looking at the boys. I've never really been all that feminine, but when I did start looking at the girls, it wasn't because I was wondering what they looked like under their clothes; it was because I was wondering if they had the same taste in guys that I did."

"Are you attracted to every guy?"

"Are you attracted to every woman?"

"Hell no."

"It's the same for me. I'm not even attracted to every gay guy. I do have a type."

"Is Kurt your type?"

Blaine turned his eyes down again, his mood changing back to somber. "Yes."

"What do you see when you look at him?"

Blaine thought back to the first time he saw him on the staircase in Dalton. He smiled closed mouthed and looked off to the side. "He's beautiful," Blaine said dreamily. He kept talking about Kurt as if the past week never happened becoming more and more animated as he went along. "It's like, in those old movies when two people looked at each other and the rest of the world blurred so that they'd only see each other; that's what happens when I see Kurt. I-I love him, Dad."

"It seems like you've gotten yourself in quite the situation."

"I want him back. I don't know what to do. David is telling me not to give up, but Kurt won't talk to me- he won't even talk to me! I know I messed up and if he takes me back I don't want him to think that he's telling me that what I did was okay because it wasn't."

"I'm sorry, kid. I don't know what to tell you. I can't tell you how to fix this, but if you want him, you'll find a way. And if he loves you as much as you love him, he'll come around."

"That's what David keeps saying."

Henry stood up, satisfied with the night's conversation. "Maybe you should listen to him." He put his hand on Blaine's shoulder. "If it were meant to happen it will."

"Thanks."

"We'll talk more tomorrow. Why don't you get some rest. It's late."

* * *

><p>Just got done watching the Glee Project… I'm going to go ahead and predict that Hannah is going to win the show…<p>

ANYWAY! Please review. Kurt's not listening to anyone, I think it's about time someone stepped in to make him see reason. I'm on Tumblr :) Url is **Grace-Ryan** Please review!


	65. Chapter 65

Sorry about the A/N in my last chapter! I wasn't trying to give away the end of the show because no one knows the end of the show yet in the states, it isn't even half over, I was merely trying to say that I ship Hannah and hope that she wins :-D Don't get me wrong, I L-O-V-E **LOVE** Damian and want him to win too, but I really think that Hannah is going to win.

Okay, on with the story… I'm trying to skip through the story a little so I'm skimming through different parts of the NYC weekend. I'm not sure if I want to write the next chapter with Blaine's weekend, because it's kind of boring in my head, it's just talking with his family, and I was going to introduce Blaine's older sister in this chapter because I mentioned her once and never wrote her in the story, but I think it'd be boring after getting out all of the initial chinks in the chain out last chapter. Do you all think I should just sum it up in a conversation with David on a Monday chapter? I think that might be best. I don't want another heart breaking chapter… too many in a row right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 65<strong>

**New York, Friday Night**

It was late Friday night when Puck and Finn were already fast asleep. Puck was snoring and Finn had his ear buds in his ears, listening to something on his Ipod while he slept. Zach was awake, unable to tune out Puck, the hum of the air conditioner, and Kurt's quiet sobs.

It was clear that Kurt was crying, but he was turned on his side, away from everyone else, assuming they were all asleep. He was trying to be as quiet as possible, not wanting to wake anyone, namely Zach, up.

There was a short time laps between beginning crying and Kurt's face being completely soaked with tears. He hated himself. He hated that he couldn't control his emotions long enough to allow himself to let Blaine get a word in edgewise. Who was he kidding? He couldn't stay away from Blaine any more than he could stay away from his scarf collection. He loved Blaine, even after what he did, even after knowing that he'd been with someone else, even after knowing that person was James. He couldn't forgive him, but he could give him a chance to explain. After everything Blaine did for him, from one person to another, he owed him that much: a chance.

This wasn't why he was crying though. Kurt was crying because he missed Blaine, not because he was upset at what he did. He missed falling asleep next to him; he missed waking up next to him; he missed their showers and secrets; he missed their jokes and Blaine's laughter; he missed being held close like he was a fragile doll that could brake. Kurt missed the feel of Blaine's breath on his neck when they cuddled; he missed the adoring way Blaine looked at him. Simply put, he missed Blaine; he missed everything about him and Kurt couldn't help, but think that it was partially his own fault for them not being together. He knew that Blaine was in the wrong because he was the one who cheated, who lied, and Kurt was the one who refused to listen. _What do I do?_ he thought.

It was then that he felt an arm wrap itself around his shoulder, a hand grab his own and bring it across to rest on his side. He realized that Zach was awake and heard his sobbing. He turned himself around and faced Zach, a look of sympathy plastered on his face. Their hands remained entwined at the two lay in bed face to face and blinking at each other.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Kurt asked, wiping his face with his free hand.

"Because you need it. You need to know that you're not alone and that you're being supported by someone who cares."

"Straight guys don't hold hands."

"You're not straight so it cancels it out what you just said. And for the record, if both of us were straight, we'd be called bro-mantic." Zach chuckled with his eyes closed and smiled tiredly.

"You look at me like I'm a weepy girl don't you?"

Zach opened his eyes again. "No. I look at you like a person in pain who needs reassurance and support. You're not doing the wrong thing by letting yourself feel something. You're guarded; I've said that before, but letting yourself go through the motions is healthy. You'll be over this part in no time because you are being good to yourself and are surrounded by people who love and care about you."

Kurt's mood began to change. His breathing was steady and his voice, albeit a whisper, sounded normal. "Do you think I should talk to him?"

"It doesn't matter what I think. It's what you feel is best for you. No one can decide that but you."

Kurt squinted his eyes in curiosity. "You are a whole different kind of person."

"I know." Zach smiled and closed his eyes again.

"I'll let you go to sleep now."

"Thanks, but I think Puck might have me awake all night."

"Want to sleep on this side? You can use my Ipod to drown him out if you want."

"No. I'm comfy here, but thanks."

Kurt waited a minute before realizing that Zach was still holding Kurt's hand. He saw the slight intimacy of the act of laying in a bed with someone, holding their hand and facing one another closely. If he was being honest with himself, it felt good to be like this with someone again, even if the person wasn't Blaine and it was a strictly friend type person. While it felt nice for Kurt, he didn't want to make Zach uncomfortable or give him the wrong idea. He just made a friend who had been his rock through all of this mess and the last thing he wanted was for Zach to think that Kurt was transferring his missing feelings for Blaine onto him. "You can give me my hand back, if you want."

"No. I'm comfy. Don't move. By the way, your hands feel like a girl's hands. They're really soft."

"I use a lotion with duck fat in it."

"Gross."

"Says the straight guy holding the gay guy's hand and not wanting to let it go."

"Bro-mantic…remember that."

Kurt laughed silently. "Good night, Zach."

Zach smiled again, happy that he was able to lift up his fallen friend again. "Sweet dreams, Kurt."

**New York: Saturday**

Saturday with the New Directions was spent in the Nederlander Theater performing their set list for the competition, and watching everyone else, mainly waiting for Vocal Adrenaline to perform, what was to be expected, an amazing show. Rachel and Kurt were acting like they were drunk with excitement all day because they had performed in the same theater that ran the show Rent for all those years and couldn't believe that they were allowed to roam behind the stage and check everything out.

Vocal Adrenaline, rather uncharacteristically, performed Savage Garden's Truly Madly Deeply as their Billboard top forty hit and followed it up with The Animal song. The New Direction members were positive that Vocal Adrenaline would choose someone current like Lady Gaga or be the one to slam dunk the competition with a Madonna or Michael Jackson tribute. But no. They went the route of one of the most famous pop bands of the 90's: Savage Garden.

There were three groups in total that did Madonna and six that did Michael Jackson. Mr. Shuester was sure that the repetition of Thriller would be the other groups downfall and Zach now saw what Kurt was talking about when he explained how everyone else would choose the most popular singer of all time.

By the end of the day, the top ten out of fifty groups were selected to perform a showcase for the following day. New Directions were elated that they placed eighth and would be performing a showcase that would decide the winner. Vocal Adrenaline was in second place at the moment behind a group called the Broadway Babes, a group from a performing arts school in New York City.

Rachel accused the judges of nepotism and Kurt insulted their name. "Broadway Babes, really? Why not call themselves what they really mean? Casting Couch Wannabees?"

"Kurt, that's mean," Tina said. "The name makes sense. They're a performing arts school from inner city New York."

"Who dressed slutty and sang Dirty Bit and then tried to sing Where's the Love to cover up the fact that they weren't really covered up at all."

"You're just bitter. They brought it hard," added Mercedes. "I wasn't looking at their clothes. Their dance moves were amazing and their lead guy singer… I want his number."

"Guys," Quinn interjected. "Can't we just be happy that we're in the top ten and Vocal Adrenaline isn't in first place? I'd like to win as much as all of you, but if we don't, I'd rather Vocal Adrenaline doesn't either."

Everyone laughed and they returned to the theater with the other top ten singers, to wait for their next instructions on what they were allowed to sing.

As the results were re-read and the top ten introduced to the room, they were told that the showcase was an open performance of one song and one song only no longer than four minutes. Anything was permissible, so long as it was show choir regulated. This meant that there could be no swears and must be presented as appropriately as expected.

They got back to their hotel and Mr. Sheuster held a meeting in his room.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"I think our best bets would be to either go back to Original Songs because it will give us an edge or to resurrect our Journey songs because those are our hit numbers. We've won with those before and we're comfortable with them." Rachel, of course, was taking charge.

"What about that song you guys were working on before we got our Billboard top forty requirement? What was is called? Light up something?" Zach asked. He was truly getting into the show choir competitive spirit.

"Light Up the World. And it's not finished," Finn informed.

"But it can be. If a few of us work on the lyrics and a few of us work on choreography and the rest work on the arrangement, we can have this done by tomorrow. It's worth a shot. Besides, how many other groups will be doing this?"

"I agree with Zach," said Santana. "I wants tah win this. I'm tired of defending all of you when you get a slushy facial."

"As much as I hate saying this and will not make a habit of it, I'm with Santana on this one," added Rachel.

"Okay, all in favor of original songs?" All hands went up. Kurt grabbed Zach's hand and squeezed it.

Zach was happy to see that Kurt was smiling and bouncing slightly like he was giddy and trying to hold it inside. "This is so exciting," said Zach. "I didn't know how much of a rush show choir was."

"You're amazing for convincing everyone. I swear I could kiss you right now." He saw the look on Zach's face and laughed. "I'm not. Believe me I'm not. I meant I'm happy." _Hey, what do you know? I'm happy!_

**New York: Sunday**

The New Directions worked hard into the early morning hours and by four o'clock they had the song completely finished and arranged and had it decided that the best dancers would be featured again while the rest had basic choreography because that's what they were good at. All in all, it was a good night and by 4:15 AM, everyone was in their rooms and in bed. Mr. Sheuster had arranged a 10:00 AM meeting, promising breakfast, and more rehearsal until 11:00. They had to be out the door and on their bus by Noon.

At 10:00, Kurt woke up, lying on his stomach, clutching Zach's hand in his own, holding it to himself and tucking it under his right shoulder. The alarm that was set, didn't wake up Zach and couldn't overpower the sound of Puck's snoring and Finn's Ipod. Thankfully, Kurt woke up from a dreamless sleep and didn't miss the wake up call. He released Zach's hand, not knowing when in the night that happened and Zach woke up the second Kurt got out of bed.

Kurt was surprised at how much of a comfort it was having Zach around, always holding his hand and making him laugh. He wondered if Zach was beginning to be a security blanket for him. He enjoyed having him around and Kurt didn't know how he felt about that because it was only a few weeks ago where he thought he was nothing more than an annoyance. Now he was becoming Kurt's closest confidant. Bro-mantic, as Zach had called them the other night.

He liked the attention he got from Zach. It was comforting and non pressuring. Kurt felt that he didn't have to be anything, but himself and whatever he was feeling he was encouraged to express it. The more Kurt thought about it, being around Zach was like a breath of fresh air. Even around Blaine, as comfortable as he always was, he felt that he had to be perfect, just to match how perfect Blaine was. This was dangerous territory because now he was in a stage in a brake-up when he could go a period of time without thinking of Blaine and now he was comparing how he felt around Zach to how he felt around Blaine and Zach was coming out on top. _This is wrong. Don't think like that. You love Blaine, despite the fact you're not with him anymore and he's a cheating liar. Zach is just a friend; a straight friend at that. Comparing the two are like comparing carrots and jasmine rice. They're both really good for you, but one is good for your eyes and the other is good for the heart. _In truth, Zach was very nice to look at. If there were any New Directions members to wake up next to or holding his hand, he couldn't do better than Zach, but Blaine was jasmine rice, good for Kurt's heart through and through.

_What a difference a couple days of not talking about Blaine and distracting myself makes,_ he thought. He hadn't cried since Friday night, he'd been laughing and enjoying himself, he performed on a Broadway stage, he flew in a plane for the first time in his life, he was in freaking NYC and loving it. Kurt felt that he was seeing clearer now and knew that he really did, at some point, have to let Blaine explain himself.

If he was being honest with himself, he knew that he'd want an explanation one day. What happened to his first love? What went wrong with his Romeo and Juliet affair? He would never truly be able to move on if he didn't know. But this revelation was easier said than done. To do so, would actually involve sitting with Blaine… alone. This was something that he didn't think he was ready for. Not yet anyway.

Kurt turned the alarm off and shook the other two boys awake. "Hey, get up," he said groggily. "Meeting in Mr. Shoo's room. Rehearsal. Breakfast. All that. Come on."

Zach was already in the bathroom when Kurt turned around. He emerged quickly and started undressing while Puck raced Finn to the bathroom. Puck won and Finn decided to use the bathroom in Mr. Sheuster's room down the hall. Kurt picked out his clothes and Puck left when he was done in the bathroom, still in his pajama bottoms and t-shirt, leaving Kurt and Zach alone to get ready.

Zach had stripped down to his underwear, he wore tight fitting briefs. Kurt couldn't help stealing a glance as he looked at his own reflection in the mirror. Zach had the body of swimmer, like Blaine, except more defined. He reminded Kurt of Sam's body, but with a shorter torso. He didn't look at all like a male cheerleader should. _Of course he has to have a model's body and the underwear to go with it._ He blushed when he realized he was inadvertently checking out his friend and quickly averted his eyes.

"Normally, I'd say that it's rude to stare, but I've seen you naked, so it's only fair if you look too."

"I wasn't looking at you. And both times you saw me naked, it was you intruding on my territory, so," Kurt quickly defended.

"Uh-huh," Zach smiled. "Technically I've only seen you naked once. In my defense, the other time, you were completely covered up… does a mouth count as being covered up?"

Kurt blushed and turned around giving him a look. "Oh my God!" he said with a smile and threw a pillow at him.

"You mind turning around? I have to change my Calvin's."

As a joke, Kurt decided to play. "I thought you said it was only fair that I look?"

Zach saw the look on Kurt's face and cheshired, knowing that Kurt would brake and he would win this game. So, he walked over to Kurt, holding a self assured expression. "Okay," he said, raising and dropping his eyebrows quickly once. He dropped his briefs to the floor, standing completely naked in front of Kurt.

Kurt gasped and turned quickly only to see Zach's reflection in the mirror and he yelped, catching a glimpse of Zach's full body and covered his eyes. "Why did you do that?" Kurt exclaimed.

Zach laughed really hard and walked back over to his bag and grabbed a new pair of briefs. He slipped them on. "You started it. I'm covered now."

Kurt turned around and opened his eyes. "You're an ass."

Zach laughed harder. "And **you're** blushing!"

"Stop!" Kurt said, raising his voice, not liking Zach picking on him.

"But it's so funny. You're so innocent that it's funny to make you squirm. I like the way you act when you're uncomfortable. I can't help laughing." He pulled a pair of jeans on and fastened the button fly.

"You are sooo weird! Straight guys don't act this way. Straight guys don't randomly take their clothes off for gay guys."

"Some do. It's called Gay for Pay."

"You're not getting paid."

"I'm not?" Zach laughed at his own sarcasm and pulled a shirt over his head. "Look, I don't understand you. You want to punch every person who calls you a stereotype, but you keep trying to pigeon hold me in a straight guys stereotype because I'm not gay. Why can't I just be me?"

"The kind of guy who holds other guys hands all night and strips in front of the same guy for no reason. Who enjoys cheerleading, designer clothes, gardens, and show choir."

"I know. I'm once in a lifetime awesome," Zach joked. "I also like art and soccer and rowing and hiking." He wasn't sure if he was saying all this for Kurt's benefit or his own. He changed his tone to serious. "Aren't you happy that you have another guy around who likes the same things you do? And I'm not the one who held your hand last night. You grabbed mine in your sleep. I was just nice enough to let you keep it." Zach wasn't sure why he was getting aggravated, but couldn't stop the words coming out of his mouth. "You're so spoiled, Kurt. You get whatever you want. Between, Finn, your dad, Mercedes, and Blaine, they've all played into anything and everything. You have a family that is so accepting. Do you know how rare that is? You're brother lets you get away with everything. He hasn't told on you once for all the things he knows about you. Mercedes adores you and gets her confidence because of you, and Blaine- oh my god, where do I start? I'm sure he's done the same things I've been doing the past week and so much more. He showered you with gifts: took you shopping, gave you roses, and, oh yeah, gave you that Tiffany's bracelet that you still have yet to take off, despite the fact you've done nothing but scream at him."

Kurt was in shock, _Where was this coming from?_ He fingered the white gold metal on his wrist. He didn't know what to say. There was truth to what Zach said. In fact, it was all true, 100% true. He didn't say anything and headed for the door.

"Kurt. No, wait. I'm sorry," Zach rushed over to Kurt and caught him as he was turning the door handle. He grabbed him and turned him around, wrapping his hands around Kurt's waist and pulling him in tightly. "I just don't like being labeled. I get it a lot at home and by some people at school. I'm sorry. I really am. I just can't take it from you too. I'm sorry. It wasn't right for me to say those things."

Kurt took a moment to think and then returned the hug. "I'm sorry I keep bringing it up," he said. "I deserved all that. I set you off and you were right on all counts. I am spoiled and everyone gives me that I want, whether I work for it or not. So I'm sorry too. Please don't be mad at me. I don't want to have to find a new guy to be bro-mantic with."

Zach chuckled lightly. "Okay. I won't be mad at you if you won't be mad at me. And I won't talk to you like that again."

"I didn't like it, but I do like that you're so honest with me. No one else is. I need that in my life."

He released Kurt and smiled, his mood changing back to it's normal. "Aww. You need me."

"I do. This past week, I don't know where I'd be without you."

Finn walked back in the room and told Zach and Kurt that rehearsal was starting and they were late. Zach and Kurt walked out of their room, but not before Zach saw the tension in Kurt's posture. He grabbed Kurt's hand and held it tight, knowing it comforted him. "Thank you," he whispered as they walked down the hall.

"You're still a spoiled brat," Zach whispered back, smiling.

"You're still an annoying ass."

"Just as long as we're clear."

"As glass." Kurt smiled and Zach let go of his hand when they reached Mr. Sheuster's door.

* * *

><p>Okay, my loves… thirteen pages… in 5 and a half hours.… and I'm officially tired. I resolved to not include Blaine's view in this chapter because of the reasons I stated in my above AN. Also, I wanted to give you all a glimpse into Zach and Kurt's growing friendship.

Thanks to ALittleBitNutty for the idea to show a little more of the kind of person Zach is... For those of you who are wondering what his deal or story really is (because I know none of you really know for sure anything about him other than he grew up in Europe) he does actually have a pretty good back story that will come out in the coming chapters.

I know all the things Zach does sound weird, but that's Zach's personality. He's an open book and really cares about Kurt. He's there for Kurt in ways that Finn or Mercedes can't be and Kurt clings to that because, as he said in a previous chapter, Zach is the only one who knows how to be around him without looking at him with pity and asking if he's okay. He treats him like a normal person. I wish more people liked him because he's the best kind of person, I think. I'll have to find a picture of someone that resembles my Zach and post it on tumblr like I did for James… oh! It's Grace-Ryan for my tumblr account. A lot of you bugged me to get one so follow me! Lol The problem with finding Zach's look-a-like is hard because I didn't have a real person in mind when I created him. I did for James… this'll be hard, but I'm up for the challenge : )

As always, please review!


	66. Chapter 66

This takes place, Monday afternoon, after school, the day after New Directions got back from New York.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 66<strong>

Zach and Kurt's coffee cups were raised in front of them tapping together in a celebratory action. "I can't believe we won third place," Zach mused, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I can. We rocked," Kurt smiled. He caught a change in Zach's facial expression. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing. You're just smiling and laughing a lot. I'm really glad for you that you let yourself enjoy yourself this weekend."

Kurt took a sip of his non-fat mocha. "Me too. I do owe a lot of it to you though."

Zach rolled his eyes and grinned before changing his expression again. He was thinking. "Was it weird going from being treated like rock stars on stage in New York to suddenly being just the glee club member in Lima, Ohio today?"

"Hmm. No. I'm sort of used to it by now. Competitions are really when we shine. The crowds always go nuts. It was harder making the transition from being a Warbler to going back to New Directions."

"Why?"

"Warblers are teen royalty at Dalton. Practically the entire school auditions to get in, and as you can see, they're very selective. I auditioned and pretty much walked right in without so much as trying. Not to mention I became fast friends with the council members and their lead singer."

"So, you were popular?"

"In a sense. There really isn't such a thing there because of the zero tolerance policy. No one is a pee-on like the New Directions are. Everyone is equal so it's hard to say, but everyone certainly liked Wes, David, and Blaine. It seemed some people went out of their way to sit at their table during a meal." He huffed with a smile, seemingly looking at nothing. "But here I was, just me, the new kid; the one who sticks out like a sore thumb here, and I walked right into their inner circle like it was nothing. Suddenly, everyone wanted to be my friend."

"Or boyfriend," Zach smiled.

"Not that I could see. I had friends that were gay, which was a switch because I'd never been around anyone that was gay before. But I only saw Blaine."

"How long were you there before you started dating?"

"Oh my goodness, that took forever. I knew I loved him the second I met him, but I kept it hidden for months and then it took another month or so after that for him to realize that he had feelings for me too."

"How did you know?"

"That I loved him?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know. I just knew. I saw him walking down a staircase and I asked for his help. He turned around and my first thought was 'uh-oh' and drowned in him instantly."

"What took him so long?"

"Um. I think he didn't know what he wanted. Also, he can be a bit oblivious at times, so chances are he really had no idea that he had feelings for me at all. We were close and that was comfortable."

"You talk about him so easily now. What a difference a few days and a trophy makes."

"Oh, honey, trophies can change anything," Kurt joked. Both boys laughed.

"Hi, Kurt." Neither boy had noticed someone had walked up to their table.

"Trent!" Kurt said, happily surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Coffee… and my parents live the next town over. I'm just stopping here on my way to their house for dinner."

"I didn't know that." Zach coughed. "Oh! Trent this is Zach. I don't think you two have met at rehearsals yet."

They exchanged hellos and Kurt noticed that something was different about Trent. He was usually upbeat with a bit of a sassy air to him, but now, standing in front of Kurt and Zach, he looked nervous and apprehensive. "Uh, Kurt, can I actually talk to you, alone?"

Kurt was about to say that whatever he had to say he could say it in front of Zach, but then thought that maybe this was about Trent and he was shy, which was out of character for Trent; but then again, so was this version of Trent standing in front of him. He quickly shot a glance at Zach. "Sure." Zach gave him an encouraging look and Kurt got up from their table, following Trent over to the corner of the café. "Is everything okay?"

Trent sat down across from Kurt. "I don't know." He wasn't making eye contact. He looked bothered.

"Alright, well, what's up then?"

Trent puckered his lips as he thought. A minute went by and he finally locked his eyes with Kurt. There was more than a flicker of seriousness in the Warbler's eyes. "Have you talked to Blaine much since you two broke up?"

"Not really. Is this going to be a conversation about how I need to let Blaine explain himself?" Kurt seemed oddly annoyed. He'd heard that from too many people.

"Sort of."

"Well, you're a great friend to come talk to me for Blaine," Kurt said sarcastically.

"I think you've gotten the wrong idea. Blaine didn't send me to talk to you. In fact, he has no idea that I'm even talking to you."

"Then why are you talking to me?" He paused. "Sorry. That was mean. I'm not trying to act like I don't care. I've just had a lot of people not letting me handle all this the way I see fit."

Trent gulped, trying to sum up the confidence to finish what he started. "It's fine. I'd probably be ticked too if people were meddling in my personal life." He gulped again. "So you don't know anything about that party the other week?"

"Other than Blaine having sex with James, no. I don't know or care to know anything else." That was a lie. He had already decided Saturday night that he did want to know everything.

"I think you should know. It might put things into perspective for you."

"Are you sure Blaine didn't send you?"

"I'm sure. You know I'm Thad's room mate, right?" The name made Kurt want to throw up. "Living with him, you hear a thing or two about secrets. I think, because I'm in ear shot, I have dirt on just about everyone in the school. Teachers included."

"I did know you were his room mate. I always felt bad for you. What does he have to do with anything?"

Trent dipped a hand into his shoulder bag at his feet. He pulled out a clear case that contained a disc. He put it down on the table and slid it over to Kurt. "You should watch that."

"What is it?"

"What Blaine's been trying to tell you all along."

"That's not the rest of the clip that Thad sent me, is it?"

"Thad sent you a clip?" Trent looked disgusted.

"Yeah. That's how the fight started last week."

"That prick," he mumbled. He shook his head. "Kurt, Blaine was drugged."

Kurt froze, staring at the Warbler across the table from him with wide eyes. "When?"

"At the party."

"Like Roofeed?"

"No. Some freshman kid made brownies laced with Ecstasy and passed them around without telling people what was in them. A handful of Warblers were all drugged. Blaine and James were two of them."

"Did Thad have anything to do with it?"

"No. He just took advantage of the situation."

"Are you sure?"

"Believe me, after all this, I wouldn't lie for him."

"So what is this movie supposed to show me? Besides what my lunch looks like after it's been digested?"

"Like I said earlier. Prospective."

"Have you seen it?" Kurt asked slightly embarrassed.

"Yes. Once. The night you found out, I was in the bathroom and I overheard James and Thad arguing over a movie and how Thad was suppose to make it disappear. Then Thad said something about not being able to prove that he filmed it. I knew then that he had done something really bad."

The next day when he went to classes I skipped and search through his computer. I found this." Trent gestured to the disc. "I don't know if you know this about me, but my brother used to use X all the time, so I know what an Ecstasy high looks like… and Blaine… Blaine was in agony."

Kurt saw the pain in Trent's eyes. Kurt knew nothing of Trent's inner struggle for his brother, but assumed Trent was transferring his feelings on the subject onto Blaine. "What do you mean? Agony?"

"You'll have to watch it to understand."

"Well, I don't know anything about Ecstasy so you'll have to explain it."

"X does something to your nervous system that makes the sensation of touch be heightened. It comes to the point that the user craves being touched. It's the most incredible feeling you could ever imagine and then some."

"So you're saying that Blaine couldn't help himself and threw himself at the first person who showed interest?" Kurt was again sounding annoyed. He was beginning to hate himself again for not being able to control his emotions. In truth, he was mortified. He felt awful for Blaine that he was drugged, and terrible for himself that he hadn't given Blaine the chance to explain. It was obvious now that this is what he'd been trying to say.

"No. I'm not saying that at all. I don't know how he ended up with James in his room, but if you watch it, you'll see that Blaine is having a different reaction to the drug than James is. James is having the normal reaction: heightened senses, sexual arousal, all of that stuff. Blaine, seems to be having a bad reaction. He mentions his skin being on fire, he pretty much starts shaking, what looks like in pain, if he wasn't being touched."

There was silence between the boys. Kurt thought back to the movie clip on his phone that he never erased after the first time he saw it. Blaine didn't look like he was in pain. He looked like he was enjoying himself. Kurt didn't know what to think.

"Let me be perfectly clear," Trent continued. "He definitely cheated and I'm not going to make excuses because X doesn't MAKE you do things. Blaine had options. Oddly enough, you can see him thinking about them in the movie. He could have called or asked for medical attention from anyone. He could have walked away from James and sat with other people that he wouldn't have had sex with. He could have stuck it out and suffered in pain until the trip was over. But he chose the option that hurt the most amount of people. He chose to have sex with James. He chose the wrong choice. I can't speculate what went on in his head and neither can he because he doesn't remember a thing from that night."

"When Blaine first came to Dalton, he hated himself for being who he is. He had to get comfortable in his own skin. He came alive when he met you. Now, well, Blaine hates himself more now than he ever did before you came into his life."

"It seems to be difficult to follow because you're berating him for making the wrong choice, but pitying him because he hates himself for it, while at the same time, doing this for a friend who wasn't able to tell me himself."

"I'm not doing this for Blaine. He's my friend and all, and I feel bad for him, but I'm not doing it for him. I'm doing it for you." Kurt looked at Trent confusedly. Trent gulped again as he had in the beginning and looked around the room, never fixing his eyes on one thing in particular. He finally settled his eyes on Kurt again and Kurt saw the desperation in them. "You never noticed how many other guys wanted to be with you. You only saw Blaine. Just Blaine. Always Blaine. So many other people care about you too."

Kurt understood. If not now, then at one point in the past, Trent had feelings for Kurt and they went unrequited. This was his way of taking care of the boy he could never have. It broke Kurt's heart.

"You belong with Blaine. Give him a chance to explain. You can take my word for it about what happened, or you can watch the movie."

Kurt looked down at the disc. Before he was afraid to touch it, like it was hot. Now he felt obligated to take it. He put his hand over the case and slid it towards him more. He was right the first time. It was too hot. Kurt could feel it burning under his hand, but took it up off the table and held it anyway. "Thank you."

Kurt walked back to the table where he left Zach at, when Trent left, and picked up his things. He disregarded his now cold coffee. "I need to leave," he told Zach.

"What's the matter?" Zach asked concerned. "Is everything okay?"

"No. It's not okay. I need to go home." Kurt hands were shaking so bad he was having trouble with his bag. He was trying to unbuckle the belt clasp on his designer messenger bag so he could put the disc in it, but couldn't get his bag open.

Zach stood up and took the bag from Kurt, gently extracting it from his trembling fingers. He opened it for Kurt and Kurt put the disc in. Zach buckled the bag up again and handed it back to Kurt. In the same action he'd been doing all weekend, it now becoming a habit, he held his hand out and Kurt took it, squeezing it, feeling the calming sensation that went with it, clearly trying to hold back tears.

Kurt had been doing this for most of the conversation with Trent, but he was sure he came off as cold and uncaring. "Come on," Zach encouraged. "I'll drive you home."

Kurt stopped the blonde boy. "I messed up. I made a big mistake."

"What'd you do?"

"I should have listened to all of you from the beginning. Blaine **was **trying to tell me something important. Blaine was drugged the night he cheated on me."

Zach looked down, not knowing what to say, but taking in the information. "Let's go. I'm going to take you home." Zach held tight of Kurt's hand as they walked to his car, not caring that all the strangers in the café were seeing two teen boys holding hands. He felt so bad for both Kurt and Blaine. He couldn't help, but think a silent 'I told you so' but wanted to be supportive more than accusatory because Kurt was more important than that.

"Is this Karma's way of telling me that I'm not allowed to be happy without Blaine?" Kurt asked when they started to drive off. He immediately hated what he said once the words left his lips. "That's awful. I shouldn't be thinking of myself. I'm so selfish."

"Kurt stop," Zach commanded, still holding tight of Kurt's hand. "You've been through a lot the past couple weeks and this is still new. It's a hard thing to process. You're allowed to think of yourself. You're allowed to feel for Blaine. You're allowed to feel anything you please because it's you and your situation. And don't blame Karma. This happened before we left this weekend. I'll admit, you were stubborn and ignored everyone when they told you to listen to him, but it was your choice. You dealt with the pain the only way you saw fit."

"That sounds like what Trent said about Blaine," Kurt said aloud, thinking that it was only a thought. The words: _but it was your choice. You dealt with the pain the only way you saw fit_ rang in his ears the second they entered his brain.

"What was it that Trent said?"

"Can we just be quiet right now? I'll tell you some other time. There are too many words in my head right now."

Zach said nothing in return, letting Kurt know that he was trying to be supportive. Kurt felt Zach's thumb brushing against the top of his hand, rubbing lines in his skin. He felt a wave a guilt flow through him and he took his hand away from Zach's.

Zach let it go easily, but watched Kurt carefully. Kurt rubbed his hand on his pant leg, as if drying sweat off his hands when there was none, and clasped his hands together in his lap.

Kurt felt worse than awful. Here he was, feeling bad about not giving Blaine a chance to explain, letting him torture himself inside, and all the while, holding hands with another guy. Not only holding hands, but wanting to hold his hand as if it were a natural need.

"Zach, w-we can't be friends," he blurted out, stuttering nervously.

Zach furrowed his brow in curiosity and pulled his car over. He unbuckled his seat belt and turned toward Kurt. "Okay. What's up?"

"I need you too much."

"Is that such a bad thing? To need someone?"

"But I want you too."

Zach raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Wasn't expecting that one."

"No, not like that. I mean, I want you around. It's only been five days and I've already become accustomed to having you right there. If something is wrong your hand is in mine instantly. If you even sense that something is wrong, you're squeezing my hand or hugging me before I have a chance to process it and that scares the hell out of me. You've seen me at my most vulnerable and made it okay. Because of that I latched onto you."

"Kurt, I invited all that in. You needed someone to keep you from falling emotionally comatose. We're friends. People need friends. It's okay to need people or want them around even."

"But I expect it. I expect you."

"So what? I like it. I like feeling needed and wanted. Helping you makes me feel good about myself and it makes me feel less lonely in a place where people only see me as the new kid from Europe."

"You don't understand."

"No. I do understand. You feel guilty because you didn't give him the chance to explain." Zach paused and became irritated. He voice raised in volume. "You want to punish yourself for isolating him and you think that to love Blaine and make what you did equal to how he felt, is to reject everyone around you, when all you have to do to reverse it all is talk to him. Listen to him. You had every right to ignore him because you were mad. You didn't know what happened because when he SHOULD have told you, he busted your heart instead. He's just as guilty as you on that front. Jesus, Kurt. You're- you're so stupid sometimes. Get out of your own way! You can be happy. You've proved it this past weekend. Just solve this. It's not hard. Sit with him and fucking talk. You don't have to forgive him or take him back right away, but you do have to let it go. Holding it in only makes it worse."

Kurt stayed silent and tilted his head down, looking at his shoes. Zach huffed and turned back to the steering wheel. He buckled his seat belt and held onto the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white. "Dumping me as your friend won't cancel out the pain of him dumping you." Out of the corned of his eye, he saw a tear run down Kurt's cheek. He sighed and turned his head, his anger seeping out of him with the air he breathed out. "God damn it, Kurt," Zach said calmly. He reached over to Kurt's lap and took his hand back, entwining his fingers with Kurt's and lifted their knotted hands for Kurt to see. "You don't get it." Kurt turned his head, still not saying anything, and looked Zach in the eyes. "I need you too." He paused twisting his jaw and shaking is head quickly. "So don't tell me that we can't be friends because you're the only real one I have in this country."

Kurt cleared his throat and wiped his face with his free hand. "I'm sorry I tried to dump you."

The corners of Zach's lips twitched and he swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in his throat. "I'm sorry I yelled at you… again… after I told you I wouldn't speak to you like that."

"Forgiven," said Kurt with the sadness still in his voice.

"You too."

The drive to Kurt's house was silent and when they arrived at the house, Zach got out of the car and walked Kurt to the door, holding his hand up the walkway, all the way to the door. _He still looks so sad,_ Zach thought. He let go of his hand and wrapped his arms around Kurt's shoulders. Pulling him in for a hug. "Are you still mad at me?"

Kurt rested himself against Zach like a comforted child. "No. I was never mad at you."

"Do you still want to dump me?"

"No. You were right."

"It will get better, easier. You know that deep down." He released Kurt from his gentle hold. "Call him. Give yourself a push in the right direction." Kurt nodded his head in agreement. "I'll keep my phone on me, in case you need someone, but if not, I'll see you tomorrow." He gave Kurt's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Just don't dump me again." Zach smiled hoping Kurt got the joke. He got it, but didn't feel like laughing or smiling.

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye Kurt." Zach turned his body and walked back to his car.

When Kurt heard the car start he looked over to it, and watched Zach drive away. He noticed a familiar looking car across the street. A white mustang convertible with a curly headed boy sitting on the front bumper. Kurt fought against his instinct to go in the house and lock the door.

Instead, he put his bag down on the porch and walked over to the boy who sat with his face buried in his hands. Kurt could hear his ragged breathing.

He slowly reached and touched Blaine's shoulder then jumped and took his hand back when Blaine jerked his head up, startled. Kurt saw Blaine's tear stained face and just as slowly as before, reached out an cupped the side of Blaine's cheek.

Blaine closed his eyes and nuzzled into Kurt's hand like he was a child cuddling up to his favorite blanket. He opened his honey eyes, stained red, and took in the pained face of his beloved. At the same time, just as if they read one another's mind, they collapsed into each other and held tight.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Blaine cried over and over.

Kurt's sobs were silent, but his tears ran in abundance and stained Blaine's t-shirt.

* * *

><p>For behind the scenes stuff on this chapter read my blog on tumblr : ) url is Grace-Ryan<p>

So Blaine saw the affection shared between Zach and Kurt… but why was he there in the first place?

A little more of Zach was revealed… He acts all confident, but then crumbles and admits that he needs Kurt because Kurt is the only real friend he has in this country despite his popularity at school. Any ideas why he feels this way? Please review!


	67. Chapter 67

I need to give a shout out to ItsAlexxH because he/she (sorry I'm not sure which one!) gave me the most amazing idea for Zach… I had a plan for him, but now I really want to merge my idea with Alexx's because it's just that awesome! Thanks a ton!

Also, Emmgie was my 800th reviewer : ) Can't believe I've gotten that many reviews in 2 months. You all rock!

**Chapter 67**

Whether it was one minute, one hour, or ten hours before Kurt and Blaine let go of one another, neither knew. In Blaine's arms, listening to him sob "I'm sorry" over and over, Kurt couldn't stop himself from saying "I know. I know."

In truth, he did know. Kurt did know that Blaine was sorry, but he was saddened to find that collapsing into Blaine's arms didn't have the effect he thought it would. He expected for all the bad feelings to disappear; for them to be over it all and get back to where they left off over a week ago. They didn't disappear, he wasn't over it, and they couldn't rewind a week of their lives. So, he backed up, looking apologetic.

Blaine let him lean back, but kept hold of his face, touching his skin with his fingertips. He saw the look on Kurt's face and read it wrong. He didn't see an apology, he saw a heartbreaking "finally."

Before Kurt knew what was happening, Blaine's lips where on his. They were hard and forceful, full of desperation, and pressed against Kurt's. Shocked and surprised, Kurt curled his body backward with his hands raised to his shoulders as he stepped back a few paces. His natural reaction made him feel even more guilty because there never was a time since they met that he didn't want to kiss Blaine until just now.

Blaine looked at Kurt, his thoughts chaotic. "What's the matter?" he asked, out of breath, sounding truly concerned.

Kurt was at a loss for words. He couldn't bring himself to say 'I can't,' but he also couldn't feel right if he let Blaine keep kissing him like nothing was wrong. He bit on his bottom lip. "Do you want to come inside?" he asked.

"Okay."

Blaine followed Kurt at a close distance, trying to hold back the urge to grab his hand. "No one's home?" he asked when Kurt shut the door.

"No. I don't know where anyone is. Finn is supposed to be grounded and Dad is probably still at the shop and I have no clue where Carol is. I just got back."

"I know. I was waiting." Blaine's head sank when he thought of what he saw when Kurt came home. Zach was holding him, touching him, being close with him like they'd always been that close. He knew he had no right to be jealous because they weren't together, but secretly he screamed in his head: that should be me!

Kurt knew what his last comment meant. _I saw you with Zach._ He overlooked the thought. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure." Blaine followed Kurt into the kitchen and sat at the kitchen island. Kurt poured water from their Brita pitcher into two glasses and sat across the island from him. "I'm sorry I kissed you. I thought… I don't know. I guess I just wanted to do that for so long and I got overwhelmed. I shouldn't have done that." He thought of Zach and Kurt again.

"No. You shouldn't have."

"So, nothing's changed then?"

Kurt stared for a moment and then reached into his bag that was on the floor and took the disc out, placing it on the island. Blaine looked at it wide eyed. "How did you get that?" he asked quickly, knowing exactly what it was.

"Trent. He saw me in the coffee shop today and gave it to me."

"Why?" Blaine said through his teeth. He hated that disc. It was a disc that changed everything.

Kurt exhaled noisily. "He was mad at Thad for making it and wanted me to find some sort of peace or perspective."

"And have you?"

"I haven't watched it yet. I just got it."

Blaine couldn't look Kurt in the eyes. His breathing became heavy. "Kurt I need to tell you something."

"I know."

"No. It's really important that I say it because it's something that I should have said a long time ago."

"No," Kurt interrupted. "I _know._ I know what happened. I know you were drugged. Trent told me."

Blaine eyes welled. "He told you?"

"Yes. When he gave me the disc." Kurt gulped and took a sip of water. "Blaine, I'm so sorry for not letting you explain. And I even more sorry that happened to you. I don't know what else to say except I'm sorry."

Blaine scrunched his face, trying to hold back tears. He'd been waiting to hear this from Kurt for ages now. He didn't need to hear that he was sorry, just that he knew, it was only icing to hear him say he was sorry when Blaine felt he didn't need to be. He was having a hard time looking at the slender boy in front of him. He looked broken, but strong; stronger than Blaine had ever thought he was. "C-" he licked his lips and started again. He was fidgety. "Can we just-" he paused. "be done with this part? Can't we skip it? Fast forward to the part where I'm standing in the rain with a radio over my head and apologizing until you take me back?"

Kurt really wanted to say yes, but his brain reminded him that Blaine cheated and Kurt wasn't obligated to take him back. "No." He said it softly, almost soothing, not harsh.

Blaine closed his eyes, finding it harder to hold back his tears. He was sure Kurt could see the gloss in his eyes. He sniffled. "Is it because of Zach?"

"No," he emphasized.

"I saw you with him today."

"I know you did. I'm sorry if that hurt."

"Are you two together?"

"No."

Then came the question Kurt never saw coming. "Do you want to be?"

Kurt froze. He never thought about it before because up until a few weeks ago, Zach was annoying. Now he was his closest confidant, but it still remained that Zach was straight and he never considered it. He was Zach, a friend. That was all. "Not in the romantic sense," he finally answered.

Blaine took in Kurt's answer before asking another question. "In a s-sexual sense?"

"N-No!" Kurt was shocked that Blaine made that leap, but he wanted to make sure Blaine knew he was being truthful. He took another sip of water, his mouth feeling dry, and began explaining his relationship with Zach over the past few weeks starting with how many times Zach told Kurt how sweet Kurt and Blaine were together. "Zach was there for me when no one else knew how. He treated me like a person who needed to get past this and breathe, than treat me like someone who could break. I wasn't a doll to him. I was real and he was a friend. He _is_ a friend. You can hate him for what he did a while ago, but he's been nothing but supportive since then. He screamed at me to get out of my own way and talk to you."

"So he's not trying to make you his?"

Kurt was slightly bothered by his last question, but still remained calm. "How many times do you have to be told? He's straight."

"Oh." Blaine didn't have another question to ask so he stared at his glass of water that he hadn't touched.

Kurt didn't know what else to say at the moment. The mood was tense and awkward. He improvised conversation to lighten the mood. It didn't work. "How was your weekend with your Dad?"

"We talked a lot. It was great," he answered with no enthusiasm.

"It doesn't sound great."

"Forgive me. I'm a little preoccupied. I'm not really focusing on my relationship with my father right now."

"Maybe you should."

Blaine rubbed his neck. "I've always wanted a dad like yours and now that I'm getting one, I can't help, but think about the last piece missing in my life."

"Blaine…"

"Why?" He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Why can't I kiss you?" He tried to cover Kurt's hand with his, but Kurt flinched his hand away and grabbed his cup as if he meant to. "Why can't I touch you?"

Kurt stuck his tongue between his teeth before speaking, looking Blaine directly in the eyes. He put his glass down and touched the disc that still sat between them. He slid it in Blaine's direction. "That's why." He shook his head as he thought, pursing his lips. "I haven't even seen it and it's all I can think about. When I was in New York, I stayed up late crying and thinking about how much I missed you. Then, after talking to Trent and then seeing you… I thought being in your arms again would somehow fix everything. But it- it just didn't, Blaine. There's still only you in here." He covered his hand with his heart. "But I can't forgive you with a flick of a switch. YOU broke up with ME. You acted like I was nothing and then we **were **nothing. Just like that. You still cheated. It still hurts."

"But I -"

"I know. And I'm so sorry that it happened to you, but Trent told me the effect Ecstasy has on people and it didn't force you to have drugged out sex with James. You had other options. You had choices and you chose to be with him."

Blaine sat with a straight face, but tears streaming down his cheeks and running off his jaw line, some continuing down his neck.

"I can't forgive that right now. Maybe over time, but I'll need time in order for that to happen."

"Okay," Blaine agreed instantly as he nodded his head. "I can do that. I'll do anything. I know I have to earn you to deserve you. Just know that I'm going to work really hard to make us okay again."

"I know you will. I want us to work, Blaine. I just need time."

"Does that time include space too?"

"For now. I'll let you know when I'm ready to spend time together again."

"Okay." There was a minute when Kurt and Blaine stayed silent and just stared at each other, watching the words "I love you" and 'I'm sorry' flicker in both their eyes. Blaine stood up. "Walk me to the door?"

"Sure." Kurt took the disc and put it back in his bag so he wouldn't forget it on the island counter.

They got to the door and Kurt opened it for Blaine. "How was Nationals?" he asked before stepping over the threshold, not really wanting to leave.

Kurt semi smiled with closed lips. "We took home a third place trophy."

Blaine made the same face as Kurt, genuinely happy for him. "That's great. Really great. I'm ecstatic for you."

"Thank you."

His face went back to somber, knowing he had to leave now. "I love you, Kurt."

"I know you do." He gave him a reassuring half smile. "I always knew."

Blaine tucked his lips in his mouth for a moment while he stared into Kurt's eyes and swallowed the again rising lump. He leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kurt let him without flinching for backing away. "Bye."

"Goodbye, Blaine," Kurt said softly. He watched the depleted curly topped boy get in his car, turn his head back, and wave before driving off. Kurt waved back. Once the car was out of sight, Kurt shut the front door and let the tears come. He wished he didn't feel this way. He was conflicted again. Shoved between two opposing wants. The want to forget what happened and, as Blaine said, be over it already was half of his inner battle. The other half was the want to take things slow with Blaine, rebuild what they had lost. He knew jumping back into something with the love of his life would be disastrous. He'd never be able to trust him again, he'd forever be jealous and remind himself of what happened until it destroyed them. He knew he made the right choice, but felt awful about it. It was the right choice, but the hardest to make. _We'll make it through this_, he thought. _I know it. _

The tears kept coming and he pulled his phone out of his pocket, not knowing what else to do.

**K- Lady Antebellum**

**Z- Michael Jackson… lol I don't get it.**

**K- Need You Now**

**Z- I can't make it over right now. I'm making dinner with my mom. Why don't you come over here? I make a mean meatloaf.**

Kurt wanted to smile and cry at the same time. He felt like Zach was already holding his hand. _He didn't even question why I needed him. Just like that 'come on over.' No questions asked._

He sent a text to his Dad's phone. **K- I'm eating dinner over Zach's house.** Then sent a reply message to Zach. **K- I'll be right over.**

**Z- Shania Twain**

**K- Huh?**

**Z- : ) Come On Over**

I know everyone wants Klaine to get back together, but I can't do that in one chapter because it wouldn't fit. Yes, they love each other, but I can't let Kurt forget that he was betrayed. I can't let them be okay just like that. (Also, I have to say that once they get back together, this story will be ending soon after.) It will have a happy ending. I just feel that it has to seem somewhat realistic. As the title says… Make the heart grow fonder.

If you're confused about the "I'm standing in the rain with a radio over my head" part… it's a reference to a Cameron Crowe movie from the 1980's called Say Anything starring John Cusak. It's such a great movie : )


	68. Chapter 68

If those of you missed chapter 67 because of my note to you all, go back and read it there is an actual chapter 67 now without the note :) This may not make sense without it. There's a lot of Zach in this chapter: his back story and all that. I also address what a lot of you have been thinking/saying to me about Zach's oddly intimate (some of you said creepy) actions and facial expressions towards Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 68<strong>

Kurt showed up on Zach's doorstep fifteen minutes after his last text. Zach's house was small with two bedrooms, an office, living room, bathroom and kitchen/dinning room.

Kurt looked like he'd been crying. "That didn't take long," Zach said as when he opened the door. "Come in." Kurt walked in Zach's house and looked around quickly. He had never been inside before.

"Thank you for letting me come over."

"No problem. I saw Blaine sitting outside when I got into my car and figured you'd be calling me."

"What made you think that?"

"Because if you didn't call me that meant that you two got back together and wouldn't need me anymore." He said it matter-of-factly, like it was simple truth that he'd known all along. Kurt didn't know how to answer that. Zach smiled. "It's okay. I know we're friends, but I also know what this is. One day, instead of needing to hold my hand and trying to stay strong, you'll maybe want to play video games and talk about the weather."

"I hate video games."

Zach chuckled. "I hate talking about the weather."

Kurt managed a smile. A woman with blonde hair twisted up in a clip, wearing a sundress walked into the room. He knew this to be Zach's mom, but Zach didn't wholly resemble her. He had some familiar features, but not enough to say "Oh, I know who's son is yours."

"Mom, this is Kurt," Zach introduced.

Kurt noticed a slight twitch in her face when Zach introduce him, which he found odd, but she still smiled and greeted him warmly. "I'm Beth," she said.

"Thank you for having me over."

"We're glad for the company." Beth turned her attention to Zach. "Why don't you two hang out while I finish up in the kitchen." She smiled and Kurt now saw the family resemblance. They had the same perfect smile that could light up a room. She turned on the balls of her feet and walked out of the room.

"So, what happened with Blaine?" Zach asked,

"He kissed me."

Zach raised his eyebrows as if to signify that he was now at full attention. "And?"

"It didn't feel the same."

"What do you mean?" They walked over to the couch and sat down.

Kurt faced forward, talking animatedly with his hands and looking at nothing in particular. "I used to be able to get swept away in his kiss without even meaning to. Like, if love had a texture, it felt like that. I don't know how stupid that sounds, but I don't know how to explain it."

"And now?"

"I couldn't help thinking about seeing that clip on my phone of James and Blaine. I get a panicked feeling now."

"Do you still love him?"

"Yes."

"But you don't feel it when he kisses you."

"It's not that. Ugh. This is confusing. I just get distracted by the fact that he cheated. Me loving him has nothing to do with it. Although he thought it was because of you."

"Naturally."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He doesn't like me. It's not a statewide secret. He's never liked me."

"You didn't exactly give him a reason to." Kurt was surprised that he became so quickly defensive.

"Even before that. In the coffee shop. He hated me then too."

Kurt didn't want to get into it because he knew Zach was right. "I told him that I wasn't ready to get back into something and needed time to get over what happened."

"And then he left?"

"Yeah."

"Then you called me?" Kurt saw the look on Zach's face.

"Was that bad?"

"No. Not exactly."

"What part of the not exactly was bad?"

"Nothing. Never mind. Why did he think it was my fault?"

"Because he saw you holding my hand and hugging me. He thought we were together. When I told him we weren't he then asked me if I wanted to be."

Zach wanted to ask what Kurt's answer was, but didn't want to make the moment awkward. Kurt continued talking. "I don't know, Zach. I miss him and I want to be with him. I love him."

"But?"

"But I can't get him with someone else out of my head. I know I can trust him again, but I don't know how to get back to where we were. I don't know how to forget about it."

"Maybe you two need to date other people to appreciate what you had."

"I don't want to see him with someone else. That's kind of why I'm not with him now, because he was with someone else."

"But if you're not together, he has full right to see other people."

"UGH!" he put his head in his hands, exasperated. "Why does this have to be so difficult?" Zach scooted closer and rubbed Kurt's back. "If I'm with him, all I can think about is him with James, if I'm not with him, he has the freedom to be with James or anyone else."

Zach stopped rubbing Kurt's back, but kept his arm slung over his shoulder. He was thinking. "Kurt, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"If or when you do go back to him, I say that because it seems like an inevitability; what does that mean for us?"

"Us?" Kurt lifted his head.

"Our friendship," Zach corrected. "Blaine doesn't like me and obviously feels threatened by our relationship. He has to be able to trust you around me just as much as you trusting him around the boys at his school. So… what does that mean?"

Kurt blinked a few times, his face going blank. "I hadn't thought about that. You're right though. I guess I don't really know. I don't want to not be your friend. I don't want you to have to go away."

"I don't want to go away either."

"I guess he'll just have to deal then."

"Would it be that simple though?"

Kurt knew Zach was leading him. _Damn, he's trying to make me realize something. I hate it when he does this._ "He can't control who I go to school with."

"Kind of like how you can't control that he goes to school with all boys, a small chunk of them being gay."

"Oh. I get it. You're trying to say that I can't expect Blaine to accept us being around each other the way we are, if I can't accept him being around other gay guys."

"That is what I'm saying, but I think you're making trust issues up in your head now."

"I am?" Kurt sounded annoyed.

"Yeah. Do you honestly think that he's going to cheat on you again? For Christ sakes, he had blacked out when he did it, and neither you nor I know or even him know what brought him to that point anyway. It's not other people you have to worry about and it's not Blaine you have to worry about. It's you."

"Me? Why me?"

"You admitted that you can't get the picture of them out of your head. It's your thoughts. YOUR thoughts, not his or anyone else's actions."

Kurt was silent for a minute and then made a face, knowing Zach was right. It was him. Blaine wasn't the problem. It was Kurt.

"Now, all you have to do is figure out what's keeping you from letting it go and letting yourself be with him."

"Who are you? You're like a Yoda with all the answers."

Both boys were laughing when Beth came back in the living room. "Dinner is about ready if you want to show him to the kitchen."

The kitchen table was round, with four chairs around it. One chair had mail piled on the seat, with Zach's back pack hanging on the back of the chair. The table was set for three with a glass of water and a bowl of salad in front of everyone's setting. Beth was bringing the items for the entrée from the counter to the table.

"It's just the two of you?" Kurt asked when they all sat down. He expected Beth to answer, but she didn't.

"Yeah, my dad is still in Europe," Zach answered for her.

"That must be hard, being so far away."

"Skype is a wonderful invention."

"So, you and Zach have been pretty inseparable lately."

Kurt glanced at Zach who seemed unphased by the question and took a bite of his meatloaf that he dipped in his mashed potatoes. "I'm kind of going through something right now. He's been a great friend." He saw her eyes flicker to her son and she smiled lightly.

By the time dinner was over Kurt had begun to wonder why Zach's mother kept doing certain things. She seemed to make the same facial twitch whenever Zach said Kurt's name, and never said anything about her son or husband. _Don't mothers do that?_ he thought. _Carol talks about Finn, Dad, and me all the time to everyone who'll listen._

Beth was cleaning up and told Zach and Kurt to go hang out. They went into the living room and Kurt found himself looking at all the pictures in the room. There were many and 95% of them were of just Zach. Then, behind a cluster of framed photographs, Kurt saw a photo of Zach and another boy who looked exactly like him and the amount of photos made sense. "You have a twin brother?" he asked.

He sighed and cleared his throat as if a little uncomfortable. "Had, Kurt. I had a twin brother."

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Kurt's tone was sympathetic, but apologetic because he caught on too late that there was probably a reason for Zach and his mom to only have one picture of the two of them together. Separately, they could have all been Zach, but together, there was a photo of someone who was no longer there. "What was his name?"

"Curtis."

Kurt turned his eyes down. "Curt?" he asked, saying it more like a statement.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry," Kurt repeated, not knowing what else to say and now understanding why Beth had flinched whenever she heard his name. He felt Zach's hand slide into his own and tangle his fingers shut tightly around Kurt's.

Zach turned and face Kurt abruptly with a serious expression. "I'm not friend's with you because you're a replacement for him."

"I wasn't thinking that." He was thinking that.

"I just really want you to know that." Kurt chewed on his bottom lip, his eyes soft. "I think the reason I was so happy to meet you was because the teacher said 'Why don't you take a seat next to Kurt.' I wanted to be around you at first because it was so nice to hear his name again. Then I quickly found that you're nothing like him and that turned out to be the best part about you to me, including that fact that you didn't treat me that same, but we've been over that already. Being around you didn't make him any less dead, but it made me forget that it made me miss him so much.

"It that why you told me today that you need me too? Because if you have me with you then the hurt is less."

"In a way, but there more to it. A lot more."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He felt Zach's thumb tracing lines on the top of his hand like he had earlier in the car.

"I haven't talk about it with anyone."

"Do I need to help you out of a tub to get you to talk to me?" Kurt grinned while he said it.

Zach smiled lightly. "Come on." He led Kurt by his hand to his bed room and shut the door. They sat on Zach's bed together because there were no chairs in the room. They both sat facing each other and Zach took a deep breath before speaking. "I don't talk about Curt. If I do, I talk about him as if it were me. I know that sounds crazy, but that's how we felt. We were the same person. You saw the pictures, no one could tell us apart. No one. Not even our parents. They were always mixing us up." He smiled. "We used that to our advantage as kids." His smiled faded. "I know you lost your mother, but you can't know what losing a twin is like. He died and I feel like half of me died with him."

"How did he die?" Kurt asked when Zach went silent.

Zach bit his bottom lip. "He threw himself off the bell tower at our school."

"Oh my god. Zach… He…?"

"Yeah. He killed himself."

"I'm so sorry."

"Some rumor went around school about him and he became a shell of a person I once knew because of the taunting and bullying. In the last month of his life, he looked like you did when you found out Blaine had been with another person. Just… broken and empty and so alone." He swallowed hard. "It didn't matter what I said or did because by the time I noticed anything, he was far past the point of wanting help."

"You blame yourself."

"Sometimes, but no. I blame those assholes who get to live when they murdered my better half with a stupid label."

Now Kurt understood why Zach snapped at him in the hotel about labeling him. He pushed the thought away and stayed on topic. "But you feel guilty. I can see it."

Zach's eyes welled. "I- I c-" a tears streamed down his cheek. "I couldn't-" He breath was catching. "I tried so hard and I couldn't protect him or keep him safe. I couldn't save him, Kurt."

Kurt leapt to his crying friend and wrapped his arms around his torso. Zach kept one hand tight behind Kurt's head and the other on his back. "I saw the look on your face when Blaine broke up with you and I couldn't stop myself from thinking: here's my chance. This time I can save him. I can keep him from feeling empty and alone." He breathed heavily. "I can't lose you."

"Hey, hey, hey," Kurt soothed. "I'm not going anywhere. You got me, I'm here." Without thinking, he kissed his cheek as he would have done for Blaine.

Zach pulled back slightly, his right hand still holding his face, and looked Kurt in his eyes, drowning himself in the honesty of Kurt's oceanic orbs.

For a split second, Kurt caught Zach's eyes flick down Kurt's face and then fly back up to his eyes. Kurt's facial expression changed and felt both pity and something he wasn't sure what. He felt the familiar electric feeling that he used to feel with Blaine that made him think Zach was going to kiss him. Zach looked like he was waging a war within himself.

Zach let go of Kurt and leaned against his wall, bringing his feet up and onto the bed. Kurt let go of the thought that Zach would even want to kiss him and moved to sit next to him against the wall, when his phone rang.

A picture of his Dad popped up on the screen when he took his phone out of his pocket. "Hi Dad," he greeted.

"Hey Kurt. Uh, do you think that you could come home early tonight, before curfew? I'd like to talk to you."

"Sure. When?"

"You know. I don't want to disrupt whatever fun you're having, but the sooner that better."

"Oh. Okay. I'll come home then."

"You don't have to leave now."

"No. I'll come home." They finished up their call and Kurt turned to Zach. "I have to go."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Zach faked a smile. "You didn't do anything wrong. And I don't want you to feel sorry for me." He paused, turning his head towards the fair skinned boy. "I'll walk you to your car."

Kurt found himself in another hug with Zach's arms wrapped around him when they reached Kurt's car. "Thank you," Zach said.

"For what?" Kurt asked.

"I've never talked about Curt to anyone besides my parents. It felt good to get it out."

"Anytime."

"Do you feel better about what to do about Blaine?"

"No. I'm still confused, but I'm not upset anymore. I know I'll figure it out eventually."

Zach held him tighter, the sides of their heads pressed tightly together. "Just don't forget about me if you decide to go back to him."

"I promise."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"I can't lose you."

They pulled apart from one another and Kurt turned back to him when he opened his car door. "I can't lose you either."

Zach smirked and Kurt got into the car, turning on the ignition, and driving off.

Kurt reflected on his visit with Zach and became confused. He had originally gone over because he was crying about Blaine. By the end it was about Zach. Not just Zach, but Kurt and Zach, as an 'us.' He thought about how much he wanted Zach in his life and couldn't just leave him behind if he went back to Blaine, even if it made Blaine uneasy because Zach was more than a temporary friend. Then he thought about the looks exchanged between them both and how they made him feel and that floated into a thought about how he thought Zach was about to kiss him. "Why do things keep coming back to that?" he asked himself aloud. "Blaine got the impression we were together, Mercedes thought he had a crush on me when we first met, my dad had to ask if he was straight or gay." He could certainly understand why Zach was so affectionate with him now. He was doing for Kurt what he didn't or couldn't for his brother. But what if Zach had kissed him? Would he have let him? Would he have liked it? And moreover, would Kurt have kissed him back? When he pulled into his driveway at home, he didn't have any more answers, but chalked the possible almost kiss up to an emotional moment that could have been mistaken for something else.

Kurt walked into the house, slipping his shoes off his feet, dropping his keys I the bowl and calling to his Dad that he was home.

"In here!" Burt yelled. He was in living room. Kurt went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that Blaine cheated on you?"

Kurt was taken aback. "How'd you find out?"

"Blaine told me. He came to the shop today. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to talk about it. What was Blaine doing at the shop?"

"He came to thank me for talking to his Dad and the conversation went into you two."

"What did he say?"

"That he messed up and is paying for it. That he wants you back and he loves you. That he doesn't deserve your forgiveness, but counts himself lucky that you're giving him a chance to earn his trust back."

Kurt couldn't look his dad in the eyes because he knew that he couldn't possibly know the how of the situation and didn't want it to read on his face. "You're talking to me about this, so you must have some thoughts on the matter."

"What I think doesn't matter, Kurt. I wanted to make sure that you were okay with handling everything."

"Yeah, Dad. I'm fine. I was in a pretty bad place when I found out, you saw that, but I'm better now. I've had a lot of help."

"You mean, that Zach kid."

"Yeah. He's been really great through this whole thing." Kurt couldn't help, but smile a little when talking about what Zach did for him, then it went away when he remembered why Zach felt he needed to help.

"You're not developing feelings for him are you?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Wow. Okay. Does Blaine know he has competition?"

"What?" Kurt exclaimed. "Wait! Dad. No. You've got it all wrong. Zach and I are just friends."

"That's not what you said though. I asked if you had feelings for Zach, a question which warrants a yes or no answer, and instead of answering you ask me why I'd asked. You were avoiding the question."

Kurt stuttered his breath. "N-no I wasn't. I was asking why you would ask such a thing when you know how I feel about Blaine."

"Who cheated on you and broke up with you. Then suddenly this new boy, who is very intense about you, by the way, is glued to you like a vacuum seal."

"We're leaning on each other. That's all."

"And when one of you doesn't need a crutch?"

"We'll still be friends."

"I'm sorry Kurt, but I don't think that's what it is. I think you need to re-evaluate what's going on with this boy and you."

"Why do people keep questioning his sexuality. Even if I had feelings for him, it wouldn't matter because he's straight."

"No he isn't."

"What? Yes he is."

"No. I don't think so. When I asked him, he didn't tell me what he was, he told me what he wasn't. Sort of what you did. He avoided the question."

"Yeah, and if he wasn't gay, then he's straight. There's two options dad, it doesn't take a detective to make that deduction if he says he's not gay."

"What if he's questioning, Kurt? Have you ever thought about that? That he plays for both teams?"

"There's no such thing as bisexual men, Dad. Bisexual is just a term gay guys use in high school to hold hands with girls and look normal."

"Are you sure? Kurt, you've only met a handful of gay teens. You can't know what every other guy goes through. The way he looks at you and the look on his face when you're mentioned… It just seems that if he is straight then he's a bit confused on his feelings for you. Straight men don't look like that when another guy is concerned."

Kurt was quick to defend Zach, but in the back of his mind he had been thinking of the different looks and things that the boys shared. Zach held his hand and embraced him often. He could have sworn Zach had wanted to kiss him earlier. Was his Dad right?

"And you still haven't answered my question about if you were developing feelings for him. I'm concerned because if you are giving Blaine another chance, you've got no right to be running around with this kid."

"Dad, Blaine cheated on me, Zach was there for me, why are you on Blaine's side."

"I'm not, Son. I'm just pointing out that if jealousy is an issue, it doesn't make it even to make him jealous by being with him and being close with another guy at the same time. Also that makes you a bit of a whore for leading Zach on too."

"Dad!"

Burt chuckled. "Sorry. I'm not calling you a whore."

"Yes you are!"

"No, really I'm not."

"Do you know how uncomfortable this conversation is for me? Would it make you uncomfortable if I told you I was hooking up with a guy?"

"Yes probably."

"Then in that case, I've blown half the football team and faculty and slept with every Warbler."

He stood up and stomped off to his room, leaving his father calling out, "If I find out that's true, I'm going to send you to rehab for sex addiction!"

"If you start asking around, I really will make it true."

Before he reached the top of the stairs he heard his father at the bottom of the stairs yelling for him to stop. "I'll leave you alone, but in all seriousness, if you have feelings for Zach, you need to explore that and really think about it because if wouldn't be fair to you or Blaine in the long or short run. If you two are serious about making it work, you need to work on each other with a level playing field. Another guy on the side won't be working on things."

Kurt sighed. "I know. Good thing there isn't another guy on the side, then isn't it?" He went into his room and plopped down face first onto his bed. "AAHHHHH!" He groaned into the fabric. "Fuck my life!"

Though, his mind was screaming, his body was betraying him. His stomach tightened and his groin flexed itself. "What the fuck! Seriously?" he yelled to himself. He was annoyed with his body, but chuckled at his situation... He was stressed out, feeling betrayed, anooyed...and turned on? Then he got an idea. What if what everyone was saying about Zach was true? What if what was keeping Kurt from letting go and feeling that spark when he kissed Blaine was an emotional attachment to Zach. He had to find out. He had to know. He had to figure this out... He pulled out his phone and sent a text.

**K- I know this will sound confusing after today, but will you meet me for coffee tomorrow?**

**B- Anything for you.**

Kurt felt the urge to say 'I love you,' but didn't know if it'd be appropriate or confuse him more. Then he stopped caring. It would head in that direction again anyway, right?

**K-I love you**

**B- You don't know how good it feels to read that from you. I love you too.**

* * *

><p>Does Kurt have unknown feelings for Zach that he needs to work through before going back to Blaine? Does Zach have feeling for Kurt or is his affections all based from a brother type feeling? And what does Kurt want to talk to Blaine about after he said that he needed time and space?<p>

Follow me on Twitter to read behind the chapter stuff. URL name is Grace-Ryan there will be a blog post up later : )

Please review!

Next chapter: Blaine starts to regain some of his old self back.


	69. Chapter 69

So this chapter is chapters 67 & 68 from Blaine's point of view.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 69<strong>

_I'm not spying. I'm not spying. I'm not spying._ Blaine thought to himself, as he sat on the front bumper of his car, peering out of the corners of his eyes. Zach had Kurt in an embrace, his arms wrapped tightly around the slender boy, Kurt snuggled comfortably against Zach. He watched closely as they broke apart, expecting a kiss to be stolen from one of the boys. It never came. Instead, Zach put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and walked away.

He locked eyes with Zach for a few seconds just before he opened his car door. Zach's expression had changed from when he walked to his car to when he looked at Blaine. It went from hopeful to disappointed. Blaine didn't understand this, but felt the tears coming anyway. _Had Kurt found someone new already?_ he thought.

He put his head in his hands trying to steady his breathing, but only found the hot tears running down his cheeks. Before long, he felt a hand on his should and he jumped, jerking his head up. He saw the most beautiful face staring wearily at him. He couldn't look away, he couldn't move, but still, as much as he felt he didn't deserve it, Kurt's hand came up and cupped his cheek. Blaine closed his eyes, letting out a long awaited breath, and nuzzled into Kurt's hand. When he opened them, Kurt was still staring; this time his face was pained. Kurt took his hand back.

They gazed into one another's eyes and before Blaine knew what he was doing, he was jumping toward Kurt and wrapping his arms tighter around the brunette boy than he ever had. "I'm sorry," Blaine cried. "I'm so sorry." He said it over and over. He couldn't stop saying it.

"I know," he heard Kurt say as he continued to hold tight. "I know." Kurt said it as many times as Blaine said he was sorry.

He didn't know how long he had hold of Kurt, but when he finally released him he looked into his eyes, touching his face like it was the first time; memorizing every crease in his near perfect skin and his smooth, plump lips, and then back to his eyes. Blaine saw something that looked positive to him…_what was it…? Finally?_

He couldn't stop himself. His lips were on Kurt's. Blaine kissed Kurt hard, desperate to show him with a kiss how much he loved him, how much he missed him, how sorry he was. For a second he could taste him. The familiar taste of mocha latte lingered in his saliva. _God I missed this. Fuck, I love him so much._

Kurt leaned back and Blaine opened his eyes to see shock on Kurt's face. "What's the matter?" he asked. _Isn't this what you wanted?_

"Do you want to come inside?" Kurt asked after having touched his lips.

"Okay."

They went inside and sat the island in the kitchen. Kurt got them both water and they began talking. Blaine now knew that kissing Kurt was a mistake on his part. It hadn't felt like one. Kissing Kurt never felt like a mistake to Blaine, but based on Kurt's response, he knew it was something he shouldn't have done so he apologized. "So nothing's changed then?"

Blaine watched as Kurt's eyes lingered on Blaine's and then he moved to reaching into his bag on the floor. He pulled out a single disc in a clear case and when he put it on the island, Blaine looked at it wide eyed. He knew exactly what it was and what was on it. "How did you get that?" he asked quickly.

"Trent. He saw me in the coffee shop today and gave it to me."

_What was Trent doing in this neck of the woods and why was he giving the disc to Kurt. Never mind that! Where did Trent get a copy? James swore it would go away. I'll kill him. I swear to god I'm going to kill him. Kurt doesn't need to see this. _"Why?" Blaine said through his teeth. He hated that disc. It was that very disc that changed everything.

Kurt exhaled noisily. "He was mad at Thad for making it and wanted me to find some sort of peace or perspective."

"And have you?"

"I haven't watched it yet. I just got it."

Blaine couldn't look Kurt in the eyes. His breathing became heavy._ Tell him. Here's what may be your last chance. Tell him now. Tell him everything._ "Kurt I need to tell you something," he blurted out with a tone of fear.

"I know."

He spoke quickly, thinking that if he gave himself time Blaine would either chicken out and not talk or Kurt would throw him out before he had a chance to explain what he felt he needed to. "No. It's really important that I say it because it's something that I should have said a long time ago."

"No," Kurt interrupted. "I _know._" He emphasized the word and in that second, Blaine understood. "I know what happened. I know you were drugged. Trent told me."

Blaine eyes welled. "He told you?" Blaine didn't know whether to be grateful for someone intervening because this might be the reason Kurt is talking to him now, or annoyed that Kurt had to hear it from someone else.

Kurt went on to explain the coffee shop and Blaine was trying not to cry because he suddenly started to hear Kurt apologizing. _He doesn't need to apologize. He didn't do anything wrong._ Despite his thoughts, Blaine kept focusing on swallowing the rising lump in his throat because he'd been waiting so long to hear say that he knew the truth.

Blaine missed Kurt so much. He felt that now that Kurt knew the truth, they could move forward. Kurt, after all, wasn't yelling, or crying, or making faces that made Blaine feel disgusting. He appeared caring, and concerned, and…strong. _Stronger than I ever think I've seen him before. He got this being around Zach? _He pushed Zach from his thoughts because he didn't want to know if Zach was making Kurt a better version of himself. "C-" he licked his lips and started again. He was fidgety. "Can we just-" he paused, "be done with this part? Can't we skip it? Fast forward to the part where I'm standing in the rain with a radio over my head and apologizing until you take me back?" He knew he had no right to ask Kurt this, but needed to. He needed to know if he would ever have a chance with Kurt again. Blaine felt pathetic for thinking and acting the defeated way he was, but didn't know how else to be. He was in love with Kurt Hummel and if not for that stupid party in Crathern Hall, Blaine would BE with him. He was not ready to throw away the love he had with his first love, with the one he felt was his true love.

"No." Kurt said it softly, almost soothing, not harsh.

Blaine closed his eyes, finding it harder to hold back his tears. He was sure Kurt could see the gloss in his eyes. He sniffled. "Is it because of Zach?"

"No," he emphasized.

"I saw you with him today."

"I know you did. I'm sorry if that hurt."

"Are you two together?"

"No."

"Do you want to be?" The words were out, forming a question, before Blaine had a chance to process them in his mind. The wait for Kurt to answer was agony. Blaine kept tossing the idea between of Kurt answering yes or no in his head.

"Not in the romantic sense," he finally answered.

Blaine took in Kurt's answer before asking another question._ If not in a romantic sense than…? _"In a s-sexual sense?"

"N-No! Zach was there for me when no one else knew how. He treated me like a person who needed to get past this and breathe, than treat me like someone who could break. I wasn't a doll to him. I was real and he was a friend. He _is_ a friend. You can hate him for what he did a while ago, but he's been nothing but supportive since then. He screamed at me to get out of my own way and talk to you."

_He wanted Kurt to talk to me? Why? Zach looked so inviting and warm hugging Kurt. That wasn't a comforting, warm hug, that was a romantic hug._ Then Blaine thought of how many times Blaine treated Kurt as if he would break and felt guilty. _Is this what he'd wanted all along? _"So he's not trying to make you his?"

"How many times do you have to be told? He's straight."

"Oh." Blaine didn't have another question to ask so he stared at his glass of water that he hadn't touched.

After was seemed like too long of an awkward silence, Kurt asked "How was your weekend with your Dad?"

_It's the reason why I'm here mostly,_ Blaine thought. _I wanted to thank your dad for snapping some sense into my father. I wish I was more excited to talk to you about how amazing it is with my Dad now, but I'm kind of focused on you, right now._ He ended his diatribe In his head and answered. "We talked a lot. It was great," he answered with no enthusiasm.

"It doesn't sound great."

"Forgive me. I'm a little preoccupied. I'm not really focusing on my relationship with my father right now."

"Maybe you should."

Blaine rubbed his neck. "I've always wanted a dad like yours and now that I'm getting one, I can't help, but think about the last piece missing in my life."

"Blaine…"

"Why?" He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Why can't I kiss you?" He tried to cover Kurt's hand with his, but Kurt flinched his hand away and grabbed his cup pretending like he meant to. "Why can't I touch you?" _We're supposed to be together. I need to feel you, to feel you with me on this thought._

Kurt stuck his tongue between his teeth before speaking, looking Blaine directly in the eyes. He put his glass down and touched the disc that still sat between them. He slid it in Blaine's direction. "That's why." He shook his head as he thought, pursing his lips. "I haven't even seen it and it's all I can think about. When I was in New York, I stayed up late crying and thinking about how much I missed you. Then, after talking to Trent and then seeing you… I thought being in your arms again would somehow fix everything. But it- it just didn't, Blaine. There's still only you in here." He covered his hand with his heart. "But I can't forgive you with a flick of a switch. YOU broke up with ME. You acted like I was nothing and then we **were **nothing. Just like that. You still cheated. It still hurts."

"But I -"

"I know. And I'm so sorry that it happened to you, but Trent told me the effect Ecstasy has on people and it didn't force you to have drugged out sex with James. You had other options. You had choices and you chose to be with him."

_I'm going to kill Trent for shoving his nose where it doesn't belong. _Blaine sat with a straight face, but tears streaming down his cheeks and running off his jaw line, some continuing down his neck.

"I can't forgive that right now. Maybe over time, but I'll need time in order for that to happen."

"Okay," Blaine agreed instantly as he nodded his head. "I can do that. I'll do anything. I know I have to earn you to deserve you. Just know that I'm going to work really hard to make us okay again." What else could he do, but agree? The ball was in Kurt's court and Blaine had to do anything it took to prove to Kurt that he was willing to make everything back as it was, not just the same, but better.

"I know you will. I want us to work, Blaine. I just need time."

_That sounds promising. Hopeful even. I can work a comment like that. _"Does that time include space too?"

"For now. I'll let you know when I'm ready to spend time together again."

"Okay." There was a minute when Kurt and Blaine stayed silent and just stared at each other, watching the words "I love you" and 'I'm sorry' flicker in both their eyes. Blaine stood up, knowing that there was nothing left to say for now and spoke calmly, hoping Kurt would see how he was trying to be strong. "Walk me to the door?"

"Sure."

They got to the door and Kurt opened it for Blaine. "How was Nationals?" he asked before stepping over the threshold, not really wanting to leave.

Kurt semi smiled with closed lips. "We took home a third place trophy."

Blaine made the same face at Kurt, genuinely happy for him. "That's great. Really great. I'm ecstatic for you."

"Thank you."

His face went back to somber, knowing he had to leave now. "I love you, Kurt."

"I know you do." He gave him a reassuring half smile. "I always knew."

Blaine tucked his lips in his mouth for a moment while he stared into Kurt's eyes and swallowed the again rising lump. He leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kurt let him without flinching for backing away. _Remember this, in case it's your last, _Blaine thought. "Bye."

"Goodbye, Blaine," Kurt said softly.

Blaine walked to his car and drove off, but not before waving with a halfhearted smiled. _We'll be together again. I know it. He still loves me, even though he didn't say it out loud, I'm sure of it. The way he said that I was still the only one in his heart, that has to mean something right?_ He drove off with renewed confidence that everything would be alright eventually. He just had to be patient enough to wait for Kurt and he had to somehow show Kurt that they could be better than okay again. They could be great. In the mean time, Blaine had to find Blaine again. He'd spent far too long being depressed and lost. He felt that if he started to act like himself again he could woo Kurt all over again. He had some ideas on how to do that.

First stop… Burt's tire shop.

Blaine drove the twenty minutes to the other side of town to the tire shop and just caught Burt Hummel closing up. He hopped out of his car and the sound of the car door shutting got Burt's attention.

"Blaine," Burt greeted. "You're not going to get Kurt back by getting through me, if that's what you're trying to do."

"No. No. Mr. Hummel, I'm here because I want to thank you. You knew I broke Kurt's heart, yet you went and spoke to my father anyway. I went home last weekend and honestly, it was the first time I've been home since I came out to them that I was able to relax around them. My sister came home, my brother and father weren't arguing, my mother didn't need to defend my dad, my dad sat and talked with me, and I mean really talked. He didn't say ONE THING about trying to make me something I'm not. I don't know what you said to him, but thank you. You didn't have to intervene at all, but the fact that you did… I- I don't know what else to say besides thank you."

Burt took his baseball hat off for a second and rubbed his balding head before putting the cap back on. He felt that he should say you're welcome, but the boy standing in front of him was not the same person he commanded to come to his house and have his son coddle to sleep. This was another boy entirely. He was Kurt's ex-boyfriend. Yes, he helped Blaine to have the beginnings of a relationship with his own father, but now that he was looking at him, he was having a hard time remembering what it was that made him feel like he was one of his own sons.

"Well, that's all I guess. I don't want to take up anymore of your time. Please, just know that I could never say thank you enough for what you did for me and my family."

Burt was still silent, so Blaine turned back to his car. "Blaine, wait." He turned around again. Burt was unlocking the shop door. "Come inside. I think I have a couple sodas in the fridge. We'll talk."

Blaine went inside and sat in the break-room with Burt and two open diet sodas between them. Blaine used this time to tell Burt everything, even the things that may not have been his business to know. He told him about the weekend with his family in great detail, including the part about having a hard time enjoying it because he was too busy moping about Kurt. He told him about the party and being drugged by the freshman. He told him about James and how Kurt has hated him from the start and how James was the one Blaine cheated on Kurt with. He told him about Thad filming it and James blackmailing him and why Blaine agreed to it, despite now knowing how stupid he was for trying to hide it all. He told him about Kurt punching him when Kurt found out and Finn beating up James. He told him about his jealousy of Zach and how even though Kurt insists that Zach is straight he gets a weird vibe from him and doesn't believe that he isn't into Kurt and that deep down he's afraid that Kurt will fall for him. He told him about talking with Kurt today and how now more than ever he knows he has to prove himself to Kurt. He rehashed how he feels about Kurt and how Kurt is the only one he has ever and will ever want in his life.

Burt listened to all of it, never interrupting or judging; he just listened. By the end of it, over an hour had passed. "Wow. I really missed out on a lot. I didn't realize how much Kurt keeps in me the dark with things."

"In his defense, he didn't know about half of it until today."

"You really want him back?"

"Without a doubt in my mind."

"And you know what you did was wrong."

"I'd die before doing that to him again."

"Do you think you're better for him than this Zach kid?"

Blaine was stumped there. He didn't have an immediate definite answer. "I don't know who he'd be better off with. For all I know, there could be someone out there that is three times better for him than Zach and I combined, but all I know is that I would do anything so see him smile again and I would do more to be the one that causes that smile." he sighed. "I just want him to be happy and I know how it was before all this happened. We were happy. We were better than happy. If we could get back to that…" Blaine trailed off.

"I don't know what to tell you, Blaine. I can't dictate who Kurt does and doesn't date. I can't have a preference either. I don't try to change him if he doesn't try to change me. Part of that includes who he chooses to be with. If he chooses you then great, but if he chooses Zach then I'll support that too. I won't throw a tantrum and tell him that he made the wrong choice because I want curly headed grandchildren."

Blaine chuckled in-kind. "I wouldn't expect to you. Thank you Burt. You don't know what letting this all out has done for me."

They said their goodbyes and Burt even clapped him on the shoulder on his way out. As Blaine drove off, he pressed play on his Ipod, feeling exponentially better about his day.

Second stop, the Warbler council. If he was going to prove to Kurt that he has changed and can be the person he fell in love with again, then he has to be able to be in a position for Kurt to see him. He had to convince Wes and David to let the New Directions back into the show.

When he arrived back at school he ran, with a little more bounce in his step, to Wes' room. David was always in Wes' room so there was no need to find David. He knocked on the door and David opened it. Blaine could see Trent sitting on Wes' bed.

Blaine was tempted into smiling, then he realized that Trent was the one who told Kurt about him having other options and ruining what should have been them making up. _Focus. You're not here to yell at Trent. Kurt. You're here about Kurt._ "Can I talk to you two? It's important."

"If this is about Kurt, can it wait?" David asked. "Sorry, Dude, but Trent just went back to his room and none of Thad's things were there. He called Student Services and they told him that Thad is no longer a student here."

"Why?" Blaine asked as he stepped inside the room. David shut the door behind him and Blaine took a seat at Wes' desk.

"Don't know," Trent began. "The school can't release that kind of information to other students."

_I bet I know who does know,_ Blaine thought. "I'll be back." He stood up. "I have to talk to you two when you have the chance. Tonight. It's really important." He left the room and headed up to the third floor. When he reached the stairwell, he heard Trent calling out his name and running up to him.

"Blaine wait!"

_I'm hearing that a lot today,_ he thought. "What?"

"I saw Kurt today."

"I know. I did too. You beat me to the punch. Thanks by the way," he added sarcastically. "You were a HUGE help in the explanation department."

"He should know what happened and you weren't in any rush to tell him. I got so tired of listening to 'he won't listen. Kurt won't give me a chance to explain.' You should be thanking me instead of being bothered."

"In case you didn't know, it was none of your business. It wasn't your place to tell him."

"You're not the only one who cares about him, okay?"

Blaine found his anger raising quickly "You're not his boyfriend!"

"And neither are you, thanks to your healthy libido."

His voice raised. "You have no idea what happened!"

"Yes I do! I saw the video and I know how you ended up with James!" Trent shouted back

Blaine stopped shouting. "You know how I ended up in my room with James?"

"Yes. I saw you with him. Frankly, I'm surprised no one else noticed it. You two were kind of hard to miss."

"What happened?"

"You passed out on a couch and James stumbled over to you. He'd been stroking the piano for a while at that point because people got tired of going around him and then getting mauled by his hands. I knew immediately that he was high and I knew it was Ecstasy."

"How?"

"Long story. The point is, I knew. Anyway, he saw you and went over. He knelt down and tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't so he decided that he was going to carry you up to your room to put you to bed."

"That doesn't sound like him at all."

"I know, but he was being uncharacteristically gentle with you. Nothing like the jerk he is around Thad."

"Thad isn't a prince either so…"

"Oh, I'm aware. Believe me, I'm aware. Anyway, he went to pick you up, bridal style, and that's when you woke up. You asked what he was doing and he said that he was trying to carry you to your room so you can sleep."

"You said you already were sleeping, blah blah blah. You called him Kurt a few times, which I thought was weird, but then you said you were going to bed. You fell down the second you stood up and James insisted that he help you to your room. You two left together and that's when I saw Thad following you out. I asked where he was going and he said he was going to go to bed. I went with him up to our room and he started digging around our room for something and when I came out of the bathroom he was gone."

"So that's it? He helped me to my room? Yeah pretty much. No seduction involved as far as I saw. He was just being nice. You may want to think about if you have feelings for James before you start messing with Kurt's head because clearly your subconscious wanted him."

"I. Do. NOT. Want. James." Blaine said, his anger returning.

"I'm just saying." Trent put his hands up in defense.

"If this is you trying to psych out the competition, you should disqualify yourself because you're in WAY over your head."

"Why? Because you've been such a great boyfriend?"

"You know what? Before all this shit, yes, I was. So great, in fact, that Kurt had no idea that guys like you even had an interest in him. You didn't standa chance then and you don't now. He still loves me."

"He seemed pretty cozy with that beautiful blonde earlier today."

Blaine cringed inwardly. He wouldn't let Trent ruin what confidence and strides he made today with mind games like the one he was trying to play with his last comment. Trent was his friend. _Or used to be. What happened and when did Trent decide he'd let it all go for a chance at Kurt? _"And there's reason number two that you'll never get him. Kurt has formed an emotional attachment to Zach. There's nothing you can do to trump that. As a matter of fact, even if you were better looking than him, I don't think you'd stand a chance. So, between the man he loves," he gestured to himself, "and the guy he's attached at the hip to… best of luck." Blaine had never been happy to talk about Zach before, now he was glad to be able to use their attachment to one another for something. He stomped off up the stairs, leaving Trent behind.

He reach James' door and knocked hard. "Who is it?"

"Blaine. I need to talk to you." The door opened. Before James had a chance to speak Blaine interjected. "Where'd Thad go?"

"I told you I'd make that video go away."

"Kurt now has a copy. Trent gave it to him. I don't call that making it go away."

"The only want Trent could have gotten a copy is if he went snooping on Thad's computer before he left. I made sure of that."

"Where did Thad go?"

"Our dad's are lawyers. I told my dad what happened because he knew I was drugged. After Thad sent Kurt the clip, I punched him in the nads and then told my father the rest of the story. He wasn't happy about his son's sex-capades being documented and got a hold of Thad's father. They made an arrangement that Thad destroys any and all proof of that ever happening, leaves Dalton, and never contacts me, you, or Kurt in anyway ever again. So, today, while everyone was in class, he vacated the premises. In exchange, Thad doesn't go to jail."

"Why is that bastard not in jail?"

"Because if he goes to jail, he'll go to trial and that video will not only be seen by a lot of people, it will make headlines. Would you rather that?"

"No." Blaine thought for a second. "I think I need a favor," he said, as something dawned on him. "How would you feel if the New Directions were invited back into the benefit concert?"

"Um. No. You see my face? My cheek is still yellowing. Explaining this away to my father and getting him to believe me was something else entirely. That Finn kid sure has a protective thing for Kurt."

"He's Kurt's brother and I swear Finn isn't like that. I don't know what came over him, but that's not him really. He won't go after you again."

"Still no."

"James, you said that you'd do anything to make this right. I need you on board with this."

"Not at the risk of my safety. I've been here less than three months and I've been hit so hard in the face twice that I've bled both times."

"Both times you deserved it."

"I'm sorry. I can't help you."

"Yes you can! You have to. Please! Finn won't go after you anymore. If I hit you again, you can have me expelled. I need this."

"You mean, you need an excuse to have Kurt near you?"

"Yes. You said you'd do anything. Your safety isn't in jeopardy. Please?"

"If I say yes, will you do something for me?"

Blaine thought for a second. If it were anyone else asking that question he would have answered immediately. "Maybe. What is it?"

"A date. One date and I'll agree to tell Wes and David that I want the New Directions to come back."

"A date?" Blaine asked incredulously. "Once again, you somehow find a request that completely defeats the purpose of what I want you to do."

"I didn't say I wanted a kiss at the end of the night."

"You wouldn't get one anyway."

"I just want a date. And actual date where I escort you to dinner and a movie."

Blaine thought it through. In all honesty, what he was asking didn't sound so bad. Except the part where he'd be on the date with James. "No kissing?"

"Not unless you wanted to."

"I don't."

"Then no kissing."

"And no funny business either. If I agree, there will be no hand holding or cheesy yawning so you can put an arm around me during the movie."

"Of course. Just you and me and friendly conversation during dinner and silent, no touching during the movie." James smiled a genuine smile. One that Blaine noticed held no devilishness. _He's serious,_ Blaine thought. _He actually wants a serious date with me._

"I'm going to regret this, I know it." James smiled bigger. "Fine. One date with dinner and a movie. I'm in, but you have to tell Wes and David soon…like by tomorrow soon."

James looked like whatever emotion was just below giddy. "Yep. You got it. I'll tell them in the morning."

"When is our _date_?" Blaine tried not to cringe at the word.

"Saturday?"

"Yeah. Okay. I'm free." Blaine couldn't believe he was agreeing to this. "Saturday it is then."

"Start thinking about where you want to eat. You pick dinner and I'll pick the movie."

"Fine, but no chick flicks. I'm not into seeing romantic comedies with you."

"Do I look like a chic flick kind of guy?"

"No. I read you more as an action/thriller type."

"Nailed it." James smiled.

Blaine sighed in defeat. "Okay. I'm going down to Wes and David to tell them that they have to agree to let the New Directions back in the benefit concert and that if your safety is a concern, you see no problem with letting them back in."

"See you around."

"Yeah. See you." Blaine walked away before James shut the door. _I'm an idiot. At least he's not blackmailing me this time… _"At least it's not cheating."

He walked briskly back down to Wes' room, happy at least with the new development in his news. Wes opened the door this time. "You look happy. Haven't seen that look on you in a while."

"Not quite happy yet, but getting there. Satisfied is a better word. I talked to Kurt today. He said he needs time, but I'm still the only one in his heart and he wants us to work."

"That's great!" David chimed, knowing more about the Kurt/Blaine saga than Wes.

"Yeah. So, now I need a favor."

"We can't let the New Directions back," Wes decreed.

"How'd you know I'd be asking that?"

"How else are you going to see Kurt?"

"If James is the problem, I already talked to him and he doesn't care that the New Directions come back. I know none of the guys will try anything and Finn won't go after anyone. I swear."

"Well, James would have been the lynch pin if we hadn't already invited Crawford Country Day into the mix."

"What?" Blaine exclaimed. "Their glee club is horrible."

"Kate is in their glee club," Wes reminded Blaine.

"Yeah, Kate's band is awesome, but their all girl glee club is _so bad._ There is a reason they don't compete."

"I can't renege on the request."

"Then don't. Cut back on their set list time. Give Katie's band two songs, their glee club one song, and let them in on the group numbers. That will leave the New Directions two songs and one feature. We have one big group opening number and one big group closing number, the Warblers get two songs and two, maybe three features. It will all work out. Besides, how cool would it be to have this giant wall of sound for a huge group number?"

Blaine had a point. Wes and David eyed each other, having a silent conversation. David shrugged like it seemed to be a workable idea to him. Wes turned back to Blaine. "Let us talk about it. We'll let you know in the morning."

"Fair enough. I gotta go. Thanks for listening." Blaine got up and went to his room down the hall and collapsed on his bed. It had been a tiring day, but well worth all of his efforts. He was getting somewhere. Admittedly, this was the best day he had in a couple weeks and he didn't even have Kurt back yet. _Yet, being the key word,_ he thought. He got up and hopped in the shower, cleaning up and getting out fairly quickly.

He dried off and pulled on a pair of boxer briefs and decided he was too tired to do anything so he'd turn in early. No sooner than Blaine set his alarm clock and settled in his bed, his phone rang from his bedside table. He collected it and saw that Kurt had sent him a text. He smiled, though he remembered how they left it. He became nervous because Kurt did tell him he needed space. He opened it. Kurt wanted to go for coffee! He sent a reply that he'd meet him. His breath caught when he read Kurt's reply text:

**K- I love you.**

**B- You have no idea how happy I am to read that. I love you too.**

Blaine put the phone back, knowing Kurt wouldn't send a reply, but for the first time in weeks, Blaine felt like he was truly able to breathe. That night was the first night since before the party in Crathern that Blaine slept a full night's sleep and dreamt sweet dreams that allowed him to wake up rested.

* * *

><p>Sweet dreams Blaine : ) Many of you wanted to know what Blaine's day was like, so I wrote this as a partner chapter. We already know how Kurt's day went and how different it is than Blaine's. What do you think is going to happen over Coffee with Klaine? Good stuff? Bad stuff? What do people think of the James and Blaine date? Will James mean what he says? Soooo many things to think about, also, Blaine is getting his grove back, gotta love that. : ) Check my Tumblr later for behind the scenes stuff on this chapter : ) Tumblr URL is Grace-Ryan Follow me please!<p> 


	70. Chapter 70

Coffee Shop with Klaine… I think many of you will be surprised…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 70<strong>

Blaine walked into the Lima Bean at 4:00 in the afternoon just as Kurt and him had planned. He looked around and didn't see him so he walked up the to counter and addressed himself to the barista. "Hi."

"Hi!" she greeted cheerily. "Haven't seen you in a little while. You and that other boy used to come in here all the time."

"Yeah. About him. I'm supposed to meet him. Has he come in yet?"

"Actually, he has. He walked in about ten minutes ago. I think I saw him wonder over to the restroom."

Blaine couldn't help his smile. "Great. Thank you." He ordered his usual medium drip and Kurt's non-fat mocha while he waited. A few minutes passed and he became inpatient so he left the coffees with the woman at the counter and headed to the bathroom. Blaine swallowed and took a breath before pushing open the swinging door.

Kurt was standing in the bathroom with his back against a wall and his head angled up. He wasn't doing anything, just standing. Blaine stepped closer, letting the door swing shut behind him. They were alone in the restroom. Blaine thought Kurt appeared troubled. "Kurt?" he asked softly.

Kurt turned, almost startled, and stared at Blaine, looking him up and down. Blaine didn't move, wanting to let Kurt make the first move or say the first word.

Kurt started breathing heavily. _I came here to do something and I can't back out now._ Kurt thought. He walked slowly and carefully toward Blaine, stopping once he was a foot away from him.

Blaine knew the look that Kurt wore on his face. _He's nervous._ Blaine thought. _Why is he nervous?_ He got the answer to his question when Blaine watched Kurt gently reached his hands up and slowly fingered Blaine's tie, delicately slipping it out from behind his Dalton Blazer. Blaine's heart skipped a beat. His eyes followed their own trail starting from Kurt's fingertips, to his wrists, where Kurt still wore the bracelet Blaine gave him, to his arms, to his chest and up his neck, to his lips, which were wet from Kurt licking them, and ending at Kurt's eyes.

Kurt's blue orbs bore into Blaine's. He licked his lips again and breathed out hot air. He took a step back, while still holding onto Blaine's tie. Tugging on in as he took another step back, Blaine was urged to step forward. He did. He took step after step until Kurt had backed them both fully into the handicapped stall and his own back was flush against the tiled wall. He let the tie drop and gently switched places with Blaine. He turned and locked the stall door and turned back to Blaine.

Blaine was split between wanting to ask what Kurt was doing and why Kurt changed his mind, and not doing or saying anything because he was aware that Kurt was trying to seduce him and he wasn't going to stop him. Blaine felt the sudden rush of a first kiss all over again. His heart was racing, and his body was tensing. Kurt was so close Blaine could smell his lotions. This was the scent that used to turn him on. Something about the combining smell of lavender, mint, and eucalyptus made Blaine's skin grow goose bumps and tingle all over. "You smell really nice," he finally said, breaking the silence. The tension between them was palpable. Blaine tried his best not to get aroused, but this was a battle he knew he'd eventually lose.

Kurt put his cheek against Blaine's. "You do too. I always liked the smell of your aftershave."

Blaine let out a breath he'd been holding. It came out sounding ragged. Kurt kissed Blaine softly just behind his ear. Blaine felt Kurt's lips and his eyes closed instinctually. He thought any minute he'd wake up and find this was a dream. "I missed you," he said. Kurt answered him with another kiss, this time just below his cheek bone.

At this point, Blaine's hands were plastered to the wall because he didn't know what he was and wasn't able to do. He yearned to reach out and cup Kurt's neck and to run his thumb along his jaw. He just wanted to be closer. For as hard as he was trying to push the best thoughts out of his head, what he really wanted to do, what his body was telling him to do, was to grab Kurt and flip him back so he was up against the wall, as Blaine devoured Kurt's neck and face while grinding his hips against the slender boy's. But his brain refrained him from doing so. _Just one touch,_ he thought. _Just one and I'll be satisfied._

Kurt dragged his lips gently down to Blaine's mouth and leveled his face with the olive skinned boy. "Open your eyes," he commanded softly. Blaine did. Kurt saw two things in Blaine's honey eyes: Desire and Uncertainty. Blaine saw the same things in Kurt's eyes. "Kiss me," Kurt commanded next, equally as soft and intoxicating as the last demand.

Blaine paused. "I can't."

Kurt backed his head away slightly, his eyes showing confusion and yearning now. "But I want you to. Kiss me."

"Why?"

Kurt closed his eyes and breathed through his nose. He backed himself up against the opposite end of the stall and leaned against it with his arms crossed.

Blaine licked his lips, finally able to breath and think somewhat clearly. "What changed? Not that I'm complaining. Believe me. I would love nothing more that to wrap my arms around you and kiss you until we passed out from a lack of oxygen, but yesterday the thought of touching me repulsed you."

"I never said that."

"But it's true. You flinched every time I tried to touch you and you said that you couldn't touch me because all you could think of was-"

"I needed to know!" Kurt interjected, becoming emotional.

"Know what?" Blaine asked walking half the distance between them.

"I'm very confused about how I feel. I thought that if I could kiss you or be close to you and still feel that thing that we had then maybe we'd stand a chance."

Blaine didn't hesitate, he closed the rest of the distance between them and brought his lips to Kurt's. He didn't crush Kurt's lips like he did yesterday, he didn't kiss him desperately. He kissed him lovingly, slowly increasing in intensity as Kurt pleased.

Kurt moaned on impact of Blaine's tongue grazing his lower lip. For that one instant he lost himself in Blaine, just as he used to, but the moment he started thinking about how he missed this, the thought of James having done this too popped in his mind and he swallowed for an instant, thinking he might throw up. He continued kissing Blaine, but his mind was too busy pushing out thoughts of James and he forced himself to think of something else. The first thought that came to him was the way Zach looked at him last night. He had kept going back to that thought all day. Did Zach want to kiss him? Did Kurt want Zach to kiss him?

Blaine pulled back. "What's the matter?" he asked, sensing something was wrong.

"Nothing. Why?"

"You're making me nervous. You don't seem into this."

"No I am. I'm just distracted. I'm sorry. Kiss me again."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Blaine knew something was wrong. _This isn't going to work. Not like this_. Blaine had to try something else. He licked his lips and softened his features. He took the back of his fingers and ran it down Kurt's cheek gently; then trailed his fingers down his jaw line to his chin and took it between his thumb and index finger. He placed a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips. "Do you remember the first time your dad let you dress me and the second we got to your room you undressed me?" Another kiss, this time on the jaw line. "I think about it all the time." He trailed his free hand around Kurt's hip to his lower back. "The way you took your time with each piece of clothing." Another kiss below Kurt's ear. "It was incredibly sexy." Kiss. This one behind his ear. Blaine moaned. "You're so beautiful." He kissed Kurt's pulse point. "I miss this." Kiss. "I love this." Kiss. Moan. "I love you."

Kurt became putty in Blaine's hands. He moaned and Blaine knew he had him. "Mmnn, Blaine. Kiss me."

Blaine nibbled Kurt's neck which elicited another moan, to Blaine's happiness. "I am kissing you." He sucked at Kurt's pulse point for a second.

"Mmnn. My lips. Kiss my lips."

Blaine moved quickly to Kurt's mouth, sucking in his bottom lip and releasing it. Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth and Blaine's arm tightened around Kurt's waist, pressing Kurt's hips tightly to Blaine's. He denied his want to grind his own hips into Kurt's. "Oh, Kurt," he groaned between kisses. "I love you." Kiss. "I love you so much." Kiss. Blaine lost himself in Kurt uncontrollably.

Kurt didn't know where he was. He couldn't think. He couldn't do anything, but follow Blaine's lead. This is what he'd come here to do this with Blaine for. This is was he was searching for… a spark. He suddenly lost control of himself and he pushed against Blaine, sending him backward, Kurt included. With their lips still attached, Blaine's back hit the tiled wall and his head accidentally slammed against it too. He broke his lips from Kurt's and grabbed the back of his head.

Kurt knew instantly what happened and started laughing. "I'm so sorry," he said bringing his hands up to hold Blaine's face. He giggled some more. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Blaine was smiling, but Kurt could tell he had hurt himself. "Am I bleeding?"

Kurt checked. "No. You might get a bump though." Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head. "I'm sorry."

"Forgiven."

Kurt was still laughing. Maybe we should go get coffee before I accidentally break something."

They walked out of the bathroom smiling, Blaine rubbing the back of his head. Kurt was surprised that Blaine had already ordered for them and they took their coffees to a corner of the café. Kurt offered to get Blaine some ice, but he declined, but asked to share a piece of cheesecake with him instead. Kurt protested, saying that Cheesecake was not on his acceptable food wheelhouse. Blaine pouted and rubbed his head some more until Kurt felt guilty enough to agree.

"So Mr. Sheuster told us that we were invited back into the Benefit concert," Kurt said in between bites.

Blaine smiled. "Yeah. I may or may not have had a hand in that. I begged Wes and David to invite the New Directions back."

"And they said yes? Just like that?"

"Well, no. I had to convince them that it was more beneficial to do so." He paused, knowing that he should tell Kurt the entire truth and not the half truth. "And I had to convince James that Finn wouldn't punch his face in again. I got him to tell Wes and David that there would be no more fighting and he felt safe around Finn and the other guys."

Kurt twisted his lips, thinking. "How did you do that? Convince him to go talk to Wes and David. He doesn't seem like a 'do something for nothing' kind of guy."

"Um…" Blaine took a deep breath. "I agreed to go on a date with him this Saturday." He saw the look of regret starting to show on Kurt's face.

Kurt felt like he'd been kicked in the face. _He's dating him?_ He wanted to throw up. _Why did I do this?_ He put his fork down.

"I don't want to go. I mean, it's not really even a date. He's calling it that, but I made him understand that there would be zero kissing and touching of any kind. I only agreed to it because I wanted to see you. Please don't hate me."

"Why are you telling me? This sounds like something you'd hide from me." Kurt sounded like he was becoming angry. There was a touch of venom in his voice.

It made Blaine feel helpless. "I didn't want there to be any more secrets between us. I wanted to show you that I'm trying. I know He is a sore subject, but it's because of him that you and I get to see each other again. I don't want to go, really I don't. I don't want anything to do with him. Please believe me. I can't bare you to keep looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you wish you never asked me to come here."

"I'm bordering on that thought."

"I'm not hooking up with anyone and I'm not seeing anyone behind your back. I just wanted to get you back where you could see that I was working to be better for you. If you and I were back together I would have said no. If I thought there was a chance we'd be getting back together this week, I would have said no." Blaine covered Kurt's hand with his. "Kurt please look at me."

It took a second, but Kurt finally leveled his eyes with Blaine's.

"Tell me not to go. Say it. If you don't want me to go, I won't. I don't even want to go anyway."

"Do you have any sort of feelings for him?" The question struck Blaine as odd so he stayed silent, looking quizzically at Kurt. "You two shared something intimate and special. So… anything?"

"No. Nothing. I have zero feelings for James. Less than Zero. I have more of an emotional attachment to a stranger's pet fish in Romania than I do James."

"Zach asked me to the spring carnival on Friday night."

Blaine's heart sank. "Like a date?"

"No. He just asked me to go with him."

"But if it was a date. Would you go?"

"Yes."

"You answered that quickly." Blaine sighed.

"I talked with my dad last night and he said that I should re-evaluate my feelings for Zach before I jump back into something with you because it wouldn't be fair to you if I kept thinking of him when I was with you."

Blaine slid his hand off of Kurt's and leaned back in his chair. "I've never felt like I couldn't compete with someone for your affection before."

"It's not a competition."

"I know you think he's straight, but I know he's not. He has feelings for you. It's obvious with the way he touches you. And it is a competition. He knows it. Yesterday, when he saw me at my car, he went from looking happy to disappointed. He feels the same way I do. He thinks that if I come back in the picture, then you go away because that means you don't need him anymore. I've felt that way since I met him. I always felt this jealousy that if you fell for him, then what could you possibly want with me? I know he's not straight and you do too. If you really thought that he was straight, you wouldn't be bothering with the idea that MAYBE you could have feelings for him. If you really thought that he was straight then you wouldn't spend so much time evaluating what could happen if he liked you back because you would KNOW that none of it would matter."

"I don't know what to say to you."

"So, you thought you'd invite me here, make out with me, make me think one thing, and then drop something on me like this?"

"I told you I was confused."

"Only after I asked you why you were acting so differently than yesterday. Jesus Kurt. I love you so fucking much." Blaine could feel himself losing control of his emotions. "Don't do this. Don't fall in love with him. Please," he begged.

Kurt saw how much this news hurt Blaine. Hell, it hurt him too. He didn't want to have feelings for someone other than Blaine. He wasn't even sure if he did. His voice calmed and he spoke normally. "I think that you should go on the date with James and treat it as a date. And I'm going to go to Spring Carnival with Zach and find out if whatever I'm feeling is anything at all. I didn't do this to hurt you, Blaine. I love you." Blaine looked away. "No. Don't do that. You wanted to hear it and I needed to tell you that. I love you. I do. I love you more than anything and today showed me that there's still something substantial between us and I can't ignore that. But my dad had a point. It wouldn't be fare to anyone if I had these 'what if' feelings. Please look at me." He did.

"And what happens if you find that you have feelings for both of us?"

"I don't know."

Blaine rubbed his face. "Christ." He paused. "You know this morning was the first morning in a long time where I woke up happy? I don't want to go back to everything that came before that again."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want to date anyone else. I don't want YOU to date anyone else."

"Maybe this will be good for both of us."

"I'll believe that on the day you come back to me and tell me you were wrong." Kurt stared at Blaine wordlessly. This was hard for both of them. Blaine gave up in trying to convince Kurt that finding out what his feelings were for Zach was a bad idea and looked at Kurt with wearied trust and complete affection. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you love me."

"I love you." Kurt didn't hesitate to say that. He meant it.

"Tell me you love me and only me," Blaine commanded.

"There's no one else but you. Not Zach, not anyone. Only you."

"Promise?"

"I Promise."

"Now say it again and kiss me."

Kurt disregarded everyone else in the room and leaned forward across the table. "You're the only one I love." He parted his lips and pressed them to Blaine's. "You're my everything. I'll love you 'til the day I die." He pressed his lips to Blaine's once more, this time touching his tongue to Blaine's and feeling an electric pulse run through him. "We'll get these things out of our system and then it'll be just you and me." Another kiss. "I just need to figure this out so that I can be with you fully." Kurt gave Blaine one final kiss that made both boys moan into one another's mouths.

Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's. "So you figure out your feelings for Zach and then us?"

"Yes."

"Forever?"

"And ever."

"I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

><p>An interesting chapter to say the least… I'm hoping for a lot of reviews on this one because it is so intense and awkward at the same time. I'm really hoping for feedback on this one with details on opinions. I am way too tired to write a tumblr blog right now, but I'll write one when I wake up. If you haven't yet, Please follow me on tumblr for behind the scenes info on chapters : ) URL .com<p>

Please review!


	71. Chapter 71

WOO! I got ALOT of reviews for the last chapter. Most of you were happy that Kurt decided to take the time to evaluate his feelings for Zach AND that Blaine was honest with Kurt about his date with James. I threw in the kissing scene because

1. You all need something like that to happen, right? You were going to kill me if they didn't have some form of physical contact soon.

2. Kurt really did need to find that spark again. Good thing he found it.

This chapter will be the aftermath of what happened and what the reality of the situation is. Blaine and Kurt see things one way, while their bestees see it another... the real way.

Blaine and Kurt get advice from their friends… Some of it may be confusing, but never fear because the characters are confused too and I was going for and unsure feeling in this chapter... despite how this chapter ends... it will all be resolved.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 71<strong>

**Dalton**

Blaine hadn't been in his dorm from for more than fifteen minutes before David came knocking on his door. Blaine invited him in and went back to sitting at his desk which had his text books open on it.

"So how was it?" David asked.

"With Kurt?"

"No, the other ex boyfriend you went for coffee with."

"We made out a couple times." Blaine couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"Really?" David encouraged. "So you two are back together?"

"No. We're seeing other people." Blaine paused and thought about his last statement and decided to amend it. "Well, actually, he's seeing other people, I'm waiting for him to figure things out and being told to see other people in the mean time."

"But you're making out?"

"I don't know. I think that was a one time thing until he finds out if he has feelings for this other guy."

"That blonde?" David snapped his fingers. "What's his name again?"

"Zach. Is it that obvious?"

"From what I remember, he was always sitting with him and sitting fairly close. I'm just guessing though."

"You guessed right." Blaine sighed. "They're going out on a date this Friday. I need to doing something before then to squash any feelings he thinks he might have for Zach."

"Want my advice?"

"Are you going to tell me not do anything and let the chips fall where they may?"

"Yes."

"Then no, I don't want your advice. Sometimes fate needs a hand. I want Kurt back. He loves me, he wants me, what's the point in delaying it?"

"Look, here me out. If you do something to keep Kurt from doing anything, but thinking of you on this date, then you know he'll feel like he didn't give this guy a fair chance and will keep going out with him until he's satisfied."

"But what if I do nothing and Kurt falls for him?"

"Then it sucks to be you, but if you interfere, he'll resent you and want nothing to do with you. At least if you keep things friendly, you still have a shot at getting him back, even if he falls for Zach because he'll go with whomever he loves the most. And you know that's you."

"Do you think he could fall for someone else?"

"It's possible. It's also possible that he could start seeing both of you until he makes a choice."

Blaine thought about David's last comment. _I can't see Kurt doing that. He wouldn't play two people he cares for. _"So you think I should do nothing?"

"I would be supportive. That's not doing 'nothing.' Being supportive keeps the two of your talking and keeping you in a positive light."

"Wouldn't that put me back to where we were when we met? Just friends?"

"When he came to Dalton, how long did it take for you to realize that 'just friends' was something that you two never were. He loved you all along and waited patiently for you to come around. He sat through your Jeremiah phase and even through your Rachel phase."

"He never supported me and Rachel."

"Because it was stupid and that was a slap in the face that you'd rather be with not only one of his friends, but a girl as well, than be with him. When he didn't support you, what happened?"

"I verbally attacked him and shut him out."

"Exactly."

"So you're saying that I should be supportive of him and Zach?"

"Supportive, not encouraging. Tell him you want him to be happy, no matter what he decides."

"Even if I don't?"

"Don't you?"

"No. I want him to be happy with me. I don't want him happy with someone else."

David rolled his eyes. "Then you don't really love him as much as you say you do."

"Fuck you!"

"Isn't that what unconditional love is all about? Being selfless enough to want the world for the one you love, even if it means that you're not in it?"

"I do want the world for Kurt. I want him to have the whole galaxy, but I want to experience it with him." Blaine looked down at his feet. "What if I acted supportive while being coy and flirtatious at the same time?"

"Let me ask you something. Why did you agree to this arrangement? If you're so worried, then why did you agree to Kurt dating Zach?"

"Because it's what he wanted. Also, part of me thought that they might maybe make out two, maybe three times at most, and then he'd come running back after realizing that his feelings were misplaced."

"Misplaced?"

"Yeah. They bonded over Kurt's pain. Kurt felt alone and there Zach was, filling the gaps for him. But this is what Kurt wanted. I didn't have him back, so it's not like I really had a say in it. I couldn't say "no, you can't date him and expect me to wait for you." He said that he just had to get this out of his system and then it will be just us."

"And you believe him?"

"He promised."

"That's not an answer."

"Fine. Yes, I believe him, but I have my doubts because I can't predict what will happen. That's why I wanted to do something before their date on Friday to sweep him off his feet or at the very least, keep me in his thoughts so that he'd have some sort of epiphany that he couldn't have feelings for anyone else."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I was hoping to enlist the Warblers again for an impromptu performance at McKinley."

"Serenade him?"

"It's worked every other time before."

"You'd better have a killer song."

"So does that mean I have the support of my fellow Warblers?"

"I still remain that you act supportive and not do anything to distract him, but if this is what you want to do, then I'll put the word out for an extended rehearsal tonight."

"You're the best." Blaine put his homework away and pulled out his sheet music. He handed it to David.

"Wow," he said, looking over the lyrics. "I think you've managed to be supportive, hopeful, and flirtatious all at the same time."

Blaine put on a cocky expression. "Thank you." He pretended to wipe something off his shoulders. "Now all Kurt has to do is believe it."

"Don't think that will be a problem."

**Hummel house**

Kurt was sitting at the kitchen table after dinner with Zach and Finn. Zach was tutoring Finn and Kurt was switching his attention between History questions and texting Mercedes. She was the only one that knew everything about the whole Zach and Blaine situation. He'd been filling her in on everything.

**M- Is Zach there?**

**K-Yes. He's tutoring Finn.**

**M- How was coffee with Blaine?**

**K- Zach's not sitting next to me, so you can ask what you really want to ask.**

**M- Are you two back together?**

**K- No. We're friendly, but seeing other people for now.**

**M- How friendly?**

**K- *sigh***

**M- Tell me you didn't hook up with him and then tell him you wanted to see other people?**

**K- I didn't hook up with him… I made out with him**

**M- Kurt… : /**

**K- Was that bad?**

**M- You played him.**

**K- No I explained that I needed to see if that spark was still there.**

**M- And is it?**

**K- Definitely.**

**M- Then why are you 'seeing other people?'**

**K- I'm having trouble figuring out my feelings for Zach.**

**M- What went through your head when you kissed Blaine?**

**K- The first time, James… I wanted to throw up. The second time, I wanted Blaine's clothes off.**

**M- Shouldn't that over ride everything else? If Blaine drives you crazy and you know you love him, then how could you even have room to think of Zach?**

**K- I don't know! That's why we're seeing other people. He's got a date anyway too.**

**M- Too? I thought you and Zach going to Spring Carnival as a 'just friends' thing? Who's Blaine going on a date with?**

**K- It is a just friends thing. Blaine if going on a date with James… Although James is sort of making him.**

**M- Are you jealous?**

**K- No. Grossed out and want to throw up… yes. If it were someone I knew he could potentially have feelings for, I'd probably be jealous.**

**M- Isn't that how he maybe feels?**

**K- He probably does feel that way, but it's nothing I can help.**

**M- Can I be honest?**

**K- Sure**

**M- I think you like having the power in the situation. I think you don't really want to be with Blaine, but you want him to still love you.**

**K- That's not true!**

**M- If you wanted to be with him, you would be. Instead you're asking him to wait idly by while you become closer with someone else.**

**K- You're wrong.**

**M- I'm not. What you're doing is bad. I love you, but whether you think he's cool with your 'arrangement' or not, trust me, he's not. You're going to screw this up, Kurt.**

Kurt took in what his best friend was saying. Was it true? Was he using Blaine? He hadn't thought about if Blaine became interested in someone else while Kurt was trying to keep him in one place. How would he feel then, when Blaine's attention was diverted? _She's right_, Kurt thought. _I can't expect Blaine to wait. I do want to be with him. I love Blaine. I wasn't lying when I told him all that in the coffee shop. What am I doing? Bothering to see if there's a spark with Zach too? I'm an idiot. Who am I kidding? I want Blaine. If it turns out Zach likes me and I choose Blaine… I can't hurt Zach. _Kurt started packing his books in his shoulder bag and decided to end whatever plan he had to finding out his feelings for Zach, thinking them now pointless if he were to end up with Blaine anyway. He'd just have to distance himself slightly from Zach. He stood up from the table, swinging the bag over his shoulder.

"Where you going?" Zach asked.

Kurt snapped his head up, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "Up to my room."

"Why?"

"Because I feel like it."

Zach heard the bite in Kurt's voice. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine," Kurt said with a friendly tone. He didn't wait for Zach to say anything else and he left the room.

Once in his room, he laid himself down on his bed with his Ipod on shuffle, listening to his music and thinking. He had decided that he'd tell Blaine in person the next time he saw him that he'd changed his mind and wanted to try again at a relationship. He clasped his hands behind his head and began to think up ways to nicely back away from the affectionateness of Zach and just be his friend. _As he put it, we'd move into playing video games and talking about the weather._ He did still want to be his friend. Especially after yesterday and Zach's confession about his brother. He couldn't just drop him. He had to find away to make it okay for them to be close, but not touching close, like they have been.

A half hour later, he was no closer to finding a way to back away from Zach than he was when the thought first hit him. A knock on his door snapped him out of his thoughts. He got up and opened the door.

Zach was standing in his doorway looking nervous and confused.

"What?" Kurt asked a little harshly. Before he had a chance to process anything, Zach's lips were on his.

Zach's hands where holding Kurt's face. Their heads careened this way and that, practically in sync with one another. Zach's tongue was expertly swirling around Kurt's mouth.

What surprised Kurt the most was that he was kissing Zach back. His hands were grabbing at Zach's back, pulling Zach closer to him. He massaged Zach's tongue with his own, tasting the fruit Zach been eating at the table as a snack, and worst of all, he couldn't help the moan that left his lungs.

Zach suddenly and without warning, peeled himself off Kurt and backed up, staring at him for a few seconds. He looked scared. Without a word, Zach rushed himself out of Kurt's room and downstairs. Kurt heard the front door shut a few minutes later.

Kurt was frozen in place. He couldn't will his feet to move. His heart was racing and Kurt wasn't trying very hard to catch his breath. He touched his lips with his right hand, knowing that they were probably swollen and reddened. In his mind, his face held all the proof of someone who looked shocked and scared shitless. Kurt closed his eyes and covered his lips completely with his fingertips.

His mind started racing with only one thought of what just happened.

_Fuck…_

* * *

><p>So, who else was as confused as Kurt was until the end of this chapter?<p>

Can't wait to see what Blaine has in store for Kurt… and I can't wait to see how Kurt responds to it…. And I can't wait to see how Zach reacts to the shock of his actions.

Oh goodness! Drama Drama!

Please review!


	72. Chapter 72

I did all my ranting on Tumblr. I decided that I'm just going to thank all my regular reviewers who came through for me after all the haters said their piece. I said I had a bomb dropper up my sleeve and I don't write anything that isn't pre planned and pre thought out… also, I love cliffhangers and surprising all of you.

I don't know how this is going to sound… But I hope this semi short chapter makes the haters who doubted me eat their impatient words.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 72<strong>

Kurt gasped and sat up in his bed. His heart was beating fast. It took a second to realize that someone was knocking on his bedroom door. "Just a minute," he called out. He looked over at his clock. 8:26 PM. He'd been asleep for a little more than a half hour.

"It's me," said the voice from outside the door.

Kurt put his hand on his chest, steadying his breathing. _It was a dream. Not real._ He swung his legs off the bed and when he stood up he came to a realization. In the dream, after Zach kissed him, dream Kurt realized that it wasn't what he wanted. _Way to go, subconscious, thanks for telling me that after I acted like a selfish prick earlier._ He opened his door and Zach was standing in his doorway. Kurt gulped hoping that his dream wasn't really a premonition.

"Are you okay?" Zach asked. "I know I asked earlier, but I wanted to make sure."

"Um," Kurt ran a hand through his hair. "Not really, but I'll be fine eventually… I hope."

"Want to talk about it?" Zach took a step closer.

Kurt took a step back. "Not really. Maybe tomorrow or something. You know, I actually have somewhere I need to be." Kurt side stepped to get around Zach. "I have to go."

"Kurt, can I talk to you for a second?" Zach asked stepping in Kurt's way of the door.

"I really-"

"I know, this will only take a second. Please?"

Kurt blinked his eyes, his heart still beating quickly. "Erm, okay."

"Can we sit?"

Kurt sat in a chair as far away from his bed as possible. After his dream he was really nervous to be in close quarters alone with Zach. Zach pulled Kurt's desk chair out and sat across from Kurt, looking like he had something important to say.

"Wait. You're not going to tell me you have feelings for me, are you? Because if you are, we can't be friends."

Zach started laughing. "Wow. I think I really need to explain myself." He laughed some more. "I think you're making things up in your head, but that's my fault."

"Please stop laughing," Kurt urged, confused.

"I wanted to apologize about last night at my house." Zach tousled his own hair, scratching his head. "I was worried that I gave you the wrong impression. I was really emotional about my brother because I'd never spoken about him to anyone except my parents and a therapist. It felt really good to get it out and it overwhelmed me to tell you the connection I made between you and my twin. I got the impression that it made you uncomfortable because you left my house so quickly afterwards."

Kurt gulped, slowly becoming relieved, but also growing embarrassed. "So, you don't have feelings for me? You weren't thinking about kissing me after you cried on my shoulder?"

"No. I mean, I like you, as a friend and a person."

"Oh my god. You don't have to let me down gently! I'm relieved. I thought you wanted to kiss me yesterday in your bedroom. I freaked. Then I thought you asking me to the Spring Carnival was supposed to be a date or something."

"Oh man! No. Sorry. I wanted to go and I like hanging out with you. If you want to know a secret, I wanted to ask Quinn, but I heard she's taking some guy named Nick from the Warblers."

Kurt thought for a minute and remembered Nick trying to tell him something weeks ago about Quinn. _Was that what he was trying to tell me?_

"So, I made this whole thing up in my head?"

"Wait! You said yes when I asked you to go to the Carnival with me. Does that mean that you said yes to a date with me?"

"I did, but I was really confused." Kurt was eager to hide the truth of the situation to avoid further humiliation.

"You don't have feelings for me, do you?" Zach was completely serious, but his expression was warm and trusting.

Kurt though back to his dream when he was frozen in place and only thinking _Fuck._ "No. Definitely not." He smiled. "It's just… you're so affectionate with me and you were giving off vibes."

"I'm sorry. This wouldn't be the first time someone thought I was gay. Can I use the excuse that I've spend most my life in Europe? Men are different there. In friendly company, some men in certain countries kiss each other on the cheek as a greeting. Others aren't opposed to hugging and nudity doesn't bother a lot of people because it's part of society really." He shrugged his shoulder. "Look at their art and beaches. It's not a sexual thing, just a different way of life than here." He paused. "The hand holding I have no excuse for other than I held my brother's hand and you needed reassurance and support."

They sat in silence for a second, taking in everything the other had said.

Zach continued. "I think what blurred the lines between us was that you are used to people being repelled away from you. Not too many people touch you at McKinley. The fact that I did, made me something different."

"I was really beginning to think you were at least bisexual."

Zach chuckled. "No. Straight as an arrow. Curt was the gay one."

"You're twin brother was gay?" Kurt was shocked.

"It's not uncommon in identical twins." Zach kept talking like the topic was no big deal. "I actually went through a confusion stage a few years ago because I saw my brother kissing another boy. I became confused because since we were the same, my young brain thought that if he liked boys then I must too… My mistake." He smiled. "Is this what you were stressed about earlier?"

"Part of it."

"What was the rest?"

"I feel like an idiot for the rest and it's a long story."

"Blaine?"

Kurt sighed. "Yeah. We kissed and then I basically told him that I thought we should see other people for a while."

"That wasn't very nice."

"I know."

"Why'd you do that? I thought you wanted to be with him."

"I do. As I said before, I was confused. And now I feel like a giant douche because he agreed to everything I asked for."

"Can I be honest?"

"Sure. Everyone else is."

"I think you made a mistake and didn't really know what the repercussions were because you have stars in your eyes whenever Blaine is around."

"I do?"

"Yeah. Even when you were upset or mad at him, you still lit up like a Christmas tree. I knew all along that you were in love with him. Hell, you still have your bracelet that he gave you on. I've been saying that for weeks now. It may go with every outfit, but really it just goes with your heart. As long at you had that around your wrist, it was like he was holding you hand and not me."

"So what do I do?"

"Talk to him. Apologize. Beg for forgiveness. You know, I bet he doesn't even know that what you did was wrong."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he's seventeen and a teenager just wants what they want and doesn't care about the rest."

Kurt sighed again. "How do you know so much about so much?"

"It's easy to be objective when you're not the subject."

"Thanks, Zach."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry this took more than a second. Where is it you have to be?"

"At first, nowhere. I was trying to avoid you. I might have ended up at Mercedes' house."

"And now?"

"Dalton."

Zach smiled. "Good. I won't keep you."

They stood up and as they walked out into the hallway, Kurt remembered back to a conversation they had yesterday in Zach's living room about when Kurt doesn't need Zach anymore. "Hey. Beautiful weather we've been having?"

Zach smiled again and understood immediately what Kurt was trying to say. "The best. No rain. Sunny days and warm air. I got this new game that I'm stuck on for my Xbox."

"I hate video games," Kurt said with his head down, but a grin across his face.

"I hate talking about the weather."

Kurt looked up, still smiling, happy that Zach understood that this was Kurt's way of telling Zach that he didn't need him anymore. "I'll see you tomorrow, Zach."

"Oh! Wait." Zach touched Kurt's arm to stop him from running down the stairs ahead of him. "If you still want to go to the carnival with me, you should invite Blaine and some of the Warblers. We can make it a group thing."

"That sounds great. Hopefully he'll forgive me enough to want to go."

"I'll send out positive thoughts in your direction."

"Bye, Zach."

Kurt ran ahead of Zach and zipped past the living room so his dad wouldn't see him. He grabbed his shoes and car keys and ran out of the house to the car. He put his shoes on in the driveway and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

**K- Finn, don't tell dad I left. I'm going to Dalton. Emergency. Don't know when I'll be home tonight.**

**F- Do you know how much you owe me for the past couple months?**

**K- I'll do whatever you want**

**F- I'll make a list.**

**K- Done.**

**F- Have fun**

He started the car and he drove off into the almost fully set sun. _I really hope sun down isn't the universe telling me something about Blaine and I. _"Come on fate… Don't let me down," he said allowed.

* * *

><p>There's something important in here about how I wrote Kurt and Blaine's actions and Zach said it. "It's easy for me to be objective when I'm not the subject." Kurt and Blaine don't really see things clearly when it comes to each other because it's hard for them to be objective. They're young and confused and what teenager isn't? My teenage years wasn't so long ago that I didn't forget that when you're in love, or you think you're in love (Klaine is definitely in love) you often overlook a lot because teens aren't mature enough to know what it actually means. They learn later how to better deal with things because they went through it and were able to think about it at a later time. Teens want what the want and don't really care too much about the rest, so long as they get it. Especially when it comes to the one they love. They want that person and will overlook so much if it means they can have them back in their arms. I think it's easy to forget that Klaine are teenagers and this is the first time either one of them have been in a real relationship.<p>

Oh! and I'm already hard at work on the next chapter. I split them in two because I just wanted to get this part with Zach and Kurt out there...

How did people feel about the twist the the kiss was a dream?


	73. Chapter 73

I took some time off to recoup from last week and felt that this was as good a time as any to finally use a chapter that I'd written over a month ago. I had to revamp it to make it fit with some of the changes I'd made to the storyline, but I hope you're all happy with it. : )

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 73<strong>

Kurt made it to Dalton fifteen minutes before Dalton's ten o'clock curfew. Luck was on his side when three Crathern boys, non-Warblers, were standing outside laughing and smoking cigarettes. The doors to dorm houses locked immediately after they were shut, for security purposes, no matter what time of day it was.

"Hey can you let me in?" Kurt asked to no one in particular.

"Yeah sure," said a tall, bulky kid with sandy brown hair.

"Wait, you don't live here," mentioned a second, carrot topped boy.

"I know," answered Kurt, trying not to sound impatient.

"So, curfews in, like, fifteen minutes…" prodded Carrot Top with an attitude.

"Dude, chill. He goes to school here, he's a Warbler. I've seen him around with Anderson," said Sandy Hair.

_Anderson?_ Kurt thought._ Oh! Blaine. _Kurt wasn't going to correct Sandy Hair and tell him that he transferred months ago in case he changed his mind. "Can I go in?" he asked.

"Yeah sure. What's your name again? I know I've seen you around here." Sandy Hair popped his key in the door and opened the door.

"Thanks. It's Kurt."

"A little late for Warbler practice, aren't you?" Carrot Top asked suspiciously.

"They're rehearsing this late?" Kurt asked confusedly. "Sorry. I'm not a Warbler anymore, so I don't know their rehearsal schedule. But I am looking for Blaine. Thanks for letting me in." He stepped in and immediately started running for the Warbler room. He could hear them singing the closer he got, but wasn't paying attention to what they were singing. His only thought was Blaine.

This double doors to the Warbler room were open as usual and Kurt stopped once he got to the threshold. They were all huddled around a piano, breaking apart in four part harmony with Blaine singing lead to a song that Kurt didn't recognize, but arrived just in time to hear the last lyric.

"…happily ever after," Blaine sang.

Kurt didn't know what to do to get their attention. Clap? Cough? Knock? He did the first thing that came to his mind. "Blaine," he called out when it got quiet.

The faces of every Warbler turned his way with varying expressions. "Kurt?" Blaine said in surprise, but didn't move.

"Hi. Sorry to interrupt, but can I steal your lead singer?"

"Dude, take him! He's the reason we're here this late," Nick urged.

Blaine noticed that Kurt wasn't smiling, but looked nervous. He could see his chest was moving like Kurt was breathing short, fast breaths. "Sure… um. Thanks for doing this for me guys," he said to his fellow Warblers. He rounded the piano and headed for Kurt. "What are you doing here?" Blaine whispered when he got closer.

"I had to talk to you. In person. Can we go somewhere to talk in private?" he whispered back.

"Yeah. We can go to my room." Blaine was confused and still in a little shock that Kurt showed up out of the blue. Especially after the conversation they had earlier. He was also worried that Kurt heard the song because it was supposed to be a surprise when it was finished. They got to the staircase that lead up to the dorm rooms when Blaine looked over, not knowing what else to say. "I could get in so much trouble if you're caught leaving. Curfew's in, ten minutes." Blaine realized that it sounded like he wasn't happy to see Kurt. Despite how he looked outwardly, Blaine was elated to see Kurt. He felt Kurt showing up, although unexpected, was a good thing. He hoped he wasn't wrong.

Kurt stopped walking at the top of the first stairwell. "Do you want me to leave?" He asked pitifully. He began to doubt that his impulsive act of driving at night to the one he loves and confessing his feelings, now seemed a bit over dramatic and had too much of a movie feel to it.

Blaine took in Kurt's sad expression and grabbed his hand, looking down when his thumb hit the bracelet. He smiled when he saw Kurt was still wearing it. "Don't go. I'm sorry. I'm glad you're here. It just took me by surprise is all." He smiled happily in a widely overdrawn smile. "See? Happy. Why are you here anyway? Again- happy- but intrigued."

Kurt looked frantic. He didn't know what to say. _Where do I start?_ Kurt thought. _What do I want to say?_ Kurt suddenly, without thinking, dropped Blaine's hand and grabbed his face with both hands. He kissed Blaine desperately, pressing his lips to Blaine's hard. He whimpered before parting his lips and feeling Blaine's tongue touch his first.

Blaine's arms snaked around Kurt's waist and his hand clutched to his back, feeling like holding him close would never be close enough. He stumbled backwards as Kurt pushed them both to the other side of the stairwell. "Urmph!" Blaine cried into Kurt's mouth. He both lost his breath when his back hit the wall with force and his head hit the wall in the same spot he hit it earlier at the coffee shop.

Kurt let him go. "Oh my god! I did it again, didn't I?"

Blaine rubbed the back of his head. "I don't think I've ever incurred this much injury with you." He smiled and chuckled for a second, remembering the scratch marks on his back from almost a month ago. "Well, except maybe once."

Kurt was too busy trying to look at Blaine's head to see if it was bleeding.

"Round two?" Blaine asked.

"Huh?"

"Well round one was earlier today." He turned his eyes down. "Did you need another go at it to confirm there's still something between us?"

The words stung Kurt a little. He knew Blaine had every right to be bothered by what Kurt did earlier. "No. I know there's still something between us. I mean, at least there is for me. I'd understand if you didn't feel the same."

Blaine saw various boys start to walk up the stairs and knew that it was almost the ten o'clock curfew time. "Come on. We have to continue this is my room. I don't know how you'll get back out, but we'll figure something out." He took Kurt's hand again and they made their way to the second floor dorm rooms.

Once Blaine shut the door, he half expected to be attacked by Kurt's lips again, but instead, when he turned around, he was faced with Kurt's back to him and looking out the window. Kurt's arms were crossed across his chest and his breath was shaking. Kurt was sure he's start crying the second he started talking.

Blaine crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist from behind and rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder. "So, why are you here?" he asked softly. It startled him when Kurt spun himself around quickly and out of Blaine's arms. Blaine could see the tears already welling in Kurt's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I am so sorry. Really really sorry." His breath hitched. "I'm the worst kind of person. What was I thinking? I don't deserve you. You're amazing and I'm an idiot."

"-Wait," Blaine interjected. "Can you be a bit more specific because I have no idea what you're talking about or where this is coming from."

Kurt took a deep, shaky breath. "Zach kissed me." Blaine was about to gasp when he realized just how jealous that news made him, but Kurt interupted him. "Not in real life… I dreamt it."

Still not over the idea of Zach kissing Kurt, Blaine made a face. "Awesome. He's in your dreams now."

"No. That's not what I wanted to say." He sighed and covered his face. "God, I don't even know where to start."

Blaine brought his hands up to Kurt's and gently pried his hands from his face. "Maybe we need to start off by sitting because I don't think I can hear something like 'Zach kissed me' and not get dizzy." They sat down on Blaine's bed and faced each other. "Why don't we start from the day Thad sent you that clip on your phone. I know it's far back, but…"

"I don't want to talk about that. I don't want to talk about anything that has to do with that damn clip or movie."

"Did you watch it?"

"No."

Blaine sighed a sigh of relief. "Good. I didn't want you to have that in your head."

"I didn't need to see proof that you did it, when you admited to it. Also, it hurts too much to think of you with someone else. Which makes what I asked of you that much worse."

"You mean earlier today?"

"Yes."

"You're upset because you wanted us to see other people for a while?"

"Yes."

"And you drove here at night fifteen minutes before curfew to tell me…?" Blaine trailed off.

"I was wrong. You wanted to hear it and you're hearing it now. I'm wrong for asking you to wait for me. I told you that I was upset because you treated me like I was nothing and then I went right ahead and treat you the same. Like you were disposable. Except I took it a step further and told you I loved you in the same breath. It was incredibly selfish of me."

"It was."

Kurt looked in Blaine eyes and took in his expression. He was calm and unapologetic. He already knew everything Kurt was confessing. "I'm sorry."

"What I don't understand is how you could tell me that I'm your everything and there was no one else, but me, and then say that you wanted to see if there was something there with Zach. If there was no one else, then that should have been your answer right there. If you loved me and only me, then that meant you had no feelings for Zach. You told me one thing and contradicted yourself in the same sentence. You told me you loved me and then added a "but" to the sentence like it didn't have the same magnitude as before. Like, "I love you, BUT you're not good enough to give a second chance too yet." Or, "I love you, BUT not enough to want just you. I want to see if I can have this guy too." Do, you know how that made me feel? I used to feel like you and I were on a level that no one could touch us. Today I felt like I had to stand on my tip-toes to reach what you have with Zach. I'm not first anymore. I feel like I'm the side dish that you can pick up and put down whenever you want because I'll fall for it every time."

"I know!" Kurt cried. "I'm so so so so sorry. I didn't even realize what I was doing until Mercedes slapped some sense into me. I'll never be more sorry, Blaine. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Kurt sobbed.

"Shh! You need to quiet down a little. If someone hears you, I'll get in trouble."

Kurt tried to breath to calm his crying. His breath kept catching and Blaine moved closer and rubbed his back. "Why did you agree to it then?" Kurt asked between breaths.

Blaine got up and walked to his mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. He handed it to Kurt and sat back down next to him. Kurt opened the bottle and Blaine thought carefully about his answer while Kurt gulped a third of the bottle. He ran his fingers through Kurt's soft tufts. "Because it's what you wanted. Have I ever denied you anything you wanted?" Kurt looked pained and Blaine saw that his explanation didn't help the situation and knew that it only reaffirmed Kurt's feeling of being selfish. He thought for a second and tried again. "Because you're the most moral and compassionate person I've ever met. I knew that once you knew what you were asking of me, that you'd come around and admit that it was wrong. I told you in the coffee shop that you'd be telling me you were wrong. I wasn't being sarcastic. I really believed that you would be having this conversation with me. I just didn't know it'd be the same day."

"How could you call me moral and compassionate when I've done nothing, but treat you as awful as you made me feel?"

Blaine got up again and kissed Kurt softly on the forehead. He walked over to his desk side trash can and rummaged through the various crumpled up pieces of paper and pulled out a disc. Kurt never took his eyes off Blaine. He brought the disc back over to Kurt and handed it to him. "…Because everyone makes mistakes."

Kurt took the disc. "Is this?" Kurt asked, not needing to say the part about it being the disc that contains the entire forty-five minute video of James and Blaine. Blaine nodded once. "We don't need this in our lives anymore," he said before snapping the disc in half. Blaine smiled and brought the trash can over for Kurt to throw the broken pieces away. When Blaine rejoined Kurt on the bed, Kurt took Blaine's hands in his. "I really need you to know that I forgave you the second Trent told me what happened, but what I couldn't do was forget. I couldn't stop picturing the two of you together."

"And now?"

"Now I can't stop picturing us. Us holding hands; us laughing; us kissing and holding each other close. I just… I want that back so badly." He paused, not looking at Blaine, but staring off to the side, thinking. "Remember what you said yesterday? You asked if we could skip all this? If that's what you want. If that's what's going to get us back to where we were, then I want it too."

"No," Blaine said immediately. "You were right to negate that. We can't skip it. This is what's going to make us stronger. This is what's going to show everyone, us included, that nothing an touch us. If we can get through this, together, and come out stronger and just as happy, if not happier, than before… we're golden, Kurt. You and me, what we have… we're a precious metal, touched by Midas."

Kurt started to cry again. "Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Acting like I'm so perfect." He Kurt got up and started pacing. "I'm not! I treated you like I could use and lose you whenever another guy came around. I'm. I'm. I'm selfish and I don't deserve you!" Kurt collapsed on the floor and covered his face again. _He can't distract me. I can't let him forgive me that easily. What I did was awful and I deserve to be punished,_ Kurt thought and cried harder into his palms.

Kurt didn't know when, but Blaine showed up on the floor, kneeling in front of him. "What's to deserve? I love you and you love me. Shouldn't love deserve love? Shouldn't love get what it wants?" It broke Kurt's heart to see the face in front of him.

Blaine's face had paled in color with blotch marks on his cheeks. His eyes were red and puffy. Kurt could see the streaks on his face from where he was crying. In short, he was a mess. Kurt was a mess, he knew that without looking in a mirror.

They stared at one another without talking for quite some time. This was a moment they needed. They were broken. These silent moments were what they needed to feel like they were healing. Neither one knew what to do or say, so they remained on the floor staring at each other's tear stained faces.

Blaine was the one to move first. He slowly moved his hand up to Kurt's cheek and cupped his face.

Kurt was so tired of crying; tired of hurting; tired of wishing for this moment. He closed his eyes and rested in Blaine's palm. A few moments passed and he opened his eyes to the feel of Blaine stroking Kurt's cheek with his thumb.

Blaine took his hand back and after waiting a beat, Kurt leapt into Blaine's arms, enveloping Blaine in his own. They both exhaled a collective sigh and held tight. Blaine sniffled as he tucked his chin on Kurt's shoulder and rubbed his back.

"Blaine," Kurt whimpered. "Blaine, I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry."

Blaine pulled away from Kurt and held him by the shoulders, looking deeply into his eyes. "Stop doing that. Stop blaming yourself. _You _didn't cause this. Not alone. _Both _of us made mistakes." There were tears welling up in Blaine's eyes.

"I don't know what to do or where to go from here." Kurt was having a hard time breathing again. His breaths were catching in his throat. "I miss you! That's all I ever do and I can't get away from it. I miss you when we're broken up and I missed you when we were together. I'm drowning in you and you're not even around."

"Kurt, stop, please," Blaine begged through clenched teeth, his voice shaking. "I can't do this. I can't see you hurting anymore." He scratched his head. "We've been through so much in the past month- the past six months. But we've been through me cheating and you second guessing what you want, but it still comes down to this. This goddamned distance. No matter what we do, or what happens, or how we feel, all we do is miss each other. We could be in the same room and I'll still miss the feel of your skin. When we're apart I miss the smell of your cologne and the lotions you put on your face. Fuck, even when we're touching, I can't shake the feeling that can't get close enough. I'm tired of feeling like this."

The tears returned and flowed quickly from Kurt's eyes. He didn't understand what Blaine was trying to say. Every moment up until this one, Kurt was positive that Blaine wanted nothing more than to have Kurt back. _He wanted me back. I was so sure of it. He can't do this. Has he changed his mind? _"What do you want from me?" Kurt sobbed.

Blaine's face twisted seeing Kurt in so much pain. "Don't- just don't cry." Blaine grabbed Kurt's face and pressed his lips to the crying boy in his arms. Kurt grabbed hold of Blaine immediately and held tight. Blaine backed him down to the floor, deepening the kiss with every movement in his body. He pressed himself to Kurt, pinning the boy to the cold floor completely.

They're mouths opened instinctually and each let the other probe his mouth with their tongue. Their hands grasped desperately at anything they could reach, close never being close enough. Blaine moaned into the fragile boy's mouth and Kurt responded with a whimper.

"Blaine," Kurt said in between kisses. "Take me back." Blaine captured his mouth once more. "I need you." He moaned as Blaine aggressively nipped at his neck and sucked onto his now salty skin. "Uhng. Blaine." Kurt grabbed Blaine by the shoulders and pushed him away. "Say it. Say you'll take me back."

Breathing heavily, Blaine's face softened. He reached a hand up to wipe away the stray tears that stained Kurt's face. "I've never wanted anything like I wanted you. If I couldn't have you in my life, I fear that I'll never want anything more than the way I want you now." He shook his head. "I love you more than I could love anyone or anything ever."

Kurt's lip trembled. "Blaine."

Blaine down onto Kurt's face. _His beautiful face with his ice blue eyes, perfect skin, and pouty lips. _Blaine had a dreamily look in his honey eyes and a smile tugging at his lips. "I always loved the sound of my name on your lips." He kissed Kurt chastely.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, craning his neck for another kiss. "Blaine. Blaine. Blaine."

Their lips touched, but just barely. "Kurt." Kiss. "My love." Another kiss.

Kurt entwined his fingers in Blaine's curls and brought Blaine's face down to his own. Both boys sighed a collective breath through their noses as if to signify a long awaited "at last."

* * *

><p>I hope every caught the references I used from the beginning of the story : ) I felt it was really important to show that they can get back to that. Hopefully this is a good start for them :)<p>

I can't believe that I hit 1,000 reviews! I am so thankful and I owe a very big thank you to those who came back time and time again to review when you didn't have to. I have appreciated every positive word, every constructive criticism, and review that said nothing but "update" lol. (I think it's been obvious which ones I don't appreciate… read my tumblr and/or my A/N from chapters 55 on and you'll understand) I am also so thankful to those of you who have stayed with this story since day one and supported me and believed in my vision through all 73 chapters. I'm not finished yet, but the end is coming soon. I'm currently planning the next fic because I've gotten so many requests for another.

MUCH LOVE! -Grace

Follow me on Tumblr : ) enough of you asked me to get one, so I listened : )

URL name is grace-ryan


	74. Chapter 74

Sorry this took so long to write. Once you're finished with the chapter you'll understand why I felt it had to be perfect. Also, many of you will be very happy with it... but since I got a negative review for LAST chapter... (who would have thought?)

I disabled anon. reviews... read my tumblr for further information on the subject. I apologize to all those awesome people who left me positive reviews via anon.

BUT onto happy things like this chapter :) 14 freaking pages of... :) EEE! Can you guess?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 74<strong>

Somewhere between Kurt and Blaine making up on the cold floor of Blaine's dorm room and 11:30 PM, the two boys migrated to the bed and held each other in silence. Every now and then, one would give the other a kiss or gently caress his face or arm. Kurt couldn't help, but think how good it felt to finally be back in this position again, wrapped up in Blaine's arms, safe from everything.

At 11:45 Blaine broke the silence. "Does your Dad know where you are?"

"No. He thought I was in my room and I sort of ran passed him."

"So you should probably get back before he has a chance to wake up, huh?"

"Yes."

"When will that be?"

"I don't know. I don't want to leave. I know I should leave soon because you need to sleep."

Blaine didn't need to think his next suggestion through. "Why don't you sleep here and I'll set my alarm for three o'clock. That would put you at your house a little after four in the morning and you could sleep a couple more hours. Burt would never know the difference."

Kurt snuggled closer and hummed. "Mmm. Sounds good to me." He closed his eyes and breathed in. Blaine still had the faint smell of his aftershave from that morning and he could feel the scruff on his face. He missed the scent of his aftershave. Fifteen minutes passed. "Are you asleep?" Kurt asked.

"No. I don't want to sleep until you are. Even then I don't think I will. I've waited an awful long time to be back here. I don't want to fall asleep and wake up only to find out that this was all a dream."

Kurt pulled back and looked Blaine in the eyes. _He's serious_, Kurt thought. He pressed his lips to Blaine's, kissing him with parted lips. "Does it feel real?"

Blaine cheshired. "Hmm," he began, pretending he was thinking. "Do that again and I might be able to decide better." They both smiled into a kiss. It took three seconds to realize that neither one of them were going to be the one to end the brushing of their lips. Blaine brought one hand up to hold the side of Kurt's head as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss.

Kurt responded by slipping his arm around Blaine and flushing himself flat against the shorter boy. His heart was beginning to beat faster when he felt his body becoming warmer and goose bumps spreading across his body. He clenched his fist with Blaine's shirt in his hand as Blaine trailed kisses down Kurt's jaw to his pulse point and began sucking the sensitive skin. Kurt let out a breathy moan and Blaine sucked harder. "Mmnn," he moaned again. "Blaine." He wasn't trying to get his attention to stop. Kurt was happy now that Blaine's name could be said in moments of pleasure instead of feeling a pang in his heart when someone else said it. He felt another surge of warmth run through him and he rocked his body forward enough to roll Blaine onto his back. Kurt quickly positioned himself so that he was straddling Blaine.

Blaine's newly growing beard scratched Kurt's face when he swooped down to kiss around Blaine's neck and face. It didn't bother him. He was actually turned on by the scruffiness and manliness that the prickly hair on Blaine's face gave off. However, the constant scratching was causing his sensitive skin to become slightly raw so he moved on to other things. He scootched back further down Blaine's legs and leaned forward, pushing Blaine's shirt up. He touched down to Blaine's abs, face first, running the tip of his nose from Blaine's navel to his chest, all the while Kurt was breathing hot air on Blaine's skin.

Blaine was getting goose bumps down his arms from the shiver he was trying to hide. He tugged his shirt over his head while Kurt began kissing and nipping across his chest. His hips bucked up involuntarily. "Uhng," Blaine moaned, feeling the slight friction against his hardened cock.

Kurt leaned back and sat up. He watched his hands carefully as he began unbuckling Blaine's belt. He looked up to see a concerned expression on Blaine's face when the touch of Blaine's hands stopped his ministrations with the belt.

"Kurt," Blaine said, his hands covering Kurt's. "We don't have to do this. I'm happy just knowing that you and I are together again and that you love me. I can wait for this if you're not ready."

Kurt thought for a minute, taking his eyes off of Blaine and scrunching his lips together. "I didn't see the movie, but I saw the clip on my phone. Now, I've seen what you look like when you're experiencing more pleasure than you can stand… and it doesn't look like the way you were in the clip. Only I can do that and it's taken me until just now to realize it." He paused and delicately moved Blaine's hands to Kurt's legs and went back to his boyfriend's pants. He grinded his hips slightly, knowing if he did so, it would cause Blaine to moan from the wanted friction. "I _want_ to do this." He reached his hand in and extricated Blaine's erection. The curly haired boy moaned at Kurt's touch. Kurt started pumping Blaine slowly in his hand.

Blaine closed his eyes and was beginning to become so overwhelmed that this was happening that he struggled to say what he wanted to. "Uhng," he moaned softly. "K-Kurt, wuh- mmnn," he licked his lips, unable to control the fact that his hips with grinding up and down with Kurt's hand. "W-w-wait. Uhng."

Kurt stopped pumping, but didn't let go of Blaine's dick. Instead he looked at Blaine caringly and unconsciously rubbed the tip of Blaine's head with his thumb.

"I want tuh- to… Can you please stop doing that? I can't think," Blaine giggled.

Kurt looked down and realized what he was doing. "Oh." A blush crept up his face. "Oops. Sorry." He took his hand off of Blaine and rested them on his legs with Blaine's hands.

"There's something I want to do with you. Something I was afraid to do before, but I'm not afraid anymore." Blaine was still a little flustered, but he felt he was getting his point across. "I want to give you every part of me, especially the pieces I've never given anyone else."

It was like a light bulb turned itself on in Kurt's head. "You mean you want me to…?"

"Yes. That's if you want to."

"Oh I want to." Kurt couldn't help his franticness in his answer. He took a breath and started slow. "Do you want just," he brought his hand up and wiggled his fingers a little, "this or…?"

"No." Blaine sat up, pinning his bare cock between them and holding Kurt close, looking up into his eyes. In a sing songy voice he said, "Let's go all the way tonight."

"No regrets?" Kurt continued.

"Just love."

Blaine pulled the first layer of Kurt's shirts over his head and tossed it. Kurt leaned down and captured Blaine's lips in his own while Blaine began unbuttoning Kurt's next shirt. Kurt laced his fingers in Blaine's curls and tugged on them slightly to moved Blaine's head which ever way he wanted. He had to let go when Blaine finished unbuttoning the shirt and slipped it off Kurt's shoulders.

Instead of taking it completely off Kurt's arms, Blaine stopped it at his elbows and used it to pin his arms behind his back. Blaine held them taut pushed Kurt backward, gently guiding him down on his back so he could finish undressing him. He kissed his way down Kurt's bare chest and stomach and began kissing his waistline as Blaine unbuckled Kurt's belt and undid his pants.

Remembering that there was someone on the other side of the wall, Kurt struggled to keep his moans to a low volume. Blaine slipped off Kurt's pants, then each sock, and then proceeded to drag the side of his face up the length of Kurt's leg, turning his head into the inside of Kurt's thigh and licking the length of that.

Kurt's usual undergarments were the tight boxer briefs, but this time Kurt was wearing Dior briefs, black with white piping. Blaine took no time in grabbing Kurt's hips, massaging the skin there as he placed tantalizing open mouthed kisses through the fabric on Kurt's dick and testicles. Kurt was able to slip his arms out of the rest of his own shirt and once again grabbed Blaine's curls. He almost felt guilty for pressing Blaine's face harder onto his arousal… almost.

Blaine responded by pulling Kurt's underwear down just far enough to release Kurt from his clothed prison. He hungrily took Kurt in his mouth, palming his balls and rolling them tempestuously.

Kurt's eyes were rolling behind his head in pleasure. It wasn't until Blaine's mouth left Kurt's dick that he gasped because he had forgotten to breathe. Blaine leaned away from Kurt back towards his bedside table. He took out his bottle of lubrication and a couple condoms. Kurt slipped off his briefs while Blaine did this. He also slid his leg over so that Blaine wasn't between his legs.

"Hey!" Blaine smiled. "I didn't say you could do that."

"It seems we're a little uneven. You still have your pants on. Stand up, please."

"I think you've forgotten who's in charge right now."

"I said stand up!" Kurt snapped playfully, yet establishing his dominance.

Blaine's erection was still out of his pants. "Your reign will soon end, My Love," Blaine cooed before he kissed him passionately.

Kurt didn't wait for Blaine to stand. He slid himself off the bed and onto his knees between Blaine's legs. He tugged off the rest of Blaine's jeans and boxers and looked up to a cheshiring Blaine. "See. I was right. You are now on your knees in front of your king."

Kurt crawled up Blaine's body and right as he was about to kiss Blaine he stopped. Blaine's smile went away and he looked at Kurt curiously. Kurt couldn't help but smile devilishly. "Queen is more like it."

Blaine laughed sarcastically. "Ha. Ha. If I'm a queen then that makes you a princess because there is no way you're more masculine than me." He flipped Kurt around expertly so that he was on top again and ground his arousal against Kurt's as he kissed Kurt hard. "May I suck your beautiful cock now, Your Highness?"

"Hmmm. No." Kurt smiled, playing hard to get.

Blaine slid his index finger into his mouth and coated it with saliva. Without warning, he reached down, finding Kurt's puckered entrance, and inserted the single finger. Kurt's inhaled sharply, followed by a moan as Blaine didn't wait to start moving his finger in and out. "Please?" Blaine pouted. "I want you in my mouth." He pushed deeply inside Kurt and found what he was looking for. He stroked Kurt's prostate delicately.

"Mmnn. N-no." Kurt's playfulness was crumbling at the rush of pleasure coursing through him. "Uhgn."

Blaine grabbed the bottle of lubrication with his free hand and dropped a few drops on the fingers of the hand that was already plunging in and out of Kurt. When he inserted his fingers again he jutted two in and before long, Blaine was scooted so far down that his face was practically in Kurt's lap and he was now using three fingers. He hit Kurt's pleasure center every time and Kurt moaned uncontrollably. He licked up the underside of Kurt's cock and sucked Kurt's reddening head into his mouth, lapping up a substantial amount of leaking pre-cum. He let it slip out of his mouth. "Can I please, suck your dick now, My Love?" Blaine's voice was sweet and sexy all at the same time.

"Uhng!" Kurt yelled out on accident when Blaine hit his prostate again. "Uhng. Oh god, fuck me. Fuck me now."

Blaine chuckled seductively, but didn't hesitate. He snatched a condom off the table and ripped it open with his teeth, spitting the wrapper out of his mouth and onto the floor. He rolled the rubber casing onto himself and didn't waste time positioning himself and guiding his sizable cock into Kurt. They both stifled a screaming moan. Blaine didn't start thrusting right away. Instead, he wrapped Kurt's legs around his waist line and scooped Kurt up in his arms, positioning him in a sitting position in his lap. This position brought Blaine deeper inside Kurt.

With his arms wrapped around Kurt, Blaine lifted Kurt off him slightly and began gyrating his hips slowly. Kurt clutched himself to Blaine, hunching himself forward, and trying desperately to not scream out in ecstasy.

Blaine wasn't able to hold this position for long because he was losing feeling in his lower legs. Kurt took advantage of this and pushed Blaine backward. They crashed to the bed with their arms still around each other. Kurt started gyrating, but when he looked at Blaine's face he stopped. He couldn't place the expression. It looked almost like Blaine could burst into tears at any moment.

Blaine brought his hand that wasn't coated in lubrication up to brush the side of Kurt's face. "I love you so much."

"**I** love **you **so much."

"You're so beautiful. You'll always be beautiful."

Kurt slid himself off his lover, whimpering at the empty feeling without having reached climax yet. He kissed Blaine tenderly then retrieved the other condom on the bedside table. He rolled it on himself, as if he knew what he was doing and coated his fingers with the slick liquid from the bottle that was still on the bed. He began getting nervous for Blaine as if this were their first time all over again.

In a sense it was because neither had been in this situation. By now, Blaine knew what to do exactly to make Kurt feel good and Kurt knew how to reciprocate. Now, he had almost no idea. His heart started beating faster than it already was and decided to just go for it and not get distracted because this was about Blaine. Blaine would be the one in discomfort at first and he would need all the support that Blaine gave Kurt, his first time. He pushed his fears aside. He leaned down and kissed Blaine's defined abdomen sweetly. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Blaine suddenly felt more vulnerable than he ever had in his life. He'd had sex with Kurt before. They'd been physical and close and he'd told Kurt his deepest secrets, but while all that had gone on, Blaine never felt like he'd truly lost his virginity as a whole. This last piece, what made him innocent, would belong to Kurt, just as what made Kurt innocent belonged to Blaine. He liked that thought. This was right. They belonged together and they belonged to each other. He nodded his head. "I'm ready," he said nervously.

Kurt put two fingers over Blaine's entrance, feeling the heat emitting from it and began rubbing the skin there, swirling his fingers around in a circle. Blaine's breath hitched. "Does this feel good?" Kurt asked flirtatciously. Blaine hummed an 'Mmhmm' nose and Kurt inserted his index finger. This was a new feeling. He'd never felt inside himself before so, feeling what it was like inside Blaine was different. Not bad at all, but different. It was warm.

Blaine didn't clench his muscles at all on the first finger so Kurt started dragging his finger in and out, mimicking was Blaine does for him. Then he added a second finger and Blaine began to feel the discomfort. Kurt put his free hand on Blaine's stomach and rubbing his muscles. "Shh, shh. It's okay. Relax, Blaine. It'll start to feel good soon. I promise." When Blaine finally relaxed his muscles, Kurt knew he had to do something fast to find Blaine's prostate. He pressed his fingers in deeper, pulling in and out.

"C-curl them," Blaine whispered.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Your fingers. Curl them. That's what I do for you." Blaine knew the trouble Kurt was having and wanted to help him through this new feeling just as Kurt was trying to help him.

Kurt did as he was told he curled his fingertips slightly and on his way back in, he hit some part of Blaine that made him jump and clench back down. _Oh,_ Kurt thought. _That's what it feels like._ "Are you okay, baby?"

"Give me a minute, please, love?"

Kurt leaned down and starting kissing Blaine's torso again. He snaked his body up and re-angled his body so that he was next to Blaine instead of between his legs. He kept his fingers inside Blaine, waiting for him to relax before moving again. He kissed him tenderly on the lips and felt the words 'I love you' on Blaine's lips so he whispered it back, meaning every word. Blaine relaxed once more and Kurt continued the motions he was doing. He hit Blaine's prostate and Blaine moaned very loudly and low into Kurt's mouth, grasping onto Kurt's skin with more strength than Kurt knew Blaine had. "Baby?" he asked pulling his lips off Blaine. "Baby, you don't know your strength." Blaine immediately apologized and relaxed again. Kurt had been a fan of the morning he woke up with scratched and bruises from vigorous sex with Blaine, but he hadn't realized that they were being too rough while it was happening. Kurt was aware of everything right now.

He had just entered finger number three when Blaine moaned again. "Uhng! Kurt, I'm ready. I want you inside me. Please," he begged.

"I've barely stretched you out. I don't want to hurt you." He pushed the three fingers in again and hit Blaine's pleasure center.

"Uhng. Mmnn. I don't care. Mmnn. I need you inside me. Pleeeaassse? Ahh. My Love? Pleeeaaassse?"

Kurt wasn't going to deny Blaine what he wanted. He dropped a few drops of lubrication on the condom he wore, just to make it extra slick for Blaine's first time. He positioned himself back between Blaine's legs and grabbed the pillow behind him. He put it under Blaine's hips just as Blaine had done for him on their first time. He recalled it making it much more comfortable because of the angle. He placed himself at Blaine's entrance and looked to Blaine's face for permission. "I'm ready," he whispered.

Kurt took a breath and slowly thrust himself in burying himself to the hilt. Blaine clenched down onto Kurt in pain, while Kurt couldn't help the words "Oh god, fuck" fall from his lips. _He's sooo tight. Shit this feels really good._ He didn't move. He rubbed Blaine's stomach and chest again gently, trying to show him something good. "Try to relax baby. I know it hurts, but it'll feel better. I just have to get you through this first part."

Blaine put his hands over Kurt's. "Mmhmm. I know. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We'll go as slow as you want. Don't be sorry. This is new. I love you so much. You're doing great." Kurt was really trying to comfort Blaine and support him through this.

"T-try to move."

Kurt didn't remember it being this uncomfortable for him, but then again, Blaine acted like a sex god that knew everything. This part was what scared Blaine the most. Kurt started to move very very slowly. This was something that was hard for him to do because it felt so good and every part of his body was screaming for him to speed up. But he listened to Blaine instead because Blaine's needs were more important than his own at the moment. He didn't want to hurt him any more than necessary. He pulled himself almost completely out and then pushed back in completely a little quicker. He kept this rhythm going. Out slow, in a little faster until Blaine completely relaxed. Kurt felt Blaine's muscles relax around him and watched Blaine heave a sigh that sounded like a moan was in there somewhere. As a test, Kurt pushed in faster than he had been and with more force, causing his head to be pressed against Blaine's prostate. Blaine gasped and moaned at the same time. _That was a good sign._ Kurt smiled and did it again. Another moan.

Kurt laid down on top of Blaine and kissed his lips as he began thrusting to his own pace. Blaine's arms wrapped themselves around Kurt and kissed him passionately. Back and forth he gyrated his hips, each trust bringing him closer to orgasm. He felt that Blaine wasn't nearly as close as he was, and felt bad they he knew they wouldn't be climaxing together. "I'm sorry, Blaine. I can't hold it much longer. I- I'm gonna cum."

"It's okay," Blaine said between breaths. "Uhng you feel so good. Cum for me, my love. I want to know what it feels like with you inside me." Kurt sped up his pace and began thrusting harder. Blaine reached a hand above his head and tangled the blankets in his fist. "Ah. Shit. Fuck, Kurt. You feel amazing. Gah. I-mmnn. I love you so much."

"Ung. Oh God. I love you too." A few more thrusts and Kurt was filling the condom with his semen. He ground through his orgasm, moaning loudly into Blaine's mouth as he captured his lips with his own. He slowly pulled himself out of Blaine, which elicited a whimper, but afterward, before he knew what was happening, Blaine had flipped Kurt over onto his stomach and re-inserted himself into Kurt's puckered hole as he had done before. "Ahh!" Kurt screamed into the blankets in pleasure.

Blaine moaned with Kurt, thrusting quickly. In minutes Blaine was collapsing on top of Kurt, his pleasure peaked and feeling complete. He kissed Kurt's back and slid off of him. Blaine pulled Kurt close and they remained silent until their breathing evened out. Both boys laid on their stomachs staring at each other dreamily. Blaine stroked Kurt's face. "I love you."

"I love you." Kurt smiled in a daze

"I'm happy."

"Me too. Do you feel different?"

"Yes."

"What do you feel like?"

"Complete. I have the support of my family and the most amazing, beautiful, person in my heart. I should have given myself to you a long time ago."

"You weren't ready. It didn't bother me." He kissed Blaine sweetly.

"What made you change your mind about your feelings for Zach?"

"I confused our friendship. In my dream, when he kissed me, I realized that I didn't want it. I was relieved when I woke and found out that it never happened. I only want you. I need you. He needed me too, but not permanently. I'll tell you about that another time. And, for the record, you and everyone else are wrong. He is straight. He's just a sensitive and affectionate man. No homo-erotic tendencies."

"I'm glad you realized all this because of a dream."

"I'm glad I realized all this period. I was dying without you. You're my world, Blaine. I love you and I don't ever want to let anything come between us again. We belong together."

"We were meant for one another. Made to fit together and complete the other."

"How are you feeling? In any pain?"

"A little, but not much. The pleasure part sort of wipes it away."

"So, it was good?"

"Kurt, you're good at everything. I'm not surprised that your love making skills are perfect too." Blaine glanced over Kurt's shoulder and saw the clock.

"No!" Kurt whined after he saw Blaine's eyes move.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"I know you just looked at the clock. I don't want to know that I have to leave soon."

"You could always stay and get grounded."

Kurt kissed Blaine tenderly and turned his head towards the clock. It was just after one in the morning. "I'll never be able to drive if I only get two hours of sleep."

"Do you want to leave soon?" Blaine pouted his lips.

"Want to? No. Should? Yes." He stretched. "We should also do something about these condoms. They feel really weird on when limp." They both got up and cleaned themselves off and disposed of the condoms. Before Kurt had a chance to put his briefs back on he was swept up in Blaine's arms.

"There are no words to describe how happy I am. How much I love you."

"Just tell me that you love me and I'll know exactly what you mean."

Blaine placed a wet kiss on Kurt's lips. "I love you."

Kurt looked in Blaine's eyes with all the sincerity he had. "Just as I love you."

* * *

><p>What did everyone think? Please Review! I think there will only be a few more chapters left...<p>

For everyone who's interested in me as a writer and not just this particular story, I am plotting out my next story (Hopefully won't be this long) I will be going on vacation in a week and a half so Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder will be completed by then. During my vacation I plan to sit in an inflatable chair with a drink by my side and begin writing my next story... that will be up the week after my vacation when I return home.

Look out for my tumblr page URL: grace-ryan for behind the scenes stuff on chapter 74 : )


	75. Chapter 75

A short one, but it moves the story along. The morning after…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 75<strong>

**Hummel House**

Kurt was asleep the second his head hit the pillow when he arrived home at 2:30 in the morning. Before he left, Kurt had to force Blaine to stay in his room instead of walking him to his car. It'd be one thing if Kurt was caught. But quite another if the Warbler's lead singer was caught out of his bedroom after curfew. Kurt asked Blaine if he wanted to go to the Spring Carnival with him and Zach on Friday. It took some convincing because Blaine was still in the mind set that he didn't like Zach. He explained it away as "Old habits die hard," but promised to go and give Zach a chance because it meant so much to Kurt. They kissed each other goodbye and Kurt snuck out of the dorm house undetected. He had to crawl through a window to do it, because a security guard was doing his rounds at the same time as Kurt's escape, but he made it out unscathed and unsuspected.

He'd become an expert at walking in his own house while everyone was asleep so getting away with that was a piece of cake. The one thing Kurt didn't expect was his Dad waking him up at 6:00 AM. "Kurt come downstairs and have breakfast with me please." Kurt heard the tone in his father's voice. He didn't have an option. He rolled himself out of bed and grabbed a pair of pajama pants because he was too tired when he got home to change his clothes so he went to bed in his underwear.

He somehow made it downstairs and into the kitchen where a bowl of cereal and a glass of juice was waiting for him on the kitchen island. Burt Hummel had the same lay out with a bowl of fresh cut fruit that sit in the middle of the island between them.

"Good morning," Burt said with a piece of pineapple in the side of his mouth. His eyes were stern.

Kurt rubbed his eyes and scratched his head. He was sure his hair looked like a mess. "Good morning." He sat down across from his father and took a sip of orange juice. He swallowed it and yawned.

"You wanna tell me why you weren't in your bed when I went to say good night to you last night?"

Kurt was too tired to be shocked that he was caught. "Because I drove to Dalton to see Blaine."

"And you didn't think it wasn't something that could have waited until today?"

"I wasn't really thinking clearly so it didn't occur to me that it could have waited."

"You're lucky Finn is an awful liar."

"You knew where I was?"

"Yes. That's why I didn't have the cops out looking for you. Don't ever do that again Kurt. I saw you go up to your room and when I look in on you, you're no where to be found and no one knows where you are… that's terrifying for a parent."

"If you knew, why did you ask me where I was?"

"I wanted to know if you'd be honest with me."

"I'm too tired to lie. I was at Dalton. I'm sorry for making you worried. I know I should have asked permission first, but I'm not sorry I did it."

"What happened?"

"I sort of had a revelation about Blaine and I and I needed to talk to Blaine in person about it… I was a little overzealous."

"So are you two back together?"

"Yes."

"And Zach?"

"Straight and just a friend."

"Will he be here for Friday Night dinner this week?"

"I don't know. If he comes can you promise me that you won't treat him any differently that you used to?"

"I can promise that."

"Thank you."

"When did you get in?"

"Some time after 2:30." Kurt took a bite of his cereal, starting to wake up a bit more.

"You're grounded."

"What?"

"You're grounded."

"But I was honest with you."

"You still snuck out of the house and broke curfew. Hell, you shattered it. Curfew is ten o'clock and you were, oh, four and a half hours late. If a worker of mine showed up four and a half hours late for work, I'd fire him on the spot. So you're grounded this weekend."

"But the Spring Carnival is this weekend. I have to go."

"Not any more you don't."

"New Directions has a booth that I'm signed up for. We all have to help."

"I'm sure Mr. Sheuster will understand."

"Dad. I'm seventeen. You've never grounded me."

"You've never done anything this stupid. What if you'd gotten into a car accident and I didn't even know you were out of the house? If you don't like being grounded then let's hope it's your first and last. I mean it, Kurt, Blaine can come over on Friday, but you're not going out."

Kurt huffed and stood up, abandoning his breakfast. "I'm going back to bed."

Burt was grinning, happy with his parenting skills and thinking Kurt's adolescent reactions were funny.

Kurt had the last laugh when he turned before exiting the kitchen and saw his father's expression. He was annoyed. "For the record, I don't regret sneaking out. The make up sex was AWESOME! Totally worth being grounded over." Kurt smiled at Burt's reaction. His smile went away and he dropped his spoon in the bowl. Kurt kept grinning all the way back to his bed and fell back asleep.

Burt had lost his appetite at the thought of his son having sex. He wasn't sure if Kurt was serious or not, but something told him that his son wasn't joking. He pushed his bowl away and put his head in his hands. _It could be worse, _he thought._ He could be straight and impregnating a girl._ He put all the dishes in the sink and thanked whatever higher power there was for small miracles like having a son who wasn't impregnating other teens, or throwing himself around at too many people to count. Instead, Kurt was a well mannered young man, who is only now developing an attitude. _Yes, it could be worse. I could have Puck for a son._

**McKinley High**

**B- So no carnival after all?**

**K- No. Grounded. You can still come over though. If you want.**

**B- I want.**

**K- Good. We can have really loud sex until he makes us leave.**

**B- I think he'd make ME leave… in a body bag. You will most likely be kept in your tower, princess.**

**K- *pout* yep. Totally worth getting grounded over.**

**B- What should I tell James about Saturday?**

**K- What do you mean?**

**B- His and I's "date" *vomits***

**K- Go with him. He promised no touching, right? He did you a favor.**

**B- Didn't think that would be your answer. I really don't want to go.**

**K- What's the worst that could happen?**

**B- Famous last words.**

**K- Here's what you can do. Ask him to postpone and reschedule it as a group thing for the following weekend. **

**B- That's the weekend of the concert.**

**K- We'll go out Friday night for glow-bowling or something.**

**B- You bowl?**

**K- I had to get my own shoes, but yes.**

**B- Are you any good?**

**K- Not really, but I don't try very hard either. I care more about not ruining my manicure than knocking down pins.**

**B- I love you.**

**K- I love you.**

**K- I have to go. Mercedes is threatening to throw my phone in the toilet if I don't start paying attention to her for at least ten minutes during lunch.**

**B- Give my apologies to her for me. See you at rehearsal today?**

**K- Yep. See you then.**

**B- Can't wait.**

**K- Love you **

**B- I fall deeper in love with you every time you I read or hear you say that. I still can't believe I got so lucky to have you… twice**

**K- I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. **

**K- We're both lucky. Now I'm getting death threats. I really have to go.**

"So, the make up sex was that good, huh?" Zach asked before taking a bite of salad.

Kurt sent him a wide eyed look and blushed. He hadn't told him anything, but Zach knew that Kurt spending all day on the phone meant that he was talking to Blaine.

"Make up sex?" Mercedes asked. "Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"Blaine and I are back together."

"When did this happen?"

"After you bitch slapped some sense into me. Thanks by the way."

"I will gladly yell at you anytime." Mercedes took a sip from her snapple bottle.

"Oh, that reminds me." Kurt turned to Zach. "I can't go on Friday."

"Why?" Zach looked concerned. "Don't tell me you're dumping me now that you have your boyfriend back."

"God no! I wouldn't do that. I'm grounded for breaking curfew."

"What time did you get back?" Zach took another bite of salad.

"After 2:30."

"Damn, Kurt!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"So the make up sex really was good, then?" Zach winked.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Good is an understatement. Sex with Blaine is always incredible." He smirked. "And his dick is bigger than yours." He winked.

"Aaaannnnd I'm not hungry anymore." Mercedes pushed her tray away from herself. "How would you know?"

"Wanna get together after school and find out?" Zach flirted.

Mercedes stifled a giggle. "No. If I wanted a femme boy, I'd go after Kurt again."

"What is it with people thinking I'm gay?" Zach asked. "Do I give off gay?"

Kurt smiled and spooned yogurt and granola into his mouth. "Well, you were holding my hand for a few weeks. That could have done it."

* * *

><p>Tumblr page will be updated later. I'm pulling a 3rd and 1st shift double today… AND I'm tired. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm flattered by all the people who made new accounts just to review. You're all awesome.<p>

Please review : )


	76. Chapter 76

I was having a hard time getting back to this chapter so I cut it in half and wrote this part.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 76<strong>

The first rehearsal back after National's for the New Directions was interesting because there were more people crowded into the Warbler room at Dalton Academy. The girls from Crawford Country Day were, in all honesty, pretty good vocal singers, but they lacked the performance chops that the other groups had. They were considered a "stool" choir, meaning they were a singing choir that didn't move. They sang traditional choir songs, mostly in Latin, and were nothing to brag about. They might have been considered average in **their** choir competitions, but it was no wonder they never tried to turn themselves into a show choir.

The news of Kurt and Blaine's reconciliation was obvious the second Kurt walked in the door because Blaine immediately stood up, his face lit up like the night sky on the fourth of July. He had saved a space for Kurt to sit next to him and greeted him with a hug and a peck on the cheek before they sat down. They sat hand in hand while they listened to Wes and David ramble on about how next week they will start doing full dress rehearsals and today was the day to nail down final acts and set lists.

There were a few performances of featured soloists and when the council asked if Blaine would like to give a preview of his feature, he declined, saying it wasn't ready yet.

By the end of rehearsal, it was decided that as the third ranked show choir in the Nation, the New Directions would get more spots than the Crawford Country Day choir to sing. The opening group number would be an accapella version of 21 Guns by Green Day and the closing number would be an accapella version of Use Somebody by The Kings of Leon. The New Directions would be performing a song they'd done before as the closing number before intermission: Born This Way by Lady Gaga. Everyone was excited to see this number because they hadn't seen a choir do it before. The opening number to the second act would be The Warblers singing Animal by Neon Trees. David took over the parts that Kurt sang when they performed the song originally before Regional's.

Kurt asked Finn to let him have the car after practice because he said that he needed to settle some things with James. Finn offered to stay in case he needed back up, but Kurt insisted on not needing any muscle. "I just need to talk to him, that's all. Tell Dad that I'll be late for dinner, but I'll be home before curfew." He paused. "Please stress the BEFORE curfew part. He's kind of mad at me for sneaking out last night."

"Yeah, sorry I'm a crap liar."

"It's okay. I'm grounded for the weekend, but it's no big deal. Thanks for trying though."

"I gotta be honest, I don't feel that bad for you. I get grounded all the time and you never do. Considering all the things you do that you don't get caught for, I'm surprised your luck has only run out this morning and not years ago."

Kurt chuckled and Finn handed the keys over. Blaine joined them right before Finn left and laced his fingers with Kurt's, bringing their hands up to his lips and kissing Kurt's knuckles. Kurt smiled back at the gesture, but his smile faded when over Blaine's shoulder he saw James in the background looking uncomfortable and also what appeared to be a slight annoyance. Looking back to Blaine, Kurt said, "Why don't you head upstairs to your room and I'll be up in a bit? I'm going to go talk to James."

"Um. No. I'm not going to go upstairs and leave you alone with him."

"Blaine, it'll be fine. I just need to talk to him, that's all. Like, a closure thing. I just want to make sure that there aren't going to be any more problems for us because of him."

"He didn't really do anything, Kurt."

"You two had sex while you were with me. It doesn't matter if he planned it or not; he's still the face I see in my head when I think about it. I don't see Thad filming it; I don't see the kid who drugged you both; I see you and I see him. I also see how mean he was to me before all this and I see how many times he tried to get with you. So, to me, he's done plenty that warrants a talk from me."

"I still want to be here for you while you talk to him."

"No. I need to do this alone. He and I will be fine. If he really is trying to change and be a nice guy like you say he is, then there shouldn't be a problem." He kissed Blaine's cheek. "This is just something I need to do… for me. Please?"

Blaine stared sharply into Kurt's eyes. It's not that he wanted Kurt nowhere near James and it wasn't that he thought James was being inauthentic. It was that he was worried about what James might say to Kurt and make Kurt upset. He was surprised at how quickly he'd reverted back to his "must protect Kurt" mode. Blaine breathed out hard through his nose and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Blaine sighed. "I'll be in my room." He leaned in and pressed his lips to Kurt's, parting his mouth slightly and feeling the smoothness of the underside of Kurt's lips. Kurt shivered in pleasure from the intimate kiss. "Don't keep me waiting too long." Blaine winked and smiled devilishly.

He was walking out of the room before Kurt had a chance to say, "I won't."

Kurt caught James just before James left the room from the exit on the other side of the Warbler room. "Hey. Can I talk to you?"

Kurt's first thought of what James was feeling was right. James was annoyed. "I'm busy," he snapped.

"No you're not. You just don't want to talk to me. I can see that you're bothered by seeing Blaine and I together. Can we please sit down and talk?"

"I don't want to sit and I don't want to talk; not with you, so let's cut this short and just ask me whatever it is you want to know."

This caught Kurt by surprise. He didn't anticipate James being nice to him, but he at least thought that he'd sit down and talk with Kurt. "Oh. Um. Okay," he stammered. "Does it bother you that Blaine and I are back together?"

"Yes."

"Is it because you want him to be with you?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to get over him and let him be with whomever he wants without trouble from you?"

"That's easy to say when you're the one he wants."

"So you do understand that then? That it's not you or anyone else that he wants… It's me."

"You're loving this aren't you? Rubbing it in my face that no matter what happens, he'll always choose you?"

"I'm not loving any part of this. I'm just trying to figure out if you're going to leave us alone? If you truly care for Blaine then you'll let him be happy."

"I can make him happy."

"No you can't! That's just it; you don't get it!" Kurt shouted in exasperation. This stunned James into silence. "Blaine doesn't want you. He slept with you and doesn't want you. You helped him and he doesn't want you. You made a deal with him that results in a date that he made requests for you to not touch him and you still don't get that he DOES NOT want you. How much rejection are you going to take before you get it through your skull that he's never going to want you? Why are you doing this to yourself? There are plenty of other guys in this school that would be better for you. Ones that are AVAILABLE. But instead, you beat yourself up, pining for a guy that is in love with someone else." Kurt was huffing his breath now. He was frustrated with James for his lack of understanding, but also felt bad for him for not letting himself be happy and move on.

James licked his lips. "Are we done?"

"Not yet. Blaine said you're trying on the nice guy look. Prove it. Are you going to leave us alone?"

James' eyes shifted back and forth from eye to eye on Kurt's face. "Yeah. Whatever."

"No. Not 'whatever.' I want to hear you say that you're going to leave us alone. No more trying to talk him out of having feelings for me by making fun of me, no more hitting on Blaine, no more anything. If you two were friends, that's fine, but I don't want to hear that you're being a dick and trying to get between him and his happiness. He's been through too much this year to deal with much else, got it?"

"Yeah. Got it."

"Thank you."

James made motion to walk away with Kurt watching him, but turned back after a few steps. "You really don't mind if he and I became friends?"

"It would bother me at first, but I trust him and I trust his judgment."

"You trusted him before and he had sex with me."

"And if you had any self respect you wouldn't have let it happen because you knew that the guy you claim to care for would have been crushed and feel disgusting for having done it."

James turned his eyes to the floor. "I'll leave you both alone," he said after a minute or two of silence.

Kurt watched James walk away from him, feeling an infinite amount of sorrow for him. He silently wished him happiness and began making his way to Blaine's dorm room.

He tapped on Blaine's door when he reached it and Blaine opened it quickly like he had been standing there the whole time waiting to open it for Kurt. Blaine quickly grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him in, shoving the door shut with Kurt's body.

"As much as I'd love to have sex with you, right now; I don't have time," Kurt said between breaths and kisses.

"Who said anything about sex?" Blaine answered before attaching his lips to Kurt's neck. He sucked softly on the soft part of Kurt's silk skin and trailed his lips down Kurt's body until he was on his knees.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked, his chest heaving from his heart racing.

Blaine looked up with a cheshired grin. "I'm going to suck your dick if that's okay."

Kurt blushed. "Um." He smiled. "Ya-yeah. That'd be-um- I think I'd be okay with that."

Blaine began unbuckling Kurt's belt and undoing his pants. "I love it when you get like that, you know." He palmed Kurt's groin over his underwear.

Kurt moaned under Blaine's touch and dropped his head back to the door. "L-like wuh-what?"

Blaine leaned forward and caressed his lips over the fabric. Kurt moaned again, touching the back of Blaine's head gently. "When your head is too confused to think and you stutter your words." He wrapped his hands around to Kurt's ass and dug his fingers into Kurt's skin through the fabric of his briefs. Kurt let out a loud moan when he felt Blaine's lips kissing around his groin again.

Kurt gasped when he heard a knock come from the other side of the door behind him. "I don't want to be a cock-block or anything, but do you think you can keep it down?" Blaine recognized the voice as his Residential Advisor.

Blaine didn't hesitate in standing up, and picking Kurt up, wrapping his legs around his waist. "Got it!" he yelled out to the door and carried Kurt over to his bed. He gently dropped Kurt to the mattress and took no time pulling down Kurt's pants, which might as well have been painted on, and his briefs.

The head of Kurt's dick was already leaking pre-cum and Blaine licked it all off with a flat tongue. He slipped his tongue inside his mouth and swallowed it all as he began pumping Kurt's cock in his hand and kissing his hips.

Kurt moaned and bit his lip so hard he wouldn't be surprised to find that he drew blood. Blaine licked Kurt from base to tip and finally gave Kurt what he needed by taking Kurt into his mouth completely.

He rolled his tongue on the under side of Kurt's cock and let one hand massage the beautiful boy's balls while his other hand ran itself up to caress Kurt's chest and stomach. Kurt ran his hands through his own hair and across his chest, never being able to keep still for more than a couple seconds. He moaned and whimpered and curled his toes inside his shoes, unable to control anything he was doing.

Blaine began to bob his head faster down onto Kurt and was able to feel Kurt's body tensing like he was close.

"Uhng! Yeah. Just like that. Oh fuck. B-Blaine. Uhng! I'm g-gonna-"

Before Kurt had a chance to finish his sentence he was exploding himself to the back if Blaine's throat. Blaine kept Kurt in his mouth, swallowing every drop until Kurt's smooth cock stopped throbbing.

Blaine tucked Kurt gently back into his briefs and pulled himself up to kiss a very out of breath Kurt. "Fuck!" Kurt gasped.

Blaine giggled. "You're welcome."

"Shit. Can you get any better at that?" Kurt said sarcastically.

"Mmm… I don't know. Wanna find out?"

"Oh God, I don't know if I have time to find that out today."

"When do you have to leave?" Blaine asked.

Kurt craned his neck and looked at the clock. He laughed. "Five minutes ago."

"Damn. Really?" Blaine pouted and kissed Kurt with an open mouth. "Can't I keep you the night? You're already grounded."

Kurt groaned and rolled off the bed. He put his pants back together and pulled Blaine up to him. "Walk me to my car?"

Blaine grabbed Kurt and pulled him close, kissing him hard. "I love you so much."

"No more than I love you."

Blaine stroked the side of Kurt's face and hair lovingly before placing a gentle kiss on Kurt's cheek and then his lips. "Come on, my love, let's get you home before you're grounded for more than the weekend."

Blaine walked Kurt to his car, never letting go of his hand until the door shut. "You're coming over tomorrow, right?"

"Of course."

"Pack a bag in case I can convince my dad to let you stay the night."

"Drive safe. Text me when you get home so I know you got there okay."

Blaine kissed Kurt through the open window and smiled as he watched him drive off.

Still being able to taste Kurt, he swirled his tongue around his mouth, thinking: _That beautiful creature is in love with me and I him. To what higher power do I owe the greatest thank you?_

* * *

><p>I really wanted Kurt to confront James and I wanted to show that while James is trying to be a better person, he is still the same old James who wants Blaine regardless of what Blaine wants.<p>

Also, I wanted to show Blaine and Kurt getting a little more back to what they were before (i.e. the cute little things and the way Blaine always wants to take care of Kurt in every sense of the word.) but I always wanted to show them growing and moving forward by trusting each other.

There won't be another chapter up until tomorrow because I forgot my power cord at home. : (

Please review!

Tumblr URL= Grace-Ryan


	77. Chapter 77

If I did my job correctly, you'll cry, then laugh, then becoming irritated, then laugh again, and finally go "awww." : ) enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 77<strong>

Kurt has just finished helping Carol prep dinner for the Hummel/Hudson Friday Night Dinner when Burt asked Kurt to sit with him at the dinner table in the dining room. Kurt thought that was an odd request because they never talked in the dining room, but then figured his father wanted privacy and the normal talking areas were taken by Finn and Rachel in the living room and Carol in the kitchen. "What's up, Dad?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Blaine."

Kurt tried not to sigh in annoyance. He was expecting this. He had been seeing this coming since yesterday when he told his father that he and Blaine had gotten back together. "Okay," he said full of assumption as he took a seat.

"How is it going with you two?"

"Fine. It's only been a couple days, Dad. What could go wrong in two days?"

"A lot, actually. Are things different?"

"A little, but not in a bad way. We're working on things. Trusting each other."

"Do you trust him? Completely?"

Kurt didn't have to think about this. He exhaled heavily. "Yeah."

"Do you think you could give me more of an answer? I'm trying to make sure that my son is being treated right and not being a door mat that someone can walk all over just because you want what used to be."

Kurt suddenly felt guilty he was run with emotions at the moment and didn't know why. "Blaine is sorry and I believe him. I know him, Dad. I look at him and I see everything. He couldn't take advantage of me if he tried, not that he would because the thing about Blaine, that frankly I take for granted, he will always put me first. The one time he didn't… I don't know." He couldn't finish the sentence. Tears started welling in his eyes. "I trust him. I love him. I know you can understand at least that, Dad. Being with Blaine… it's like breathing. I know I'm young, and I have my whole life ahead of me, and I couldn't possibly know what I'll want in five years, ten years, fifty years. But I know now, that I will never want anything or anyone more than I want Blaine. Through all this, I know now, that I don't physiologically NEED him, and that's something that I feel is a positive thing to realize- but for what it's worth, with the way I WANT him, I'd rather walk forever on broken glass than watch him be taken from me again."

Burt wasn't an emotional man, but listening to his son talk about his love for Blaine, it reminded him how he felt for Kurt's mom when she was dying. He could feel the rims of his eyes burning red. "I just want you to be happy, Kurt. I like Blaine. A lot. I think he's a stand-up guy and knows what he did was wrong. Everyone makes mistakes and as a word of advice, if there's one mistake you shouldn't let yourself make, it's letting love go. If you truly forgive and trust him and believe in your love, then hold onto it with everything you've got because the last thing you could want on your conscience is the knowledge that you let one too many 'I love yous' slip past."

The doorbell rang. "Thank you, Dad."

Both man stood up. Burt embraced his son. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Dad."

Burt let go of Kurt. "Alright now go say hello to your boyfriend. I'm sure Finn's already let him in by now." Kurt smiled, quickly dabbed at his eyes with his fingers, and bounced from the room.

Blaine was just slipping his shoes off with his back to the rest of the house when Kurt slipped his arms around the boy's waist. Blaine stood upright and leaned his head back on Kurt's shoulder, kissing some part of the taller boy's neck. "I have something for you," Blaine said.

Kurt released the curly headed boy and noticed that he had a single rose in his hand. It was a peach one like the ones he used to give Kurt. Blaine handed it over, gently kissing Kurt chastely. Kurt inserted his nose into the petals and inhaled the scent. "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome."

Dinner was over and Kurt was surprised at how normal things seemed. Burt kept his word that he wouldn't treat Blaine any different than how he used to and no one brought up the break-up or reconciliation or Zach or James and it was a pleasant meal. Rachel and Finn skipped out on desert because they were going to the Carnival and there would be plenty of junk food there.

It was an uncommonly chilly spring evening so Kurt and Blaine decided on watching movies in Kurt's room, cuddled under the covers. Halfway through K-PAX, Kurt noticed his father had walked by his bedroom six times. At walk-by number seven, Kurt got out of bed and opened the door. "Dad, what are you doing?"

"I'd like for you to keep your door open while you're grounded."

"Why?" Kurt said with a scrunched up face.

"Because you're grounded and I said so."

"That's not a reason. Either you're walking by because you don't trust me or because you have a crap memory and keep forgetting something in your own bedroom."

"Hey, don't blame me. You're the one who admitted to having sex with Blaine. I'm merely being a cautious parent."

"Overbearing is more like it and when did I admit to having sex with Blaine?" Blaine blushed and scrunched himself underneath the covers, hoping this wasn't the conversation he was listening to.

"Yesterday when you yelled out that the make up sex was awesome."

Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his face into the mattress. "Ahhh. Fuck my life," he groaned as silently as he could.

"I was kidding!" Kurt raised his voice in agitation.

"I don't think you were."

"Fine!" Kurt took a step back and swung his bedroom door open he faced Burt and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Burt was confused. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking my clothes off. If you think that's all Blaine and I are going to do, then what does an open door matter?" Kurt shrugged himself out of his shirt and tossed it on the floor. He vaguely heard Blaine's muffled voice saying "This isn't happening."

Burt looked at his son with a raised eyebrow, wondering how long this tantrum would last. Kurt yanked his undershirt over his head and tossed that one on the floor too. He had just begun to unbuckle his pants when Burt stopped him. "Kurt that's enough."

"There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there's no place like home." Blaine was clicking his heels underneath the covers. He was mortified and didn't want to be part of this.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dad. I'm only doing what you clearly expect of me."

"Put your clothes back on. In fact, get dressed and get out of the house. Go do something. Anything. Just get out the house."

"You're kicking me out?"

"No. I just can't deal with your terrible twos tantrum. I don't even know where it came from. Also, I can't spend the rest of my night looking at the Kurt and Blaine love fest. If I wanted to watch a romance movie, I'd be sitting with Carol right now."

"But I'm grounded."

"Right now, you're grounded from the house. Put your clothes back on and take Blaine out. Go to the carnival or something. I don't care. Just put your clothes back on and keep them on." Burt threw his hands up and nervously walked downstairs.

Blaine sat up in bed and gave Kurt a look that sent daggers through his eyes. Kurt couldn't keep eye contact with Blaine and promptly got re-dressed. His entire body was flushed. "We get to go out," Kurt said sheepishly now aware of how childish and unwarranted his tantrum was.

"You told him that we had we had awesome make up sex?" Blaine exclaimed.

"I was irritated and didn't think he'd take me seriously."

"When does he NOT take you seriously?"

"I'm sorry!" Kurt pleaded. There was silence as the boys stared at each other. "So we can go to the carnival if you want." No answer. "Or we can do something else?"

"No. We're going to the carnival. We're going and you're going to make all this up to me by buying me ice cream and riding any ride I want to." Blaine's voice still had an annoyed and demanding tone to it, which was very confusing for Kurt. He didn't know how to react to this side of Blaine.

"We really don't have to go if you don't want to."

Blaine crawled out of Kurt's massive bed and stood up. "No! We're going to that stupid carnival and eating food that will be so fattening that it takes five years off of our lives from clogging up our arteries, going on rides that not only look unsafe, but have been in use for ages, and we're going to play as many games as it takes for me to win you one of those stupid stuffed animal prizes that will do nothing but collect dust in the corner of your room later." Blaine was talking very sternly. His brows were furrowed and his forehead was wrinkled.

Kurt couldn't stop himself. He started laughing and didn't know how to stop. He was quickly doubling over, holding his stomach from laughing so hard.

"What's so funny?"

Kurt laughed harder, his body convulsing and his chest heaving from trying to breathe. "You!" he somehow forced out. He felt the tears being squeezed out of his eyes from the laughter. He took a few breaths. "I think you left out: And we're going to have a wonderful time whether you like it or not!" he began laughing uncontrollably again.

Blaine rolled his eyes and a smile spread across his face. It came slow at first, but the laugher did come and soon enough, both boys were holding each other up and embracing.

An hour later found them chatting with Zach and Mercedes at the New Directions booth that sold different baked goods, which Mercedes explained was all baked by Puck. Kurt knew better than to trust Puck's "family" recipes. "I think you've had enough student made baked goods for a while," Kurt reminded Blaine was he saw him eyeing a vanilla cupcake with red frosting. Blaine understood immediately.

"So how did you get out?" Zach asked Kurt. Kurt eyed Blaine, a smiling threatening his mouth. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed it. Kurt knew Blaine was telling him to not go into detail. "You threw a tantrum didn't you?" Kurt looked back at Blaine again who's eyes were speaking volumes. "Over what?"

Kurt smiled widely now, unable to hold it back anymore and looked at Blaine once more. Blaine did nothing by shake his head 'no.' Blaine was conflicted because he was both remembering the humor of the situation back at Kurt's house and becoming jealous at the fact that Zach knew Kurt so well now. Kurt didn't need to say anything and Zach already knew the answer. This bothered him. Not that it was Kurt or Zach's fault; he still felt guilty and responsible for the break-up and sending Kurt over to Zach's arms, but he couldn't stop himself from taking it out on Zach.

"Oh! It was about the other night, wasn't it?"

Blaine shot Zach a "it's none of your business" look and ended up raising his voice at Kurt. "Is there anyone you did tell?"

"Relax, Blaine," Mercedes interjected. "He didn't tell us, Zach made a joke and just happened to be right."

Blaine looked back to Zach who looked like he was tired. "Mercedes," Kurt started. "I owe Blaine an ice-cream. Wanna come with me and leave the boys for a few minutes?" Kurt asked.

"Yes!" she answered quickly and rushed around the booth. Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek and left with Mercedes.

Zach looked away from Blaine and began rearranging the baked goods and taking out more to fill in the empty spaces. Blaine just swallowed hard and tried his best to subside his uncomfortably. "So let's get this over with," Zach said, splaying his arms across the table.

"Get what over with?" Blaine asked.

"This," Zach gestured to the space between them. "What do you want to know? What do you want me to know?"

"I don't like that you know how to read Kurt like a book."

Zach shrugged. "Sorry," he said, not meaning it. "I don't like that you feel threatened by me." Blaine clenched his jaw. "You need to get over this thing you have with me. It's going to ruin you. I have nothing against you."

"I don't believe that you don't have feelings for Kurt."

"You don't know anything about me. You don't know anything about my relationship with Kurt and if you tried to understand you'd spend a lot less time being a dick. I'm so done trying to make things right with you. I've been sorry, I've been a coward, I've been supportive and nothing is good enough for you. Don't you think that if I had feelings for Kurt and if I wanted him, I'd have him by now?" Blaine stayed silent. "Let's get one thing straight. The only thing you and I have in common is that we care about Kurt. You care about him in a different way than I do because I'm going to go ahead and say for the umpteenth time: I'm not gay. You're a dick, Blaine. A fucking dick. And if you truly wanted to make a change to make your relationship better with Kurt, you'd quit being a dick and get to know me like the supportive boyfriend you should be."

Blaine stood still, listening to everything Zach was saying. "Are you finished?"

Zach smiled. "You're a dick. There. I had to say it one more time. Now I'm finished."

"You're right. I have been a dick for not giving you the benefit of the doubt. And I'm an asshole for taking my jealousy out on you." He paused. "I'm sorry."

"Forgiven."

"Really? Just like that?" Blaine's eyes shifted back and forth curiously.

"Sure. I just called you a dick five times in the same conversation like rapid fire. I think you agreeing with me means that we can move on."

"Damn it. You really are better than me, aren't you?"

"No. Just less dramatic and fueled by my emotions. I'm not trying to be any better or worse than you. This isn't a competition for me. If you'll let me, I'd really like to have coffee with you and explain everything one day. Kurt and I… we're really just friends. That's all."

Blaine's expression softened even more. "I know. Deep down I know that, but I think that my real problem with you is that I saw you as the one person who could take him away from me. I've never been so happy in my life as when Kurt entered into it. I didn't know what happiness was until I met Kurt. I couldn't believe it when he told me he loved me. I became a different person. Then I saw you with him and that threat that his attention could be elsewhere scared me because it made me think that I could potentially lose that happiness."

"But that's just it. It wasn't me. I didn't do anything other than be nice to him."

"I know that. It was me. I was doing it all to myself. And even though I am having a hard time expressing it, you'll never know how thankful I am that he had you during this whole mess."

"So, truce? Fresh start?" Zach held out his hand to Blaine.

Blaine took it. "Truce."

Kurt returned with Mercedes shortly after the Zach and Blaine make up with Mike and Tina trailing behind them. Kurt handed Blaine a vanilla and chocolate swirled soft serve ice cream cone, doused in rainbow sprinkles. "I didn't know what you wanted so I got both flavors and I figured you wouldn't object to the gayest looking thing that had." He smiled and giggled. "Get it, because there's rainbow sprinkles on it?"

Blaine accepted the ice cream with a smile and then promptly tapped Kurt's nose with it lightly, leaving an ice cream smear on the tip of his button nose. He licked it off himself. "I'm sorry."

"You better be. Dairy is not part of my moisturizing routine."

"No," Blaine chuckled. "I meant about how I acted towards Zach."

"Oh?" Kurt asked.

"I was a dick and I'm sorry. This will also be the very last time you'll need to hear an apology from me when it comes to Zach. I promise no more stupid jealousy and un-needed idiot attitudes towards your friend."

"Really?"

"Really."

Kurt kissed Blaine on the lips and smiled. "I love you!"

Quinn, Brittany, and Santana showed up to take Zach and Mercedes place at the booth and Tina, Mike, Zach, Mercedes, Kurt, and Blaine all went in the direction of the games. The all threw pies at the football players and dunked the principal in the dunk tank. They played a game where you throw a baseball at soda bottles and if you knock them all down you get a prize. Mike was the only one who won that game and Tina selected a giant panda thinking it was symbolically funny. Kurt won Mercedes a goldfish at a dart throwing game, which Blaine was impressed by. Kurt said that he threw enough darts at the faces of yearbook pictures of the jocks over the years to be a pretty good aim.

They all rode the Ferris wheel and a ride called the zipper that sent people in cages flipping upside down as it spun around in the air. Kurt convinced Blaine to ride the Carousel with him and Blaine watched lovingly at the carefree way Kurt closed his eyes and let the wind blow into his face.

They all ate enough deep fried food to feed a small village. The girls convinced everyone to take an old time photo where they dressed up in western wear. The guys all dressed like cowboys and the girls dressed like Saloon girls with whisky bottles and revolvers.

By the end of the night, they were all back in the game section playing different things that Mike Chang seemed to excel at more than everyone else.

From across the way, Kurt saw a humungous stuffed dog with floppy black ears and tan fur. He decided that he had to have it. "That one?" Blaine asked. "Of all the games that offer feather boas as a prize, and you want the big fluffy puppy?"

"Well, yeah," Kurt mused with a smile. "Look at it's eyes. Now, when I go to sleep and you're not there, I can look at the stuffed animal and see it's sad puppy eyes begging me to hold it, the same way you would."

Blaine laughed and handed five dollars over to the teacher running the game. The rules were simple: One dollar gets you one basketball. Sink the ball in the net and get a prize. The more balls in the net gets a bigger prize. Five balls gets the giant stuffed animals. Mike sank all five of his basketballs immediately and Tina picked a giant giraffe, he second giant assed stuffed animal of the night. Zach sank three balls and told Mercedes she can pick his prize. She wanted a basketball, but no one knew why because she wasn't into playing basketball at all. Twenty-two dollars later and Kurt saying "Never mind, I don't need it" after the tenth dollar, Blaine finally sank his fifth ball in the basket and happily asked for the giant puppy. It was bigger than Kurt. All the money spent through the night was well worth the look on Kurt's face as he carried it back through the carnival to the car.

In the parking lot, everyone said their goodbyes and Zach and Blaine exchanged phone numbers so that they could make plans for coffee together sometime after the benefit concert when they both would have more time. They shook hands and Kurt gave Zach a hug, asking him to tell his mother that Kurt said hello. Blaine found this weird, but figured that he'd find out sometime why Kurt is so interested in Zach's mother and not to worry about it.

When they got back to Kurt's house, it was eleven o'clock. Burt was asleep on the couch, waiting for the return of his children. Finn wasn't back yet. Kurt handed the dog to Blaine and instructed him to go upstairs with it to his room. Kurt gently rocked his father awake and told him that he was home and he and Blaine were going to bed. He'd leave the door open if he want him to.

"No, I trust you," he said sleepily. "Where's Finn?"

"Not home yet. Come on, I'll help you upstairs."

"Wait, did you say you and Blaine were going to bed?"

"Yes."

"He can stay where he's always stayed… in the office."

"Dad, the last few times he's spent the night, he's slept in my bed."

"He has?"

"Yeah. Remember?" Kurt knew that Burt only approved of one of those times, but pretended that Burt was supposed to know about the other times, hoping to use his father's sleepiness to his advantage.

"Oh yeah." He started trudging his way to the staircase. "Keep your clothes on."

Kurt giggled. "I will. Promise."

"What time is it?"

"Eleven."

"You're past curfew."

"You kicked me out of the house. I didn't think curfew was an issue. Also, I was at a school function so I don't think you can be that mad."

Burt swayed a little. "Keep your clothes on," he slurred slightly. Kurt giggled again and helped Burt up the stairs and into his bedroom. "Good night, Kurt."

"Good night, Dad."

Kurt went into his room to find a bare-chested Blaine lounging under the covers of his bed and the giant puppy tucked into the bed on Kurt's side. Blaine yawned. Kurt undressed down to his briefs and crawled into bed between the puppy and Blaine. Blaine turned into Kurt and spooned his body. He kissed Kurt's shoulder and murmured an 'I love you."

"Thank you," Kurt said eventually.

"For what?" Blaine asked sleepily.

"For talking to Zach. It means a lot to me that you two at least get along. For being here. For winning me a giant puppy." Kurt could hear Blaine smiling by the way he breathed through his nose.

"Zach's not so bad. I'm sorry it took me so long to see that. Also, the giant puppy was kind of a necessity."

"It was?"

"Yeah. You said you wanted it. And when Kurt Hummel wants something, he's gotta have it." He kissed Kurt's shoulder again and chuckled.

"That's true. I am a spoiled brat aren't I?"

"The worst kind. But I can deal with it and love it as long as the thing you want the most is me."

Kurt turned his head back to Blaine. "I'll always want you more than anything or anyone else."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt tighter. "Me too." He yawned. "Good night, My love."

"Good night."

Minutes later they were both asleep with Kurt spooned between Blaine and the puppy. He'd never felt so safe and comfortable in his life and Kurt knew that in this moment, most, if not all of their problems disappeared.

* * *

><p>So, I got tired of jealous Blaine and decided to squash that. I also felt like seeing Blaine embarrassed and annoyed at the same time so I added the funny argument in the middle. I also wanted them out of the house and so I added the Kurt drama tantrum, which I thought was funny because I picture Burt getting flustered and not knowing what happened or why it was happening and not knowing what to do to fix it, so he just sends them out, which I think worked out.<p>

Tumblr URL: grace-ryan

Please Review!


	78. Chapter 78

I was going to skip writing the weekend and the week and go straight to writing the benefit concert, but some lovely lady asked me to name the puppy that Blaine won Kurt at the carnival and I decided to write the morning after. She also requested some other things to take place with our favorite couple… It's been a while since I had a real request so I was happy to oblige :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 78<strong>

Kurt woke up Saturday morning to Burt gently shaking him awake. "Kurt," he said, still holding his shoulder. Burt was trying to be quiet because he didn't want to wake the half naked boy wrapped around Kurt. Kurt barely fluttered his eyes open and made a "mm?" noise to let his father know he was listening. "I have to go into work, but Carol's here. You're not grounded anymore, but I expect you two to behave yourselves. I trust you."

"Mm-kay," Kurt murmured. "Love you."

"Love you too. And Kurt?" he asked.

"Mmm?"

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I do trust you. I just get nervous about the sex stuff. I told you before that I'd rather not know about it. So, I'm sorry that I overreacted."

"Mm. Me too, Dad."

"All right, Kiddo. Be good."

Kurt buried his face in the stuffed puppy and fell back asleep. It wasn't until he felt Blaine's lips brushing his neck that he began stirring again. He awoke fully at the sound of Blaine's quiet moans and feel of Blaine's warm body pressed to his. To Kurt's astonishment, he was already fully erect in his briefs and moaned when he felt Blaine's hand slip across his skin and cup his bulge.

"Shh," Blaine cooed quietly. "Door's open," he whispered.

Kurt flicked his eyes over to the doorway and found that Blaine was right. His dad must have left it open when he came to tell Kurt he was leaving. He made motion to move to get up and close it, but Blaine only held him tighter and ground his erection into Kurt's ass.

"Don't get up," Blaine commanded sweetly.

"They'll hear us."

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck and Kurt inhaled sharply to stifle a moan. "I was under the impression that you didn't mind everyone knowing how awesome our sex is." Blaine kissed Kurt's neck again and gyrated his hips again, creating a slow, even momentum of friction against Kurt's supple ass. He growled low and Kurt heard a small menacing chuckle.

"Is this payback?"

"Revenge?" Blaine asked mischievously. "Heavens no. This is me wanting to fuck you and to test how far you'd go knowing someone could walk past the door and see us or hear us before stopping me to get up and shut the door."

"I want to get up and shut the door now," Kurt stated.

Blaine slipped his hand inside Kurt's underwear and took hold of his cock, wasting no time pumping it back and forth. "You do?" Blaine jerked Kurt's hardened member in co ordinance with his hips. "Go ahead. Go close it."

Kurt moaned when Blaine didn't stop despite him telling Kurt to close the door. His eyes rolled from a wave of pleasure that ran through his body. His stomach muscles began contracting. Instead of getting up, he leaned forward and reached over the stuffed animal to his bedside table.

Blaine took his hand out of Kurt's briefs because Kurt was now on his stomach as he reached into the drawer and pulled out a condom and his bottle of lube. Blaine was kissing around Kurt's back, giving him goosebumps, while Kurt was grabbing said items.

Blaine quickly grabbed the condom and rolled it on himself after pushing his boxers down slightly. Then he took the bottle from Kurt's hand and leaned forward on top of Kurt's back. "Like this, My love?" He ground his hips and Kurt inhaled sharply again when he felt Blaine's dick pressing against him. Blaine was teasing Kurt.

_No,_ Kurt thought. _Not teasing… torturing. Fuck I want him so bad._ He heard light footsteps and counted his lucky stars that Rachel didn't look in when she tip-toed past.

Blaine saw this too and he rolled onto his side and brought Kurt with him so that they were spooning like they were while they slept. "Or a little more discrete?" Blaine very easily popped the top off the lube and with one hand, squeezed some out onto his hand and snapped the cover back shut. He tugged Kurt's briefs down just far enough to get to what he wanted: Kurt's puckered entrance. He dipped not one but two fingers into Kurt without hesitation. "Hmm? Tell me what you want." He kissed and nipped at Kurt's neck again. "Tell me, Love." He pressed his fingers to Kurt's prostate, fingering him at a quickened pace. "This? Is this what you want?" He added a third finger and quickened his pace even more.

Kurt could feel himself getting close to orgasming, but Blaine knew that this wasn't what he wanted. "Oh God, fuck me," Kurt moaned as silently as he could. "Uhng. Fuck me."

"Yeah? Is that what you want?" He made a point of hitting Kurt's prostrate with his fingers again and again while he spoke. "You want me to fuck you?"

Kurt felt his stomach muscles tightening. "God. Shit. Fuck, Blaine. You're gonna miss your chance. Fuck me. Hard. Do it now."

Blaine took his fingers out of Kurt and did as he was told. He grabbed his own dick and positioned it against Kurt and pushed himself into Kurt hard. He moaned into Kurt's neck. Blaine knew this would be quick and he fucked his beloved hard and fast while Kurt whispered "fuck me" over and over.

Kurt grabbed himself and pumped his cock in time with Blaine. In less than two minutes time his ejaculation was pooling in his hand.

In a move that would normally make Kurt instantly hard again, Blaine continued to pace in and out of Kurt, moaning into his ear; he took Kurt's hand, the one with Kurt's come on it, and brought it up to his lips. He opened his mouth and licked Kurt's palm clean, lapping up every drop.

If Kurt hadn't been so tired, that one move would have sent him coming again twice. He could sense Blaine getting closer to his own climax as his arms tightened around him in a vise grip, stabalizing Kurt's body and fucking him quickly. "Ahh. Oh fuck, Kurt. Uhng, Kurt, Fuck. Ah. Ah. Fuck I love you-you feel so good. Oh, uhng. Mmnn." He bit down on his lip and his orgasm exploded from his loins.

They lay there unmoving for a few minutes, catching their breath and coming down from their climactic high. Their bodies were sweaty and warm and their hearts were racing. Blaine pulled himself out of Kurt and dropped the condom in the waste basket on his side of the bed. He rolled back to find Kurt facing him.

Kurt parted his lips and kissed Blaine tenderly, grazing his tongue across Blaine's. "I love you," he said, holding Blaine's face.

"As I love you." After a few minutes of quiet and staring into one another's eyes, Blaine asked what time it was.

"A little after seven. Carol will be waking up soon." Kurt's eyes were becoming heavy. "Can we go back to sleep?"

"Mm-hmm. Turn around. I like holding you while you sleep."

"Kurt Coblaine is a good cuddler."

"What?" Blaine asked.

"The dog. That's what I named him: Kurt Coblaine."

They both laughed lazily. "That is the corniest thing I have ever heard," laughed Blaine.

"I know, but it's cute." Kurt turned around and hugged the stuffed puppy close while Blaine did the same to Kurt.

"Can I take you out to a movie today?"

"Sure. Can we have sex again today?"

"We can have sex as many times as you want, My Love."

Kurt was almost asleep. "Mm. I would like to fuck you. I would also like to blow you."

Blaine smiled into Kurt's hair and kissed him softly. "I'm sure we can find time for both of those things and a movie."

"I feel very horny today. There may be more. You may be all sexed out for a while."

"That much huh? Don't worry, My Love. I can never have too much sex with you." He kissed his hair again and snuggled closer, closing his eyes. "Now sleep."

Kurt wasn't lying about being really horny. They woke up around eleven to an empty house. Carol left a note on Kurt's door, telling him she took Finn clothes shopping. "I would have brought you along, but I didn't want to wake you and Blaine up." Kurt was happy with this fucked Blaine in the shower. Taking advantage of an empty house, he allowed himself to scream and moan as loud as he pleased.

On the drive to the movie theater an hour and a half or so later, Blaine asked why Kurt was so antsy all of a sudden and Kurt said that maybe is was being almost a month without him and his body was telling him to catch up for lost time.

"Come to think of it, there is something I'd like to try," Kurt said into his fingertips as he thought.

"What's that?" Blaine asked, still looking at the road.

Kurt smiled and narrowed his eyes. He swung the strap of his seat belt behind him and immediately began unzipping Blaine's pants. "Wait, what are you doing?" Blaine asked surprised and nervous.

"Road head," Kurt said happily. "I'm going to blow you while you drive. Don't get into an accident."

Before Blaine had a chance to stop him, Kurt had Blaine in his mouth, rolling his tongue around and feeling Blaine go from soft to hard inside him. It didn't take long for Blaine to not be able to concentrate and he pulled over onto a dead end road. He put his hand on top of Kurt's head and watched him bob his head up and down.

Blaine's breath was ragged and he was trying to keep quiet and normal faced in case anyone drove by and saw a random kid in a car making sexed-out expressions.

"You're going to be the death of me, Love," Blaine said to Kurt when he was finished. Kurt giggled, feeling very proud of himself. "You've made me come three times today… three. We've been awake for about the same amount of hours."

"You can always tell me to stop."

"Why would I do that?" Blaine smiled.

Kurt flashed a cheshiring grin back. "That's what I thought."

He considered it payback for Blaine making him keep the bedroom door open by giving him a hand job in the theater. Kurt was happy that they chose a movie that didn't have many people in the audience and they were able to sit alone in the corner where no one could see or suspect a thing.

When the movie was over Kurt and Blaine both went to the bathroom and when Kurt saw that no one was in it, he dragged Blaine into a stall and with a smirk, he simply said "Blow me."

This was now beginning to become a game with the two of them. Blaine had never attempted to see how many times he could come in a day, but Kurt was certainly willing to test that idea. After he happily sucked Kurt off in the bathroom, their running total for the day was Blaine: four. Kurt: three. "I have to catch up," Blaine said on the drive back to Kurt's house.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I've gotten off more times than you today. I have to make it even."

And even it up, he did when they returned and found the house empty still and Blaine blew Kurt again in the kitchen while Kurt was making them a snack.

After all their excursions from the time they first woke up to the episode in the kitchen, Kurt was extremely tired around dinner time and he brought out a blanket after dinner to the garden to nap with Blaine on. He spread it out, out of sight, in the knoll with the roses.

Blaine had other ideas and made love to Kurt softly on the blanket.

"You're the very best part of my life," Blaine said as they cuddled in bed that night.

"I am?" Kurt smiled, kissing their entwined fingers.

"Yes and don't you forget it. I lost you once and I'm never letting you go again."

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

"And neither am I. I love you, Kurt. With all of my heart."

"I know you do. I always knew. I always knew I did too."

Blaine closed the few inches distance between them and kissed Kurt passionately. "Remember when we said that we'd never be able to ride off into the sun set?" Kurt nodded his head. "After everything we've been through, I'm starting to think that maybe we can some day. After all this, and graduation, and college. We can move somewhere together and just be. It can be so easy. We'll have careers, supportive families, friends, and best of all, we'll still have each other."

"Like breathing," Kurt mused. Blaine smiled, but looked at Kurt quizzically. "That's what I told my dad. Being with you is like breathing. It's easy and an involluntary action. I was drawn to you the second I saw you and through all this shit that we've been through in such a short time, you're still the only one I want to be with. You're the very best part of my day too. I love you now and I'll love you always."

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek with his freehand and kissed Kurt tenderly.

"Promise?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Promise."

"I love you."

"Forever?" Kurt questioned, already knowing what Blaine's answer will be.

"And ever."

* * *

><p>This was a short chapter… only 9 pages, but there was a lot in it I think. Certainly a lot of Klaine action. : ) Please review!<p>

Tumblr URL: Grace-Ryan


	79. Chapter 79

I'm skipping through time to make things flow faster. There's no angst going on, so going day by day would be boring.

Were people wondering what happened with that song that Blaine planned on serenading Kurt with? Here I go again, leaving no stone unturned LOL : )

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 79<strong>

The weekend passed smoothly, as did half of the week. Before Kurt knew it, it was Wednesday. The New Directions had begun dress rehearsals for the benefit concert with the Warblers and Crawford Country Day girls at Dalton, but still hadn't shown off Born This Way. They'd be doing that later that day, which was creating more and more excitement for the other performers who were really looking forward to seeing it.

Kurt showed up to their early morning New Direction rehearsal. He was the first one there because Finn went into the locker room first to get something. Kurt walked in the choir room and the first thing he saw was a single peach rose laying on the piano. He smiled. His first thought was that it was his, because that was the same type of flower that Blaine gives him, but then he thought different of it because Blaine was no where in sight and why wouldn't he just give it to him himself? So he ignored it and turned to walk to his seat. Another rose was place on his chair. A note was attached to this one with his name on it. He opened it and he blushed when he read it.

_Kurt,_

_Violets are blue and roses are peach._

_Ours is a love that no one can reach._

_Love, Blaine_

Kurt smiled and went to the piano to retrieve the other rose, now knowing it was his. This one had a note attached to it as well.

_Kurt,_

_I love you more than the day is long._

_More than anyone can put into song._

_You're more beautiful than any model can pose._

_More beautiful than the number of petals on a rose._

_Love, Blaine_

He blushed again. "I am in love with the sweetest and corniest guy on the planet."

The New Directions members started filing in a different times and Kurt had to keep repeating why he had two roses in his hands.

Throughout the morning he had kept finding them around the school. Every time he went back to his locker, there was another one waiting for him with another note and poem. Upon entering every class, there was a peach rose sitting at his desks he always sat in and a note attached by a ribbon with one more cheesy love poem that made Kurt blush. He wondered where the flowers were appearing from because he never once saw anyone with roses or flowers of any kind near them and a short, curly headed, hot, teenager in a Dalton uniform was no where to be seen.

By lunch he had collected nine flowers. Mercedes and Zach had informed him that they would be eating outside today in the court yard for lunch because it was so nice outside. Kurt wasn't thrilled, but went along with it because they wanted to. When he rounded the corner to the court yard, he saw an empty table with three roses tied together with white ribbon and a note. The three roses rounded the collection out to an even dozen. Kurt flipped open the note and read it silently.

_Kurt,_

_No more poems, I promise. I love you so much_

_and wanted to do something special for you._

_when I told you the other day that I feel that we really_

_can have it all and ride off into the sunset and have _

_a perfect life… I meant it. I want that for you, perfection._

_I want that for us, happiness. You're amazing and deserve nothing less_

_than beautiful and wonderful because that's what you are to me._

_I love you with all my heart._

_Love always and forever, Blaine_

Kurt shut the note and smiled. He blushed and tried not to look giddy. He quickly tried to downplay it so that his friends wouldn't bug him until he read them the note, which he wanted to keep private. "Why are we eating outside today?" Kurt asked Mercedes. "I hate lunch outside here. Too many bugs." He swatted a couple flies away.

"Just following instructions," Zach answered for her.

"Instructions?" No sooner than saying that, the rest of the New Directions emerged from different places in the courtyard. Most of the guys were playing guitars, except Finn who sat at a drum set that Kurt thought must have magically appeared out of no where. The guys with guitars started strumming a sweet sounding song. It reminded Kurt of a lullaby, but he didn't recognize the song. Kurt turned around to see all of them and he shook his head, startled to see Blaine, in his Dalton uniform, standing behind him and smiling. Now Kurt understood. The flowers, lunch outside, Blaine standing there now, and the New Directions playing instruments. Blaine set this up for him and his supposed friends were in on it.

Blaine eyes shined in the sunlight, when he started singing.

**Every time I look at you**

**I see a crown your eyes of blue**

**Love inside so thick with deep emotion**

Blaine knelt down on both knees and took the position that he had the night he told Kurt he loved him. Kurt grinned, but shifted his eyes around feeling surprised and self conscious. Blaine kept singing.

**I hear the words inside your head**

**The ones you wish I woulda said**

**The night is out the day is dead**

**You sway me more violent than the ocean**

He leaned back and made a frame with his thumbs and index fingers and held it out to frame Kurt's face.

**You are perfect in this light**

**You are the damsel in distress**

**And I am nothing less**

**Than your knight in tattered armor**

He stood and offered his hand to Kurt, who didn't take it, but still smiled.

**So, take my hand**

**Oh, baby come on**

He made a face like he was begging. Kurt couldn't stop his smile and put his hand in Blaine's. Blaine tugged Kurt to stand and pulled him away slightly from the bench he was sitting on.

**And we will run through the open fields**

**You and me**

**We will be living**

**In a fairytale ending**

Blaine, still holding onto Kurt's hand, covered Kurt's heart with his free hand.

**When we touch I feel your heart**

**Beat inside your chest it starts**

**Making me wild without a hesitation**

Blaine smiled wildly while he sang. He took his hand back from Kurt's chest and put it over his own heart.

**I cannot contain this love**

He lifted his hand in the air as if making an oath of some kind.

**As strong as the hand of God above**

**More powerful than the kings of any nation**

Blaine swooped his hand to emphasis his words.

**And you are the damsel in distress**

**And I am nothing less**

He covered his heart with his right hand.

**Than your knight in tattered armor**

**So, take my hand**

**Oh, baby come on**

**And we will run through the open fields**

Blaine moved closer to Kurt and Kurt thought Blaine was going to kiss him, but then Blaine moved behind Kurt and turned him towards the outdoor staircase, holding him by the shoulders. He panned his right hand across the top of the stairs and Kurt suddenly saw and heard the rest of the Warblers singing background vocals in perfect "ahs" for dramatic effect. It worked. Kurt's eyes widened and Blaine was able to see a sparkle in them. Both boys smiled. Kurt was becoming overwhelmed with surprise at his gift and how much he loved the boy holding him in place.

**You and me**

**We will be living**

**In a fairytale ending**

He held Kurt's hand tighter and ran with him over to the stairs where the Warblers were. They started to file down as they danced into a new formation at the bottom of the cement staircase.

Blaine broke away from Kurt and jumped up on a bench that was connected to a table. Kurt was now squared in by the Warblers, the New directions, Blaine on a table, and the vast amount of McKinley students and faculty members that looked on with mixed expressions.

Blaine powered out the bridge to the song, making his various faces that he always did: squinting his eyes, expressing and emphasizing things with his hands and body movements, having a complete lack of caring what he looks like to other people. He only cared about the song and getting the message across to Kurt.

**When the dark gets too dark**

**Then I will be your light**

**When the pain's too great**

**Then I will be your fight**

**When you're blind to love**

**Then I will be your sight, oh**

**I will be your knight**

**In tattered armor**

Blaine stopped dancing and stood still, quieting his voice.

**You are the damsel in distress**

**And I am nothing less**

**Than your knight in tattered armor**

He jumped off the bench and ran to Kurt, grabbing both of his hands.

**So, take my hand**

**Oh, baby come on**

**And we will run through the open fields**

Kurt tore his eyes away from Blaine for a second and saw that all of the Warblers and New Direction members were now circling around them and creating a wall that separated Kurt and Blaine from the rest of the onlookers.

**You and me**

**We will be living**

**In a fairytale ending**

**Yes, you and me**

**We will be living**

**In a fairytale ending**

**Yes, you and me**

**We will be living**

**In a fairytale ending**

**A fairytale ending**

Blaine let go of one of Kurt's hands and brought it up to cup Kurt's cheek. Kurt instinctually nuzzled into it. He fluttered his eyes and looked back into Blaine's honey orbs, which were now very close to his.

**Welcome, welcome, welcome**

**To happily ever after**

The song ended and people erupted into cheers. Kurt and Blaine stood still, looking at each other, consumed with love. Blaine leaned in and placed a soft quick kiss on Kurt's lips, not caring who saw. With the circular wall of people around them, no one did, but that wasn't a concern. They broke apart smiling.

"Thank you for the flowers," Kurt said after everything had died down.

"You did get them?" Blaine asked rhetorically. "Okay good." The two boys were sitting at a table surrounded by, Zach, Mercedes, Quinn, Nick, David, and Wes. They were ignoring the conversations that the others were having.

"Who put them there?" Kurt asked.

"Your teachers, I think. I gave them to Mercedes this morning and asked if she could arrange to have one put on your desk before you got to each class. Finn put the ones on the table here for me. Did you like it?"

"Yeah. I do now, at least. I didn't know what to think when it was happening."

Blaine looked almost hurt and Kurt quickly back peddled in his talking to explain. "Oh! Don't get me wrong. I loved them and the gesture was amazingly sweet. I'd never felt so special. But when I walked into rehearsal this morning, I saw one on the piano and one on my normal seat. I knew those were the flowers that you gave me, but I didn't want to assume they were FOR me until I saw the note." Blaine smiled again, knowing the notes were a perfect touch. "Then in my first class I saw another on my desk with another note. I blushed and made a fool out of myself. I stopped getting self conscious with each one I got because I stopped caring that the jocks were making fun of a guy getting flowers. I didn't care anymore because all I knew was that you loved me and their hate was meaningless."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hands tighter. "I do love you."

"I almost got beat up, I think. Thank goodness for Puck and Finn walking by."

"Why what happened?" Blaine looked deeply concerned. He was worried and hadn't thought that maybe his romantic idea maybe wasn't such a good idea after all. Not if it caused harm to Kurt.

"Some jock called me a fag and I said that if he was just figuring that out now then he really did belong in the classes for slow learners."

Blaine laughed. "You didn't!"

"Yeah. It sort of slipped out. He didn't like that very much. The guy started coming at me and Puck intercepted between us; made the kid stumble against the lockers. Then Finn and him blocked him from seeing me and Puck threatened him if he ever went near me. Finn got in the kid's face. It was epic. The teachers had to break it up and everything."

"Wow. I'm sorry if this caused any trouble."

"Oh no. No trouble at all. The kid had it coming. Besides, I think with how Finn acted, Rachel just might be willing to go to third base with him now. She looked like a cat in heat after it. That girl has some serious issues." They both laughed again.

"Blaine," Wes called out from across the table. Blaine looked his way. "Sorry to break this up, but we have to get going if we want to make it in time."

"Make what in time? Class?" Kurt asked.

"No," added David. "We got excused for half the day. That's why we were able to be here. We petitioned to 'rehearse," he made quotation marks around the word, "before a performance we were giving at a nursing home today."

"We didn't completely lie," snickered Nick before turning back to Quinn.

"Instead of rehearsing we came here. Now we have to drive back and go sing at an old folks home."

"Wow," Kurt said wide-eyed. He looked at Blaine. "You really planned this out perfectly didn't you?"

"When do I not?" Blaine kissed their entwined fingers. "Walk us to the parking lot?"

Kurt walked with a few other New Direction members to the parking lot with the Warblers who piled into several different cars. Kurt noticed how close Quinn was walking to Nick and felt bad for Zach, but happy for his other friend Nick. He was a good guy and would take good care of Quinn. He also strangely thought that he could be able to handle her crazy moments well. He shrugged and thought that there would be someone else to make Zach happy that would be less drama filled than Quinn. Perhaps another cheerleader.

"See you later?" Blaine asked when they got to Wes' BMW.

"Yep. Rehearsal at four o'clock." He kissed Blaine's cheek.

"Hey!" Blaine protested.

"What?" Kurt asked confusedly.

"The cheek?" Blaine asked sarcastically. "I deserve a romantic-boyfriend-of-the-year award and I get a kiss on the cheek?"

Kurt giggled. "Sorry." He grabbed Blaine's face and kissed him hard, not waiting for permission to shove his tongue down Blaine's throat. Kurt released Blaine's face and took a step back, with a devilish grin.

Blaine stumbled, feeling dizzy. "Th-that's m-more like it," he stammered out. "Can you stay later after practice?"

"Why? Want a proper thank you?"

"Yes."

Kurt had been joking because they never talked about their sex life in front of other people together, but was rendered speechless when Blaine was serious. "Oh. Um."

"Dude!" Nick called out from the other side of the car. "I love you both, but I don't want to have the image in my head of you two bare assed in a room a few doors down from mine."

"Why? Jealous because you're not?" Blaine joked.

Nick smiled. "Well, yeah," he joked back.

Kurt gave Blaine another kiss and a hug goodbye and told him he'd see him later. He wished them all well at their nursing home performance and gave one last kiss to Blaine before watching them drive off.

"That song was really cute," Quinn said on their way back to the others.

"Yeah. It kind of fits what we've been talking about lately. About happy endings."

Quinn looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a grin. It was a look full of assumption.

"Oh god! Not one of THOSE happy endings! You have a dirty mind for someone who doesn't put out."

"You're talking to the person who got pregnant last year."

"Yeah, and then went celibate again. Prude," he laughed. "You don't know what you're missing."

"So anyway… happy endings?"

Kurt smiled a genuine smile, looking dreamily. "Yeah, when all this highschool shit it done with, we're going to ride off into the sunset together."

"Ever wonder what happens in movies after the sun sets? I mean, what happens in the morning? The morning after that? The year after that?"

"They live happily ever after."

"Does that even exist?"

"I'll let you know when Blaine and I get there." He gently bumped Quinn with his side and they joined their friends back in the court yard.

* * *

><p>Song: Fairytale Ending by Brock Baker<p>

I got the idea for the song after seeing it used in a youtube Klaine video… go check it out, it's cute : ) Also, I pictured Azimio as the bully calling Kurt a…I hate that word so I'm not going to use it.

I know many of you wanted Zach to end up with Mercedes, but I'll say it here that I can't do that because Mercedes already said that she isn't into him because she sees him as a femme boy and Zach like Quinn. That's been hinted at many MANY chapters ago, especially in the chapter when he joins he ND. Then again when he says that he wanted to ask Quinn to go to the carnival with him, but she was already going with Nick. Don't fret. It's okay. I think Nick would be better for her anyway. Zach can do better.

I have to say that I had planned on having this story finished today because I go on vacation on Saturday morning, but it's not turning out that way. I still have a couple more things I have to write out before Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder is completely finished, but here's the thing: I don't know when I will have the chance to upload the chapters after I write them because I won't have Wii Fii where I'm going… so I apologize that you'll have to wait a week max for the conclusion to this. I will try to post another chapter before I leave, but I can't promise I will have time to write it. Gah! I'm sorry My Loves! I feel bad.

Please review!

Tumblr URL: Grace-Ryan


	80. Chapter 80

I'm back! Missed me? lol I missed all of you!

So, I'm wrote this while on vacation and I've gone back and forth a few times on this chapter, read my blog on tumblr (URL: grace-ryan) to see what I would have done different.) I hope this doesn't seem choppy because it's split between present day and a week ago and then back to present day.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 80<strong>

**Wednesday**

"This is a costume, right?" Blaine asked after having spent fifteen minutes greeting his boyfriend. They were standing in the lobby of the Dalton Academy auditorium.

Kurt laughed. "Oh, of course! A red and black checkered jacket in this season? So not appropriate. The style is way outdated by about a month." The conversation sounded funny, but Kurt was completely serious about his fashion statement of the moment.

"I like the pants though." Blaine hooked his index finger into Kurt's pocket and pulled him close so that he could wrap his arm around his waist. "Why can't I see what your shirt says underneath? I know that Brittany and Puck's shirts say "I'm with stupid." And Mr. Sheuster's shirt says "Butt Chin" What negative could you possibly find about yourself?" Blaine gave Kurt a chaste kiss. "You're perfect." He leaned in once more, but Kurt stopped him from deepening the kiss.

Kurt could sense that, today, Blaine was easily excitable in the arousal department. If they ever made it back to his dorm room this evening, Kurt would be ravaged from head to toe. Not that Kurt was against this idea, he was just focused on his performance at the moment. Born This Way was an important number to him that held a particular special place in his heart.

Blaine got the hint to back off a little. He unwrapped his arms from around Kurt, but went back to Kurt's belt loops and hooked his index fingers through them. "You wouldn't show me what it said after you had it made the first time either."

"Because it's a surprise. A secret, so to speak. It requires a proper unveiling."

"That's something I'm good at," Blaine whispered huskily in Kurt's ear.

Kurt's cheeks flushed a light pink. "You'll see what I mean. Gaga makes this shirt worth the wait."

Blaine kissed the slender boy's cheek. "Anything is worth the wait when it comes to you, my love."

Kurt blushed. "Luck for you, I don't make you wait too long for anything." He gave his boyfriend a peck on the lips.

"Kurt," Mr. Sheuster called out. Kurt looked in his direction. "Wes is trying to gather everyone in the auditorium and I'm calling places. That means your council heads want you seated, Blaine." Mr. Sheuster disappeared behind a door and Kurt hugged Blaine.

"Break a leg," Blaine encouraged.

"Enjoy the show," Kurt said with a flirtatious expression. Without another word, he sauntered away towards the back-stage doors. Blaine followed the rest of the dawdling Warblers and Crawford Country Day girls into the auditorium to take their seats.

He sat between Nick and David, and saw James sitting with Bradley a few rows ahead of him, chewing on his lower lip and looking very put out. Blaine assumed it had something to do with Kurt being on stage and James blaming him for Blaine canceling their "date" and turning it into a group bowling date for this coming Friday.

**Last week**

Blaine approached a dining table during his lunch hour that sat Bradley, James, Trent, and Bradley's room mate John. "James, can I talk to you?" he asked.

James smiled, the same cocky smile that he used to give to Blaine the day they had coffee with Kurt and Zach. Blaine was hoping this was for show and the real pretending was not him trying to be a nice guy. "Sure," he said getting up. He winked at Trent, but Blaine didn't see that. The two walked over to another table, not far from the one James was originally at. The only difference was that it was empty. "So, what's up?" James asked, his tone changing to being light hearted.

"Why are you doing that?" Blaine asked, his curiosity taking precedence over his original need for talking to the Collin Farrell look-a-like. "When you're around other people you act like God's gift, but then the second we're alone, you change your act completely to friendly and someone approachable."

James looked like he was caught off guard. "I don't know. Maybe because those people are friends with me because I act a certain way. I can't change over night. I'm still working on it." He licked his lips while wearing an expression that appeared like he was thinking hard. "Maybe it's just around you that I feel like I can be the person I want to be." He paused. Blaine's face had softened and he was looking at James' eyes like he was searching for something. James read Blaine's expression to mean that Blaine was coming around to the idea of giving James a chance, but what Blaine actually felt was pity. James reached up and covered Blaine's hand on the table with his own. "You make me want to be a better person, Blaine."

James looked like he was sincere, but Blaine slipped his hand out from under James' palm and fingers and was reminded why he was sitting here with him in the first place. "Kurt and I got back together."

James' face suddenly looked very intense. This was not news he wanted to hear. He remained silent and Blaine continued talking. "This only happened last night, but I thought I should tell you."

"So, you came here to tell me you were breaking off our date?" he asked when he finally found words.

"No. Well, yes, sort of. Instead of going out on Saturday, just you and me, I thought, maybe, you would want to go out with a group of people the night before the benefit concert. You know, as friends. I am thankful for what you did and I'm not one to go back on my word. I thought this would suit both of us."

"This doesn't suit anyone, but you, Blaine." James spat the words out in disdain. "You don't get it. I'm trying to change. I'm trying to be someone you would want to be with. I'm not interested in being your friend." He adjusted his chair, turning it toward Blaine and looking at him directly. James leaned close. He steadied his breathing and tried to push his disgust for the situation away. "I want to be your boyfriend. I've never been the monogamous type. I've never been in love. I've never had someone that I could stay up late with, being all stupid in love with, and share my deepest secrets and wishes with, but more than anything I want that with you. I want to have and be all that with and for you."

Blaine thought carefully about his next words. He felt sorry for the boy in front of him. Not because James never had any of those things, but because Blaine didn't feel anything in response to him. This was an easy decision, if there was even a decision to make at all. "If what you're saying to me now, is true…" he paused and took a breath. _How do you break someone's heart without trying to be cruel?_ he thought. "…then I'm sorry- you're not going to like what I'm about to say. I love Kurt. What you're searching for now, I've already found. I know how you feel, and I'm sorry, but it's not me you're looking for. You just want what I represent. When Kurt and I got together, I told him in a round about way that I didn't see him clearly. It wasn't until I saw him in the right light that I got this feeling of 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.' He'd been there the whole time. You can't choose the person who will complete you, James. You stumble upon them."

"I stumbled upon you."

"No, we were forced together by Wes and David. You saw me and decided on me, you said it yourself. You told me that you saw how I was with Kurt and wanted that. I can't give you that."

"But you already have. I'm trying to be better. I see you and want to be better."

"You should want to be better for yourself."

"So, what happened in your room last month, you and me," James gestured with his fingers back in forth in the empty space between them, "it means nothing?"

"No. Not nothing…" Blaine fought to find the right words. He fluttered his eye lids and looked down at his hands in his lap. _There is no easy way to do this._ "It didn't **mean** nothing. It just **was** nothing. It was an accident that neither one of us remembers."

James reached up and scratched behind his ear. He felt a sinking feeling all over his body. "Why him? Why does it have to be him that you bust my heart open for?"

"What do you have against him? He's done nothing to you."

"He took you away from me."

"No. YOU took me away from HIM! You used our drugged out night together to make me leave him. Then your psycho friend used THAT to further separate the one good thing I had in my life at the time." Blaine was feeling exasperated. "You never had me. I was always his. Always, James." He breathed deep and steadied his emotions back out, trying to be nice and not accusatory. "Even this 'date' that you wanted… it wasn't real. It was only something **you** wanted. Not me. It was a business transaction of sorts. You wanted something, I wanted something… we traded what we had; one for the other."

James bit down on his tongue. He could feel the rims of his eyes stinging. This was something he wasn't familiar with. He knew it was the feeling of tears being held back, but he'd never felt this before. _Had I really been that cold for that long that I don't know what this feels like?_ James thought. He sighed and said the first thing in his head. "Do you even like me? Even a little?"

"As a friend? A person? Like you in regards to what?"

"Any way." James' heart sank lower the longer Blaine took to answer his question. When Blaine didn't answer fast enough James continued. "That day that Kurt found out about us, before he punched you, he said that you said I repulsed you. Is that true?"

"Yes. I did say that. If it matters at all, I like you more now than I used to. The James I knew was the one that was just at that table over there." Blaine jutted his chin at the table where James was sitting at with his friends. "The James I like a bit more is this one. You, in front of me now."

"I act that way," he pointed his thumb behind him, in the direction of the boys he was sitting with prior to Blaine, "to avoid this feeling. If you act like you're better than everyone else, no one can tare you down."

"I'm sorry."

"You're not sorry. You feel bad for me." James was beginning to get flustered again. His hands and upper body were fidgety.

"This isn't easy, you know? I don't want to break your heart."

"Then don't," James reached forward and made to grab Blaine's hands, but Blaine jerked them away again. "Give me a chance. Let me love you."

"I can't. Do you know how many chances Kurt has given me? He's the reason I wake up in the morning."

"He's the reason this is so hard for you. If he didn't break up our rehearsal last night, you and I would still be going on our date and you'd see a whole different me. A me that you would like."

Blaine was having a hard time. What he really wanted to say was that he didn't want James, plain and simple. _I want Kurt, not you. I love Kurt and I could never love you. End of discussion. Let it go and move on._ But he couldn't say those things. He was too nice of a person to break someone's heart in that way. He knew that James wasn't getting the hint. James was still in the mind set that if Kurt wasn't in the picture then James would have a shot. That wasn't even close to being accurate.

"But that's not the way it is. Kurt **did **show up last night and Kurt and I **did **get back together. He's what I want. He's what I've always wanted. I love Kurt and nothing's going to change that. I'm sorry."

"Just stop saying that. You're sorry. You're sorry for this. You're sorry for that. Stop trying to make me feel better."

Blaine immediately wanted to say 'I'm sorry' again, but held it back. What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do? He licked his lips. "I don't want to go back on my word to spend time with you. I just don't think it's appropriate for us to be alone."

"I get it. No date." James' demeanor seemed to have changed. He wasn't sad, he wasn't angry; he was annoyed.

"Do you want to come out with a group of us next Friday?"

"No," he snapped, looking at Blaine like he should have already known the answer. "No, I don't want to go out with a group of people and spend my time watching you and Kurt fawn all over each other instead of having a quiet evening alone with you, and flirting with you, and making you feel special."

"James. I-"

"Don't. Just-" James stood up, "-save it."

Blaine watched James storm off out of the dining hall. _Maybe I'm fooling myself,_ he thought. _What was I expecting? He was just rejected and I asked him to go on a group outing where Kurt would be there? God, I'm stupid._

Outside of the dining hall, James was walking down the hallways with no goal as to where he was going. He felt like he had to keep moving forward. He walked and walked until he heard the warning bell for his next class to start. _He has to feel something, right? Something? Anything? He couldn't have meant that our night together was nothing. It wasn't nothing. It was something. I've watched that video enough to see that he must have wanted me on some level somewhere. Granted I had to watch it on mute, but how could he look at me the way he did? He needed me. How could he ever look at someone else the way he looked at me? How could it be possible?_ His diatribe in his head went on and on until he forced himself to pay attention in class.

**Wednesday**

The lights came up on stage and Blaine's attention was brought back to present day and to the stage in front of him. Kurt stood front and center as the music started, with a knowing grin on his face. He looked from one end of the room to the other as if he had a piece of knowledge that everyone in the room needed to know. It made Blaine smile. Something about the look on Kurt's face was different than any other expression he had ever seen Kurt wear.

Kurt's eyes found Blaine.

**It doesn't matter if you love him**

**Or capitol H-I-M**

**Just put your paws up**

Mercedes and Tina joined Kurt on stage and with Kurt's hands above his head, each girl grabbed a lapel on Kurt's jacket.

**Cause you were born this way baby**

The beat of the music picked up and the girls ripped Kurt's jacket open to reveal his shirt to say "Likes Boys." Blaine was overtaken by Kurt's bravery at putting that particular phrase on his shirt for everyone to see. Owning his sexuality; owning what people tried to use against him. Blaine smiled widely and sat forward in his chair. The rest of the world was blocked out.

**My mama told me when I was young**

**We're all born superstars**

**She rolled my hair**

**Put my lipstick on in the glass of her boudoir**

**There's nothing wrong with loving who you are**

**Cause He made you perfect, babe**

**So hold your head up, girl, and you'll go far**

Mercedes held Kurt's face and Kurt smiled like he not only knew and believed what Mercedes was singing, he was living proof of it. His expression was beyond apropo: he was gleeful.

**Listen to me when I say**

**I'm beautiful in my way**

**Cause God makes no mistakes**

**I'm on the right track baby I was born this way**

**Don't hide yourself in regret**

**Just love yourself and you're set**

**I'm on the right track baby I was born this way**

Kurt flicked off his jacket and threw it into the audience, which some Crawford Country Day girls caught and giggled as they bopped along with the song. Blaine blushed when he caught one of the girls bring the jacket up to her nose. _He does smell wonderful, doesn't he? _He thought. He looked back to the stage and saw Kurt making his way back to the center stage. Something about his expression changed. Now he was fierce. No. Dominant. He was confident and brave and was singing truth, saying "This is how it really is. Like it or not, believe it because it's true and you can't take it away from me."

**Don't be a drag, just be a queen**

**Whether you're broke or evergreen**

**You're black, white, beige, chola descent**

**You're lebanese, you're orient**

**Whether life's disabilities**

**Left you outcast, bullied, or teased**

**Rejoice and love yourself today**

**'Cause baby you were born this way**

There was something very sexy about the way Kurt moved. Blaine knew Kurt wasn't one for dancing and wasn't much of a dancer to begin with, but made do with show choir choreography as best he could. This was different. This confident Kurt was able to move and sway like he'd been doing the moves forever and had no qualms with showing off his hips and muscles.

**No matter black, white or beige**

**Chola or orient made**

**I'm on the right track baby**

**I was born to be brave**

**I'm beautiful in my way**

**'Cause God makes no mistakes**

**I'm on the right track baby**

**I was born this way**

**Don't hide yourself in regret**

**Just love yourself and you're set**

**I'm on the right track baby I was born this way**

Blaine's fingernails were digging into the vinyl arm wrests. He wished he were up on stage with them, with Kurt. He wanted to wear his weakness on his chest and be as brave as his beautiful lover to show him his weakness was his strength. He loved Kurt. He loved him one thousand times over and was conflicted in his wish for the song to both never end because of how proud he was of Kurt while watching him on stage, and also wanting the song to end so that he could attack Kurt with kisses and praise.

**Ooo there ain't no other way**

**Baby I was born this way**

**Baby I was born this way**

**Ooo there ain't no other way**

**Baby I was born this way**

**I'm on the right track baby**

**I was born this way**

**I was born this way hey!**

**I was born this way hey!**

**I'm on the right track baby**

**I was born this way hey!**

The song was over and the crowd erupted into cheers and clapping, but Blaine went running. He leapt over chairs and hopped up the stairs to get to the back of the auditorium and busted out of the entrance doors. By the time he made it backstage, the New Directions were off stage.

Kurt barely had time enough to see Blaine's face before being swept up in his arms and spun around in a circle. "You liked it?" Kurt asked when he was put back on his feet.

Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's. "I loved it! You-" Another kiss. "-you're amazing." Kiss. "You're shirt-" Kiss. "The look on your face-" Kiss.

Kurt took a step back, laughing, giddy with the attention he was getting, and not understanding the impact his shirt and performance had on Blaine. "You'll have to slow down, Cowboy, cause I can't keep up," Kurt giggled.

Blaine took a breath. "The look on your face when Tina and Mercedes revealed your shirt was undeniably the most incredible thing I have ever seen in my life."

"Really?" Kurt smiled. "Why?"

"When I first met you. From the very first minute on, you were scared and uncomfortable. You cried within the first hour of knowing me. Now, wearing the words of the very same thing that made you cry to me all those months ago, you're confident, daring, bold, and-and…just-" Blaine couldn't find the words.

"Happy," Kurt said finishing the sentence for his boyfriend. "I'm proud, Blaine. I feel a little awkward saying I'm gay and proud because that's something that belongs on a picket line sign, but I am. I am gay and I'm proud to be gay. I like being different. It's the best thing about me. You taught me that. I could be me and be happy. I could like boys and not feel wrong about it because it's as natural at the color of my eyes."

"I love you so much." Blaine placed a less forced kiss on Kurt's cheek and held him lovingly. "I swear you're my angel sent from heaven. You're amazing."

"Only because of you," Kurt smiled.

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek and held his gaze for a few seconds. "How did the shirts come into the performance?"

"When the assignment was issued, we had to take something that was a truth about ourselves that other people try to use against us and own it. Almost like taking it back to show everyone else that they can't use it against us anymore."

"What made you choose 'likes boys'?" he asked.

"Because I like boys," Kurt laughed. He said it as if it were obvious. _What else would I choose? Fashionista? Cherub face?_

"No, I meant: why 'likes boys' instead of a different phrase? Not that I don't love it, 'cause I do. It's just an uncommon way to say 'gay.'"

"You mean, why didn't I use a word or phrase that people actually call me, like femme boy or faggot, homo, lady, fairy, or lady face?" Kurt was smiling, but Blaine was cringing at all the names Kurt had come up with off the top of his head that people had called him.

Blaine swallowed hard. "Or gay."

Kurt gave Blaine a reassuring squeeze to let him know that while those things are hurtful, they didn't bother him as much anymore. "I was going to used 'Gay' as my word, but the sound of it, seems too hard to me. When I say it, I immediately start looking around for people who might hurt me. But when I turn it around and say what it really means, that I like boys, it makes me smile. When you like something, it makes you smile and it's a positive thing. So, I chose that phrase instead."

"It's perfect."

"Well, I really only like one boy."

"Please say it's me," the curly headed boy said now smiling.

"Is your name Blaine Anderson?"

"Yes."

"Then it's you that I love and you alone," Kurt said coyly.

Both boys were now beginning to create a lot of attention with their affections. They purposely calmed their excitement and took a step back. "So, you like this new found confidence of mine?" Kurt asked.

Blaine held his lover's hand gently. "Very much. It's inspiring." He leaned in close to Kurt's ear. "It's also very sexy," he whispered.

"I can give you a private, encore performance later, if you wish?" Kurt implied coquettishly.

Blaine fluttered his eye lids. "No," he replied, pretending to be aloof.

"No?" Kurt asked shocked and confused.

"I'm afraid, if I get a private performance then I will accidentally rip that beautiful shirt off you and I know how you need it. I'd much rather a romantic evening with no animalistic predatory needs. I feel that I need to show my boyfriend how proud I am of him and how much I love him for HIM and not for his body."

"But what if your boyfriend likes that you love his body?"

Blaine blushed and cheshired. "Then I guess we can fit that in the evening schedule too if he wishes."

"You are so eager to please."

"Well, I have a pleasurable lover that I intend to keep that way. I enjoy taking care of my man."

"And this is yet another reason why I wear a shirt that says this," he gestured to the bold faced words on his white t-shirt. "because if I didn't like boys, I wouldn't have someone half as wonderful and caring and giving as you."

"And if you didn't like boys then I wouldn't have someone as amazing, inspiring, and lovable as you."

"We need to stop this and join the others." Kurt and Blaine looked around and noticed that the crowd has dissipated and it was just them backstage now. "I think our ball of love has either killed off the others or sent them running."

Both boys laughed and embraced once more before making their way back to the auditorium. Kurt's phone rang just as they stepped into the room. Kurt backed up when he heard the ringtone and bumped into Blaine, who was walking behind him. He didn't want to be an interruption. He grabbed Blaine on his way back out the door to steady him.

"Hello? Dad?" Kurt said a little rushed.

"Hey kiddo. I know you're in the middle of rehearsal and all, but I wanted you to ask Blaine if he wanted to join us for dinner after the concert on Saturday."

"Really?" Kurt was more surpirsed than anything.

"Yeah. I feel bad that I haven't made it to many of your concerts or shows, so, I want to show my two sons, well, two and a half I guess, how much I love them and support them."

Kurt smiled, appreciating the gesture. "Carol told you to say that, didn't she?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean it isn't true."

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, I'll ask him."

"Ok," Burt concluded. "I'll see you **before** curfew.**"**

"Yep. Love you, Dad."

"Love you too."

Kurt ended the phone call and looked up to a shiny eyed Blaine. "I still love listening to you and your dad converse with each other," Blaine said dreamily.

"Have you talked to your dad lately?" Kurt asked.

"Yes I have actually!" Blaine sounded really excited. "We talk almost everyday. It took sometime, but we can now have a conversation that has nothing to do with homosexuality or me being gay. It's nice really. We're more pleasant with each other than we ever have been in my life. They're coming to the benefit concert."

"That's great, Blaine!" Kurt stifled the want to leap up and down like an excited twelve year old girl. Instead he put his hand on Blaine's shoulder and squeezed encouragingly. "I'm so happy for you both."

"What did your dad want? You sounded happy to hear whatever it was he had to say."

"Oh! He wanted to take me and Finn out to dinner after the benefit and he wanted me to ask if you wanted to come along too."

"I'll see what my parents have planned, but yes, of course I'd love to go."

Kurt couldn't contain it anymore. He squealed. "Oh, I'm so excited. I don't know what to do with my energy. I'm can't wait for the concert and I'm happy for you and your dad's relationship and I'm happy we're together and… I'm just…"

Blaine gently grabbed Kurt's face between his hands and stopped Kurt from talking. He pressed his lips to Kurt's parting his lips only slightly and feeling the warmth of Kurt's moist lips. "Happy," he said finishing Kurt's sentence.

"Yeah," he said dreamily. "Happy."

* * *

><p>Was this at all worth the wait? I had a lovely vacation, but I'm happy to home and be able to update this for you. Thank you to all of you who sent me messages while I was away! It was great to read them : )<p>

Please read my tumblr post for behind the scenes stuff on this chapter. I'll explain more about James and why I added the memory in the chapter and what this chapter was originally going to be about.

Tumblr: grace-ryan

Please Review!


	81. Chapter 81

This is in a little different of a mood than the last chapter... nothing is perfect so I'm exploiting that... Also, I miss Zach... : )

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 81<strong>

Unbeknownst to Kurt, Blaine had taken a trip to the dining hall before rehearsal that night and picked out things for dinner and taken them back to him room. More often than not, they hadn't eaten dinner while Kurt stayed later. There was the month that Kurt and Blaine were broken up, but before that, Kurt could only remember eating dinner with Kurt once or twice. Every other time, they seemed to skip over everything and satiate a different appetite they had. Being seventeen year old boys, that particular hunger won out one hundred percent of the time.

Kurt was saying his goodnights to his friends and Finn handed Kurt the keys to their car, when Blaine interrupted him. "Can you wait here for me, while I run up to my room? I kind of have a surprise planned for tonight."

"Okay. If I'm not here, I probably went to the bathroom to change or to the parking lot to dump my costumes in the car."

Blaine gave Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek, smiled, said a general goodbye to everyone, and hurried out the door. He rushed into his bathroom and brushed his teeth along with quickly washing the gel out of his hair and blow drying it so his curls flowed freely, yet managably. He then grabbed Kurt's favorite jeans and put them on. He took a black tank-top from his shelves and pulled that on before carefully shoving his head through a black ribbed sweater he picked out that morning with a zip up collar. He left it unzipped which showed a little bit of the skin from the very top of his chest and sealed the look off with a quick spray of the cologne Kurt liked the best. He glanced in the mirror approvingly, knowing Kurt would approve of the ensemble he put together.

Blaine was about to reorganize his room so that they could have dinner on the floor comfortably when a cool breeze flew in his window and he came up with an idea to take Kurt outside and have a picnic while the sun was still out instead. It was a cool enough May evening, but it wasn't too late in the evening for bugs to come out. It was perfect. He grabbed an extra throw blanket from his closet and a duffle bag. Blaine thought that of all the times a picnic basket would have come in handy, it would be now, but figured Kurt would overlook this detail and be happy with whatever Blaine had planned. He put all the food he had taken from the dining hall that day and packed it in the bag with the blanket. He also took to bottles of water from his mini-fridge and put them in the bag as well.

When he was finished he walked back downstairs to the commons and while on the staircase, he saw Kurt talking to Zach. They looked like they were in a deep conversation. He wasn't sure if he should walk up to them or give them privacy, but he was also a little curious. His curiosity won over and he stepped backwards up the flight and crouched so they wouldn't see him, not that they'd be looking anyway.

**Kurt and Zach**

"I don't understand why you're so mad," Kurt started in with a bit of bite to his tone.

"How do you not understand?" Zach shot back. "I ask you almost everyday if you want to do something or hang out and since you got back together with Blaine, it's been a no every time."

"We've been back together a little over a week, Zach. I'd understand if I did this for a month, or later."

"If I didn't say something now, it **would **become a month of you telling me no." Zach was talking animatedly with his hands and looking exasperated.

Kurt looked equally tired. "You know what? If you had a girlfriend, you'd be doing the same thing to me. You'd be so wrapped up in her that you'd want to spend all your time with her too!"

"No, I wouldn't! I'd make time for **you** because I care about you. What's that stupid saying that the jocks use? Bros before Hoes?"

Kurt made a 'what the fuck' face at Zach, his mouth gapping open in disbelief. "Okay, there are two things wrong with what you just said. One: Thanks for referring to my boyfriend as a ho. And two: just because I took ONE WEEK to spend with Blaine to work out the kinks of our break-up, doesn't mean that I don't care about you." His voice raised in tone. "I don't know what you want from me because I sit next to you in ALL of our classes and I eat lunch with you ever day. I also have rehearsals with you. So, don't act like we never see each other."

"I didn't refer to Blaine as a ho."

"Yes you did! You said Bros- meaning you and me- before Hoes- whomever my significant other might be. AKA Blaine."

"But that's not what I meant."

"What do you want here?"

"I want to not go from spending every waking moment for a month with my best friend to not spending anytime with him at all outside of class."

Kurt squinted his eyes and his train of thought was derailed. "I'm your best friend?" he asked, his tone a lot softer.

Zach squinted back with a questioning look. His eyes began to shift back and forth from one of Kurt's eyes to the other and back. "Of course. What did you think you were to me?"

"I don't know. I didn't think about it, but I guess it never dawned on me that I was your best friend."

Zach grabbed Kurt's hand like he used to. "Have you ever see me hold anyone else's hand?" His face looked like he was almost smiling, but not quite. "I'm sorry for yelling. I just miss my best friend."

Kurt didn't take his hand back. "I would have thought that a week away from my tears and whining would have been a welcome change."

"No! Kurt, I care about you. I'd say that I love you if it weren't weird. None of that bothered me. You know why it didn't. I know you don't need me anymore, but it just feels like when I keep hearing 'no' that I'm also not wanted either."

Kurt stepped forward, dropping Zach's hand, and hugged him. "Don't say that. You know it isn't true."

Zach wrapped his arms around Kurt and gave him a gentle squeeze. He suddenly felt a feeling that he and Kurt had an audience. His eyes roamed around and saw no one, but couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching. He let go of Kurt and took a step back, giving ample space between the two. "You promised that you wouldn't dump me again."

"I'm not. You know I'm not. Blaine and I are just sorting things through. You also have to know that he and I are sort of intense about each other. My time with him is limited and it's never enough for me. I'm sorry if that bothers you, but in an obsessive kind of way, I sort of zone in and see him and only him whenever he's around."

"Like a laser?"

"Exactly. I don't want to demean the friendship that you and I have, but I'm crazy in love with Blaine. He's been an important person in my life longer than you have and he kind of out ranks you." He shrugged his shoulders and made a apologetic face. Zach knew this was true, but didn't like the feeling that came with it. He didn't like feeling like he was second. "You and I are like two peas in a pod; comfortable in close quarters and often prefer it, right?" Zach nodded his head. "Well, Blaine and I are like magnets; one of us being the north pole and the other being the south pole. We're useless without one other by ourselves, but when the one is near, the other feels this amazing pull until BAM," Kurt clapped his hands together audibly. "Now they feel complete, now they have a purpose."

Zach breathed deeply. "I guess you and I have two very different ideas of our friendship because I feel like I have a purpose when I'm with you, while you feel like you have a purpose when you're with Blaine."

"Perhaps we really do need to have a talk. One that isn't time constrained like now."

"You're going to tell me that you think I'm seeing you too much as my brother than just a friend."

"Yes I am."

"Maybe. I don't know. It's possible I guess."

"I want to be your friend; your best friend even, but I don't want to take Curtis' place. He's your brother. Not me."

"I know. I think I should be mad at your insinuation, but there is a very real possibility, that I've managed to have ignored, where you could be right."

"Why don't you think about it then? Think about it and then we'll talk. But for now, know that I'm not dumping you. I'm being honest and open and telling you that I need this time with Blaine right now. It's nothing against you, it's just me and the love of my life repairing the holes that were burnt into our hearts."

Zach lowered his head and looked at his shoes. "Okay."

"Yeah?" Kurt asked for clarification.

Zach nodded his head. "Yeah." Kurt closed the space between them and hugged him again in a real embrace. "Maybe I do miss Curtis a little too much."

"There's no such thing as too much, Zach. He was your twin," Kurt said into Zach's shirt.

"I don't want to think of you or treat you like his replacement, but being around you made everything easier." Zach knew if he didn't stop talking soon and leave he'd be sniffling into Kurt's designer shirt. "I told you that I needed you too. I just didn't think that it was that bad."

Kurt rubbed Zach's back gently. He wanted to change the subject until they had more time to talk things through. He also didn't want Zach to cry so he started thinking of funny things to say. "You know, the way you're holding me, the only thing that would make this scene gayer would be if you kissed me."

Zach took the hint and played along. With his cheek resting on Kurt still he effortless let out his response. "I could if you want."

"Please don't." Kurt was smiling on the inside, but kept his face composed on the outside.

"What if I wanted to?"

"I meant it. No."

Zach pulled away slightly and cupped Kurt's face staring into his blue eyes. "Kurt," He said.

_Zach makes a convincing actor,_ Kurt thought. "If you kiss me, I will kill you."

"You'd make my mother have to bury both of his children?"

Kurt didn't miss a beat before answering. "Some people just have shit lives."

Zach lost his composer and stepped back with a small grin. "That's a really awful thing to say." He was almost laughing.

"So is pretending that you wanted to kiss me. What makes it worse is that you see me as a brother… eww, Zach!"

"Weren't you into Finn at one point?"

"Don't say that out loud! And it was BEFORE he was my brother so can it with the homo-erotic-incest." Kurt had an overwhelming feeling of wanted to playfully hit Zach for mentioning Finn.

The two boys were chuckling now. "Okay, I'm going to go now. Try not to think about me too much, but also try not to block me from your mind," he said jokingly.

They said their goodbyes and Zach left. Moments after the blonde boy's departure, Blaine came down the stairs with his duffle bag slung over his shoulder and a questionable look on his face.

**Blaine and Kurt**

Kurt's face automatically lit up at the sight of Blaine, but Blaine's expression made him weary. Blaine couldn't hear their conversation. He could only see their body language. He didn't like seeing Kurt look like he was being scolded or yelled at and what was more was that he really didn't like seeing Zach and Kurt so intimate with each other. He could have sworn for a minute that they were going to kiss each other before they started laughing. The laughing is what confused him the most.

Blaine dragged his feet as he walked up to Kurt.

"What's the matter?" Kurt asked.

Trying to be less accusatory, Blaine thought before speaking. "Should I be jealous over what I just saw?"

Kurt smiled. "Oh. That?" He giggled a little. "No. He was joking."

"I don't like the way he jokes."

"Are we going to fight when we were so happy a half hour ago?"

"I hope not, but I didn't anticipate seeing my boyfriend in kissing distance to another guy. I also didn't think I'd see him being held like a loved one so tenderly."

"To him I am a loved one."

"That makes it loads better."

"No. Sweetheart, you don't get it because you don't know. We're not romantic. You obviously couldn't hear the conversation because if you did, you would be a lot more understanding." His tone was calm. They weren't arguing. They were barely bickering. Kurt knew he did nothing wrong and what Blaine thinks he saw was just a misunderstanding.

Blaine was trying to be understanding and trusting. _If Kurt was trying to hide something then he would be defensive and he's not acting that way,_ Blaine thought, trying to talk himself down. _He's comforting me, knowing I'm bothered._

"What do you have in the bag?" Kurt asked, trying to lighten the mood and change the subject.

"The surprise I was telling you about." Blaine still sounded a little somber, but he was trying to let it go.

"What is it?"

Blaine linked one of his hands with Kurt's and started pulling him toward a hallway that would lead to the back of the building. "Come on. I'll show you." Blaine took five steps before stopped and turning his body to face Kurt completely. "Tell me you love me. I know it's stupid, but I need the reassurance. Please say you love me."

Kurt looked at Blaine worriedly. With his freehand he cupped Blaine's face. Blaine closed his eyes and nuzzled his cheek against Kurt's palm. He could feel a lump rising in his throat. Kurt sensed Blaine's overwhelming emotion and took the duffle off of Blaine's body and set it gently on the ground, not knowing what was in it. He enveloped Blaine in his arms and kissed the side if his head. "I love you." He paused. Blaine burried his face into Kurt's neck and swallowing the lump and forcing it back down. "I'm sorry you feel this way. I know you're still struggling with trusting him."

Blaine sniffled and pulled himself back. "No. I'm sorry. I don't want you to think that I don't trust you or your friendship with him. It's just, seeing you like that with him, how close you two are- I need to learn to share."

Kurt captured Blaine's face in his hands and looked him square in the eyes. "No you don't," he said. "Don't think that you have to share my love and affection because you don't. Zach is a friend and nothing more. He and I may have a bond of sorts and it is special and important to me, but it's nothing in comparison to my bond to you. I love you." He emphasized each of the last three words. "And don't feel bad for needing to hear it either. I'll spend all day, every day, telling you I love you and showing you just how much if it meant you would believe it."

"I already do believe it. And I love you too."

"Good." Kurt smiled and place a lingering kiss on Blaine's lips. "Why don't we go do what you had planned to surprise me to do and we'll talk about what you saw? I also think I need to explain why he and I are so overtly affectionate from time to time. It's sad, really." He turned his eyes down for a moment.

"You don't need to tell me. I trust you and I'm learning to trust him."

"But I want to tell you. No secrets, remember?"

Blaine linked his fingers back with Kurt's and started to head off in their original direction. "I remember."

By the time the sun was setting, Blaine was curled up with his head in Kurt's lap and staring off at the sky. Kurt was looking ahead at the horizon. Kurt melted at the picnic idea Blaine had planned and as they ate, Kurt told him everything about Zach. He told him about his brother Curtis and how even though Zach told him that Kurt wasn't his friend because being with him made Curtis' death less final, Kurt still believed that he was. He told him about why Zach felt so strongly about Kurt feeling happy and his need to 'save' Kurt. Kurt told Blaine everything he could think of and more. Blaine now felt bad for Zach because he lost his other half. Blaine imagined half of his soul being ripped away from him, then remembered when Kurt punched him. When Kurt walked out after the punch, Blaine felt empty. His other half was gone and didn't think there was ever a way to fill the void. Now he understood.

After a few minutes of silence, Kurt looked down at Blaine and took in the whole sight. "Did I tell you how dapper you look?"

Blaine smiled closed mouthed. "No. You approve of the outfit?"

"I approve of the outfit."

Blaine smiled bigger with his eyes closed. "It's no statement of awesome bravery, but I think it serves it's purpose."

Kurt's eyes trailed down his entire body again. "It definitely serves it's purpose," Kurt enthused. "That sweater makes your pecks looks incredible."

Blaine opened his eyes and got up to his knees to be eye level with Kurt. "Want to pack up now?"

"Yes."

"We have an hour left before you have to leave. What do you want to do?"

"I recall you being extra excitable earlier this afternoon."

"Yeah, being emotional sort of killed it."

Kurt looked at him curiously. "So you're saying that you don't want to go up to your room and get naked?"

"Is that still an option?"

"Honey, that's always an option." Both boys smiled and started shoving things in the duffle bag very quickly with no particular order.

* * *

><p>This chapter kind of came out a little differently than originally planned. It sort of came organicly, but I kind of like it. It shows that their relationship isn't perfect, but there's still nothing wrong. Also, I felt that Zach's side of the friendship was left a little dropped so I wanted to settle it. I may or may not write their talk because we all know that Kurt is a brother substitute for Curtis and nothing Zach and Kurt talk about will be new or anything.<p>

Their night isn't over, so stay tuned : )

Please review!


	82. Chapter 82

Is everyone else happy with the winner of The Glee Project? I won't say who won for the people that either haven't seen the finale yet, or in case the finale hadn't aired in anyone's country yet…

I posted on tumblr (URL grace-ryan) that I wasn't sure what I wanted for the next chapter and jcrissrid sent me a message saying: I think I need more Klaine smut… what can you do for the readers?

My answer: What can I do? I think I can do just that : )

In this chapter, all I have to say, is that enough people asked and now I'm happy to give in to the wants of others. : P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 82<strong>

When they got back up to Blaine's room, Kurt was folding the blanket and putting it back on the shelf in Blaine's closet. Blaine was fumbling with his ipod on it's dock and Blaine hit play once he stopped on his album of Keane. It made him smile when he remembered having the Warblers serenede Kurt the day he transferred back to McKinley with Keane's Somewhere Only We Know.

Kurt had just closed the closet door when he felt Blaine's arms snake around his waist. Still facing the door, Kurt turned his head to his side and rested it there with a lazy smile. He could feel Blaine's deep breathing against his back. The rising and falling of Blaine's chest was lulling Kurt into a stupor.

"You smell really good," Blaine said softly into the fabric of the taller boy's vest. He inhaled deeply again and held Kurt tighter. "I love you so much."

Breaking his own reverie, Kurt answered him. "I love **you** so much." He cupped his hands on top of Blaine's and felt Blaine slowly begin to sway back and forth.

Blaine hummed softly and closed his eyes. About half way into the song Kurt sang one line of the song, unable to keep the memory of Blaine singing to him in front his peers at McKinley. "So why don't we go… Somewhere only we know." Kurt felt his groin muscles flex and contract on their own and realized a surge of warmth run through him.

Blaine felt Kurt's muscles contract beneath his hands and he swallowed audibly, his mouth beginning to salivate. He let out a quick, ragged breath, and slid one hand out from underneath Kurt's hands and skimmed it across the fabric of his clothing and down to palm Kurt's semi erection. It delighted him, though Blaine's heart still beat through his chest as if he were nervous, to feel Kurt's arousal grow exponentially under his hand. He ghosted his hand up and down slightly to cause friction. He heard Kurt's breath come out jagged, like his own and he wrapped the arm that was still around Kurt's middle, tighter around him, pressing the fragile boy flush up against him.

He kept palming Kurt over his clothes, waiting for further instruction or movement from Kurt. When nothing came, Blaine slid his other hand out from under Kurt's hands and brought both of his hands to Kurt's belt buckle. He undid the belt tantalizingly slow, still waiting for some sort of noise or words to come from Kurt. He popped the button free and dragged the zipper down even slower than the belt.

Kurt had his eyes closed and dropped his hands to his sides. He was working really hard at controlling himself. He kept reminding himself to not scream obsenities or turn this experience into a scene out of a porno. There was something special about the day to Kurt. With the reaction Blaine had from the Born This Way performance to the talk they had while at the picnic; Kurt really felt like they were moving forward in a positive direction. With that in mind, he was trying really hard to keep his breathing level, but he knew Blaine could hear his breath come out in quick pants from time to time and his eyes were rolling behind heavy lids. So both boys remained silent while Blaine undid Kurt's pants.

Blaine dipped his right hand into Kurt's pants and didn't wait before slipping his fingertips past the band of Kurt's boxer-briefs. He pushed down the fabric with one hand and extricated Kurt's now completely hardened cock with the other. Blaine was a little impressed at his ability to do this all at pace, gentle, silent, and completely without sight because his face was still pressed sideways between Kurt's shoulder blades. He began slowly pumping Kurt's shaft and grazing is thumb over the head. At this angle is was easy, like Blaine was jerking himself off. When his thumb ran over the slit, he heard the very first noise from Kurt that was barely a noise at all. He was breathing out sharply, but at the tail end, there was a slight whine. As if he was encouraged to by the whine, he worked the fingers of his other hand around Kurt's testicles for added pleasure. This made Kurt drop his head back a little and moan slightly on an exhale.

Blaine's breath was hot and his arousal had grown to capacity inside his jeans. His lower body was stiffening at the lack of movement and slowly ground his groin against Kurt's ass, the friction made Blaine moan in a way that sounded like he'd be punched in the stomach. A sort of "ahmn" noise came from him closed mouth. He did it slowly again and again, moaning every so often. Blaine's eyes were blinking heavily like he was exhausted. In a way he was. His dick was begging for release and his heart thrummed in his chest like it would sprout wings and fly out from behind his rib cage. Blaine let out one last "uhmn" noise before speaking so softly, it was barely audible. "I need to be inside of you," he breathed out. Kurt didn't respond. He was too busy trying to keep his eyes roll back behind his head because his knees were buckling from the pleasure Blaine was giving him and thought his answer instead of speaking it. "C-Can I?" Blaine asked, feeling the need to ask permission. He continued his action of tugging and pulled on Kurt's cock.

"Yes," Kurt moaned quietly. "Please. Yes."

Without moving Kurt, Blaine stayed behind him and snaked his hands off of Kurt's member, which made the tender boy whimper for a second. He unbuttoned Kurt's vest and took a step back, sliding it off his shoulders. He dropped it to their side and then slid his hands up Kurt's sides, taking the white shirt with him and slipping it off Kurt's head. He ghosted his hands across Kurt's milky skin, leaving goose bumps in their wake. Blaine pulled his own sweater and tank top off himself and wrapped his arms back around Kurt, holding him tenderly, skin to skin. He drew a line of kisses from one shoulder to the other on Kurt's back.

Kurt slipped his feet out of his shoes and Blaine helped him out of his tight skinny jeans. Blaine unbuckled his own belt and undid his jeans, they were a little baggier so they felt to the floor on their own and he kicked them to the side. He gave Kurt another kiss on the back. "Stay here. Don't move. I'll be right back," Blaine cooed. He went over to this desk and took out a bottle of lubrication and a condom. He took his underwear off and rolled the condom on himself so that it wouldn't be an issue when the time came later. He went back over to Kurt with the lubrication bottle in hand. He handed it to Kurt to hold for him.

He touched the small of Kurt's back, making his tremble, and winged his hands around front and up to Kurt's chest. He ran his hands everywhere, feeling every part of his lover. He kissed Kurt's shoulder hard before pressing his entire body to the backside of his porcelain skinned boyfriend.

Kurt could feel Blaine body against his. It was warm and rippling with muscles. Blaine's scattered chest hair tickled his back. He longed to turn and capture Blaine's lips with his own. He wanted to tangled his tongue with his lover's, but stayed put because Blaine's touch froze him and kept him in place.

Still without words, Blaine gently took the bottle back from Kurt and lathered an ample amount of the slick liquid on his fingers. He grasped onto Kurt's hip with his left hand, and positioned a finger at Kurt's puckered entrance. Blaine didn't enter him at first. He softly, kissed Kurt's neck. "I love you," he said breathily and hot against the nape of his neck.

Blaine slipped in one then two fingers and Kurt gasped in pleasure. Kurt had since gotten used to the initial feeling and no longer tensed or winced when Blaine entered him. Almost every part of Blaine touching him was pure sex appeal and intense longing desire. There was something overtly sexy and arousing about Blaine being dominant and talking dirty to him the way their past experiences had been, but this experience was a little different. They weren't attacking each other with fervor. Everything Blaine was doing was slow and with purpose. It kind of felt like their first time all over again, minus the uncomfortable physical parts. Their hearts fluttered nervously and their touches were tender and soft.

Blaine now had three fingers pushing and pulling in and out of Kurt, eliciting soft moans. He took his fingers out completely after a few minutes and brought Kurt's arms up to rest on the closet door. Kurt lolled his head to rest on his right arm. Still without saying anything, Blaine brought his hands back down and held onto his dick while he guided himself into Kurt. He pushed all the way in to the hilt and finally let out a moan louder than a whisper.

"Uh-uhng," Kurt moaned at the same time as Blaine.

Blaine stayed still for a few moments. For those few seconds, buried deep inside Kurt, he wrapped his arms around Kurt's front, holding him as tight as he could, feeling overwhelmed and the need to be complete. His face was squished against Kurt's back and be was breathing hot air onto his skin. He felt Kurt move to adjust his footing and he moaned. "Kurt?" He asked.

"Uh-huh?"

Blaine breath trembled. "I love you," he said softly.

Kurt covered Blaine's arms with one of his that had previously been up against the closet door in front of him. "I love you," he said in the same tone as Blaine.

Blaine exhaled and began slowly gyrating his hips back and forth.

"Uhng!" Kurt moaned. His eyes were shut tight, doing everything he could to keep from screaming out in ecstasy. When he couldn't take it anymore, he pulled himself off of Blaine and spun around. He looked Blaine in the face. Kurt saw the heartfelt look on his face. He didn't have to say it; Kurt knew from that one look, how much he was loved. He gently pressed his lips to Blaine's.

Their lips parted and Kurt's tongue slid into Blaine's mouth. He touched his tongue and drew it back into his mouth. Blaine careened his head to find a way to gain deeper access and bring them that much closer together. With their tongues tying together at long last, their kiss grew in intensity and Blaine lifted Kurt off of his feet and carried him to the bed. He lowered him down gently when he felt the side of the frame against his shins.

Blaine continued kissing Kurt as they were lying on the mattress. He was still between Kurt's legs and without detaching himself from Kurt's lips and was able to enter back into the love of his life and they moaned into each other's mouths as Blaine pushed himself further and further in, never being able to feel close enough.

Their moans were getting louder, but still not nearly as loud as they usually were, the harder Blaine thrust himself into Kurt. Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck. He didn't want to stop kissing Kurt's lips, but he couldn't breathe anymore. His hips were working rapidly now and both of their chests were heaving, inhaling greatly.

Kurt came first, his climax shooting in the small space between them. He let it out with a final, "Gah! Mmnn! Ah! Mmm." Blaine wasn't far behind him and exploded inside Kurt. He pulled himself out of Kurt when he softened and he dropped the condom in the waste basket to the side of the bed. Both boys were sweaty and out of breath.

Blaine collapsed to the side of Kurt and wrapped his arms around him as well. Kurt turned onto his side and looked Blaine in the eyes. There was so much love in them. He wasn't surprised that they had the same idea in mind when it came to trying to be quiet. Kurt felt like if other people could hear them, then they were sharing the experience, but this one was just theirs and no one else's. He brought a hand up and stroked Blaine's face, feeling a couple tiny beads of sweat smudge onto his fingertips. "I love you," he said when he breathing steadied.

"I love you," Blaine responded sleepily. "More than you'll ever know."

"No more than I love you."

Blaine was too tired to play-argue. He softly kissed Kurt's lips and looked back into his eyes, which were now teal. "You're the most amazing part of my life. You're so beautiful."

Five minutes later, Blaine was fast asleep and breathing deeply. Kurt looked over to the clock and saw that it was time for him to get dressed and leave. He quietly slipped himself out of Blaine's bed and found his clothes.

He rifled through Blaine's desk and found a notepad. He opened it and found a heart drawn on the first page with Kurt's name written inside of it. He smiled and his heart melted. He truly loved that curly haired boy. He scrawled a quick note when he found a blank page and ripped it out of the book. He placed it on the bed side table near the clock, knowing Blaine would see it and kissed his temple before leaving. "I love you," he whispered.

Blaine rolled over onto his back, bringing his body pillow to his chest and hugging it like it was a person. He murmured something that didn't sound like anything intelligible, but Kurt had a feeling that he was saying "I love you" back. He kissed Blaine's forehead one last time and tip toed out through the dorm room door.

* * *

><p>Anyone displeased with this chapter? LOL<p>

It took me four hours to write, I think only because of the detail and lack of dialogue, but I'm glad they had a moment when they made love to each other where it was all about emotion and not kinky stuff (not that the kinky stuff isn't hot, but I kind of wanted to write something different for them).

Please review! I didn't get many reviews for my last chapter : (


	83. Chapter 83

I know not too many people actually read Author's Notes, but I wanted to reiterate that Zach and Mercedes will NOT be getting together. I'm still getting requests (and sometimes demands or notices of expectations) for them to become a couple. This is NOT going to happen for multiple reasons. One very big reason is that they don't like each other like that. Mercedes previously stated that if she wanted a femme boy she'd go after Kurt again. Zach also likes Quinn, that hasn't been a secret. BUT, after chapter 81, it is clear that Zach should be focusing on himself and not trying to be part of a couple. I'm sorry if this completely bums people out, but don't worry, Zach and Mercedes are not bothered by this news in the slightest. : )

Now, onto the chapter…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 83<strong>

**Dalton**

Blaine woke up the next morning with a start. The sun hadn't risen yet, so he knew it was still early for him to need to get up. Kurt was gone and he wondered when that happened because he didn't remember falling asleep. He remembered lying next to Kurt and telling him he was beautiful, but then he remembers nothing after that. He rolled over onto his stomach and groaned as he stretched, but then smiled when his face collapsed onto the pillow because he caught a faint whiff of Kurt's lotions. He glanced over to the clock to check the time and saw the digital numbers shining their light onto a white piece of paper. He reached and turned the lamp on and grabbed the paper.

_Blaine,_

_You looked too cute to wake up. See you tomorrow. _

_Sweet dreams. I love you._

_-Kurt. _

Blaine smiled and put the note back on the table before rolling himself out of bed and heading to the bathroom. He felt the brush of sheets across his skin and realized that he was naked. He smiled again, remembering why. When he returned from the bathroom, he grabbed a pair of boxers and stepped into them. He laid back down in bed and cuddled under the blankets with his body pillow, pretending it was Kurt. It comforted him to know that because it was Friday morning, tonight the pillow really would be Kurt because he'd be sleeping over after the group outing with their friends. He nuzzled the pillow, still being able to smell a faint scent of Kurt, and fell back asleep.

**McKinley: later in the morning**

Zach, Kurt, and Mercedes sat in the back of their French class waiting for class to start. Zach was tapping his pencil on his notebook and resting his head on his fist. It was nearly eight o'clock in the morning and he was already bored. Mercedes was texting Tina, who was sitting in History class and Kurt was engrossed in a text message from Blaine.

**B- I'm sorry for falling asleep last night.**

**K- You were tired. No worries. I had to leave shortly after anyway. Besides, you look cute when you sleep.**

**B- My cuteness pales in comparison to your beauty.**

**K- You're making me blush…**

**B- I love it when you do that. **

Zach reached over and snatched Kurt's phone out of his hands. Without looking at the screen, he put it in the pocket of his sweater.

"Hey!" Kurt objected, stunned.

"Do you think you can spend five minutes with your friends and not at Dalton?" Zach bit back.

They heard a giggle come from Mercedes and turned in her direction. She looked up at them. "Sorry. Tina made a joke. Don't mind me." She turned back to her phone and rapidly typed out a response, ignoring Kurt and Zach.

Kurt looked back to Zach. "Friends?" he stressed the 's' in the word that indicated a plural.

"Friend," Zach amended. "Me. Can you please spend five uninterrupted minutes with **me**?" His voice calmed and Kurt noted that his blonde friend sounded very tired.

Kurt paused. He looked him in the eyes and saw the intensity in them. He opened his mouth to say something, but the teacher walked in the classroom and the final bell rang for class to start. "Can I have my phone back?" Kurt asked.

"We need to talk. Today if possible."

"Sure thing. But not right now, so can I please have my phone back?"

Zach fished the phone out from his pocket and handed it back to Kurt. "Did you have a good time with Blaine last night?"

"Yes. We had a picnic and then hung out in his room."

"Hung out? You know, most guys brag about when they get some."

"Well, I'm not a braggart when it comes to that, I guess."

"Is that how he keeps you wrapped so tightly that you ignore your friends?"

Kurt looked at Zach incredulously. He fought against saying what his first instinct was to say and clenched his jaw. He looked forward at the board and watched the teacher write a few sentences in French. "Woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" He whispered.

"Doesn't he have friends at that prep school of his or does he ignore them too?"

Kurt couldn't stop his mouth from expelling his next comment in hushed tones. "You know what? Blaine does have friends, a lot of them in fact. And they're supportive, not annoying."

"I'm glad that you find my wanting the attention of my best friend annoying."

"Don't turn this into my fault. You're the one throwing a hissy fit. Aren't you Mister Popular? Don't you have other friends to focus on, or are none of them a suitable sibling replacement?" He regretted saying it immediately. Zach's face sunk and he started collected his things. "Wait. Zach, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Zach didn't say anything and got up from the table and moved across to an empty seat at the table across the aisle.

Kurt caught Zach in the hallway on their way to their next class. "I'm sorry," he said, meaning it. Zach didn't answer, but looked at Kurt and let him talk anyway. "You just made me mad and I said something I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

"We should get to class," Zach said finally.

"No, I think we should go see Miss Pillsbury. We can't keep having this argument."

"Okay." The two changed direction and headed for the office wing where Miss Pillsbury's office was.

They talked for the whole hour, asking Miss Pillsbury to only listen and not comment because this was a conversation that needed to have. Also, Kurt didn't say so, but he thought there wasn't much help she could offer. He saw her as just someone who was really nice and not someone you'd want to take advice from.

They talked about how much Zach misses Curtis and how Curtis was more like Kurt than he originally let on and how he really was using Kurt as a sibling substitute. Kurt admitted to only being able to focus on one person at a time and when Blaine is involved it's always him. He told Zach that while he cares about him and he could never repay him for the kindness Zach showed him when Kurt needed someone the most, he couldn't and doesn't want to replace Curtis, saying "I already have a brother. I don't want another. I want a friend who's understanding, not someone who gets mad at me because I'm not their brother."

In the end, they both apologized for things that they said and did. Kurt agreed to spend more time with Zach after the benefit, but he needed to be patient because admittedly, Blaine always came first. Zach agreed to be less concerned with Kurt's relationship with Blaine and spend more time with his other friends. He also agreed to stop treating him like Kurt as if he were Curtis.

At lunch time Kurt got a text from Blaine and Kurt flicked his eyes over to Zach to gage his reaction. Zach gestured to the phone while asking if he was going to answer it. Kurt immediately opened it up.

**B-Everything okay? I haven't heard from you in a few hours.**

**K- Read what you sent me again and tell me that it didn't sound obsessive. LOL**

**B- Wow! It did didn't it? I'm sorry, My love. Dinner tonight?**

**K- Yep! Then bowling with everyone and brunch tomorrow before the concert. Ah! The concert's tomorrow! I'm so excited!**

**B- I know! Me too!**

**K- Are you joining us for dinner after the concert tomorrow?**

**B- Actually, I need to talk to your Dad because my parents wanted to take me out and when I told them your parents asked me too, they offered to take your whole family out.**

Kurt froze, staring at the phone and the realization kicked in. His father wanted to have a joint family dinner. His heart began beating fast. **K- Your dad wants to have dinner with my family?**

**B- Well, he really just wants to thank your dad for what he's done for us and he wants to meet you… officially.**

**K- No pressure.**

**B- Are you nervous?**

**K- Yes.**

**B- Don't be. He's going to love you.**

**K- You don't know that.**

**B- Yes I do. I love you, so naturally he's going to too.**

**K- He was a homophobe a month ago… **

**B- Give him a chance. He's giving you one.**

**K- You're right. I'm just nervous that's all.**

**B- How is your day going?**

**K- Busy. Zach and I had it out in the counceling office. Don't worry, it's settled. I had a test in two classes and the day is only half over.**

**B- Well, think of it this way, you have three hours left of school before you're with me. We have final dress rehearsal, then dinner, then bowling, then we get to fall asleep together.**

**K- That last part is what I'm REALLY looking forward to.**

**B- That was one of my first thoughts this morning. I've been looking forward to it since I woke up at three o'clock this morning.**

**K- I can't wait until we're older and we don't have to sleep alone. I always sleep better when you're next to me.**

**B- That's probably because we usually have some form of sex right before bed. ; )**

**K- Says the person who fell asleep within seven minutes last night. Haha.**

**B- You know what I was thinking about in the shower this morning?**

**K- How you wish you could wear a red blazer with blue piping instead of a blue blazer with red piping?**

**B- Very funny, but no. I was thinking about the first shower we took together.**

**K- It seems like forever ago doesn't it?**

**B- I remember it like it was yesterday. I was so nervous because I'd never been fully naked in front of someone before.**

**K- I was nervous too. But then you called me a frosted cupcake.**

**B- : ) And I fingered you for the first time and then you blew me. : )**

**K- Careful. You don't want to have to walk out of the dining hall with your bag in front of your pants.**

**B- You know what I loved most about that time?**

**K- Getting blown?**

**B- No. Well, I love it, but the best part was watching you while I pleasured you. I love being face level with you and seeing the look on your face.**

**K- It's not so often you get to be face level with me. You're so short.**

**B- Really? I'm going on about what I love about being intimate with you and you make a joke about me height?**

**K- I'm ensuring myself the ability to walk and not attract attention.**

**B- Okay fine. I'll stop. : P I also have to pay attention to what Wes is saying about tomorrow.**

**K- Tell them I said hi. Love you.**

**B- Love you too.**

Kurt silenced his phone and put it in his pocket. He turned back to Zach who had finished his lunch and was looking off in thought. "Penny for your thoughts?" Kurt asked.

"I wonder what Curtis would say about how I've been acting lately."

Kurt blinked a few times, not knowing what to say at first. "I still think that about my mom. I wonder if she'd approve of something at random times, but then I remember that she would just want me to be happy and not mourn her the rest of my life."

"Having a twin- you couldn't know. You share everything from conception. Now I haven't anyone to share with."

"Well, maybe you should think of it as now you have a chance to be selfish- In a good way. You can have all the things that you want to be just for you. Things that will make you happy. And when you feel ready and find someone worth while, you'll be able to share with them."

"Do you share everything with Blaine?" Zach asked.

"Not everything. We share secrets and inner thoughts and stuff, but as far as material things… He's never touched my clothes." Kurt and Zach chuckled at this. "We share space and time and intimacies more than anything else."

"Are things pretty much back to normal with you two?" Zach was beginning to relax into a comfortable conversation. This made Kurt feel accomplished in comforting his friend.

"What's normal?" He smiled. "Things are different, but only slightly. In a good way though."

"Like how?"

"Well, like yesterday. He saw you and I talking in the hallway. He couldn't hear what we were saying, but he saw the body language and all that. He used to fly off the handle and get jealous. This time he thought about what he said before he said it and rationalized everything. He was jealous, but more so because he felt insecure and was able to articulate that."

"You two seem like you have a good communication."

"We do. We always have, but when we became a couple, we didn't change the way we spoke to one another. Now, after everything that's happened, we speak to each other differently. When we were friends, I was a little more edited because I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I also knew I was in love with him all along, so I didn't want to say the wrong thing that would turn him off. Now, I know the importance of complete honesty, even if it hurts. There isn't a lie I'd rather hear than the truth."

"Do you think Nick has that with Quinn?"

Kurt smiled. "Is that what you're worried about?" He giggled slightly. "Can I be honest? Because I'm your best friend?" Zach nodded. "I wouldn't bother with Quinn. She's really high maintenance and a total drama queen. She cares more about image than anything else and she sees relationships primarily as property. I know you like her and I love her, but I don't think she's the one for you. She beautiful, but you deserve more."

"How long have you thought this?"

"Since I noticed you liked her."

"Have you said this to your friend Nick?"

"No. I actually think they'd be good together. I think she's his type. He likes being number two in his relationships. He isn't a leader and Quinn is. I'm not worried about him with her."

"You know this only makes me want her more now that you're basically telling me no."

Kurt smiled again. "Yes, I do know that."

The two chatted about different things until the end of lunch time and parted ways to go to their separate classes. By the end of the day, Kurt saw Zach surrounded by a few cheerleaders. He was happy for his friend because he hadn't seen Zach surrounded by people that weren't in the glee club in a long while. He stifled the want to laugh at the sight of things. _And to think he's so choosy when he has so much to choose from._

* * *

><p>Finally this chapter is done. It took me forever to write. I don't think it's the most exciting chapter, but it has it's good points. : )<p>

Please Review!


	84. Chapter 84

Sorry for the delay! I know it's been since last Thursday when I updated. Thank you for the warm wishes sent my way about Hurricane Irene. We lost power for a while, but that was it. No damage and all my loved ones are safe and sound. My heart goes out to all those who were affected by the hurricane and the damage it has left behind.

During my hours of powerless activity, I did managed to work on a chapter.

Without further ado…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 84<strong>

Kurt was outside watering the various plant life in the garden. As much of a chore it was to water the vast amount of plants in their humongous backyard, Kurt enjoyed the work because it was quiet and he was guaranteed alone time. Sometimes he'd talk to the flowers like he was venting out to a friend on something that was stressing him out and always he would sing while he worked. He read in an article once that being joyous around growing plants made the plants flourish better because of the positive energy being passed through. He used to think it was a hokey and he felt a little awkward talking to plants, but soon he came to think that plants were organisms that grow and need loving care like humans and animals so he gave it a whirl. He wasn't sure if it was his voice or his superb gardening skills or both that made his and Carol's garden grow so magnificently, but he sing away he did anyway because it made him feel good and he didn't want to jinx his luck.

He'd gotten through the entire song of Gimme Gimme from Thoroughly Modern Millie, while watering the roses, when he heard someone clapping off in the distance. He lifted his head up and saw Blaine sitting in the Love Swing, swinging away as he enjoyed his own private concert. Kurt felt a flash of pink creep up his cheeks. He batted his eyes and shook himself out of his state of surprise when he realized he was flooding one of the rose bushes. He turned the water flow off on the nozzle. "You're early!" He called out.

"I didn't want to disrupt you!" Blaine called back, knowing that what Kurt really meant was 'Why didn't you tell me you were standing there before I made a fool of myself?' He stood up to make his way over to Kurt, but Kurt stopped him.

"I'd stay there!" Kurt felt the ground squishing beneath his galoshes. "It's a little muddy. You'd ruin those Aldo shoes of yours." He began making his way over to Blaine, tugging the hose with him.

Blaine chuckled. "How'd you know they were Aldo? You're too far away." The closer Kurt got, the more of Kurt's outfit Blaine was able to see. He was holding back a laugh when he saw that Kurt somehow made a knee-length raincoat and thigh-high rain boots look fabulous. The jacket was clear with a black lining and his boots were black to match. He wondered why Kurt would buy such a thing because Blaine guessed that the jacket was one of those things that most certainly did not look good on a hanger.

He was broken from his inner musings when Kurt finally made his way to him. Kurt stopped in front of Blaine with a playful expression. He would have hugged him, but Kurt didn't want to get Blaine wet. He did look handsome in his baby blue v-neck t-shirt and dark blue jeans. "Do you think that I don't know what's in your closet, Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine cheshired. "My mistake," he mused as he leaned forward and smiled into kissing Kurt on the cheek. "Do you need some help?" he asked. "Or are you done serenading the flowers?"

"Very funny," Kurt said as another blush made it's way up his cheeks. "And no I don't need help. I'm about done." He turned and dragged the hose back to the house and shut the water off before coiling the hose on a stand. Blaine watched from the doorway. When he was done, Kurt took his jacket off in front of Blaine and hung it on a hook outside by the door and stepped out of his boots, placing one foot at a time inside the house once it had been removed from the boot.

"Not that the garden outfit isn't chic, but I like this look better." Kurt was dressed particularly feminine today, wearing a black flowy top that was cut at an angle from his left hip down to about midway on is right thigh. He paired it with red madras skinny jeans.

"I had to get something to keep me from ruining my clothes. Mud and fertilizer are not fun things to wash out of fabric."

Blaine stepped forward and closed the gap between them and embraced his boyfriend close. "Mmm," he cooed. "Best part of the day, so far." He sighed, feeling like he was finally relaxing for the first time today.

"Dinner won't be ready for another hour. What do you want to do?" Kurt asked.

"Rachel said something about playing a board game. Want to do something with her and Finn?"

"Sure, why not?" Kurt had a flash thought of how little the two of them interact with other people when they're together and thought that Blaine's idea to spend time with Rachel and Finn was a good one. _I'll have him all to myself later tonight,_ he thought.

The four argued over which game to play for about ten minutes before settling on Apples to Apples instead of a board game. They nixed the idea to play something that would take forever to finish like Monopoly or Risk, and Finn didn't want to play any of the trivial pursuit games they had because he claimed that it wasn't fair that he wouldn't know any of the answers. Rachel was wearing a skirt so Twister was out. Blaine hated games like Mousetrap because he thought they were for little kids. Rachel didn't want to play Clue, and Kurt didn't want to play Sorry. They had too many games that involved two people and the only thing left to choose from were card games.

By the time dinner came, the object of the game hadn't been to put down the most accurate card, but the funniest and Kurt was gloating because he was winning by a landslide and Rachel was the clear loser with a pile of zero cards.

"That's not fair, Kurt just got better cards," Rachel complained.

"You're just a sore loser because you over thought **every** round," Kurt defended.

"I'm still biased that when the topic is Blue, 'sky' should win over 'balls.'"

All three boys burst out laughing immaturely just as hard as they had the first time the card was reveled. "Of course, you're biased," Kurt giggled.

"I don't understand what's so funny."

Finn was crying because he was laughing so hard. "Finn, she belongs to you, so you can explain it to her," Blaine said in between gasps of air.

"What do you mean?" Rachel continued, her voice raising in volume. She was getting frustrated. "What's so funny about blue balls?"

Finn was doubled over and coughing out air. His stomach muscles were now burning from laughing. Burt walked in, wondering why everyone was being so loud. "Go ahead, Rachel, keep shouting 'blue balls' and see what happens in a house full of men."

Kurt and Blaine looked up to see Burt's stunned face. "Okay, that's the last time I check on your four," Burt said before reminding them that dinner was on the table.

Rachel looked annoyed at a joke that she didn't understand and the three boys rolled out more laughter at Burt's reaction.

Dinner resumed it's normalcy with chatter, Blaine and Kurt holding hands beneath the table while they ate, and Blaine resting his arm on the back of Kurt's chair while Kurt moved himself closer and played with the curls on the back of Blaine's head during the time between dinner and desert. Blaine kept giving Kurt sentimental smiles at the knowledge that at last, things had returned to their blissfully normal self.

Bowling turned out to be a lot of fun. Most of the Warblers showed up. The ones who didn't either had family that they had to be with or school work to catch up on since Saturday would be devoted to the benefit concert.

There were nearly thirty teens from the New Direction and the Warblers mulling around the bowling alley. They had rented out three lanes and three pool tables. Puck was more interested in taking bets on how many people he could beat at a game of mortal combat in the arcade and Finn, Rachel, Tina, and Mike, were battling each other in air-hockey. A lot of other people were singing karaoke between bowling sets.

Kurt held Blaine's hand, but paid particular attention to Zach. Blaine found that they had more in common than he originally thought. Not that he spent too much time before now wondering if they did have anything in common, but it turned out that they had the same taste in music and sports teams and had the same opinions about every other team. Kurt just smiled and zoned out, pretending that he was following along while he was actually thinking about what to sing for karaoke. He randomly started laughing when he saw a bowling ball Brittany holding accidentally slip out of her grasp, when she swung her arm back, and hit Santana in the stomach.

After what Kurt thought to be a long enough time, he suggested going to go get sodas and he was annoyed when he was he was dismissed with a gesture from Zach and a quick kiss on the cheek from Blaine before asking for a diet coke. Instead of actually going to get the drinks he went over to the guys who were doing karaoke and decided that it was probably best that Zach and Blaine were getting along anyway.

After ten minutes Kurt felt a pair of arms wrap around him and lips placed gently below his ear. "You didn't come back," Blaine whispered.

"I was gone ten minutes."

"That's ten minutes I have to spend away from you." Blaine gave Kurt another kiss on the cheek and pulled a chair up next to him. "What are you thinking about singing?"

"Too many choices. I'm not sure yet."

"Blaine, you're up," Nick said shoving the karaoke book in his direction. Nick had an arm around Quinn who was giggling and whispering something in his ear. Whatever she said made Nick smile like an idiot.

Blaine opened up the book to a random page, spotted a song, and closed the book. "Got it," he said.

"That was quick," Quinn said.

"Just lucky. I opened up to the right page." He stood up and walked himself over to the karaoke machine and punched in the code for his song. _Someday by Rob Thomas_ lit up the screen before the music started. "I saw this and immediately thought of how perfect it was. Kurt, you and I went through a really hard time and the thing that got me through it was the thought that someday you and I might be able to figure everything out and find a way to make it better." He paused and licked his lips, squaring his eyes on Kurt and ignoring the rest of the people in the room. Blaine fiddled with the microphone before settling it again against his lips. "I'm just really glad the someday came sooner than later."

**You can go**

**You can start all over again**

**You can try to find a way to make another day go by**

**You can hide**

**Hold all your feelings inside**

**You can try to carry on when all you wanna do is cry**

Kurt remembered the song being a hit on the radio years ago and it reminded him of how he used to feel before he met Blaine. Blaine who made everything better. Blaine, who made days at McKinley bearable.

**Maybe someday**

**We'll figure all this out**

**Try to put an end to all our doubt**

**Try to find a way to make things better now**

**And maybe someday**

**We'll live our lives out loud**

**We'll be better off somehow**

**Someday**

**Now wait**

**Try to find another mistake**

**If you throw it all away**

**Then maybe you can change your mind**

Now Kurt thought of the past couple months where it was one thing after another of things going wrong in their relationship. Through everything, he remembered saying and thinking that they were done permanently, but never truly giving up on thinking that he'd ever change his mind on what they could be together.

**You can run**

**And when everything is over and done**

**You can shine a little light on everything around you**

**Man it's good to be someone**

**Maybe someday**

**We'll figure all this out**

**Try to put an end to all our doubt**

**Try to find a way to make things better now**

**And maybe someday**

**We'll live our lives out loud**

**We'll be better off somehow**

**Someday**

**I don't wanna wait**

**I just wanna know**

**I just wanna hear you tell me so**

**Give it to me straight**

**But tell it to me slow**

_I love you._ Kurt thought.

'**Cause maybe someday**

**We'll figure all this out**

**We'll put an end to all our doubt**

**Try to find a way to just feel better now**

**And maybe someday**

**We'll live our lives out loud**

**We'll be better off somehow**

**Someday**

**Sometimes we don't really notice**

**Just how good it can get**

**So maybe we should start all over**

**Start all over again**

**Sometimes we don't really notice**

**Just how good it can get**

**So maybe we should start all over**

**Start all over again**

The song ended and Blaine put the microphone back in it's cradle. Everyone clapped and Kurt smiled. There was a look in his eyes that made Blaine happy. There was joy in them. Kurt stood up from his chair, his eyes still locked onto Blaine's, and headed for the bathroom. Blaine followed, knowing he was expected to.

"Why did you come in here?" Blaine asked once the door was shut.

"Because there are small town, close minded idiots out there." He stepped closer. "And I wanted to do this." Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pressed his lips to Blaine's. He rested his forehead against the olive skinned boy's and smiled. "I'm glad that someday came sooner than later for us too. I love you."

"I love you." Blaine careened his neck and kissed Kurt deeply.

It was nearing one in the morning when Kurt and Blaine were lying on their stomachs in Kurt's bed. Blaine wore the same tired expression that he always wore after orgasming. They stared at one another, completely blissed out. Blaine turned himself over onto his back and encouraged Kurt to cuddle closer.

"What's that look for?" Kurt asked as he gazed and took in all of Blaine's features.

Blaine turned his head towards Kurt and thought about how to say what he was actually thinking. He twisted his body and perched his head up on his bent arm to face Kurt. He touched Kurt's arm ever so gently and began tracing a random pattern in his skin. "I keep thinking- there's this thought that keeps popping up in my head."

"What is it?" Kurt asked, sounding a little concerned.

"No! It's nothing bad!" Blaine comforted. "I just don't know how to put into words what I was thinking. I'm-" He made another face like he was thinking hard. "I'm happy. We're happy. This- this distance thing that we constantly battled with. We had a really hard few months. We went through pretty much everything a couple could have gone through and, yet, here we are. Still together. Still strong. Still happy. I feel- I feel like we've won. If distance was the challenge, we beat it. After everything that the distance did to us, I can't help but see it as something different. The distance didn't try to destroy us; it made us grow stronger and fonder. I see it now. No matter if we have one more year of high school and distance to look forward to, or going to different colleges, or anything. We're golden."

Kurt stayed silent. He didn't know how to answer that. "I love you so much," was all he could think to say. He propped himself up and rolled Blaine onto his back, kissing him gently, but with purpose. He released Blaine's lips, making Blaine whimper, missing him already. Kurt placed open mouthed kisses down Blaine's neck, down his chest and abs, and finally stopping at his hips. Kurt looked up at Blaine who's face held an innocent expression. Kurt had conflicting emotions. He wanted to stop what he was doing and let Blaine keep the innocence he showed, but then there was another part of him that wanted to steal that innocence away. Blaine held all of Kurt's innocence after all. His weakness one out. Kurt slid a finger into his mouth and slicked it thoroughly.

He place the finger at Blaine's entrance and looked up at Blaine with a small, loving smile. The olive skinned boy still looked down at Kurt innocently, but his eyes were screaming for more. Kurt was happy to oblige. He plunged his finger into Blaine and took Blaine's sizable dick into his mouth simultaneously. Kurt flicked his eyes up at Blaine, who now was dropping his head back and moaning inwardly. If Kurt could smile, he would, but instead he pushed and pulled his head to and fro, pumping his finger in unison and making sure he was hitting Blaine's pleasure center. He varied his speed and technique to get the optimum pleasure and moans from Blaine. He plummeted his head down again and again, plunging his finger deeper and deeper, encouraged by Blaine's moans.

"Uhng!" Blaine gave one final moan, trying to keep his volume down. Without warning Kurt, he shot his orgasm down his lover's throat, panting his breaths out.

Kurt swallowed every last drop and brought himself up to Blaine's mouth. He captured his lips with his own and kissed him sensually before both boys fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>I'm too tired to really write any sort of author's note, so I'm just going to say that the end is near and to please review!<p>

Also, my tumblr url is grace-ryan.


	85. Chapter 85

Sorry for my abrupt ending in the last chapter. I intended for their sexy time to be more illustrated, but I was beyond dead tired and really needed to go to bed, but I thought that since I hadn't updated since Thursday, I owed all of my lovely readers something to read.

Here's how I have decided to apologize…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 85<strong>

Kurt had woken up early and wasn't able to fall back asleep. He slipped out of bed, trying not to wake Blaine up. He grabbed the boxers he was wearing the night before and put them on. He then tip-toed out of his room and down the hall to the bathroom. Thankfully no one was in there and he was able to take a shower. When he was done, he had deposited his dirty boxers in the laundry basket and wrapped in oversized towel around his waist. He ran into his father in the hallway.

"Hey, where are you going?" Burt asked.

Kurt shifted his eyes back and forth and looked back at his father curiously. "I'm wet and in a towel, Dad. I'm going for a walk."

"I meant that you can't go in your room, only in a towel."

"Dad, I am more covered up now than I am if I'm asleep in bed with him in my boxers."

"I don't want you standing naked in your bedroom, getting dressed in front of your boyfriend."

"What if I promised not to get dressed?" Kurt smiled, trying not to laugh.

"Kurt, this isn't funny. I'm serious."

"Well, what am I supposed to do? I have to go in there to get clothes and Blaine is sleeping. I'm not going to wake him up and ask him to leave the room just so I can get dressed. So, either I walk around the house naked, in a towel, which I'm sure Finn wouldn't appreciate, or I go in and get some clothes." Kurt stared at Burt, who was speechless. "Why do you think everything's about sex? I didn't go take a shower just so I could go walk into my bedroom naked. If that were the case I would have just stayed in bed."

"I'm sorry," Burt said, embarrassed.

"I don't understand. You give me a box of condoms and tell me you don't want to know about it, but you stay on top of me as if that's all I'm going to do. If you want me to give you back the condoms to give you piece of mind, I will." Kurt was hoping that his father didn't want the box back for multiple reasons, but at the moment it was because he would have had to return the condoms in an open box and his father would know that they were being used.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"You have to trust me. It's also kind of creepy how much time you spend thinking about my supposed sex life. If I had as much sex as you act like I do, I wouldn't be walking."

"Can we stop talking and you can go get dressed now, because I've said 'I'm sorry' twice already."

Without another word, Kurt went back to his room and tiptoed around the room so he wouldn't wake up his sleeping boyfriend. He ditched the towel after drying himself off and put on a silk robe that only fell just below is ass.

_I need a brunch outfit that can also be worn out to dinner,_ Kurt thought as he pawed through his wardrobe. He wanted to wear white pants, but didn't trust himself to be calm enough to be able to not spill something. _Black would cover up a spill, but black isn't a brunch color._ He decided on pastels for a shirt, but then nixed the idea of wearing pink or lavender because he remembered what Blaine's father said about him all those months ago. He didn't feel like wearing powder blue today and yellow wasn't a color that went with his skin tone well enough to be the dominant color. "Green?" he asked silently aloud to himself. Kurt sighed just before he felt Blaine's warm body up against his back side and arms wrap around his middle.

Blaine reached his hand forward into the clothes and lightly touched a shirt. "I like this one," he whispered.

Kurt looked at the green checkered button up. "You want me to look like a boy."

Blaine peeled himself off of Kurt and moved to his side. He touched another shirt. This one, a soft, cotton v-neck t shirt, was gray in color. "This one? I like the way it looks on your skin."

"Gray isn't brunch."

"Please?" Blaine asked. "For me? I like this one on you."

Kurt sighed in defeat and reached up to grab the hanger. Blaine reached up at the same time and covered Kurt's hand. Kurt caught Blaine's eye and saw a romanticism in them. Blaine stepped towards Kurt and angled his head as he pressed his lips to Kurt's.

Kurt immediately dropped his hand off the hanger and brought it to cup Blaine's neck. His other arm laced itself around Blaine's lower back and it dawned on him that Blaine was still naked from the night before. He moaned into Blaine's mouth as Blaine's tongue caressed his.

Blaine gently entwined his fingers in the silk belt and untied the single knot Kurt had made earlier. The fragile fabric slid open easily and Blaine slid it over Kurt's shoulders, guiding his arms down at the same time. The robe floated to the floor instantly. He ran his fingertips, so gentle like air, across Kurt's skin, leaving goose bumps in their wake. He moved his lips to Kurt's neck and kissed him softly, knowing better than to mark him before a performance.

Kurt's breath hitched, knowing that his house was full of his family members and after just having told his father off, it'd be best if he stayed as quiet as possible. He arched his fingers against the skin on Blaine's back and dragged them downward until he was able to cup his hands onto Blaine's perfect ass and grasp it tightly. He brought Blaine's groin to him and moaned with Blaine at the friction they felt when their erections pressed together.

Blaine released Kurt and looked at him lovingly and hungrily while he lace his fingers with his beloved's and lead him over to the bed. He guided Kurt down to the plush blankets and positioned himself between Kurt's legs.

Kurt wrapped his ankles around Blaine and couldn't help the random bucking motions his hips made when Blaine's lips touched the sensitive skin below his jaw. Kurt's bottle of lube was still sitting out of the nightstand and Blaine felt around for it without looking so he didn't have to stop kissing Kurt. When he found it, he wasted no time slicking his fingers up and pushing his index finger into Kurt without warning. Hearing Kurt's gasp was intoxicating.

"Uhng," Kurt moaned. He reached his arm down and around and was just able to reach Blaine's heat and he began titillating Blaine's anus by massaging the skin with his middle finger. This caused Blaine to start grinding his hips into Kurt's skin.

Blaine added another finger and pushed his fingers in and out in concordance with his grinding hips and curled them slightly, feeling his intended goal. Kurt shuddered under Blaine's touch.

"M-more," Kurt whispered. Blaine went to insert a third finger, but Kurt stopped him. "You. I want," he panted, "you."

Blaine grabbed a condom that was also left out on the table and quickly slipped it on. He craned himself back down to lye on top of Kurt. With the hand that wasn't coated in the slick liquid, he brushed his fingers through Kurt's wet hair. "You're so beautiful," he cooed.

"I love you," Kurt breathed.

Blaine touched his lips lightly to Kurt's lips and impaled him deeply. "I love you." Blaine's thrusts were slow at first and then gradually grew in pace. He brought himself to kneel and held on to Kurt's hips, digging his thumbs into the tender skin. "Uhm. Ah," he moaned quietly, pulling and pushing against Kurt rapidly.

Kurt was biting down on his lip to keep himself from screaming in ecstasy. His hands were in a death grip on the bedding. "Uhh-ahh," he moaned. "Mmnn."

Blaine changed his position only slightly. In his right hand, he gripped Kurt's cock and began pumping it in unison with his thrusts. His left hand was pressed down on Kurt's chest. They moaned again and again, doing their best to keep quiet. Blaine's thrusts slowed in an attempt to fuck Kurt gently and subside his climactic feeling. He wanted this feeling to last.

It wasn't good enough for Kurt. Kurt suddenly felt his stomach muscles tightening and Blaine slowing his pace lessened the feeling. He pushed Blaine sideways and they rolled together so that Kurt was now on top. He leaned forward and braced Blaine's shoulders as he plunged himself down over and over. Blaine gasped Kurt's cock again and tugged at it vigorously. It was all he could do to keep from moaning so loud his vocal chords would burst.

"Ahh. Ah-fuck," Blaine cursed before he exploded his orgasm while inside Kurt.

Kurt wasn't far behind him and his climax shot out of him onto Blaine's chest and stomach. They both stayed in the same position, panting and trying to catch their breath, while coming down from their high.

An hour later both of them sat at a table covered in white linen, surrounded by Kurt's family, Rachel, and Rachel's two dad's. Blaine and Kurt kept looking at each other with silly grins while they forked fruit and eggs into their mouths.

"Are you all excited for today?" Carol asked.

"Yeah. Just wait till you see it, Mom," Finn mused. "This is probably one of the coolest concerts we've done."

"Our set list is amazing and the amount of talent is incredible," Rachel added.

"No more than our little girl and the boys at this table," One of Rachel's dad's encouraged. Rachel seemed unphased because she was used to her parents showering her with compliments.

Kurt had met Rachel's parents before, but felt that it was important for his dad to see her dads and how they interact and function as a couple. It might give him an idea of how his life could be in the future with a husband (or civil partner, depending on where his career took him) of his own.

"I like your shirt," Blaine said, leaning in close.

Kurt looked down at his outfit. He was wearing the gray shirt that Blaine picked out and a pair of black skinny jeans. He also wore the bracelet that Blaine had given him. "It's not an outfit for brunch, but I like it too." He smiled.

* * *

><p>I hadn't planned on it ending here. If I had more time tonight, I would have written the beginning part of the concert, but I guess tomorrow's update will be a great deal of the concert. Not that you are complaining about my chapter, of course : ) Except that it might be too short, seeing as how it isn't nearly as long as some of my others.<p>

But! Please review!


	86. Chapter 86

For those of you who haven't seen it yet, please read the post I had last night on my tumblr. URL: grace-ryan. I greatly appreciate the person who was honest with me about feeling like it was obvious that I was in a rut when it came to this story and DMTHGF was beginning to overstay it's welcome because of it's length. I know that it came from a place of caring and wasn't you trying to be hurtful. Also, thank you Cass for saying that it hasn't. : )

That being said… here comes the concert…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 86<strong>

Kurt was helping Finn fix his tie and hanging around the New Directions five minutes before places were going to be called for the Benefit Concert to begin. Kurt wasn't nervous. Performances were like drugs to him. He got an immense high from them and they were a bit addictive.

Places were called and they gathered together for a quick show circle. Kurt could see Blaine across from him and Blaine winked, making Kurt smile gleefully.

When everyone had cleared from the lobby and the seats were filled, Kurt gave Blaine a quick kiss. "Break a leg!" he wished him, knowing that to say "good luck" was bad luck." Blaine wished him the same and hugged him tightly. They'd be in different places in the auditorium, so he wanted to make sure Kurt got Blaine's "break a leg" hug that they always gave each other before every performance. They'd done this since Kurt started performing with the Warblers.

The lights in the auditorium went down and everyone took their places.

A single spot light came up and shown on Blaine, who was standing in the middle of the stage. He appeared to be alone. He looked out into the crowd and saw no one because the lights were too bright on his face. He liked it that way. He'd rather look out at the end when the lighting changed and see the faces of his friends, family, wealthy benefactors that kept the warblers a float, and teachers that crowded the sold out show. He took one last breath and opened his mouth to sing. He was confident in the pitch, knowing that he needed no music.

**Do you know what's worth fighting for?**

**When it's not worth dying for?**

**Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating?**

Another spot light turned on to his left and Trent was illuminated with the light as he sang his solo.

**Does the pain weigh out the pride?**

**And you look for a place to hide?**

One more spot light came up and James was lit up brightly to Blaine's right to sing his solo.

**Did someone break your heart inside, you're in ruins**

There was a pause and then the rest of the lights came up and the spot lights went away, showing all the Warblers in their glory behind their soloists. Their voices sounded their magnificent percussions and harmony to start the chorus. All the boys started bouncing in place to the beat of the song.

**One, 21 Guns**

**Lay down your arms**

**Give up the fight**

**One, 21 Guns**

**Throw up your arms into the sky**

**You and I ...**

Almost as if they came from behind no where, the Warblers parted and Mercedes, Rachel, and Quinn walked down the center and ended up walking next to one of the Warbler soloists each in the front of the stage. The Warblers continued softly in the background for the harmony and vocal percussion.

Rachel: **When you're at the end of the road**

**And you lost all sense of control**

**And your thoughts have taken their toll**

Quinn: **When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul**

**Your faith walks on broken glass and the hangover doesn't pass**

Mercedes: **Nothing's ever built to last, you're in ruins**

The spotlights turned and suddenly the added sound of the rest of the New Directions were bursting from their voices come from the aisles of the audience. They were dressed in Black pants, the boys with back shirt and gold ties, and the girls with gold tops and Black midsection belts.

Blaine took a quick look and saw the excited faces of the people in the audience.

The New Direction members started singing the chorus while they made their way to the stage and joined the Warblers.

**One, 21 Guns**

**Lay down your arms**

**Give up the fight**

**One, 21 Guns**

**Throw up your arms into the sky**

**You and I ...**

This pattern followed with the girls from Crawford Country Day walking out from the wings on different sides of the stage with their three soloists joining the three groups in front, one walking and singing over to a Warbler and New Direction member to complete three groups of three singers.

**Did you try to live on your own?**

**When you burned down the house and home?**

**Did you stand too close to the fire?**

**Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone**

**When it's time to live and let die**

**And you can't get another try**

**Something inside this heart has died, you're in ruins**

**One, 21 Guns**

**Lay down your arms**

**Give up the fight**

**One, 21 Guns**

**Throw up your arms into the sky**

Then as if all three choirs had become one, they started moving to a choreography and singing all as one.

**One, 21 Guns**

**Lay down your arms**

**Give up the fight**

**One, 21 Guns**

**Throw up your arms into the sky**

**You and I**

The song ended and there was an immediate standing ovation from the people in the audience. Wes was handed a microphone from an audio/visual kid in the pit.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming and continuing your support for the arts in our schools. As you know, we gentlemen in the dapper blue suits are the Warblers." Clapping came from the audience. "You may notice that there are quite a few new faces on the stage this year and that's because we were so grateful and thankful for everything all of you do," he pointed in the audience, "that we wanted to give you an extra special show tonight. So, if you'll be so kind to put your hands together in welcoming the singers from our sister school Crawford Country Day." Wes pointed out the girls in shiny electric blue dresses to the right side of the stage. The audience clapped, "And lastly, if you'll help me give a very warm welcome to our competitors who beat us out at Regional's this year, who went on to rank third in the nation, our new found friends, The New Directions!" Wes pointed to the left side of the stage and not only the audience clapped, but everyone on stage as well. The New Directions nodded in thanks and Wes continued. "Again, thank you all so much for coming. It means the world to all of us that you support the arts and we promise to have a great show planned for you." He turned the mic off and handed it back to the AV kid. The lights went out and when they came back up, the Warblers were standing in their normal semi circle alone.

The concert continued smoothly. The audience ate up every wink and gesture that came from the crooning Warblers, especially Blaine, and it was easy to tell that his family was in the audience because Jared and his father were whistling very loudly whenever he sang a song with a solo, which was pretty much all of them.

The New Directions were up for their first set and sang a ballad to counter the effects of the awesomeness that would their Born This Way. The chose a song they sang last year: Keep Holding On. The choreography was easy and the vocals were flawless.

The song ended, the lights went down and the New Directions bolted off stage. Members from the other choirs were waiting in the wings to help them switch their shirts for Born This Way. The girls made it easy by just slipping their worded shirt over the gold tops they were already wearing. The guys were franticly unbuttoning their shirts while someone else was ripping off their ties. For convenience purposes, their cuffs were rolled up instead of buttoned.

Blaine was waiting in the wings with Kurt's "Likes Boys" shirt slung over his shoulder. Kurt had already begun to untuck his shirt when he ran up to Blaine and they worked out a system that had Kurt working his way from the bottom up while Blaine worked his way from the top of the shirt down. In seconds, Kurt's shirt was off and the other shirt was over his head. He shoved his hands into the armholes of the checkered jacket that went over it and buttoned it. Before rushing back on stage, Blaine grabbed him and kissed him hard on the lips. "I love you. I'm proud of you." Blaine clearly was still in awe of Kurt's bravery with his "Likes Boys" shirt.

Kurt gave him a quick kiss back. "Love you too!" he exclaimed and ran back onstage. He was waiting a few more seconds for a cue from Finn that everyone else was ready to go and Kurt gave his own signal to the AV kid to work his magic with the lights and sound board.

The lights came up and Kurt was standing there alone on stage, wearing his confident face and feeling charged from the energy in the room. Surely, none of them would see coming what the New Directions had in store for them next. He flicked his eyes up and saw that Rachel's dads were sitting on one side of his family and Blaine's family was sitting on the other side. _One big happy family,_ he thought. He took one last breath.

**It doesn't matter if you love him**

**Or capital H-I-M**

The song ended and the lights went out for intermission. If they really looked they could see that the audience standing on their feet, moved for a standing ovation. All the New Directions could hear was cheers and whistles. He was proud. He went off stage, out of breath and was once again greeted by Blaine's open arms.

"I am so proud of you!" he said again.

"I'm sure we'll find out if everyone else in the audience is too," Kurt mused, but unphased by any negativity.

"Shush! I mean it! I love you so much!" Blaine felt his pocket vibrating. He had a text message. He looked at it. It was from his Dad. **D- Meet me in the hallway. Bring Kurt.** Blaine looked up at Kurt.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"Come with me." He took his hand and started tugging him to the exit doors.

"Why?- What?"

"Just come on." Blaine opened the doors and looked around at the sea of faces in the hallway. Parents were gushing to their children, choir members were relaxing on the benches. Then Blaine heard his name being called. He turned his head and saw his father making his way through the ocean of people.

Kurt saw Mr. Anderson too and his face froze. "N-No. I'll see him at dinner." Kurt began trying to rip his hand from Blaine's, but Blaine had a vice grip on it. "Now is not the time to meet your father, Blaine. Not when I'm wearing a "Likes Boys" shirt and holding his son's hand."

"Be brave."

"Don't feed me that courage crap. I have tons of courage. Meeting your father just isn't one of them." He was still trying to tare his hand out of Blaine's when Mr. Anderson finally made it over to the two boys.

"Well!" he started.

"Hi, Dad. I'm glad you could make it."

"I gotta say Blaine, this is an incredible show. You Warblers are nothing like they were when I went here." He turned his eyes to Kurt who was now trying to wiggle his hand out. "Hi, I'm Henry." He offered his hand out.

Kurt saw it and froze momentarily. He placed his hand in Henry's and did his best to shake Blaine's father's hand as manly as possible. "Hi."

"You must be Kurt. I've heard a lot about you."

Kurt still hadn't found words so Blaine spoke for him. "All good I promise."

"Blaine would you mind giving Kurt and I a minute?"

"Sure, Dad." Blaine looked at Kurt and gave him a reassuring confident look, but when he went to go, Kurt was now the one with a vice grip. "I'll just be right over there with Wes and David." He was stronger and was able to get his hand out of Kurt's.

Kurt gulped once he was all alone with Henry Anderson. "You don't have to be nervous, Son."

_He called me Son._

"I just wanted to talk to you before dinner. I know we only have a few minutes before intermission was over, but I was hoping to get just the basics out."

"O-okay," Kurt managed to get out.

"First, I know that you probably didn't get the best first impression of me. I want you to know that I'm not like that anymore. I support Blaine 100% and I want him to be happy. It's clear to see that **you're** what makes him happy."

"I try."

"You succeed. Listen, I may not be the most accepting person, like your dad is, but if you'll allow me my faults, I'd really like to get to know you. I have a lot to learn about what it means to be a gay person, but my son is a pretty great person and he says that you are what makes him great."

Kurt blushed. He was calming a little. He was getting compliments from a stranger. "I'm afraid it's the other way around, Sir. Blaine is what made me a better person."

"Call me Henry. He told me that you'd be wearing that shirt today and while my first impression was that it was the wrong statement to make, he gushed about how proud he was of you and how brave you were for wearing it because it was your way of taking the things that people use against you to make it something you love about yourself. Then I began to understand. Then I looked down the aisle and saw your father's face and then Rachel's father's faces. They all were crying. Now I understand."

"I wasn't always like this. Blaine gave me every ounce of courage and confidence I have now." He wasn't going to go into a long diatribe about how much he loves Blaine and how Blaine was his savior in every way.

"Yes, well…" Henry paused. "Look, I just want you to know that I'm really looking forward to Blaine bringing you around the house and getting to know you more. You're father is a great man and I'm really grateful I met him. If he's as good a father as he is a man, then I'm sure you'll be able to teach me a lot and I'm thankful for Blaine to have someone in his life like that. That is to say that I'm glad he loves someone like you."

Kurt smiled. He could feel his heart beating out of his chest. "Thank you."

Henry clapped him on the shoulder. "The show is incredible so far," he said, changing the subject. "See you at dinner." He turned and started making his way back through the ocean of people and Blaine re-joined Kurt.

"That went well?" Blaine asked.

Kurt turned abruptly and threw himself into Blaine's arms. He was still nervous somehow and yet, he was relieved. He had be given Blaine's father's seal of approval and blessing. That made him feel good.

From down the hall, Henry turned around and saw his son embracing Kurt tightly. He smiled and turned back.

The second half of the show started, which opened up with the Warblers singing Animal. While the Crawford Country Day girls sang Kurt and Blaine were leaning on the wall in the wings and watching.

"You have a featured solo, right?" Kurt asked.

"Yep," Blaine answered with a smile.

"How come you never did it in rehearsal?"

Blaine had a thinking kind of look on his face, like he was trying to hold information back. "Mmm, beee-caussssse it's a secret." He dragged out the word because he didn't know what else to say. "The Warblers have seen it and approve."

"Is it for me?" Kurt asked with a curious expression.

"Do you have to ask?"

"What is it?"

"Can't tell you."

"Can you at least tell me who the original singer is?"

"Mmm…" Blaine scrunched his face up. "Darren Hayes."

"Who?" Kurt asked.

"I'm actually surprised that you don't know who that is. He's the lead singer in Savage Garden. He's been a solo artist since the band broke up."

"Oh!" Kurt exclaimed, now knowing who he was.

The Crawford Country Day girls were now exiting the stage. "You'll be watching?" Blaine was up next. He had changed out of his uniform and into a simple outfit with black skinny jeans, a white Henley shirt that had three buttons up top, and a black vest. Kurt thought he looked very sexy in a slight feminine undertone way. The Henley butched it up. He stared at him intently through the wings. Blaine sat at the grand piano that was wheeled onto one side of the stage and when he sat down Kurt could see that Blaine was able to look up and look at Kurt directly.

_Hmm,_ Kurt thought. _Planned ahead, much?_ The piano was also angled perfectly so that the audience could see him.

"Hi! I'm Blaine Anderson and I'm a junior here at Dalton. Before I start, I want to tell you a quick story. Near the middle of the first semester, I met an amazing person who forever has changed my life. To put it simply, I fell in love with this person and while they kept telling me how I influenced their life when in reality they made my life so much more worthwhile and I tell 'em this all the time, but if he'll let me to say it one more time… this song is called So Beautiful."

Blaine looked up, his cheeks holding a slight pinkish color and winked in Kurt's direction.

**Whether I'm right or wrong**

**There's no phrase that hits**

**Like an ocean needs the sand**

**Or a dirty old shoe that fits**

**And if all the world was perfect **

**I would only ever want to see your scars**

**You know they can have their universe**

**We'll be in the dirt designing stars**

**And darlin' you know**

**You make me feel so beautiful**

**Nowhere else in the world I wanna be**

**You make me feel so beautiful**

**Whether I'm up or down **

**There's no crowd to please**

**I'm like a faith without a clause to believe in it**

**And if all the world was smiling**

**I would only ever want to see your frown**

**You know they can sail away in sunsets**

**We'll be right here stranded on the ground**

**Just happy to be found**

**You make me feel so beautiful**

**Nowhere else in the world I wanna be**

**You make me feel so beautiful**

**I have lost my illusions**

**I have drowned in your words**

**I have left my confusion to a cynical world**

**I am throwing myself at things I don't understand**

**Discovered enlightenment holding your hand**

He stopped playing and when there was complete silence he looked up at Kurt, completely full of love.

**You are..**

**So Beautiful**

Full of energy and meaning every word of the song, Blaine stood up and started playing the piano vigorously, still looking at Kurt offstage.

**Yeah darlin' you know!**

**That you make me feel so beautiful **

**Nowhere else in the world i wanna be**

**Yeah you made me feel so beautiful**

**Yeah darlin' you know!**

**That you make me feel so beautiful **

**You are beautiful. You are beautiful**

Blaine sat back down.

**You are, You are**

**You are so beautiful**

**Yeah darlin' you know!**

**You are beautiful, You are**

**You are**

**So beautiful**

He stopped playing and the crowd started clapping, Hummel/Anderson fan club cheering much louder than everyone else. He smiled and bowed and skipped off stage in a comical fashion. Kurt was in tears.

Blaine walked right up to Kurt backstage, held his tear streaked face and kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you."

"You liked it?"

"I loved it."

"Why do you sound so sad?"

"I'm not. Really I'm not. I'm just…" He breathed deep. "Floored. I love you so much." He hugged him tightly.

"I love you too. I have to go change my clothes during the next two features."

"But you're not on again until the finale."

"I know, but your singing again and I want to watch."

Blaine left to change and Kurt wiped his face. Tina moved to stand next to him. "Everything okay?" she asked.

"I-I'm just continuously amazed at how happy we are. We're- what's that thing he said last night? Golden."

Tina smiled and nudged Kurt. "Yeah. I think you are too."

When the concert was over, Kurt and Blaine changed back into their regular clothes and told their parents that they'd meet them in the parking lot. Oddly enough, they beat them to the parking lot.

Blaine figured that they were in the lobby talking. They look a seat on a stone bench and set to wait.

"The concert was fun. We should do it together again next year."

"That's if you beat us again."

"If? Honey, we're ranked third in the nation… You'd be lucky to tie us for regional's again." They laughed together and Blaine reached over to hold Kurt's hand.

"Are you mad that I said 'they' and not 'him' in my speech?" Blaine asked suddenly.

"No!" Kurt exclaimed. "Not at all. You sang a love song to someone you loved and you weren't going to wheel out the soap box to do it. You slipped once and said he, I think. I barely even noticed. I love the song for what it was. You did awesome… I cried."

"Good. I wasn't sure cause you wore you're Likes Boys shirt and all."

"This isn't a competition of who's more out, Blaine."

"I know, but-"

"I know. You're proud of me. Don't forget, I'm proud of you too." Kurt smiled.

A few seconds past and Blaine looked at the skyline. "Do you think we'll always be this happy?"

"I'm sure we'll fight at some point. I may punch you again, you never know." Blaine chuckled. "But I think that if we both keep in mind that we love one another, we can make anything work."

"Even if you're flying around the world as a famous fashion designer?"

"Even then. Skype is a wonderful think, you know."

"You have all the answers, don't you?"

"Yes." They giggled some more and Blaine leaned over to give Kurt a kiss on the cheek.

"Get a room!" Finn yelled jokingly.

Their families approached them and they stood, Kurt's face blushing Blaine's favorite shade of pink. "At least you weren't trying to eat my son for dinner," Burt joked as he pulled Blaine in for a hug. "You did a great job, Kid."

"Thanks, Burt."

"You did okay too, Kurt."

Kurt laughed. "Okay? Just okay? Please! I was fabulous!"

"I know." Burt hugged his youngest son, giving him a peck on the top of his head. "You were very moving."

"Thanks, Dad."

They families exchanged compliments and introductions to the rest of Blaine's family. "Shall we?" Henry said after a few minutes. "We'll be early, but I made reservations. Italian food okay?"

They started walking toward the cars and Blaine looked up to the horizon. The sun was beginning to set. "What?" Kurt asked, seeing Blaine's expression.

"The sun it setting."

"Want to walk into it?"

Blaine chuckled. "Sure."

They giggled together and swung their entwined hands playfully, knowing that from here on out, they would only grow together in love. Their hearts would grow stronger; their hearts would grow fonder.

**The End**

* * *

><p>86 chapters… the end… it's been a wild ride, it's been a long ride. I promised a happy ending : ) Please review!<p>

I want to stress that I didn't end it here because someone said that it's over-stayed it's welcome, so don't go bashing that person please. I ended it here because I've always planned on ending it after the concert. I couldn't drag it out any longer and the time of the concert came. :)

Thank you to all who read this and all who commented. Thank you to those who convinced me to get a tumblr. Thank you for the support and love you have shown me on this first endeavor. I'm going to take a small break from writing… maybe a week, I don't know. It's been a long time of long hours on this story and I have others planned … shorter ones : ) I won't disappear, so those of you who have me on alert, keep a look out.

Also, look for me on tumblr url: grace-ryan.

I won't say farewell, only see you later : )

You're all so beautiful, I love you!

Yours sincerely,

Grace


	87. Author's Note

**Want more Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder? Read it's completed Senior Year Sequel: Remember Me, Remember Us : )**

**http:/ / www . fanfiction .net/s/7741362/1/Remember_Me_Remember_Us (just remove the spaces)**

**xoxo Grace-Ryan**


End file.
